The End of the Angels
by SummerMistedDragon
Summary: Six weeks post 1x04 The Flood, AU. Ever since Michal returned to Vega after being stabbed, some of the Corps soldiers noticed he wasn't always the stoic, aloof archangel Vega's known for years. And Alex is about to find out why. Also William Whele has a secret to tell about a night that went normally to everyone else but was actually something much bigger. Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dominion, its locations, characters, plot, etc. I do own this cray idea and a love for angels, and a few characters thrown in  
**

 **Summary: Six weeks post 1x04 _The Flood_ , AU. Ever since Michal returned to Vega after being stabbed, some of the Corps soldiers noticed he wasn't always the stoic, aloof archangel Vega's known for years. And Alex is about to find out why. Also...William Whele has a secret to tell about a night that went normally to everyone else but was actually something much bigger.**

* * *

 **Chapter One  
**

Xxx

 _0500_ wake up, dress, report for training with the obnoxious and always wide awake archangel who could hear every single sarcastic mutter made by anyone when complaining about exercises at the ungodly hours of the morning.

 _1045_ finally finish training an hour and half late because said archangel heard the comment about duty and the need for sleep.

 _1100_ shower, grab an apple as breakfast wasn't an option due to training going so long. Sprint to House Whele for guard rotation to avoid being late.

 _1530_ be dismissed from rotation early because William Whele was attempting to pester about being the Chosen One, Consul Whele found out, was excused to avoid conflicts. Now owe Sgt. Hanson a free rotation cover due to substitution.

 _1545_ due to leaving guard shift early, get ass dragged outside the city limits to have a training 'session' with the previously mentioned obnoxious archangel, get said ass kicked because archangel is a dick

 _1900_ finally get a decent meal after weapons check and barracks inspection. Get penalty marks for not having sword in perfect condition due to prior 'session' ruining the edge again, skip shower

 _1930_ run back to barracks to shower because dick archangel refused entry

1945 get lecture from dick archangel about tardiness

 _2230_ get dismissed from archangel's presence after meditating ended in disaster and aggravation from both sides, may or may not have gotten into heated argument with archangel…

 _2300_ report to House Whele for overnight guard rotation

 _0330_ make it back to barracks, collapse on bed to sleep, clothes still on

 _0500_ wake up...

Xxx

Alex Lannon couldn't be anymore bored with the routine of his life. The only high light of his day, if he could call it that, was the very slight variance in his routine before heading to an induction ceremony. His captain sent him to the Stratosphere with Noma and Ethan to escort Michael to the ceremony where new soldiers would graduate from training and either be assigned an army unit, or a select few would get the lucky promotion to Archangel Corps.

Due to the prestige of the situation, everyone not on duty at that very moment was in dress uniform, basically their normal gear but polished up with any badges they'd been awarded. Least to say any awards Alex had earned had been stripped because of disciplinary measures. Michael even had a dress uniform, more like thin armor that was meant for battle, due to his own schedule and preferences the archangel rarely wore the gear, opting to use it for formality such as today.

Forgoing true protocol, Alex knocked on the angel's bedroom door before entering without waiting for a response. Michael was just exiting his bathroom, wiping at his face with a cloth before nodding to them, heading for the armor stacked on a chair. Noma and Ethan made themselves busy by watching Vega from the panoramic windows, whispering quietly between themselves.

Alex stood next to Michael as the angel slid his boots on, buckling the leg pieces over his black jeans before standing. The hand and wrist guards slid up easily, displaying the Corps emblem in bright silver as Michael rolled his shoulders before reaching for the waist piece. Due to his wings he was unable to have something that completely covered his chest and back, instead the top of the piece stopped an inch below where his wings emerged. Michael grunted softly as he attempted to clasp the buckles in the back, brow furrowing as he adjusted how his arms were bent to better reach the clasps.

Alex bit back an unprofessional smirk as Michael struggled, finally glancing up when Noma turned at the delay in them leaving.

"Are the buckles broken?"

"No, merely refusing to close."

Noma grinned a little before smoothing out her expression, stepping forward to assist the archangel when he sighed in mild irritation. Her hands gripped the leather like material as she checked the straps before trying to pull the two edges together, one was supposed to overlap the other, now they wouldn't even meet.

"Huh...there's like a two inch gap."

Michael glanced over his shoulder, eyes narrowed, "That is not possible."

"Well it can't shrink...so something else changed size."

Alex silently applauded Noma for finding a discreet way to mention whether or not the angel had gained weight, it was highly unlikely as Michael didn't eat like humans did, but it was possible that his muscles shifted or were swollen slightly due to the injury he'd sustained from Furiad six weeks ago. Abdominal wounds took forever to fully recover, angel or not.

Michael didn't respond to the hint, merely shifted his stance to brace against the wall, "Pull it shut."

Noma nodded in understanding, adjusting her grip carefully to avoid grabbing Michael's black shirt beneath the armor, "Suck it in."

The soft mutter earned a frown from the angel, but he complied anyway, tightening his torso as she struggled for a moment. The buckles just barely closed, the metal hooks catching and straining to remain that way. Michael grunted as he straightened, grimacing slightly as a hand went to his side.

"You alright?"

The glare Alex received was enough to shut him up, Michael brushing past them with a nod to Noma before he grabbed his signature coat. If Alex hadn't known better due to so much time around him, he wouldn't have noticed the archangel was struggling to breathe properly, sounding like he was out of breath as they headed out.

Xxx

The ceremony for inducting new Corps soldiers was honestly boring, a captain would read off their duties and their vow, the new guys taking their oath and being given the new arm patch that displayed their unit. Michael stood next to the podium, not speaking but being a constant presence and reminder what the soldiers were agreeing to. The commanding officers had the authority, but Michael had the final word.

Throughout the three hour long ceremony, Michael had stood ramrod straight, arms behind his back casually as he usually did, staring out over the rows of men and women ready to move on in their service. By the end, Alex and Noma could see the sweat starting to bead on the archangel's forehead, chest moving a bit rapidly in an attempt to get enough air into his lungs.

Noma glanced to Alex quickly, receiving a tight nod to confirm he'd noticed too. Michael was oblivious to their exchange, but he did shift slightly on his feet, barely noticeable, but enough to know he wasn't comfortable standing there. Anyone unfamiliar with the angel would brush it off, Alex knew something was wrong in an instant. Michael could and had stood completely still for hours on end, not even twitching, a couple hour ceremony shouldn't elicit anything from the angel.

With a note of finality, the ceremony concluded, the upper ranks of the army applauding their new members, the Corps saluting their new comrades. Commanding officers directed the ranks out of the auditorium, a couple higher ups speaking with Michael before departing. Alex and Ethan stood from their chairs, stretching slightly before following Noma to the stage to await Michael. They escorted him here, time to escort him back, or to a Senate meeting, Alex couldn't remember where they had to go next.

Michael hadn't moved by the time they arrived, watching the last of the new soldiers file out before turning his head enough to look at them.

The look on his face was one Alex didn't want to see again, it was the same as when Furiad's blade had slid into the angel's torso, one of mild confusion and pain before he dropped.

The archangel was shaking as he buckled, falling against Alex when the soldier rushed over, arms wrapping under the angel's to try and keep him upright. Michael couldn't get his feet under him, going limp for a moment as Noma and Ethan grabbed his arms.

"Shit...what the hell?!"

Alex didn't have an answer, trying to look the angel over without prying. Michael's head lolled a little as his lips parted, face pale and sweaty as the other two soldiers lifted his arms to their shoulders.

"Noma?"

"Private room, now."

Alex barely had enough time to reach the doors before they did, holding them open as Noma and Ethan half carried Michael from the stage and down a side hallway, heading towards a side room off the main barracks. Luckily it was evening meal time, leaving the bunk room completely empty as they ducked into the back hallway and into the little used room.

"What are these even here for?"

Noma turned her head to Alex once she and Ethan had eased Michael down onto the creaking cot, adjusting the old pillows to prop him up slightly, Michael was still unresponsive when she spoke, "There was a unit shift a couple years ago after that big assassination attempt, there was a plan for an elite protection unit but it got cut soon after, Ethan and I were on the list to be part of it and some other guys, we were supposed to use these rooms as our quarters."

Alex moved closer to check on Michael, "Why wasn't I told this?"

Ethan snorted, "You were on probation for sneaking out of the walls again."

"Ah."

Noma didn't respond any further, trying to examine the archangel, finally giving up with a sigh before she reached under Michael's torso, popping the buckles off the armor in a snap and yanking the chest piece off. Michael jerked up with a gasp, gulping for air as he rolled onto his side coughing.

"Bucket!"

Alex slid her the trashcan just before Michael gagged, retching into the container with enough force his whole body was shaking. It wasn't pleasant to listen to as Alex politely averted his gaze. Ethan was already rinsing out a cup at the sink in the corner, handing it full to Noma.

Michael threw up a second time before he was able to let go of the trash can, using the water to rinse out his mouth before rolling over and laying back against the pillows as he gasped for air. Noma wet a cloth in the sink after rinsing out the bucket, resting the damp cloth on the archangel's forehead as she sat back down next to him.

"Archangel?"

He didn't respond right away, taking several minutes to catch his breath and still his shaking form. "Thank you Sgt. Banks."

She nodded, standing after a moment to give him space as he rested.

Her confused and slightly worried gaze locked on Ethan and Alex, both of them shrugging, neither had any ideas or knew how to proceed. Michael didn't move for a long moment, finally grunting softly as he sat up, hand going to his head as he made to stand. Alex stepped forward to stop him, instead having to catch him when Michael buckled for a second time, dropping back to the cot in exhaustion.

"I don't think you should move."

Michael grudgingly nodded, sitting back against the wall with his eyes closed as he groaned softly, arms wrapping around his stomach in discomfort.

"That would be wise."

Noma shifted, "Shift change is in twenty minutes, if you're not steady enough by then, no one will notice if you spend the night in here, wouldn't hurt to rest for awhile….uh, sir."

Michael opened one eye enough to look at her, nodding slightly before lunging for the bucket, barely glancing at Alex in thanks when he held it up, the angel hunched over the bucket with a strangled groan. Michael heaved miserably, bringing up stomach acid and the couple sips of water he'd managed to swallow. The dry heaves weren't pleasant either, and he was officially shaking by the time he was able to sit back.

Noma and Alex kept him from falling as he laid back, stretching out a little stiffly on the cot. He refused the blanket, eyes already drifting shut when they stood back. Within minutes he was asleep, head slightly tilted to the side. The three soldiers slipped from the room silently, keeping the door cracked a hair just in case before glancing at each other.

Ethan spoke first, sounding just as confused and panicked as they were feeling, "What the hell?!"

Xxx

Michael remained asleep well into the night, waking for about ten minutes when Alex brought him some crackers and soup from the late night shift meal. He slipped into sleep soon after eating, breathing deeply as Alex settled onto another cot in the back room. Ethan was covering for him at House Whele for the night shift, and Noma had slipped some of her scotch to the captain on duty who was making barrack rounds that night. With a little luck they'd make it til morning with none the wiser that something was wrong with the archangel. Michael had merely stated he must have eaten something bad before the ceremony, ignoring any further questions as he shifted to lay on his side and fell back asleep.

Noma waited until both she and Alex were positive he was unconscious before turning to her comrade and friend, "Ok wonder boy, got any ideas?"

Xxx

Xx

Xxx

Alex woke up just before six in the morning, rubbing at his eyes as he rolled to sit up and glancing around the dimly lit room. Noma was curled up with her back to them, still sound asleep as her watch alarm hadn't beeped yet. Michael was also still asleep, now at least a blanket was over him as he'd started shivering slightly late at night when the two soldiers had finally gone to bed. Noma didn't dare check for fever in case her touch woke him up, instead draping the blanket over him and hoping for the best. Michael had merely shifted beneath it, head turning to the other side without him waking at all.

The angel looked terrible, almost as bad as when Alex had brought him to the hospital after Furiad had stabbed him, pale and breathing weakly, like even while he was asleep he was exhausted. Lannon watched him rest for several minutes, Michael shifting a little as he swallowed reflexively, not even stirring when Ethan slipped into the room with covered plates of food.

Noma growled at them when they prodded her awake, blinking blearily but accepting the peace offering of eggs and waffles with half a grin.

It was easier for them to wait for Michael to wake up then daring to disturb him, eating in silence and ensuring the cover on the archangel's plate remained tight so to keep the food hot. Michael started to stir shortly after they began opening the synthetic syrup packets, the sweet smell invading the room as Ethan stole Alex's to drench his food in. Alex didn't mind, instead taking the guy's pepper packet to season his eggs with. The archangel let out a soft noise as he woke up, halfway making it to a sitting position before looking around to realize they were there. Noma was about to speak a greeting when the archangel gagged, hand going to his mouth in a flash before Alex jumped to his feet and grabbed the bucket.

Whatever was making the angel sick, it couldn't be the food, no one else in the entirety of the barracks had gotten sick from the soup last night, and anything lingering from beforehand was well gone from Michael's stomach by this point. Ethan quickly removed the food from the room when it became apparent the smell was what was bothering the angel, returning with a pack of crackers and a bottle of water. Michael managed a few swallows before throwing up again like he had the night before, collapsing back against the pillows in exhaustion.

"This is getting ridiculous…"

The soft murmur was enough for the soldiers to go on edge, glancing to each other for ideas.

Alex shifted on his feet, "This has happened before?"

Michael nodded slightly, groaning a little as he rested a hand over his eyes, "...off and on...several weeks now…"

His heavy gasps for air prompted Noma to pull out her med kit, running the thermometer over the angel's forehead while she had the chance. When nothing came up she sat down next to him, waiting until he looked to her with a sigh.

"Permission to examine you? Angel or no...getting sick constantly is not acceptable."

Michael nodded in consent, holding up a hand to make her wait as he rolled onto his side and heaved again, back rippling with the action of expelling the minimal food he'd eaten a few hours ago. Alex left to dispose of the bucket, bringing back a fresh one and finding Noma carefully prodding along Michael's abdomen. Due to his discomfort from the armor the day before and the inability to eat easily, it was possible the archangel still had lingering damage from the stab wound.

Noma's face remained impassive for most of the examination, brow only furrowing once before her features smoothed out. Michael didn't see the change, eyes closed as he attempted to control his breathing to keep from throwing up again. Noma glanced up to the two guys, a faint look of worry in her eyes before she turned to Michael and lightly shook his wrist.

"Archangel…"

"Hmm?"

"I think you need to get to the hospital...I am not trained in enough medical standings to proceed."

Michael sat up smoothly, showing no signs of his illness as he moved, but he swayed once upright, "And this is prompted by what?"

Noma shook her head firmly, "You don't want to hear it."

* * *

 **Review please?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dominion, its locations, characters, plot, etc. I do own this cray idea and a love for angels, and a few characters thrown in  
**

 **Summary: Six weeks post 1x04 _The Flood_ , AU. Ever since Michal returned to Vega after being stabbed, some of the Corps soldiers noticed he wasn't always the stoic, aloof archangel Vega's known for years. And Alex is about to find out why. Also...William Whele has a secret to tell about a night that went normally to everyone else but was actually something much bigger.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two  
**

Xxx

Noma not only got them to the hospital without suspicion, but slipped them up to the third floor to meet with the one doctor she trusted enough in this situation, stating simply he owed her a favor. Michael remained silent throughout all of it, following her without a word. Alex couldn't tell if the archangel was actually sick and in need of care, or was somehow just humoring them. Either way his sudden complacent mood was unsettling and not easing any of Alex's nerves. Ethan was no better, the usually talkative soldier hadn't spoken more than a handful of words around Michael, even his nervous rambling had ceased, he ensured no one was ever following them as they moved, but still kept his distance from the archangel.

Dr. Rogers was just finishing up at the nursing station on the third floor when they stepped out from the stair well, he gave Noma a short wave before motioning for them to wait a moment as he signed off on something. The look on the doctor's face when he recognized Michael set Alex on edge, but what worried the soldier more was that the archangel spun on a heel and ducked into the bathroom just down the hall, collapsing to his knees as he heaved into the toilet.

Alex followed, holding onto Michael's shoulders when he saw how the angel's arms were shaking. The angel's heaving was enough to nearly echo in the bathroom, the strangled sounds earning a wince from the human. He tried to focus on something else, but Noma's voice didn't carry through the door besides a low murmur, Dr. Roger's voice a tad deeper and just as quiet. Michael didn't seem to notice any of it, finally leaning back with a soft groan before Alex helped him to his feet and flushed the toilet with his foot. The fact that the archangel actually needed Alex's help to walk was even more concerning, leaning heavily on Lannon as they exited the bathroom once Michael had cleaned up quickly.

Ethan quickly took Michael's other side, helping him to the private exam room Noma was waiting at while Dr. Rogers fussed with a machine in the corner. The exam bed was tilted up halfway when they entered, the two soldiers helping Michael lay back once he was steady enough to tilt that much. Dr. Rogers had already set up an IV bag of saline, pulling out the needle and inserting it into the back of Michael's hand without so much as a "may I?". Michael didn't seem to notice the abruptness, watching listlessly before resting his head back and closing his eyes. He did shift a little when Dr. Rogers swung out a pair of stirrups , guiding the archangel's heels into the loops before turning back to his machine.

"How long have you been feeling ill?"

"Nearly two months."

Dr. Rogers remained expressionless, but Alex's brow furrowed, having probably been one of the few people who spent an extensive amount of time around the archangel this was news to him...other than the injury Michael had shown no signs of anything.

The doctor continued calibrating his machine, pulling a wand and cord from the cabinet and plugging it in as he spoke, "And when have you been feeling ill during the day? I assume it is not constant as there have been no medical reports indicating this."

Michael shook his head slightly, "Mostly early mornings, rarely any later than midday, though I am unable to consume anything until evening."

That earned a soft hum from the doctor before he motioned for Michael to lift his shirt, glancing to him for permission before squeezing a light blue gel over the archangel's stomach.

"An ultrasound will hopefully find the cause of the issue, lingering complications from the stab wound you sustained six weeks ago could be quite serious."

The wand pressing against his stomach made Michael wince slightly, face contorting in pain. Alex was beginning to wonder just how much of this illness had wrecked the archangel's self control and stoic exterior. Alex had moved to Vega with his father when he was five, an eight ball attack had gotten so bad that Jeep had been injured in the fight to the extent their solitude wasn't going to cut it. After the first initial meeting of the archangel, Alex had always seen Michael as someone cold and calculating, one not to speak unless absolutely necessary and only on facts. Something was definitely wrong.

The archangel let out a soft sigh, "It is not the wound."

"Oh?"

Michael grimaced when the doctor pressed the wand a little harder against the angel's navel, "This started before the stabbing."

Dr. Rogers hummed a bit disapprovingly, eyes flicking to meet Michael's before the angel closed them again. Adjusting the wand's position, the doctor enhanced the image on the screen, looking Michael over briefly before clearing his throat.

"I will agree with you on that the wound was not the cause of this, not so surprising symptoms wise all things considered."

Noma shifted from where she leaned against the closed door, arms crossing as she tried to look over Dr. Rogers' shoulder without moving from her post. "Considering what doc?"

"According to these scans and my estimate Michael, you are ten weeks pregnant."

Michael sat up abruptly, getting shoved back down when the image distorted on the screen. Noma moved to hold him down if needed while Dr. Rogers adjusted the wand again, turning the screen so the archangel could see what he was seeing.

The image wasn't perfect, but it was clear enough to see the curled form inside the angel, a bit odd looking due to its age but it was obviously a baby.

Alex was about to ask the obvious question of how when Michael started gasping for air, eyes fluttering as he dropped back against the bed. Whether it was shock or something else, Michael went limp and Dr. Rogers jerked to his feet and grabbed an oxygen mask behind the exam bed, handing it to Noma to slide neatly over the angel's face while Rogers examined Michael further.

The angel came to a few minutes later, groaning slightly before he yanked the mask off and threw up. At least Dr. Rogers expected that, having a bucket waiting once Michael had stirred more than blinking sluggishly.

Once settled back down, Dr. Rogers showed the still images again, handing Michael a damp cloth to wipe off his stomach while the doctor spoke.

"Unless this new machine is faulty, that is a developing fetus. And the symptoms Noma here relayed to me as well-the fatigue and weight gain-and you confirming the morning sickness only adds to this. With your permission I can run a few blood tests to confirm further, to be safe I'd like to do an MRI as well to ensure things are alright."

Michael hesitated before nodding, staring at the far wall and refusing to make eye contact with any of them. Dr. Rogers was quick to note his mood change, proceeding with drawing two vials of blood before adjusting the IV flow.

"If you will allow me, I'd rather admit you to a private room, based on your hospital file archangel you are severely dehydrated. Pregnant or no that is not safe for anyone."

Again Michael simply nodded, jaw clenching slightly as the doctor erased the ultrasound memory after copying the data to his computer pad for safe keeping. On the way to the hospital, Noma had assured them that Rogers would not only be the doctor to handle this professionally, but would maintain the strictest confidentiality.

None of that seemed to matter now to Michael, the archangel laying on the bed and staring blankly at the wall. Dr. Rogers left to make preparations to move the archangel, assuring them he'd return soon. Michael didn't respond, one hand gripping the sheet on the exam bed tightly while the other rested on his stomach.

"Michael-"

The archangel jerked to his feet, yanking the IV out of his hand in split second as he began to move. Alex had seen him mad before, but nothing like this...this level of frustration was completely new to him. Michael growled softly, not meeting Lannon's or Noma's gaze as he paced, hands running through his short hair and down his face in irritation.

Neither soldier dared try getting him to stop, letting him pace undisturbed. While pale and obviously exhausted, Michael could still easily lay them out without even blinking, and neither wanted to take that risk. Michael didn't speak as he moved back and forth across the small room, staring at nothing as his mind raced.

Dr. Rogers had just stepped back in the side door, a gurney visible on the other side before he shut it again, leaning back on the wood once he saw how agitated Michael was. None of them spoke for several minutes, letting the archangel be, though Rogers did keep eyeing the slight bleeding on Michael's hand from where he had yanked the IV out.

Michael had just begun to slow down a bit in his pacing when he suddenly doubled over, crying out in pain as an arm wrapped around his stomach, the other bracing on the exam table to keep him on his feet.

Dr. Rogers was at his side in an instant, steadying him upright as a hand slid under Michael's, "Cramping or pain?"

"Both…" Michael's voice was breathless, gasping for air like he'd gotten socked in the chest, "Oh father it hurts…"

Whether he noticed his slip up Michael didn't show it, grimacing as he nearly bent in half in pain, groaning loudly.

"Noma, top cabinet shelf, muscle relaxant." said Rogers, already checking Michael's heart rate with his stethoscope/

"Got it."

The syringe was handed over and its contents injected into a vein in Michael's arm. The long minutes between the administering and the drug actually kicking in only added to the tension in the room. The notable difference in Michael was enough for everyone to breathe a sigh of relief, the angel able to breathe normally again as he straightened a little with a grimace. Whether he noticed it or not, Michael kept a hand on his stomach, nodding when Dr. Rogers made to step away and bring the gurney in. The pain had left Michael breathless, and he sagged down onto the wheeled bed as soon as he could, accepting the oxygen mask for a moment while Ethan stepped in the room as well.

Once Michael had laid back and was ready, Dr. Rogers instructed Ethan and Alex to push the bed, directing them out and down the hallway with Noma right behind them.

"Have to say Noma, I applaud your deduction skills on that one, that and happening upon a rare week when half my ward is empty."

"Your ward doc?"

Rogers glanced over his shoulder as he held open a set of swinging doors leading to the private rooms, "Yes Sgt. Lannon, if you hadn't noticed you are on the maternity floor, I not only run this ward but it just so happens to only be half occupied this week, I also supervise the ICU section for castes V-3 and higher, keeping my mouth shut is as common as breathing."

"Noma-"

"Shut up Alex...I told you I took medical training, just didn't specify what field, had a hunch and rolled with it."

Alex just shook his head, glancing down at Michael on the bed, the archangel had let his eyes close again, but Alex couldn't tell if it was in exhaustion or because he was about to get sick again. The angel swallowing thickly only confirmed the nausea theory, and Alex slowed his fast pace a bit to smooth out the ride.

The private room was already prepped with monitors and a fresh IV bag, a set of hospital garb was laid out on the counter next to the bathroom, but Rogers made no inclination to have Michael change when the doctor helped him transfer to the regular bed, adjusting the head a little to ease Michael's breathing.

A fresh IV needle was put in on the opposite hand, a bandage wrapping up the cut from the first one. Michael watched silently as the heart monitor was clamped on his index finger, merely shifting to remove his boots and hand Noma his coat to set aside before laying back fully once Rogers stepped away.

"I would recommend getting some rest, I will go run these tests and return with the results by this evening. My assistant will deliver food at noon-"

Michael gagged, coughing into his arm at the mere mention of food, face contorted in pain as he fell back against the pillows.

Rogers didn't even blink, "Deliver at noon, a light meal, something unlikely to turn a stomach. I will be back after then to discuss everything with you."

Without waiting for a response the doctor left, ensuring the door was shut behind him as he pulled the gurney out with him.

Ethan glanced to each of them before clearing his throat, "Is it too early to ask about the elephant in the room?"

Michael responded by reaching over and promptly throwing his boot at the soldier, rubbing at his face tiredly.

Noma rolled her eyes as she dropped into a chair, yawning behind a hand, "Ethan...shut up."

"But seriously though…" Alex waited to continue until Michael looked to him, eyes strained with barely held back frustration. "What the hell Michael?"

With a sigh Michael shook his head, shifting on the bed before speaking, "I cannot give you information I do not possess Alex."

"So what now?"

"Now I would much rather you refrain from speaking...I would rather just sleep."

The pained tone in Michael's voice made Alex sigh before he moved to sit against the far wall, watching Michael shift a little before letting his head list to one side as exhaustion pulled at him.

"Ethan...guard the door for the hour and then switch?"

His friend looked eager to take the out, nodding and moving before he even spoke, "Yeah, sure."

Once the door was shut, Michael groaned softly, rubbing at his face in frustration, "Damn."

"What?"

"Senate meeting started twenty minutes ago…"

Noma snorted as she stood, tugging at the blankets at the foot of the bed to unfold them, Michael ignored her fussing but did adjust the covers to lie at his waist once she stepped back, "Missed that one...don't worry about them hearing anything from Rogers, he's a bit of a rambler if he gets going, but keeping a tight lip is his best trait. Nothing will get out."

Michael nodded before letting his eyes close finally, sighing as he relaxed back against the pillows. It was a matter of minutes before his breathing evened out and he fell asleep.

Xxx

Dr. Eric Rogers glanced over his shoulder at the centrifuge, wishing it would work faster as he scanned through the Archangel's limited medical file on the computer in front of him.

Bizarre wouldn't even be the tip of the iceberg if he were to describe what just happened, only decades of experience kept him calm and collected as he ran routine tests on the blood samples.

Least to say when the phone rang he wasn't expecting it to be from House Thorn.

"How can I help you Consul?"

" _You can start by confirming to me that you are aware certain medical files are flagged in the database, should one in particular be accessed a notice is sent to the corresponding receivers_."

"I am aware of this yes, but why are you calling me Consul Thorn?"

" _Because I want to know why you accessed Archangel Michael's records_."

* * *

 **Review please?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dominion, its locations, characters, plot, etc. I do own this cray idea and a love for angels, and a few characters thrown in  
**

 **Summary: Six weeks post 1x04 _The Flood_ , AU. Ever since Michal returned to Vega after being stabbed, some of the Corps soldiers noticed he wasn't always the stoic, aloof archangel Vega's known for years. And Alex is about to find out why. Also...William Whele has a secret to tell about a night that went normally to everyone else but was actually something much bigger.**

 **To _PhoenixofMetal_ : Thank you for the follow!**

 **To _Tuanzi_ : That will come later, Thank you for your review!**

* * *

 **Chapter Three  
**

Xxx

Michael didn't wake up at all when the food was delivered, Rogers had even had the sense to include sandwiches for the three soldiers alongside the broth and toast sent for Michael. The archangel had shifted to sleep on his side, looking more relaxed for the first time in the last twelve hours. The food was kept outside the room incase the smell woke him up, Noma and Ethan taking turns eating out in the hallway with Alex on guard duty.

Rogers hadn't approved any nurses to assist him, instead giving Noma permission to act as a stand in while he completed the tests, ensuring Michael's presence remained a secret. The nurses who delivered the fresh IV bags and the food handed off things to Noma at the door, and those who saw the Corps soldiers in the hallway guarding the door merely ignored them. Nothing new for someone to be assigned as a bodyguard to a V-4 or higher.

Dr. Rogers returned close to six o'clock, holding a thick folder of test results, he barely acknowledged the three soldiers, having Noma step outside the private room so he could speak with Michael alone.

The archangel was awake and sitting on the edge of the hospital bed when he entered, idly fussing with the IV tubes as he glanced up at the doctor. Rogers pulled a chair over to sit in front of him, flipping through his folder to find a specific sheet of paper before looking up to Michael with a sigh.

"Where would you like me to start?"

Michael's slightly harsh intake of air portrayed his uneasiness, his face remained impassive but his eyes showed the doctor everything he needed to see.

"What exactly is it?"

Rogers nodded, flipping through the pages to pull out two ultrasound still shots, the pair almost identical. He handed these to Michael as well as pulling out three more sheets of paper before setting the folder on the bed in front of him.

"The one on your left is from a colleague's pregnancy, ten weeks fetal development, in your right hand is your ultrasound image, I'm guessing your roughly about the same, I can't know for sure without an amniotic test...these are the hormone charts from the blood samples, again the first one is my colleague's, this one…" Rogers handed off the two sheets, one vastly different from the other, "Is your blood results from the mandatory exams the Corps had done two years ago, and this last one," Another sheet, this one matching the first, "Is your results from today."

He let the archangel look over the results, watching as Michael's brow furrowed for a few moments before he glanced up for further explanations. "Your hormone levels are almost identical to that of a pregnant female's, there are slight variances, but not enough to warrant any change in my diagnosis. All the tests I ran with the blood samples are pointing to the same thing."

Michael swallowed audibly, "Pregnant…"

"Mhm...Noma told me about the armor and how you had to compress your abdomen to get it to fit, I believe in doing so you not only caused yourself pain but have begun to give yourself some serious complications, such as the increased nausea and cramping you experienced earlier. Stress can easily become your enemy, well could…"

"What do you mean?"

Rogers couldn't place the look in Michael's eyes, but he met the gaze evenly, folding his hands in his lap calmly before speaking, "I mean, there is much of this that is unknown. I cannot give you my full medical opinion on this without further examination, this might not even be safe, the fact that you are pregnant is the biggest challenge here obviously, not counting how this is even happening…"

"I don't know...I did not suspect this at all when I had begun to feel ill...I…"

Michael's heavy sigh as he trailed off was enough for Rogers to reach out a rest a hand on the archangel's knee for a moment.

"Before I continue with any further tests, I ask you to look over the information in the folder, your test results and images in comparison to several other women, as well as a few from your past exam to show the changes. I also ask something I do not usually ask new moth-"

Rogers cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck to cover up his mistake, "I don't usually ask this of those in your situation, but it may be found that the window for termination is only a slim one. From just the ultrasound alone and the blood tests, the fetus has implanted in you to the extent that the window for ending this is only a few more days. Past that the risks increase exponentially and I cannot guarantee your safety."

Michael nodded, shifting enough to pick up the folder and begin to leaf through the papers silently. Rogers was about to explain one particular chart when the sounds of shouting made it through the door, making both of them look up.

Rogers was on his feet and slipping through the door in an instant, Michael shifting to lean back against the lifted end of the bed, legs crossed as he started reading through the pages.

Xxx

"Lannon!"

Alex had thought he'd seen something scary when Michael was angry. He'd never seen Rebecca Thorn furious…

Her heels clicked on the floor aggressively as she stalked towards them, hands balled into fists and mirroring David Whele's as the other Consul and General Riesen followed her. Ethan and Alex shifted their stances, appearing solid and unmoving as Noma ducked back into Michael's room when Dr. Rogers exited.

Ethan shifted, clicking on his secondary radio and speaking in a low voice before the senate members got close enough to hear.

"Sgt. Mack requesting Corps back up, 3rd floor hospital, code _penna_."

He'd barely finished speaking and straightened back up when Consul Thorn got closer.

"Where is the archangel?!"

Becca was fuming as she came to a stop in front of them, not paying any attention to Dr. Rogers as she glared at Ethan and Alex.

"Unavailable at the moment Consul, we ask that you respect his privacy-" said Alex.

She interrupted him, "Excuse me? How dare you-"

Rogers took a step forward, forcing Becca to take a step back and in turn put more distance between her and Michael, "Consul, I ask you to respect the well being of others in the hospital, at least lower your voice, there is no need for shouting."

"No need? There is no need for you to keep things from the senate, if Archangel Michael has been admitted to the hospital then we have the right to be informed."

Rogers snorted, "Actually you don't, doctor-patient confidentiality...as a scientist yourself you know this Consul. You cannot barge into this hospital and demand answers you are not allotted to."

Becca's jaw tightened, but before she could speak Consul Whele stepped forward, "Are you telling me that you accessed the archangel's medical file without permission, and have two archangel corps guarding one your patients and you won't even give us their name?"

"That is exactly what I am saying David, and actually there are three soldiers here currently with two more arriving now." said Dr. Rogers.

Alex nodded to the approaching Corps men, Ethan shifted so one of them could stand next to him, the second new comer taking position behind the V-6's.

Becca went off on a rant, shouting loud enough a couple nurses ducked around corners to ensure everything was alright, eyes wary once seeing the argument in the middle of the hallway.

Ethan glanced to Alex, nodding slightly to their two comrades and speaking softly, "Sergeants Blake and Connors, they were picked to be part of that special unit Noma mentioned; before they disbanded us, we established codes with one of the captains in case of emergencies within our duties. _Penna_ is Latin for flight, meaning there's an issue between the archangel and the senate. It's how the others know to send specific people for backup without drawing attention."

Alex nodded in understanding, glancing to the still arguing doctor and senate members, the arguing had progressed to a borderline screaming match. He tuned out the noise, but Alex did spin around when a strangled yell came from the other side of the door.

"Rogers get in here!"

Noma's shout was enough to kick the situation down the drain, that and it wasn't hard to recognize Michael when he was yelling. Rogers rushed through the door, slamming it in Becca's face when she tried to follow before Alex could pull her away.

"Let go of me!"

"Ma'am, hospital orders-"

David Whele glared at the soldier, trying to slip past himself and being stopped by Sgt. Blake, "I order you to stand down soldier!"

Alex bit back a frustrated sigh, V-6's...always thinking they were better than everyone else…

Xxx

Michael was writhing on the bed slightly, face contorted in pain as his arms remained wrapped around his abdomen. Noma was trying to keep him still as Rogers entered and saw the blankets kicked the end of the bed and papers dropped to the floor.

"What's going on?"

"Heart rate increased the longer you were shouting outside, blood pressure jumped a minute ago and cramps started instantly, stress induced."

Rogers nodded, taking a vial from his coat pocket and drawing a syringe full, injecting it into the IV line. Michael groaned in pain, shifting weakly on the bed before the muscle relaxer kicked in, relieving the cramps enough so he could lay flat. Noma took a step back once he relaxed a little, panting lightly for air. Neither she nor Rogers missed how the archangel's hand remained on his stomach almost protectively, but neither dared make their awareness known.

Michael winced as he shifted to lay better, Rogers helping him to situate a pillow at his back before he laid down, grimacing at the heavy fatigue dragging at him.

"I will edit my previous statement, stress is going to be your enemy period."

Michael nodded in agreement, hand rubbing his stomach unconsciously, "The senate is not pleased."

"No...the members here currently are furious enough, would not surprise me if the rest is in the same state of mind. I cannot divulge any information without your permission, but guards within my hospital and no answers will only aggravate them further."

The archangel sighed, rubbing at his tired eyes before glancing to Noma.

Xxx

Alex's hand flew to his ear piece when it beeped, adjusting the volume to ensure he could hear.

"Lannon here."

" _Alex_."

"Michael-"

" _Give the comm. to Consul Thorn_."

"Yes sir...Consul Thorn."

Becca had spun to face him when he'd said the archangel's name, eyes flashing dangerously, but she did relax marginally when he passed her the ear piece after putting it on speaker.

"Michael? What is going on? Were you admitted?"

" _Yes_."

"What...why? Are you ok?"

" _I am fine, Dr. Rogers is attending and shall convene with you tomorrow morning after further testing, you will be informed then_."

"Michael...tell the soldiers to stand down, let me in."

" _No_."

"Michael-"

The comm piece clicked, and then beeped as it was turned off, effectively ending the conversation. Alex took his ear piece away from Becca before she could break it or throw it, tucking it back in his ear as he straightened his guard stance. Becca's jaw twitched but she backed down, glancing to Riesen as she turned away from the door.

Riesen watched her for a moment before nodding, following the female Consul down the hallway as she left. David hesitated a moment longer, only leaving once Connors shifted, hefting his gun from its holster on his hip. The silent threat was enough to convince him to leave.

Once the hallway was empty once more besides the nurses moving about their duties at the station and the other side of the floor, Alex let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, rubbing at his face in exhaustion.

Ethan smirked, stretching a little as he tucked his gun back in his holster. "Go ahead Lannon, Blake and Connors will be on guard duty while I go catch some sleep, we'll rotate whose here until the archangel says otherwise."

Alex nodded, turning and ducking into the hospital room once Dr. Rogers opened the door to his knock.

Michael was curled on his side, two IV bags now pumping fluids into his veins as he lay hunched beneath a thick blanket with one hand tucked under his head, the other on his stomach. Judging by the dim lights and how Michael's face was tense, the archangel had a headache, and a bad one at that.

Rogers nodded to Alex before departing, handing Noma a pager to contact him with ease should they need it. She accepted the device before following the doctor out to speak without disturbing Michael, giving Alex a small grin as she closed the door.

Alex glanced up at the IV bags, one was a simple saline and nutrients fluid bag, the other was Magnesium Sulfate, something the human had no idea about.

"…'s to stop the cramping…"

"What?"

Michael opened his eyes enough for Alex to see he was awake, the hand resting under his head gesturing vaguely to the IV pole, "The new one...supposed to stop the cramping."

"I'm guessing it's working then."

"Mhm." Michael shifted a little, making to tug the blanket up higher and twitching his lips in what should have been a grin when Alex did it for him. He sighed at the warmth it provided, face relaxing a little, "Stops the cramps but gives me a headache instead…"

"How you feelin' besides that?"

"Nauseous...tired...out of control…"

Alex dropped into the chair next to the bed, gaze flicking to the bed tray where the full folder sat as Michael's voice dropped even lower at the last part, "What do you mean by that?"

Michael's eyes opened again, the look he gave Alex was one of exhausted exasperation, "Since when do I openly tell you how I feel?"

"Good point."

The archangel snorted slightly, the hand on his stomach shifting a little under the blanket before going still, the look in his eyes as he stared blankly ahead of him honestly unnerved Alex, but he didn't speak.

"Rogers says it's due to hormones…"

Alex waited a moment before replying, careful with his words, "So it's truly a...a…"

"Pregnancy? Apparently...more tests will be done in a few hours to determine things further…"

Michael's tone was enough for Alex to settle into the chair further, silently stating he wouldn't be leaving any time soon. A slight relieved sigh slid from Michael's throat without him realizing it, exhaustion clouding his actions as much as everything else.

"What will the tests determine? If Rogers already said what this is, why do more?"

Michael shrugged, "He mentioned something about determining how it is growing...my physiology is not that different from a human's...how this is happening is still a mystery...he wishes to determine its safety in relation to my health...as well as the viability…"

"Viability? Like if you-"

"Went full term yes…he will also examine the possibility of this not progressing any further…"

Alex stiffened, having to process the words before he could reply, "Not progressing-"

"Your repeating my words is getting old Lannon-"

"You're saying he's going to see how to terminate the-"

"Yes...he asked me to decide…"

"On what?"

"If I wish to continue this...or not…"

"The risks involved in that procedure…"

Michael leaned up on an elbow, hand still on his stomach but now his body had tensed in response, "There are risks involved either way Alex...and it is my decision. I will ask you to respect that."

Alex nodded, rubbing at his face while Michael rolled onto his back, staring at the far wall deep in thought.

"I will Michael...whatever you decide I'll back it, this is just a bit new to me."

"A bit? How do you think I feel?"

Alex snorted, smiling when the archangel's lips twitched up in his version of a grin, "I can't even imagine...Michael, how did this even happen...what are you going to do?"

That struck a nerve, the archangel was silent for several long minutes, swallowing once before he turned his head to face Alex again. The lone tear tracking down Michael's face was enough to answer Alex's question, haunted eyes meeting his as Michael failed to speak twice before managing to get the words out.

"I don't know."

* * *

 **Review please?  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dominion, its locations, characters, plot, etc. I do own this cray idea and a love for angels, and a few characters thrown in  
**

 **Summary: Six weeks post 1x04 _The Flood_ , AU. Ever since Michal returned to Vega after being stabbed, some of the Corps soldiers noticed he wasn't always the stoic, aloof archangel Vega's known for years. And Alex is about to find out why. Also...William Whele has a secret to tell about a night that went normally to everyone else but was actually something much bigger.**

 **To _Tuanzi_ : Alex is trying his best, and Michael's usually the rock between them, it's the human's turn now. Thank you for your review!**

* * *

 **Chapter Four  
**

Xxx

Dr. Rogers only had two other tests to run besides another blood sample, an MRI and a proper ultrasound. The MRI was over quickly, and Alex had barely gotten back from changing clothes and showering at the barracks to meet with the doctor and Michael in the exam room again.

This time Michael was more relaxed and alert, looking ten times better after getting several hours of decent sleep and fluids in him. Rogers was finishing up his calibrations when Alex stepped in, nodding to Michael and taking a seat in the corner.

Michael rested his head back against the pillow as Dr. Rogers began his exam, this time knowing what to look for and doing things properly. The archangel didn't watch though, letting his eyes close and keeping his hands at his sides.

From where he was sitting, reality was beginning to set in for Alex. Michael was fit but slim, and from previous evenings spent meditating beside him, Alex knew that his abdomen was flat as could be, until now...the slight rounding wouldn't be noticeable with heavy enough clothing, but it was still there.

Not only that, Dr. Rogers shifted the wand slightly and tapped the screen controls, getting Michael's attention subtly before pressing another button.

The muffled noise was fast paced and steady, sounding like something running to Alex. Rogers let Michael have a minute to listen without the doctor speaking, watching the archangel's face carefully while Michael stared at the screen.

Michael's eyes were vaguely confused, locked on the tiny form displayed, he remained motionless, almost not breathing as Rogers adjusted the wand when the sound disappeared for a moment.

"That...is the heartbeat."

Xxx

Noma was already settled in the private room when Alex and Dr. Rogers guided the gurney back in after the testing. She didn't even wake up when the wheels squeaked as the brakes were applied. Michael probably preferred it that way, carefully sitting up before moving to the regular bed while Rogers adjusted the IV fluids and the heart monitor.

"I bid you goodnight archangel, page me if needed, otherwise Noma here is able to aid with care."

Michael nodded, shifting to lie on his side and tugging the blankets up to his chest while Alex sat down and leaned back in his chair. The archangel had grown even more withdrawn after Dr. Rogers had explained the noise, eyes distant even now as he stared at the floor. Noma grunted in her sleep, shifting unconsciously. It was amusing she was comfortable with her feet up on the window sill, arms crossed, and chin tucked to her chest. The faint noise she let out made Michael flinch, startling him from his thoughts.

Alex wanted to say something, anything that would help...even a little bit, heck he'd accept even a wry smirk from the archangel because he said something stupid. Nothing came to mind, everything he thought of could be taken the wrong way or just wasn't right. Michael glanced at him one of the times he opened his mouth to speak, neither tried speaking at that, staring for a moment before Michael looked away, resting his head back and letting his eyes close.

Alex waited until the archangel's breathing evened out before he allowed himself to drift to sleep.

Xxx

Uriel waited until she could no longer hear the sounds of movement in the hospital room before she swung down from the window sill above her brother's room, perching precariously on the edge of the bricks as she peeked in between the blinds. The female soldier right next to the window didn't even twitch when the archangel's shadow fell on her, remaining as asleep as the Chosen One across the room.

Michael however may have noticed his sister, head turning to face the window after a moment though he remained unconscious. Uriel watched him carefully, she'd come to Vega the night before to speak with her brother, when she couldn't find him, she'd hidden within the city during the day, finally discovering his location when three of the senate members had rushed into the hospital late evening. Hallway windows didn't have blinds or curtains, and she'd been lucky enough to get a glimpse into Michael's private room before the blinds had been dropped after the doctor had rushed back in when her brother had yelled in pain.

The look on his face was one she hadn't seen in many millennia, it wasn't one she'd wanted to see again. Now his face was smoother in his sleep, but he was still tense even unconscious. Uriel laid a hand against the glass, wishing she knew what was wrong. Wind whistled through her wings, ruffling the feathers as she shifted to remain balanced on the narrow edge, just a few more minutes...otherwise she'd risk Michael waking if he sensed her presence.

Michael shifted again in his sleep, laying out on his back as the hand without the IV and heart monitor moved to rest on his stomach, Uriel narrowed her eyes slightly at the odd placement, but she did jump from the ledge to avoid making any noise when she watched the tears slip down her brother's face.

The angelic shriek she let out once high above Vega couldn't be heard by any human ears, or their scanners...only archangels could hear her pained cry.

She flew fast, fleeing North to the mountains, knowing it was only a matter of time before her solitude was invaded by the only other being who could hear her pain.

...Gabriel…

Xxx

 _2014_

Xxx

The first words he heard as his very being oriented itself to earth once more were Jeep's breathless and slightly ragged, "Fuck you."

Gabriel lifted his mace, making to end the man's life, but before his brother could deliver the final blow, Michael landed in front, wings flaring in dominance.

The younger archangel stared, in both confusion and anger, jaw tightening as his wings bristled in agitation, "This can't be...You disobeyed him!"

For the first time since he'd fallen and taken on the task of protecting humanity alone, his voice portrayed the deep sense of confidence and strength he'd been created with. "You gave Him what He asked for. I gave Him what He needed."

Gabriel didn't take the declaration, growling out as he lunged, mace raised and ready to strike. Michael blocked it, ducking and fighting with such power it probably made Jeep dizzy to watch as the two archangel's dueled. His brother's anger though became his downfall, his passion gave way to his common sense and soon he was weaponless and kneeling before Michael.

"Do it!"

He couldn't, couldn't kill the one who had stood beside him since the dawn of everything, "No."

With that he stepped back from, tucking his sword away with a note of finality as his wings curled slightly to show peace.

Gabriel sneered, getting to his feet as his wings rustled in preparation for flight, "I would not have shown you such mercy."

"I know." His tone was enough to earn a glare from Gabriel, though the truth in it rang out more than anything else, "That's why you failed him."

Gabriel nodded before jumping off the cliff, wings catching the wing and soaring him into the early dawn light.

Turning back to the human, he held out a hand, pulling Jeep to his feet carefully. The young man nodded gratefully, brushing off his clothes and wincing a little at the bruising on his body.

"Thanks."

He nodded, a slight smile gracing his face before he turned at the sound of the infant fussing in his mother's arms.

"They're waiting."

When he turned to leave, he expected Jeep to rush back to Charlie and the baby, not reach out and stop him from leaving.

"Where are you going?"

"There are-"

"Jeep! Are you-Michael!"

The archangel turned as Charlie scrambled up the barely there foot path, clutching the prophesized baby to her chest, the pure hope in her eyes and then the growing relief as she saw him standing there made him pause, sighing slightly as the black wings on his shoulders shifted with his thoughts.

He looked back to Jeep, trying to keep a steady face, but his voice betrayed him when he spoke, "You are the true protector...you...always have been."

Jeep seemed to catch his meaning, and after a long moment Charlie did to, shaking her head as she moved closer.

"No...no-no-no...you can't leave...not yet…"

Michael wanted to turn away, say something in parting to reassure them before leaving...but he couldn't, not now...not after all that had transpired in the last twenty hours. With a sigh he nodded, watching Charlie pass Jeep the newborn baby before he suddenly had someone hugging him. The shock of it was enough to make him stiffen, the sensation of a compassionate touch something too new to him.

"Charlie-"

"Sshh…"

He hushed, gritting his teeth slightly as Jeep let out a forced chuckle, the was noise was borderline hysterical, but the man kept his cool, instead looking down at the baby in his arms.

Charlie squeezed a little, the action still much weaker than it should be, no surprise there considering she'd been fighting for her life for a day and half and had just had a baby in the middle of said battle. He let a small grin slip onto his face as his arms copied Charlie's, wrapping around her shoulders gently to reassure her. That simple gesture was enough and he could feel her relaxing, finally able to breathe easy knowing she was safe for the time being.

Least to say none of them were expecting the gut wrenching scream to echo from the crash site of the police cruiser.

Charlie spun in an instant, taking the baby back as Jeep moved to the edge of the cliff to look around, unable to see anything with the sunrise behind him casting long shadows.

"That's...Audrey…"

He nodded when Jeep glanced to him for answers, already in motion as he listened to the sounds the two humans couldn't hear.

"Stay here."

Now Michael took flight, wings stretching to their fullest to catch the air as he dove down the cliff side. The first thing he found was the mutilated cop car he'd stolen from Los Angeles, then he found feathers and Gabriel's blood, but last...even being an archangel who'd seen battle before...he wasn't ready to see what he found…

First thing was the lower angel trying to kill the young teenager, snarling as the female body it possessed tried to bite the kicking leg. Michael didn't even blink, diving to the ground and wings snapping out to catch him as he yanked the dog of heaven away to slide his sword through its chest. The body dropped to the ground below him, black eyes staring blankly up in death. He grimaced at the sight before moving back to his original target.

Audrey was gasping for air, every breath agony to her lungs as the tears tracked down her face. Her body was tense in the effort to keep from moving, exhaustion and pain making her tremble...as well as shock starting to set in and send her shivering. Every other breath she whined, trying to keep her teeth from chattering but also trying to get enough air into her lungs.

Landing a few yards away to avoid startling her and causing the teenager undue pain, he examined her visually before approaching. Her shoulder was dislocated, as was her knee, it looked like either her wrist or her hand itself was broken, there was too much swelling to be sure which. Multiple fresh scrapes and darkening bruises covered her skin, clothes torn and bloodied and clinging to her battered body.

"S-some...bod-dy...p-please…"

She was too weak to move her head enough to see him, his footsteps on the sand made her tense up, shaking even harder as she started to sob. He cringed when she flinched at his touch when he crouched down next to her, he never wanted humans to be afraid of him, especially not someone who'd gone through what she had.

"Do not be afraid Audrey."

"M-mich-ael…?"

His warm hand on her neck to gently turn her head was enough to confirm her question, a relieved sigh sliding from her pale lips. Her eyes were pained, but they brightened when they met Michael's, she managed a smile, even though she was barely holding back screams...might also have been because she was too weak.

"You...you died...Gabriel came after us…"

"I know...but it's over, you're safe…"

"Kinda...hard w-w-hen...I'm on th-the ground…"

Michael looked her over again, ensuring her spine was still undamaged before sliding an arm beneath her legs and the other around her shoulders. Even though he was as delicate as possible with her, Audrey still screamed in pain, her good hand gripping his armor tightly as she bit her lip in an attempt to stop. He stood still to let her adjust, carefully adjusting his hands to support her and be careful of her knee and shoulder. Audrey huddled against his chest, shaking from shock and cold as he began to move.

Charlie hid a gasp behind her hand when she saw them, eyes locked on the teenager in Michael's arms. Her muffled cries luckily didn't make it to Audrey, mostly because the teen was too far gone to hear them. Jeep rested a hand on the girl's ankle, careful of all her other injuries, his eyes locked on hers, a gentle smile lighting up his face when she looked to him.

"...The...baby…"

"Alive, thanks to you…"

Audrey smiled, letting out a soft breath before resting her head back against Michael's chest, a second later her chin dropped as her body went limp.

"Audrey?"

She didn't move, even when Michael shifted her in his arms.

"Audrey!"

Michael's eyes hardened, his grip on the teenager tightening as he looked to the far side of the cliff, the lights of the national forest settlement lighting up the shadowed valley.

"We need to move."

…

Audrey remained passed out during the sprint across the foothills to the encampment, which was good since even though Michael had no issue carrying her, he sacrificed comfort for speed, that and to not risk their safety Michael retracted his wings. The few national guard men standing watch when they approached took in the sight of the unconscious teenager, a crying newborn, and an exhausted woman with two bloody men. They didn't even question them, one shouting for a medic as they lead them to a small cabin. Michael kept Audrey in his arms the entire time, only setting her down when the doctor had to pop her shoulder and knee back into place.

The resulting pain stirred Audrey from unconsciousness, screaming in pain as she grabbed on to Michael's arm, clinging to him desperately. Once the humans' wounds were treated, and the baby checked over, another soldier escorted them to a large tent where four cots were waiting. Jeep shoved two of them together, taking an extra blanket someone brought to them to make a little nest between him and Charlie for the baby.

The new mother was asleep before her head hit the pillow, finally able to trust her surroundings enough to shut down. Jeep remained awake long enough to move the other two cots together when it was obvious the bandage wrapped Audrey wasn't going to let go of Michael after he'd carried her from the makeshift infirmary.

Michael carefully laid the teenager down first before stretching out beside her, letting her grip his hand with her uninjured one. Audrey curled as close to him as she could, still in pain but it was easing at the sedative and painkillers she was given kicked in. He grinned a little, glancing over at the little baby tucked next to Charlie and Jeep before he rolled his shoulders, letting his wings unfurl within the privacy of the tent.

"You know that's not going to be a good thing to do for awhile…your wings I mean..."

Jeep's exhausted words made him look up again, a soft snort passing his lips as he nodded, "I am aware...I will keep them hidden when necessary , but I just had them returned to me...I do not wish to lose the feeling just yet…"

"The blood on your coat...I saw it when we were boarding up the windows…"

"My own, when I rebelled I was cast down to Earth...and to further my disobedience I cut off my wings and all ties to Heaven."

Jeep winced, not sure what to say to that. Finally, yawning as he settled back and fell asleep, he said what Michael hadn't realized he'd wanted to hear.

"Thank you."

That earned an almost true smile as Michael laid down fully, one wing curled against his spine, the other stretching out carefully, tendons flexing beneath the feathers.

Audrey whimpered a little in her sleep, "Mm...Michael?"

"Yes?"

"…'kay...you didn't leave…"

"No."

"Good...I don' wan' you to leave…"

"Audrey-"

Her broken sob made him stop, watching her cry against his chest as it all came crashing down, it was just too much for her. Michael held her gently, cautious with her wounds, she finally stilled once his wing stretched over them, covering her like a soft blanket and providing warmth and reassurance.

"Don't leave…"

Audrey's voice was tired, slurring and barely a whisper, Michael sighed softly as he let his head rest on the pillow, eyes drifting shut for the chance to catch a bit of rest himself. The teenager shifted closer still, sighing in contentment as the warmth of his wing and body soothed her aches, the medicine easing her into sleep, and the archangel's presence ensuring her peace of mind so she would actually rest.

"Promise me...don't leave…"

"I promise."

Xxx

 _2039_

Xxx

Michael jerked awake, choking on air before he rolled sideways and threw up, nausea making his vision spin to the point he didn't even know who was holding the bucket for him.

Morning sickness...that's what Dr. Rogers had called it, if only Michael was that lucky...he'd had days where he'd been perfectly fine, leading him to believe he'd merely eaten something bad or had over exhausted himself, honestly wouldn't have been the first time.

Other days he'd been so ill he hadn't left his bed, pure dumb luck had kept those days to a minimum and when he wasn't expected to do anything or see anyone. It would have only been a matter of time before someone else figured out something was wrong.

Guess the archangel could be grateful it was the three Corps soldiers who he had a bit of trust for. Alex went without speaking, but Banks and Mack...only their close ties to Alex, being privy to the Chosen One's identity, and their skills in the Corps itself...made things that much easier right now.

Michael let out a groan before retching again, wishing it would just stop, the ache in his abdomen was more than just his stomach, and now he knew why. His vision finally cleared enough for him to see Alex in front of him, holding the bucket in one hand and the other hovering over the call button on the pager. Noma was behind him, hands lightly on his shoulders to keep him upright, helping him lay back after the dry heaves stopped.

Water hadn't ever tasted to good then it did right then, the awful taste in his mouth disappearing after rinsing and a few swallows.

He covered his eyes with a hand, the sunlight filtering in through the window was a touch irritating after having just woken up. Vaguely he could heard Alex moving the bucket away before speaking, voice low and calm, "You alright?"

"Yes," No...in reality he was miserable, head still spinning and nausea threatening to make speech impossible yet again, but he swallowed back the feeling, trying to force his body to calm down. His skin was coated in a cold sweat, not helping him feel any better as he sat up slowly, grimacing a little before his head stopped trying to make the room spin.

"Michael?"

"What time is it?"

"Ten-thirty, Dr. Rogers came in at eight o'clock, but you were still sound asleep, said to page him once you felt like eating. He's with the senate right now."

Michael nodded, mind finally catching up to what was going on, he didn't dream...at least normally, the rare times he did it was always memories, mostly ones he didn't want to relive.

Shaking the thoughts from his mind, Michael glanced at his hand, the IV had been removed for the time being, and he unclipped the heart monitor after a minute, standing slowly incase he was going to be sick.

"Hey...Michael? What's going on?"

"I'm fine Lannon."

Noma stepped in, grabbing onto Alex before he could move to stop the archangel, instead the two watched as Michael grabbed the hospital clothes left on the counter, heading to the bathroom and having to stop for a minute at the door, one arm bracing him upright as he closed his eyes.

"Still nauseous?"

"Mhm."

Noma spoke up, "Take your time then and don't move quickly, let us know if you need us."

Michael glanced over at her before nodding, taking another minute when that simple action made him cough, swallowing back the feeling rising in his throat again.

"You sure you're ok for this Michael?"

"Alex...I assure you I can shower on my own, I promise-"

His trailing off didn't exactly help his case, and Alex stood up at his hesitation.

"Promise what?"

"Nothing, nothing at all…"

If Alex took offense to his sharp tone and almost biting snap, he didn't show it, merely nodding as Michael stepped into the bathroom fully and shut the door behind him.

The hot water felt amazing, a simple pleasure he didn't often notice besides out of necessity, now it helped soothe tense muscles and wash away what it could of the memories that had started to resurface. Why now of all times for those thoughts to come back…?

It didn't help that in all honesty, he'd broken that promise as well. He'd waited two weeks in the Red Ridge camp while Audrey healed and established herself as par t of the forming community. At the end of those fourteen days, Jeep and Charlie were already planning on leaving, wanting to keep moving in case Gabriel came after the baby, and to keep everyone else safe in case of such an attack. Michael refused to let them go alone.

The last time he saw Audrey Anderson, was when he'd left the big tent the five of them had shared since arriving, having gone in to fetch the baby from her while Charlie and Jeep finished loading the truck they were taking. Her look of utter betrayal and hurt still haunted him late at night when old ghosts came to visit instead of sleep.

Michael grimaced, wishing he could have made things right...for all he knew Audrey was long since dead...so little contact was kept between the cities of the Western Cradle let alone other areas of the country...who knew what had become of the brave teenager who had been willing to die for a baby born in the middle of Judgement Day.

He glanced down at that, hand rubbing his abdomen slightly as he stood under the spray of water, watching the warm rivulets track down his chest and over the almost imperceptible bump. Any casual observer would miss it, but to him it might as well be the size of the mountain for all it meant.

Breath hitching, Michael couldn't tell if he was crying or not, the hot water feeling the same as tears on his face as he leaned against the shower stall wall heavily, arms wrapping around his torso tightly as his head dropped against the tile. He didn't know how long he stood there, barely moving other than ragged breathing as he just let it all sink in.

The sounds of the hospital room's main door opening and closing several times finally stirred him enough to move again, snapping him from his thoughts as years of battle and politics made him shove everything out of his mind to regain his composure.

...Damn...he still had to deal with the senate...

* * *

 **Review please?  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dominion, its locations, characters, plot, etc. I do own this cray idea and a love for angels, and a few characters thrown in  
**

 **Summary: Six weeks post 1x04 _The Flood_ , AU. Ever since Michal returned to Vega after being stabbed, some of the Corps soldiers noticed he wasn't always the stoic, aloof archangel Vega's known for years. And Alex is about to find out why. Also...William Whele has a secret to tell about a night that went normally to everyone else but was actually something much bigger.**

 **To _Tuanzi_ : aww! I think he'd be a little happy and a little unsure...Thank you so much! So glad someone is liking this and reviewing!  
**

* * *

 **Chapter Five  
**

Xxx

Consul Becca Thorn had to give Eric Rogers credit for keeping his Hippocratic oath. Many doctors had folded under the threat of the senate bearing down on them for information, Rogers had not only kept his mouth shut but also maintained his cool when faced by the head of the Vega's senate. Rogers was currently letting them look through the copies of the tests he'd run, sitting quietly as he pulled up an ultrasound image on the main screen and waited for the questions.

Both Consul Thorn and Consul Whele were there, as well as General Riesen, Claire, William, and Senator Julien. No one spoke for a long time, reading through the papers in silence. The unnerving quiet was finally broken when David Whele dropped his papers to the table with a heavy thud.

"You. Have. Got. To be kidding me!"

Rogers shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back in his chair. "Does it look like I'm kidding?"

"Michael is male...and an archangel...how is this even possible?"

"If either one of us knew Consul Whele, I assure you, the information would be in the files. This does not appear to be something that has been possible for awhile, the MRI scans on the blood vessels and nerves shows that the attachment of the womb to Michael's body is not normal. Comparing last night's MRI to the one done two years ago, the blood vessel attachments were not originally there, the nerves are new connections and the muscles are still growing to make accommodations for the changes."

Riesen rubbed at his forehead, pulling out an ultrasound print, "How...what does Michael say of this?"

Dr. Rogers winced a little, "Honestly not much, the night before last he was quite agitated after hearing my diagnosis, and after last night's ultrasound he basically withdrew from speaking with me or the soldiers with him. I have not really had a chance to speak with him since yesterday evening just before I was rudely interrupted by your arrival."

Becca's eyes narrowed, "What went on last night?"

"Other than the MRI and the second set of blood tests in the file, I was able to do a proper ultrasound, and get this recording." Rogers typed in a command on his keyboard, playing an audio file.

Senator Julien and Becca dropped their heads slightly once they recognized the sound, William chewed on the inside of his cheek, glancing around to everyone confused. David scoffed, shaking his head as he leaned forward slightly.

"So what...that thing is alive and has a heartbeat, how do we know it's not some monster or something?"

"David!"

Claire almost stood up at his words, Senator Julien keeping a grip on her arm and keeping her sitting at her place at the conference table. "It's a baby! Just look at the ultrasound, isn't it obvious?!"

That earned a sneer from Becca as she crossed her arms, "A baby what though? It appears human but so does Michael, also what is this going to do to him...Dr. Rogers you said the blood vessels are newly developed? What else?"

"Well in the situation should Michael carry to term he would deliver naturally-"

"What the hell?!"

Riesen glared, "Consul Whele, control yourself!"

David ignored him, standing up in anger, "So not only is the city's archangel pregnant but if he carries the thing until its birthed or whatever he has a-"

"David!"

"Whele!"

"Father stop!"

Dr. Rogers sighed heavily, removing his glasses and beginning to clean them as he tuned out the escalating shouts, waving off a nurse when she ducked into to check on the loud voices. The V-6's continued their "discussion" for several minutes, and the doctor was just about ready to order himself lunch when the group of them finally settled down and sat once again, none making eye contact.

"There are also the hormone changes, while centered on the womb for maintaining the development of the fetus, Michael's system is bordering on being overwhelmed with the hormones, he is not only suffering from the symptoms of pregnancy, but is experiencing the challenges of warring hormones trying to dominate his emotions."

David cleared his throat slightly, "Centered on his abdomen?"

Becca caught the meaning before Rogers did, scowling as she spoke, "It means Michael won't end up breastfeeding Whele."

Rogers bit back a smirk as the room fell into shouting again, going ahead and sending a message to his assistant and asking for something to eat while he waited to continue his meeting. Noma had paged him the message that Michael had woken up and started moving around, the doctor hoped the archangel would be able to get some food into him. Whatever his decision was in the next few days, the archangel needed the nutrients to feel better in general.

There was an ebb in the yelling, just enough for the doctor to interject one more factor that he knew would send this meeting all to hell.

"Did I mention that Michael has the decision to terminate the pregnancy?"

Xxx

Not counting the dreams that had stirred him from sleep, Michael's day wasn't that bad so far. The shower had helped magnificently, and the light weight fabric of the grey long sleeve shirt and loose pants, plus a pair of thick socks, were comfortable enough he was able to ignore the nausea trying to rise again.

Alex and Noma had occupied themselves while he was in the shower by cleaning up the hospital room a bit and getting food sent in, a tray of light foods were waiting for the archangel when he finally left the bathroom to join him.

Toast stayed down no problem, as did the water, Jell-O, and soup, Michael didn't dare try the fruit when just the smell of it made him gag. Alex eased his discomfort by happily eating the applesauce for him.

The two soldiers ended up playing cards while he slowly worked his way through the tray of food, he couldn't keep the small grin from crossing his face as he watched them, no matter how hard he tried.

Noma was excellent at calling Alex's bluff, which wasn't hard, Lannon was a horrible liar when it came to cards. Funny considering most of his life was a lie one way or another. Alex on the other hand, was a master at shuffling and card tricks, making Noma loose her focus every few minutes by appearing to multiply the number of cards in his hands without ever touching the deck.

Alex had just managed to lay all the cards out in a line on the tray, carefully guiding the two ends to make the row of cards buckle and wave back and forth, when the hospital door opened suddenly, breaking Alex's focus and sending the cards jumping into the air in an impromptu game of fifty-two pick up.

Michael turned enough from laying on his side to see Becca stepping in the room behind Dr. Rogers. The Consul didn't look very happy as she came to a stop at the end of Michael's bed, arms crossed as she glanced to the two soldiers.

"Leave."

Neither moved, earning a sharp glare from the irate woman before Dr. Rogers nodded slightly when Noma looked to him for help. The two only left once Michael nodded as well, shifting to sit up on the edge of the bed as Becca moved to the chair, resting a hand on the back of it but not sitting down.

She didn't speak, merely stared at Michael while he stared back. His hands balled into fists in his lap before he forced himself to relax, but that simple motion was enough, Becca's eyes flicked down, stopping on his abdomen with a critical gaze.

"Michael...what…" Her heavy sigh when she trailed off was enough to make his shoulders drop in defeat.

"Yes."

One word said it all, confirmed what Rogers had told her, confirmed that Michael believed him, and confirmed to Becca he had lied to her.

"I can't believe this…"

"What part of Dr. Rogers' explanation did you not-"

Becca began to pace, arms gesturing wildly in agitation, "I understood all of it Michael! This has nothing to do with the test results...what the hell were you thinking?!"

He shifted so he could see her, arms crossing over his chest, "And what do you mean by that?"

"You have told me and the other consorts time and time again you could not risk one of us getting pregnant...and then you go and do it yourself?"

That made him growl, standing up as she stared him down, "You think I planned this...that I wanted this?"

"I don't know what to think! You didn't come to me or anyone else when you started getting sick, you had to be brought in by the soldiers...and until yesterday when your file was accessed no one knew you were even ill! What am I supposed to think Michael?! Tell me, because obviously you didn't trust me to make my own opinion...you lied to me! And then this?! What is the difference between one of us getting pregnant or you?!"

An hour from now Michael figured he could blame his sharp tone and way too explosive temper on all the changes going on, and he probably should have attempted to rein in his emotions a bit better...present time though...Michael was angry enough he finally understood the human phrase 'seeing red'.

"Get pregnant? You think this was intentional?! I had no idea this was possible let alone even happened! You know I couldn't risk any of you possibly having a child with me."

"But why?! It obviously didn't stop you!"

"Because a child sired by an angel will be nothing but heartbreak and pain!"

"How?!"

"Because it would be a Nephilim!"

Becca stopped slightly, "A...what?"

Michael growled, leaning on the end of his bed as he glared, "A Nephilim, created from a son of God and daughter of man...completely uncontrollable, a bloodthirsty monster...the last time they existed God ordered their complete annihilation to protect his precious creation of mankind. They were raised solely for war by my fallen brothers."

"And now? Raised properly no child is inherently evil, you can't say that a mother raising her child would turn it into a monster."

"The mother wouldn't be able to-"

"Why not?!"

Michael's eyes narrowed at her interruption, muscles tensing as his voice grew sharper, "Because they would be dead!"

He really shouldn't have taken satisfaction in the look of horror on Becca's face, but his anger only intensified, "No mother ever survived carrying an angel's child, the unborn would weaken her before its birth and no amount of power from the angels or healers would save her upon delivery. Even their sires would be unlikely to be able to contain their spawn for long. They are monsters Rebecca...any Nephilim found on Earth since the beginning has been or will be destroyed instantly, even still in the womb. All angels know to kill them and their mothers if needed on sight."

Consul Thorn should have kept her mouth shut, instead her tone was bordering on sarcasm but enough of it was serious, "And now you're carrying one...shall I go get your sword Michael? Or are you too much of an ass to do it yourself? How do I call one of the other angels to do it for you?"

"You think this is a Nephilim?"

"What else would it be?!"

"I don't know!"

"You don't know?!"

"Consul, I don't know how in my father's name this happened, I don't know why it happened...I don't know if this is a Nephilim or some...some demon from hell! How on Earth could it be a Nephilim? Who would possibly be the other half?!"

Becca scowled, shrugging as she shook her head, "Obviously this isn't right, Dr. Rogers is waiting for your say, an operating room will be prepped within the hour and we can terminate this."

"What?"

Consul Rebecca Thorn should have turned from her agitated pacing to at least look at Michael when his voice suddenly dropped, instead she kept going on about the surgery, heading to the door to get Dr. Rogers who was undoubtedly waiting outside with the Archangel Corps soldiers.

"...the blood vessels will be simple to remove, the nerves might cause a complication and the scar tissue from the incision will be a concern when you return to your duties-"

"Get out."

That made her pause, freezing mid step as she turned to face Michael at least, seeing him hunched over as he leaned on the bed, one hand gripping the foot panel tightly, the other hovering over his stomach.

"Excuse me?"

"Get. Out."

"Michael," She took a step forward, hand reaching to touch his shoulder, "Talk to me...you know you always can."

He scoffed, shaking his head a little.

"Michael...let me get Dr. Rogers, we can end this and things will be fi-"

" _GET OUT_!"

At Michael's strangled yell the door flew open in time to catch the water pitcher before the glass container could hit Becca when she had scrambled back as Michael lashed out. Sgt. Blake and Mack escorted the Consul out, not saying a word as Alex rushed to Michael's side when he turned and slid to the floor.

Someone shut the door for them, blocking out the rest of the world. Michael didn't notice, knees curling to his chest as his hands gripped his hair. The archangel lost it...shaking as he sobbed outright, not caring anymore who saw him or that he was betraying himself by showing weakness.

Without conscious thought one of his hands dropped to his stomach, fingers curling around the small rounding under his skin. A minute later Alex was by his side, sitting against him and wrapping an arm around his shoulders in silent comfort.

For several minutes it didn't help, the tears wouldn't stop and air wouldn't make it into his lungs. It wasn't until the pain started stretching across his stomach again did he do more than just sit there shaking.

His pained grimace made Alex move more, the hand around his shoulders gripped gently, the other moved to rest over Michael's, almost jerking back before Michael curled around the two hands, trying to relieve the pain.

"I need to call Dr. Rogers…"

"No...why bother…"

"Michael…"

"Why Alex? Not like this is going to do any good…"

Alex shifted, making Michael look at him when he moved away, "Because making this choice after a...talk...like that, and when you're in pain like this isn't a good idea, a clouded mind does not allow clear thinking."

"Where-" Michael grimaced, curling up even tighter as he gasped for air, "...where did you hear that?"

"From you."

The archangel glanced up at him, finally nodding in understanding, he didn't realize how much he'd needed Alex's warmth when he stood up...it soothed the deep reaching ache resonating in his abdomen. Alex was back next to him in a second, having smacked the call button to get Dr. Rogers back in. Michael was relieved when Alex helped him up onto the bed, and didn't pull away from him when the archangel gripped his hand as a wave of pain made him curl up almost into a ball.

Dr. Rogers reattached the IV quickly, restarting the Magnesium Sulfate drip and prepping a sedative injection just in case. Michael groaned in pain a few times, shifting uncomfortably before going still as he sagged into the mattress. Dr. Rogers held out an oxygen mask, Michael taking it after a moment and keeping it close enough to help ease his lungs with the pure air.

"I will let you rest for a bit, if you're keeping food down I'd like you to eat more later, and I'll be back to speak with you in awhile. I am concerned for your health if we put off some things."

Michael nodded after a minute, eyes drifting shut as Dr. Rogers stood up and left the room. Alex moved from the chair to sit on the edge of the bed next to Michael, the archangel shifted to glance at him before staring at the sheets.

"I know this probably doesn't help any...but it'll be ok."

Michael's lips twitched into a bit of a grin before a tired chuckle slid from his throat, "It doesn't...not really...but thank you."

"No problem...that's kind of why I'm here...well that and the food here is better than the barracks."

* * *

 **Review please? Pretty please?  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dominion, its locations, characters, plot, etc. I do own this cray idea and a love for angels, and a few characters thrown in  
**

 **Summary: Six weeks post 1x04 _The Flood_ , AU. Ever since Michal returned to Vega after being stabbed, some of the Corps soldiers noticed he wasn't always the stoic, aloof archangel Vega's known for years. And Alex is about to find out why. Also...William Whele has a secret to tell about a night that went normally to everyone else but was actually something much bigger.**

 **To _Tuanzi_ : Yeah, I don't like Becca either, it's fun to right her as a jerk...Alex, he and Michael just fit for the hurt/comfort...Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm glad somebody cares enough to do so!  
**

* * *

 **Chapter Six  
**

Xxx

Michael didn't sleep well, which to him wasn't uncommon, he'd have nights where he didn't sleep at all. Tonight though he wished he could sleep, being awake left too much time to think...too much time by himself. After Dr. Rogers had returned and spoke with him at length, Michael had ordered Alex to return to the barracks for a full night's sleep. Noma was sleeping at the nursing station down the hall and only getting up to check Michael's vitals every hour. Sgt. Mack and Connors were the ones at his door, Blake would relieve Ethan in a few more hours.

The talk hadn't been the best...Dr. Rogers had returned only after ensuring the senate members had left the hospital completely, not risking another interruption. Michael had allowed Alex to stay, knowing one way or another Noma would hear anyhow and it might as well be from her friend.

Rogers had at least been direct, not skimming over or trying to soften his information. Michael's body was wreaking havoc on itself, the hormone changes were enough to drive anyone nuts, the flood of hormone levels maintaining the fetus were half the reason Michael was feeling so lousy. The nausea was partly from that and partly just from the pregnancy naturally. The weight gain was obvious, but the cramping was becoming a concern. Part of it was stress and Michael's blood pressure suddenly spiking or dropping, causing his body to try and reject the new organs and fetus. The other half was due to the fact that Michael now had the new organs and the muscles to go with them...muscle development in the archangel's past experience just sucked…

There was a positive note Rogers could provide should Michael choose to continue the pregnancy, the nausea and some of the cramping pain would disappear within a couple weeks. The hormone levels would even out as the new organ development finished and the archangel's body adjusted to the changes. Because the new organs were growing and a bit out of the place naturally, Rogers wanted to watch things closely and monitor Michael's progress to ensure the archangel's safety, and that of the fetus.

The doctor was going on the MRI results and a slightly wild hunch that new organs Michael now had were wholly temporary. Only there to support the fetus safely to term. Should the pregnancy be terminated, there was a possibility that Michael's body would try to reject the new organs and cause issues. Rogers stated that the womb and 'accessories', as he described everything else, were becoming more a part of Michael as time went on and things would get easier.

He also described it like a survival defense mechanism; in a woman the most dangerous time in a pregnancy to miscarry was the first trimester, serious medical conditions none withstanding. At the current time, Michael's body was trying to adjust to the changes, resulting in the 'raging hormones'. The longer the pregnancy went on the higher risk terminating or a miscarriage was to Michael in general.

Michael had roughly three days to decide, at that point he' d be eleven weeks pregnant and while his own health would improve, the risks would only increase should he decide to end this. There was also the fact that he would have to adjust to it all himself, a miscarriage could cause the archangel insurmountable amounts of pain.

Rogers had left only after both Michael and Alex had run out of questions and the archangel had grown increasingly quiet. Alex had hesitated before complying with Michael's order to leave, he did set his ear piece on the tray, giving Michael constant contact with the Corps soldiers outside his door and Noma down the hall. They'd all switched to a different channel to keep others from overhearing anything.

After he was alone, the hours had dragged out, Michael had been able to doze for awhile but never reached a deep enough sleep to remain unconscious. Which was odd since the last few days even before the ceremony he'd almost been dragging himself through the motions he'd been so tired. He almost regretted sending Alex back to the barracks now.

He'd always kept his distance from not only the people of Vega but especially the senate, even more so from Becca Thorn, soon after his encounter with Furiad, he'd finally done what he should have done months ago when the nights began. He stopped calling for the Consul and her consorts to join him in the Stratosphere. The icy tension that developed between himself and the Consul only intensified as time passed, only years of keeping distance between himself and the humans made the few senate meetings he attended tolerable.

Michael was beginning to wonder just why he bothered, the senate rarely listened to him, even when they did it was as a last resort. While they seemed to submit to his authority, the one they'd given him, they assumed his lack of involvement was from not caring. Rather Michael wanted them to learn and decide for themselves, asking for his assistance because they wanted, not needed it.

He sometimes left meetings understanding God's idea that mankind wasn't worth celestials' time anymore. Then he would walk through the city, rarely approached but always respected, always seeing people grateful for his presence and protection. The Corps barracks were no different, most days the soldiers would see him right away and the formality and strict coldness would almost make him as aggravated as the senate did.

But sometimes he could enter and be there for hours without the majority of the soldiers noting his presence, those were the best times, he rather enjoyed listening to the constant banter and talk among the soldiers. Details of patrols and shifts he hadn't read in a report yet, or things not included in reports. Many of the Archangel Corps soldiers found Michael irritating, cold, stiff, lacking in emotion, not human. The last part almost earned laugh from him at the time, even the others had laughed at the one woman's observation, stating that should be obvious considering Michael was an archangel.

Other times he heard the loyalty in these soldiers, about a third of them not only highly respected Michael but had been willing to or had died for him. About half of the attacks on the city involved higher angels, and from the sounds of them Michael should have been called in for assistance. The soldiers on the other hand had refused to make the call, instead fighting to the death and most succeeded. Michael didn't know what to think about that...no, scratch that, he did know...he hated that humans had to lose their lives because of him, that they would fight until the end against an enemy that when one fell two or three more were always waiting to take its place. He just wanted this war to be over…

Xxx

Noma was leaning on the wall next to Michael's door when Alex returned to the hospital after eight amazing hours of uninterrupted sleep. Ethan was the only other one there at the time as their unit's captain was reassigning Blake and Connors and getting a guard rotation established for the archangel, Michael was going to have to decide soon what the heck he was going to do...nothing could be kept a secret in Vega for long...Alex should know…

"Michael's still asleep, well more like actually just got to sleep." said Noma, crossing her arms over her chest.

Alex looked to her in confusion, "Why?"

"Didn't sleep last night I guess, at least not a lot, every vital check I did he was awake or would open his eyes the minute I was next to the bed. Never spoke but was way too alert to have actually slept."

That earned a 'humph' from Alex before he slipped inside the private room while Noma remained on guard. The Magnesium Sulfate IV bag was finally gone, meaning the cramps had stopped and stayed gone sometime in the night. Michael was curled on his side again, looking anything but peaceful, but at least he was asleep.

Alex eased into the chair again, getting comfortable to wait until the archangel woke up. Hopefully he wouldn't be sick upon regaining consciousness.

The soldier must have sat there for nearly an hour in bored silence, taking to staring at the monitors next to the hospital. His arm itched, and he thought nothing of it as he scratched at it through his sleeve, when the itch became intense burning he rushed to the bathroom to run the forearm under cold water, relieving the feeling enough to return to the main room and find Michael watching him.

"What is it?"

"Don't know, it's just burning, like it's…"

Alex trailed off, pausing in his scratching to stare at the twisting and spiraling tattoos curling over his skin. The black ink burned as it moved, shifting and locking into opposite strands for split seconds before moving again. He stared at the markings, trying to make sense of at least one of the phrases revealed, they blurred together as his skin burned.

"What does it say?"

Michael's voice brought Alex back to focus, the steady tone reassuring him as he tried to understand the fast shifting script.

"It's...going too fast...there's a bunch of phrases...all the same but in different languages...the writings are weird…"

"Can you read any of them?"

"No…"

Alex didn't miss Michael's faint sigh, whether of frustration or exhaustion he couldn't tell, but he heard it nonetheless. The burning began to ebb, his skin tingling and going numb as the moving lines slowed and then stopped one more time before returning to normal.

"Wait…"

... _Protect the Innocent_ …

Xxx

Michael didn't get back to sleep the rest of the day, slowly growing more fatigued and tense as the hours went on. He did however go all morning and afternoon without being sick, managing to eat several small meals without any issue, as well as get out of bed for awhile to move around. Alex was almost excited for that, the archangel was pale to begin with, but ash grey just wasn't a color he wanted to see in association to Michael, seeing a more normal color come back eased all of them.

Rogers had stopped in only twice, and was as glad as the rest of them that they went an entire day without having to resort to drugs for any reason. Noma had even left just before noon to sleep at the barracks, returning late evening to find Michael had finally dozed off again, this time not waking or even moving when she entered the room.

"How long has he been asleep?" She asked as she came to stand next to Alex's chair.

"About half an hour, dozed off talking."

"Either of you eat yet?"

"No, was going to, then Michael fell asleep."

Noma hummed softly, moving to the opposite side of the bed and chair. "Rogers is thinking about discharging Michael tomorrow morning."

"Really?"

She nodded, "Thinks he'll be more relaxed and feel better if he has a couple nights to himself in the Stratosphere, wants at least one of us posted there at all times, the senate has been bugging him all day. Rogers does want to meet with him in two days though…"

"For what?"

Noma gave him a look, eyes flicking to Michael before she stared at Alex until he got it.

Rogers wanted Michael's decision.

Xxx

Alex fell asleep in the chair next to Michael's bed after Noma left, neither one of them had been hungry and the archangel hadn't woken up. By the time the soldier stirred enough to realize he had a crick in his neck bad enough to disturb his sleep, he wasn't the only one having a rough night.

Michael moaned in his sleep, twitching slightly as his breathing grew rapid and uneven. It wasn't enough to set off the heart monitor, but the beats were increasing as he shifted in his sleep. The archangel mumbled something as his head turned away from the soldier, eyelids fluttering slightly.

Alex was careful as he reached a hand out, Michael's hands were balled into fists in the sheets, knuckles paling with his tight grip. The archangel tensed when Alex's hand rested on his shoulder, moaning again as he struggled even more.

"Michael...wake up."

All that earned was the tense face to turn towards his voice, breath hot on his arm. Michael's heart rate was starting to flash on the monitor, any higher and an alarm would be sent to Dr. Rogers. That was the last thing Michael needed…

"Michael...you're safe...wake up…"

Something that time worked, the archangel gasped faintly as he woke up, blinking in the dim light before rubbing at his face when Alex backed off. Michael didn't move much when Alex sat down, one hand dropped back to the sheets, the other remained over his eyes as he slowed his breathing back down. Alex didn't dare speak, the tightness in Michael's jaw was enough to keep him quiet.

Once the other hand finally eased back to rest at Michael's side, Alex spoke, "Need anything?"

"No."

The sharp tone made him start, not because it was there, but Alex hadn't heard it since the last time he and Michael had met up in the Stratosphere to teach the soldier how to meditate and possibly read the tattoos swirling over his skin. The single word sounded so normal it was a bit of a shock.

"You sure? I-"

"I said No."

Alex sat back, watching Michael silently for several minutes, the archangel was impossibly still the entire time, almost like a statue. For the first time since the archangel collapsed on stage, Alex saw the Michael he'd come to know since he joined the Corps at sixteen.

The familiarity didn't last long, Michael lost the tension in his body after awhile, eyes squeezing shut as he rubbed at them again before rolling to lie on his side, blankets wrapped around him tightly. "My apologies Alex."

"Nah it's alright."

"No," Michael sighed, sagging against the pillows in exhaustion, "It's not...this is just…"

His trailing off made Alex wince slightly. He leaned forward, catching the archangel's gaze before speaking.

"I know."

Xxx

Rogers did discharge Michael, but only in the late afternoon, one to ensure he ate more before leaving and was able to get up and walk around several times without causing any pain or dizziness. The archangel was on restricted activity, and the five soldiers who had been on guard rotation the duration of his stay all knew it as well. Michael could move about as he pleased in his suite, emphasis on resting though. But Dr. Rogers had firmly stated to not stop in at the barracks, or anywhere else for that matter. He had also threatened bodily harm if Michael tried to fly at all, the determination in the doctor's voice had been impressive.

The second reason Dr. Rogers had Michael wait to leave, was then he could leave the hospital without running into any senate members, a full session had been called and there was no chance they'd be stopped. Michael took the chance to move discreetly, even accepting the use of the Corps jeep to move three streets over so to avoid people seeing him.

Once back in the Stratosphere penthouse suite, Michael left Noma and Alex to their own devices, retreating to the bathroom with a change of clothes while the soldiers occupied themselves with the food already waiting.

Personally, neither wanted to leave at the moment even though only one of them needed to stay. Their unit captain hadn't been pleased to hear that they had abandoned their posts suddenly and then had not reported in for several hours. Once Ethan had returned to the barracks and informed him that Michael was in the hospital and they had established an impromptu guard rotation, Captain Wills had been more forgiving. It also may have helped that Michael had radioed in to him privately the day before he was released, clearing up any lingering issues with the duties of those with him. Wills had simply rearranged those able to be trusted with high ranking guard detail, allowing some of the newly inducted soldiers to move up from basic duties when spots opened during all the shifting.

The rotation for the next two days with Michael was every six hours, a standard shift, but the other eighteen of the day were left to training and basic duties as still expected of a soldier the Corps.

Hence Alex and Noma hesitating to decide which one of them would be leaving.

Michael made the choice for them, exiting the bathroom half an hour later shirtless as he gestured for Alex to join him near the windows. Noma sighed but left without a word, making a face at Alex when he smirked. The archangel watched their exchange with tempered patience, already seated when Alex turned to remove his weapons and padded jacket before sitting across from the archangel and settling in for a couple hours of attempting to lose himself in meditation.

All things considered he didn't do too bad, a couple times he startled himself out of the relaxed state, looking around anxiously before settling once he saw Michael hadn't moved. The archangel only roused when Alex fell over once, more from how he'd been sitting then anything he did but he was pretty numb when Michael shook his shoulders to wake him up fully.

"Did you see anything?" Michael asked.

"No...I'm never going to get the hang of this."

Michael's lips had twitched in a bare semblance of a grin, the archangel was more relaxed and in turn more normal in his own settings. "You will learn, it is not easy to grasp at first."

"So says the guy whose been doing this since the dawn of time."

An eyebrow rose slightly before Michael inhaled deeply and closed his eyes again, remaining still as he spoke while Alex settled again. "Not quite that long."

The low snort earned another twitch of his lips before Michael went perfectly still again, Alex trying to join him a minute later once he'd figured out how to sit and not make his legs go numb.

This time Alex couldn't lose himself to his own breathing, every little sound kept drawing his attention, took a lot to keep his eyes closed as he listened. Michael's breathing was almost nonexistent, barely audible except as the faintest whisper. The wind outside the windows wasn't very loud, but enough that it mingled with the soft rustling of fabric from the silk curtains hanging by the one open panel of glass.

Alex tried to focus, only succeeding in irritating himself enough he chanced opening his eyes. Michael was completely unaware of his lapse, or was and just wasn't bothering with a reaction. The archangel's own control spurred Alex to try one more time, eyes closing and body slowly loosing tension.

Then he heard it.

The wind outside had lost its calm flow, something was breaking it up, the disturbance was steady but quiet. And also not in a pattern, like beats without a rhythm. It took Alex half a minute to recognize the sound as wings, angel wings. The other half of the minute was him calculating whether or not he could get to his gun and sword before the wings arrived as well as move Michael from the exposed window. He didn't have much time to decide, the beats were moving closer and closer until sharp rustling preceded an angel landing in the open window.

Alex moved without thinking, diving to the side to grab his gun and fire off a shot on instinct while his other hand grabbed at his sword. Michael was just as mobile, rolling to his feet with ease and pulling his swords out to hold in defense. The angel in the window had moved to the side at the gun shot, ebony wings curling around their body protectively before retracting in a flash.

A second angel landed a minute after the first, looking over the room before staring at Michael. "Come now brother put away your blades, this is childish, can we not have a little chat."

"I will do so when you lay down yours."

The second angel sighed, rolling his eyes as he pulled his sword from his hip, tossing it to the floor before holding up his hands innocently. The first angel, a blonde female did the same, smirking as Michael lowered his arms but didn't set his weapons down.

"Really Michael, still don't trust us?"

"You I trust Uriel, I have not held an such feeling towards my brother for many years."

Alex shifted his stance, keeping his gun pointed in the male angel now that Michael had acknowledged his sister, just because they'd met before didn't mean the Chosen One liked the female archangel.

"Aren't you going to introduce me Michael? After all you've kept me from him long enough."

The soldier didn't need an introduction as Michael's jaw tightened, arm coming back up to keep a blade between his brother and Alex.

"Gabriel."

* * *

 **Review please? Pretty please?  
**

 **I stop updating if people stop reviewing...please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dominion, its locations, characters, plot, etc. I do own this cray idea and a love for angels, and a few characters thrown in  
**

 **Summary: Six weeks post 1x04 _The Flood_ , AU. Ever since Michal returned to Vega after being stabbed, some of the Corps soldiers noticed he wasn't always the stoic, aloof archangel Vega's known for years. And Alex is about to find out why. Also...William Whele has a secret to tell about a night that went normally to everyone else but was actually something much bigger.**

 **To _Tuanzi_ : I cannot thank you enough for reviewing, you are so awesome! I'm glad you're excited! Thanks for reading and enjoy the next chapter!  
**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven  
**

Xxx

The darker haired and darker skinned angel smirked at Alex's affirmation, nodding politely before glancing to his brother, an eyebrow raising as he looked his brother over carefully.

"Speak Gabriel."

Michael's tone left no room to argue or ignore in Alex's mind, but to the other archangel who was almost cocky in his attitude, he saw little threat in the voice.

"Of what Michael? Uriel here tells me she drops in unannounced quite often and doesn't receive such a welcome."

Uriel scoffed, leaning back against the wall and crossing her arms casually as she watched Gabriel begin to move about the suite, Michael mirroring him so he was always between Gabriel and Alex. "Oh yes, no such welcome for me, just dragged out a window and tossed on the nearest roof top."

Gabriel chuckled, the sound coming naturally from him. Alex watched him carefully, keeping one eye on Uriel as she stared at his exposed arms and the tattoos tracking up them.

"I won't ask again, speak Gabriel or leave."

The dramatic sigh Gabriel let out preceded him dropping into a chair on the far side of Michael's bed, casually leaning on a hand as he met Michael's gaze evenly, "I am merely concerned with your well being, Uriel came to me two nights ago with the information you were in the monkeys' place of healing...though seeing you now I haven't the slightest idea why…"

Michael didn't react to the barb at mankind, jaw tightening as he tensed slightly when Uriel moved, "It is not of your concern, leave Gabriel."

Uriel's staring moved from Alex when he spoke, glancing at her brother before she looked around the room confused.

"Michael, who else is in here?"

"No one."

She sighed in irritation, moving slowly to walk around the room, having to gently push Michael's sword away when he held it in front of her as a warning when she tried to walk near Alex. "Yes there is...I can hear four other heart beats and only see three people. Where is your other guard hiding?"

"There is no one sister."

Her growl only made Michael reply back in the same manner, the tone almost feral from the archangel's throat. Alex took a step back at the sounds, it still struck him hard when he saw the brief moments that proved Michael was in no way human.

Uriel scowled, keeping her eyes on Michael's as she stepped closer as if to determine if her brother was lying. Alex saw her gaze flick to Gabriel for the briefest of seconds, the other brother nodding almost imperceptibly without Michael ever seeing it. The eldest archangel in the room chanced to turn his head to see Alex, and opened himself up for what came next.

There was no doubt Michael was strong, stronger than any human and most angels. But taken by surprise against the two archangels who were almost his equals, one of them using their wings for added force, he didn't stand a chance.

Uriel had spun Michael around and knocked him back to lay on the bed in a split second, Gabriel lunging forward to pin Michael's wrists above his head while his sister sat on his legs, pinning them with her own while her wings flared for balance. Michael bucked his hips, trying to dislodge her as she leaned over him, face close to his as she glared. Alex had jumped forward, gun pointed at Uriel before Michael shook his head to get him to back off.

She opened her mouth to speak, the hand holding her up moving to rest alongside Michael's stomach, Uriel's eyes narrowed slightly, mouth shutting when her head tipped in confusion.

Michael shuddered when her free hand rested on his chest, swallowing heavily as he closed his eyes tightly. He didn't seem to notice Uriel's hand brushing down his torso, instead to Alex he appeared trying everything in his power to remain in control.

His sister's hand slid lower, and Uriel's eyes widened as she looked to Michael's face, glancing up at Gabriel in alarm. Michael didn't give her the opportunity to speak, Dr. Rogers had warned him that any abrupt movements would likely make the archangel sick, and he was right.

Alex grimaced when Michael jerked, throwing up even before Uriel could get off him fully so he could roll to the side. Uriel jumped back, face contorted in a look of disgust as her brother heaved. Gabriel wrapped an arm around Michael's chest, holding him up when his arms shook, the archangel's hand rubbed Michael's back, voice to low to Alex to hear as it murmured in his brother's ear.

Michael nodded a little at one point, moaning in discomfort before Gabriel helped him move, leaning him back against the black armor covering Gabriel's chest.

"Easy my brother…."

Alex took a step forward, hefting his sword to get Gabriel to back off, instead Michael held up a hand, meeting Alex's gaze weakly before the hand dropped back to the bed.

Gabriel waited until Michael had caught his breath, rubbing one hand along his arm gently before he shifted, guiding Michael to sit up further.

"Come, you're a mess."

Michael didn't fight when Gabriel moved around and helped him stand, leading him to the bathroom slowly when it was obvious the eldest archangel couldn't stand on his own.

Alex finally found his voice, "Michael…"

"It's fine Alex...Gabriel's an arrogant fool...not stupid...he won't try anything if I can't fight back…"

Gabriel paused in walking, glancing over his shoulder at the human as he pondered that, "Well...maybe not completely...and who are you calling a fool brother?"

The snort Michael let out eased Alex's concern, as did Gabriel pulling his second blade from its hidden sheath and tossing the weapon to the floor before continuing to the bath. Out of respect he kept the door cracked open enough so Alex could see him at all times, Gabriel steadying Michael enough before moving so his brother could get out of the soiled pants.

Alex couldn't bite back a laugh when Michael threw it at Gabriel, hitting his face.

"Very mature of you brother."

Michael's response was to slide in the tub, the water splashing slightly as Gabriel turned back around to help if needed.

Alex went ahead and yanked the ruined sheets off the bed, bundling them up and leaving the suite. When he returned with fresh linens, Uriel had made herself useful and cleaned up the floor while he was gone, waiting for him and taking the sheets from his arms. The bed was made and waiting when Alex returned again with extra blankets, Michael had needed them in the hospital all three nights and the suite the archangel resided in in the Stratosphere was a lot cooler than the hospital room.

Michael was slumped against Gabriel when they emerged from the bathroom, dropping onto the clean bed with an exhausted sigh as his brother pulled the sheet up to his shoulders. Almost immediately Michael rolled onto his side, hand going to stomach as he groaned. Alex had a bucket waiting when he leaned up, face contorting as he gagged a little. This time nothing happened, Michael laying back against the pillows with a soft noise the human couldn't place.

Gabriel had already moved to a side table, looking through the folder Rogers had sent with Michael.

"You still haven't answered me Michael, who else is in this room." said Uriel, arms crossing over her chest as she glared.

Alex growled, "What part of 'no one' can't you get through your head?"

Michael didn't respond, ignoring her as he kept still on the bed, Gabriel moved from the side table, carefully sitting down behind Michael and resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Brother?" He waited until Michael turned his head enough to look at him, eyes tired but alert, "May I?"

The slow nod was not without a moment's hesitation, Michael letting his head fall back to the pillow as Gabriel pulled the blanket down to his hips. Gabriel's hand barely skimmed over Michael's abdomen, but the gentle touch still earned a flinch from the other archangel. The archangel's eyes lost focus for a split second, hearing or feeling something Alex would never be able to, when Gabriel 'came back' he sighed softly, hand moving to rub along Michael's upper arm before he stood and moved away.

"Uriel."

She looked over at him when he spoke, one eyebrow lifting in response.

"What?"

"Read the file." said Gabriel, waving to the side table as he himself moved to the table that held the food and a bottle of wine, pouring himself a hefty glass and knocking it back in three swallows before just going ahead and picking up the bottle.

Uriel took five minutes to do so, flipping through the pages with enough irritation the pages snapped, making Michael glance over his shoulder at one point when she hissed.

They had no warning for Uriel to suddenly slam her hands down on the table, shoving the file away from her before she sprinted for the open window. Alex moved enough to see her dive several stories with her arms tucked to her sides before her wings unfurled, catching air with a jarring snap as she vanished into the dark night and the shadows cast by Vega's erratic lights.

Gabriel sighed heavily as he watched the windows, finishing the wine bottle before going over to the open window and watching the archangel Alex could no longer see.

"Michael."

His brother sighed, "What?"

"I will return in two days with our sister, whether I have to drag her or not remains to be seen. Will that suit you?"

"Mhm."

With that Gabriel nodded, glancing to Alex without a word before he jumped out the window, wings already unfurled to catch the air.

Michael was mostly asleep when the soldier turned back around, the archangel had paled a bit more since he'd arrived back at the Stratosphere, but at least he wasn't in any pain. He did at least open his eyes enough to see Alex bring a glass of water to set on the floor next to the bed, nodding slightly as he pulled the blankets back up.

"My shift ends in two hours, Ethan will be next and then Blake. They'll stay just outside your door. I'm heading there now."

Michael nodded, rolling over to fumble for something on the floor on the far side of the bed before turning back to lie on his side, setting his own ear piece on the bed next to him should he need it.

Alex left at that point, grabbing an apple as he slipped out the door and shut it behind him. Michael was already asleep before the latch clicked shut.

Xxx

Alex's night was relatively calm after the sudden archangel visit, Michael slept through the rest of Lannon's shift, and the through both Ethan's and Blake's. Connors reported he'd heard the archangel up and moving around but hadn't spoken to him at all. Noma had been the one to take food in early afternoon, and received no more than a nod in response, and the last solider on rotation was Caroline Ryan, all she could report was she'd heard Michael open more of the windows at one point, other than that the suite remained silent. Alex wasn't quite sure how his shift was going to go, Ethan and Blake had been constantly reporting on the senate once they'd gone to their next shifts, there was a chance one of them would try to bug Michael that evening, and there was the chance the archangel wouldn't be in the best of moods.

Instead he found the suite empty, some of the food delivered was gone, and the papers from the file were scattered over their table like Michael had been going through them earlier.

And left in a hurry judging by the knocked over chair and handful of pictures on the floor. Alex set his gun down as he glanced around, if Michael had left the tower via wings the solider was going to kill him. That thought was lost when a sound that was becoming all too familiar came from the bathroom.

Michael saying this had been going on for several weeks was never more apparent than when Alex slipped through the door. Finding his mentor crouched next to the toilet and looking as terrible as he probably felt. The archangel must have been in there awhile, having moved a towel to sit on to stay off the cold tile, Michael slightly looked up when Alex entered before ducking his head back down and heaving again.

"What do you need?"

Michael groaned, coughing as he leaned an arm on the porcelain to rest his head on for a moment before his other arm motioned to the sink behind him.

"Water."

Alex moved immediately, bringing back a glass and a damp rag a minute later, waiting until Michael was done retching again before passing the archangel the cup. Michael rinsed his mouth before taking a small sip, shoving the cup back into Alex's hand before heaving again.

" _Morning_ sickness my ass…"

The human snorted at the choice of words, clearing his throat to stop any further laughter from slipping out when Michael groaned before retching, he'd probably stopped bringing anything up awhile ago, now was just waiting for the spasms to stop enough for him to move. Either way, Alex knew from his own experience that Michael felt horrible and would welcome anything but this.

"How much did you eat today?"

"Too much…" Michael said as he leaned back, resting his forehead on his hand and letting his eyes close for a moment.

"Well...I know this isn't what you want to hear, but-"

Michael held up a hand to get him to wait, hunching over yet again. This time the heaving made him shake, body shaking with the motions. Alex moved forward a little, rubbing the archangel's back gently to soothe the pain he knew was there. Once he was able to sit back, Michael groaned loudly, head dropping to his arm again in exhaustion.

"Here, drink some of the water."

The archangel sighed, not opening his eyes to attempt a glare, "It will just come back up in a few minutes."

"But it's better than dry heaving, I've been sick enough to know, trust me on this."

The aggravated look Michael gave the soldier was one he was too familiar with and had no trouble returning it, "Like you trust me with the tattoos?"

Alex sighed, "This is different."

"Is it?" Michael's tone was slightly bemused, but he took the glass anyway, sipping slowly but getting half the glass down before handing it back, grimacing a little at the nausea threatening again.

Silence settled over the pair, Michael eased back to scoot away from the toilet and sit against the tub after he went a few minutes without getting sick. The few stretched close to twenty, and Alex took that as a sign, carefully pulling one of the archangel's arms over his shoulders and slowly getting Michael up on his feet.

A wave of desperate panic hit him once they were standing, the positioning almost identical to how Alex had half carried Michael to the jeep after he'd been stabbed, the archangel borderline deadweight, only this time Michael's hand on his stomach wasn't bracing a blade stuck through his side to keep it from dislodging and bleeding out.

The archangel collapsed gratefully onto the bed, panting slightly from the short walk, completely spent already. Alex brought him a colder glass of water, knowing fluids would help at this point more than anything besides sleep. Michael needed help sitting up, but once up was able to remain that way and slowly drink the glass down, even managing to eat some crackers Alex had waiting.

"Noma radioed in a minute ago," said Alex softly, "Rogers wants to see you tomorrow at one. Says to bring Noma and I with you as Wills is getting antsy with no answers and wants everyone else back on normal rotation."

Michael nodded slowly, staring off slightly as his hand drifted to his stomach again. Alex watched the concealed emotions race across the archangel's eyes, settling on looking utterly lost as the hand that had been bracing his head up fell, Michael's forehead dropping to his arm on his knee with a heavy sigh. The quiet was broken after a moment by a soft sniff, the slip up breaking the wall Michael had tried to maintain as he lost it.

The archangel sighed through the tears tracking down his face, tipping his head back and pinching the bridge of his nose to get them stop, "Damn hormones...Rogers didn't have to be correct with that guess…"

Alex didn't fully keep a smirk from crossing his face, earning an aggravated glare form the archangel as Michael wiped at his face futilely.

The soldier sobered after a minute, keeping his tone level and calm, "What are you going to do?"

Michael shrugged, shaking his head a little, "I don't know."

Alex scratched at his ear, wriggling a little where he was seating before carefully continuing the conversation, "I meant what I said Michael, I'll back whatever you decide with this pregnancy. Noma and Ethan will too."

" _You bet we will_."

" _Heck yeah, I mean, not that this isn't weird, but hey why not_?"

Michael's eyes widened at the two voices, glancing to Alex as the soldier winced and fumbled with his ear piece.

"Whoops…"

Noma snorted, voice projecting now that Alex gave up and turned the device on speaker, " _Whoops is right, what part of don't mess with the comm. did you not understand Lannon_?"

" _So the archangel's pregnant? That explains a lot_ …"

" _Woo! I won the drunk bet_!"

" _Oh shut up Ryan_!"

" _Make me Connors_!"

" _Will you both shut up? I'm on duty her_ e!"

" _Get off the channel Blake_!"

Michael sighed, eyes closing in defeat as his head dropped, "All of you know now don't you?"

" _Yes sir, and all of us agree with Lannon, your choice-we support...even if the senate argues, which they've been doing all day, our duty is to you first_." Ryan's words hit Michael hard, the determination in her voice and the loyalty coming from the other Corps soldiers agreeing with her making the archangel struggle to remain in control of his already erratic emotions.

"How-"

" _Sir_ ," Connors' voice shook slightly, but he remained calm, " _Most of the Corps knew you haven't been doing well since the stabbing, those who had morning training with you the last few weeks could see it plain as day. Having a reason behind it makes it easier on us so we don't make assumptions_ -"

" _Or drunk bets_."

" _Shut_ up _Ryan_."

Connors sighed before continuing, " _None of us can decide this for you, but we can all agree that we'll do whatever you ask in regards to it. Just whatever you decide, it has to be what you want, not what everyone else says_."

Alex watched Michael carefully, the archangel sitting there hunched over, head on one arm and the other wrapped around his abdomen. The others picked up on the silence, keeping the radio quiet as they waited.

It wasn't hard to guess the senate's view on this, Alex himself had had to stand outside the meeting room during part of a session and all he could hear was arguing and shouting through the heavy doors. Dr. Rogers had made it clear that he was indifferent to the archangel's choice, but he did not sugar coat the fact that continuing meant it was likely more and more people would find out and many would not be happy. At least the Corps soldiers who had become his own private guard had Michael's back in all of this.

None of that mattered.

It was Michael's choice.

* * *

 **Review please? Pretty please?  
**

 **Question for you lovely readers, what do you think Michael should do? Besides my lovely _Tuanzi_ , anybody want to tell me what the archangel should do!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dominion, its locations, characters, plot, etc. I do own this cray idea and a love for angels, and a few characters thrown in  
**

 **Summary: Six weeks post 1x04 _The Flood_ , AU. Ever since Michal returned to Vega after being stabbed, some of the Corps soldiers noticed he wasn't always the stoic, aloof archangel Vega's known for years. And Alex is about to find out why. Also...William Whele has a secret to tell about a night that went normally to everyone else but was actually something much bigger.**

 **To _Tuanzi_ : Yay! I made you laugh! Love it when I can do that, just figured the tense situation needed a bit of humor to break it up a little. I"m sorry, every time I read your review I crack up! "Mickey" lol awesome! Thank you for your review!  
**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight  
**

Xxx

Alex had no idea how much sleep Michael actually managed to get that night, he did know the archangel was stoically quiet when Lannon and Noma escorted him to the hospital for the appointment. If he hadn't spent so much time with Michael, Alex wouldn't have recognized the look in the archangel's eyes. The one where he was deeply distracted and likely to react violently if disturbed. It was easier to remain silent as they loaded into the Jeep and left the Stratosphere parking area.

The hospital was a bit busier when they entered, having to use the stairs instead of elevator to avoid too much commotion. One of the nurses directly under Dr. Rogers pointed them to an exam room when they reached the third floor, turning back to a computer before Noma could ask of the doctor. Once the door was closed in the private room, the noise level dropped significantly, leaving an almost eerie silence.

Alex dropped onto a chair, leaning forward and rubbing at his face in exhaustion. After leaving Michael he'd ended up replacing someone else on the night shift at House Whele, and then was kept late there when Consul Whele had gone into a rage over Michael and had taken it out on the only available person. Alex didn't get back to the barracks until three am after the lecturing was finally over. He'd then been dragged from bed at five am for training by another captain who either didn't know or didn't care that he had a shift change. Two hours of sleep after a couple emotionally wrecking days was not what he needed. Lannon kept his mouth shut though, in comparison he had no reason to complain.

Michael's choice weighed heavily on the soldier, more from concern of the possible surgery coming up. Abortions weren't that common in Vega, mainly because they weren't needed as no one wanted to risk being a V-1 or putting a child through that life because of bad decisions. The risks involved when they did occur were much worse than what they were before the Judgement Day. Alex had a comrade in the Corps who had a drunk one night stand, five weeks later she'd gone to get an abortion, not wanting to risk her career in the Corps as she had no other way to live. The funeral had been the next day...the surgery was dangerous, as the abortion wouldn't just terminate the pregnancy but had a high chance to render the woman incapable of ever having another child. In Michael's case it would end the pregnancy and be removing the extra organs...if things didn't go smoothly the archangel could bleed out in under a minute.

The archangel shifted a little from where he leaned on the wall, arms behind his back like always as he stared at the floor, unspeaking and completely neutral in his expression.

Dr. Rogers didn't arrive for another twenty minutes, finally slipping through the door out of breath and in full scrubs, mask included and hanging around his neck. "My apologies, one of my patients decided to meet with me today instead of next week like planned."

Noma snorted, laughing outright when Alex and Michael both had looks of utter cluelessness.

"What was it doc?"

Rogers smiled as he politely gestured for Michael to have a seat on the exam bed, "A bouncing boy, quite a screamer too. Mother had planned on having an epidural on her due dare next week, came in for an ultrasound and an hour later I'm holding her son in my arms. I had no intention of being late to this appointment, though the child apparently had other ideas."

Michael's lips twitched in a bit of a grin, watching the doctor untie the mask to dispose of it before Rogers sat down on the rolling stool.

"Now then," The doctor clapped his hands together, glancing around at the three of them, "Michael I always offer this during appointments if you'd like another ultrasound while here…"

"No...thank you."

Rogers nodded, "Very well then, Sgt. Banks, Lannon...if you would step outside."

Alex started slightly, "What? Why?"

"Protocol. This conversation does not require your presence and I have found it better when it is just myself and the m-*cough*...patient."

Alex rolled his eyes slightly but stood up when Noma did, leaving when Michael nodded in agreement. The door clicked shut behind them and the two soldiers were left out in the hallway of the busy hospital. It was no surprise that they couldn't hear anything inside the room, the walls and doors were thick, plus all the added noise around them.

Noma managed to hang onto the silence between them for five minutes before she turned to Alex with a sigh.

"Got any ideas on what he's going to say?"

Alex could only shake his head, "After the thing with the radio he didn't talk much, I left to stand at the door as he was going to bed. I don't have a clue…"

"Yeah," She sighed again, leaning back against the wall casually as she watched a nurse wheel a cart down the hallway to a private room. "None of us afterwards had any ideas either, Ryan started trying to take bets again just to kill the tension...Rodriguez is getting antsy about the shift changes, Michael better have on heck of an excuse to get him to back off after all this…"

"And if he goes through with it?"

Noma was silent again, staring at the wall ahead of her as they both mulled over Alex's words, "Gonna mean a lot more changes in the Corps…"

Xxx

The clock on the wall read that they'd only been in the hallway for roughly fifteen minutes, it felt like a lot longer though when Dr. Rogers slipped out to join them, leaving the door cracked before he turned to the soldiers.

"If I may ask of you, please escort the archangel to OR theatre two in ten minutes."

Alex managed a tight not before the doctor left without another word, pausing at the nurses station to get two nurses to accompany him down the hall and around a corner. Noma sighed softly, glancing to Alex before they slipped into the private room and shut the door again.

Michael didn't move from where he was lying on his side on the exam bed, facing away from them. None of them spoke, Alex didn't know what to say to be honest with himself, and Noma looked like she was doing everything in her power to keep from getting angry. And the archangel….Michael just looked tired, shoulders slumped and breathing heavy even as he lay there silently with a hand on his stomach.

The silence was unnerving, but Alex kept his mouth shut, managing to avoid glancing up at the clock until it had been eight minutes, Noma was the one who stood from the chair, shifting on her feet a bit uneasily.

"Sir, it's time to go."

Michael didn't respond, but sat up anyway and stood, face emotionless as he followed her out into the hallway with Alex behind them. Lannon wished he could see the archangel's face as they walked, to have some idea what was going through his mind. All he got was watching the shoulders tense slightly as they turned the corner, the double doors at the end leading to the operating rooms.

Noma had turned around slightly to give directions to the right location, swallowing her words as Alex spun around at the sounds of angry shouting down another hallway.

"Shit, Consul Whele's here…"

Alex nodded, jaw tightening as the senator's shouts only got closer. "And not happy….Thorn's with him too."

Noma growled softly before grabbing Michael's sleeve, pulling him down a side hallway. "Move it Lannon."

Alex was already sprinting towards the shouting, meaning to head off the two Consuls before they could get anywhere near the archangel. Michael pulled away from Noma slightly, nodding for her to go as well. She left his side when a nurse yelled at Consul Thorn, both women sounding frustrated as the arguing escalated.

Xxx

Michael sighed softly, leaning back against the wall as the arguing intensified then began to quiet. He doubted it was over but there was less a chance now that he'd have to deal with Becca right now…

The hallway he was on was quiet, no one walking the hallways for any reason, and all the doors were shut to maintain privacy. When he turned slightly at the sound of David Whele's voice echoing once more, the room he was next to caught his attention.

It was definitely not Sgt. Bank's intention to leave Michael next to the huge viewing window that let people see into the softly lit room; he couldn't leave, and there was no other place to stand that wouldn't look into the room or that wouldn't disturb anyone else on the hallway. Thinking on it, there were worse places to be standing then outside the nursery.

Out of the twelve small beds, only four had occupants, a fifth bed had been moved next to the rocking chair where a robed wrap mother held her baby. He couldn't stop himself from turning fully to look through the glass, watching the four warmly wrapped infants sleeping soundly. The new mother gently rocking her baby glanced up when his eyes fell on er child, her smile earning a soft grin from the archangel as she bounced the bundle in her arms a little. The pale blue hat let Michael know the baby was a boy, little eyes closed in contentment as his mother cuddled him close.

An impossibly tiny hand wriggled out from the blankets, fingers grasping at air before gripping his mother's finger….

Xxx

 _2015_

Xxx

Michael smiled, he wouldn't admit to himself the look held love in it, he got enough teasing from Charlie about the rare moments she caught him like this...he didn't dare even think to himself that his smile was more than for the sake of the bundle in his arms.

Alexander Robert Lannon...the Chosen One, the prophesized child, the new Messiah (Michael wasn't so sure about the last one)...whatever the most recent name was for the baby, the only one that mattered was "Alex", the name Charlie was mostly calling her son. Out of respect for Jeep's father, the man who took in a broke tenant who was pregnant and desperate for something to hold on to, Charlie and Jeep gave the new baby the man's name in his honor for fighting for a baby he didn't have to. Lannon was Charlie's last name, though Michael suspected she was drawing closer to Jeep as time went on.

They had left Red Ridge a month ago, traveling first east and then south, not really having a destination in mind but knowing they needed to keep moving. While Jeep drove and Charlie held onto Alex, Michael would scout the road ahead, sometimes veering off to investigate abandoned homes and buildings in the towns they passed. Sometimes he found lower angels, the bodies they possessed disheveled and filthy, many found their end with his blade, once in awhile Jeep would get a shot off when he was nearby. Other times Michael found surviving people and was quick to direct them to the nearest settlement for aid.

Days were spent with the archangel flying or riding in the back of the truck, stretched out across the back alongside the weapons and gas cans, bracing the water jugs upright to ensure their safety.

Nights however were spent in an available house or building, sometimes they stayed in the truck but only when necessary, those nights were rougher because fate dictated those nights followed days where Michael flew the entire time and more often than not had to fight lower angels. Those nights he wanted nothing more than to stretch out fully to sleep, instead he'd take the front seat of the truck while Charlie and Jeep laid in the back with the baby between them.

Tonight was not like that, tonight they had found a small duplex house that was structurally sound enough for the night. Only one little apartment was safe enough for them, the other half was caved in. A stained mattress was left in the bedroom, providing a bed for Jeep and Charlie; Michael was content to sit on the couch, legs stretched out in front of him as he cradled the baby to his chest.

Besides those initial few hours after his birth, little Alex would not sleep in anyone's arms other than Michael's, he would doze and maybe nap a little, but never made it more than an hour or so in sleep. The archangel had soon learned to accept the fact that if he was handed or picked up the baby and Alex fell asleep, he was not to put the baby down in his portable bed unless there was an emergency. One night of wailing screams had been enough…

Now the archangel was content to let his head rest against the back of the couch, arms holding the baby comfortably as he slept. Charlie was putting away their food containers, Jeep had finished checking their guns and was already asleep, leaving Michael to let his mind wander as he watched Alex sleep.

"I still don't know how you do that…"

Charlie was smiling as she leaned on the kitchen doorway when Michael looked up, earning a small grin as he adjusted the blanket wrapped around the baby, Alex liked to sprawl out in his sleep and tonight was no different, tucked against Michael's side with one hand holding the archangel's shirt, the other was almost hanging.

Michael shrugged one shoulder, "I am unsure as well."

She shook her head, smirking as she ducked back into the kitchen to ensure Alex's bottle was prepped for the midnight feeding. Charlie did step back into the living room in time to see Michael try to roll his shoulders without disturbing Alex, grimacing a little as he did so.

"Let them out."

The archangel looked like he wanted to argue or play dumb, instead he looked up at Audrey in front of him before sighing, getting to his feet carefully and rolling his shoulders.

Two obsidian wings stretched out from his back, the feathers rustling and flexing as the heavy appendages extended out before folding halfway and arching over his shoulders gracefully.

Charlie's smile was cheek splitting, eyes locked on the wings in wondering admiration.

"Amazing…"

Michael smiled, a true one, letting one wing unfold a little when Charlie's hand reached out unconsciously. Her fingers were shaking slightly as they combed through a couple feathers, the warm silk like fibers brushing her cool skin.

"Wow…"

The archangel chuckled, eyes soft as the wing folded back to where it was as Charlie yawned behind a hand.

"Go to sleep Charlie, all is well."

She nodded, smiling as she leaned over to kiss Alex's forehead in parting, patting Michael's shoulder before heading to the bedroom.

Michael sighed softly, sitting back down with a little more care now that his wings were out, Charlie usually insisted on it when they had the chance, knowing that any time he had to keep them constricted it was uncomfortable. Jeep telling her he had cut off his wings before coming to find them on Christmas Eve only made her more concerned for his wellbeing. Now Michael had Charlie trying to dote on him any chance she got…

He accepted it, enjoyed it even...the last month and half had been crazy, and before that the fighting in Heaven had been horrible, falling to earth had been the highlight of his day…

But now he was half laying on a couch with the Chosen One in his arms, wings draped along the couch cushions as he let his head rest back, eyes closing in rest.

Well….until Alex wriggled in his arms, waking up and beginning to whine softly…

Michael bit back a snort, smiling instead as his free hand drift up for the tiny fingers to grasp at, the baby fumbling for a moment before one hand gripped his finger tightly, the strength surprising the angel enough to look down at the blue eyes gazing up at him.

He would never forget that look, the pure devotion and love from such a tiny baby, and the pure hope in his eyes as he stared back. Michael would also never forget the feeling of holding the baby in his arms, something so small and fragile, yet so amazing and wonderful at the same time.

St. Michael the Archangel of Heaven, a powerful warrior to his very core, found himself holding a tiny baby in his arms.

And never wanting to let go…

Xxx

 _2040_

Xxx

Michael blinked rapidly to avoid losing it again as he stood in the hallway, shaking his head to break off the tide of memories threatening. The mother on the other side of the window didn't notice his lapse, her eyes were only for her child, the tiny baby at perfect ease being held by someone who loved him. He bit the inside of his cheek, the faint pain keeping him grounded as he stared at the sleeping little ones. While the names on the ends of the bed meant nothing to him, they still struck him to his core, even the labels that only held one name versus two...one such label held three, the biological mother and the couple who were adopting the infant shortly. The little ones all belonged to someone, had a purpose, a family...had hope…

The archangel sighed, turning as his legs began to shake. Sliding against the wall to sit on the floor, Michael dropped his head to his hands, leaning forward onto his bent knees as he struggled to control his breathing.

One hand dropped from his head, smacking against the cold floor before he wrapped it around his abdomen instinctively when someone's shout echoed down the hallway again.

Xxx

"Okay so that hallway may not have been the wisest choice, gimme a break Lannon, not like you were coming up with any bright ideas."

It had taken twenty minutes to get Consul Whele and Thorn escorted from the third floor, Dr. Rogers had even been called in as well as the soldiers on duty as security detail for hospital this hour. Least to say it hadn't been pleasant. Once things had calmed down, Rogers had asked where Michael was, and then Noma realized which hallway they'd left him standing in.

Alex didn't bother arguing with her, it wasn't worth it, instead he picked up his pace even further, barely keeping to a fast walk instead of the run he wanted. Rogers was right beside them, still in surgical scrubs. Most doctors at this point would be frustrated for being behind schedule and having to deal with city officials barging in. Rogers was calm and focused, bordering on worried but was keeping his cool better than the two Corps soldiers.

First glance down the side hallway Alex panicked when he didn't see Michael immediately, calming a second later when he saw the archangel sitting on the floor. All three humans paused for a moment, Michael didn't look sick but didn't look all that well either, no one wanted to risk provoking him.

Alex stepped forward after a second, moving slowly but steadily, Rogers had the foresight to stop Noma from following, letting Alex do this alone.

Michael didn't look up when the human crouched next to him, unmoving besides slightly ragged breathing. He did tense slightly when Alex rested a hand on the shoulder of the arm his head was resting against, Michael's other hand tightening a little over his stomach.

The archangel wouldn't meet Alex's gaze, keeping his head down as the soldier rubbed the strong shoulder beneath the coat and shirt.

"Michael? You ok?"

He only shook his head a little, body tense to keep from shaking, jaw tight to prevent him from cracking. Alex bit back a sigh, watching his mentor closely.

"Michael, what's wrong...talk to me…"

Again Michal only shook his head, a weak gasp for air sliding past his lips and Alex knew he was crying again, doing everything in his power to keep anyone else from seeing or from losing control.

Rogers was next to both of them a moment later, kneeling down slowly and resting a hand on Michael's knee. Michael's hand on his head balled into a fist, knees pulling tighter to his chest in response. The doctor was unfazed, gripping the denim covered knee reassuringly.

"Look at me…"

Michael hesitated before doing so, sniffing slightly as his tired eyes met the doctor's soft ones, receiving a gentle nod after a moment before Dr. Rogers stood up and left, taking Noma at the end of the hall with him.

Alex stayed right where he was, sitting down so his shoulder brushed against the archangel's bent leg, he waited in silence, watching Michael's face for any signs of what was going through the archangel's mind.

The shoulders under the grey coat jerked, the body barely repressing the shaking trying to take over, Michael swallowed audibly, choking a little as he wiped at his face with the back of his hand.

His sudden speaking startled Alex more than the soldier wanted to admit, almost missing the soft words that were just about desperately spoken.

"I can't do this."

* * *

 **Review please? Pretty please?  
**

 **Ok honest opinion, yay or nay on more flashbacks?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dominion, its locations, characters, plot, etc. I do own this cray idea and a love for angels, and a few characters thrown in  
**

 **Summary: Six weeks post 1x04 _The Flood_ , AU. Ever since Michal returned to Vega after being stabbed, some of the Corps soldiers noticed he wasn't always the stoic, aloof archangel Vega's known for years. And Alex is about to find out why. Also...William Whele has a secret to tell about a night that went normally to everyone else but was actually something much bigger.**

 **To _Tuanzi_ : Definitely, Alex will be stepping up and being the protector for once (and following his role as the Chosen One) well then the flashbacks shall continue! Thank you so much! We'll just have to see how Michael steps into that role huh?  
**

 **To Guest: Really? Thank you so much! I was so scared starting an mpreg story I wrote up to this chapter before posting just so I didn't lose my nerve in writing it...Please read on and let me know what you think! Thank you!**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine  
**

Xxx

Alex groaned as he woke up, trying to convince his weary body that yes it was time to get up even if he'd only managed a couple hours of sleep again. His limbs ached a little as he stood, shoving his feet into his boots before following Noma to the main gym where a few others were already stretching and preparing for training.

Ethan met them there, rubbing sleep from his eyes before jumping when Blake smacked his shoulder in greeting. None of them were sleeping well right now, partially from the shift change, partially from Captain Rodriguez being an asshole at training, and partially because of Michael.

Rogers had sent Michael back to the Stratosphere, not saying anything to either or Corps soldier or the archangel himself. Michael had then dismissed Noma and Alex, allowing Sgt. Ryan to take her post at the door but that was it, not speaking other than making them leave. Alex had honestly accepted the order willingly, returning to the barracks to eat and crash...not that he'd slept...Rodriguez had called an on the spot inspection and then made anyone who received penalties run laps. When he did finally get to his cot, Alex didn't sleep worth a damn until almost two am, managing to doze off for a little while…

And now was half awake for an early training session...at least he wasn't the only one pissed at Rodriguez, everyone was grumbling about the extra work outs.

This morning it appeared that all five captains on duty were about to either announce something or were waiting on someone else, Carter blew the whistle once most of them were gathered on the gym, sending everyone starting on the ten minute run around the indoor track while the captains stood in the center of the floor talking.

Pounding feet and panting bodies were all Alex heard for a good four minutes. The aches in his limbs soon stretched themselves out, body loosening up as he joined a couple guys in their customary sprints for a few laps before he dropped back to a steady jog beside Ethan and Noma.

"Man I hope Rodriguez doesn't decide to copy the archangel...the last thing I wanna do is more suicides…"

Alex chuckled a bit breathlessly, bumping Ethan's shoulder a bit with a smirk, "I don't know...not sure if I'd rather do suicides from Rodriguez or a blade lesson from Michael….both sound just _awesome_ right about now."

Noma snorted, head ducking a little before she straightened up to keep from stumbling.

"Hey Lannon! So what happened yesterday?"

He glanced over his shoulder at Ryan suddenly behind him, Connors a step beside her, within two seconds Blake had caught up with them as well.

"Umm...hey wait a minute, Connors you're supposed to be at the Stratosphere, you had morning shift."

"I did until the archangel told me he'd had you switched shifts...you're the one supposed to be there now…"

Blake sighed loudly, "Ryan, weren't you told to go run an errand or something last night?"

She nodded, "Yeah, Archangel sent me to deliver a message to General Riesen, after that he dismissed me saying Ethan was on his way to switch...woke up at three when Connors got back saying Alex was supposed to take his shift…"

Alex sighed, "What the heck...Ethan and I didn't get any of this, why did Michael-"

"Oh shit!"

Only Blake knew why they all broke into much faster running, in fact it wasn't until Alex had been jostled out to run along the railing marking the inside edge of track on the second floor of the gym that he saw why they were all suddenly being over achievers.

Not only were the five captains on the lower floor watching them, but they'd been joined by both General Riesen and Michael, the archangel watching them critically as they ran.

Michael honestly looked a lot better than he had yesterday, black pants tucked into clean boots, grey coat over his shoulders, the only thing Alex saw out of place was the archangel's black shirt wasn't tucked in, hanging loose over his pants with his sword hilts exposed. His expression was purely neutral, no signs of emotions even in his grey eyes as he kept his hands behind his back like always.

The archangel's gaze met Alex's, narrowing a little until the solider picked up his pace and matched Blake's. Because of the general's arrival, none of the captains noticed when the ten minute run turned into fifteen, and none of the soldiers dared stop. When the whistle did finally blow for them to stop, the gasping men and women were almost ready to drop.

Captain Carter called for them to line up on the lower floor for starting exercises, the higher officers moving off to stand in front as they filed in.

Lannon sighed as he stood at attention in front of his line, everyday they rotated where in the line up they stood, and he ended up in front the day Michael came back to the barracks for the first time in a week. Even before that the archangel hadn't shown up for morning training for awhile, now Alex knew why, didn't make it easier when Michael's stare stopped on him while they waited for everyone to be in position.

Ethan coughed slightly behind him, and Alex lost the tension in his shoulders as he stared straight ahead blankly, not even really registering when Michael walked past him to inspect the line. Carter blew the whistle for them to begin, three of the five captains copying the archangel and walking the lines as the soldiers dropped into pushups.

Alex bit back a growl as his shoulders started the tell tale ache once he hit thirty reps, sounding out the numbers as they were called. Morning training usually passed in a blur to him, the monotony of the moves and stretches so familiar to him that he could and had done them half asleep. This morning though instead of getting away with half assing some of the movements, a boot hit his back when one crunch didn't go all the way back down to the floor. Opening his eyes, Alex did growl when seeing the archangel standing next to him, Michael looking none too pleased at his attempts to scrape by. His next crunch he made a show of banging his shoulders against the gym floor before curling back up to tuck his head to his knees. Michael moved on after he did two more crunches properly, struggling a little to keep up with the rhythm Captain Mason was calling out for reps.

Next to Alex, Caroline Ryan yelped when Rodriguez foot shot out and tripped her as she tried to roll to her feet for jumping jacks, her stumbling earned a sadistic smirk from the captain as he moved on, chuckling to himself and earning cringes from those he passed.

"…1-2-3-One!...1-2-3-Two!..."

The half out of breath chanting rang out in the gym, only overpowered by Captain Mason calling out which action was next, or another captain reprimanding someone.

"Sgt. Banks! Lannon! Straighten up!"

Scratch that, Michael was correcting them too. Alex glared but extended his arms further, grimacing at the burn. Noma full on stumbled two spots behind him and one row over, losing rhythm completely before starting again. The archangel watched him for a solid minute, not allowing him to lose the tension the entire time, before finally moving off down another line, voice calling out to another soldier who'd been slacking. Alex was even more begrudged when they all moved from exercises to sparring, which was normal, but having a ticked off archangel breathing down your neck while you were trying to keep another solider from slicing your head off with their sword wasn't easy.

By the time training completed, Alex was dead on his feet, shuffling to line up in front of the slight stage used for demonstrations and announcements. As others filed into position, Alex watched Michael, trying to see how the archangel was doing physically. Considering they'd left the hospital yesterday and Michael had dismissed them immediately, Alex was waiting for the bomb to go off…

"Alright, stand straight and shut up!" Captain Wills bellowed, smirking a little from the stage as they all scrambled to stand at attention.

Rodriguez stepped aside as Mason moved to the front, glancing to Michael and receiving a nod to proceed, "So, there's going to be some shift changes around the entire unit, effective immediately, and yes there are still graveyard shifts."

The collective groans earned a smile from Mason and Carter, Rodriquez rolled his eyes, glancing to Wills for back up to reprimand those complaining. Wills offered no support, having fallen into conversation with Riesen and was ignoring everything else.

Mason went on, "As of right now your unit is disbanded and you will be assigned to a new one, Unit Six is as follows: Banks, Blake, Connors, Dimaro, Hanson-"

"Yo Cap'n!"

Alex groaned as Ryan hopped out of line, standing in between two rows and crossing her arms defiantly. The captains all collectively sighed, Michael even raising one eyebrow in annoyance, it was well known Caroline was a defiant pain in the ass. For someone so devoted to the Archangel Corps, Caroline could piss more people off than Alex could, considering Alex was all too familiar with the whip, that was saying something.

Captain Carter shifted, "What now Ryan?"

"Is this shift change the same as it was two years ago? Ya know, the Elite Unit and the others? Cause all you're doin' so far is listing off who was in my unit before we got broke up like a week later…"

Captain Mason laughed outright, backing away from Carter as the only female captain pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation, turning to Wills for help.

Wills looked up enough from talking with Riesen so smirk, "Those of you who have enough brain cells to remember which unit you belonged to, line up accordingly, otherwise stand still and don't get trampled."

Alex laughed a little to himself, staying right where he was as Ethan and Ryan moved over to where the new Unit Six soldiers had started to gather on one side of the stage. Lucky for him, there were about thirty others who had no idea what was going on either, half were the new inductees, but some Alex had worked with for years. Most of them, like Lannon himself, had gotten into trouble once or twice…

Mason looked over who was left, nodding to himself before scanning down his clipboard, "Carson- unit three, Dale-unit three, Frederick-unit two, Lannon-unit six…"

If Michael noticed the extra bounce in Alex's step as he jogged to the others, the archangel didn't show it, merely watched over one shoulder until Alex was with the new unit before turning back to Riesen and the other captains.

Noma was smirking when Alex joined them, nudging his shoulder as the ten of them waited patiently for their Unit Captain to give them instructions. Besides the six of them who had been guarding Michael the last few days, Carla Hanson, Mitch Dimaro, Eric Long, and Max Angelo had joined them, becoming the smallest unit by the looks of it.

"Anyone got any ideas whose the Unit chief?"

No one could answer, just wait somewhat patiently wait until one of the five captains joined them with their new duty schedules.

Alex wasn't the only one who did a double take when Michael followed Captain Wills over to their group, everyone straightening up immediately when the archangel didn't keep walking.

"Unit six, everyone here besides Lannon was part of the old, as Sgt. Ryan pointed out, "Elite Unit", you are now assigned security detail specifically for the archangel. You got ten minutes to pack up your bunks and relocate to the Stratosphere. Besides reporting for training and weapons check, you are under Michael's command."

With no questions rising, not that any of them dared with the archangel right there, Wills left them with Michael to address his own Unit, their laughter and easy manner a complete contrast to the respectful quiet that had taken over Unit Six.

Michael said nothing as he glanced over them briefly before leading the way to the barracks. None of them had to ask or to be told to begin, moving immediately to their bunks, Blake and Long grabbing a couple footlockers from the overhead storage. As Corps soldiers, their main belongings were their weapons and their lives...and the ability to get three regular meals and hot water-privacy wasn't an option-but hot water was awesome. Packing took less than five minutes for all of them, weapons being strapped on quickly while basic stuff went in the two footlockers, the couple sets of spare clothes they each had were shoved into duffels as well as their issued blankets, mainly because Ryan was being a 'whiny bitch' as Dimaro put it when the blonde began meticulously folding the dull gray blanket after ruthlessly shoving her clothes into her bag.

If the archangel watching them from where he was leaning on the wall heard the comment, he didn't say anything, remaining impassive and still as he waited. Alex couldn't keep himself from glancing up at Michael every few seconds, luckily not catching his attention and appearing nosy, the archangel looked relatively normal, well for Michael at least…

Alex was hoping it stayed that way, but he had a feeling the normalcy wouldn't last.

Xxx

Michael's penthouse suite in the Stratosphere was one of five built on the top disk, two of them were conjoined with a central living area, becoming the soldiers' headquarters for the time being. After handing Noma the ring of keys to the rooms, Michael shoved the medical file Rogers had given him to Alex, leaving them all without a word and disappearing into his own suite. Alex turned to follow but the lock clicking shut stopped him, he sighed as he turned back to Noma, looking to her for help as the others began gathering among the couches.

Ryan glanced to the folder, knowing immediately what was coming, she recognized Alex's faint look of panic as she dropped down onto a chair with a smile.

"So...whose up for a little science talk?"

* * *

 **Review please? Pretty please?  
**

 **What do you guys think of Sgt. Caroline Ryan?  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dominion, its locations, characters, plot, etc. I do own this cray idea and a love for angels, and a few characters thrown in  
**

 **Summary: Six weeks post 1x04 _The Flood_ , AU. Ever since Michal returned to Vega after being stabbed, some of the Corps soldiers noticed he wasn't always the stoic, aloof archangel Vega's known for years. And Alex is about to find out why. Also...William Whele has a secret to tell about a night that went normally to everyone else but was actually something much bigger.**

 **To KitPerry and Asteria25: Thank you for the faves!**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten  
**

Xxx

It was Ethan who figured out one of the keys on ring Noma was handed actually worked the lock for Michael's suite. Considering Noma and Caroline were working on getting Hanson, Dimaro, Long, and Angelo all on the same page as the rest of them, having a quiet way to check on the archangel wasn't a bad thing.

Alex sure hoped the handing over of the key was on purpose, because if Michael had forgotten about it then the human would be in serious trouble for entering after the archangel had locked the door.

The suite was quiet when he slipped inside, Michael's coat and swords were laid on the side table, the one usually holding food was bare except for a half empty pitcher of water. Michael was asleep on the bed, at least Alex was hoping he was asleep, the archangel looked completely beat now that he wasn't in the public eye.

Which was understandable, Alex found written schedules for all the reassigned soldiers in the medical file, as well as bare minimum information about what the heck was going on. After sending Ryan back to the barracks, Michael had Riesen and Dr. Rogers come to the Stratosphere to discuss everything. Wills had been included late that night after Connors was dismissed. The Unit change was over due for one, and because Rogers had laid down the line, Michael either stepped down from active duty other than advising and supervisory training, or he checked into the hospital the next morning for surgery.

Michael refused.

Once on the same page health wise, Rogers had left, leaving instructions for the archangel and an appointment in two weeks unless otherwise needed. Riesen and Wills had then worked with Michael to establish-more like _re_ establish-the Elite guard, giving the archangel 24 hour security presence in the tower, as well as an escort when moving through Vega. They would also ensure Michael didn't do anything stupid, the archangel was officially grounded from flying, Rogers didn't want to risk something happening in midair and no one be able to stop a freefall, just because he could care for high risk pregnancies, doesn't mean he could work miracles.

Alex was beginning to think it would be a miracle in itself if the peace would last the entire time Michael was out of action. Now that it was official that Michael was going through with this pregnancy, Alex was starting to wonder what that would mean once it reached its end.

Michael didn't even twitch when the soldier crouched next to the bed, remaining asleep on his side with one hand tucked under his head casually. Alex grinned a little, glad the archangel was resting peacefully for now. Michael did shift a little when Alex pulled the blankets up over the archangel's shoulders, sighing softly but not waking. The soldier grabbed the empty water glass on the floor, refilling and replacing it before finding Michael's ear piece and setting it next to the cup. He left without the archangel ever knowing he was there.

Xxx

Alex should have considered himself lucky, the new unit he was now part of were all great people outside of being soldiers. Besides the initial shock and understandable confusion, none of them had any issue with Michael's condition. Just rolling with it like they'd been told to work nights versus days. Though Ryan was being a little snarkier now that she didn't have to deal with Rodriguez.

Once everything got straightened around information wise, and picking guard duties between themselves, the only issue was tackling who got what rooms. Noma, Caroline, and Carla undoubtedly got the master bedroom, the three girls having no issue sharing the extra large luxurious room with the king bed and lounge wide enough to be a bed itself. Ethan, Eric, Mitch, and Max were content to take what they all dubbed the 'queen' room since it held two queen sized beds, a left over roll in cot, and a pull out couch. Blake and Connors went in with Alex in sharing the last bedroom with the two twin beds and a couch that didn't pull out. They were the lucky ones, they each got their own bed. Not that any of them were complaining, the beds were higher quality than most of them had ever had and each room had a bath suite with running water and tubs.

Alex came back to the rooms after checking on Michael, the main door was left open and Dimaro was already stationed at Michael's door as guard when Alex stumbled to his new bedroom and collapsed on the first bed. Distantly he remembered hearing Blake's laugh before someone pulled his boots and vest off, after that nothing…

Xxx

By the time Alex woke up, it was late afternoon and Connors was lounging on the other bed with a book, giving Alex a distracted smirk when the other guy slowly got up enough to look around. Just glancing out the bedroom door, he could see Caroline and Carla stretching on the floor next to the table where Noma and Ethan were checking their guns, cleaning their hand pistols while they had the chance. Alex stumbled to his feet, ducking into the bathroom for a quick shower before heading to the kitchen area of the suite. Since he'd fallen asleep, the cabinets and fridge had been stocked, eliminating the need for them to return to the barracks for meals, it would only waste time.

Blake, being the only one of them with any real experience in cooking, had fixed what Long was calling paninis, to Alex it was a sandwich that had been toasted and squashed. He didn't really care what it looked like or what it was called, just that it tasted so much better than the food from the barracks. Max joined the guys in the kitchen just as Alex was finishing, passing him the key to Michael's suite as he stood to take his post.

And what excellent timing he had, Alex had just moved to stick his head in the door when Michael opened it for him instead, glancing down at the key in the human's hand with a slight sigh before stepping back so Alex could enter. It only took two seconds for him to figure out why, the soft whumps of air as Gabriel's wings flared for balance in the window echoed in the otherwise silent room. The black wings rustled before retracting as the archangel stepped into the room further, glancing over his shoulder as Uriel landed gracefully behind him, her wings remained out, folded against her back and feathers twitching irritably.

Michael in the mean time had moved to lean back against the table, arms crossing over his chest as he watched his brother and sister impassively. Alex didn't quite know what to do at the sudden stand off, none of them were speaking let alone moving, all he could do was step further into the room and shut the door. Just because his new unit mates could handle a pregnant archangel, didn't mean they take two more suddenly appearing, one of them they'd been training to kill for years.

Uriel's jaw twitched, fists tightening as she mimicked Michael's stance. Gabriel glanced between his siblings, rolling his eyes after a moment and sighing a bit dramatically it seemed to Alex.

"Will one of you at least blink? By the scripture you two are idiots."

Michael let out a snort, shaking his head slightly but did relax a bit, shoulders losing their tension as Gabriel moved to drop into a chair, crossing his legs comfortably. Uriel sighed as well, dropping onto Michael's bed after a moment with an irritated huff.

Before any of them could speak, a rather loud crash came from the soldiers' rooms, punctuated by irritated yelling and then dead silence. Uriel snorted a little, nose wrinkling as the faint smell of smoke assaulted Alex's own senses. The archangels could smell it a lot better than he could, and it was pretty obvious Michael didn't find the smell of burnt toast anymore appealing than Alex did. The archangel groaned softly, eyes closing as one hand pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to hold off the nausea.

It didn't work, if it weren't for the fact there was limited space in the room because of the huge bed in the center of it, Alex wouldn't have been surprised Michael had used his wings for speed considering how fast he sprinted across the bedroom to the bathroom. Gabriel stood immediately, going to his brother's side before Alex could, cringing in sympathy as Michael threw up violently. Uriel's face as the sound registered was amusing, but she did get up to grab the water glass on the table to pass to her brother before following Alex to stand by the door Gabriel had shut. Neither enjoyed hearing someone else throw up, especially since it was someone they knew really needed to avoid the action, but at least they stayed nearby.

"He really is…"

Alex nodded, catching her uneasiness when she trailed off softly, "Yeah...Doc and him talked late last night...he's keeping it."

Uriel's eyebrow raised slightly, a smirk gracing her face as she leaned against the wall, "I have seen things you cannot possibly imagine...but this...takes the cake...how did this happen?"

"I don't know, neither does Michael, just sorta did...I guess…"

She scoffed, shaking her head as her gaze drifted around her brother's room, wincing a little when the slight silence from the bathroom was broken once more by a rather awful sounding heave. Gabriel's voice didn't carry well enough through the door to understand, but Alex did relax the hand on his gun a little at the soft tone.

They waited in silence a few more minutes, the sounds from the bathroom dying off finally and Gabriel opened the door .

"Sister."

"What?"

Gabriel stepped out, glancing over his shoulder at the same time Alex did, Michael was sitting back against the tub, pale and shaking slightly, he'd gone from basically fine to just about dead on his feet in a matter of minutes. Alex was going to kill whoever burnt the toast in the other room.

"Check our brother."

Alex stopped her, "Why?"

"Because he's in pain and actually admitting it, I know my brother human, and if he says he's hurting there's something wrong-"

"Gabriel…enough." Michael's voice was barely loud enough to be heard, hoarse and slightly breathless as Uriel slipped past the archangel and soldier having an impromptu stand off in the doorway.

Alex sighed heavily through his nose, turning to Michael but still shifting to keep between the two brothers even if marginally, "Michael? You alright?"

"Yes."

"You in pain?"

"Yes."

"Michael-"

"It's not cramping…"

Uriel shifted from where she'd been crouched next to her brother, tossing a glance over her shoulder before she continued, "He's right, just the muscles adjusting, tenderness more than anything else."

Michael's low snort was enough for Alex to accept her words, while the archangel was keeping his eyes closed, he was no longer shaking the longer he sat there and recovered, finally looking directly to Alex with eyes that were far too tired for comfort but steady enough that the human let him and his sister be, stepping away from the door after Gabriel moved first.

The silence between the other archangel and soldier was nerve-wracking, Alex edgy enough to start rubbing at the tattoos beneath his sleeves, earning an odd look from Gabriel at the nervous habit.

"May I see them?"

The abrupt request made the soldier flinch, but Gabriel's tone was one of gentle curiosity, watching closely as Alex pushed his sleeves up to his elbows so some of the archaic runes were exposed. The archangel didn't move from where he stood, merely observed patiently, knowing if he dared move closer he'd likely get a blade stuck somewhere uncomfortable.

"Curious how they appear to be of a script we've read since the beginning," Uriel remarked, "Yet they are illegible, as if simple scribbles made by a child...you have been able to read them correct? The manner in which the markings can be interpreted-"

Alex grimaced without turning around, "Michael your sister is making me uncomfortable."

"How do you think I feel?"

He glanced over at that, Michael was upright at least and slightly leaning on his much shorter sister, one arm draped over her shoulders for balance, his free hand on his stomach alongside one of Uriel's. The archangel remained still for another moment before moving to his bed, sitting down a bit unsteadily before Uriel braced him upright, hand drifting back to his abdomen.

"You should eat, the muscles are weak and will only cause you pain if you do not regain strength."

Michael nodded, leaning forward and dropping his head to his hands with a sigh, "I will once I won't bring it back up immediately."

"Try anyways."

"Uriel." The way Michael ground out his sister's name earned a smirk from both Gabriel and Alex, the female archangel sneering slightly as she sat next to her brother and leaned against him a little.

"You still have not been forthcoming with answers brother."

"Because I do not have any."

"Well what is it?"

"A fetus Uriel, I thought that was obvious."

"But what?"

Michael growled, reaching a hand down to his boot slowly before his arm flashed up faster than Alex could track, eliciting a yelp from his sister when a small blade sliced across her arm. The cut was minimal, barely bleeding when Uriel jumped to her feet in shock.

"What was that?!"

"Answering your question."

"How?!"

Michael responded by tossing Gabriel the bloody knife, his brother catching it by the handle to avoid touching the dark red liquid on the metal as he took a glass vial from the table and slid some of the blood into it.

"Don't be such a wimp sister...Michael cut me as well."

"You offered."

"You brought it up."

The casual banter between the two brothers as Gabriel showed Uriel his own vial of blood that he set on the tablet next to hers and the knife made Alex pause a moment, for archangels supposedly wanting to kill each other they were rather calm.

"The medical staff will examine the blood samples in comparison to mine and the fetus', to determine what it is Uriel."

"What good is our blood?"

Michael rubbed at his eyes, barely stifling a yawn, "To ensure what the doctors are seeing is angelic DNA, it is not as if they would have references available."

"And the other half?"

Michael could only shrug a little, face neutral as Uriel mulled over his words.

"Brother...Michael," She didn't go on until he looked up at her, her stance tense and on edge, "What if it is a Nephilim?"

"It can't be."

"But what-"

"Uriel," Even Alex took a step back at Michael's tone, the fierceness enough to make Gabriel move closer in case he had to stop a fight, "It cannot be."

"You don't even know how this happened, how can you know what it is or isn't?"

Michael stood with growl, advancing on his sister, "How can it be? There was no other that could have been so."

"You're not listening to me, what if-"

"It's not!"

"What if it is?! Michael, you'll die!"

And hence the phrase 'could have heard a pin drop'. Michael froze completely, staring at Uriel in front of him. From where Alex was standing he couldn't see Michael's face, but Uriel's was enough, looking grieved and frantic as she gasped for air, trying to reign in her emotions.

"It…" Michael's voice cracked, and he swallowed heavily before speaking again, "It cannot be a Nephilim."

Uriel could only wrap her arms around herself tighter, biting her lip before looking up to her brother in fear, "You must pray that it is not, I cannot guarantee your safety if you are wrong."

With those words she was gone, fleeing out the window yet again, only this time her wings were ready to catch her instantly, sending her soaring away at a speed there was little chance of matching.

Gabriel waited a moment before moving to Michael's side, resting a hand on his shoulder when his brother didn't move.

Alex broke the silence, "What did she mean? Michael?"

The eldest archangel didn't respond, instead Gabriel turned to Alex slightly with a sigh, "The Nephilim were created by our Fallen brothers eons ago, half angel-half human...complete monsters. They were eradicated by the rest of us soon after it was apparent they were uncontrollable. Ever since if any are discovered they are destroyed along with those involved in their birth, or in some cases before it even reaches then."

"Are you saying Uriel would-"

Gabriel cut Alex off, "No, she wouldn't, but others would...if word of this gets out Michael, you are a fast target for someone's wrath. Uriel is correct that neither of us can ensure your safety."

"What if it's not a Neflim or whatever?" asked Alex.

"What else would it be?" The exasperation in Gabriel's voice made Alex roll his eyes in annoyance.

"I don't know, pure angel?"

Michael snorted suddenly, shaking his head a little as he turned to face Gabriel a bit better.

His brother shrugged, "Either way Michael, you are at risk, not all of the Powers are loyal to me, some just want to kill man for the fun of it. If one of them were to discover this, Nephilim or not-"

"It won't get out."

"Michael-"

"It _won't_ get out."

"Can you be sure of that? Can you trust these monkeys here in Vega-"

"Yes."

"-and what are you going to do in the coming months? Lock yourself away so no one will chance seeing you?"

"If I must."

Gabriel growled, pulling away from the other archangel, "Are you mad? Michael, why are you doing this? Your life is on the balance and not just because if this gets out you will be hunted-"

"I know."

"Then why? Why won't you terminate this and be done with it?"

" _Because I can feel it_!"

Michael's shout was bordering on desperate, the archangel backing away from his brother instinctively as he trembled a little. Alex dropped a hand to his sword just in case as Michael tried and failed to blink away the tears forming in the grey eyes. The pure raw emotion in his voice kept Gabriel from speaking, staring at his brother dumbfounded as Michael's hands ran through his hair.

"Because I can feel it Gabriel, I tried. I tried to end it, the doctor had my signature to proceed with the surgery to end the fetus' life, I was to report to the operating room and be done with it...but...I can _feel_ it...I can't end this life...not when I'm more aware of it than…" Michael trailed off with a sigh, shuddering as he backed up and dropped to sit on his bed roughly, head bowed in defeat as he finally acknowledged what he'd done.

Gabriel was still for a moment before nodding, moving to kneel in front of his brother to get his attention, "Then so be it."

"You…"

"Yes, you have my blade brother, I can no more kill this new life than I could kill you. I just hope it is enough."

"And mankind?"

Gabriel glanced to Alex, rolling his eyes as he stood up and turned to the window, "That will be for another day."

"Gabriel-"

"I know, I know…" The archangel waved over a shoulder absently, jumping out the window and heading off in the general direction Uriel did.

Alex was quiet for a moment, watching Michael who stared absently out the windows overlooking Vega.

"Is it just me or was that weird?"

Michael scoffed, shaking his head as he rubbed at his face again in fatigue, "Not the most unusual encounter with my brother and sister, but not the best either."

"You're tellin' me….hey, what do you mean you can feel it...the fetus I mean."

The archangel hesitated, shrugging a little as his gaze locked on the sunset shooting bright waves of color over Vega's skyline. "That...is not easy to explain...almost as if…" He sighed softly, "As if the fetus is more a part of me than I am...as if it means more than a new life is growing...but-"

"A chance at something more…" said Alex, voice low.

Michael nodded, finally looking to him with slight appreciation at understanding. "I can no more take this life than I can yours."

"It hasn't pissed you off yet."

The look Alex received was one he'd gotten so used to, he just ignored it, the slightly exasperated frustration was nothing new coming from the archangel, even if to someone else it meant they were about to get their ass handed to them.

Alex simply waited until Michael's eyes softened a touch, speaking once the archangel sighed instead of reprimanding, "C'mon, Uriel was right about one thing, you need to eat."

Xxx

"Which one of you guys burnt the toast?!" Alex yelled as he entered the main living area, Michael following silently behind him.

"Eric did it!"

Eric proceeded to slug Caroline in the shoulder, turning to explain himself and instead scrambling to his feet once he saw Michael. Besides Noma, Blake, and Alex, the others tried to follow suit, instead being motioned to return to what they were doing by the archangel before he sat at the kitchen counter on one of the stools.

Noma handed him a glass of water right away when he swayed as he sat down, face paling a little. Her gaze flicked to Alex, earning a quick shake of the head as Michael leaned on the counter heavily, head dropping to his hands as otherwise it would likely be on the marble counter top instead.

The other Corps soldiers went back to what they were doing within minutes. Eric, Carla, Caroline, Max, and Ethan all playing a card game at the table by the window, soon laughing to the point Caroline was almost tipping over in her chair. Connors and Mitch lounging on the couches with books, but were less reading and more arguing over whose book was better.

Alex simply dropped onto a stool next to Michael, remaining casual as he nodded when Noma slid a cup of juice to him from across the wide bar.

"Hey Blake, got any food left?"

"Yeah, whatcha want?"

"Anything if it's got meat in it."

Blake chuckled, fixing a plate of seasoned rice and non-dehydrated chicken from his pan on the stove top, passing it to Alex before glancing at Michael. When the archangel didn't look up, the sergeant went ahead and fixed another plate, this one with just rice and a couple small rolls. Michael did notice when the plate was set in front of him, nodding in thanks when Blake stepped back to monitor the hot pan.

The archangel picked at the food for a moment, starting to eat slowly after he didn't get sick from just the smell of the light meal.

Alex was done well before him, but didn't move from his seat, instead he chatted with Noma and Blake about who had which shifts, trying to get the order right in his head as tomorrow Michael had a senate meeting to attend and the guard detail would escort him there.

He'd only meant to stretch out his shoulders, arms reaching above his head before lowering like any other person would do….

"Hey Lannon...What the fuck are those tattoos?"

* * *

 **Review please? Pretty please?  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dominion, its locations, characters, plot, etc. I do own this cray idea and a love for angels, and a few characters thrown in  
**

 **Summary: Six weeks post 1x04 _The Flood_ , AU. Ever since Michal returned to Vega after being stabbed, some of the Corps soldiers noticed he wasn't always the stoic, aloof archangel Vega's known for years. And Alex is about to find out why. Also...William Whele has a secret to tell about a night that went normally to everyone else but was actually something much bigger.**

 **To KitPerry and Asteria25: Thank you for the faves!**

 **To Tuanzi: I don't know how he'd take that lol ;) Yeah, Michael's changing big time, in more ways than one. Thank you!**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven  
**

Xxx

Michael's almost inaudible sigh as a hand went to his face in frustration barely made it to Alex's ears, mainly because Noma had dropped her cup, the glass shattering the second it hit the floor.

"Alex…"

He looked to his friend, Noma staring at his arms in panic, "Your sleeves…"

Alex's eyes dropped to his arms where his sleeves had been rolled up when Gabriel had asked to see the tattoos, he looked to Michael for help, but the archangel wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Oh fuck…"

Noma glared at him as he slowly stood to face his roommates, Ethan softly banging his head on the card table as Blake moved from the stove to be a part of the conversation.

"Alex...you screwed up big time…"

"I know…"

Caroline stepped forward before Carla or Eric could stop her, grabbing Alex's sleeve and shoving it up almost to his shoulder to reveal the winding black ink on his skin. He shuddered a little as her calloused fingers brushed over the markings.

"Dude...who did these tats? This must have taken hours...what you do get them after the Jubilee?" Caroline asked as she tugged at Alex's collar when the lines disappeared under his sleeves. Alex made it easier by just removing his vest and pulling off his shirt, ignoring the soft growl from Michael that only he and Noma heard.

Max's eyes narrowed further as he moved to lean against the back of the couch nearest them, arms crossing for something to do with his hands as he stared curiously, "I thought the only tattoo guy left in Vega stopped doing full body tats to save ink…"

Carla nodded, "Yeah, does no bigger than a person's hand...trying to make what's left last."

Alex sighed, head bowing in defeat, "They're not from the parlor, I've never even been to it."

"Yeah right," Mitch shook his head, "No way man, unless you found some holed up tattoo guy outside of Vega on one of your 'trips', those came from within the city."

Noma bit her lip, sighing through her nose loudly as Blake stepped out from the kitchen to look closer at the markings. The oldest soldier in the room, not counting Michael as a warrior, circled Alex cautiously, "They're not from the city…"

"What?"

"I said these aren't from anyone with a tattoo gun in Vega, and there's no way in hell he got them done after the Jubilee, the ink's settled in like it's been there for years."

Mitch snorted, "No way those were there for years, I've seen Alex in the showers, those are new."

Caroline scoffed, nudging Mitch lightly, "In the showers? What, been watching more than Alex's fighting in the barracks?"

"You wanting to compare notes on good lays Ryan?"

Eric's laugh rang out in the room, "Don't bother Caroline, Alex don't fuck guys...he leaves that to Noma or Claire Riesen."

Alex didn't dare look over his shoulder when he felt Michael's stare on his back, cringing internally at the lecture he knew would be coming later.

"Alright guys," Blake's tone left no room to argue, "You can argue about sleeping partners somewhere else...better question is what the hell are the tattoos... I don't think it's even ink…"

"They're not…"

Michael's tired voice made all of them turn, his gaze flicking up long enough to nod to Alex before his eyes closed again, Alex couldn't tell if it was from frustration or exhaustion as he leaned on one hand, covering his eyes as he listened to the conversation but remained out of it.

Alex sighed, arms dropping to his sides to keep him from self-consciously crossing his arms over his chest, "Yes...the tattoos are new...no, they're not ink…"

When that received only blank looks from the others, Alex scrubbed at his face with a hand, not sure how to continue. Luckily Blake was as quick as he was level-headed, eyes going vacant for a moment before he shook his head, "Jeep Hanson...he had the tattoos before you…"

"Yeah…"

"That means...whoa…" Alex almost laughed as Carla mulled over the words and then sort of tipped over and dropped to the floor.

"Well then…"

Noma moved to check her out while nudging Alex to continue, Eric spoke instead before he could get the chance, "The Chosen One...you're the reason why William Whele can't shut up at services."

"You go to services?"

"I was assigned as his guard….didn't exactly have a choice...man he could go on forever…"

"No different than his father...Consul David doesn't ever shut up when he's in his office…"

The easy teasing at the senate made the atmosphere of the room lighten up enough for Alex to lose the tension in his shoulders, sighing softly as he rubbed at the back of his neck and cleared his throat. "Uh...heh...yeah...the rumor about the Chosen One...Saviorism...William's talking about me...kinda didn't find out til the night of the Jubilee."

Eric held up his hands in slight panic, Mitch rolling his eyes at the antics, "Wait hold up, you're saying you're the Chosen One...the kid Michael saved two and a half decades ago?"

"Yes," said Michael as he shifted on his stool, looking over his shoulder briefly before turning away again, "Though I am beginning to question why."

That earned a genuine laugh from all of them, Michael glanced up as the soldiers relaxed, taunting Alex lightly as Caroline handed him back his shirt before they all dispersed, content with the knowledge of their unit mate.

That's what made the Archangel Corps the ultimate piece of protection in Vega, their loyalty, and level-headedness. Yes, Carla had fainted, but Michael also knew she had a tendency to lock her knees when listening to hard news, she'd gone down before during induction ceremonies. Rodriguez had constantly threatened to knock her back to the basic army, only Carter and Wills defending her skills in marksman ship and computer programming kept her at her rank. That and for such a tiny little soldier she packed a punch, Michael had tested her in training before, her kicks were solid and hard enough to leave serious marks on the best of men.

The archangel watched the soldiers, Noma and Caroline taking Carla to their bedroom, mainly because she was turning colors from embarrassment, Noma would handle their questions, and Eric's as he followed them briefly. The rumor around the barracks the last few weeks was Long was sweet on Hanson…

Blake returned to this stove, taking care of the last of the food he'd cooked, even though it would be gone within a couple hours when someone got hungry again. One thing Michael had learned and had argued with for hours with the Senate about allotting resources, was that the soldiers could eat almost constantly, came from being on such active duty.

Alex had replaced his shirt, dropping onto a chair in exasperation, the others following suite besides Max who went to sit just outside the door to at least look like one of them was on duty. Not that it mattered with Michael in the room with them, but if a random spot inspection came up, they'd be in trouble. Michael turned back to his plate, picking bite sized pieces off the rolls, the rice already eaten and so far not turning his stomach enough that he would stop. Both Uriel and Alex were right...he needed to keep eating, his stomach ached for and because of the food, and his abdomen was just sore in general, though that may have been from all the throwing up...he couldn't tell if the tenderness was from the new muscles or just over use.

The soldiers had settled to contented chattering, the guys gently probing at Alex but otherwise keeping to just general talk, it was something pleasant to listen to, and distract Michael as one of his hands dropped to his abdomen, rubbing lightly at the sore muscles beneath the skin and shirt.

It was easy to learn things if one was patient and quiet.

Eric Long and Mitch Dimaro were the basic soldiers, besides the fact between the two of them, they'd racked up more sniping points and actual eight-ball kills than any captain in the entire Corps. Neither had anything interesting about themselves other than Dimaro could juggle blades when drunk.

Max Angelo had nothing to say, he was basically the guard to be invisible and still get his job done, well that and his last name meant "of the angels" he'd tried to change it given the times, instead he'd gotten in big trouble with his mother who worked in the Agri-Towers, she and his grandmother refused to let him "ruin the family" by denying the name. Michael silently gave him credit for sticking with it.

As for the women, Carla Hanson was the fifth daughter in her family, and had more of a temper behind her sweet, quiet personality than anyone else in her household. All her sisters were either in medical or home goods. Caroline Ryan was the Corps clown, always testing authority and was no stranger to the whip. Only instead of Michael delivering her punishment, it was Captain Carter as the highest ranking female in the Corps, he may be strict but Michael would allow his soldiers their respect and dignity. Ryan was also one hell of a fighter, taking down sparring opponents more often than not.

Blake was the odd ball, only because no one used his first name, kept him separate from his family. Joshua Frederick Blake, son of Senator Marc Blake, the engineering specialist, he'd join the Corps as soon as he was old enough, staying out of politics as much as he was possibly able. Unfortunately, because of the unrest in the Senate, especially since the Jubilee disaster because of David Whele, and Frost's outburst and resulting death, he'd been dragged between his father the senator and his loyalty to the Corps to the point he'd run himself ragged soon. Michael had known Blake since the moment he'd stepped into the Barracks the second year after the Corps had been fully established, he was one of the best.

No surprise though, the Elite Unit that had been in the making after the assassination attempt two years ago had only been of the best soldiers, ones to get in and out and be successful. Since then they'd lost a handful of the original soldiers, but Alex fit in nicely, as did Connors who was the top knife fighter.

Michael shifted on the stool, downing the last of the water and coughing a little as he nudged his empty plate away, a bit surprised he'd managed to get that much food down. The girls exited the bedroom, taking Alex's chair when he stood. All three girls squeezed onto one chair, Michael was entirely sure how, but to be honest he'd seen some of his younger sisters do the same thing so it shouldn't still surprise him. Someone started the conversation about Blake's cooking-leading to mutual complaining about V-2 rations in general, it might have been Max from the doorway, Michael hadn't been paying close enough attention to be honest, his stomach was rolling again and he was almost praying he wouldn't be sick.

Alex's hand was on his shoulder a minute later, quietly getting his attention, "C'mon...don't sit alone…at least appear to relax."

Michael complied, standing slowly and moving to the free couch next to Blake's claimed armchair, he was silently grateful that Alex kept a hand at his back, not entirely sure if he could remain on his feet even the short distance from the stool to the sunk in seating area. He sunk to the seat with a sigh, straightening as Alex jumped onto the back of the couch to sit on it with his feet on the cushions, Blake threw a book at him to get him to sit properly.

The talking drifted as they sat there, Michael never speaking but silently enjoying the peace and how easy this unit just accepted things as they were.

He honestly didn't notice his eye lids growing heavier the longer he sat there, leaning back against the cushions slowly until he vaguely realized his head was resting against the back cushion before his body gave in to the fatigue.

Xxx

Alex knew the minute Michael was gone, asleep next to him and oblivious to the talking still going on. Blake saw it immediately as well, lowering his voice in response and the others soon followed. When it was obvious Michael wasn't waking up anytime soon, they slowly dispersed, most to bed; Max, Ethan, and Carla were called to the barracks for their rotation of weapon checks, new units meant all schedules got botched and redone. Alex waited until the last door had shut down the hallways to ensure the others had left before he turned to the archangel.

Even now in sleep Michael didn't look at peace, still tense and pale. Alex was just glad he'd not only joined them for food but had stayed longer, accepting the fact that this unit was his. And not just as security…

Blake shifted in his chair, leaning on a hand to better watch Michael.

"He doesn't sleep easily."

Alex shook his head, clearing his throat to ensure his voice remained low, "Yeah...not hard to wake him up, don't think he realized how out of it he was."

"Still is, been pretty down last couple weeks. Ryan wasn't the only one taking bets Alex, half the Corps was on edge with how Michael's been acting. They're not the only ones either, the senate has been getting antsy for awhile, now that they have an answer...they're looking for a fight."

"Damn…"

Blake nodded, standing slowly as the chair rocked on the floor, Michael shifted a little at the thuds, but didn't stir. "Gotta be honest Alex, you being the Chosen One and Michael being pregnant...we just gotta keep him safe, insanity is going to be no matter what. Have Ryan or Mack write out the codes for you and Connors in the morning and catch you up with the old Elite Unit, gotta get everyone on the same page. Right now I don't think he'll wake up as comfortable as he fell asleep…"

"Nah," Alex stood carefully, contemplating how likely it would be Michael would be pissed if disturbed, "Hey...Michael…"

The archangel sighed in his sleep, the hand on the arm of the couch dropping to rest over his stomach protectively, something Alex had been seeing him do often the last few days.

Blake bit back a chuckle, moving forward slowly to pull one of Michael's arms over his shoulders, Alex copied him when the archangel didn't even wake, too exhausted to even notice as their free arms slid behind his back to ease him upright, he did stir enough to remain somewhat on his feet, but other than that he was dead weight.

"I'd have said leave him there, but sleeping like that's gonna make him hurt."

Alex adjusted his grip, careful not to bang his legs on the coffee table as they began to slowly walk Michael back to his room, the archangel almost completely limp in their arms. "And you know this how?"

Blake snickered, "I was seventeen when my mom had my sister, she had a habit of reading on the couch until either I or my dad got back to the suites at night, usually she'd be asleep if one of us was out late. Once she was pregnant though, she couldn't sleep like that or her back would be hurting too bad."

With a soft grunt as he lightly kicked Michael's door open, Alex nodded, hissing in air softly as he had to maneuver sideways so all three of them would fit without knocking into the frame. "Damn he's heavy."

A soft grunt of agreement was all Blake let out, muttering under his breath as he narrowly avoided walking into the chair holding Michael's swords. "It's only going to get worse…."

"Yeah yeah...I'm just glad he's deadweight 'cause he's asleep, not bleeding out…"

Blake winced, "Yeah, that must have been a shitty drive…"

"You're tellin' me."

"Mhm...hey, think you can hold him for sec or want me to?"

"Nah," Alex shifted his arm, stabilizing the archangel carefully, "I got him."

Blake nodded, easing away before going to pull the blankets back, Michael shifted against Alex, eye lids fluttering before he tensed in Alex's arms.

"Hey...take it easy...Michael it's me...Michael…."

The archangel groaned softly, relaxing after a minute of struggling as the words made through his sleep heavy mind, even mostly out of it Alex had struggled to avoid outright dropping the archangel, as amusing as that would have been.

Michael let them just about manhandle him onto the bed, the loss of body heat as they started to let go waking him enough to at least lay down on his own, unconscious the second his head hit the pillow. Blake simply eased his boots off before Alex tugged the sheet up to the archangel's chest, both leaving when Michael didn't move again.

Alex let out a sigh as he eased the door shut, wincing at the loud click of the lock as it echoed in the hallway. "Man...that was harder than it looked…"

The older soldier beside him nodded in agreement, stretching carefully before pulling his ear piece from his pocket, "Yeah, I gotta feeling that won't be the only time...go ahead and catch come shut eye, I'll take shift til Ethan gets back for his."

"Thanks man."

He turned away to leave, Blake stopping him, "Hey Alex...your secret's safe with us…"

"What?"

Blake shifted, cocking a weak grin, "The Corps is a better family than my own...especially Unit Six...once you're in you don't get out, and we don't leave anyone behind...I hope you realize that."

Nodding gratefully and a little shell shocked, Alex headed to bed, relishing in the quiet that had taken over the rooms, not having to worry about someone on a different shift finding it amusing to bother him.

Laying down on the empty bed, listening to Connors soft snoring, Alex relaxed...truly relaxed, feeling content enough and trusting enough to relax his guard, thinking maybe…

Things will be looking up...things would get better...

* * *

 **Review please? Pretty please?  
**

 **Tada! What anybody thinking? Anything and everything...come readers! Talk to me!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dominion, its locations, characters, plot, etc. I do own this cray idea and a love for angels, and a few characters thrown in  
**

 **Summary: Six weeks post 1x04 _The Flood_ , AU. Ever since Michal returned to Vega after being stabbed, some of the Corps soldiers noticed he wasn't always the stoic, aloof archangel Vega's known for years. And Alex is about to find out why. Also...William Whele has a secret to tell about a night that went normally to everyone else but was actually something much bigger.**

 **Warning: Lots of cussing and yelling...**

 **To wiccawoman: I'm so glad you're enjoying it! Thank you so much for reviewing! Here's another chapter!  
**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve  
**

Xxx

The next day it was just about back to normalcy; in full uniform with weapons cleaned and prepped, Alex drove the jeep to the old Monte Carlo Hotel, the residence of Senator Romero and the home of the Senate chamber. Luckily or unluckily it was all the way across Vega from the Stratosphere, giving them all time to prep for the meeting. Michael had been quiet most of the morning and into the afternoon, speaking little besides having Caroline and Eric switch shifts, ensuring those on his escort could remain quiet considering what they were walking into. Max and Eric had picked up on the silence, taking positions in the vehicle to guard but not hover, giving Michael the entire back seat as Max took passenger and Eric was crouching in the back. Alex was tempted to pop the brakes to see if the soldier would fall over.

Per Michael's orders, they arrived early, walking in the same time as Senator Romero was walking up to get the room prepped. Her security detail merged seamlessly with Michael's, the two teams splitting to check the room as expected and ensure things were in order when they'd have the entirety of Vega's leadership in one place. Once cleared and ready, Romero passed Michael copies of the reports and agenda, dropping into her place without a word as she began working through a pile of paperwork.

Senator Romero had been the go between for Consul Thorn and Senator Frost for merging the agriculture and chemistry divisions with her biology specialties, now she had to step up and co-lead the Agri-Towers with whoever was available that week to aid her.

Alex stood just inside the main door, watching Michael sit to one side a few seats down from the head seats for Riesen and the two consuls. The archangel looked relaxed, leaning forward in the chair slightly as he read through the reports, glancing at the agenda every few pages to be sure where the topic would be brought up in the meeting.

In a few minutes Senator Julien and Graywell had joined them, speaking briefly with Romero and Michael but otherwise keeping quiet as they took their seats to wait. It wasn't uncommon for the senate meetings to not start on time, especially with the high tension between the members and lacking one. The guards coming in with each Senator merged with the others, by the time everyone arrived, Alex would be the only one of Michael's escort in the immediate area with a select few others, the rest would be stationed in other halls spread out within this wing.

Michael stood after several silent minutes, slipping almost silently along the table to the back of the room and into the restroom off the senate chamber. Alex shifted to watch the door, knowing Michael wouldn't leave out the hallway door to the room on the other side. If it weren't for the other Senators arriving slowly, Alex wouldn't have noticed how much time was passing without the archangel returning. Romero caught his attention subtly, nodding for him to go check before anyone else realized the occupied seat was vacant.

Quickly stepping through the door, he found Michael leaning on the sink, head bowed as he shuddered slightly. Alex waited until he looked up to speak, the archangel swallowing thickly and forcing his breathing to remain slow and steady, even though the human could see his chest hitching with every breath.

"Feel like you're gonna get sick?"

"Trying not to."

"Not what? Not feel or not get sick?"

Michael's glare was enough to silence him, "Don't test me...I have no patience for this…"

"And the meeting hasn't even started yet-sorry I'll stop."

Michael nodded once before freezing, eyes closing tightly to remain in control, Alex watched his hands alternate from loose to gripping the sink edge white knuckle tight, breath hitching softly.

The chamber doors outside the bathroom banged, signaling either Whele or Riesen arriving, Michael swallowed audibly again, panting a little as he tried to straighten and had to remain still when just trying that made things worse.

Alex dug a hand in one of his vest pockets, smirking as he pulled out a crinkling wrapper and handing the small package the Michael.

"Here, peppermint...it'll help settle your stomach...that and it tastes good."

Michael's gaze flicked to him as he unwrapped the small candy, popping it in his mouth quickly when the muffled voice of David Whele made it through the walls. He waited a few more minutes, sucking on the candy slowly as he managed to stand up straight, Alex grinned at the grateful nod as the archangel crunched down on the candy, swallowing the remnants before stepping back into the chamber after Alex passed another piece to him if needed.

Alex ducked out the other door, taking his post at the entrance next to Sgt. Ford, from unit two and stationed at House Thorn. They couldn't hear much on this side of the chamber doors, just muffled voices sometimes loud enough to determine who was speaking. Eric joined Alex after ten minutes, having made a sweep of this wing of the Monte Carlo already and now just trying to kill time. There wasn't much to do, they would stand there waiting until one of the senators opened the doors after the meeting had been adjourned.

He'd just started counting the tiny leaves on the wallpaper across from where he was standing when the noises within the chamber rose as some of the senate began shouting. It wouldn't be the first time, and Alex ignored it…

Until Sgt. Ford's hand flew to his ear piece in shock, eyes narrowing in confusion before Alex switched which channel his own ear piece was on, jumping a little at the influx of noise.

" _Dammit Consul Whele_ -"

"- _and you expect me to believe that this-thing-is no threat to Vega, that Michael is not gestating some freak of nature that could kill us all! What the hell is it even-how do we know Gabriel or somebody isn't the other half?_!"

" _Consul Whele how dare you_!"

" _David you were a damned televangelist before the War, you preached the Bible...you really think Michael would fu_ -"

" _Senator Julien_!"

"- _his brother_?!"

" _Why do you even care Annette? Not like you know anything_ -"

" _Go fuck yourself Thorn, you're enough of a slut as it is_."

" _Why the hell is it still even living?_!"

" _What makes you think you have a say in this_?"

" _I have a damned say it as much as the rest of you, if it involves Vega then it involves us_ -"

" _Consul Whele sit down_!"

Alex winced as the yelling got to the point it was hard to understand what was being said over the ear piece, it took the static covered voices finally breaking through from the others on the comm channel stretching across Vega for Alex to realize just what the hell was going on. He quickly snapped back to the channel Unit Six was sitting on, the one guaranteed to not be filled with yelling and confusion.

"Michael."

There was a short delay before the archangel bit out a response in a tight snap, " _What_?"

"Riesen or Finch 's gotta have a comm link on, we can hear everything."

The shouting still going on buried any response from the archangel, someone's chair flipping back as the occupant stood up quickly was the last thing Alex heard before his ear pierce screeched loudly, cutting off with a snap as even Sgt. Ford rubbed at his ear from the noise.

"Well shit…"

Eric nodded in agreement as Ford turned to them, staring in confusion, "What the hell guys?"

"Yeah…" Eric rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "So...heh...how many people probably heard that?"

"Half the Corps and Army would have heard...anyone on duty...Hope Finch can shut it up fast, or most of Vega will know by sundown."

Xxx

To say the senate meeting was a disaster would be the biggest understatement of the century, the rest of it descended in chaos and it was only about twenty minutes before Consul Thorn stormed from the chamber first, the doors nearly smacking people behind her as her guards scrambled to keep up. Michael was next to leave, having the courtesy at least to glance at Alex and Eric as he stalked from the chamber and headed for the stairs, ignoring the elevator for the sake of avoiding anyone else trying to use it. Max met them on the first floor, holding the entrance door open as Michael kept on moving even with Riesen yelling behind him from the elevator.

The archangel didn't speak as he slid into the jeep, hands balled into fists as he sat in his seat almost shaking in rage. Before Eric could get the back door closed Riesen had jumped up into the jeep, shutting the door himself as one of his guards, Sgt. Ford actually, hopped in the passenger seat next to Alex. Eric was already settling in the back cargo area again as Max jumped up on the back bumper, smacking the top of the jeep signaling to move.

The drive in silence was nerve-wracking, and while he may have been a bit rough at the wheel, Alex got them all to the Stratosphere without knocking Max off the back of the jeep. If that hadn't been a concern Alex could have possibly lost Senator Whele's jeep that was tailing them in the market place and people, instead he sighed as the black vehicle pulled to a stop behind them in underground garage.

Michael didn't wait for Riesen to speak, exiting the jeep in a flash and stalking to the door to the stairs. Alex and Max were hard pressed to keep up, Eric staying with the General and Consul as it was damn obvious they weren't leaving anytime soon. The archangel took the stairs two at a time, almost running up them he was moving so fast, Alex didn't dare catch up enough to try and slow him down let alone stop him, getting knocked down a flight of stairs was not on his to-do list. Michael ducked out a door at the eighth floor, Max following immediately while Alex held back once he saw Michael had slammed his fist against the elevator call button

"Alex to Noma."

"Yeah?"

"Max and I are with Michael on our way up, senate was a disaster-"

"What? What the hell is going on?"

"Shut up would ya, Eric is heading to the other elevator with Riesen and Whele, you guys better suit up and get ready, this is going to get ugly."

"On it."

Alex barely made it to the elevator before it shut, leaning back against the wall once it started moving as he heaved for air. Max was just as bad, panting from the mad dash up the stairs. Michael leaned slightly on the opposite side, arm bent up so his fist rested against his cheek, staring straight ahead and body tense. Halfway up the floors Michael growled, yanking his coat off and scratching...well more like clawing, at his back through his shirt in frustration as if doing so would let him release his wings and get the hell out of there.

By the time they reached the top of the tower, the others there were suited up and waiting, Sgt. Ryan had Michael's door open and waiting even before they stepped off the elevator, Michael giving them a tight nod as he passed, not speaking as he yanked his swords from his belt. Alex watched uneasily as he twirled them in his hands when the second elevator arrived, the other two members of the senate heading right to the archangel. Michael did at least toss his blades to the floor, the metal clanging out loudly as he stepped away so the two senators could enter fully.

None of the soldiers could get the chance to follow, the door slamming shut in Ryan's face when she tried to step into the room.

"This is not good."

Xxx

Michael was seriously questioning his judgement of mankind, standing near the windows as Whele paced in front of him and Riesen off to one side. Why in the blazes David had followed them? Why had Riesen come either? It didn't matter now, Michael was stuck listening to the Consul rant and was facing the consequences of his actions.

"You cannot stand there and tell me that this thing isn't a threat to Vega. You can't stand there and tell me it isn't a monster. How do we know it's not some supernatural parasite implanted to-"

Riesen banged his walking stick on the floor in frustration, "David! For god's sake man get a hold of yourself, the medical tests confirmed it is no more a monster than Michael is."

Whele scoffed, "No more than Michael? He's a fuckin' archangel Edward! The same damn thing those soldiers of yours are trained to kill!"

"He is also standing right here," Michael ground out, staring the Consul down evenly when David flashed a glare at him, "As you seem to have forgotten, I am perfectly capable-"

"Capable of what? Bringing such a threat into Vega? What the hell is it Michael?!"

"I cannot-"

"Damn right you can't! You can't tell us what the hell that thing inside you is, so you can't tell us it's not a threat."

Michael crossed his arms to give his hands something to do instead of punching the man in front of him, that or wring his neck, he couldn't decide, "Nor can you claim that there is one."

"Isn't there?! Annette was right Michael, I preached the damn Bible for twenty years before your kind went and screwed up the world! I know damn well what your kind thinks of such an abomination, all you're doing is bringing a hell-spawned Nephilim-"

"Consul I suggest you guard your words and do not speak of this to me, I can assure you this is not a Nephilim."

"I don't feel very assured Michael! In fact how do I know you're not lying to me? If it's not a Nephilim than what the hell is it?!"

"I don't know!"

"Then why is it still living?! Don't know what it is, don't know where it came from-"

"Consul that is enough-"

"Bite me Riesen. Why isn't it dead yet Michael? It's only going to ruin everything like the rest of your kind has for the last twenty-five years!"

"Why do you care Consul?"

"Because it is a threat!"

Michael growled, "To who?! Last time I was aware this was none of your concern, explain to me why you think you can decide what my actions are."

"Your decision affects all of-"

"It does not matter, you have no say in this!"

"Like hell I don't, just kill the damn thing already!"

"I will not!"

"David that is enough, Michael I apologize, Whele get out of here-"

The consul yanked his arm away from Riesen, eyes harsh as he stared at Michael, the archangel's fists at his sides, shoulders tense to keep from moving.

"What do you think you're doing Michael? Monster or no, threat or no...what the hell are you going to do in eight months? In three? Think this damned war will end because of this? Think that thing will be any less of a threat? Just kill the damn thing and be done with!"

Michael's voice dropped, low and angered as he stared at the human, "Could you kill your son Consul?"

"That is not the discussion here, the decision-"

"Is mine. There is nothing to decide or even discuss, you have no say what I choose to do."

"I will not let you harbor a such a threat to Vega or anyone, it's a damned monster!"

"What could you possibly do about it?!"

Xxx

Alex had waited like everyone else outside Michael's room, listening to the shouting from within. Only half the words carried through the wall, but it was enough to put everyone on edge, some of them pacing as the shouting developed into almost screaming.

Michael's voice had grown loud enough that Alex was half ready to bust in the door, Blake stopping him and Noma.

Blake was then the first one through the door when the gun went off.

Riesen had managed to send the shot flying wildly into the ceiling, but Whele was stronger and shook loose from Riesen's hold. Carla and Ford rushed at the two senate members first while Alex got between Michael and Whele, trying to get him to back off as he growled dangerously.

A second shot made them all jump, the noise echoing in the room. Carla screamed and went down, hand to her bloody shoulder from the point blank wound. Eric rushed to her side, yanking a sheet off Michael's bed and ripping a piece of it off to staunch the bleeding.

Michael took one look at his downed guard and snarled, lunging forward at Whele in anger. Alex grabbed his arm to stop him, glad Ethan and Caroline were right there less than a second later as Michael almost dragged Alex forward. Even with the three of them they couldn't keep Michael still, the archangel struggling to get away from them as Blake joined them, wrapping his arms around Michael's shoulders to try and pull him backwards. Max and one of Riesen's guards dropped next to Eric, helping to stabilize Carla as the other soldiers tried to get Whele out of there, two of them attempting to get Riesen out as well.

The general managed to wrestle the pistol from the consul, passing it to Noma when she pulled him away, "David! What the hell is wrong with you?! You could have killed someone!"

"Dammit Riesen! Michael this is insane just get it over with! It's a monster! That thing is only trouble!"

"You have no say in this! If you can't understand that you know where the damned door is!"

"I'm not leaving until you get this through your head! I don't care what damn delusion you've gotten yourself into Michael! But all this is, is trouble! If you won't stop it than I will!"

"You'll have to kill me first-"

"Maybe I will!"

"David!"

Michael buckled slightly in the soldiers' arms, grimacing as he still fought them to get free, Noma rushed in front of him, hands on his chest and begging him to stop. Alex wasn't sure if Michael heard her through all the yelling, wincing himself as Michael's rage made him jerk in their grasp again, body shaking as he tried to pull away from them.

Connors voice broke out over the noise, sounding off through the ear pieces.

"Sgt. Connors to medical unit, I need a team at the Stratosphere Tower immediately, soldier down. Finch I know you can hear me I need back up here now."

" _Squad's on their way_."

If Alex wasn't struggling to hold onto a pissed of archangel he would have thanked Connors for calling in for help, this had gotten out of hand way too fast. The entire time they were trying to restrain Michael and Whele, neither had stopped yelling at the other, Michael's voice almost raw he was so loud.

"I refuse!"

"You're an idiot!"

"I don't care what you think about this, nothing is going to change-"

"You call our only line of defense against the other angels being pulled from active duty for fuckin' maternity leave nothing?!"

"You have the bloody Archangel Corps, that's why Vega has them, that and-" Michael hissed softly, grimacing again, "-the army! What do you think they are, worthless?"

"Sure as hell act like it! We're no closer to ending this war than we were twenty years ago! Why bother having the Corps or even you around when it leads to nothing!"

Ryan swore violently as Michael half buckled again, hunching forward slightly as the grimace this time remained on his face, "I don't see you out slaughtering what's left of your family! And you expect me to do the same?!"

"I expect you to do your damn job! Not get knocked up and leave us defenseless-"

Michael growled, hunching forward further this time, hissing for "Am I just some weapon for you to grab whenever you're too lazy to do it yourself?"

Noma's voice broke through the yelling, half desperately as she pushed at Michael's chest, "Sgt. Banks to medical unit, I need Dr. Eric Rogers to the Stratosphere immediately, Michael listen to me you need to calm down."

The archangel ignored her, lunging forward at David as William and Thorn rushed through the door, Claire right behind them.

"What the hell is going on here?

David didn't turn to face the other Consul, going after Michael instead and getting caught by two soldiers and his son. "It's a damned monster Michael! Kill the wretched thing and be done with it! Why bother-"

William gaped as he pulled his father back, "Father-"

"Shut up William! What do you think you're doing Michael?! There is nothing that can come of this! Just like that damned baby you saved at the start of the war, your precious chosen one that can't save the world! That thing...it will never belong to you!"

" _GET OUT_!" Michael roared, straining against the soldiers holding him back to the point they were dragged forward a couple steps, the archangel's shoulders jerked, barely keeping his wings retracted.

Becca Thorn stepped in to pull Whele from the room just as Michael yelled in pain, collapsing back against Blake as he dropped.

Michael yelled as he struggled, arms trying to wrap around his abdomen but Blake and Alex wouldn't let him, Caroline and Ethan holding his legs down as Noma tried to get his attention.

"Michael...c'mon look at me...when did the pain start...Michael!"

He shook his head, gasping for air in halting heaves, his pained cry made the senators pause, staring as Dr. Rogers arrived just behind the medical unit. Even Whele shut up long enough to realize Michael was almost convulsing on the floor from the pain.

A ragged scream tore from the archangel's throat, breath catching in his lungs as he struggled, trying to curl into a ball...trying to do anything to stop the pain.

"Noma what the hell is going on here?" Rogers asked as he kneeled next to Michael, Noma trying feel along his abdomen but getting knocked aside with how much the archangel was moving.

"Long story short Doc, the senate's full of assholes."

"How long have the cramps been going?"

"Not sure, no more than five minutes."

Dr. Rogers swore softly, yanking a needle from his bag and grabbing one of Michael's arms, holding it to his chest as Blake pinned down Michael's shoulder to keep the arm steady. The IV needle went in after a moment of fighting how bad the archangel was shaking. Michael didn't notice what they were doing, groaning in pain as he continued to writhe on the floor even under their hands pinning him.

"Dammit why not just let the fuckin' thing die?!"

David's words made Rogers turn around fast, glaring at the Consul standing a couple yards away.

"General Riesen get that man out of here! Michael will die if I don't get this taken care of!"

"Why should that matter!?"

"David Whele! You shut up right now!"

"Fuck you Thorn!"

Rogers had had it, "Riesen! You lose Michael you lose your Corps! I can guarantee they will not be pleased to find out one of the senate killed the archangel...and if he dies you've lost the hospital's support as well...you can't afford to screw this up!"

The doctor turned back to Michael without bothering to see if the general did as told, the soldiers right with him didn't care either, Ethan jumped up at his name being called to help Carla out with the medical unit, but Alex didn't notice what was happening on the other side of the room otherwise.

Michael arched his back roughly beneath them, Rogers was trying to inject something to at least stop the pain, but almost snapped the needle when Michael jerked out of his grip.

'Archangel...I need you to calm down, please, you have to lay still…"

"...c-can't…"

"You must. I can't help you or the fetus if you don't...lie flat, I beg you."

Michael groaned, legs stretching out first before Alex wrapped his arms around Michael's shoulders, helping him ease back to lie as level as he could get. Michael's hands grabbed onto the human's arm, squeezing hard enough Alex knew he'd be bruised black and blue. Blake moved to help Caroline keep Michael's legs still, rubbing the calf beneath his hand when Michael managed to glance at him before crying out in pain, jerking against them.

"Damn, Michael you have to hold still."

Alex soon realized his sleeve was getting wet, glancing down to see Michael crying against him. "Michael…"

"I can't…"

"What?"

"I ca-...I can't do this…he's right…"

Alex tensed, shaking the archangel slightly in determination, "Don't you dare say that again, dammit Michael...Whele is an asshole, this has nothing to do with him or the fuckin' senate. Rogers do something!"

Rogers sighed slightly, "I can't do anything without his say."

Alex groaned, "Michael...c'mon…"

Michael's breath caught in his throat, coughing as he curled against Alex the best he could while keeping his shoulders to the floor.

"Archangel I need your permission."

"...y-yes...yes...save it...please…"

Noma shifted to let Dr. Rogers work, hands lightly bracing Michael's hips while the doctor attached an IV bag to the port in a flash, Noma held it up high enough to work, the label facing Alex and earning a soft sigh of relief. The Magnesium Sulfate drip took only a couple minutes to take effect, Michael slowly going still and then relaxing fully. Rogers prepped an oxygen mask with the small tank he had with him, setting it aside as though Michael was heaving for air, his breathing was steady and strong enough to not be concerned with right away.

Instead Rogers eased Michael's shirt up, careful not to startle the archangel, "Michael, I'm sorry but this will hurt. I must-"

"Do it."

The doctor nodded, tugging his gloves on a bit better before carefully prodding Michael's stomach. Michael grunted in pain, shifting in Alex's grip in weak attempts to move away, but he didn't actually struggle, either too exhausted or not wanting to disrupt the doctor in his work.

Rogers sighed heavily, sitting back and rubbing at his face, "Damn…"

Michael tensed, coughing when he tried to speak.

Blake did instead, seeing the panic on Michael's face, "What Doc? What's wrong?"

"Oh...nothing! Nothing at all...my apologies, was just relieved there were no complications or damage, Michael you are damn lucky. Everything is fine, for now at least, though I doubt if this keeps up things well remain this way. I told you stress would be a problem, one that can kill you, let alone the fetus."

Michael nodded weakly, just about limp now that the coast was relatively clear. His grip on Alex's arm softened enough the soldier could move as Rogers shoved his bag and tools to the side so they'd have room.

"Let's get you up, on the bed I mean, I don't dare move you more than that, rest will be the best for you right now."

Again Michael only nodded, too tired to answer more than that, Blake and Alex and Caroline moved to where Rogers directed them so they could mostly lift Michael as much as possible so the archangel didn't have to, Noma maneuvering around them to keep the IV bag steady.

Michael did grunt loudly and gasp in pain when they moved, panting for air to keep from fighting them as they eased him up and onto the bed. Rogers checked him over once more while Noma set up the IV on the adjustable bracket in the doctor's bag, pulling out another one and prepping it to be attached in a few minutes.

Alex remained sitting next to the archangel while Rogers worked, mainly keeping him still when something caused him to shift-likely pain. Michael did groan in protest when Dr. Rogers wouldn't let him lay on his side, instead adjusting the pillows to brace against Michael's ribs and back so he was propped up a little but still mostly flat.

"It will help I promise, you can't risk triggering anymore cramping. Michael if this keeps happening you will lose the baby."

Michael nodded, sighing softly as his eyes closed, not sleeping but basically saying he was done. Rogers let him be, attaching the second IV bag, this one simple saline fluids to keep the archangel hydrated. After moving to the side table, he also left some of the gear with Noma to add to her med kit, mainly the small oxygen tank and blood oxygen monitors, things to check Michael's vitals the next few hours in case he got worse and needed to return to the hospital.

Blake and Caroline followed the two out after ensuring Alex was alright for a few minutes alone, going to explain everything to Rogers. Max was also out in the hallway waiting to speak, Alex figured everyone else was as well, and judging by the sounds of it before the door was shut, Riesen had stayed to ensure nothing else happened. Alex had to let his unit handle things, right now he was better off with Michael as he'd likely still want to slug any member of the senate, even Riesen.

Michael sighed again, trying to sit up to grab the blankets at the foot of the bed, instead he made it a whole two inches before grunting in pain and falling back, the hand without the IV in it going to his side.

"Here…"

Alex pulled the warm blankets up to Michael's chest, careful as he eased them down on Michael's stomach, the archangel grit his teeth at the brief pressure from the shifting blankets, relaxing when the trapped heat helped soothe the aches still wracking him.

"Thanks…"

The human nodded, glancing up at the ceiling where Michael was staring blankly, trying to see if he could determine just what was going through the archangel's mind if he could see what Michael was seeing.

It got him no where, so he shifted to sit against the head board, shoving another pillow behind his back and vaguely wondering why in the hell Michael had so many on his bed in the first place.

Michael grunted softly, one leg slowly bending up so it made a tent with the blanket, Alex wasn't entirely sure why he did that as one hand rubbed his sore abdomen afterwards, the hand paused after a minute, resting on his stomach as the other carefully rubbed at his eyes considering if he wasn't careful Michael would rip the IV out.

"What can I do?"

"Nothing…"

"Ok...need anything…"

Michael sighed, hand at his face dropping back to the pillows at his side, "No…"

"Ok."

The archangel turned his head to look at the human beside him, staring for a moment before speaking softly like anything louder would hurt too much, "Why are you still here?"

"Because. I wasn't kidding Michael, I'll back you all the way...would have preferred to slug Whele tonight but you were and are more important, I'm assigned as your guard."

The noise Michael let out as he looked away was one Alex couldn't place right away, "...duty…"

Then it hit him, Michael didn't think he was there for any other reason than being a soldier and was told to.

"That has nothing to do with it...Michael you were in pain and getting treated like shit, any sane person would have stepped in."

"No...not for me…"

"Well I still would have, you're not alone in this, unless you want me to leave...then I will." Alex sighed, "But...ah damn…"

Alex didn't see Michael's eyes flick to his face briefly, instead the soldier crossed his arms in irritation and stared out the massive windows in front of him, watching the bright lights cast lines across the black sky, blocking out most of the vague stars.

"Alex…"

"Yeah?"

Michael shook his head, unable to keep going as he stretched his leg back out, shifting a little on the bed to find a somewhat better position considering his hips and back were hurting almost as bad as his stomach.

"Want me to ask Rogers for some pain meds? It'll help you sleep…"

With his eyes already closed Michael hummed a negative, slowly getting his breathing to even out as the aches began to fade.

After several silent minutes, Alex figured out what he was doing, using the same methods that he would to drop into meditation to calm down and fall asleep.

"Huh...that explains a lot…"

"...Alex…" Michael's voice was tired and short tempered, almost growling.

"Yeah?"

"Either shut up or leave."

The soldier snorted, standing from the bed. He grabbed the small trashcan from the bathroom that had became the barf bucket, making sure it was clean before setting it beside the bed. Michael didn't move as Alex picked up the thrown swords and tucked them onto the rack on the wall, hanging the grey coat up in the closet. The archangel did notice when he kneeled on the bed so he could set Michael's ear piece within easy reach, setting a glass of water on the head board behind the archangel should he need it.

Michael turned to face him, eyes half shut in exhaustion.

"I'm gonna check in with everyone, and find out about Carla, we'll lock down the tower once Dr. Rogers has left. Want me to come back here once I'm done?"

His mentor shook his head, but did gesture vaguely to the windows, "No...just...use the control panel by the door, shut the dividers completely."

"Alright." Alex quickly did so, watching as the softly humming panels slid up and locked, closing off the room entirely. When he walked back to the bed, he found Michael already asleep, not stirring one bit as Alex lit a couple candles so anyone checking in wouldn't stumble into something and wake the archangel up.

With a sigh he paused at the door, resting his forehead on the wood for a moment to give him a chance to collect his thoughts and get his bearings.

Time to face the music.

* * *

 **HEY! Fun fact, I don't update until at least one person has reviewed the most recent chapter...so even though I'm updating everyday, this changes if no one reviews thinking I'll just post away...Please review! The more reviews the faster I'll update! I write chapters in advance so I challenge you readers! FIVE or more reviews and I'll double post! Ready-Set-Go!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dominion, its locations, characters, plot, etc. I do own this cray idea and a love for angels, and a few characters thrown in  
**

 **Summary: Six weeks post 1x04 _The Flood_ , AU. Ever since Michal returned to Vega after being stabbed, some of the Corps soldiers noticed he wasn't always the stoic, aloof archangel Vega's known for years. And Alex is about to find out why. Also...William Whele has a secret to tell about a night that went normally to everyone else but was actually something much bigger.**

 **To Ezileve: Thank you for the fave!  
**

 **To Guest #1: Yeah...I almost let Michael get loose, but that would have been dangerous. Intense is a nice fit! Thank you so much!**

 **To Guest #2: Painting pictures with words? Wow thank you!**

 **To Tuanzi: No it wouldn't be bad if the other half was Gabriel, but that would also be awkward seeing as Michael and him are brothers.**

 **To Guest #3: Fantastic you say? Thank you!**

 **To Guest #4: Ok ok! I'm sorry, it's finals week...I'm slammed**

 **To Guest #5: I won't leave you hanging...stupid finals week!**

 **To Cats (Guest): Here it is! Thank you!**

 **Why do I get the suspicion there's either some very unoriginal anonymous names or one of you constantly reviewing?**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen  
**

Xxx

Dr. Rogers ordered Michael be confined to bed for two days, getting up as little as possible. After that he asked for restricted activity for another three to ensure just walking around the Stratosphere wouldn't cause Michael any pain. Alex suspected the archangel welcomed the orders, it guaranteed no one got in the Stratosphere without Michael's strict say so besides the doctor and the Corps soldiers, the senate was causing enough hell between each other they didn't need to drag Michael into it again.

Usually in the case where a possible miscarriage was being triggered as often as it was with Michael, the person would be put on near constant bed rest and monitoring, Rogers for one thought that was a stupid practice, and he knew Michael wouldn't tolerate it, saying once he felt up to it Michael could go about things as he normally did to a certain extent. Take the hint though to go easy, the archangel mostly slept, occasionally joining the soldiers for meals, mainly in the evenings when they were likely to be more relaxed themselves.

None of them were happy about having to leave the Stratosphere around guard shifts or helping Michael to go back to the barracks for training, having to then deal with Captain Rodriguez and his brazen attitude towards the Elite Unit he had no control over. Ryan was quietly making bets with Eric and a few others back at the barracks that either she was going to lose it and try to take Rodriguez out, or someone else would. The captain's asshole nature was really aggravating to unit six.

Michael was given temporary leave from the senate, Riesen trying to get everything to settle down without anyone coming to blows. In turn Captain Finch kept Michael updated with the Corps, after the news getting spread across the army, Finch and Riesen spoke with everyone in the army and Corps and making them keep silent. The last thing that needed to spread across Vega was Michael's condition. The army captain had become the go-between for the archangel and the Corps, the others too busy managing the uneasy soldiers who were asking more questions than their commanding officers had answers for. Alex was doing everything in his power to keep Michael from finding out that it wasn't just Ryan taking bets on when things were going to blow.

They got just under two weeks, thirteen days of relative quiet while Michael recovered enough he was more than ready to step back into the Corps and get a handle on things there. Unit six wasn't the only group getting pissed with Rodriguez. Rogers had deemed Michael well enough and doing alright at thirteen weeks pregnant, as long as he took it easy and listened to the soldiers who had gotten several lectures from the doctor, the archangel was cleared to go back to work.

Xxx

Noma cracked her knuckles as she and Mitch headed into Michael's room, meaning to escort the archangel to the barracks. The plan was to only check in with the captains today, tomorrow Michael would be part of the afternoon training session as that section was mostly the new inductees.

Instead of being immediately ready to go like they had thought, the two soldiers found Michael dressed in only loose black pants in front of the open windows, the breeze ruffling the hanging fabric in the room. The archangel didn't seem to notice them, bending and twisting seamlessly through a series of fighting forms, blades held with just his fingertips, touch feather light as he moved through the sword dance.

It was absolutely incredible to watch.

The archangel went on for several more minutes, never even looking at them though his gaze had to have passed the two soldiers at least once. Michael swung his blades a final time, easing to a gentle stop with both arms stretched out to hold the swords aloft, feet spread wide and knees bent as he finished.

He did look up fast when Noma and Mitch started clapping, both smiling when he nodded to them as his arms lowered smoothly.

"Damn that's impressive."

Michael's facial features softened slightly at the praise, lips twitching in what would be considered a grin from the archangel as he moved to his bed to put away his blades.

Only the second he moved from the fighting stance, he stumbled, one blade clattering to the floor as his hand shot out to brace against a column. Noma jumped forward when the second blade started to fall, intercepting it before it could stab Michael in its descent.

Instead of accepting the help as Noma tried to brace him upright, Michael lashed out, arm hitting her in the chest and sending her sliding across the floor to slam into the wall of windows, luckily being stopped by solid wood instead of empty air.

Mitch moved forward to grab the archangel as he started to go down, hand going to his head as he gasped for air. Noma wasn't entirely sure what was going on, but there was no reason for Michael to try and slug the person attempting to help him. Her chest was on fire from the hit, back screaming in pain from hitting the wall, but she managed to get a hand up to her ear.

"Alex!"

Xxx

It was utterly amazing that in a span of about ten minutes, a perfectly calm morning could go straight to hell. Alex had just returned from a weapons check, intent on begging Blake to show him how to make those paninis or whatever. Instead he dropped his bag to the floor and sprinted back out to Michael's room to find Noma on the floor heaving for air as Mitch tried to keep Michael from falling as the archangel flailed.

With two soldiers almost forcing him, and being as disoriented as he was, Michael was lowered to the floor in a matter of seconds, Mitch talking him through sitting down and leaning forward so his head was between his bent knees. Michael took several minutes to get back to normal, or whatever constituted as that right now. He had to force himself to breathe calmly, biting back the almost panicked gasps that were just under the surface.

When Alex crouched next to him though and rested a hand on his shoulder to get his attention, Michael shoved him off, getting to his feet in a flash that only resulted in him buckling and narrowly avoiding falling again before Mitch caught him.

"Will you just hold still?!"

Michael ignored him, pulling away and trying to move past Alex, getting stopped when just taking two steps the archangel was swaying on his feet.

"Michael-"

"I'm fine."

Mitch scoffed, "Like hell you are…"

Michael growled, one arm moving up to shove Alex aside, the action betting blocked and parried like any fighter would do, Alex bodily trying to get Michael to stop moving. The archangel only made things worse, spinning away from him and nearly collapsing when the action sent his head reeling to the extent the soldiers could obviously see he was dizzy.

Alex rolled his eyes, irritated to no end as he braced Michael upright until he could stand on his own, hand to his head in discomfort.

"Michael, for crying out loud, what is wrong with you? Just sit down for a minute!"

"I'm fine."

"No! You're not! Dammit Michael! Let someone take care of you for once!"

The archangel froze, stiffening at Alex's words as his jaw clenched. Alex hesitated before taking a step back, hands held up in surrender when Michael glared at him with a stare cold enough to freeze fire. Mitch even backed up as the archangel walked past him to yank the pile of clothes he had on the bed, stalking to the bathroom and slamming the door hard enough the wall rattled.

Alex sighed, slumping when the sound of water started up a minute later instead of Michael reappearing. The soldier moved to Noma, helping her to her feet as she gasped for air. There was nothing to do, Mitch helped Alex support Noma to the soldiers' suite, Caroline already waiting with a ice pack and ace wraps.

Blake stepped out from his bedroom, toweling his hair before he moved to help Noma ease her vest off when she grimaced in pain.

"What the hell happened?"

"Michael…" Noma gasped out slowly, "...started...I think got dizzy...hit me...when I tried...to help…"

Xxx

He groaned as the echoing bang of the door slamming only intensified his headache, the sound of the water now coming from the shower head as he turned it on only added to the steadily building throbbing behind his eyes. He could hear the three humans slowly leaving, Sgt. Bank's pained breathing louder to his ears than he thought.

Sighing heavily he collapsed back against the closed door, watching the steam cloud the mirrors and opaque windows around the huge bathroom. Closing his eyes he dropped his head back, the soft thud not even coming close to the pain rolling inside, and it wasn't from the fetus in his abdomen.

Sensations rushed at him as he dropped, sliding to the floor in defeat as the door clicked shut out in the bedroom, closing him off from the soldiers who had only been doing their damnedest to help.

Walking to the shower took more effort than he thought it would, limbs dragging as he stepped under the water, wincing as the burning hot spray hit him before he could scramble to correct the temperature. He missed, cutting the heat at the same time the cold water finally made it up the pipes, shocking him for a second with ice cold drops stinging his skin.

He didn't feel the water when the temperature leveled out to be comfortable, mind already gone...

Xxx

 _2015_

Xxx

The shock of feeling the bitter cold rain on his back brought him crashing down from the battle high, heart still pounding in his chest and limbs tensed as they kept him balanced with his blades outstretched.

Michael shook his head, sending the water drops flying erratically as he gulped for air, one arm dropping to wrap around his throbbing ribs. His legs stumbled a few steps as he started walking away from the dead bodies littering the ground, every last one of them a dog of heaven...or eight ball as the humans had started to call the lower angels due to the blank black eyes that appeared during possession. He didn't understand why, he honestly didn't care.

The attack had been quick and brutal, Gabriel finally catching up with his brother and meaning to take him out so to get at the four month old chosen one. Michael hadn't had a second to spare the entire fight, eight balls attacking him any chance they got as they avoided Gabriel trying to take Michael's head off with his wings or weapons.

The two archangels had battled for hours, never tiring and never faltering. Weapons clashing and wings snapping out and slicing through air with deadly precision.

Gabriel got a lucky hit in when Michael had flipped to avoid his chaotic wings from above and the eight ball trying to bite the legs from the ground. The mace was luckily spike-less as it collided with Michael's side, the impact jarring him enough that he fell to the ground, unable to land on his feet.

His brother's sword swung at his head, Michael narrowly avoiding losing it and catching the blade's edge with his wing, the metal digging into the soft skin under the feathers. Michael's yell earned a laugh from the other archangel, the blade sliding free and twisting to slice a gash down the armor covering the elder's back, cutting through the leather and metal to expose the skin.

Michael had lunged to his feet, wings flashing in anger as he tackled his brother, blade to his throat. Gabriel had fled soon after wrestling his brother off him, fleeing and leaving the frantic eight-balls to try and bring Michael down, not caring for their fates.

The archangel had made quick work of them, coming to a stop as the storm that had been building over the area for last twelve hours finally started, the pouring rain seeping through the gashes in his armor and waking him up the carnage around him.

It took him an hour to get into the air and make it through the high winds to the small house Jeep and Charlie had found to live in, it was about a ten hour drive outside of what used to be Las Vegas, almost two thirds of the city's population was gone and half of the buildings in ruins. Jeep and Charlie had chosen the house because it was in a secluded neighborhood, on rich enough ground to have a small garden, and still in range of some form of surviving civilization.

Michael landed a mile away, ensuring if anyone was watching him they would lose him once on the ground in the rain and darkness.

Charlie had left a light on for him, knowing he'd likely be out late like he always was when he went on a salvage run. This time his bag did come back full, jars of preserved fruits and vegetables from a farm house a six hour drive to the West. He didn't care tonight, having just enough control to set the bag down gently just inside door, intending on heading to the bedroom he ended up using. Instead, just turning his torso to turn the rest of his body to walk lit his chest on fire to the point he buckled, knees stopping his fall as his wings flared and banged into the furniture and walls to try and keep him from face planting.

Jeep yelled his name, rushing up the ladder from the basement bunker he and Charlie slept in with baby Alex, Michael didn't hear Charlie's shout, but he figured she had to be close behind the man with the tattoos.

A pair of warm hands gripped his shoulders, ducking around his wings to help him get off his hands, legs not strong enough to hold him yet. Michael couldn't breathe, his chest throbbed to the point his lungs just couldn't take in air, and he was pretty sure the gash on his wing was soaking through the feathers.

The hands guided him to lie on his uninjured side, carefully folding his wing so he could make it all the way down to the floor and not crumple the heavy appendage. Instead of letting the two humans remove his armor, Michael struggled to get up, gently trying to shove them off so he could retreat to the side room...to hide until he remembered what it felt like to not be in pain…

"Michael! Stop! Hold still!"

"...I-I'm-m...fine…"

Charlie snorted, tugging at his arm to get him to hold still, stumbling when he kept moving away from them.

"Michael! What is wrong with you? Let me help!"

The archangel spun to get loose, wings quivering in pain as they knocked against the walls, his legs gave out again, and this time he knew he wasn't going to be able to get back up. He finally nodded, slumping in defeat as the black wings sagged to the floor, crumpled and shaking.

Charlie crouched in front of him, bracing his shoulders while Jeep rushed to the bathroom for hot water and the first aid kit while Charlie began to unbuckle Michael's armor, sliding it over his shivering limbs and pulling his soaked shirt over his head. Michael winced when the stuck fabric tugged on his ribs, the already dark bruise sending throbbing pain straight to his very core. The human grimaced in sympathy, grabbing a blanket nearby to start warming him up as he coughed, shaking from cold.

When he tried to take the cloth from her to do it himself she slapped his hands, glaring to the point he stopped, head bowing in submission.

"Just...good god Michael...you're a mess...you've done enough...let someone take care of you…"

"...I can't…"

She sighed, wrapping the blanket around his chest and rubbing his arms, "And why not?"

"...because…" He winced, shifting to rest back against the wall, wings stretching out, "...I...I protect...not the other way around…"

Her chuckle made him look up, feeling oddly hurt by her amusement at his discomfort, but Michael didn't find anything condescending in her gaze, only true caring as she smiled and gave him a light hug.

Charlie sighed softly, cuddling against his non-hurting side so he'd warm up faster, "You do protect...but you also need someone to protect you once in awhile…"

"I didn't think you would want to…"

Charlie wanted to keep going, instead biting her tongue as Jeep came closer, looking to Michael to say she'd talk with him later.

He nodded in understanding, slumping against her in exhaustion as he groaned in pain, wincing as Jeep arrived and moved the blanket enough to clean his throbbing ribs, hands carefully prodding the swollen area and eliciting soft hisses from the archangel.

It took the pair an hour to get him cleaned up and dry, luckily for Michael in some of the salvage runs they'd done, Jeep had found clothes that would fit the archangel so he could change out of his armor. The thick sweatpants and long-sleeved shirt were just what he needed, too tired to argue as Charlie ended up helping him change and lay down on the ragged mattress upstairs. With one wing cut and still hurting, the archangel couldn't retract his wings to climb down the ladder to the basement, neither Michael nor Jeep had gotten the chance to put in proper stairs yet.

He was still cold even after drinking almost scalding hot tea, too tired to warm up enough to stop shivering. Charlie helped him lie down on his stomach, the only position that didn't crush his wings or make his side hurt, he did try to move when the woman laid down alongside him, tucking herself under his uninjured wing and cuddling against his side. The warm blankets she tugged over him made a world of difference, as did her arm when he gave in and rested his head on it when she offered.

"Why did you think we wouldn't care about you?"

Michael sighed heavily, Charlie shuddering a little at the warm breath on her shoulder, "...Because...my apologies Charlie...it has been too long since anyone honestly gave a damn about me...I have come used to caring for myself...it was easier then letting someone in...I was alone for so long in Heaven before falling…"

"Oh Michael…" Her soft voice was enough to break him, wings slumping fully to the floor, their weight pressing Audrey to the mattress and Michael against her when she wrapped her arms around him. "I know how that feels...but I also know letting people in is the only way to keep going in the world….especialy now...just...promise me, when you need it...whether you want it or not you will let people who care about you help...not everyone is as horrible as you might think…"

He nodded against her arm, eyes closing as the hurting faded into weary aching that left him drained and wanting nothing more than to rest. Charlie let the silence remain, finger tips gently rubbing his neck and through his hair to soothe him into sleep.

"You're not alone Michael...as long as just one person cares...you will never be alone again…"

Xxx

 _2040_

Xxx

By the time Michael blinked and was able to realize just where he was, the water had long since run cold in his shower, chilling his skin and waking him up to the fact he'd probably stood there under the spray for nearly an hour. He quickly finished, sighing as he turned off the water.

Drying off and warming up didn't help much, he was tired enough to almost slip back into the loose pants he'd taken to sleeping in, but sleep wouldn't rid him of the feeling weighing down his chest.

...Regret...that's what Charlie had called it...saying she'd wished she'd tried harder to reconcile with her family after announcing her out of wedlock pregnancy…

That's how Michael felt, regretting his actions with the Corps soldiers, guilty because he lashed out and caused Noma Banks pain, and just plain out of it...not entirely sure where his head was in all this…

He was supposed to be in control, calm and steady, no lapse in emotions or actions. As Caroline had yelled across the upper floor once last week over something, he was 'a frickin' archangel', not meant to be anything less than perfection.

Some perfection he was turning out to be…

Xxx

Alex hesitated a moment before lightly knocking on Michael's door, entering even though he received no response after several minutes. The room was a lot messier than when Alex left with Noma and Mitch, dark clothes in piles in front of the dresser and closet, some scattered on the bed where Michael was sitting in only a pair of dark jeans, head in his hands as he leaned forward on his legs.

"Michael?"

"What?"

"You alright?"

"Yes…" Michael sighed, not moving as Alex moved closer, "Is Sgt. Banks well?"

"Yeah, she's fine, bruised and not going to be doing flips for a few days, but she had to be stopped from coming instead of me."

The archangel nodded, sighing again as he rubbed at his eyes without looking up, "I should not have struck her...I did not even realize I had until she was on the ground... _damn_ …"

"She's not mad, more worried since you were wobbling around like you were drunk and about to keel over."

Michael let out a soft moan, "...was suddenly light-headed...like there was no air in my lungs…"

"Better now?"

"Much...my apologies Alex to you and Sgt.'s Banks and Dimaro, I should not have let my anger get the better of me."

Alex moved to sit down next to the archangel, shrugging the words off casually, "Nah it's alright, we all lose it once in awhile."

"I should not have…"

"Michael, let it go it's fine, not harm done-"

Michael's head jerked up, eyes cold, "No harm? Alex if Sgt. Banks had been standing even an inch more to her left she would have slid out the window! I could have killed her with just my arm let alone if I had my wings out. I cannot afford to lose control."

"And so what you bottle it up so it makes you miserable? What good does that do? Michael, everything's fine, Noma is fine, Mitch is fine, I'm fine. You're...well I can't answer that. But c'mon, every one of us has bad days and sometimes we lash out. It's called being hu-" Alex choked as he cut himself off, sighing when Michael looked away from him again, head bowing in defeat.

"...being human…"

"That's not what I meant-"

"Yes it is."

"No-"

Michael growled, shoving away the hand trying to reach for his shoulder, "Enough Alex! 'being human', that is exactly what you meant. And while you are correct, I can _not_ make such mistakes, someone will get hurt or killed because of it."

"So you're going to hide behind being an archangel until all this makes you explode huh? Some plan that is."

"Alex-"

"No, listen for a minute, yeah you're not human, no shit on that one Michael, but you're also a lot like one, more than you seem to think and probably more than most of the damn world ever sees. You hide a whole lotta shit that no one ever sees or realizes bothers you, hide stuff that would drive people mad. And I know I have no idea what you've been through before the Extermination War, I have no idea what it's like being at odds with your own brother, and I sure as hell don't know what it's like being pregnant, but dammit Michael, let someone in for once; just being here and dealing with this as a soldier is driving my crazy...but I don't have to go it alone and neither do you."

Michael didn't respond, head slumped in his hands as he sighed, sounding resigned...and just plain _old_ …

Alex would probably always struggle with the fact he make look only in his thirties but the archangel was thousands of years old easily.

The soldier didn't let the tense atmosphere remain, sighing as he stood up and looked around, picking up the archangel's dark grey coat and offering it to him.

"What's done is done, just gotta keep going. Noma and Mitch are waiting if you still want to check in with the captains at the barracks."

That earned a soft growl, this one of frustration as Michael shoved Alex's hand away and buried his face in his hands further, words muffled when he finally spoke.

"I can't…"

"And why not?"

The incoherent mumble earned an irritated roll of his eyes from Alex, one hand reaching forward and tugging Michael's left arm down to see his face, "Want to run that by me again?"

"I said my damn clothes don't fit."

Alex bit the inside of his cheek to keep from smirking, sobering as he cleared his throat when Michael sighed in frustration, sitting up enough so Alex could see the black denim pants were already tight without even being buttoned or zipped, Michael's black boxers almost stretched to the elastic's limits. None of them had noticed the change in the last two weeks, the archangel rarely changing out of loose pants and shirts just to be comfortable to sleep in.

Now...it's kind of what the archangel gets for wearing snug fitting clothing...but Alex didn't blame him for being frustrated.

"You do know that's normal right?"

Michael nodded, "Yes...just didn't expect it this soon...I tried to at least get the pants to close and I can't, even with a belt…"

"Are your shirts the same way?"

Turning and tugging one of his sleeveless tops to his side, Michael nodded again, "Almost, tight enough that it's damn obvious I've gained weight."

Alex didn't miss Michael's hand drifting down the more prominent bump on the archangel's lower abdomen, now less of extra pounds and closer to what it actually was, "And this is a problem because…?"

The archangel's glare was hard enough Alex took a step back, but that didn't keep him quiet, "You do realize in a few more weeks it's going to be pretty obvious don't you? I mean, c'mon Michael what's the difference between now and next month?"

"The difference is it will be the first time I've been into the barracks since everyone found out, the first time in six weeks I will be stepping into the training more than just supervising. It is bad enough I am berated by the senate and even some of the captains, but I will not allow it in the soldiers who should have their focus on their training and duties, not me."

Alex sighed in mild irritation, but he did understand the less self-conscious thoughts and more wanting to keep the distractions to a minimum. Training with the archangel in the room was nerve-wracking enough as it was, but they'd all practiced learning to ignore him and focus on the fight in front. Having an obvious reason to stare would be horrible, mostly because a turned head got cut off by swords a lot faster than one watching the swinging blade coming at it.

"I get it Michael, I do, I have to where turtleneck long-sleeved shirts to workouts now remember? Can't let the tattoos show, you have no idea how many times I've run laps because I refused to change when Rodriguez or Mason ordered me to, saying it was better if I was in lighter gear. I've gotten more insubordination marks in the past three months than I have all last year."

Michael snorted slightly, shaking his head as he clasped his hands and leaned forward again. Sighing he spoke, "Tell Sgt. Banks and Dimaro I will accompany all of you to training tomorrow, I'll figure something out by then."

Alex hesitated but nodded, watching Michael then shift and lay back on the bed, sighing heavily as an arm dropped over his eyes.

"Michael?"

"Hmm?"

"You ok?"

The archangel opened his mouth as if to say yes, instead he shook his head a little, barely biting back a yawn when Alex sighed softly. Michael didn't manage to swallow the second yawn, groaning softly as he rubbed at his eyes, shoulders slumping against the silk covered bed.

"Tired?"

"Extremely...did not sleep last night…"

"Why not?"

"I am beginning to think eating any kind of fruit from a tree is a bad idea...had an apple after meeting with Finch yesterday evening and was sick most of the night."

"Why didn't you get one of us? Eric was on duty and I know Ethan was awake late."

Michael just shrugged, eyes closing finally after trying to fight to stay open, "It wasn't anything serious...I've dealt with being ill before Alex, managed nearly two months before I was aware what was really happening."

"And look how that turned out."

Michael's glare was still impressive considered he'd just about given in to the exhaustion now, "It was the first time I've been ill in nearly a week, I was fine Alex."

"Alright, I'll stop."

"Good." Michael rolled onto his side away from the human, tugging a pillow over to rest on as he did so. Alex let him be, heading towards the door, stopping only once on his way.

Noma was just exiting the soldiers' suite with Mitch when he arrived, glancing to his hands holding a pair of Michael's black pants and a shirt. The woman took one look at the clothes before handing Mitch her gun, taking the clothing from Alex and shoving them in her backpack as she headed to the stairs.

"I got this guys."

* * *

 **Please don't be mad at me! I had the brilliant idea of giving you that challenge the night before I had two of three finals, one of which was a huge project, then I had the last final that was in reality three papers due. Add in family coming for a graduation I've been swamped! I"m so sorry! To make up for it here is THREE chapters!  
**

 **Thank you for reading and please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dominion, its locations, characters, plot, etc. I do own this cray idea and a love for angels, and a few characters thrown in  
**

 **Summary: Six weeks post 1x04 _The Flood_ , AU. Ever since Michal returned to Vega after being stabbed, some of the Corps soldiers noticed he wasn't always the stoic, aloof archangel Vega's known for years. And Alex is about to find out why. Also...William Whele has a secret to tell about a night that went normally to everyone else but was actually something much bigger.**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen  
**

Xxx

The river was loud in his ears, the roaring water that was in reality so far away, was so loud as it echoed on the cold rocks around him, sounding like he was surrounded by the rushing river.

A moan hissed from his throat, and he struggled to sit up further as the pain radiated from his back to his stomach, clenching the aching muscles even tighter. This wasn't cramping...not with the pressure on his hips steadily getting worse every time the pains made him almost stop breathing…

By the time his mind caught up with what the heck the pains were, he'd managed to lift a shaking hand to his side, and figured out why it was impossible for him to sit up.

Michael's hand pressed against his large belly, a contraction almost drew him to screaming, choking out for air instead as limping footsteps clattered towards him. He finally looked around more than just at the swell of his stomach, seeing Alex jogging towards him completely drenched and holding both his sword and automatic gun up as he glanced over his shoulders every couple steps.

Lightning lit up the sky briefly, illuminating the cave mouth and revealing the pouring rain outside the makeshift shelter the archangel found himself in.

Alex dropped to his knees with little ceremony, already wrapping his arms around Michael's shoulders when the archangel leaned against him, hissing air between clenched teeth.

"How's it goin'?"

"Hurts…" His voice was just about gone, rasping and hoarse as he panted for air, not caring that he was only getting colder by huddling against the soaked human.

"How far apart are they?"

It took Michael a minute to understand what he was asking, a contraction rippling over his stomach and making him groan and cling to Alex until the pain receded enough for him to lay back against the rock. "...minutes…"

Alex swore softly, rubbing his hands up and down Michael's arms to try and keep him warm, "Too fast then...shit…"

"Alex…"

The human didn't seem to hear him, watching the cave entrance as a particularly deep boom of thunder shook Michael to his very core.

"Alex-"

Michael cried out, gasping for air as Alex spun back to him again, holding on as the archangel hunched forward with the contraction, he fell back groaning, leaning against Alex's chest for support, taking comfort in the soldier's presence.

"Easy...it's ok Michael...shit...it's ok…"

The archangel didn't believe him, but it was all Michael had to stay grounded so he let Alex ramble, just remained holding on to the soldier as another contraction made Michael moan softly, too weak to even move this time. Michael knew it was far from over, but he couldn't do it…

"Michael!"

He jerked awake, grimacing in pain. Alex sighed in relief that he hadn't passed out, shifting his grip to hold on to Michael better.

"Gotta stay awake…"

"Mhm…" Michael let his eyes close again though, resting against Alex while he had the chance, the distance between the contractions, while small, was also erratic and uneven. Something was seriously wrong...but there was no way he nor Alex would be able to do anything about it, Michael wasn't even sure he could really move his legs let alone get up at this point. Judging by how shifty and nervous Alex was, leaving wasn't an option even if Michael could move.

They were stuck...Michael was in labor, it was going wrong, and they were alone…

"Oh no…"

Michael's body tensed, and he hissed through a contraction as Alex pulled away from him abruptly, sword grating on the rock as he stood. The archangel moaned as he looked to the front of the cave, heart almost stopping at the shadowed figure standing in the entrance.

"Al-"

It was too late, a knife flew impossibly fast and sunk into Alex's chest, the soldier dropping with a wet choke. His head lolled to the side, blank eyes staring lifelessly at Michael, the red blood oozed from the wound, running down Alex's arm and staining the black tattoos.

Michael heaved for air, one arm trying to push himself up to get away, the other wrapped around the prominent bump protectively.

Lightning flashed in time with the roaring thunder, the ground shaking with the pounding storm, the eerie light casting long shadows from the red clad figure slowly walking towards him. Another flash lit up the sky to the point it was almost white.

Armored wings extended out to block any and all light, the glinting edges shining deadly.

...Michael screamed…

Xxx

No sound came from his throat as he sat up roughly, heaving for air that just wouldn't make it to his lungs. The silent howl died on his lips as he hunched forward, arms instinctively wrapping around his torso as the ghost pains from the images left him feeling numb. Finding the swell on his abdomen was no where the size his mind had thought left him shaking, gasping for air as a hand rubbed at his face, finding it damp and his eyes aching already from the unconscious tears. His throat was raw as he managed to slow his breathing down enough to not risk getting light-headed again, he must have been more than just crying in his sleep.

Michael felt hollow, sore, exhausted, miserable, shaken…

...lonely…

He wasn't entirely sure why he got up, a drink or something for his throat wouldn't have been a bad idea to be honest, but instead Michael found his arms tugging a shirt over his head as he walked to the open door of the soldiers' suite. Being two in the morning, Sgt. Ryan should have been on shift at the door, instead she was fixing hot chocolate in the kitchen for herself and Alex, playing with the spoon in her mug as she and Alex leaned on the counter, talking quietly.

Alex looked horrible, like the sleep he'd gotten had been worthless, yet judging by the slump to his shoulders Michael doubted he'd even gone to bed in the first place.

Caroline just looked out of it, only looking up when Michael paused in the doorway, coughing a little as his throat ached. Alex didn't turn around, but Caroline motioned for him to come him, not commenting on how lost the archangel looked and undoubtedly felt as he sat down next to the chosen one. The man did look to him slightly when Michael shook his head at Caroline's offering him a mug. She did however hand him a glass of water instead, a bare hint of a smile on her face as Michael leaned his head on one hand, staring at the cup in front of him.

"Can't sleep?"

Michael nodded, not turning to face Alex when the soldier spoke.

"Bad dream?" asked Caroline, voice soft and steady.

The archangel hesitated, jaw twitching slightly before he nodded again, this time inhaling shakily before actually responding, his own voice almost cracking.

"...nightmare…"

"Wanna talk about it?"

Michael shook his head, drinking a bit of the water to stall for time, Caroline let it be, hopping up on the counter as she set her mug aside and began fiddling with a locket in her hand.

"How many years?"

Alex's question made Michael look up, turning to see Sgt. Ryan staring blankly straight ahead as silent tears tracked down her face.

She sniffed slightly, but other than that she was a rigid soldier, just sitting on a counter.

"Six…six damn-long-shitty-cold-ass-fucking-years…"

Michael watched her rub at her eyes, the minor lapse in control disappearing as quickly as it had happened.

Caroline cleared her throat, motioning to refill Michael's water glass and getting a shake of the head, shrugging she took the cups and quickly washed them so Blake wouldn't have to when he got up.

"She never should have opened that door."

Alex sighed, "You know she had to."

"Yeah...but I was the one who joined the army, I was the one who got promoted to Archangel Corps...it wasn't her job to protect me anymore…"

"Caro, she's your mom, of course she was going to."

Then Michael understood, he'd signed off on Sgt. Ryan's two month leave of absence while they waited for Senator Levi to approve Caroline retaining custody of her younger brother after their mother was killed by an eight-ball. Six years ago this night, Maggie Ryan breathed her last while her soldier trained daughter tried to get there in time to stop it.

Alex pulled something out of his front pocket, holding it almost reverently in his hands as he stared at it.

"At least you knew yours."

Caroline hummed softly, drying the two mugs and putting them away before moving to stand in front of Alex across from him and Michael, glancing at what Alex was holding.

"You have her eyes."

Alex nodded a little, passing the small slip of paper to Michael when the archangel shifted at Caroline's words.

The old and much creased picture of Charlotte "Charlie" Lannon was something Michael had thought he'd never see again. The same loving smile lit up by sunlight that was dull in comparison to the shining eyes Michael saw anytime he looked at Alex.

The archangel's thumb brushed over the picture, as if he was lightly touching Charlie's cheek. His hand was shaking slightly as he passed the photograph back to Alex, needing to do so before he lost his nerve and was unable to let go like he'd had to twenty-five years ago.

Michael sighed as he slumped further against the counter, too exhausted to move yet too on edge to stay in one place, his fingers had begun to drum on the countertop until Alex rested his hand over Michael's, stilling the anxious motions. He was just...spent...it was almost too much and Michael wished like none other that he could just fly away...even for ten minutes to circle Vega...that little bit of freedom would be enough…

It was no use to even think about it, Michael just couldn't risk something going wrong. That and his center of gravity was shot. It would do him no good if he flew around like a stumbling fledgling…

Caroline and Alex's conversation drifted, not really hovering on anything long enough to be of value, just something to fill the silence.

A hand on his shoulder guided him to his feet after what felt like a few seconds, it reality it had been close to an hour. The shock of just how long he'd zoned out woke him up enough to walk without needing anyone's help, nodding to Caroline as she moved back to stand in the hallway between the two suites. Alex remained at his side just in case, looking concerned as they paused outside Michael's sliding doors.

His reflection in the smooth metal made him pause, Michael now saw he looked as bad as he felt, eyes red-rimmed from crying and glassy from exhaustion, the dark circles beneath his eyes stood out on his pale face, making his slim body look even thinner. Not quite what he was expecting, it was worse…

Alex followed him until he just about collapsed before reaching the bed, utterly worn out and unable to do more than let the soldier ease him down to the floor and sit for a minute.

Michael didn't cry...didn't lose control, didn't have the strength to do so honestly. Alex didn't move after he shut the window dividers, sitting next to Michael until his head started to duck down, eyes struggling to remain open.

"C'mon…"

The archangel complied, gripping Alex's arm firmly to get up and move to the bed. He didn't let go as he laid down on his side, Alex sitting next to him for a minute to ensure he was alright before turning to leave. The human paused and looked back to Michael, seeing the glimmering eyes and it wasn't from the small candles that gave a little bit of light to the otherwise dark room. His hand gripped the sheets tightly, as if he was trying to hold on to something that was no longer there.

"You miss her…"

It wasn't a question, it was plainly obvious that the archangel was grieving still, looking incredibly broken as Alex sat down on the bed again when Michael nodded stiffly.

"I regret nothing more than not getting to her in time...when I found her I almost couldn't move...if it wasn't for you crying her arms I might not have been able to…"

Michael inhaled roughly, breath hitching as he wrapped his arms around his chest tightly. Muscles tense to keep from shaking.

Alex didn't know what to say, it hurt yes that Alex didn't know his mother, that even Michael got more time with her than he had, but seeing the archangel look so lost still over something had happened years ago, that hurt even more. He stood after several silent minutes, unsure what to do exactly as anything he could think of didn't pan out nicely in his head.

The archangel choked a little, watching him head to leave the room, tensing at the thought of being alone.

"...don't...Alex…"

The soldier paused, turning back as Michael stared at him. Whatever the soldier saw in his eyes, Michael didn't dare ask to find out, but it was enough for Alex to pull his vest off and set his weapons aside. Alex leaned back next to Michael, watching as the archangel tugged a blanket over his shoulders, almost huddling beneath it.

Alex shifted to stretch out fully, tucking an arm beneath his pillow as he listened to how Michael would fall asleep for a few minutes then force himself to wake up each time.

"Stop doing that."

"I can't."

"And why not? Michael you need to sleep."

The archangel didn't respond right away, finally speaking, voice barely audible.

"...afraid…"

Alex rolled onto his side, glancing at Michael as the archangel stared at thin air. "Of what Michael?"

His voice dropped lower if that was even possible, "-lone...afraid there's nothing on the other side…"

The human sighed softly but still didn't get up, kicking off his boots and getting comfortable.

"Go to sleep Michael, you need it."

"Alex-"

"Michael...go to sleep….you're not alone."

* * *

 **Please don't be mad at me! I had the brilliant idea of giving you that challenge the night before I had two of three finals, one of which was a huge project, then I had the last final that was in reality three papers due. Add in family coming for a graduation I've been swamped! I"m so sorry! To make up for it here is THREE chapters!  
**

 **Thank you for reading and please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dominion, its locations, characters, plot, etc. I do own this cray idea and a love for angels, and a few characters thrown in  
**

 **Summary: Six weeks post 1x04 _The Flood_ , AU. Ever since Michal returned to Vega after being stabbed, some of the Corps soldiers noticed he wasn't always the stoic, aloof archangel Vega's known for years. And Alex is about to find out why. Also...William Whele has a secret to tell about a night that went normally to everyone else but was actually something much bigger.**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen  
**

Xxx

Michael woke up late the next morning, feeling a thousand times better than when he'd finally fallen asleep with Alex staying to rest of the night with him. The bed was empty next to him, sheets kicked aside and Alex's boots no longer on the floor when Michael slowly sat up to look around. It only took listening for him to find out why the soldier was gone, but had left his vest and gun lying neatly on the head board.

Alex was just outside the open bedroom door, speaking with Noma and Blake by the sounds of it, their voices were just loud enough to recognize, but too low for even Michael to understand their words; he was getting the feeling the further along he was in this pregnancy, the less angelic he was to compensate. A bit annoying if he was honest…

The archangel slowly got to his feet, careful not to move too abruptly. Somewhere in the back of his mind in the avalanche of information he'd read from Dr. Rogers, it mentioned the likelihood of dizziness and fainting if he wasn't careful. Probably should have remembered that yesterday...going from a smooth but active sword dance to standing completely still probably wasn't the best idea.

He didn't bother letting the soldiers know he was awake, they were distracted with whatever Noma had in the bag she was holding anyway. This time his shower was much quicker, and felt better considering he actually managed to do it while the water was hot.

Once he stepped out, he found a pile of black clothes on the counter, the deep color showing they were new from the supplies center.

Or from a seamstress judging by the alterations made to the pants as Michael held them up to look. The dark denim from the bottom cuffs to where the zipper would have been were normal. The waist band though was a wide black strip of heavy elastic, allowing plenty of give while being discreet. The black shirt was also different, the basic style of his normal V-neck, but the cut was higher than his other shirts, as well as the front panel was cut at a curve on the bottom to allow more room without being noticeably bigger. He smirked a little, shaking his head as he sat on the edge of the tub to pull the new clothes on, there were even a pair of boxers with longer elastic.

As the pants slid up and rested on his waist, the black band half covering the small bump on his stomach, the pocket crinkled, leading Michael to pull out the small note.

" _Bega ui daecheonsa lo_

 _sangsa eunhaeng-eun yeogie , byeongyeongdoen uilyu e daehan pil-yoseong-eul na-ege allyeossda nameojineun sam-il e jeondal doel cheos beonjjae bubun ibnida_

 _Gamsa neoui geos , Mina._ "

The archangel bit back a sigh, more from the fact that it took him five minutes to remember how to read Korean than the note's contents itself. He would have to talk with Noma later about going to see the seamstress, right not he tugged the new shirt over his head, grinning a little as the fabric fell loosely over his torso, barely brushing against his stomach without looking like a bag was dropped over his head.

Exiting the bathroom he found Alex and Noma just sprinting from his room, his closet door cracked open as their attempt to close it and make a run for it not succeeding as well as they'd have liked. Michael shook his head and fetched his swords, pulling his grey coat from the closet and seeing the new clothes already put away, the old ones tucked on the back shelf neatly. This pregnancy must really be messing with his hearing, Michael hadn't even heard them come in while in he was in the shower. And as hard as he may try Alex was not quiet on his feet.

Xxx

The barracks were loud and busy as usual, and Alex realized just how much he enjoyed _not_ being there constantly. The session Michael was a part of today was mainly new inductees and about a third Unit Two from Alex's section. So basically the twelfth and fourteenth floors of the Corps barracks. The Archangel Corps had one tower of the old New York, New York hotel, the Army had three others, two of the old ones had been destroyed two decades ago, and the last was headquarters, research and engineering for all of Vega and the command center for the wall and gates.

The first five floors of the AAC tower were storage, training gyms, armories, and classrooms. The next ten were barracks though two floors were mostly empty right now, one for construction and the other because it was overflow and the next induction ceremony wasn't for another six months. The top five floors were for the commanding officers, why they needed so much room while their soldiers were squished together like sardines in a can (and yes Alex had eaten those and thrown up ten minutes later) the sergeant had no idea.

Today's session was in the sparring gym, huge open floor with a heavily padded floor (it was still rock hard if you hit it) and movable blocks and obstacles stacked along the walls. Captains Mason and Rodriguez were waiting for them when Unit Six arrived, well all of them minus Eric, Mitch, and Carla. One was in the hospital still, the other two sleeping. Michael moved to the officers immediately, Ethan and Max stopping at the doorway on guard, the rest of them spreading out to prep for training, copying the other Corps soldiers in their stretches and warming up.

It was nothing new for Alex to step into the role as a trainer, the captains or Michael called out forms to practice, and the older soldiers worked with the younger to make sure they got it. Most were taught in basic, but Archangel Corps relied heavily on swords for close combat, a skill army grunts weren't taught after the initial testing to see if they were Corps material. At least today they'd spread them out decently, using the space in the gym effectively and made sure there were roughly the same number of experienced soldiers to "idiot inductees" as Rodriguez had so eloquently put it.

Alex had to duck a wild swing from the young guy he was working with, smirking as the kid flailed to maintain his balance.

"Okay-okay! Slow down a bit bud, here try this…"

And so on...learning to fight with a blade was very different than hand to hand, and extremely different than guns. But blades were the most effective when in close range to higher angels, bullets would bounce off wings and do very little damage if the bullets actually impacted on flesh (depending on the angel), blades would at least slow them down.

Training continued much like that, working through small fights and pausing to go over techniques and certain forms, occasionally the noise of fighting would be overpowered by Rodriguez yelling at some poor inductee or even one of the older soldiers.

Connors' partner yelped as she spun around too fast, tripping over her feet and falling backwards before anyone could stop her. He tried to grab the young lady as she tipped, grasping empty air as she collided with the pair training behind her…

And set off the dominos…

Ok, yes they had started out in the gym spread out rather decently, but naturally in fighting people move around, a strip of them a little too close and one fall resulted in almost fifteen more as bodies hit each other and went down.

No one was hurt, just a little sore from colliding with the hard floor suddenly with weight on top. Captain Mason was laughing as they all scrambled up.

Alex pulling his partner to his feet and glancing around the gym, only about half of the groups had gotten disrupted, the rest kept right on training, ignoring the upset like it was normal...which it kinda was, if and eight-ball took out your comrade next to you, you didn't turn to look, you kept shooting.

"Alright you guys, take a break, water jugs on the walls."

Noma smirked as she lead Alex and Connors to one side of the gym, pulling a cup from the shelf and filling it before passing the drink to Connors. "At least we didn't have to run laps beforehand, man some of these kids are idiots."

Blake laughed as he approached, snatching Alex's cup before the blonde could take a drink, "C'mon Banks...we were like these guys once."

She snorted, shaking her head and dropping to the floor to sit while she had the chance. They all copied her, stretching out and watching the two sections of still training soldiers. Rodriguez was heading one group, shouting more often now that the gym was a bit quieter with less swords clanging. Mason was talking with the rest of the soldiers on break, massed in the far corner of the gym on the stacked blocks and floor, Unit Six had a tendency to pull away from everyone else.

The last group, the other soldiers still fighting, were being lead by Michael. The archangel had sent the more experienced soldiers away already, leaving him with just two inductees, matching them against each other and giving instructions as they fought. Watching Michael work with the younger soldiers made Alex smile a little, his own first sessions with the archangel years ago coming back to him.

Michael wasn't an easy teacher, very hands on and experience-learning oriented, but damn was he good at it. If he wouldn't (or right now couldn't) demonstrate something, he'd set it up so the learner would either figure it out for themselves or go through the scenario with the archangel doing it for them. Noma winced loudly as one of the inductees working with Michael got smacked on the side of the head with his partner's blade, jumping back and shaking his head to clear it as Michael held up a hand to get the other guy to stop.

The archangel's voice didn't carry as he spoke with the pair, taking one of their blades briefly to demonstrate a different grip, checking to make sure they both could do it before stepping back and letting them go again. This time the fight lasted twice as long, but the two soldiers still had a long way to go as one ended up on his knees, blade swinging up to block a strike and ending up with the sword knocked from his hand and his partner's at his neck.

Michael looked like he was going to have them go again, already setting up their stances for something different, when a strangled yelp echoed throughout the gym.

"Oh for the love of hell! Get up Smith! On your feet!"

Jane Smith struggled to get up, receiving a kick to her hip and ending up back on her back as wheezing for air still from the initial fall. Alex grit his teeth, hands balling into fists as Rodriguez mocked the downed soldier, taunting her as she tried to get up as quickly as possible.

"Get up you whiny bitch! Prove that you can fight!"

Even the calm Blake was struggling to stay still as Jane made it finally to a standing position, stepping to pick up her dropped sword and having to duck and spin away rapidly as Rodriguez swung his blade at her.

"Move it soldier! Pick up your sword!"

Again she moved towards the blade, and again the captain made to cut her head off.

"I said pick it up!"

Alex jumped to his feet as Jane dived for her blade, narrowly missing the captain's boot aiming for her again as his sword swung.

"Hey!"

Caroline was glaring daggers at her past unit chief as she held firm in blocking his sword with her own, parrying the next swing and countering with one of her own to get Rodriguez to step back so Jane could grab her blade and get out of the way.

"Ryan get-"

"No way in hell, it's one thing to bully us to keep going and fight better, it's another to beat us when we're down. If you wanna fight, fight me."

The captain had no issue with that, stepping back another pace and dropping into a fighting stance. Caroline didn't hesitate to mimic him, allowing Rodriguez to make the first move. He attacked fast and hard, not giving her anytime to give as good as she got. Which was fine, Sgt. Ryan was one hell of a fighter and had no trouble blocking the sword blows.

After a couple minutes she ducked under one swing to spin and clock her elbow against the captain's head, not giving him time to retaliate as she turned and delivered a kick to his leg. Rodriguez swore loudly, a punch knocking against Caroline's shoulder before she could block it.

The fight was fast and violent, neither gaining the upper hand even for the briefest of minutes. Everyone had stopped to watch the sparring, giving the pair plenty of room as they danced about one another dangerously.

Alex had just relaxed enough to glance away from the fight for a moment, confident in Ryan's ability to fight that she could handle her own.

He almost missed Rodriguez's swing his sword around so he held the blade along his arm, gripping the hilt in a fist and smashing the pommel into Caroline's face. It was a cheap and dirty shot, completely out of regulation sparring, hell even in an actual fight most stuck with allowed forms. That was just down right nasty.

Caroline went down with a ragged scream, hand flying to her face as she slammed down onto her side, cringing as she tried to see where the captain was coming from next.

"Enough!"

Michael's voice carried over the gym with enough authority everyone straightened up, watching the archangel stalk towards the fighting pair, fists clenched before he came to a stop next to the gasping Caroline.

"Archangel-"

"I said enough. Is there a problem Sgt. Ryan?"

Alex bit back a snort, there sure was a damned problem, but he knew what Michael was doing...or actually he had no idea what the archangel was doing, but figured it would work.

Caroline shook her head rapidly, eyes never looking to Michael, staying locked on Rodriguez as he twirled his sword in a hand menacingly.

"No problem here archangel, just some training." said the captain, sneering at Caroline as she grimaced and held her face.

Michael's eyebrow raised slightly, not speaking as the captain took one step forward, Caroline flinched back, gasping for air frantically as Rodriguez gave her a wicked smirk.

Blake had to be held back as they saw the panic in Caroline's gaze, the almost terror behind her blue-gray eyes as she watched Rodriguez tap his wrist as if asking for the time. Alex had seen that motion before, it meant the person in question only had a matter of time before Rodriguez kicked their ass six ways to Sunday. Michael saw the gesture as well, eyes narrowing marginally as he held a hand out and pulled Caroline to her feet, nodding to her to step aside as he pulled his swords from his belt.

"Since it appears you wish to train, perhaps a demonstration is in order."

The captain snorted, not believing Michael was being serious until the archangel took a step forward and held a blade to Rodriguez' throat.

Neither said a word after that, Rodriguez taking a step back before lunging, sword flying up to knock aside Michael's as a kick shot out to hit the archangel's other arm. That was stopped by the second sword, the blade sliding along the man's boot and twisting so to not take off the foot. Rodriguez had to duck wildly to avoid a slash, Michael spinning fast to come at him again the same way while he was off center.

This fight was more aggressive, yet at the same time the archangel moved with such grace it was almost as if he was dancing. His blows were calculated and smooth, hitting exactly where they were intended, and with the right amount of force to be fighting without actually doing any damage with his superior strength. Michael's actions flowed as he sparred, remaining calm and in control as he lead Rodriguez around the gym, almost appearing to toy with him as the captain struggled to find a gap in the archangel's methods.

The captain found one, sliding on his knees as he ducked a sword, arm knocking into Michael's legs just as he'd stepped back and was off balance, Rodriguez' own blade shot up and dislodged one of the archangel's, the weapon clattering to the ground. Michael fell to his hands and knees, reaching for his sword instantly while the captain shifted his own stance, having gotten up faster.

Noma had to slam her arm over Alex's mouth to stop his howl as the captain lined up to kick Michael in the stomach. The archangel wouldn't have needed the warning anyway, he was already well aware Rodriguez fought dirty and this time was no different. He was almost expecting the sly trick as he tucked a shoulder and rolled well out of range and to his feet.

Faster than Rodriguez could see, and for that matter most of them, Michael's wings extended out. Mostly for balance but Alex recognized how they snapped and then arched that they were for fighting. The feathers stiffened, tensing as Michael kicked his blade back up into his hand, holding them ready as Rodriguez waited a moment before lunging again.

If before was graceful, now Michael's fighting was absolutely elegant. The obsidian wings reflected some of the light, otherwise the feathers absorbed it, appearing a deep onyx that was entrancing in itself, let alone how the wings rolled and flexed with Michael's movements. The archangel would bend to block a strike at the same time his wings would flare out for balance and to swipe at the captain.

Michael was almost a blur of motion, if it weren't for the ringing swords and flashes of skin seen between the two fighters, the sparring would have been an exotically beautiful black blur. Alex had to admit, not only was this pretty damn cool to watch, but it was worth it from a training perspective. Fighting an angel meant you had to be able to deal with the wings that were just as deadly as weapons were, most of the time worse. Michael had gone back to almost taunting Rodriguez, wings held arching behind his shoulders, blades twirling in his hands as he lead the captain back and forth, sometimes avoiding the blows completely, his own strikes had a halfway steady pace to them, allowing everyone watching to clearly see what he was doing. Not a bad way to teach...demonstrating an actual angelic fight.

Then it all went to hell, Rodriguez was tripped up and knocked to the ground, Michael stepping back a pace to let him stand, neither one wanted the fight to end, Michael because it either amused him or was a teaching point, Rodriguez because he was getting his ass handed to him. The captain scrambled off to the side, pulling himself up on the chalk bin, the dust used to keep grip on hilts.

Noma wasn't the only one who yelled when Rodriguez snatched up a handful and threw the powder at Michael's face, catching one eye in the cloud before a wing snapped up to shield him.

Michael growled as he stumbled back, scratching at his eye and not seeing Rodriguez pick his blade back up and prepare to attack again. He didn't need to see, he could hear him. Wings flaring out, Michael spun at the captain, blades catching the man's sword and shoving it aside before Michael punched Rodriguez in the face.

Like a switch the archangel changed tactics, going from a sparring match to actually fighting the captain, movements harsh and powerful.

Rodriguez didn't stand a chance, the entire thing could have been over in a minute, Michael dragging it out as a lesson to the gathered soldiers, now the archangel was legitimately fighting, and there was no chance for the captain to get out of this easily.

The captain did get in one more nasty trick, managing to duck under a sword before he lunged at Michael's wing from behind, fist catching feathers violently. Michael had already been moving at that point, wing jerking away from the captain's touch in response. Alex winced as Rodriguez fell, not because of the thud his impact made, but because his fingers were wrapped tightly around Michael's feathers and his weight dragged the archangel's one side down almost entirely.

Michael snarled as he wrenched free, wings snapping out aggressively, shaking in anger as Rodriguez stood and dropped the handful of long black feathers to the floor. It was obvious Michael had had it with the captain's dirty fighting, besides the major tricks, Rodriguez always used cheap blows, striking for places that lead to bloody and dirty fights, like ears or lips or in Michael's case his wings.

The archangel straightened as the captain charged, sidestepping the swinging blade and grabbing Rodriguez' arm, flipping him over his own to hit the ground hard enough to just about knock the air from his lungs.

The captain lay gasping for air as Michael stood over him, one boot on his throat as he held his blades to his sides.

"That is enough Captain. It is despicable as it is that you deem it fit to bully the soldiers under your command, berating them for any and all shortcomings. Yet to also lower yourself and them to fighting in such a negligent manner is unacceptable." Michael's voice was strong and even, carrying over the gym entirely as he glared down at the man beneath his boot.

"I do not care what your opinion is of me or anything else in my regards, but if I hear from any of the soldiers, especially the newest members of the Corps that you continue to display intolerable ethics and methods. It will not be mercy you will seek as purging would be of higher standards than what you will receive. Do I make myself clear?"

Rodriguez flailed weakly, trying to push Michael's boot of his throat.

Michael's tone left no room to argue, almost snarling he was so angry, "Do. I. Make myself clear, Captain?"

The man nodded, hands slapping the floor in the sign of yielding. He rolled to one side when Michael stepped back, gulping for air and clutching his throat as the archangel watched him closely.

Abrupt, loud applause broke the silence, Michael glancing around at all of them as the soldiers stood and clapped. Even Mason was impressed, barely keeping a smile off his face. Michael simply nodded to them, wings stretching out before retracting seamlessly. Rodriguez was left gasping on the floor, Captain Mason already dismissing the others while Michael walked to where Unit Six had gathered.

Hands clasped casually behind his back, Michael looked them over quickly, they all were borderline staring, breaking into grins after a moment that developed into full blown smiles.

Blake was the one who spoke up after a few quiet moments, shaking his head in almost disbelief as he glanced at the captain struggling to rise just to his hands and knees let alone stand.

"Sir, if I may...that was bad-ass."

Xxx

The drive back to the Stratosphere was light and definitely not quiet. It also took longer because of some inventory stuff at the main market (Caesar's Palace), half the road was blocked off, leaving vehicles going either way to take turns easing through the crowds of people. Everyone in the SUV, besides Michael, was singing the archangel's praises, laughing over how quickly Rodriguez had not only lost his patience leading to the fight, but how he'd gotten his ass handed to him in a matter of minutes-and that was only because Michael had purposely dragged out the fight.

Michael sat silently in his usual seat on the middle bench behind the drivers side, an elbow on his door and leaning his chin on the fist. He mostly watched out the tinted windows, occasionally his gaze would flick to someone else in the vehicle, but otherwise he remained partially disconnected from it all.

"...I mean did you see Rodriguez' face when Michael's wings came out?! Talk about panic!"

"He looked like he was gonna shit his pants…"

"...ah man, he went down like a wet rag, just dropped! I swear he turned every color of the frickin' rainbow in less than a minute!"

"Can we just reiterate that not only did Michael completely kick his ass in less than ten minutes, but looked totally badass the entire time?!"

The light laughing that filled the jeep brought a smile to Alex's face as he lounged comfortably behind Michael, watching the archangel's reflection on the window. He looked content, a bit weary and coming down from a battle high-if the sweat on his forehead was any indicator-but content, relaxed almost as he fully turned when Caroline grimaced when she pulled the ice pack from her face to speak.

"I think we should also make it clear don't piss off an archangel...I mean on a good day that's just stupid, but c'mon archangel with mood swings? Can we say suicidal?"

Alex wasn't the only one laughing when Noma chucked her boot back from the front seat and smacked Caroline in the chest. The sergeant was silenced though, biting her lip to keep from saying anything else that might be disrespectful as she glanced at Michael carefully.

The archangel didn't look to her, remaining still and impassive as he stared out the window, Alex did have to bite the inside of his cheek when he saw Michael shift so his hand covered his mouth, the corners of his mouth twitching up in barely held back amusement.

Even Michael found it funny...

* * *

 **Please don't be mad at me! I had the brilliant idea of giving you that challenge the night before I had two of three finals, one of which was a huge project, then I had the last final that was in reality three papers due. Add in family coming for a graduation I've been swamped! I"m so sorry! To make up for it here is THREE chapters!  
**

 **Thank you for reading and please review!**

 **Translation:**

 _To Vega's Archangel_  
 _Sergeant banks informed me of your need for altered clothing, here is the first part the rest will be delivered in three days,_  
 _Sincerely Yours, Mina_


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dominion, its locations, characters, plot, etc. I do own this cray idea and a love for angels, and a few characters thrown in  
**

 **Summary: Six weeks post 1x04 _The Flood_ , AU. Ever since Michal returned to Vega after being stabbed, some of the Corps soldiers noticed he wasn't always the stoic, aloof archangel Vega's known for years. And Alex is about to find out why. Also...William Whele has a secret to tell about a night that went normally to everyone else but was actually something much bigger.**

 **To Eviliveve: Thank you for the follow!**

 **To wiccawoman (Guest): Will do! Thank you!**

 **To Tuanzi: Don't let Michael hear you say that...lol Thank you!**

 **To Broccoli (Guest): SummerMistedDragon: :D Thank you!**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen  
**

Xxx

Arriving back at the Stratosphere, Michael was quick to dismiss them back to the suite once they'd entered and Blake had locked down the tower for the day; after a pleasant morning and early afternoon, no one wanted to deal with the Senate and ruin the good day. Blake slid to a stop exiting the elevator, leaning back against the wall next to Michael's door, smirking at Alex when he followed Michael into his room.

The archangel sighed softly and pulled his swords from his belt to set on the table, nodding as Alex eased his coat from his back. Michael rolled his neck and shoulders, stretching a little as he tugged the ear piece off and set it aside.

Alex had opened his mouth to speak after hanging up the grey coat, instead he turned around to find the archangel in the bathroom with his head in the sink. The human moved to help him, holding a towel ready and bracing Michael's shoulders as the archangel rinsed his eye out, grimacing at the grating chalk stuck to his eye lids.

"That was cheap move."

Michael nodded, puffing out to keep water from entering his mouth as he blinked rapidly, wincing a little, "Cheap isn't the word I would use."

"Oh yeah?"

The archangel shrugged, taking the towel long enough to dry his face off before sighing when he realized one rinse hadn't been enough, eyes watering in irritation.

"Here…"

Michael dropped to sit on the edge of the tub, tipping his head back into Alex's hand while the soldier carefully wiped at the reddened eye. "I'd forgotten how much chalk hurt when stuck in one's eyes." Michael admitted softly, face tensing but eyes remaining relaxed to allow Alex to help.

"This has happened before?"

"Well...not chalk per say...sand hurts much more, as does salt...though I have to say flour is the worst."

"And you know this how?"

Alex's mentor grimaced, taking the towel to wipe at a stubborn spot himself when the angle Alex was at only made it worse, "Previous experience, humans are not the first to fight unfairly, nor to use dirty tricks to achieve their goals. I did not react fast enough to block the chalk, should be used to it by now."

"Yeah well, Rodriguez is a one shot gun with some serious asshole tendencies, he pulled all kinds of shit my first year and that was just the beginning. He dished out cheap trick one after the other and finally played the wrong person, and got his ass handed to him."

Michael didn't respond to that, if Alex didn't know better he'd have thought the archangel hadn't heard him, instead Michael stood up and dried his face, stepping back into the bedroom and moving to the table to inspect his swords briefly before hanging them on the rack. He shook his head slightly, making Alex bite his tongue and wait while Michael leaned on the table in front of him, staring at the wall almost angrily.

Michael's voice was low when he finally spoke, "I should not have done that…"

"What?"

The archangel sighed heavily, head bowing and slumping forward a bit more, "I should not have done that...should not have lost control-"

"Michael," Michael looked up when Alex interrupted him, the soldier determined and serious, "There is no way in hell you lost control, the way I see it Captain Dumbass is still breathing and moving, it would be different if he was dead-"

"He could have been…" said Michael.

Alex swallowed audibly, letting the archangel go on, "He could have been killed Alex, it would have been nothing...so quick no one would have really seen it."

"Yeah but-"

"I wanted to…"

The dead silence after Michael's soft admittance was enough to make anyone uncomfortable, Alex tensing a bit as he watched the frozen archangel carefully.

"Michael...what…"

"I wanted to kill him Alex...I almost did, just...the thought of him bullying the soldiers under his command and enjoying it, there is little that humans can do that breaks my faith, but bordering on outright torture is one of them...I still do not know why or how I managed to stop…"

Alex hesitated to step closer, watching Michael's hands grip the table tightly as his body tensed, poised to either break or to strike.

"Michael...you didn't do it...you didn't lose control, everything's fine…C'mon, Rodriguez is an asshole-everyone knows it, it was about time someone put him in his place and coming from you I doubt he'll show his face to anyone for awhile let alone try something again. Nothing happened."

"But it-"

" _Michael_ ," Alex growled, "Stop it."

The archangel sighed, managing a slight nod as a hand moved to his stomach unconsciously, rubbing slightly before he turned away from the soldier.

"You have not meditated in two weeks."

Alex bit back a groan, rolling his eyes as Michael walked towards the bathroom again, "Ah man...why'd you have to bring that up?"

"Because you need to learn."

"Aren't there more pressing matters to focus on? Well…'growing' technically…"

"Alex." Michael snapped, glancing over his shoulder as he pulled fresh towels from the shelf set into the wall behind a panel. In fact most of the archangel's belongings were stored that way, half the walls concealing shelving and drawers behind seamless panels. Alex still hadn't seen everything there was around the large room, he also had no interest in testing just how much patience the archangel had left. Caroline was right, Michael on a good day was dangerous to provoke, now fighting mood swings...his temper was not something Alex wanted to experience first hand.

Still, he sighed irritably, agreeing even though he didn't want to, "Yeah ok…"

Michael nodded once, "You have ten minutes to change."

Considering Alex had to now fight for shower time with everyone else since it was agreed the guys would let the girls' bathroom remain private, the soldier was sprinting the second Michael closed his bathroom door.

Xxx

Michael was already meditating when Alex joined him again, exactly eleven minutes later. If the archangel noticed, he didn't show it, remaining sitting in loose clothes on the floor near the windows, hands loose and wrists on his knees as he breathed slowly and deeply. He was unmoving as Alex eased down across from him, crossing his legs and popping his neck as he settled.

Breathe in...breathe out…

Alex was so used to dropping _in_ to a meditative trance, having had a lot of practice of starting, he dropped like a rock...coming back out was a lot harder since he was lucky to get deep enough to have to work his way back up about once a week...sometimes not even that. More often than not Michael had to pull Alex out of it, the soldier almost getting lost in his own mind.

He'd learned pretty quickly why the tattoos had almost driven Jeep insane, on a good night it was like he was in a stuffy-hot room with no windows or doors, an almost humming taking over his limbs like a song he couldn't hear properly was playing in the distant background. Other (most) nights they burned, revealing absolutely fucking nothing, a fog taking over and leaving him almost breathless from the ghost compression on his skin.

This evening was different though...a buzzing filling his veins like it had when Alex had the vision about Senator Frost. He felt like he was underwater, limbs heavy with the weight surrounding them as he struggled to remember it was possible for him to breathe. The light he could see was weird, like a sputtering candle on the other side of a pool, barely able to be seen through the water made dark by the fading tattoos, the ink appearing to ooze off his skin sluggishly. Nothing was clear in front of him, pressure on his chest making it hard to concentrate as he tried to read the fluttering script in front of him, the ink appearing to settle on something akin to aged paper, flickering and crinkling like it was on fire.

" _Alex_!"

The human jerked, arms flailing a little before connecting with Michael's as the archangel had his hands on Alex's shoulders. Alex gasped for air, coughing heavily as his heart skipped a beat. The archangel was watching the soldier closely, crouching in front of him and bracing him upright as he started trembling.

"Alex." Michael said again, trying to get him to look the archangel in the eye, instead Alex jumped to his feet, rushing to the table were Michael had left the medical folder.

He scrambled to find a pencil or something, wincing as a flash of pain behind his eyes made them water. The archangel passed him a pen, standing aside and leaning on the back of a chair as Alex frantically wrote out what his mind kept shoving at him, having to pause to scratch frantically at his arms and shoulders as he did so when the tattoos burned.

Once he set the pen down he started clawing at his skin, gasping for air as the burning only increased tenfold, consuming him completely. Alex bit back a growl, gritting his teeth as he was nearly drawing blood with how hard his nails were digging into his shoulders and arms.

A pair of hands grabbed his wrists, straining for a moment to get his arms to straighten out before holding them with ease. Alex pulled back against the vice-tight grip, heaving for air before the steady hold allowed him something else to focus on and slow down.

Michael didn't speak, waiting patiently as Alex slowly calmed enough to look at the archangel directly, nodding after a few moments to say he was alright. Michael still waited a bit longer, at least until the soldier had stopped shaking and his hands had relaxed out of the tight fists.

"What did you see?" Michael was calm and quiet, voice almost soothing to Alex's still rattled nerves, it took a lot to shake him up, having lived part of his life out of the safety of Vega where one wrong move meant death, now he was just left almost in shock.

"Nothing...and everything...I dunno...this...was just weird, I could only clearly see a handful of letters, a lot of blank spaces...nothing made any sense…"

The archangel remained silent so he would go on, Alex passing him the crumpled paper.

"...um, b...two x's...e, n, some squiggle thing I've seen in Spanish text, o, r, a….yeah...nothing really…"

Michael looked over the paper, turning it a little to change the orientation of how the letters were spread out, he didn't react to the almost bogus vision, but Alex knew by the twitch in his jaw Michael wasn't exactly happy with it either.

"This...was just weird…nothing like it before…"

"Weird how?"

Alex shifted, rubbing his neck and shuddering a little, "Like...I was drowning, but not...like there was something else there I was meant to see but I couldn't find it...I didn't _want_ to find it…"

Michael's eyebrow raised a little in confusion, Alex shrugging in response. The soldier flinched when Michael passed the paper back to him and their hands brushed, the contact startling the human enough to back up a step.

"Why did you not want to keep searching?"

"I don't know...it wasn't like anything was stopping me...just…" Alex sighed, shoving the paper in his pocket and rubbing at his face, gaze darting around the room a touch nervously before he settled back on Michael, "I couldn't...I couldn't make myself look...it just wasn't right...I couldn't grasp at it to even know what it was…"

The archangel in front of him nodded, leaning back on the chair again as his gaze drifted to stare at the table for several minutes, deep in thought.

Alex cleared his throat, "I mean...I can try to see if I can find it again...I have no idea how I did that-"

"No," Michael straightened, stopping Alex from returning to sitting by the windows, "Not tonight...it will do you no good if you are uncomfortable with it."

"How is this different than when I first started it?"

Michael snorted, shaking his head slightly, "Because that was you being stubborn."

"Oh yeah? What's the difference between stubborn and disagreeing?"

The aggravated look Alex received earned a smile from the soldier, Michael shaking his head again as he turned away, it was easy to be the sarcastic smart ass, got Alex into a lot of trouble. Wasn't often Michael put up with it.

The archangel moved to the wall, opening a section of it to reveal several shelves filled with books arranged neatly. As he looked over the dark spines, he glanced to Alex as the human stretched a little to shake off the residual feeling from the meditating.

"I suggest you eat something, it will help."

"Yeah...ok…"

Alex turned to leave, pausing at the door to watch Michael stretch out on his bed with a book, "Want anything? Bet Blake's cooking by now."

The archangel glanced up briefly, shaking his head as he turned back to his book, "No...thank you."

Nodding, Alex left, sighing softly as he slipped in the soldiers suite and handed Mitch the key to Michael's suite should he need it. The archangel had stopped locking them out after it was obvious every shift the next person would unlock it and stick their head in to check on him anyway, that and he was accepting them being there meant he wasn't alone even if he wanted to be. Alex had a hunch Michael didn't mind their company...

 _*crash!*_ went a plate...

"Sonuvabitch!" went Sgt. Angelo...

"Max!" went Ethan...

"Knock it off!" went Michael…

...okay most of the time he didn't mind.

Xxx

The rest of the day and into the evening the Stratosphere was quiet.

Michael didn't join them for their evening meal this time, instead Noma and Mitch cleared the delivery from the kitchen five floors down; before all this Michael didn't eat much, rather had easy to grab nonperishable food left in his suite at all times. Now the archangel was bordering on eating nonstop (or being too sick to eat at all) it was rare for Michael to skip a meal, nor did the soldiers allow it. The limited staff within the Stratosphere, while only part time, had picked up pretty quickly something was up with the archangel, and someone was always down near the kitchen to have food ready at all times for both the soldiers and Michael. As much as they tried, Blake would not cook for them every time they asked…

Alex was left pretty shaken most of the afternoon, no one asked why he'd gone quiet after fixing himself a sandwich, moving to sit by the window and stare out over Vega. Just by watching how Alex slumped in his chair, rubbing at his red arms, it was obvious something was bothering him.

By the time Alex stirred from his "funk" as Max had started calling it, it was late at night and Vega was starting to darken a bit as even the majority of the night shifts, besides the Corps, shut down for a few hours. Caroline was checking her gun as he stood and stretched, smirking a little when he stumbled as his knee locked up for a second.

"You good?"

"Yeah...I'm good...going on shift?"

"Yep, Ethan just left for weapons check with Blake, gonna lock down the tower in a minute once I get this stupid safety to lock in place."

"I'll do it." Alex said, moving to the control panel just outside the door, floor by floor the tower locked up for the night, Ethan and Blake would have remote access to one door when they returned, otherwise the Stratosphere was almost completely impenetrable.

 _Access denied, Level 24-lock down not reached_

Alex's brow furrowed, punching in his code again and receiving the same answer when the system tried to lock the penthouse level, a search inquiry as to why the top floor wouldn't lock down revealed Michael's windows had been opened a couple hours ago, leaving the floor exposed and the security system unable to activate fully.

Caroline grumbled softly, leading the way to the archangel's suite, key in hand just in case.

The room was barely lit, mostly from the lights outside from the rest of Vega. Caroline quickly lit a couple more candles on the wall across from the windows, providing enough illumination to inspect the room without disturbing Michael if he was asleep.

The first thing they noticed was the half eaten meal on the side table, the rest of the surface was covered in pages from the familiar medical folder, notes written the archangel's flowing script, and an open medical textbook, on genetics oddly enough.

A reminder card for Michael's next appointment with Dr. Rogers had further notes on it besides the date in two weeks, saying the meeting would be longer due to the test results being ready by then.

One word caught Alex's attention when he moved on to the notes, and he skimmed over the genetics pages briefly the second he saw 'Nephilim' underlined in several places amidst the science jargon the soldier didn't understand. That wasn't all that was written, the ancient passages making Caroline and Alex pause in their snooping.

 _For if GOD did not spare angels when they sinned, but cast them into Hell and Committed them to chains of gloomy darkness to be kept until the judgement…_

 _And the angels who did no stay within their own position of authority, but left their proper dwelling, he was kept in eternal chains…_

 _...the sons of GOD saw that the daughters of man were attractive...when the sons of GOD came in to the daughters of man and they bore children to them...saw that the wickedness of man was great in the earth, and that every intentions of the thoughts of his heart was only evil continually…_

 _"We are not able to go up against the people, for that are stronger than we are."…"And we saw the Nephilim, and we seemed to ourselves like grasshoppers, and so we seemed to them."_

Caroline bit back a sigh, glancing to Alex as they read over the words; if how the writing started smooth and elegant before crashing and becoming almost frantic and messy a couple lines later was the only indicator of what was going on, it would have been easy to tell Michael was upset.

They both looked up when a soft noise broke the silence, turning to see Michael standing in front of the open windows, black wings extended out to catch the high altitude breeze. The feathers shifted, the arches flexing to keep balanced and smooth with the wind, leaving the archangel completely unmoving as he stood with his hands clasped behind his back.

No one spoke as the two soldiers stepped closer, Michael retracting his wings habitually at their proximity but otherwise remained still. Alex bit the inside of his cheek once he saw Michael's face, cheeks damp and eyes red-rimmed, the archangel's jaw was clenched, as were his hands behind him. If Alex's silence was a telltale of his mood, Michael's body language was like a hit to the face with a board. The archangel didn't dare turn to fully look at them, breathing hitching faintly as he kept still to keep control.

It went without words Michael was worried, to be honest they all were, all the insisting in the world wouldn't change things if the test results came back to show the fetus growing inside the archangel was part angelic and part human DNA. How that would be possible, none of them knew...then again no one had any idea how this all even started.

If the tests came back positive, Michael would have a death warrant on his head, more so than usual.

Alex was also nervous for Michael's health; he hadn't meant to hear it, but when in the hospital the soldier had heard the argument between the archangel and Consul Thorn. A human would die carrying a Nephilim...what would one do to Michael?

He didn't dare ask, didn't dare speak, heck Alex almost wanted to not breathe in case the softest of noises broke the tension in the air. He couldn't tell if Michael was just frustrated...exhausted...upset...Alex had no idea, and he didn't want to find out the hard way.

Caroline was the one to take charge, or at least break the silence more than Michael swallowing thickly as he blinked rapidly in an attempt to maintain his composure. The archangel nodded stiffly when she tilted her head as if asking if he was ok, she didn't believe him, but didn't speak as she stepped closer.

Michael stiffened when she wrapped her arms around his torso, careful to go above the small bump on his abdomen, but the side hug was enough for Michael to relax, or at least not be as stiff after a moment, one arm moving to lightly grip her clasped hands on his far side. Her fingers moved to lace with his as she straightened up, keeping an arm around his back gently. The archangel didn't pull away, head ducking for a moment as he swallowed again, breath choking a bit before he glanced to her in confusion.

She shrugged lightly, a faint smile in her face as Michael tightened his grip on her hand as he fought to remain calm.

"Looked like you needed this…"

* * *

 **Review Please!** _  
_

 **Bible quotes in order:**

 **2 Peter 2:4**

 **Jude 1:6-7**

 **Genesis 6:1-7**

 **Numbers 13:31-33**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dominion, its locations, characters, plot, etc. I do own this cray idea and a love for angels, and a few characters thrown in  
**

 **Summary: Six weeks post 1x04 _The Flood_ , AU. Ever since Michal returned to Vega after being stabbed, some of the Corps soldiers noticed he wasn't always the stoic, aloof archangel Vega's known for years. And Alex is about to find out why. Also...William Whele has a secret to tell about a night that went normally to everyone else but was actually something much bigger.**

 **To starclanbewithyou: Thank you for the follow!**

 **To Tuanzi: Caroline's such a sweetie at heart once you get past the sass huh? Thank you!**

 **To Guest: It is unique huh? Thank you!**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen  
**

Xxx

The morning was turning out to be normal; the past two weeks had settled into a comfortable routine of guard shifts and Michael attending training sessions every couple days. Captain Rodriguez had taken a month's leave, mostly because he was bruised black and blue, but also to avoid Michael at all costs. No one was complaining.

Besides being his usual solemn self, Michael hovered between joining the soldiers in their suite regularly and being rather aloof. While he had yet to actually leave the Stratosphere completely without at least one of his guards, the archangel was quite good at finding someplace to sit for awhile and making the soldiers actually look for him.

It only took two such searches for the library on the tenth floor to be the first place they checked if Michael left his room without them noticing. Still it would take them easily an hour to search all the sections and sitting areas, didn't help that Michael preferred sitting on the railing of the second level of the library, behind a couple shelves and not easily seen from the main floor.

Ethan swore up and down, once out of Michael's hearing, the archangel was doing it on purpose. Again no one was complaining, it was something to do other than sit around the tower or go to training sessions. Alex was betting with Blake the archangel was timing them, if it took them longer than thirty minutes to find him, the entire unit ran more laps at sessions. The day they actually managed to not only notice when the archangel slipped down to the library right away, but also track him directly to his spot before he could even settle in with a book, Michael conveniently "rearranged" the schedule one day so Unit Six arrived to the barracks in time for a weapons check after training was already done.

No one could ever say Michael wasn't clever…

Ok mostly, the day after they managed to find Michael in under ten minutes (only because it took longer to run down fourteen flights of stairs than use the elevator) the archangel ended up sick most of the morning. Blake had fixed an amazing chicken salad, and out of habit and the recipe he included raisins. None of them thought anything of it, least of all Michael. Until the middle of Blake's shift at roughly three in the morning Michael throwing up hard enough he was left shaking.

It went without saying any fruit was now off limits. The archangel wasn't able to move more than three feet from a toilet or bucket until almost nine am, finally leaving the bathroom mostly leaning on Blake and Ethan as they helped him to the soldiers' suite.

One look from Blake kept them all quiet, Michael dropping his head to his hands with a cough to block out the light in the room, sighing loudly in relief when Noma closed the curtains and darkened the suite almost completely. Alex moved to sit next to the miserable archangel on the kitchen stools, hand hovering to rest on Michael's back in case he was going to start losing his balance.

Michael remained semi upright, breathing roughly but able to drop a hand long enough to accept the glass of water Blake handed him. He managed half the glass before gagging, coughing into his elbow hard enough to lost his grip on the kitchen counter when his other arm wrapped around his stomach. Noma stepped up behind him, making sure he stayed on the stool as he started shaking.

The archangel groaned, shaking his head when he stumbled to his feet as Noma tried to stop him, instead Michael turned to go back to his room, being stopped by Caroline and helped to the couch.

"Don't think moving too much is in your best interest."

Michael nodded once, grimacing as that simple action made him dizzy-or nauseous, it was hard to tell right now what the archangel was feeling he looked so miserable.

It took both female soldiers to ease Michael down onto the couch to keep him from just dropping, the archangel rubbing at his chest once flat and having to be propped up.

"Who knew an archangel could get heartburn?" Noma said softly, recognizing the cause of his discomfort.

Michael snorted softly, head dropping to the pillows she'd adjusted, "Did not think we could…"

She hummed softly, "Get some rest, even if you don't sleep just holding still for awhile will help, don't have to leave to see Dr. Rogers until late afternoon."

The archangel nodded in response, eyes closing in relief when the motion didn't make him sick. Noma quickly inserted an IV port, forcing a smile when Max set up the pole and the bag for her as she prepped the lines and hooked them up, watching the Saline solution slowly ease into Michael's vein.

They watched him fall asleep, chest rising in halting breathes for several minutes before smoothing out finally to gentle even breathing. Blake caught everyone's attention subtly, nodding towards the girls' bedroom. Mitch remained at the suite door on duty, tapping his radio to say he'd call if he needed help.

Once the only V-6 in their unit closed the bedroom door behind them, Noma, who had sat on the bed after entering, slugged a pillow with all she had before chucking it aside.

" _Fuck_ …"

No one disagreed with her, dropping onto chairs, the couch or the floor.

"Noma?"

The black haired woman sighed, rubbing at her face, "Guys...this isn't good...Michael being food sensitive is one thing, but getting wiped off his feet like this...it's not just stress we have to worry about...if he gets too dehydrated that can cause even more complications…"

"Why is he even going through with this?"

"Max!"

Alex wasn't the only one glaring, the sergeant holding up his hands in defense.

"Hear me out...yeah I get it, it's a new life and it's Michael's choice, but it's also tearing him apart guys...Noma you just said this isn't good...what's going to happen in a few months? Or even a few days? I've seen Michael walk out of fights before with injuries and he's never looked this bad. And there's been some nasty ones."

Noma shrugged, staring at the floor, "I don't know...gotta talk to Rogers about finding someway to make sure he keeps food down, one thing is get all the fruit out of the kitchen here and downstairs. I hate to do it but if even smells bother him, Michael's going to be screwed. IV's can't support him forever, especially not being pregnant."

Connors shifted, arms crossing over his chest as he sighed, "What's going to happen in five months?"

That earned blank looks, Alex hadn't thought that far ahead...he hadn't even started looking past this afternoon…

He was pretty sure Michael hadn't either.

Xxx

Rogers didn't comment that they were late, Michael probably didn't even notice to be honest. After managing to sleep until after noon, Michael was starving and any food he could get in him was a bonus. Noma was willing to make Rogers wait until midnight if it meant the archangel felt better.

Michael still grimaced he sat back against the lifted exam bed, back bothering him from sleeping on the couch for so long, or because sleeping on his back wasn't the best idea either. While not very big-another issue Noma brought up, Michael wasn't gaining enough weight consistently-the curve of Michael's abdomen was enough to start bothering his back with the added weight when he laid down.

The doctor eased the head back, laying Michael mostly flat once he was settled while the ultrasound machine warmed up.

"Feel up to talking much right now? Sgt. Banks called me earlier already."

Michael shook his head slightly, hands at his sides after pulling his shirt up when the doctor held the bottle of gel up. The wand pressed against his lower abdomen, the screen lighting up as it began. Alex dropped to the chair next to the exam bed, grinning a little when Michael glanced to him before turning back to watch the screen.

"Someone's active...turn around now...there you are…" Dr. Rogers' soft muttering was a touch amusing, Noma biting her lip to keep from chuckling, but even her eyes were locked on the screen as the black and grey image shifted to form a curled shape.

Well mostly curled...okay not curled at all...the tiny form was almost constantly shifting, the image a bit jerky from the movements.

"Well that would help explain your persistent nausea," Rogers glanced to Michael, earning a slight nod to continue even though the archangel wouldn't look at him, "Even though you can't feel the movements yet, the constant shifting will put pressure on your stomach, might feel akin to indigestion if anything. Nice, strong movements that's for sure, quite active."

As if to just argue with the doctor, the fetus curled into a tight ball, turning it's back to the wand and earning a laugh from Rogers.

"Smart ass…"

Noma's comment received a faint glare from Michael as Rogers saved the ultrasound images to his computer pad, tucking the wand away as Michael cleaned off his stomach with a cloth.

"Fifteen weeks...looking good, growth is holding steady, though you have lost weight in response...I'd say start trying to eat smaller meals spread out over the day, even at night if you're awake."

The archangel nodded in understanding, sitting up slowly as he tugged his shirt back into place, looking anywhere but at the table next to the ultrasound machine were a slim folder sat.

Rogers sighed softly, picking up the paperwork and turning back to Michael. "I ran everything twice to ensure the results were solid, I do not even want to know where you obtained those two blood samples."

The look the doctor gave Michael received nothing but a blank stare, but Alex watched Michael's hand tighten on the edge of the bed, knuckles white from the grip. Probably shouldn't mention how Michael got the blood from his siblings.

"Not that they were very conclusive, the DNA found did not match either, the traits displayed are notably not angelic."

Michael's jaw tensed even before Rogers read off the results, the archangel's hand shaking as he took the paper offered.

"The human DNA and blood type are dominant, it could be the reason behind your health, the warring blood types causing issues, but nothing too severe-"

Alex knew the second Michael stopped listening, the archangel's eyes going dark as his hands balled into fists with the paper between them. Rogers stopped talking a minute later when Michael dropped to lay back on the bed, one fist covering his eyes as the other hand laid over his stomach, thumb brushing the small bump gently.

"Oh god, please no…"

Rogers waited silently, Michael's breath hitched in the quiet room, body tensing as he knew he had to let the doctor finish saying what he didn't want to hear.

"Archangel…" Dr. Rogers voice was soft and steady as he rested a hand on Michael's leg, gently getting his attention, "I know what you're thinking, and that's why I had to run the tests twice, the second time I had Senator Romero help with genetic profile mapping to be sure what I was seeing. Archangel, the fetus is not a Nephilim."

Michael jerked his gaze to the doctor, eyes wide in barely held back panic; the confusion etching itself onto the archangel's face was more than enough for Alex to sit straighter to see the papers, Noma stepping closer at the same time as Rogers pulling out a handful of genetic charts. Made no sense to Alex…

"Wh-what?"

"The fetus is not Nephilim...yes, the human blood is dominant within the DNA profile, but only because what's left is your human DNA. Unless I'm vastly missing something, there is no angelic DNA at all."

Michael rolled to his side, leaning on an elbow as he examined the papers, "That's...how? It does not..."

"Make sense? I know, hence the double tests, Julia and I ran the mappings several times, all different scenarios with telltale angelic DNA markers combined with human markers, not even close. After running those, we ran 100% human markers, and got almost identical matches each time. The fetus is not an angel...you can even see on the ultrasound images, unlike yours Michael, there are no discrepancies with the spinal cord or bone structure….no wings…"

The archangel was silent, staring at the paperwork and barely breathing, Noma took the copies Rogers made, reading over the genetic mappings. "Rogers...this...how the hell? What's….ok I got nothing."

Rogers chuckled a bit dryly, gesturing to the sink behind Alex to get the archangel water, Michael barely noticed the paper cup being handed to him, eyes locked on the papers in his hands as he sipped automatically.

"And you think I have anything Sgt. Banks? It took me over a month to do the testing because I couldn't believe it myself. The best I have as to an explanation, as to how the fetus holds so little of your DNA Michael, is the conception and cause of all this has to play a part in it. From the age testing putting you at mid fifteen weeks, I can estimate conception between October nineteenth and twenty-fifth, whatever you were doing then...something happened, besides that I honestly have little more than the paperwork shows."

Michael nodded in understanding, shoulders losing some of their tension, "That still does not answer the question of what is it?"

"Human...mostly, the DNA the computers identified as yours, while rather minimal, has no angelic qualities, the fetus would possibly look like you, eye or hair color, nose shape, jawline...that sort of thing, but that's where the similarities end. And also explains why this is such a high risk pregnancy, the fetus' blood type is not compatible to your own, at least not fully. Your odds of a miscarriage are much higher with this."

The archangel sighed softly, resting his head on his arm as he let the news sink in, reading over the information sheets the doctor handed him next.

"What...does that mean?"

Rogers removed his glasses to clean them, pausing a little as he mulled over his words, "It means there's a much higher chance if you were to go into early labor it wouldn't be possible to stop it. It's now less of stress causing complications and more your body trying to decide if it wants to reject the fetus because of the variances in blood types. It also explains why the morning sickness is still persistent, it's more along the lines of an autoimmune condition, your body fighting itself."

"Is there anything to…" Michael's voice had softened to the point it was hard to hear him, sounding almost nervous and scared of the answer coming.

"Combat the incompatibility? To an extent, I can't put you on any medication to ease the differences, the chemical imbalance that would result from the drugs would only cause more problems in the long run."

Michael slumped further onto the exam bed, eyes closing in defeat. Alex wished he could do something, the archangel looked genuinely upset, and there was little the soldier could do.

"The best course of action is taking things easy, keep your body from overworking itself and out of stressful situations that can cause complications. But I don't mean drop everything for permanent bed rest, switching routines is the worst idea since your metabolism is used to functioning for training and such. Just don't do as much. With the food sensitivity causing issues, I suggest doing everything you can for now to eat, I don't care if it's not the healthiest choice either, if you can keep it down go for it. Your body is caught between maintaining the pregnancy and keeping you healthy, and so far it's choosing the fetus, as it would naturally-or well…"

Michael managed a slight grin at the doctor's fumble, nodding for him to go on as he shifted to lay more comfortably. Alex wouldn't be surprised if the archangel went to bed early tonight, or even laid down for awhile once they got back to the Stratosphere if Michael rubbing at his eyes in fatigue was any indicator.

Rogers rolled back to turn the lights on, ensuring the archangel wasn't going to doze off on him, "Get you to better health, things will settle down. The first tests I ran when you first came in showed your angelic blood was able to combat the differences and compensate for the variances. Like I said your body was adjusting to ensure this worked, it's just not getting the energy it needs to do so."

"If the morning sickness would stop…"

The archangel sounded a bit better than a few minutes ago, still not sounding convinced though, the doctor merely shrugged, "It may or may not, I've had patients who were throwing up even through delivery-"

Michael grimaced, not thrilled with that prospect. Rogers went on, "And there's been those who were never sick at all. Every pregnancy is different, even the most normal textbook ones, and especially those-"

"Like an archangel's." Michael added a bit dryly.

"Exactly." Rogers smirked, gathering up the test result copies and sticking them in Michael's own folder. "Eat small meals and often, that's the best we can do. If it gets bad enough there are a couple anti-nausea medications I know you can handle, though I'd only want those as a last resort. I'd prefer natural remedies if we can."

Nodding, Michael sat up slowly, hand on his stomach as if to reassure himself the small swell was still there. Alex wasn't sure if he was nervous or just out of it.

"I'll let you go for now, everything is going well, I'll admit I'm sort of winging it here-"

"Doc!" Noma snapped, shaking her head at the horrible pun.

"Sorry, not what I meant. Anyway, I'll send more information as I have it, the final genetics profile is still in the works, but I doubt it will be much different from the others. Senator Romero is looking into how the variances in blood types will come into effect later, all she knows is a patient is needing compatibility tests for a pregnancy."

"Thank you...doctor."

Rogers smiled, passing Michael the folder as they both stood, "Don't thank me yet, testing is easy, getting you all the way through this in one piece will be the hard part."

Xxx

Besides the time he flew into the Alex's stolen jeep, literally, Michael rarely ever rode up front in the vehicles. Preferring the back seats so to observe the streets behind tinted class, that and be able to stretch his long legs out. Alex figured it was also because it was easier to let his thoughts drifts without being expected to speak to anyone else. The archangel was leaning against the window, chin on his fist as his eyes tracked the people outside the jeep, some stepping aside immediately upon finding the black vehicle behind them, others hesitating and looking none too pleased.

There was no outward reaction at the sight of the rather despondent and frustrated faces, the citizens seemingly lost within the city that had become their home...or at least some semblance of safety, but Alex knew Michael still hated the conditions of the city, his silent pensiveness on a regular basis was enough to show that.

It made the soldier, the chosen one, wonder what things had been like before Judgement Day, before the Extermination war, when angels weren't something you feared…

Another thing he wondered was how the guard shifts kept falling so Alex was on duty in the evening and early night, ending up with Michael to either attempt to meditate or wait for the archangel to fall asleep. At least Michael had stopped staying up all hours of the night.

Noma waved as she headed to the suite, Alex following Michael into his room to set the folder down. The archangel pulled his coat off, draping over the back of a chair before dropping on to it with a sigh, leaning forward to rub at his face.

Alex remained silent, simply locking the safety on his gun and swinging it back over his shoulder as he waited.

"That...did not go as expected…" said Michael, sounding tired and a mix between relieved and anxious.

The soldier leaned back against the wall, "Isn't a good thing though? What would have happened if it was a Nephilim?"

Michael snorted slightly, "A bigger target on my back than I already have...if the pregnancy and other angels didn't kill me, the inevitable birth would...Nephilim were not known to leave their carriers alive for long if they survived to term."

"Even if you're an archangel?"

His mentor shrugged, "Even not being half angel and half human the differences in blood already cause problems, something stronger would be ten times worse."

Alex nodded, letting the conversation fade off as Michael stood with a sigh, rubbing at his back before grabbing a set of keys on the table. The soldier followed him as he left the suite, heading for the door next to the elevator that lead to the remaining rooms on the penthouse level. Once past the door, Alex grimaced, eyes narrowing at the sharp wind blowing through the small hallway before the main area of the conjoined suites. The windows had either been smashed or removed a long time ago, a whole wall just gone and open to empty air.

Even part of the roof was missing, but that may have been from sky lights since the floor extended out farther than the ceiling did. Heavy plastic hung over the hallway entrances to block the weather from the inner doors, the material rustling in the wind as Michael moved to stand behind a cracked island in the middle of what used to be a huge kitchen.

"Michael? What are we doing?" Alex had to raise his voice to be heard over the wind, while not roaring, it was enough that it was difficult to remain solidly balanced.

Michael leaned forward on the island, clasping his hands together as he stared out at the darkening horizon, sunset minutes away, " _We_ are doing nothing."

"Ok, what are you doing then?"

"Watch."

Alex sighed, moving to brace himself against a wall as the sky darkened into night before Vega lit up once again. The instant it was dark enough that the far horizon was obscured in shadows, Michael stood up fully, moving to the open space before the edge.

No matter how many times Alex saw it, he would likely always be amazed at the pair of obsidian wings stretching out and flexing in the wind, feathers curling slightly as the arches bent up to be almost crescents. Michael bracing his stance and beginning to flap his wings did knock the soldier from his wonder, Alex straightening as he watched. The wings flapped forcefully, but instead of pushing air as if to move, the feathers were curled and spread so air passed between them, rustling with the sharp motions.

Xxx

Michael didn't bother glancing to Alex behind him as he summoned his brother, and possibly sister if she would come. The soldier was probably completely lost as to the archangel's actions, and for good reason. Michael never called for his siblings while in the city, but right now he had no choice, he didn't dare take a vehicle outside the wall, nor could he fly. At least it was dark and his siblings were already good at getting over the wall under the radar and army scanners.

The minutes stretched out, but Michael didn't stop, for one thing Gabriel wasn't stupid and would not hang anywhere near the city, for another it felt amazing to have his wings out in the open air like this, stretching and moving them as close to flying as he could get right now.

Alex's confused stare almost made him turn after several minutes, the human couldn't hear the noise his wings made when moving like this, the pitch nowhere near a humans' hearing, or most scanners for that matter.

The archangel was just relaxing his wings and about to turn to Alex when the sudden darkening and then brightening of a handful of distant stars caught his attention.

The moving shadow flowed through the night, blocking out stars until it was directly above Michael, probably shouldn't have done that as Alex jerked his gun up out of reflex when Gabriel dropped like a rock to land heavily in front of the other archangel.

As the shorter archangel straightened, his wings bristled, not retracting until Michael's lost their defensive arch. Michael didn't hide his own until Gabriel's were gone first.

"Well...Hello Brother."

* * *

 **Review Please!** _  
_


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dominion, its locations, characters, plot, etc. I do own this cray idea and a love for angels, and a few characters thrown in  
**

 **Summary: Six weeks post 1x04 _The Flood_ , AU. Ever since Michal returned to Vega after being stabbed, some of the Corps soldiers noticed he wasn't always the stoic, aloof archangel Vega's known for years. And Alex is about to find out why. Also...William Whele has a secret to tell about a night that went normally to everyone else but was actually something much bigger.**

 **To wolfnymph1, KitPerry: Thank you for the fave and the follow!**

 **To Tuanzi: Gabriel's not the only one going to be reacting in a unique way...Thank you for reviewing!  
**

 **To Guest: Read and find out! Thank you so much!**

 **To Guest: I'm sorry! Here it is! Thank you!**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen  
**

Xxx

Michael didn't speak right away, instead crossed his arms as he stared straight up. Uriel landed a minute later, wings shaking out before tucking away.

"I was sleeping brother, you better have a good reason for summoning us Michael, that's the first decent rest I've gotten in weeks!"

Her older brother glared, hands dropping to his hips as his shoulders stretched back, "And I've been having the time of my life here? What do you think I called you for?"

Uriel didn't answer, her gaze had dropped to Michael's stomach, the small swell more obvious now with how the archangel was standing. Her brother took a moment to follow her gaze, eyes flicking down before quickly crossing his arms over his chest again self consciously.

Gabriel quickly stepped between them, hand on Uriel's shoulder and Michael's arms, the gentle pressure enough to get both of them to back up a step and refocus. "Enough, I will not have us fighting, not when there are no grounds. Michael you called us for a reason, might we convene in your rooms to discuss this? Cloud cover is moving in from the South and I doubt you are in any condition to remain out in the elements."

Michael nodded tightly, stance relaxing a little as he turned away, he waved over his shoulder for his siblings to go around, not daring to risk the two yard wide hallway between the doors.

Alex followed silently, watching his mentor closely for any direction and receiving only a quick glance as they entered the archangel's suite.

Gabriel had beat them there, Uriel just landing as the door clicked shut behind the soldier. Michael's brother was already flipping through the medical folder, ignoring the sister that stomped over to the bed and dropping onto it with an aggravated huff. Michael ignored her as well, pausing at the bar table and pouring a glass of scotch. He grabbed a pair of granola bars, handing Gabriel the drink before opening one of the bars to eat while standing there.

Alex rolled his eyes as he leaned over and snagged it, pointing out the label on the wrapper reading dried berries as one of the ingredients. Michael sighed slightly through his nose, nodding in thanks as he unwrapped the nut and honey bar instead, biting into it as Gabriel shuffled several papers.

"Well...that's...pleasant. I guess is the best word for this…?"

Michael didn't respond, finishing the granola bar quickly as he stared at Gabriel. The other archangel skimmed over the pages again, eyes narrowing in confusion.

"So...it's not a Nephilim? I'm not going to ask how because that goes back to how this started in the first place...but do you have any answers about this Michael?"

The paler archangel shrugged, crossing his arms again as he leaned back against the table, eyes flicking to the papers, "I have none...the...estimated time of conception is the second to last week in October, nothing was different then compared to now. During that week, I spent two afternoons in what is left of Reno during my scouting the borders of the Western Cradle, one I stayed a scarce few minutes in the Saint Thomas Aquinas Cathedral, the other I stayed several hours in the Carnegie Library. I have done this on multiple occasions whilst on those trips."

Gabriel scoffed a little, shoving the pages back in the folder and tossing the whole thing to Uriel, ignoring his sister's sneer. "Not a Nephilim...can thank father for that…"

"It does not change the fact that I am now more of a target than ever, the fetus is not mine."

"Excuse me?"

"It is not mine," Michael repeated, looking away for a moment before Gabriel starting to pace slowly drew his gaze again, "The blood results show very little of my DNA within the fetus, bare minimum to allow compatibility with my own body, and a bit more possibly, such as appearance. The fetus is completely human."

Gabriel spit out the mouthful of scotch he'd sipped, coughing a little as he turned to Michael, Uriel jumping to her feet as well as she dropped the folder.

"What?"

"It's human...nothing angelic about it…"

Uriel met Gabriel's gaze for a long minute, nodding slightly before turning to pick up the folder and replace the papers that had fallen out. Her brother turned back to Michael, sighing heavily.

"Michael…"

Michael looked away, not meeting Gabriel's gaze. That didn't stop him from continuing, voice gaining a hard edge, "The bounty on your head has just doubled, you do realize if Furiad gets word of this you are no better than scum in his eyes."

The other archangel didn't seem willing to listen, turning away from Gabriel and moving aside, his brother only grew more angered, "Michael he will kill you immediately, hell if even your scent gets back to him he won't wait long enough to listen to any form of reason, Vega will burn to the ground if it means Furiad gets to you. If any of the Powers find out...if eight balls? Do you realize what you've done?"

Alex's mentor growled, shoving Gabriel's hand off his shoulder when his brother had tried to get his attention, "As if I am not aware of this. It is bad enough I am now viewed as a traitor to most of those in the Senate, not considering there are few within the Corps or army who now have little to do other than stare at me like a damned monster. What do you think has been going through my mind the last few weeks? Nothing good could come from these test results-"

"Then end this!"

"I _can't_."

"Why not?!"

Michael groaned, rubbing at his face in frustration as he leaned back against one of the columns, "It's too late Gabriel, if I ask to terminate this it could damn well kill me. Let alone the fact that I won't do it."

"Dammit Michael! Just because you can feel it doesn't mean it's right! I know I swore to protect you but that also applies to me keeping you safe from yourself. Why are you doing this?!"

"Because it's all I have left!"

Gabriel froze, staring as Michael sighed heavily, voice smoothing out to be less angered screaming and closer to exhausted frustration, "Because this is all I have left...I have _nothing_ Gabriel, this meeting is only the second time we've been in a room together and not pulled a weapon on the other-"

"The night is still young-"

"Gabriel _shut_ up." Uriel snapped, nodding for Michael to continue.

"How do you think I feel Gabriel? Every damned day I watch angels who I helped raise and teach for centuries, turn their backs on what used to be their strongest ideals as they try to kill me. If I'm not ensuring angels aren't attacking the city, I'm keeping the bloody senate from killing each other. If it's not that it's being the mediator between you and Uriel. Tell me _brother_ ,"

Even Alex was taken aback by Michael's sneer, the tone outright nasty as his hands balled into fists.

"Tell me what do I have to live for Gabriel? My family is torn apart and scattered to the four winds, those of us still alive would rather have my head than speak with me. The people here rarely speak with me, half the Corps sees fit to stare at me like a damned enigma. Before this the one person I thought I could have any chance of a relationship with, thought it was better to bring 'attachments' with her, thought it was better to be monogamous with five other women sneaking around like whores. The one person I've strived to protect and ensure reaches their potential, is under gag orders from the very people I've trusted for years, my entire existence since Heaven's collapse has been keeping Alex alive, and the best I can do now is pray to _nothing_ that the Chosen One has a purpose in this _fucked_ up world."

Alex flinched, Michael may get mad, but he never truly swore, even with that the archangel wasn't done.

"God could care less about us...So tell me _brother_ , what do I have left that is worth anything?!"

Gabriel had to take a moment to recover from his shock, swallowing heavily before managing to speak at last, "Our father does care Michael, you cannot say there is nothi-"

" _Then why did he do this to me_!?"

That struck a nerve, even Uriel looked away as Michael stood there shaking, hands clenched so tight Alex wouldn't be surprised if his nails had dug cuts into his palms.

The archangel ducked his head, arms crossing over his chest in an attempt to calm down, it failed horribly when Gabriel stepped forward to rest a hand on Michael's shoulders and was shoved off.

"And what am I then, hmm? Last I was aware you were my brother and could feel my presence, or have you forgotten that as well?!"

Michael shook his head, "I haven't been able to for nearly two decades, I can barely discern you are in front of me if I couldn't see you."

Gabriel growled, "Why must you be like this? Assume you are like this? Follow your own words for once Michael, have faith-"

" _Faith_ …" Michael snorted, a bitter chuckle coughing from his throat, "Faith is dead Gabriel."

The pure hopelessness and resignation in his voice led the other male archangel to drop his reaching arms, jaw tightening before Gabriel spun on a heel an stalked to the window, jumping out it without a word. Alex wasn't sure which was louder, the angry wing beats or the roaring thunder that was beginning to whip over Vega. Uriel was just as pissed, having spoke so little Alex had almost forgotten she was there. She didn't try to speak to her brother, standing silently and setting the folder on the bed. One look to her brother and she too was gone, diving into the rushing winds and black skies seconds before the rain started to drench everything in its path.

The silence was almost deafening as the storm truly began, the loud noises making Alex's ears ring as he nearly held his breath.

Michael's eyes were shining when he finally turned back around to face Alex, meeting the soldier's gaze for a second before he had to look away. The archangel took two steps forward to brace against a column, spinning to lean back against it and drop to the floor. Alex was by his side as he broke, knees tucking to his chest, or as far as they'd easily go now, one hand holding his head up, the other had dropped to the swell on his torso in borderline desperation.

He just lost it, the sobs ripping from his throat hard enough he was choking, barely keeping from coughing too badly as his body started to shake even harder. Alex wasn't sure what to do, but he sure as hell wasn't leaving anytime soon like Michael's brother and sister had, they'd almost fled their departure was so quick and worthless. The archangel was nearly gagging when the soldier gently tugged on one arm, trying to get Michael to relax or at least move a little so he could help.

If it weren't for the fact he'd been in the room the last twenty or so minutes, Alex would have panicked when Michael abruptly slumped forward to lean on his knees, just giving up as the human kept him from falling to the floor. Or deeper into himself as the heavy sigh was almost bone shaking. The storm outside was nothing in comparison to the archangel beside the soldier, at least rain seemed to have a purpose…Michael was completely and utterly spent, broken to the point Alex almost couldn't recognize the dark grey eyes that stared helplessly at nothing.

"What can I do?"

Michael shook his head, not trusting his voice.

"Michael…"

The archangel swallowed thickly, gasping for air like he was nearly choking, "I don't know…"

Several minutes stretched out in silence after that, the wracking sobs slowly calming down so it was more weak sniffling coming from Michael after awhile.

"He's right you know…"

"Huh?" Michael sounded terrible, voice raw and cracking as he had to literally shake himself to focus on Alex's soft words, lifting his head enough to see.

"Gabriel," Alex had to pause to clear his throat, halfway not knowing what the hell he was saying. "He's right...I get not having any in what you used to...but faith in something is better than nothing."

Michael coughed hoarsely, rubbing at his eyes a little as he tried to stop his words from shaking, "And...what would you suggest Alex...you yourself have said you do not believe in being the Chosen One, Consul Whele was correct, nothing will stop this damn war, not even this pregnancy...what good will any of it bring? I don't…" He choked, having to take a minute to find his voice again before continuing, "I don't dare put my faith in anything...angels aren't supposed to feel pain in relation to what we believe in...have to know right from wrong, follow orders to the letter...I can't do it...I can't deal with the pain anymore...it hurts…"

For the first time in his life, Alex saw Michael the person...not the archangel, saw the weight that seemed to nearly crush the spirit, drown the life that was supposed to be in the grey eyes. Saw how utterly lost Michael was…

One thing Alex had learned since meeting Michael, especially the last few weeks, everyone avoided physical contact with him, not touching if they could help it. Michael never said anything about it…

But Alex wasn't blind, Michael refused to look at him now, slumped forward and staring straight ahead. The soldier hesitated only a moment before gently tugging one of the archangel's wrists, fingers lacing with Michael's cold, shaking ones. The simple gesture was enough, a soft squeeze from Alex prompting Michael to sit back against the column, head tipped back for a moment as he calmed down enough to breathe normally, or at least easier.

"If nothing else…"

Michael turned just enough to glance as Alex when he spoke, seeming too exhausted to move more than that, Alex really needed to find a way so the archangel wasn't getting wiped off his feet every time his siblings paid a visit, even after tonight he doubted they would stay away for long.

Alex cleared his throat, Michael turning his head fully to watch the soldier beside him, "If nothing else, have faith in this."

He squeezed their clasped hands slightly, Michael tensing a little before he relaxed, eyes closing as he nodded a little, seeming to wilt in exhaustion. The archangel managed to sit upright another minute, then sort of oozed sideways to lean against Alex fully, shivering a little in the cold room. Neither moved for awhile, simply existing, Michael didn't pull his hand away, nor did he seem to disagree as Alex's thumb rubbed the back of his hand absentmindedly. It wasn't much, to anyone outside of what had become Michael's inner bubble the gesture was meaningless. To the archangel whose entire world was being ripped apart and force fed down his throat it was everything, that even one person care enough to look past everything else.

The human finally broke the silence when Michael shifted to almost huddle against him from the cold, "C'mon, you're shaking…"

Michael tried, Alex gave him credit for that, but just the effort to move off the soldier so Alex could stand was enough to leave him almost limp, Alex swore the only reason Michael was still sitting upright was the column behind him. Dr. Rogers was right, Michael had to get better physically in general before he'd improve any. And constantly having arguments with people and wearing himself out to the point of dropping was not going to help.

Alex quickly moved to shut the window dividers, cutting off most of the howls from the storm; then crouched in front of the archangel, hand resting on Michael's neck to ensure he didn't have a fever. "Michael...think you can stand up?"

He was quick to shake his head, going as far as attempting to push up with his arms a bit and getting no where. Instead he wrapped an arm around his stomach almost protectively, still shivering a little.

The soldier moved fast to remove his vest and weapons belt, tugging the thick blankets that had been folded neatly on the floor next to the bed up to spread out. Michael was at least able to help Alex when he pulled the archangel to his feet, both stumbling a little as Michael got his feet under him enough to walk to few feet to the bed.

Michael sagged onto the mattress, curling up on his side as he pulled the blankets tightly around his shoulders. The shivering didn't stop for several minutes, finally settling down as Michael did, yawning behind a hand as he began to lose his grip on consciousness.

Alex stretched out beside him, hoping Michael would fall asleep easily. Which he did, drifting off within seconds of the solder lying down on the bed. Alex waited a full ten minutes to get up, thinking Michael would remain asleep now and rest easier. His luck wasn't that great, the archangel stirring almost instantly, moaning a little as he shifted to get comfortable.

Sighing, Alex sat on the edge of the bed to tug off his boots, pulling one of the spare blankets over him as he stretched out again, tucking an arm beneath his head as he watched Michael start to doze off again. A sharp bout of coughing broke the peace, the archangel barely able to push himself up enough to breathe as he swallowed to avoid throwing up.

"…* _sigh_ *...that's the last thing I need…"

Alex smirked, earning a tired grin as Michael laid back again, this time tucking a pillow at his back. The hand drifted to his stomach, fingers rubbing slightly as his eyes lost focus for a moment.

"It's going to be ok…"

Michael glanced at him, eyes weary and still grieved, but at least his words got Michael to relax a bit more, one arm tugging the pillow closer as the other remained on the small bump that was the growing life inside the archangel.

The soldier let his eyes close, the now softer rumbles of thunder and steady rain on the roof lulling him to sleep while he had the chance.

Michael's soft voice broke the peace, sounding pretty shaky still, but there was a bit more of the archangel in the weary tone than earlier, "Alex…"

"Hmm?"

"...Thank you…"

Xxx

Alex wasn't sure how long they slept, hunger was what woke the soldier up after awhile, and judging by Michael stirring beside him the archangel was needing food as well. Both were quick to realize the storm had killed the power, at least to the Stratosphere, it wasn't often Vega got heavy rain, but those times they did it was likely there would be a power outage to at least part of the city.

By some stroke of luck the soldiers' suite was wide open when the two of them made it over. Michael having changed into looser clothing and cleaned up enough to not look a complete wreck. To Alex he still looked exhausted, but hopefully begging food from Blake would be enough to change that a little.

The senator's son wasn't the only one still up, everyone was, and the reason why was sitting right on the couch with her arm in a sling but no bandages.

"Carla!"

"Hey Alex! Evening sir."

Michael nodded politely, managing a slightly grin at the woman's bubbly smile.

Carla was quick to fill Alex and Michael in, she'd been cleared from medical leave, just had physical therapy instead of full training sessions every other day, that and she had yet be cleared for direct combat, instead assigned to only guard rotations and back up escort.

"Blake! Make us food!"

Caroline's demand was met with an epic bitch face from the older soldier, but one pleading look from Alex as he shot a glance at Michael was all it took for Blake to sigh in defeat, mumbling under his breath as he pulled matches out of his pocket and manually lit the stove, why the Stratosphere had gas stoves and not heat, no one knew. But Alex wished he'd had a camera as Michael settled onto the couch next to Carla, resting against the back cushions and wrapping himself up in the blanket she passed him. He wasn't the only one, half of Unit Six had an extra layer, the tower having taken on a chill now that the heat was off and rain still coming down with the cold wind.

Shouldn't surprise anyone considering it was January...

* * *

 **Review Please!** _  
_

 **Don't you just love life and being super busy?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dominion, its locations, characters, plot, etc. I do own this cray idea and a love for angels, and a few characters thrown in  
**

 **Summary: Six weeks post 1x04 _The Flood_ , AU. Ever since Michal returned to Vega after being stabbed, some of the Corps soldiers noticed he wasn't always the stoic, aloof archangel Vega's known for years. And Alex is about to find out why. Also...William Whele has a secret to tell about a night that went normally to everyone else but was actually something much bigger.**

 **To Fire and Ash, bobbinbird: Thank you for the follows!  
**

 **To Guest: Wow I made you cry? I'm sorry! Wow...Thank you!**

 **To Tuanzi: I know! Why must I do this to him...Thank you!**

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen  
**

Xxx

Blake was quick to make a pot of hot spaghetti, the sauce heavy with ground meat. Another advantage of having a V-6 on their team, and being under Michael's authority, Unit Six got decent food regularly. Particularly meat.

Ethan helped pass out the plates, keeping his face neutral when Michael had to untangle himself from the blanket enough to grab the offered plate, nodding slightly in thanks.

Once Blake sat down there was little talk for several minutes, everyone enjoying the delicious food while it was plenty warm. Noma had to swig from her drink fast when she watched Michael get up to refill his plate, glancing to Alex and Blake quickly with a barely concealed smile. A silent nod went around the group before the archangel returned to his seat, even Carla who had been filled in on everything just a few minutes ago was in agreement, the longer they kept Michael in with them, the more he'd eat while relaxed.

Alex set his plate aside, pulling the sheet of paper with the codes on it out of his pocket, trying to memorize the Latin while he had some downtime and people to work with. Carla chuckled as his brow furrowed as he mouthed a couple words, not understanding their pronunciation from just the written letters.

"Which one are you stuck on?"

"Pro...uh...loom?"

"What the hell?" Caroline asked, reaching for the paper and getting slapped aside by the soldier as Michael glanced over Alex's shoulder before sitting down.

"You butchered that." said the archangel.

"Yeah, kinda got that…"

Eric chuckled, stretching out on his couch further and putting his feet up. "Which one? What's the code?"

"Uh…" Alex squinted at the paper, not seeing it very well for a minute, "Says attack...but there's three on here that say that…"

Blake laughed, "Yeah but they all mean something different."

"Says 'attack-siege-war...the one above is says 'attack and bunker'."

"Oh _Proelium_!"

Michael snorted slightly around a mouthful of pasta, hand going to his eyes as he barely held back his amusement, "And you managed to get 'proloom' from _proelium_?"

"Hey give me a break! Not like they teach Latin in basic...why did you guys pick Latin anyway?"

Noma lost it, having been trying to conceal her chuckling for awhile now, she busted out laughing to the point she slid off her chair and dragged Max down with her, "Cause it's the only language the majority of the senate doesn't know, and Graywell only knows bits and pieces."

"Yeah well...could have picked something easier…"

Alex's half whine earned gentle laughter, Michael simply shaking his head and continuing to eat. Carla waited for the archangel to pause long enough to set down his fork and pick up his glass, clearing her throat dramatically that she made herself choke a little.

"Since we got nothing else to do...a toast! To bad language choices and confusing the rookie!"

"Hey!"

"Oh shut up Alex."

They all 'clinked' the glasses with their neighbors, Michael barely keeping from rolling his eyes as Alex smirked when the archangel reluctantly touched his glass to the soldier's. Carla didn't receive such animosity, receiving an almost actual grin from Michael.

Mitch was the only one who didn't take a sip, instead he swirled his drink in his glass, staring at the ice in the water. "You know what...here's to the most rag tag group of people who are good at what they do...they call us the Elite only because 'group of smart asses' wasn't allowed on the official file."

"To Unit Sex-I mean _SIX_!...shit!"

Michael choked a little on his mouthful of food when everyone busted out laughing at Caroline's screw up, the archangel coughing into a fist harshly for a minute as Blake took away Caroline's drink to make sure it was just water and not anything else. How Blake had become the unofficial leader under Michael was beyond anyone, besides the fact he was half a rank about the rest of them.

"Ok then...Caroline you are now banned from water…"

"Dude what the f-"

"Sshh!"

"Don't you shush me you assh-"

"Bite me bitch-"

"Screw you!"

"I think we need to have a lesson in manners…"

Alex winced as Michael choked again, this time having to sit up slightly as he coughed, having the worst timing in attempting to swallow when someone said something funny and the archangel had to keep from reacting. Carla moved fast enough to grab his plate, but wasn't able to use her other hand to snatch the glass up before it slipped from Michael's grasp.

" _Fuck_ …"

The room went dead silent at Michael's almost silent curse, the archangel not even realizing he said it as he tried to reach for the glass, Noma already diving for it as Carla dropped her blanket over the water spill and stomped on it so the fabric would absorb the liquid from the carpet.

"Tada! Automatic towel!"

The tension breaker made it alright to chuckle, more so at Michael outright swearing in front of them seconds after they'd been arguing about manners than Carla's impromptu smart ass remark.

Michael sighed softly as he leaned back, pinching the bridge of his nose in slight exasperation before taking his plate back with a nod to Carla, Blake already up to get another glass of water.

"They call you the Elite guard yet 'smart asses' doesn't even _begin_ to cover it."

Only Alex was able to keep from chuckling a bit impishly, one of the only ones used to Michael's sly humor that slid in when you least expected it.

"Hey guys?"

Max looked up from where he'd been sprawled on the floor, slapping at Max's foot in his face, "Yeah Alex?"

"Where the hell did the captains get the idea for this Unit anyway? I mean for a team only together for what two weeks before being disbanded, pretty damn organized."

Noma had to actually pause before responding, glancing around a little at her team mates. "What part of assassination attempt don't you get?"

"What part of disciplinary solitude don't you remember?"

"By the way you really need to stop doing that."

"Shut up Ethan!" Alex growled, throwing the pillow he'd been leaning against at the other guy, "C'mon guys...I didn't even know about the unit shift until a couple months ago, and it's been what? Over two years now?"

Michael shrugged slightly, returning to eating, "All I was informed was the unit's original development was for by need only assignment, threats made against any senate member would be handled by the elite so to not disrupt normal proceedings. It was a back up plan established years before, the attempt forced its enactment. It was disbanded when the senate disagreed on the potential of the effectiveness."

Eric sighed from his seat once the archangel was done, "You remember how all the ranks were getting adjusted 'cause of the huge ceremony? Units from all over the Western Cradle coming in for induction so there would the Corps units trained specifically for angel attacks in each city?"

Alex nodded, "Yeah...Rodriguez was an asshole for days at getting the barracks straightened out."

"Exactly, well the ceremony didn't turn out so well, barely got through the opening speeches before some eight ball tried to take out half the senate with Michael as the main target, damn near succeeded too…"

Xxx

 _2036_

Xxx

The Western Cradle was made up of four major fortified cities or settlements, with two lesser settlements contributing enough to be counted as strongholds. New Delphi, Helena, Vega, Red Ridge, the Camp, and Los Angeles, the last places on the southwest corner of the United States. Of these six havens, Vega was the only one with guaranteed angel protection, Michael being the cities highest form of defense in his own way. The others had their armies but it wasn't always enough against angels. With eight ball attacks growing more frequent as the years passed, it was agreed between the cities (tentatively, the varying governments argued a lot) that Michael would train a group of soldiers to be reassigned to the other cities to then teach those qualified to learn.

This plan went off without a hitch, well mostly...Los Angeles had been on the verge of collapse as it was so when the still in training AAC soldiers had been called in to handle an eight ball attack, the results weren't pretty...survivors that had straggled in to Helena hadn't been able to bring good tidings about the Vega sent teachers.

A few months after the relocation of the specialized soldiers, the city leaders agreed to allow a rare merging for a short time. Ready units from all cities being brought to Vega to be inducted and sworn in under Michael and then his representative in each city for a better line of defense against lower angels.

The ceremony took months to plan, and weeks to execute, driving citizens of Vega up the walls with all the changes.

Needless to say the day of the ceremony was almost a relief…

Sgt. Noma Banks had to really think her way through each step as she kept in perfect sync with the soldiers on either side of her. Not only would a misstep throw her and anyone around her off as they marched into the Whele Arena, but she was unlucky enough to be in the very front line of the mass of soldiers. To her left, was another female, from Red Ridge judging by her chevron insignia instead of Vega's wings. To Noma's right was Jared Banyan and Joshua Blake, this level of the Archangel Corps was just past new inductee, ready to be assigned to an actual Unit, their training scores would decide what they would do for at least the next year of their service.

Noma wished Alex had been able to make this, having gotten into serious enough trouble this time he'd even missed the arrival of the visiting units, and had lost his chance to meet 'normal' people outside of Vega, instead under lockdown for a month for disciplinary measures.

The line of soldiers stopped in sync, turning on point to split in the middle and fill the rows of chairs beside them. It was flawless, uniform, perfect.

Sgt. Banks wanted to scream…

Within seconds of lining up with her chair and standing at attention, the archangel stepped to the edge of the stage, scanning the mass of soldiers before him on the arena floor, waiting until all of this section was in place before nodding for them to sit. The sound of close to two hundred soldiers trying to drop into metal folding chairs as one group was deafening, not counting there were about a hundred more soldiers in front of them already seated, plus another whole section still coming in behind them.

Next to Noma, the soldier from Red Ridge shifted in her seat, craning around her other neighbor and trying to see something on the side of the arena along the wall.

Noma subtly kicked her shin, trying to get her to sit properly before the archangel's steel cold gaze glanced in their direction.

Instead the girl kicked back, trying to get Noma to see what she was seeing, only getting slugged in the side in response.

Sgt. Banks settled for ignoring her, turning her gaze to stare at the stage and at Vega's Senate sitting in the front row of the gathered leaders.

When she turned slightly to check if the last section was in place, signaling the start of the ceremony, she found the Red Ridge soldier was long gone, ducking down behind other chairs and weaving back to the wall, her far neighbor whispering hastily to get her to come back.

Why Noma followed her, she didn't know, but the Vega trained AAC soldier found herself tailing a girl she barely knew and ending up behind the stage where the leaders all sat.

She lunged and grabbed the girl's shoulder before she could move too close to the stage, nearly getting punched in response as a gun flew to her forehead, Noma responded in kind by pointing her own gun, hissing out her thoughts frantically, "What the hell are you doing?"

"There's something back here."

"No shit! It's called sound equipment for the stage! Now c'mon before someone sees us, or worse the archangel hears us."

"No."

"What is wrong with you? Do you want to get purged?"

"What?!"

"Purged! It's...oh shit you're not from Vega…"

Red Ridge girl scoffed, pulling away when Noma tried to grab her from moving closer to the stage, "Oh you mean the caste thing...yeah no….doesn't apply to me, now are you going to help me or get in my way?"

Noma sighed, "Look Bitch-"

"Kate Anderson."

"Whatever! What the hell are you doing?"

"I saw something come back here-"

"A technician then-"

"No, it moved funny, it could be-"

"Don't you say eight ball...they haven't gotten in the city for a decade now, no way, now c'mon-"

They both froze when Consul Whele began talking, starting the ceremony they were supposed to be paying attention to and be a part of.

" _Welcome, inductees and soldiers, today is a day in history over the further strengthening the Western cradle's defenses with this monumental endeavor to ensure the necessary skills are taught to the warriors of our great cities-_ "

"Man is he full of shit…"

Noma honestly couldn't disagree with her, growling softly as Kate stepped even closer to the box stage, making to look under the framework, "Kate! C'mon there's nothing here, security already checked this building multiple times, we gotta get-"

 _*crash!*_

That shut her up. Well, the glass breaking was first, then the soft and unmistakable hisses of an eight ball were enough for Noma to quickly pull her gun from her hip, trying to pin point the location of the lower angel. Kate already had her gun poised, eyes scanning the stacked equipment boxes for any signs.

Almost silently, Noma reached up and clicked on the emergency beeper on her ear piece, sending a signal directly back to HQ and Captain Finch on the stage. Instead of getting a response, William Whele slipped back through the curtains, eyes narrowing in confusion before he stared at Kate, jaw tensing in annoyance.

"What the hell Katherine?"

"Will! Get back to your seat!"

"I was told to-"

"Get back to your seat dammit!"

The Consul's son ignored her, arms crossing as he moved to stand in front of her when her gaze kept darting around the boxes.

"Not until you tell me-"

" _Get Down_!"

Noma fired first, missing the scrambling eight ball by inches. How those handful of shots didn't alert the rest of the arena, Noma never found out. What she did know is in the split second the eight ball had been dodging her, Kate had jumped up on the back of the stage and yanked William with her, trying to get him to safety. The Principate stupidly stumbled through the curtain back drop, shooing some of the other leaders on stage out of the way as Kate fired a shot at the approaching eight ball, backing up to take a defensive positon while Noma scrambled to get her sword out as a second lower angel charged from around a corner and lunged at her.

That eight ball went down in a flash, the other was giving Kate hell and Noma watched in horror as the girl struggled to get the wicked knife away from her neck. Their fight moved them further onto the stage, the eight ball shrieking in rage and breaking away to lunge at the archangel's exposed back.

Kate didn't allow that, coming from Red Ridge she barely had any idea who the grey coat wearing man was, but she still tackled the eight ball, slamming into Michael full force before the pair rolled down the stage.

Noma jumped up to help, pulling senate members to their feet amidst screams, others pulling theirs guns to shoot the eight ball the instant they had a clear shot. None had the chance, Kate let out a nasty howl as Michael was just pulling his swords from his belt to step in when the pair fell off the stage.

The eight ball suddenly fell over, flopping lifelessly to the floor with a sword through its chest, pitch black eyes staring straight up at those on stage. Kate was on her side, coughing weakly as the floor beneath her was rapidly pooling with blood. Noma jumped off the stage as Michael did, the archangel crouching to examine the dead eight ball as Joshua Blake and another Red Ridge soldier lunged forward to help, someone already screaming for a medic as Kate started vomiting up blood.

Paramedics were there in an instant, getting the now unconscious Kate onto a stretcher and leaving with her seconds later.

Around her, Captains were shouting at soldiers to get them in order, some being assigned to scout the building again. Captain Finch shoved Noma back when she tried to move to her unit, instead making her wait at the stage for instructions, most likely questions about what the hell just happened. The soldier was drained, what felt like hours had only been a couple minutes, the entire thing going to hell faster than you could snap your fingers.

Noma turned as Michael suddenly hissed in pain, the knife falling back to the floor seconds after picking it up as he balled his hand into a fist, relaxing it a second later to reveal an already wicked burn on his palm.

General Riesen paused at the edge of the stage, grimacing at the body on the floor, "Good god...Archangel are you alright?"

"Yes."

"What the bloody hell just happened?" shouted David Whele, stalking over from where his son had just about dragged him to be out of harms way.

"An attempt to kill me...the blade is poisoned against angels, I'm surprised the eight ball had not succumbed to its proximity."

"Are you telling me that could have actually killed you?"

Michael responded with a short nod, boot nudging the eight ball's arm to get the hand to flop over, finding the palm blistered and oozing, the trademark black veins bleeding slightly on the ruined skin.

Noma was shaking slightly as she stared at the body, doing everything in her power to avoid looking at the puddle of blood just two feet away.

The archangel stepped over to her, catching her gaze and silently asking if she was alright, the frantic nod he received earned an eyebrow raising slightly before Noma straightened up, nodding firmly as she waited for orders.

Consul Whele looked her over quickly, turning long enough to speak to Captain Finch when he approached, eyes narrowing after receiving the information.

"You took out the eight ball behind the stage?"

"Yes sir."

Whele nodded a little, glancing to Riesen as the general sighed, eyes not leaving the oozing form on the floor.

"Archangel, I believe it's time."

"Indeed."

Consul Thorn shifted, glancing around, still a bit nervous even though the Corps had cleared the building yet again, "Someone mind telling me what this is about?"

Michael didn't reply, instead having already turned to speak with Captain Wills and the Red Ridge representative about troops, trying to discern who messed up and allowed two eight balls to slip in the Arena full of armed Corps soldiers.

Make that three, the groaning hiss of the eight ball made it to Noma's ears a second before her gun whipped up to fire off a shot, inches from Michael's head as it clipped the lower angel's shoulder. Joshua Blake was quick to spin from where he'd been speaking with his father, the senator, sword decapitating the angel before it could get anywhere near the archangel at the end of the stage. They were flawless, efficient and direct in their movements

As comical as screaming was coming from some of the senate, Noma had a headache now from the last few stressful hours, and was half focusing on the fate of the girl who'd just about ruined everything to save the day. It was bad enough she'd been up for close to twenty-four hours prepping and training, plus the stress of the formal ceremony, then being attacked. It took Finch nudging her shoulder for her to realize the senate's talk had shifted to focus on her...or well her in general as well as Joshua Blake and a few others.

"...an Elite team of soldiers, the archangel's personal guard and unit in events of serious attacks or such as today possible assassination attempts. The set up has been in progress for quite some time, having the proper man power was the only issue for execution, though apparently there are several ready to serve."

Noma straightened up marginally, doing everything in her power to stare blankly ahead to await orders, though her gaze was directed at the archangel, at least Michael didn't try to elicit a response from her, instead merely nodding in agreement to Riesen's explanation.

The archangel motioned for Noma to leave, nodding to her quick salute, voice carrying as she quickly walked (fled) to the door, "Assignments shall be given out within the hour, the captains and I will convene presently and bring the reports to the senate."

"Any immediate assignments?"

"Well for one there's obviously that sergeant...what's her name Michael?"

"Banks."

Xxx

 _2040_

Xxx

Alex let the silence hang for a moment once Noma was done, nodding in understanding before glancing at Michael as the archangel shifted, "The senate was preparing to approve the assignments, Captain Wills and I had arranged units for each stronghold as well as Vega, and the soldiers were already beginning their duties. I left after delivering the reports to ensure the representatives were prepared upon their departure, and was informed a few hours later the entire plan had been dismantled."

Caroline growled softly, twirling her fork through her fingers like one would a knife, "That's cause Whele didn't want to turn over authority to reps outside of Vega, 'out of sight, out of mind' and out of his control. Finch came back to the barracks that night and threw one hell of a fit over it."

"Fit?" Blake snorted, standing and beginning to gather up empty plates, Eric jumping up to help him, "That's one word, I went back to my dad's place after that and got lectured about it for another hour. Whele refused to sanction the elite units once word got to the senate that the girl who got stabbed fighting the eight ball on stage died, basically arguing if the corps soldiers are so elite how she screw up that bad. After that the senate lost all ties with the other strongholds. I haven't heard my dad or any senator mention anyone from the Camp since then, I know they don't have contact with New Delphi anymore."

"Yeah, and Lady Arika is the first contact Vega's had with Helena in that last year." said Max from the kitchen, having moved to the sinks to wash the plates since Blake cooked. He also had the sense to wash the pans used, after plating up the last serving and handing it to Michael.

"So basically the senate's a bunch of dumbasses?"

Alex's summary earned a laugh before he caught Michael's glare, the archangel actually pausing in eating to stare at him.

"What? Now what did I say?"

"I'm on the senate Alex."

"Yeah but you're not there for every minute and are not a dumb ass."

Blake sighed loudly as Michael just ignored the chosen one, going back to finishing his third plate of spaghetti, "Lannon, just shut up."

Xxx

By the time the dishes were washed and Michael had stopped ignoring Alex, the archangel was borderline falling asleep while sitting up. Gladly accepting Caroline's hand to help him to his feet so he could actually go to bed. Half of Michael's unit had gone to bed, stomachs full and content for the night, the others were either leaving for weapons check or like Blake going on shift as guard.

Alex followed Michael back to his room, carrying a couple extra blankets as the Stratosphere was still chilled and Michael hadn't removed his while on the couch the entire time. The archangel sighed softly as he sat on the edge of the bed, tugging his boots off before shifting back.

"Feeling better?"

"Much...though I…"

"Yeah?"

"I would have preferred not finding out about that soldier's death over two years after the event. Yet another life lost at my expense."

"Michael...are you seriously going to make me have this conversation with you again?"

The archangel shook his head, sighing again as he slowly eased back to lie down, shifting to lay comfortably under the blankets.

Alex was silent for several minutes, just standing nearby as he glanced around the room. Michael was almost asleep before lifting his head enough to address the still present soldier.

"What are you doing?"

"Thinkin'…"

"About?"

"What it would look like with a crib in here."

* * *

 **Review Please!** _  
_

 **Ok my bad...can't count, in the Chapter Four, Eight, and Thirteen during the flashbacks, I messed up the 'present' year for Vega. 25 years after the year Legion was set in (2014) would be 2039 for the start of this fic...making the current year now in January as 2040...whoops! Shall go edit those chapters now!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Dominion_ , its locations, characters, plot, etc. I do own this crazy idea and a love for angels, and a few characters thrown in...  
**

 **Bonus Disclaimer: I do not own the 1996 movie _Michael_ with John Travolta and Andie McDowell...it's just absolutely hilarious and heart warming**

 **Summary: Six weeks post 1x04 _The Flood_ , AU. Ever since Michal returned to Vega after being stabbed, some of the Corps soldiers noticed he wasn't always the stoic, aloof archangel Vega's known for years. And Alex is about to find out why. Also...William Whele has a secret to tell about a night that went normally to everyone else but was actually something much bigger.**

 **To _Verity Knight (Guest)_ : Really? Aw man...thought I was getting better at that...if you find specific spots, quote the sentence please so I can fix it...I check back over my chapters but don't catch everything. Yeah things like that bug me too. I'm so glad you found this! Thank you so much!  
**

 **To _Tuanzi_ : I crack myself up sometimes...Thank you!  
**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty  
**

Xxx

Alex grumbled softly as he was elbowed in the side by Ethan, both shifting to get comfortable on the couch as Blake set up the TV so they could watch an old movie he'd dug out of a closet. They were bored...which was probably a good thing considering everything going on. It was three days after Michael's last appointment with Dr. Rogers, and for the last two months there hadn't been any major eight-ball attacks or even sightings. No higher angels coming near Vega either. Besides normal shifts and training, the soldiers were bored…

Meaning the afternoon Michael left with Eric and Noma to go speak with Riesen, one of the few people on the senate still on good terms with the archangel, the remaining soldiers were sitting in for a movie and snacks night. Carla and Caroline, having some experience with cooking, were quick to bake up treats while Blake made 'finger-food', piling the stuff on big plates to leave on the two coffee tables shoved together after the second couch was moved to allow a clear view of the TV screen.

Blake cussed softly, fidgeting with a wire and getting the screen to light up perfectly, having to shift back through his pile of movies as the first one he grabbed was ruined.

"Dude," Max dropped onto the couch next to Alex, snagging a handful of popcorn, "I don't think I've seen a movie since I was kid…"

"Me either...been what? Since in starter school? Before you could start working in the lower end?

"Yeah man, I joined up with the Corps as soon as they opened the age to fourteen."

"Lucky bastard," Alex shifted, "I had to wait two years between getting dumped to a V-1 before I could get accepted, the age was thirteen when I got in."

"Ouch man!"

"Yeah!"

Blake was quick to shush them as the movie finally started, the silence between them all was pleasant as the opening scenes rolled through, the song a bit comical given the times but no one was complaining considering Blake would get into serious trouble if his father found out he'd brought the DVD player and movies to the soldiers' makeshift barracks.

When the title played they all started laughing, the opening song making much more sense now and only distracting them further. Not counting as the movie actually got going they were still completely and utterly lost, a lot of what was going on made no sense considering the things no longer existed but in memories or ruins.

Alex was biting his fist as he watched, trying to smother his laugh so he could hear the dialogue, the breakfast scene playing was hilarious!

 _"...I'd rather you didn't."_

 _"Well hey umm...we just like to uh...like to see how your...you know how their attached…"_

 _"Why don't you pull on your pe-"_

That did it, Alex just lost it, howling to the point he didn't even notice Max had pulled the popcorn bowl from his hands as the soldier fell on Ethan, both laughing too hard to hear the next couple lines of the movie, nor did they notice the suite door opening.

"What the hell are you guys watching?" Noma hollered out, chuckling despite herself.

"SHIT!"

Blake dove to grab the remote, succeeding in grabbing it yes, but tripped over his feet in the process so he pressed down on the volume button before it slipped from his hand, slammed into the floor, popped the battery out and pieces vanished under the couch. Not only was the movie now still playing, but the volume was twice as loud, you couldn't miss a thing.

 _"...halos."_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Inner light."_

 _"Yes."_

 _"I'm not that kind of angel."_

 _"What kind of angel are you?"_

 _"Michael is an ARCHangel!"_

Alex was almost scared to turn around, managing it as Michael shifted on his feet, hands going to his hips as one eyebrow raised slightly, staring at the blonde soldier.

"Uh...hi?"

The black clad archangel simply shook his head slightly, glancing up as Blake and Caroline scrambled to find all the pieces to the remote and get the movie to stop playing, as careful as the Blake family was with the DVD player, the buttons had long since stopped working so the only means of control was the little remote...that was now scattered over the floor and under the couch.

"Somebody turn it off!"

 _"...after he died they built the highway...and stole all my truckers, and the bank came to take the Milk Bottle-"_

"Blake!"

"I'm trying!"

"Hurry up!"

Alex dropped to his knees as well, trying to reach the battery under the couch as Blake attempted to shove the pieces of the remote back together, no one was actually paying attention to the movie at this point, or so the soldier thought.

 _"Money Changer!"_

 _"Money Changer! I shall turneth this earthly dead into a parking lot!"_

A noise made Alex pause, having to really think about what he was hearing before he could actually look up to see if his ears were correct. He wasn't the only one, everyone had frozen when the movie dialogue was over powered by something else.

Michael had just lost it, hanging onto the back of the couch to remain on his feet as standing straight was long gone.

He was _laughing_ …

Alex had never heard the archangel laugh, maybe a grin or a very soft chuckle over something, but Michael just didn't find things funny. Now...the archangel wasn't even able to remain on his feet, dropping to his knees as he howled, shaking to the point he wrapped his free arm around the bump of his abdomen to steady himself.

At some point Blake managed to get the movie to pause, everyone turning to watch their unit chief and archangel completely lose his cool. After a couple minutes Michael was more gasping for air than laughing, finally able to take Noma's offered arm to stand up as he wiped at his eyes and tried to at least get the grin off his face, failing when he glanced back up at the TV screen and could still see the movie "archangel".

Mitch was the first one to find his voice, almost hysterical, "Sir...I am so sorry...we all beg your forgiveness for this-"

"Don't...don't stop on my account…" Michael was still chuckling as he held up a hand, unable to keep to regain his solemn exterior.

"Besides the fact that this movie is probably the most insulting portrayal of not only angels but you specifically?"

Alex reached over and slapped Caroline on the back of the head, glancing at Michael cautiously as the archangel snorted.

"I have seen worse, much worse. I believe this movie is one of the milder ones."

Ethan spoke up before Blake could turn off the movie, earning several glares from the others at the sheer audacity of the question, "Wanna join us then?"

Xxx

Alex wanted to question if the turn of events was Michael's pregnancy messing with his head with the hormones, or the archangel was genuinely glad to be a part of the soldiers' evening. Blake was quick to fix Michael a drink, in his case hot chocolate as the others had the same...with extra "flavor".

Carla was the only one who noticed that Michael grimaced as he sat down, sighing softly once no longer standing. She covered it by sitting next to him, tucking her feet under her on the couch as she grabbed the plate of cheese and sausage stuffed mini rolls in front of her, popping one in her mouth as she offered them to the archangel.

They all settled in, Noma joining Carla and the archangel on the couch with her smaller plate of snacks, making a face at Alex for taking his spot. The chosen one shook his head, dropping onto one of the arm chairs as Blake restarted the movie from the beginning.

It felt right...gathered in the slightly crowded living area and watching the movie about a horrible version of Michael the Archangel. Blake had said the main actor "John Travolta" made this movie over fifty years ago, in 1996. His dad had just been a kid then and had watched it by accident at a family member's house, and gotten ripped a new one by his parents for the serious lack of class. Now it was one of Senator Blake's favorites that he refused to let anyone know about, nor had he probably watched it since before moving to Vega and meeting the actual Michael.

Alex just found the whole thing funny, the movie that is; this portrayal of Michael was absolutely ridiculous, he smoked, drank, cussed, ate a ridiculous amount of sugar, and his wings were white and grungy looking, that and they stuck out like a paper airplane's.

Caroline squeaked back a chuckle as the breakfast scene that had started this whole gathering replayed, the movie Michael going outright and dipping the cereal spoon in the sugar bowl so the utensil was covered in the white powder.

"Do angels seriously get that big of a kick for sugar?"

Michael snorted, shaking his head when she looked back her shoulder from where she was laying on the floor half under the coffee table, "Not usually."

With that reply he bit into probably his third cookie, ignoring Caroline's teasing snicker.

They all chuckled, sobering though minutes later at the loss of the elderly character, remaining gently quiet in through the movie funeral.

Eric broke the tension a few minutes later, sounding completely confused, "What is it with angels and long coats?!"

Michael ignored him.

…

The movie scene at the "World's Biggest Ball of Twine" was amusing, Alex knew for a fact Michael could probably flick it with his hand and send it rolling, the onscreen angel faking to lift the "attraction". What really made the soldier laugh was the movie angel challenging the bull. All of them snickering, especially Michael, though probably for an entirely different reason.

 _"…6,031 battles...no injuries…"_

Alex's mentor started laughing hard enough he was shaking again, Carla giggling next to him because of it. Blake paused the movie out of courtesy, waiting until the archangel could breathe normally before pressing 'play' again.

Caroline didn't bite back her snort as the movie progressed to a bar, laughing into her hand as the movie angel dumped sugar into his ketchup.

"Gross!" Max whined, face contorted in disgust

"Don't knock it till you've tried it!"

"Eww Eric."

Blake snickered, clearing his throat and getting all of their focus back on the movie, Mitch snorting as the waitress became entranced.

 _"...You wrote Psalm 85?"_

 _"Mhm...it was right around the time I invented standing in line-"_

"Ok…" Ethan snatched the remote from Blake, pausing the movie to stare at Michael, the archangel was biting the inside of his cheek. "Seriously?"

"No."

Blake quickly retrieved the remote again, starting the movie once more.

 _"Now remember what John and Paul said-"_

 _"The Apostles?"_

 _"No, the Beatles...All you need is love..."_

Michael snorted loudly, shaking his head in exasperation and earning chuckling from the soldiers. Alex turned slightly when Noma nudged her boot against his leg, following her quick gaze to Michael's hand, the thumb absentmindedly rubbing over his stomach. The soldier hid a smile behind his hand, winking to Noma when she grinned.

None of them were able to keep a straight face as the jukebox dancing started, Carla even knew the song and was humming along. Alex did everything in his power to not smirk at Michael's foot tapping slightly on the floor.

The movie angel's suave demeanor and slick dance moves made attracting women easy, and watching it was even funnier with the actual archangel in the room with them, laughing just as much as they were.

 _"Follow me ladies...Follow me…"_

"What the hell?"

"…'s called compulsion, not that hard to do, most higher angels can...well the best word for it is 'emit' and aura of sorts, plays into human nature of Lust and attracts those who can respond to it." Michael explained distractedly, eyes not leaving the screen in front of him.

"Weird…"

The movie dancing continued, earning more than just quiet snickering as the men on screen started to get upset at "Michael's" lady skills. Glass shattering on screen made them flinch, and then start laughing hysterically at the familiar cry from the movie angel.

 _"Battle!"_

Now none of the soldiers were strangers to bar fights, and if what Jeep had told Alex once years ago, Michael wasn't unfamiliar with them either, having gotten dragged into them with Jeep when Alex was little. Of course being seasoned fighters, all of them could tell the fight was fake, and let the oblivious TV have it.

"Breaking a chair?! Weak!"

 _"Battle…"_

 _"You said it…"_

"Cheap shot!"

"Oh come on! That was pulled back and you know it!"

"Dude my little sister can hit harder than that!"

"Carla can hit harder than that!"

"Hey!"

The easy banter was familiar, warm, and Alex shifted to be more comfortable, laying his head on his arm. Of course the second the movie Michael came on screen getting all out slugged and not even blinking, Alex nearly fell out of his chair laughing. At least that part of the movie was accurate.

 _"It's caramels...he smells like caramels…"_

 _"It's cotton candy."_

 _"It's cookies, he smells like cookies...and the smell gets stronger when he's in heat."_

Blake was quick to pause the movie, mainly because he was slipping off his chair since Max next to him was shaking in silent hysterics. None of the humans were able to breathe for several minutes, they'd look up and lose it all over again. Caroline chanced looking at Michael, the archangel holding a hand over his face in exasperation as he shook his head.

"In _heat_?!"

"NO!" Michael snapped, eyes narrowed as he groaned and leaned back against the couch cushions, ignoring the continued laughter as his unit proved their point of being smart asses.

Eric hushed them a bit later, picking up on just the point before Michael lost his cool and went from tolerant to angered. They quickly settled, watching with choked back sniggering as the movie angel fought another guy with a broomstick, the staff work a bit sloppy compared to a sword but still as deadly.

Michael snorted softly, shaking his head again and glancing to Alex when the chosen one stared in confusion.

"Staffs?"

"I'm not partial to them, I had a brother who could get a man to do anything he wanted with a handful of quick hits, they're not my specialty."

"No, yours are double swords and bad ass wings."

Caroline earned herself a light kick to the leg from the archangel, Michael smirking and shaking his head at her mouth.

They all chuckled as the cops arrived at the bar, and laughed outright at the continued antics of the movie angel even in the jail cell, fighting invisible foes back and forth.

"Is it just me or do angels like to fight?"

Michael shifted, stretching his legs out further, "Battle...it's addicting, takes someone with a level head to stay out of fights and keep the peace. Most though are drawn to it, some going as far as instigating things just to have the chance at a brawl."

"Oh yeah? What do you call those guys?"

The archangel smirked, eyes lit up in amusement, "Commanders."

Xxx

The movie progressed comfortable, not shy on laughs or slight pieces of confusion. The longer they all were there, the more comfortable the atmosphere became. Mitch was bordering on dozing off if it weren't for the fact he made the mistake of stretching out next to Caroline on the floor. Needless to say she wasn't quiet or able to hold still for long.

The first round of hot chocolate was finished before the movie was over, and Blake paused it long enough to fix more. Eric stood to stretch, dropping back to the chair with a sigh before he glanced at Michael who had leaned even further back into the couch cushions to be comfortable, his growing stomach much more obvious with how he was stretched out.

"Ok, someone explain to me why he keeps sitting backwards on the chairs…"

Ethan snorted, "His wings you dumb ass."

"So?"

Michael shifted a little, carefully tucking his arm to his side so Carla still had space now that she'd fetched her pillow from her bedroom to cuddle with, "That's why we retract ours, weight on them hurts like none others, that's why he keeps sleeping standing up as well."

Max glanced over his shoulder, "And the car windows open constantly? It's the middle of winter."

"Confinement is not comfortable, the fresh air makes it tolerable." Michael explained, nodding to Blake when the senator's son passed him his mug.

"Then why do you keep yours tucked in?"

The archangel opened his mouth to reply, closing it instead and refusing to answer, eyes downcast slightly. They let the conversation drop, the movie continuing once everyone was settled with the fresh drinks, Noma moving to stretch out on the floor in between Mitch and Caroline.

...

 _"...only Heaven knows...I always thought there was an angel watchin' over me…"_

The soft song was beautiful, and if it weren't for Carla and Michael suddenly sitting up straight the soldier would have kept his focus on the movie.

Michael grimaced silently in pain as he sat up, hand going to his back in discomfort. Alex almost stood up to help until Carla quickly shoved her pillow behind the archangel, smiling gently when he leaned back and sighed softly in relief, nodding to her in thanks. The woman shrugged, content she'd helped as she leaned back against the cushions again, fingers tapping out the gentle rhythm of the song.

Alex could still hear the sweet words, and could hear Noma and Caroline start humming along to it softly. He didn't watch though, instead kept his gaze on Michael as the light mood the archangel had been for the last couple hours seemed to fade out of him, mood darkening slightly as the song hit him.

The soldier was about ready to have Blake stop the movie entirely when the archangel's eyes blinked rapidly, Alex shifting to sit up better, when Carla moved again, catching on to Michael's silence as she literally scooched closer, tugging at his arm. Michael glanced to her almost sadly, but let her move his arm out of the way for her to sit against him. The sudden contact took a minute to adjust to, Carla well back to watching the movie again before Michael finally relaxed and let his arm drape around her loosely, fingers lightly gripping her sleeve.

Blake's gaze drew Alex to look away at last, the older soldier smiling gently and getting a grin in return.

 _"...where was my angel then...only Heaven...knows…"_

Xxx

 _"This was not a mistake, don't you say it was mistake. I couldn't bear it."_

Alex turned when the couch creaked softly, seeing Carla tuck her head to Michael's, whispering something in his ear when he tensed at that line of dialogue. The archangel hesitantly nodded in return, wrapping his arm around her more securely when she settled back again, head on his shoulder reassuringly. Alex watched as emotions raced across Michael's eyes, not showing on his face but the soldier recognized them anyway. He was fighting with himself to keep control, jaw tightening before Carla's hand laced with his, holding it tightly when he tried to pull away.

The archangel sighed softly, relaxing at her touch and silent comfort. For the first time, he turned to Alex without being addressed, grey eyes catching the concerned blue ones for a moment, holding steady. A look passed between them, neither speaking but Michael nodded once in reassurance as Alex jerked his chin at Carla marginally.

Content that his mentor was alright Alex relaxed, enjoying the last twenty minutes or so of the movie in peace, something he hadn't felt in a long time.

Xxx

Once Michael ended, Blake was quick to shove another movie in before the credits could really begin, figuring they might as well keep going since it wasn't too late and there was still food left. Alex stood during the pause to use the bathroom and stretch, returning to the living room to find the movie was well under way already didn't surprise him. Nor did finding Carla, who had had a long physical therapy session that morning, already asleep on the couch, tucked under a blanket. Finding her asleep with her head on Michael's shoulder was amusing, as was seeing the archangel hadn't lasted much longer than Carla had. Michael had tipped his head back to rest on the cushions, and was out like a light, not even twitching as half his unit started laughing at the new movie.

Alex returned to his seat, trying to lose himself in the movie for awhile.

It didn't work, he kept glancing over his shoulder to make sure Michael remained asleep, and lost most of the point of the movie in doing so.

Michael only shifted once the entire time; Carla had moved to wrap her arms around his, hugging it to her chest as she laid her head on his shoulder again; the archangel had tipped his head towards her and stretched his legs out farther, propping one foot up on the coffee table as he slept.

Blake turned at one point as well, smiling to Alex as Michael remained oblivious to his surroundings. The second movie quickly lost everyone's interest, mostly from being tired, but Noma and Caroline hung around a bit longer as the rest of the guys headed to bed. Though none of them left without at least smirking at the sight of their unit chief sound asleep on the couch with Carla tucked against his side.

"I think she's the only one who can get away with that…" Noma whispered, smothering a chuckle behind a hand.

Alex bit his lip to keep from laughing, "Yeah…"

"He sleeps better if someone's nearby." Blake admitted softly, watching Michael swallow reflexively in his sleep, breathing hitching softly.

Noma glanced over at the other soldier in confusion, earning a shrug from the senator's son and a nod from Caroline.

"You haven't had a graveyard shift yet with Michael have you?"

"Not yet."

Caroline hummed softly, "Michael doesn't sleep well if someone's not in the room, I know Alex has spent the night in his suite a couple times, and I've gone in late to find Michael's woken up for some reason or another and doesn't get back to sleep easily, sometimes for hours. I started just sitting nearby and he'd be asleep soon enough."

"Same here," said Blake as he stood slowly, turning off the TV and beginning to unhook the cables for the DVD player, "Checked in at even three am and Michael's been awake, exhausted but awake...hell he fell asleep talking to me last night. I've started just leaving his door open to hear the hallway, and spent my shift in his room completely. He sleeps better if someone's there."

Alex went to speak but Noma beat him to it, standing up to pull a blanket out from under one of the coffee tables, "Then I guess one of us stays with Michael at night if he wants, not like there's not at least two or three of us sleeping at the same time anyway."

They all murmured an agreement, Caroline bouncing to her feet and snatching a throw pillow off the other couch, moving slowly and silently. She carefully eased her hand under Michael's foot on the coffee table, watching the archangel's face for signs of regaining consciousness, or that he was about to reflexively kick her. The archangel did neither, not reacting as she gently lifted his foot enough to slid the pillow beneath it, once she set it down though Michael grimaced, ankle flexing in his sleep as his breath hitched before smoothing out.

"His ankle's been bothering him all day, was almost limping coming out of the jeep when we got back this afternoon." Noma said softly, watching the lines of pain remain on Michael's face for several minutes before fading away.

"There's a scar on that one," Alex gestured to the propped up leg, "Jagged and deep, must have been one heck of an injury to leave a mark. Bullets don't even hurt him…"

Blake winced in sympathy, turning when Noma crossed her arms over her chest, "Noma?"

"Michael's hips aren't adjusting to carrying the fetus, a woman's tip and spread to hold the weight better, his aren't or can't. His center of balance is messed up and putting more pressure on his ankles and back. Not surprised he's hurting already…"

Alex nodded, taking the blanket from her as the archangel shifted again unconsciously, almost pulling Carla closer for warmth. Blake sighed softly as he moved to the table at the window for his radio, heading for the hallway with his gun for his shift.

"Gonna radio Finch and Mason, postpone Michael's session til tomorrow afternoon, let him sleep in since he's comfortable."

The girls nodded in agreement, waving to Alex as they headed to bed. The soldier paused a moment before softly covering the archangel with the blanket, careful not to move too abruptly and risk waking him.

Turning to leave, Alex scanned the room habitually, picking up the last hot chocolate mug and taking it to the sink. His fingers slipped just as he set it down, the ceramic clinking against another mug. Alex winced at the sound, almost tip-toeing towards his bedroom to ensure Michael didn't wake up, or Carla for that matter considering if she moved too much the archangel wouldn't remain asleep either.

As was his habit, Alex's luck wasn't that good, he turned around to wave as Blake shut the suite door, the senator's son closing it just as Michael opened his eyes for the first time in over an hour, blinking groggily in the dim light before locking on the chosen one.

Alex's reassuring smile earned a soft grin from the archangel, Michael nodding slightly before letting himself relax further and go back to sleep. The chosen one watched his mentor for another minute, leaning on the doorway to the conjoined suites to ensure Michael actually made it to sleep. By the time he was sure, Alex was nodding off standing up, retreating to his bedroom to find Connors already there, having finally made it back from weapons check and reporting in for their Unit to Wills and Carter. Just because Michael was the unit chief, didn't mean they stopped checking in with the others, at least all of Unit Six's reports were verbal unless something major happened like an attack...or Michael got hospitalized again…

With the sound of his teammate's, no, his _friend's_ snoring in his ears, Alex collapsed on the bed after shedding his boots and shirt, relaxing into the mattress.

Had to say...it was nice to go seventy-two hours without anything happening...

* * *

 **Review Please!** _  
_

 **Tada! Whatcha think? Please review? Signed or Guest/Anonymous ones I don't care! I don't post unless I get reviews!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Dominion_ , its locations, characters, plot, etc. I do own this crazy idea and a love for angels, and a few characters thrown in...  
**

 **Summary: Six weeks post 1x04 _The Flood_ , AU. Ever since Michal returned to Vega after being stabbed, some of the Corps soldiers noticed he wasn't always the stoic, aloof archangel Vega's known for years. And Alex is about to find out why. Also...William Whele has a secret to tell about a night that went normally to everyone else but was actually something much bigger.**

 **To waldtaz2go: Thank you for the follow!**

 **To _Verity Knight (Guest)_ : Hey you're fine, if you see one and can, let me know, I go through and note mistakes regularly. If it helps, I cracked myself up writing it...Thank you! Oh and according to my notes that are ever changing because I'm working on fleshing out the ending...so far: 49 more chapters! Whoa! Didn't realize...whoa...I've shocked myself...anyway here's the next one, starting to get into some plot points now.  
**

 **To _Tuanzi_ : lol teddy bear huh? How about a cuddly Carla or Caroline with soft blankets and pillows? Thank you!  
**

 *****So this chapter wasn't supposed to happen, started the idea for the beginning of another chapter and it kept going...also it's a tad shorter than my average because I ended it like I did, the next one will be long :) Enjoy!****

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-One  
**

Xxx

The first time, it was Carla and Caroline who entered his suite in the middle of the night; he didn't hear them at all, and barely noticed when someone's hands shook his shoulders, their words muffled to his tired mind. He groaned softly, tugging the blankets up higher as the shaking got harder. Sleep was dragging his mind down again when he heard a muttered curse, the mattress shifting as one of the girls kneeled on it to get closer.

In hindsight, the fact they even tried to wake him up should have been his first clue something was wrong, the second was their continued insistence even though he outright growled at them and tried to cover his head with a pillow, too exhausted to care or even wonder why they were trying to disturb him at this hour.

The last clue that something was wrong...the quick snap of "gimme that" coming from Caroline half a second before the pitcher of ice water was up ended on his head and shoulders.

Michael sat up sputtering, gasping for air and in shock at the extreme cold, trying to wipe water from his eyes with sleep heavy limbs that were being grabbed and pulled. Before the archangel had really even opened his eyes he was on his feet, being supported by now three of his guards as they half dragged-half led his stumbling feet forward.

It wasn't until he was in the elevator, backed into one of the corners and being bodily blocked by Eric and Mitch did Michael fully comprehend what the hell was going on. The blaring alarms that echoed in the Stratosphere and around Vega were a big slap to the face also.

He grimaced as he finally stood straight, pulling out of Eric's supporting grip as he tried to get his ear piece in, fumbling with the device lodged in his coat pocket...when had he gotten his coat on?

Probably during the mad dash from his bed since he was barefoot and still in his sleep wear…

Judging by the fact Carla was also in her sleepwear with her armor strapped over it, the alarm had surprised all of them. Michael rolled his shoulders, trying to stretch out his spine without moving too much, he really needed to stop sleeping on his back.

"Sgt. Lannon calling Unit Four, tell me you got the tunnels cleared."

The slight pause was the answer and Michael growled under his breath, shaking his head when Mitch glanced to him in confusion, apparently his radio was out. Alex nodded from where he stood by the elevator doors, confirming the response he was hearing as the elevators stopped at the basement to the tower, opening to reveal the half lit tunnel that ran under Vega to the bunker beneath the Whele Arena.

"Really should have a car or something down here…" Noma muttered, grabbing Michael's elbow and tugging him forward while Alex and Eric covered their backs. Besides the lack of steady balance, the half jog-half run for the bunker wasn't as bad as the archangel thought it would be, still it wasn't easy.

At one point the tunnels echoed with the sound of gun fire, the bouncing noise causing Caroline and Noma to pull Michael down into an alcove along the wall for that exact reason. Several Corps soldiers from Unit Three sprinting past them with Mitch and Alex following. Eric cleared the area and got them safely the rest of the way to the bunker.

Half the senate was there, most like Michael in nothing more than sleep clothes with robes or jackets thrown over them. Riesen was already coordinating with Captain Carter and the computer technicians, monitors and big screen showing several angles of a breech in the wall, eight balls climbing up the stone work just under the reach of the guns.

Michael made to join the two commanding officers, knowing his expertise would be needed as the scanners picked up on an approaching higher angel, for Vega's sake Michael hoped it wasn't Furiad, the Power would be ruthless in destroying any soldier who came near him just to get a response from the archangel. And Michael couldn't fight back…

His plans of moving forward were bashed when he stumbled, ankle giving out and back starting to throb with his center of balance being totally screwed up, maybe that sprint was harder on him than he thought. Caroline was quick to catch him and keep him on his feet long enough to make it to a chair along the upper level of the bunker. Michael nodded in thanks, sighing softly as he bit back the grimace trying to break his mask.

David Whele passed behind him irritably, swearing under his breath as he moved to the terminal controlling the nuclear cells that powered Vega, going over the lockdown information with the technician. Michael watched the leaders silently, their movements while slightly slowed by the shock of being woken up in the middle of the night were still coordinated and efficient, radios going non stop with chatter from the AAC units and the army.

The cameras caught almost everything, eight balls dropping to gunfire or swords if they somehow got close enough to a pissed off soldier. Michael stiffened when wings blocked one camera for a second, the feathers retracting away as the higher angel landed in a semi circle of soldiers.

It took a technician a couple seconds to relay audio when the higher angel shouted to the skies, smirking at the soldiers aiming their guns at him point blank. Michael didn't recognize him, but judging by the almost Asian descent look to his form, it was likely he was a lieutenant or something under Furiad, sent as a scout. By the time the audio came through, the delay was about half a minute compared to the screen, the buffering made the screens jump as the angel's words played over the now fighting group.

" _Miguel! Quo tu te absconde frater? Venio! Tam anceps proelii fortuna, ut adiuvetis me in caput tuum umeris rip_."

Michael grit his teeth, standing slowly as he stared at the screen, silently hoping the soldiers currently engaged in the battle weren't some of the new inductees, knowing they'd be ripped to shreds in minutes. Caroline was at his side a second later, passing him a water bottle before turning and speaking discreetly.

"Dare I ask what the sonuvabitch just said?"

"He wants to remove my head."

"Lovely."

He bit back a grin, instead nodding for her to join efforts with Noma to coordinate over the radios with the others about eight ball movements.

The doors slightly behind him made Michael turn, eyebrows raising slightly as he looked over Becca's barely dressed body, the short night gown barely concealing anything due to its size let alone how thin it was. Her robe was tossed over an arm, feet shoved into boots to run quickly. David Whele had also turned at her arrival, snorting at her appearance; she didn't notice right away, instead stared back at Michael, having not seen him for close to three weeks and even then that was in quick passing in the market, Michael had yet to return to the senate. Her eyes couldn't help but move lower, and Michael narrowed his gaze, body tensing before Whele cleared his throat.

"How nice of you to join us Consul…and with such a view..." The sarcasm and contempt oozing from his voice was enough for Becca to quickly slide into her robe, yanking the ties with a defiant jerk as she moved to Riesen, Whele returning to working with his technician.

Michael gained another minute of peace, or at least no one was bothering him, hard to be peaceful when the cameras were showing nonstop the fight between the higher angel and the soldiers, as well as the eight balls trying to tear up the gun mounted where they'd managed to get over. Many were falling to bullets, but that didn't mean the humans were left unscathed, every time the radios hissed or sqwuaked when a soldier went down, Michael twitched, taking to gripping the railing in front of him. Each noise made his hands squeeze harder, if he wasn't so tired and sore already, the archangel wouldn't have been surprised to find dents in the metal bar, as it was the railing was barely holding up.

Alex suddenly swearing over the radio made the archangel try and catch a glimpse of him on the screens, only managing to see Mitch and Max pull Ethan away from a flailing eight ball as someone from Unit Two shot the angel in the head. Whether he liked it or not, Michael was worried, especially more for his unit than he realized as the camera locked on Dimaro, Angelo, and Mack suddenly cut out. Noma turned around long enough to check on him, not receiving eye contact in return as Michael watched the screens anxiously, trying to keep his heart from pounding in his chest. It was bad enough the soldiers sworn to Vega and himself were out there fighting, it was bad enough now Michael couldn't help them...it was the worst watching them die and be completely helpless to stop it.

"Archangel! Where is my son?!"

Marc Blake nearly stalked into the bunker with Senator Julien just behind them, judging by their attire of rolled up sleeves and Julien wearing a lab coat, they'd been at the hospital working on remodeling designs again, something in the back of Michael's mind reminded him that one of the medical sections needed repairs and Whele was demanding multiple designs and budgets to be presented before approval.

Before Michael could answer, not that Senator Blake would want to hear that the archangel didn't know, he was beaten by the person in question jogging through the far door with a child on his hip, spinning back around and slamming a fist onto the lockdown button, sealing the bunker entirely as Lady Arika slid to a stop next to him.

"Right here dad." Joshua stated, passing the half asleep kid to Lady Arika before he almost jumped down the stairs to check in with Captain Carter and Riesen, radioing out to Carla who'd used the tunnels to get to AAC HQ for computer monitoring.

Senator Blake sighed loudly, pausing at the refreshment table to poor himself a a cup of coffe before glancing back to Michael. The archangel refused to look to him, instead turning to listen to Caroline's half swearing-half directing over the radio. The senator's gaze never left the archangel, staring at him as if this attack was his fault, and in truth it was, but the architect had no right to be upset now that his son was safely in the bunker with the rest of them…

"Blow it up."

Whele's sharp snap was enough to make Michael finally get involved, moving to see what the heck the Consul was seeing fit to destroy.

Riesen was denying this though, gesturing to the screen as the general and Captain Carter tried to coordinate soldier movements. Michael watched over the female captain's shoulder seeing the red points where explosives had been planted along the wall. David was trying to convince the other two that it was necessary to eliminate the threat by setting off a handful of the charges, ones right near the eight balls...and the soldiers.

"Absolutely not."

Michael even surprised himself with his sharp tone, having spoken without thinking.

"The charges will eliminate all eight balls within a ten foot radius of each one-"

"And kill the soldiers alongside them."

"Sacrifices must be-"

" _Sacrifices_?" Michael couldn't bite back the anger in his voice, subconsciously he recognized the mood swing and its sharp appearance, but just the sheer audacity of Whele's suggestion made him ignore his rapidly dwindling patience. "Killing nearly twenty soldiers and destroying infrastructure just to take out a handful of eight balls is not a sacrifice, it's murder."

"I'm doing what's best for Vega!"

"No, you are taking the cheap way out of a fight, the soldiers are handling this-"

" _Handling_ this? They let the damned things get over the wall!"

Riesen snorted, "Actually David they didn't, your new guns failed to lock on their targets and then shut down once the eight balls were close enough, the defenses were useless."

"A minor technological hiccup-"

"That you are trying to use to justify murder!" Michael yelled back, nearly growling in anger.

"So says the one called the 'Flood'!"

The former televangelist hit the wrong button with Michael, he tolerated a lot of insults and harsh words about him and his past from humans, came with being an archangel, but this was just unacceptable.

Riesen caught his switch from angered to pissed, hand subtly moving to grab Michael's wrist when his hands balled into fists at his sides. The archangel forced himself to breathe slower, arms crossing over his chest in defiance.

"Consul Whele bite your tongue, Michael's not the only one opposing this plan, we're not setting off a single charge if a soldier is within its range. It's very possibly they'll have this under control in a matter of minutes-"

"As if you would know Riesen! Dammit Michael I'm trying to keep people in Vega safe! You may be the archangel and hell you may be pr-"

Before Whele could finish that statement Captain Carter had her gun whipped out and on his forehead, free hand over his mouth to further stifle his words.

"Keep talking and you'll lose your head."

No one had the chance to speak after that, Noma hissed loudly, drawing their attention back to the screens as the higher angel spun around suddenly, wings slashing into a pair of Unit Three soldiers who didn't back up in time. Captain Carter winced, biting her lip at the soldiers falling to the ground, Three was her unit, she'd trained many of them since they'd joined the Corps. The higher angel was laughing as he turned back around again, wings arching up and crossing behind his back.

"Alex! No!"

Caroline slammed a hand over Noma's mouth, but it was too late. Michael watched with everyone else in the bunker as Sgt. Lannon and Sgt. Long took on the higher angel, swords swinging to catch the angel's blade and wings. Alex was the main target, for whatever reason he was provoking the angel the most, and nearly getting his head taken off in the process.

Michael tensed as Alex dropped and rolled away from the sword swinging at him, Eric ducking under the blade and blocking another slash, locking the hilts together and trying to shove the angel away. The male angel only pushed back, the two locked in a stale mate.

" _Now Alex!_ "

Eric's yell made the higher angel freeze, and gave Alex the opening he needed to jump on the angel's back, weight forcing the wings forward as he wrapped his legs around the angel's waist while his sword slid through the wing hole in the armor.

The higher angel roared in pain, blood already coating his front and hitting both soldiers as he thrashed. Eric was shoved to the ground with enough force he bounced, Alex was still clinging to the angel's back before the wings thrashed, knocking him off to drop to the ground in a crumpled heap. A hail of bullets hit the higher angel as he buckled and went down, blood pooling on the ground beneath him.

The bunker erupted into applause as the other cameras displayed the few remaining eight balls fleeing back over the wall if they could, most didn't make it, even David was clapping as the soldiers finished off the enemy. Michael couldn't take his eyes off the one screen, the higher angel was down for the count, Eric was limping a little as he moved to check to make sure. But Alex...

He wasn't getting up...

* * *

 **Review Please!** _  
_

 **Tada! Whatcha think? Please review? Signed or Guest/Anonymous ones I don't care! I don't post unless I get reviews!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Dominion_ , its locations, characters, plot, etc. I do own this crazy idea and a love for angels, and a few characters thrown in...  
**

 **Summary: Six weeks post 1x04 _The Flood_ , AU. Ever since Michal returned to Vega after being stabbed, some of the Corps soldiers noticed he wasn't always the stoic, aloof archangel Vega's known for years. And Alex is about to find out why. Also...William Whele has a secret to tell about a night that went normally to everyone else but was actually something much bigger.**

 **To Ezilliveve and Idaho Shepherd: Thank you for the fave and follows!**

 **To _Verity Knight (Guest)_ : Gone crazy yet? Sorry it took so long, this chapter ran away from me before I could stop it, but once I got going I realized it was necessary. Here! (Tosses chapter into the world wide web) Enjoy! Thank you so much for all your support, your waiting has not been in vain!  
**

 **To _Tuanzi_ : I didn't stop! I left a horribly mean cliffhanger...Thank you for your review!  
**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Two  
**

Xxx

Michael was struggling to remain on his feet by the time Caroline and Noma were cleared to take him back to the Stratosphere, his ankle was throbbing and his back just ached period. He turned down the offer for food, even though it probably wouldn't have been a bad idea. Blake let him go, having had enough with arguing from his father after Vega was cleared for the night-or morning since it was after four am now…

With barely a word to Sgt. Ryan who was still hyped up on adrenaline and stationed at his door, Michael retreated to his room, shrugging out of his coat and sitting on his bed, head dropping to his hands as he let the few panicked hours catch up with him.

The exhaustion was so bad it hurt...Michael was just so damn tired he could have blinked and it would have been noon already. Yet sleep wouldn't make it over that edge of worry, the deep sitting panic he had felt anytime his siblings had caused when they'd gotten themselves into one hell of a mess. Now it only popped up again when Alex-and in turn Jeep a long time ago-got himself into serious trouble.

The cameras had turned off shortly after the higher angel went down and was confirmed dead, and besides a split second from each of them, the three Unit Six soldiers kept their heads and were quick to get organized and things cleared for Michael to get out of the bunker. Once it was clear to do so, none of them spoke besides confirming their positions with the captain monitoring the movements of Vega's leaders.

No one brought up Alex...Michael finally managed to get his ear piece working but couldn't bring himself to use it, he'd seen enough battles, fought enough wars, to know what a body looked like crumpled on the ground if it was-

Damn he really needed to stop that train of thought…

Even if there was any radio chatter about Alex, he wouldn't want to hear it, if the soldier was taken to the hospital there was nothing they could do for several hours anyway, and if he was…

Michael groaned, standing up long enough to shut the window dividers before collapsing back to the bed, glad Noma had gone ahead of them to check the tower and had changed his sheets already considering they'd been soaked earlier. Caroline had desperately wanted to apologize, but Michael wouldn't hear it, it was his own fault for not waking up and she'd done what he would have anyway...though usually he'd have rather just up ended the bed entirely and dumped the occupant on the floor.

In a stroke of luck, he was so tired he'd passed the ability to feel too much pain; once settled on his side with a pillow behind him to keep from rolling over and cushion his back, he felt like he could sleep for years. Michael managed to slip into a weak doze, unmoving as Caroline slipped inside to check on him after about half an hour. He heard her, just didn't have the strength to even open his eyes. Her soft voice was slightly soothing as she spoke with Blake or Noma at his door, neither entering after she moved a chair to sit on at his doorway. The sound ended all too soon though, and the archangel couldn't bring himself to admit he'd rather it hadn't.

It must have been nearly five in the morning or later when he vaguely heard the elevator open, several sets of boots exiting and stopping in the hallway. The hushed voices were indecipherable, only Caroline's in his doorway was recognizable to his fogged mind. The boots moved, voices clear enough to hear some of the words but not understand who was saying them. Michael just wished he could slip into deep enough sleep to be numb to it all…

"...got this…"

"...sure?"

"...wall is secure…"

"...needs you...not yet…"

"...yeah…"

"...should rest first...look like crap…"

"Nah I'm fine, took a shower already and Doc says it's nothing, can play connect-the-dots with the holes tomorrow...already pre-colored with the bruising."

Someone sighed loudly in aggravation, "Fine whatever…"

The person chuckled softly before the boots moved away, probably to the soldiers' suite, Michael didn't care. He didn't even notice he wasn't alone anymore until the mattress shifted, someone suddenly sitting down next to him as if watching or waiting.

It took Michael a few minutes to remember how to open his eyes, felt even longer as his vision blurred a little. The sudden nausea probably didn't help either, body caving to the stress of the night and exhaustion rearing its ugly head. Whoever was next to him helped him sit up to breathe when he coughed, their solid chest keeping him balanced until he could lay back again.

"You're gonna turn nocturnal at this rate."

That got his attention, first because the blunt joke wouldn't have come from anyone else, and two because Alex's voice was pretty damn obvious when it was right next to him.

Alex looked like shit even after the shower and fresh clothes, arms wrapped from wrists to elbows over scrapes, cuts over one eye and under the other, as well as a nasty bruise already appearing on his forehead. Michael didn't doubt there were likely more bandages under his clothes as well, hopefully since the wraps were done military neat, Carla had been the one to do the work while Alex was at the barracks.

A heavy sigh slid from his lips before Michael could stop it, sagging into the mattress in relief as Alex pulled the blankets over him that he'd neglected earlier. Michael couldn't stop himself from grabbing onto Alex's hand when he turned to move away, surprising himself with the amount of strength he had left at this point.

"Don't you dare."

The words came out faster than he intended, nor did he regret them as Alex shifted enough to pull his own blanket over himself as he stretched out next to Michael, sighing almost silently at being able to actually rest for the first time since the attack started. Fighting higher angels took a lot out of you, minus the speed, stamina, and strength, just the sheer power was enough to affect humans, Alex especially...Michael was surprised he wasn't passing out already.

Alex seemed to drift for a minute, neither awake nor asleep as Michael just watched him breathe for a bit, glad to actually see him alright. The soldier must have noticed, wiggling under the blanket to take pressure off whatever body part had started to hurt, speaking in a voice that held just as much exhaustion as Michael felt.

"Go to sleep Michael...we all need it...Carla's locking the tower down now if she hasn't already…"

That meant all of Unit Six was safe and in bed or like Caroline and then Mack, on duty. The reassurance was enough, Michael humming softly in response before letting his eyes drift shut, easing into sleep gently as Alex's breathing slowed down as well.

Vega was safe...Unit Six was safe...Michael was safe…

And the weapon calloused hand that blindly found his and gripped lightly….the chosen one was safe…

Even if he'd only get a couple hours before hunger or something else woke him, Michael slept peacefully.

Xxx

The next night, Michael hadn't even made it to bed before the alarms went off, Vega on the brink of panic due to the back to back attacks. For the sake of the archangel's fraying nerves, Alex and Blake took him to the bunker, this time an SUV was down in the tunnels to get Michael across Vega quickly, no more running if it could be helped.

If the previous night people were anxious, tonight they were irritated, lockdown procedures completed within minutes as the screens showed two higher angels with only a handful of eight balls to back them up or distract others. This time though they came in at a different spot, taking out the gun on the wall with a sonic blast before diving over the wall to land in the market.

Messy...this attack was bordering on sloppy from the angels' side, besides the area they'd ended up being confronted in by the pissed off Archangel Corps. The higher angels were looking desperate to get away, constantly trying to disappear down alleys and side streets, causing panic and chaos but it didn't shake the soldiers who kept shooting or trying to actually engage them.

Michael wasn't pleased to watch new inductees end up in the middle of some of the assaults, at least the more experienced soldiers seemed to agree, yanking their younger comrades out of the way and taking the hits themselves.

This time the attack ended not with a higher angel's death, but with the two winged creatures fleeing once their eight ball additions were taken out. Alex growled in frustration, nodding when Blake muttered something in his ear before the blonde turned to face Michael leaning against the upper railing.

This entire thing was becoming a waste of time.

Xxx

 _"It's so cold...Why's it so cold…"_

Xxx

He gasped awake, sitting up before he could stop himself and rubbing at his arms as chills ran over his skin. For years those words had haunted him and he knew they'd continue to do so for many more to come. Sleep was futile at this point, he'd never settle down after that dream again, at least not without wearing himself out the point of exhaustion. Might as well try to meditate...

At least until the damn alarms went off again as Vega was attacked, he was already up and moving to the door before his unit could get to him, shrugging into his coat as he stepped into the elevator. Michael was pissed, more from being utterly exhausted and sore from being so tired then having to get out of bed and retreat to the underground bunker. The constant attacks didn't make it any easier, especially with them coming at night, made it difficult all around.

He wasn't the only one sick of this, Whele was grumbling as he sagged into a chair in front of the power computers, typing in commands before leaning back and resting his head against the chair. Becca wasn't much better, yawning heavily as she spoke briefly with Captain Mason before dropping into her own chair in exhaustion.

Michael stiffly moved to the stairs leading to the lower level, using the railing to sit down on the floor as he grimaced, not bothering to hide his discomfort as he leaned against the railing post. Sighing softly as the screens locked on the eight balls literally wandering around the city, the archangel was bordering on praying for this chaos to stop.

The army hadn't been as fast as they usually were to get the streets clear, a handful of V-1's getting caught between the approaching soldiers and attacking angels. Michael closed his eyes against the sights, but couldn't stop himself from hearing the screams. He didn't make a sound, just let out the breath he was holding once the cries stopped.

One of the higher angels from the night before landed roughly in a separate part of Vega, eyes darting around in anger as he snarled at the cameras.

 _"Miguel! Vos filius canis! Adepto de hic vobis quod spinas excusationem angelus!"_

The words made him cringe, sighing as his head dropped to a hand in defeat, not looking up when Riesen gently gripped his shoulder as he passed, the general almost walking away before sitting down next to the archangel instead, catching Michael's tired gaze with his own worn one.

Neither spoke, there was nothing to say.

Xxx

Michael trudged back to his suite, pausing at the doorway to scan over his unit, none of them had been part of the fight this time, either with him directly in the bunker or at the barracks for weapons checks, or in Carla's case taking care of some computer work since she wasn't allowed on active duty just yet. The archangel leaned against the wall, nodding when Noma asked if he was alright before retreating to the soldiers' suite.

Alex followed him when he finally moved into his own room, walking to the still open windows and bracing an arm on one of the pillars at the edge, staring down at the dimly lit city being scoured by soldiers to ensure everyone was safe. His heavy sigh was enough to make his eyes water, huffing out again as he just about felt the mood swing hit, emotions clouding his mind before he could rein them in.

"This is getting ridiculous." He said, tone soft and trying to hide the tightness in his throat.

"What? The attacks?"

"Yes...and their taunting, as if they expect a response from me…"

"They're not going to get one." Alex's voice was hard as he stepped closer, eyes narrowing a little as Michael turned just enough to face him, "Right?"

The archangel's lips twitched in a grin, "No...even in Heaven I was insulted and taunted by other angels, came with being one of the commanders, this...is just juvenile and is degrading to the angels saying such. Hence ridiculous…"

"Any ideas why they are doing this? I haven't heard of nightly attacks on Vega in years."

Michael sighed again, rubbing at his eyes tiredly, "There hasn't been anything like this since before the war, and judging by my brother's recent attitude, I am unsure if it's a warning or something else."

"Think he'd give us answers?"

"Possibly, but that would mean I would want to hear them."

Alex smirked as Michael covered his eyes with the hand he was leaning on, sagging a little agaisnt the wall, "What d'ya mean?"

"Don't think I can stay awake that long."

With that Michael retreated to his bed, laying out and bending a leg up as he wilted into the mattress. Alex closed the windows halfway, letting a little of the cool air blow through the room seeing as Michael hadn't immediately pulled any blankets over him, preferring the breeze for now.

"Need anything before I go?"

Michael didn't even open his eyes, head turning a little as Alex walked towards the door, "No...just...tell Caroline if she insists on bouncing her leg all night I'll start throwing things at her."

Alex chuckled, smiling unseen as Michael smirked as well, stretching his leg back out and sucuumbing to sleep.

Xxx

The fourth time...there was at least a gap in the attacks, Vega getting one night reprieve before the higher angels slipped over the walls undetected the next night just after sundown, only the deaths of V-1's finally set the alarms off. Michael was dead on his feet by the time he and Eric made to the bunker. The severity of the attack had pulled the rest of Unit Six away when part of the tunnels had been breached, Sgt. Long being the one closest to Michael at the time and able to safely guard his back while the others ran towards the sound of screaming.

Michael barely made it through the doors, this time the last one inside and stumbling to lean against the inner wall, sliding to the floor as Eric locked the bunker down entirely. He was heaving for air, barely able to give the sergeant more than a nod when he was passed a water bottle. The sniper moved immediately to the computers, getting information from Captain Finch also in the bunker and using the scanners to relay eight ball locations to everyone else.

The archangel honestly didn't notice much about the first half of the attack, he was too busy trying to remember what it felt like to breathe easily, knees pulled to his chest as far ashe could, arm holding his head up as the other rubbed his calf, the aches making him grimace slightly.

"Michael…"

Looking up wasn't easy, and he barely was able to tip his head enough to see Riesen sitting down next to him again, leaning back agaisnt the wall as well.

"Are you alright?"

He nodded stiffly, having to swig from the water bottle to soothe his throat enough to speak, "Yes...I'm fine...the tunnels were breached as we arrived at the vehicles, were unable to use that route and had to run when eight balls made it below street level."

The general winced in sympathy, "How are you feeling?"

Normally Michael wouldn't have understood the two questions that were nearly identical, now he saw the hidden inquiries behind the second one.

"Tired...could use an actual night of decent sleep."

"Anymore scares?"

Riesen's tone was gentle, but held enough genuine concern Michael relaxed, shifting to lean against the wall fully and let his back straighten out, "No...not since that last one."

"Good, how have you been besides lack of sleep?"

Michael managed a small grin, one the general rarely saw but always returned in kind no matter the situation, it wasn't often the archangel let his guard down enough to have more than an impassive expression on his face, and Riesen was always one to accept it.

"Very well considering, the soldiers assigned as my guards are rather adept at what they do."

"Guard more than just security, they guard your wellbeing." Riesen said, following Michael's gaze as the archangel watched Sgt. Long work, the soldier glancing up at one point still talking away over the radio, but affording Michael a nod that made the archangel relax his tense shoulders, a slightly wider grin stretching Michael's face when Long made a face at the scanner, muttering under his breath and having to back pedal when the comments were heard over the radio and by the other captains.

Michael let out a soft chuckle, "Yes...they were chosen well."

Loud swearing interrupted any further conversation between the general and archangel, Michael struggling to stand up after Riesen did when three of the nine screens died abruptly, static filling the air before being muted.

This attack was a mess, eight balls fleeing from soldiers and wreaking havoc along the streets. Two higher angels were here again, one doing everything she could to destroy anything in her path, not caring if she was punching out glass windows or cutting a human in half with her wings.

The other was fighting Caroline and Alex, both keeping the angel moving as much as possible, barely coming in contact with the male so he grew frustrated and sloppy. Caroline would lunge in close and parry several sword strikes, while Alex darted out and slashed at the exposed wings, knicking feathers and banging against the arches. Then they'd switch, Caroline lightly dancing away while Alex moved in close to sword fight.

This continued until the angel got pissed enough to ignore his blade, outright taking a swing at Caroline and catching her in the jaw.

She dropped like a rock, slumping to the ground as a hail or bullets rained on the angel, wings tucking tightly around his head and body while Alex ducked on the ground. The chosen one got a kick to the ribs and was sent rolling several feet before he could scramble upright, gun in one hand sword in the other. Again the higher angel kicked him, the roundhouse move snapping the gun from Alex's fist in a harsh thwack, the camera angle didn't show how Alex ended up on his knees, clutching his ribs in pain as he choked slightly. It did show Caroline suddenly sprinting at the angel, landing on his back much like Alex had done the last time. She used the brief shock to her advantage, stabbing her sword through one wing joint and riding out the frantic thrashing as the higher angel tried to shake her off before dropping to his hands and knees.

The distraction gave Alex time to get his sword up and at the male angel's neck, yelling at him harshly and shaking his head at the answer. Because of the other screens already going out, the bunker technicians couldn't get the audio feed up in time, leaving everyone in the dark as Alex turned enough to see Unit Two drag the dead body of the female higher angel over, showing the male what they'd done. The cameras hadn't picked up that kill, and Finch was silently cheering for the soldiers as they watched Alex pull his sword back, Caroline jumping clear seconds before the blade slid through the higher angel's neck.

Xxx

Michael was livid by the time he and Eric got back to the Stratosphere, it had taken the rest of the soldiers two hours to clear Vega, eight balls having hid all over while the higher angels had caused the first wave of damage. Why he was so angry, the archangel wasn't completely sure, but he knew part of it had to do with the two blood covered soldiers exiting the elevator a few minutes after he did.

Alex yelled in pain when he was abruptly slammed back against the wall adjacent to the elevator. Blake and Ethan lunging forward but freezing instantly when Michael glared in warning.

"What the hell Michael?! What's wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with _me_?! Alex what in god's name were you thinking?! You and Sgt. Ryan!"

The soldier tried to push Michael's arms off his shoulders, grimacing at the unforgiving hold, "We killed the angel attacking Vega or didn't you notice that! I also don't see you yelling at Unit Two for doing the same thing."

"Their kill was from well aimed bullets, not nearly succeeding in committing suicide! That's twice now you've taken on a higher angel and barely made it away! What good are you dead Alex!?"

"Right back atcha Michael!"

That caught his attention, the sharp retort dying in Michael's throat as he stared in confusion. "What?"

"I said right back atcha, what good are _you_ dead? Huh? These damn attacks...they're all because of you...those higher angels and eight balls have been searching the entire city. The first one was dumb luck, but tonight's kill? That was so the damned higher angel couldn't go back and say anything. They know something's wrong 'cause you stopped fighting. Word gets out Michael isn't protecting Vega anymore, what the hell's gonna happen then?"

This time Michael let Alex's hands move his arms away, taking a step back before turning to the rest of his unit.

Caroline was sporting a wicked bruise on a swelling jaw, Noma had a cut on her face and torn sleeves, Carla and Blake were untouched besides exhausted from working computers all day and through the attack. Mitch and Max were both having trouble putting full weight on their legs, having likely gotten clothes-lined by wings at some point. And Ethan was the filthiest, his nose bleeding freely down his face and upper arm almost shredded from claws, but he was covered in something Michael really didn't want to know the identity of.

His unit wasn't fighting for Vega, even Archangel Corps soldiers had their limits as to what they could and wouldn't do, Unit Six fought because if they failed, Michael would be killed and likely not right away either.

"What good are you dead Michael?" Alex repeated, earning a shake of the head from the archangel, Michael rubbing at his face in exhaustion.

"You know what forget it." Alex snapped, pulling away and walking off.

"Alex watch your-"

"No!"

That earned an outright glare from Michael, it was one thing to argue with him, it was another to outright disobey or ignore the archangel.

Blake tried to stop the blonde from leaving, only getting shoved in the process, Michael didn't move more than turn to watch him, eyes watching in sinking confusion. Alex spun back around, breathing hard as he pointed at Michael.

"No, just forget it, I'm not going to bother when you're obviously not going to listen, I've had it."

"Alex!"

No one stopped him this time from heading into the suite, the slam of the bathroom door echoing back out to them. Carla stepped closer but Michael shook his head, retreating to his own room and shutting the door in Caroline's face, locking it when she tried to open it anyway. They didn't bother him the rest of the night.

Xxx

He sighed as he stopped at the door, leaning against the cool metal before slowly unlocking it and slipping inside. The suite was barely lit, mostly from the lights of Vega though a few candles were still burning, casting haunting shadows through the sheer fabric hanging from the ceiling. He still had no idea how that was appealing.

Michael was just sitting up on the bed, not from his visitor, but his back, grimacing in pain as he rubbing at the lower muscles.

With a sigh, the archangel dropped his head to his hands, looking the epitome of drained, emotionally and physically. He did grunt softly when the visitor sat down next to him, knuckles digging into the archangel's back to soothe the aching muscles. The soft hum he let out encouraged the other person to keep going, rubbing harder when it was obviously helping.

"I'm sorry."

Michael jerked his head up, Alex's face just as apologetic as his words. "What?"

Alex pulled his hand away, "I'm sorry...that was disrespectful and out of line, I should not have spoken back like that."

The archangel sighed again, "No...you were right…" A low scoff, "I've trained you to kill higher angels and have no grounds to say you cannot."

"You hit a mood swing sometime tonight didn't you?"

Michael almost reprimanded the blunt question, chuckling a little as it dawned on him the let down he was still feeling, "Mhm...not entirely sure when it hit but I was seeing red even before you arrived. I should not have confronted you or anyone like that."

Alex smirked a little, "Probably not, then again I provoke you enough as it it so…"

"I didn't make you run laps or suicides."

"That too."

With a grimace Michael tried to sit straight, sighing when it hurt to do so. Alex moved his hand back, knuckles brushing against the archangel's shirt, he didn't move until Michael leaned into his touch unconsciously, sighing in relief when the soldier started rubbing out the muscles again.

"How long have you been in pain like this?"

"Tonight's been the worst, I keep sleeping on my back and it's not helping."

"That's not what I asked."

Michael snorted, "Since the first night of attacks; sixteen weeks and I've gained almost fifteen pounds, starting to hurt if I lay on back too much."

"Or run halfway across Vega."

The archangel nodded, grunting a little when Alex hit a sore spot, the soldier adjusting his actions to compensate. Michael leaned forward again, letting Alex have more maneuverability without moving himself, it wouldn't be easy to sit like this for much longer, even now the pull against his back could be felt from all the weight going forward.

"Why are you against us fighting the higher angels? Besides the obvious possibly fatal part. You say you in believe in me yet once I prove you right you get mad."

Alex's tone was genuinely curious, no accusation whatsoever as Michael glanced up to meet his gaze. "Because it's not just- _ow_..."

The human chuckled at the pained hiss, hand moving to Michael's shoulder and tugging backwards, the archangel complying and laying down on his side, sighing in relief at the change in position and the fact that Alex didn't stop his hands, using both this time as Michael moaned a little.

"You need to stop hiding when you're in pain."

A soft noise slid from Michael's throat, Alex had started filing away things about the archangel in his head-that noise meant the archangel had been caught red handed in something and was barely admiting to it, hoping whoeve brought it up would remain quiet. Alex usually didn't.

Michael suddenly tensed, hands balling into fists around the pillow he'd been hugging to his chest to remain on his side. He groaned, burying his face in the pillow as he shuddered, heaving for air.

"You alright?"

"No!"

Alex flinched, starting to sit back until Michael breathlessly grimaced, trying to calm down.

"Alex don't you dare stop."

The soldier didn't, watching Michael's face carefully as the smooth skin contorted in pain, Michael having to force himself to breathe. He jerked under Alex's hands, groaning in strain to keep still, he didn't notice Alex flinch when he keened softly, the noise ripping from his throat before he could stop it. Michael did feel one of the soldier's hands pull away for a moment, and he instinctively arched his back to find it again, that only made him hiss when it hurt.

Alex must have clicked his ear piece, Carla was slipping in the door a minute after Michael choked, coughing and grimacing as every jerk made his back throb even more.

"Hot packs?"

"Yeah, under the sink."

"Got it."

Michael couldn't look up, laying almost prone as Alex never stopped trying to work the knots out of his back, whatever in the hell the human had done, he'd hit just the right spot to leave Michael in agony. The archangel could feel the heat from the packs as Carla passed them to Alex, crouching on the floor in front of Michael and taking his hands. One she convinced to grab her arm instead of remaining in a tight fist, the other she had to hold when Michael jerked, almost punching her involuntarily, a ragged growl sliding past his lips as Alex pressed the hot pad against his spine under his shirt. The tension didn't leave for several minutes, Michael barely gasping in enough air as he released his fist enough to grab onto Carla's hand, squeezing it tightly when he groaned.

"Dare I ask what's up Lannon?"

"Muscle spasm, could feel it under my hands."

Carla winced, rubbing her thumb over the back of Michael's hand soothingly, moving her other enough to brush against his cheek when they started getting damp even with his eyes closed tightly. He opened them at her touch, the glazed look barely recognizable compared to the steel gray gaze she was used to.

"You've had this happen before haven't you?"

Her soft voice earned a slight pause before Michael nodded, jaw tightening as he held completely still, breathing hard through his nose to remain silent.

"Archangel...Michael, talk to me...when has this happened before?"

He swallowed thickly, voice rasping once he finally spoke, "Not a lot…stress...stiff..."

"What causes it?"

"Just hurts...back spasms and can't move for awhile…"

Carla gently gripped his hand harder when his voice started to trail off in exhaustion, "Michael...what do we do to help?"

"This…" Michael let go of her hand long enough to gesture vaguely at his back and Alex holding the hot pack. She did smile softly when his hand dropped back to hers, the archangel sighing in relief as the tension slowly drained from his shoulders.

"Getting better?"

"Mhm…"

Alex cleared his throat softly, adjusting the heat pack when Michael's shoulders shuddered at the warmth but he still cringed if it moved away. "Any painkillers help?"

That earned a soft growl, "No...I've tried them all...some made it worse...it has nothing to do with me physically..I don't think I could stomach them right now anyway."

Carla glanced up at Alex, narrowing her eyes a little in confusion, of all the soldiers in Unit Six, Alex had the most knowledge on archangels, still he was left clueless on this one, shrugging absently at her stare. She rolled her eyes, instead motioning for him to grab the other pillows and move them.

"Michael?"

The archangel slowly opened his eyes, blinking a little to focus on her, if when Alex came in half an hour ago Michael looked drained, now he looked like Furiad had dragged him across the desert...twice…

"Need you to move ok? Trust me it will be better."

The fact that he seemed willing to listen said a lot about how much Michael trusted his unit, that or he was in enough pain to try anything. Alex really wanted to know what he meant by the pain wasn't physical, sure as hell acted like it considering the soldier could feel the archangel's back spasm and the muscles tighten under his hands to the point it was like touching hot steel. Using Alex as the strength and focusing on Carla, the blonde woman managed to convince Michael to sit up and then lay down again on his other side, pillows padding him completely as she moved others to brace against his back.

"Better?"

"Mhm." Michael sighed sleepily, nearly limp on the bed as Carla took over for Alex, the snap heat pack having died down already so the woman gently ran her hands along the archangel's back, not rubbing hard enough to really hurt but soothing the fatigued trembling beneath the skin. Michael moved his arm under his head, stretching it out under the pillows surrounding him so his shoulder would relax.

Michael's voice came out rough and drained, "Thought this would be easier…"

"What would be?"

"This...being pregnant…"

Carla had to fully pause and sit back, eyes confused as she bit her lip, "Ok...I may be a blonde, but I'm not stupid...but I gotta say that made no sense to me."

Michael chuckled weakly, "I have watched over mankind for hundreds of centuries...women always made it look easy…"

The female soldier snorted loudly, earning a tired grin from Michael, "If it weren't for the fact you were actually pregnant, archangel or no I'd kick you in the nuts."

"Carla!"

"What?"

"What the hell?!"

Carla smirked, wrinkling her nose at Alex and earning a groan as the other human dropped onto the bed next to Michael, stretching out with a yawn. "Women make no sense to me…" Alex grumbled, rubbing at his eyes.

"Nor to me." Michael muttered, chuckling when Carla poked his shoulder before pulling a blanket over him and smoothing it out kindly.

"Go to sleep you two, it's way after midnight."

"Yes mo-"

"Finish that statement Lannon and you'll be dead by dawn."

"Go away Carla."

"Ugh... _Fine_ …"

Alex chuckled, kicking his boots off as she got off the bed.

"And to both of you," She leaned over the headboard, winking at Alex since Michael wasn't actually going to open his eyes again any time soon, "Women make perfect sense! Men just don't know what to do with us...well, maybe there's a bit of confusion...about once a mo-"

" _Go Away Carla_!"

She laughed at both of them yelling at her, bouncing from the room with way too much energy at two-thirty in the morning. Then again, unlike Alex, it wasn't like she'd taken on eight balls and higher angels, and then went right back to an equally as stressful job of caring for Michael.

The silence hung in the room for a few more minutes, Alex shifting long enough to tug a second blanket over the archangel and finding one of his own among the pillows, now he was glad there were so many, an almost nest of them keeping Michael from being in pain. How that worked, he had no idea, and thinking about it there was a lot he didn't know about the archangel half asleep beside him.

"Michael?"

"Hmm?"

"You know how you said I didn't believe in being the Chosen One?"

"Mhm."

"Would you still give me a chance?"

"Yes."

Alex rolled onto his side, propping himself up on elbow so he could look Michael in the eyes.

"Then teach me…"

The archangel looked up, eyes steadier than they had been awhile, a faint light behind the cold gray that Alex wanted to call hope.

He swallowed back the hesitation threatening to stop him, voice even and firm.

"Teach me everything."

* * *

 **Review Please!** _  
_

 **Tada! Whatcha think? Please review? Signed or Guest/Anonymous ones I don't care! I don't post unless I get reviews!**

 **Higher Angel Translations:**

 **Ch. 21:** _"Miguel! Quo tu te absconde frater? Venio! Tam anceps proelii fortuna, ut adiuvetis me in caput tuum umeris rip."_

 _"Michael! Where are you brother? Come! Let us fight so I can rip your head from your shoulders!"_

 **Ch. 22:** _"Miguel! Vos filius canis! Adepto de hic vobis quod spinas excusationem angelus!"_

 _"Michael! You son of a bitch! Get out here you spineless excuse of an angel!"_


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Dominion_ , its locations, characters, plot, etc. I do own this crazy idea and a love for angels, and a few characters thrown in...  
**

 **Summary: Six weeks post 1x04 _The Flood_ , AU. Ever since Michal returned to Vega after being stabbed, some of the Corps soldiers noticed he wasn't always the stoic, aloof archangel Vega's known for years. And Alex is about to find out why. Also...William Whele has a secret to tell about a night that went normally to everyone else but was actually something much bigger.**

 **To _Verity Knight (Guest)_ : Insane now? lol wow thank you so much! Read on lovely fan! :):):):)  
**

 **To _wiccawoman_ : Here's another! Thank you!  
**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Three  
**

Xxx

The first thing Claire Riesen noticed as she entered the Archangel's suite was how open and airy it felt when it was daylight, the windows were wide open, and no one was trying to fire a gun. The second thing she noticed was the distinct smell of nuts, and someone crunching on them on the other side of the curtains. She walked around the bed hesitantly, hearing the sound of low voices and something swishing through the air seamlessly.

Claire paused at the edge of the lower half of the room, standing behind the archangel as he stood watching Alex holding the familiar one sided blades.

"No...the other way."

"This is the other way."

"I said left Alex."

"Your left or my left?"

Michael shook his head, reaching to his side were a table had been moved to hold the bowl of nuts Claire kept smelling, popping a handful in his mouth and chewing as he crossed his arms over his chest, focusing on the human in front of him and completely oblivious to the one behind him. Alex appeared to being either fighting an invisible and nonexistent opponent, or flailing the swords around awkwardly.

One such maneuver lead Alex to almost roll the sword down his back and back into his hands….needless to say he missed. The sharp clanging made Michael jump, hissing between his teeth with a sigh as Alex jerked away from the falling blade, yelping as he scrambled to pick it up.

"Drop my blade again and you won't like where it ends up."

"Yeah well….not like this is easy."

"It is."

"Is not."

Alex's mumble was bordering on childish, Michael shaking his head instead of allowing himself to respond as the human started again, this time his movements were smoother, and a touch faster, the swords floating through air as he held them in his hands, spinning with the momentum of the blades in precise and rhythmic movements. That's when it made sense to Claire, especially when Michael started calling out different forms, Claire barely recognizing the names only because Alex would mention them in passing. The chosen one was working through a sword dance.

Or trying to...again rolling the blade down his back to catch again failed, this time it slipped a lot sooner and nearly cut Alex's back, this time the yelp was real as the second blade had been laying along his other arm and dug in slightly when he flinched out from under the first.

Michael's hand went to his face, covering his eyes with a soft groan as the swords rattled when they hit the ground, Alex stepping back and panting for air.

"I don't think it's a good idea I touch those...gonna ruin the edges at this rate."

"Pick them up Alex."

"You sure?"

"I'm not bending over." Michael's tone surprised Claire, the blatant denial earning a grin from Alex as he quickly retrieved the blades and passed one to Michael when the archangel held his hand out. The soldier took a step back when Michael swung the blade with ease, rolling the hilt off his wrist like it was nothing before letting the blunt side of the sword slide down his shoulder and back into his hand, flipping it back up to rest across his palm like he hadn't moved at all.

Alex attempted to copy the move, managing to roll the hilt over his hand, but that's as far as he got, having to twist rapidly to keep the blade from hitting the floor yet again.

"Whoops…"

The archangel snorted softly, shaking his head as he passed the sword back to Alex to put away and reached for the nuts again, still not turning around fully as Alex went around the other side of Michael's bed and missed Claire entirely.

Besides the obviousness of the two unaware of her presence, Claire did actually have a reason to be there, she probably should have taken Sgt. Long up on his offer to announce she needed to speak with Michael. Alex was just returning to Michael's side as he wrapped a length of gauze around his bleeding arm when she cleared her throat, shifting a bit uneasily in her heels and knee length skirt-suit.

Michael glanced over his shoulder when Alex turned at the sound and then stiffened, straightening to stand at attention.

"Lady Riesen."

"Archangel."

Michael nodded to her politely, turning around fully at last and leaning back to partially sit on the table next to him. "To what do I owe this visit Lady Riesen?"

Claire shifted again, glad she'd clasped her hands behind her back so no one could see her white knuckles as she wrung her fingers til they were red. "My father wished to extend the invitation for you to join him this evening for a meal at House Riesen, more of a send me to remind you of the date set months ago."

The archangel crossed his arms over his chest casually, gaze flicking to the side for a moment in thought and for Claire thankfully missing her eyes darting below his arms before back to his face when he looked to her again.

"Yes, I believe we made arrangements last fall before the Jubilee, something to the extent of 'catching up'?"

"Yes." Claire silently applauded herself for not stuttering as she forced her eyes to remain up.

"We agreed to seven o'clock this evening did we not?"

"Yes, the meal will be served at seven, and my father invites you to arrive early if you wish."

"Thank you, I shall."

Claire nodded, biting her lip slightly before Michael nodded as well, effectively allowing her to leave, barely keeping from running out of the room.

Xxx

Alex watched the future Lady of the City leave, brow furrowed slightly as he fussed with the bandage on his arm.

"Is it just me or was that a bit awkward?" He asked as the door shut behind the woman.

Michael chuckled softly, rolling his shoulders a bit to stretch as he reached behind him for the nut bowl again, why the archangel was on a kick for them right now Alex had no idea, but considering it was fast and easy food and wasn't making him sick, the human wasn't about to argue.

"Claire Riesen and I rarely converse on even a monthly basis more than passing greetings, let along actual conversations. Not counting the fact Alex I'm four months pregnant."

"And are wearing a shirt that makes it all that more obvious."

Michael glanced down, eyes narrowing a little before he realized he was in loose pants like usual, but had managed to grab a tank top that was tighter than normal right now, making the swell on his stomach pretty obvious with how he kept standing.

"That could have been part of it as well."

Alex laughed.

Xxx

House Riesen was formally known as Caesars Palace Hotel and Casino, just a few blocks down from the Stratosphere, and on the other side of the hospital in the old Palazzo Venetian. Michael always thought of all the senate's residences, at least House Riesen was practical. One section was the residency of General and Claire Riesen, the others were for those needing living space, such as the people who worked for the Riesen family personally, and V-3's and up. Unlike the majority of House Whele and even Thorn, Riesen did actually give a damn about the people of Vega.

Hence why the general was one of the few humans outside of the Archangel Corps Michael could actually tolerate for long periods of time without coming to arguments or blows.

The general was amazing at keeping the atmosphere light, he respected Michael's choices and never served lamb, neither one ever brought up why, but then again Edward wouldn't turn down the chance for steak either, opting for the higher choice meats on nights when it was just him and the archangel to maintain that level of respect and separation from the rest of the senate. As she usually did, Claire had joined them for supper, yet Michael still never knew why as every time he joined the Riesens for a meal the daughter as quiet and withdrawn the entire time, she would never outright ignore them, but it took Michael or her father out right addressing her to get a response. Tonight she was obviously tense, not even looking up to fully listen to the casual conversation between the general and archangel.

Michael thoroughly enjoyed these nights with Riesen, while only occurring once or twice a year, it allowed the archangel to openly reminisce about life before Judgement Day and the Extermination War, the general more than happy to discuss past events in history or even compare experiences in places. Both of them had seen the Great Wall of China, though Michael's original memories of it were the building and first wars among the stones.

The general had just begun to ask how Michael was finding the food when Claire abruptly stood up and left, not even affording her father a glance as she slipping from the dining room, leaving both Michael and Edward silent as they watched her.

"Well then, how are you finding the sirloin Michael? I was told it was from some newer breeding of the angus outside of the Southwest watch post, after the farm raid in November I fear it is the last herd Vega has."

Michael copied the general in ignoring Claire's departure, though he couldn't stop his mood from darkening since it was most likely his fault the young woman was so uneasy, at least he kept his tone even when he replied, "I find it rather admirable, I recall there were concerns over the bloodlines becoming too close last year?"

"Yes, Frost was having issues getting a viable bull calf, according to the last report they still haven't gotten one, Romero is looking into making a heifer trade with the Camp the next time they pass by Vega's range."

And so the evening went on, other than brief dips into plans or arrangements, the conversation never delved into serious matters such as the senate, nor did Edward find a way to switch the topic to Michael's pregnancy, he didn't outright ignore it, but he also didn't shove the archangel under the spotlight and interrogate him.

Michael was glad for it, Riesen did at one point, when Michael accepted the offer for seconds, lightly tease about the archangel notable eating more. The archangel in turn pointed out the general had eaten half of the garlic potato dish himself in comparison, both smirking at the other.

If it weren't for the fact Michael was starting to shift a bit uncomfortably by the time they finished desert, neither would have noticed how late it had gotten, they could easily just kill several hours talking alone. Riesen, for not spending nearly as much time around the archangel as the soldiers did, at least knew when someone wasn't comfortable in chairs anymore, considering Michael's back had just started to notably ache when the server took away the last plates, the general couldn't have had better timing when he stood slowly.

"Care to join me in the study? I could use some coffee and I assume standing up wouldn't hurt."

Michael grinned a little, careful as he stood up and let his back straighten out properly, not biting back the sigh as the pain eased. "Even just a different chair would be preferable, nothing against these general-"

"But they're not the best, that I agree on."

Michael hummed softly as he followed Edward to the study down the hall, "Join you yes, though I must decline the coffee."

"You never were one for the drink."

"Nor can I at this time."

Riesen chuckled, waving to the chaise lounge in front of the fire place for Michael to sit as the general fixed himself a mug from his desk.

"I have to say, you are surely one to turn heads when it comes to people's views on angels."

Michael wasn't sure if he should laugh or be upset, he settled for carefully resting an arm on the mantle to lean on, stretching his spine a bit more as he glanced at Riesen with a look of faint annoyance before turning to stare at the smoldering fire.

"Though personally, I am unsure which version I prefer, the one I grew up learning of with white robes and wings and harps…"

Michael did chuckle at that, shaking his head a little at the absurdity and then mental image of Gabriel in full white with a harp. That would be something Michael would beg to see...if he could get his brother drunk enough.

"Or the one I see before me."

That earned a soft snort, Michael looking up from the fire to stare at the general seated nearby, "A pregnant male archangel?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

The archangel did, and accepted the tease lightly, letting Riesen see the slight grin on his face before he turned away again. Michael could hear Riesen leaning back further in his chair, sighing softly as he sipped at his hot coffee and just enjoying the relaxing evening.

Neither bothered to speak for several minutes, letting the gentle quiet maintain the peace. Michael started to move away from the fireplace, intending on moving to the chaise to sit. Instead his stomach ached as he turned, bordering on cramping as his vision spun with the oncoming nausea.

Riesen didn't see the archangel quickly jerk a hand out to grip the back of the lounge to keep his balance, only looking up when Michael spoke, voice a tad rushed.

"My thanks for this evening General-"

"Of course, you are always welcome-"

"I must take my leave-"

Michael couldn't keep going, he'd tried to walk towards the doors, one hand hovering out for balance, and the other on his stomach. Instead he buckled slightly, sitting down fast with a soft groan, grimacing as he tried to bite back the feeling rising in the back of his throat.

A glass of water was suddenly held out to him, Riesen's gentle hand on his shoulder in concern, "Michael, what is it?"

He shook his head, instantly regretting it as he choked back a cough, leaning forward a little to fight the pain. He didn't realize Riesen had moved away from him for a moment, Michael dropped his head to his hand, the other rubbing his side and trying to get the horrible feeling to just go away. The general suddenly sitting down next to him and placing a trashcan at his feet was enough for Michael to look up, panting a little and knowing already he looked terrible.

Riesen gently rubbed his back when he gagged, swallowing back the nausea with a groan, "Michael, how long have you been feeling ill?"

"Just started…"

"Can't be exhaustion, otherwise you'd have been sick the first night of the recent attacks."

"No...must have...been…" Michael trailed off with a groan, face contorting in discomfort as his arm wrapped around his stomach desperately, the other keeping him on the lounge as he shifted uneasily.

"Something you ate?"

"Mhm." Michael didn't dare nod, heck he didn't even risk opening his eyes at this point, trying anything to get the nausea to stop building in his stomach.

Riesen had to grip his shoulder to get his attention, repeating his question, "Michael, has any food been making you ill during this pregnancy?"

It took him a minute to reply, groaning softly as he tried to meet Riesen's gaze, "...fruit...does not matter what kind…"

"Oh good lord...Michael I am so sorry...the desert, the shortcake had a strawberry syrup filling."

Michael wanted to brush it off, accept the apology and move on, knowing it was an accident and his own stubborn pride for not letting the general know. The archangel didn't get the chance to speak, instead he gagged once and was sick, heaving into the trash can as the general remained at his side.

Riesen rubbed his back soothingly, mumbling something about his late wife and peppers as Michael retched miserably. Once able to breathe a bit normally, Riesen passed him the water glass, ignoring how his hand shook when he took it long enough to rinse his mouth out. The general set the trash can down off to the side, Michael leaning forward and dropping his head to his hands in exhaustion and embarrassment.

A low groan slid from his throat, Michael reaching blindly for the bucket again a minute later. Riesen didn't say a word, dutifully helping until Michael was sure the only thing left for him to vomit up was his stomach itself.

"Would laying down for a bit help at all?"

Michael shook his head, wincing at the wave of vertigo that caused, "Nothing really does."

"But there's something."

"Mhm…"

"Michael…"

The archangel sighed, coughing harshly and trying to decide if he was going to be sick again or not, for the moment he wasn't, and he chanced a glance at the general beside him, seeing the genuine concern on the old man's face.

"...peppermint...only thing that makes it easier...really need to stop eating fruit…"

Riesen hummed softly in response, hand rubbing Michael's back again when the archangel grimaced, drawing in slow breaths to stave off the ill feelings. The general paged his kitchen, sending for something to be brought in. Michael didn't notice until a hot cup of tea was suddenly being held out to him, the steam alone was soothing.

"Peppermint tea, fluids will help as well."

Michael drank slowly, enjoying the soothing heat down his throat and praying it would stay down long enough to work.

"Why didn't you tell me fruit is making you ill? Michael, I cannot begin to apologize enough for this."

The archangel almost admitted to his own pride, instead asking the question that had been nagging him for months now, "Why didn't you tell me you had Congestive Heart Failure."

Xxx

Riesen had called for Michael's escort to report to the study from the kitchens, having been sent there to eat themselves while Michael and the general did.

Alex was just knocking on the study door and slipping inside when Michael groaned loudly, Riesen catching the almost falling teacup as the archangel gagged. Luckily, or possibly unluckily, that's all that happened, Michael gasping for air as he leaned over the bucket, swallowing heavily as Alex moved closer, setting his gun down.

"One of these days we'll get you past a week without getting sick." He said softly, crouching in front of the archangel so Michael wouldn't have to move his head to see him.

"Blake's getting the jeep, Carla's already up and waiting for us to get back."

Michael managed a nod, stifling another cough as the foyer outside the study suddenly echoed with a banging door and Consul Whele's voice.

Riesen sighed, standing a bit stiffly as he gripped Michael's shoulder gently.

"My sincere apologies Michael, I would stay but David will go come looking for me otherwise, I wish you the best and hope you feel better soon. Sgt. Lannon, give me five minutes to get the Consul somewhere else, then I believe Michael needs to get back."

Alex nodded politely as the archangel sat up a bit, "My thanks again general, I did enjoy this evening, getting sick in your home not included."

Riesen smiled, leaving before David Whele started looking for the general. The doors shutting behind him made Michael cringe a little, sighing heavily as he rubbed at his eyes without lifting his head.

Michael mumbled something akin to 'this sucks' but Alex didn't dare question him, instead he kept glancing at the clock on the wall, planning out in his head the timing as to when he'd need to get Michael to stand up to make it to the jeep.

The archangel decided for him, moving his hands to the lounge to push himself up, moving stiffly as Alex looped an arm through one of Michael's to add support. Michael grimaced once upright, sighing heavily as he started to move, desperate to get to bed now that he was fighting between falling asleep and throwing up again.

Distantly Alex could hear Riesen sending William Whele to go find Claire, the voices echoing on the other side of the study doors. Michael had to pause and lean against the wall for a moment, closing his eyes as his hand rested on his stomach and rubbed gently, trying to ease the discomfort as he caught his breath. Alex kept a hand on his back lightly, steadying the archangel when he swayed a little.

The front foyer was silent when they headed out again, Michael having draped an arm over Alex's shoulders to keep his balance.

"I'll be right with you Claire, just let me inform our fathers!"

Michael stumbled, groaning softly as he braced himself on an ornamental table, drawing in slow breaths to keep himself steady as William appeared on the second story and jogged down the stairs. Alex didn't let himself turn around to see the younger Whele, keeping his focus on Michael as the archangel did everything in his power to keep from getting sick.

"Would like my assistance archangel?"

The Principate's gentle concern earned a slow nod from Michael when he tried to straighten up and failed, accepting the fact that he needed help. William was at least humble and direct, bracing Michael's other side with one arm as the other was held out for Michael to hold on to as needed.

Their progress was faster with Will helping, and Alex silently applauded the Principate's calm demeanor as he helped get Michael to the waiting jeep with Blake in the driver's seat just pulling up. At least House Riesen's entrance was covered, giving them privacy as they helped Michael into the passenger seat, the archangel slumping against the chair in exhaustion.

"Principate...thanks."

William nodded, smiling gently, "Of course Sgt. Lannon, just because my father is an ass, doesn't mean I am one. I bid you goodnight archangel, and hope you feel better."

Michael managed a nod before William headed back inside the building, Alex carefully shutting Michael's door and sliding in behind him as Blake pulled away from the curb.

The archangel remained silent during the ride, once in awhile letting out a soft noise that sounded either like he was in pain or just uncomfortable. Alex was glad Blake was driving this time, Michael had slumped against the door of the jeep, sagging almost like he had when Alex had raced back to Vega while the archangel was bleeding out beside him.

Neither soldier risked speaking, letting Michael rest while he could, Blake was already counting the hours in his head, he'd likely make Michael eat again later in the night, whether the archangel agreed or not.

The Stratosphere was silent when they arrived, even the penthouse level was quiet once they reached the top floor via elevator. At least now Michael was able to walk a bit better, still moving slowly past Carla waiting at his door, but Alex and Blake had let go already.

Blake headed to the suite once checking with Alex that he was alright for the night, waving as Carla and the chosen one followed Michael into his room.

The archangel was already seated on a chair, easing his boots off with a grimace before sighing and leaning forward on his hands again. Carla kneeled in front of him, lightly rubbing his forearms.

"Still not feeling good?"

Michael shook his head, wincing a little as she tugged on his shoulders.

"Come lay down, you're going to fall asleep."

He complied, managing to grab his sleep wear from his chest of drawers and stepping into the bathroom to change, exiting with a yawn as he followed Carla to the bed and stretched out on his side, pulling a blanket over his shoulders as he sagged into the mattress.

Alex made to join him, tugging at his vest before Carla stopped him, curling up next to Michael first and smiling when the archangel relaxed at her presence.

"Alex, go to bed...you're just as tired as Michael is and we have training tomorrow."

"Carla-"

"Nuh uh...go to bed, I got this, Michael is fine, you need to sleep too."

He sighed heavily, nodding finally as he watched Michael shift closer to the short blonde next to him, sighing sleepily as she lightly rubbed his shoulders to get him to sleep.

Blake was in the kitchen and fixing something when he slipped inside the soldiers' suite, smirking as Alex trudged to his bedroom, exhaustion finally catching up with him.

Alex was tired...and in pain, not only had he cut his arm that morning while attempting to complete a sword dance. But he was still healing from the attacks, ribs aching from all the hits and falls, arms cut up and bruised. Leaning on the counter in the bathroom he stared at his reflection, the black tattoos swirling over the dark bruises.

A shower would just hurt and wear him out even more, better to wait til morning when he could eat again and get some pain killers in him. Alex stiffly laid out on the bed, sighing as he flopped onto his stomach. Connors chuckled sleepily at his groan, murmuring something akin to good night before they both fell asleep.

Such is the life of an elite guard.

* * *

 **Review Please!** _  
_

 **Tada! Whatcha think? Please review? Signed or Guest/Anonymous ones I don't care! I don't post unless I get reviews!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Dominion_ , its locations, characters, plot, etc. I do own this crazy idea and a love for angels, and a few characters thrown in...  
**

 **Summary: Six weeks post 1x04 _The Flood_ , AU. Ever since Michal returned to Vega after being stabbed, some of the Corps soldiers noticed he wasn't always the stoic, aloof archangel Vega's known for years. And Alex is about to find out why. Also...William Whele has a secret to tell about a night that went normally to everyone else but was actually something much bigger.**

 **To _Verity Knight (Guest)_ : Oh my gosh! The Ocean scene! I think this week's is going to be the worst...Michael being judged! Yeah, going to be rough for Michael for awhile...Claire...her actions will be revealed further soon. Sorry it took so long...ugh life...Thank you!  
**

 **To _Guest_ : Thank you! I happen to like my writing style too! Just there's the obnoxious thing called sleep that gets in the way of writing...  
**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Four  
**

Xxx

Michael stretched his arms over his head before picking up his coat, shaking the grey leather to shift out the creases before sliding into it while walking. He had half an hour before Romero would open the senate chamber for the session starting in forty-five minutes, the archangel wasn't anxious per say, but he wasn't completely looking forward to returning to the senate. Now a week after his dinner with Riesen, both he and the general agreed it was time he got back into things, might as well since other than training he had nothing to do.

Sgt. Angelo was standing at his door when the archangel exited his suite, the soldier leaning casually on the wall as he looked over the control pad for the tower, checking on the randomly placed cameras that only worked when they felt like it. Max nodded to him as Michael headed to the soldiers' suite, unblinking at the wide open door. That was one thing the elite unit hadn't given up from the barracks, doors were left open to better hear threats and shouts, and because the soldiers clung to each other for support and comradery, no reason to shut anyone out.

"Well fuck you then!"

Unless of course there a damn good reason to. Michael's brow furrowed as he stared at the door leading to one of the conjoined suites, Sgt. Blake growling as his voice dropped in volume. Noma wasn't the only one sighing in frustration and sympathy, cringing when something slammed on the other side of the closed door.

"Dare I ask?"

Alex winced, fussing with his armor straps as he sat on the kitchen counter by the sink, Michael easing onto one of the bar stools to sit while he had the chance. "Blake's dad called him on his separate comm. about an hour ago, still hasn't stopped. Senator Blake's pissed about something."

Caroline snorted from where she sat against the wall next to Michael, feet stretched out across the entrance to the kitchen; the archangel was honestly surprised she was still up, Blake had been called to his house last night so Sgt. Ryan had taken a double shift, during which she'd sat up with Michael who couldn't sleep for awhile, and had then wandered through parts of the Stratosphere to check cameras. Now she was slumped on the floor with her hair up in a towel from a shower, judging by how the mug in her hands wasn't steaming like Alex's and Noma's, she wasn't hyping herself up on coffee and would actually go to bed once everything quieted down.

"Marc Blake's been fighting Josh being in the military from the get go, and has been throwing a fit every day I swear since he was promoted to AAC. Cap'n Mason had to put up with so much shit from the senator about Josh being on the front lines, I'm surprised they didn't find a way to dismiss Josh just to shut his father up."

Michael sighed, "They tried, I have been handed the paperwork to sign off on his discharge several times, if it were not for the reassignment to this unit I doubt the senator would have allowed any further denials."

A sharp crash, most likely a lamp, broke through the walls, Blake's angry muttering barely audible.

"Try the senator is still fighting, now going directly to Blake to convince him to drop." Mitch sounded as frustrated as everyone else looked, Michael didn't bother glancing over his shoulder to see Dimaro come in, knowing from the schedule on his table that he and Mack had been at weapons detailing early this morning with Captain Wills instead of Rodriguez.

Mack sat down next to Michael, nodding as Alex passed him a mug of coffee without a word, "Thought our oaths are unbreakable?"

"To an extent," Michael explained, "Within certain circumstances I can allow a break, the oath is less swearing yourself to service and more agreeing to pay a debt."

"What's that mean?"

The archangel thought for a moment on how to word his response, staring at the countertop pensively as his fingers played with his glass, "In exchange for my protection of Vega, the Corps agrees to serve under me and protect as well, the oath is the agreement of that cooperation, so many years of service, debt is repaid. Though too many of you find it worth dying instead of actually making it to the end of the years."

The light jibe at the mortality rate of an AAC soldier brought grins to everyone's faces, their life was in no way easy, but at least it was better than some.

"So if Senator Blake put up enough of a fuss, Josh could be released from his oath?"

Michael nodded, "Yes, but it would be by his volition, not his father's. Joshua came to me personally and asked how to be selected for the Corps, saying his duty would come before family at all times if necessary."

Alex rubbed at his eyes with a groan, "V'6's are way too complicated."

Blake's sharp yelling cut off anything further, sounding pissed to the point of irrational thought, or slipping back into old habits he'd heard as a kid.

"Goddammit! Guess then we'll have a fuckin' come-to-Jesus meeting huh?! What more do you want from me?!"

Noma cringed at the angry tone, Michael cringed at the words, but did have to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from slipping, he hadn't heard those curses in so long it was almost entertaining. None of the others in Unit Six had heard them, if they had, it had been years. Blake was old enough to vaguely remember the start of the Extermination War, that and considering where he and his family moved from, their old community had still held on to hope of the old faiths, and in turn some of the blasphemous swears, Senator Blake wasn't known for keeping his language clean...he had gotten better and didn't swear like that in front of Michael, but the archangel didn't doubt Blake had grown up hearing those words spoken like that regularly.

Blake's voice finally died off, the frustration still there as something was abruptly thrown judging by the crack of an impact on the wall before the closet doors slammed repeatedly, the upper sergeant exiting the bedroom after a few more minutes.

He was halfway across the living room before he looked up and saw everyone watching him, freezing mid step as his gaze locked on Michael first.

"Aw shit…" Blake grumbled, sighing heavily as he rubbed at his eyes in frustration, shoulders slumping in exasperation. Caroline turned enough to see him, "He's calling you out again isn't he?"

"Yeah…Archangel I apologize, I should not-"

"Don't bother."

Blake cringed, first reaction thinking Michael was pissed off since the archangel's tone rarely ever changed, Michael winced a little as he caught on, quickly recouping his losses as Blake trudged to get himself coffee.

"You misunderstand, you do not need to apologize because it is not needed, you have every right to be angry about this. Your father is calling you from your duties is he not?"

"Yeah...wants me to take care of something, no idea what, refused to explain anything unless I went to him directly, don't know why the hell he couldn't tell me this last night...was there until almost four in the morning."

Michael nodded, "Then go, do not cause a rift in your family over this."

Blake hesitated, opening his mouth to protest and getting slapped upside the head by Eric.

"Get your ass outta here man, we can cover shifts just fine, and we promise not to completely burn the tower down trying to cook."

That got a weak laugh, Blake finally nodding and heading back to the bedroom, exiting less than five minutes later in black dress slacks and a white button up shirt, a suit bag over his shoulder as he passed his automatic to Alex. "Just reheat what's in the fridge, I don't trust any of you with the stove."

With that he headed out, steeling himself to take on his duties as a senator's son and not a soldier, Alex called after him when the elevator had to be summoned to the top, "Why do you assume none of us can cook?!"

"Because I know you can't!"

"Thanks a lot!"

"Anytime!"

Xxx

The senate chamber was comfortably cool this time as Michael eased into his chair, stretching his legs out under the table as he started to scan through the pile of folders at his place, Riesen was only able to get recent copies of the session minutes and reports, Romero had scrambled to get the rest ready by the time the archangel arrived. Playing catch up was going to be obnoxious.

Then again it wasn't like Michael had anything better to do, while still aiding in training and managing the Corps alongside the military, the archangel was still left with long hours of nothing. Those he had used to fill with flying, his own patrol shifts, and training Alex. Now he was lucky if a book filled enough time to justify sleeping more afterwards. While at times he welcomed the more relaxed schedule, he truly missed flying, his wings ached just thinking about it. Finding the need to eat and sleep more was a touch irritating, he hadn't slept through every night consecutively like this in centuries, and that had only been for no more than a fortnight because of injuries.

One of his hands drifted from the reports to slip under the table edge unseen, brushing against the soft swell of his abdomen, some days….more like some hours, he could feel the faintly there life growing underneath his skin, other times it was just a weight, faint pressure that seemed to increase if he laid on his back or stood for too long. The more time that passed the less angelic he felt, slowly losing the grip he had on just why he was doing this...when he'd argued with Gabriel...saying he could feel the new life...that had been completely different compared to now...like a freight train compared to a bug on the windshield.

It left him more than a little uneasy….and praying this was worth it…

Romero swearing softly as she hung up the phone on the far wall stirred Michael from his thoughts, bringing his focus back to the reports in front of him.

"My apologies archangel, the session has been delayed another twenty minutes."

Michael nodded, turning back to the reports and agenda, brow furrowing a little as he read through the rations proposals, the military was getting cuts again for some reason. Heck, V-3's and below were getting cuts. The prolonged gap between his arrival and others finally stepping into the chamber went unnoticed by the archangel, he would glance up at the sound of approaching footsteps, but was otherwise engrossed in the papers.

It took Consul Thorn's sharp clicking heels to finally draw his attention fully, Michael sitting back further in his chair as the woman dropped into her seat on the raised floor area, jaw tight as she fussed with the paperwork in her lap. The other senators filed in shortly after, Consul Whele in deep conversation with Senator Blake and William Whele…

Scratch that, Senator Blake was _not_ in attendance, instead Joshua was in full suit with the dark blue tie and lapels of the Blake household accenting his sharp suit. Blake finally broke the conversation with the Consul, nodding to William before heading to his father's seat next to Michael with a thick notebook in his hand, flipping through to a marked section. Looks like the issue his father was hounding him about was stepping up to take the session for him, a cop out in Michael's opinion as he gave the frustrated soldier and V-6 a slight nod when Joshua glanced to him apologetically.

General Riesen and Claire were the last to arrive, the general leaning heavily on his cane before waving Claire off to the side to observe. Michael personally thought her continued presence at sessions was long overdue.

"Ladies and gentleman, shall we begin? Senator Levi, I believe you have to first item?"

And so it began, Michael honestly drifted during the first few items, he cared little about law propositions or amendments, nor did he really care about how the nuclear power plant was getting closer to taking the full electrical brunt of Vega's demand, as long as the radiation and everything was kept contained and in check the archangel would let the humans be on that one. Senator Graywell did at one point ask for his input on a variation to a citizenship qualification, how a V-1 could move to a two or higher in ways other than joining the army. Levi was proposing something along the lines of Corps service, the soldiers selected served so many years and earned V-3 or higher status depending on their rank and specialties. Yet there were also a variety of jobs not part of active duty, such as barrack managers, technicians, record keepers, cooks...the list was endless. Riesen was quick to assign Levi and Graywell to write up a proposal for Michael to then edit and present.

The general was keeping a tight lid on discussion that could lead to branching off into best left alone topics, the session flowed smoothly, no arguments are serious points of opposition. Until Blake handed out a design proposal his father had presented for an adjustment on wall structure. Given that the walls were ten feet thick, and had a potential to crumble if enough force was applied to it, Senator Blake had been asked to come up with an improved design so to make modifications and prevent entire sections from collapsing. Apparently it was now up to Joshua to propose it…

Michael flipped through the designs, jaw tightening as he saw little change in the original proposal done six months ago, why it was taking the senator so long to make half an inch of difference in a support beam, the archangel didn't know.

Not for the first time he felt a sharp tightening in his chest, the pang of longing for times so far gone it hurt more to realize he had to work for the memory versus it coming at him full force. If there was something he missed about Heaven, it was the variety of angels and how efficient it was. A wall needed to be built? Done, someone designed it, one of the archangels signed off on it, design went to the builders and it was finished quickly without so much as a "but what if?". Michael had to clench his teeth harder once he felt the tightness move to his throat, it was bad enough the senate was uneasy with him normally, worse that he was pregnant in front of them, but he would do anything to keep his emotions in check and remain calm.

Joshua skimmed over the summary his father had written out, barely keeping the snide edge from his tone, contempt obvious as he finished and sat back down, dropping his head to his hand with a sigh. The senate barely allowed the proposal decent time for discussion, Michael didn't truly listen, he was more focused on reading over the design papers and glancing over at the frustrated soldier, Blake still hadn't looked up, barely saying one or two words to the handful of questions asked of him.

When the vote came through Michael watched Joshua closely, each firm "aye" made the soldier sink into his chair even further. The archangel knew why, this design modification would just waste time, resources, and soldiers' lives. Wider support beams as part of the wall internally would not stop the concrete from crumbling like dust if hit hard enough. It was the rigid block formation of the wall, one crack and it all came crumbling down like dominoes.

"Senator Julien, your vote?"

"Aye."

"Joshua? As your father's proxy, how do you vote?"

Michael finally got Joshua to look at him, the senator's son looking despondent and already accepting the fact that this would lead to further casualties.

"I vote not in favor."

Consul Thorn snorted softly, shaking her head in amusement, unless two other council members voted the same, nothing would be done. Riesen sat out of these proposals, only stepping in as a tie breaker. A motion needed an eight vote majority to continue without contesting, and the score was currently six to one.

"Consul Whele?"

"In favor."

Seven to one.

"Archangel?"

He hesitated, watching Joshua drop his eyes to the floor again, jaw twitching in anger. As his father's proxy he could vote, and propose, but not discuss unless the motion had been killed in the first round of voting. Those who voted in the negative got first change to speak over why, but Joshua seemed resigned that he wouldn't get his chance.

"Michael, what is your vote?"

Michael didn't turn as Riesen asked him again, keeping his gaze on Joshua as the man looked up, staring at Michael with tired eyes.

"No."

Consul Thorn choked on her drink, Consul Whele actually stood up in alarm, "What?"

"I vote against the design proposal."

Riesen narrowed his eyes slightly as Michael turned to face him, the archangel resting an elbow on the arm of his chair and dropping his chin to the hand. The general watched curiously for a moment before nodding, turning to the last council member.

"Senator Romero, your vote please."

Romero turned to face Michael, meeting his grey eyes with her sharp blue ones as she smirked, the some what unjustified delight in her tone appearing mocking as she spoke, "I also vote against the proposal."

That turned the tables, Joshua sat up better as Michael hid a grin behind his hand, letting his eyes show his agreement to the biologist's siding with Joshua and the archangel.

Riesen barely bit back a smirk, instead clearing his throat as the others shifted a bit uneasily at the blatant disruption to the norm. "Motion has been granted a three to seven vote, due to lack of full majority, motion is killed on floor and is open for further discussion, Senator Romero as the last voter do you wish to speak first?"

"I concede the floor to Proxy-senator Blake."

Joshua stiffened a little at his abrupt toss under the spotlight, glancing at Michael briefly and receiving an encouraging look before the archangel's face smoothed out again, impassive as always as the soldier/temporary senator stood to address everyone.

"This...proposal is flawed, my father not only took months past his original agreed deadline to complete the designs, but all it accomplished was adjusting the width of support beams that have nothing to do with the integrity of the wall."

Whele growled softly, "Uh Joshua...they're _support_ beams, they have everything to do with the integrity."

Michael bit back the snide in his tone when he cut in as Joshua tried to come up with a response eloquently enough, ok he kept most of the snide out, "David, the internal structuring of the walls is not and has never been in question, the wall failings have to do with the actual concrete surrounding the steel support beams. Any measure of concussive blasts or enough pressure can cause entire sections to disintegrate."

"So what are you saying then? The concrete isn't good enough? What would be better... _gold_?" The scoff in David's voice was enough to make Michael ball his hands into fists, forcing himself to look to Joshua instead of glaring at the consul.

Joshua bit his lip to keep his composure, looking right at Whele as he spoke again. "All widened support beams will accomplish is wasting valuable resources and lives. Not to mention the modifications would be worthless. It does not solve the issue of the concrete blocks having so much tension in their alignment that even the slightest misdirection causes countless fractures. It's like the molecular composition of diamonds, indestructible as a solid but once there's even a hairline disturbance everything fractures."

Senator Romero's eyes lit up and she stood to speak, glancing at Joshua for permission, he nodded and backed off a bit, conceding the floor to the biologist.

"What we need is still a solid wall, but one that is capable of withstanding the hits without crumbling-"

"And how the hell do you suggest we do that with rock?"

This time it was Levi who interrupted, the lawyer looking and sounding annoyed, like he had better places to be then in the session listening to all this.

It was William Whele who spoke up instead, having been Frost's replacement for now and was only supposed to be there to relay reports with Romero. "How about a catacomb?"

"Excuse me?"

"Principate?"

"Son, stay out of this."

Romero shut the others up before Michael could, the archangel almost ready to stand up if needed, something he really didn't want to do physically let alone out of necessity of the session, "Let him speak, I concede the floor to William."

The Principate nodded, rising and stepping away from his chair but no more, keeping that formal distance between himself as a substitute and the other actual members of the senate.

"Catacombs, interlocking hexagons, crafted after the natural formation from bees or wasps, while their structures are wax or mud, the strength of the formations is astounding due to how the forces of impacts or pressure is applied...it spreads the energy out across thousands of points of intersections."

"So we make the walls out of wax, sure that will stop an eight ball or Gabriel. Oh wait, we're in the desert...we could just 'wax' the wings right off the angels!"

Riesen slammed his gavel ball down abruptly, glaring at David beside him, "Consul Whele if you cannot control yourself then you will be removed from this session and possibly the next."

David sunk into his chair sullenly, staring at his son to continue.

"History of Vega's walls and those from centuries ago, do not stand up as well with simple block formation, we do not have the capabilities to make interlocking supports and blocks, the sandstone and concrete mix can't handle the carving necessary to do so. But the builders are capable of altering the blocks to allow give. In a catacomb formation, on side buckles, the two conjoining sides fold and meet together to turn a hexagon into a pentagon, still capable of taking hits and not causing as much damage to the surrounding pieces."

"Inquiry?"

Joshua stepped up, nodding to Senator Julien, "Yes?"

"How do you propose Principate, or for that matter Joshua, to modify the walls to do this? It almost sounds like an entirely new structure, and that is something we cannot do."

Will motioned for Joshua to take over, the proxy senator almost bouncing on his heels as he waited for his turn now that things were going better.

"The modifications would be more rearranging the block formation, there's always construction going on in parts of the wall, from repairs to expansions to alterations, the blocks are laid much like bricks at the moment, one on top of the other, overlapping in halves. To modify this, all we're doing is adjusting the existing support beams to form hexagons-or even octagons would work-instead of squares; and on the outer shells, the beams will be the anchoring points of the blocks, meaning an impact will on stress that anchoring point, since the blocks would be spaced independently of each other-"

Riesen held up a hand, barely biting back a smile at Joshua's enthusiasm, William's gaze darting between Romero and Joshua in excitement. "Enough Joshua, how long would it take for a proposal to be drawn up for this modification?"

The V-6 soldier flashed a brief glance to Michael, the archangel nodded almost imperceptibly. "I can have a basic plan done in a couple hours general, with William's insight on his wax structuring, I can have a rudimentary design on your desk this evening. If my father's on board, we can have a proposal ready by next week's session, budget plans included."

Whele broke his short lived silence with a snort, "Your father hasn't turned out a proposal that fast in years. How do you expect to get this completed in a week?"

Joshua's jaw tightened, the senator's son doing everything in his power to not show his anger at being mocked, it was bad enough his father dragged him between his two commitments, but to then have David Whele question Joshua's standings with his father...Michael was the one who sighed heavily in frustration since Joshua couldn't, the archangel glad Captain Finch wasn't in attendance and seated on his other side to hear the slip up.

Romero stepped closer to the proxy senator, "I have full confidence in Joshua getting this down, with or with _out_ his father's attention to this, and if Marc doesn't aid on this proposal then Joshua will be the one presenting and then heading the project."

A few nodding heads around the chamber gave Michael enough reassurance to relax a bit, Joshua settling as well as he let out a breath and subtly flexed his jaw.

General Riesen did let out a grin at this, nodding to Romero in kind, "Then I believe this is settled, do I-"

"Permission to speak General?"

"Senator Graywell…"

"I hereby move to assign Joshua Blake and William Whele, as a standing amendment to the wall modification proposal."

Romero was smiling as she returned to her seat, "I second the motion General."

Senator Julien raised a hand a second later, speaking before Whele could, "Question!"

Riesen had to swallow his smile as Whele gaped helplessly, covering his face with a hand as the general spoke, "Question has been called, there is a cease to all discussion and immediate movement of the current motion to voting, this is nonamendable and _non_ debatable, we shall proceed, Senator Julien…"

The voting was seamless, Michael speaking quickly when called on almost immediately, but otherwise kept his gaze locked on Joshua when the proxy sat back down, the wicked grin not leaving his face, when he did finally look to the archangel, Michael gave a grin of his own, covering it soon after with a hand as they both turned to watch Whele shoot down the motion, but he was the only one to do so.

Michael figured it had something to do with the manufacturing plan of the old design, House Whele controlled the power and industrial center needed to reform the steel beams, Marc Blake would have made a pretty penny on the process, Whele would have made money on the metal work. Completely changing things, especially who was in charge of the project, meant Whele just got dumped and left in the dust.

Xxx

Blake was still grinning when he and Michael and Eric returned to the Stratosphere after the session, Blake had an hour before he had to meet up with his father and William to begin, Riesen was also going to stop in to ensure Marc either helped entirely or stepped aside and ceased bothering the soldier. Michael was more than willing to allow Blake the partial days of leave to work on this, it was necessary and honestly amusing.

The archangel also knew how dangerous this was, not only from the political standpoint of a nonofficial member taking point on such a proposal, but from the backstage perspective as well. Whele was livid about the amendment and had probably gone straight to Marc to discuss it, meaning Joshua would be heading into a kicked over hornet's nest unarmed. Either things would go excellently, or they would go horribly. Michael was hoping for neither, he'd rather Marc calmly step aside and let his son do this, it would not only solve the crumbling wall issue, but it would ruin any chances of the senator trying to complain about Joshua not committing himself to his duties as a senator's son versus an Archangel Corps soldier.

Michael also doubted that that would happen...Fate wasn't that kind.

Either way, there wasn't much the archangel could do about it, just let Blake handle it in his own time, right now all that mattered was finding something to eat since Michael had turned down joining several of the other senators for a late lunch after the session adjourned.

Well until they walked into the soldiers' suite to applause and cheering.

Michael didn't hide his grin as Blake spun around to face him, the archangel chuckling and shrugging as little as the soldier gaped a bit stupidly.

His Unit mates clapped him on the back, praising his accomplishment in lieu of everything, and for mostly getting Whele to shut up.

The archangel settled onto a stool, watching his unit and their enthusiasm quietly, while they had every right to be excited about this-mainly the extra safety in a less likely to collapse wall-Michael also knew there hadn't been any guards physically within the senate chamber, and Eric had been posted at the end of the hallway, not the doors. Meaning somehow Unit Six found out about the meeting when it should have been confidential.

He really needed to get Max to stop bugging the chamber ahead of time.

That thought led Michael to pull his own ear piece off, glancing over the tiny buttons that controlled the device.

Or Michael could actually turn his own comm. link _off_ like he was supposed to...

* * *

 **Review Please!** _  
_

 **Tada! Whatcha think? Please review? Signed or Guest/Anonymous ones I don't care! I don't post unless I get reviews!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Dominion_ , its locations, characters, plot, etc. I do own this crazy idea and a love for angels, and a few characters thrown in...  
**

 **Summary: Six weeks post 1x04 _The Flood_ , AU. Ever since Michal returned to Vega after being stabbed, some of the Corps soldiers noticed he wasn't always the stoic, aloof archangel Vega's known for years. And Alex is about to find out why. Also...William Whele has a secret to tell about a night that went normally to everyone else but was actually something much bigger.**

 **To thegreatstoryteller, Cerca39, chrysolyne, Willow D'Forest, Lindgren, Biabara, Lutschino, revliesel, DeanCasLover22, XxXLuvTheOriginalsXxX: Thank for the faves and follows!**

 **To _Verity Knight (Guest)_ : I know! EEEP! I almost cried! Then him bursting out of the ground like that! And leaving to go to Alex after warning that jerk guy in Mallory! The Archangel is back! Here's the next chapter! Thank you!  
**

 **Part Two _Verity Knight_ : I'm sorry! Got caught up in gishwhes that I lost a week of writing time, there's the next one, hope you didn't go crazy waiting! Thank you so much!**

 **To _T (Guest)_ : Fun fact: half the humor is accidental...just kind of happens. Thank you!**

 **To _Megan (Guest)_ : Michael would be a great father huh? Thank you so much! Addicted? Wow...whoops I apologize for the long gaps lol. Here it is! Enjoy!**

 **To _Guest_ : Here it is! Sorry!**

 **To _DominionFan2778_ (Guest): Answer: Yes, it's easier with Noma as a human. Yeah...I kind of have a thing for Michael!whump, here's a lighter, nicer chapter, but sadly in the long run things get worse before they get better. Thank you so much for your review! The AAC guys are so much fun to write!**

 **To Guest #2: This is not the end, sorry got super busy...are you reviewing more than once? If so pick an anonymous name so I know it's you! Thank you!**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Five  
**

Xxx

General Riesen understood the female need to socialize, his late wife had been a butterfly amongst the political and friendly flowers that were the people around her. He also understood Claire had inherited this trait and was always one to speak with others no matter what her own moods were, being compassionate to all.

There was a difference between compassionate and understanding.

Currently, the general's daughter was entertaining the women of Vega's Government, Thorn, Julien, Romero, and Graywell. Riesen was trying to decide if he should step in as in the conversation dipped into more maternal topics, wondering if their talking would lead to an argument or drive someone to the Stratosphere with their thoughts.

"It's like nothing you will ever be able to understand until it happens to you Claire," Romero's tone was pleasant and reminiscent, an touch of grief leaving the lines on her face that had softened as she spoke, "Having children is something that is completely different from one person to the next."

Graywell laughed, "Or from one baby to the next, none of my pregnancies were anything alike. Not counting one was twins."

The conversation drifted away from babies, then somehow found its way back to it, Consul Thorn scoffing a little at something as she swigged from her glass, "I just find it ridiculous that _some_ people will insist on keeping a pregnancy when the outcome is no better or even worse than the beginning. Logically it doesn't fit."

It didn't take a genius to know who exactly Becca was talking about. Not that she would outright say it, but the underlying meaning was as obvious as an elephant in a room.

Riesen sighed softly as he leaned against the wall outside the sitting area where the women had gathered for the morning, listening to the conversation drift into the one topic he'd hoped they would avoid.

Michael…

It didn't take long for Thorn's attitude to turn bitter, while Graywell and Romero were attempting to defend the archangel, their words were weak, especially with Julien and Claire backing the Consul in her thoughts. The general huffed out a breath angrily, rubbing at his forehead as his mind went back to another night in Vega, one where while the conversation had been entirely different, the situation was rather similar...one choice to affect it all…

Xxx

 _2016_

Xxx

General Edward Riesen had only been acquainted with the Archangel Michael (yes the actual archangel) for roughly six months now. Between the retired military officer and defected warrior of heaven, they rallied those left in the area and fought back against Michael's own brother Gabriel, trying their damnedest to make a home for all those needing one.

Vega was slowly forming, hopefully by the end of the year it would be truly defendable, and just maybe the human race could begin to recover…

That is if the general could figure out just where in the blue blazes Michael had gotten to after missing several meetings in a row, at all of which he had been desperately needed.

The Stratosphere hotel was eerily quiet as Riesen trekked up the last two flights of stairs, the elevator currently only ran halfway up the tower, electricity was seriously lacking in the once brightly lit city of Las Vegas. The occupied penthouse suite should have been shut tight and silent.

Not filled with the sounds of breaking glass coming from the broken door tipped sideways on the remaining attached hinge.

Riesen pulled his pistol from its hip holster, clicking off the safety as he carefully eased around the door frame enough to see just what the hell was going on inside the suite, expecting eight ball angels to be attacking the archangel…

He didn't expect to find Michael hunched over and sitting on what was left of the bed in the center of the room, a half empty bottle of scotch or whiskey clutched tightly in one fist as the other was balled in his messy hair. The suite was just trashed, one of the panel windows was shattered, another cracked in several places, broken bottles of all manners of alcohol littered the floor among the remaining dregs of the strong liquids, the silk curtains that had hung about the room were in shambles, two of the rods bent and one ripped from the ceiling completely. Michael's bed was broken in half, caved in partially and ripped to shreds . Then there was the archangel himself, still healing scratches on both bare arms, faded bruises on his neck and hands...since the last time Riesen had seen Michael, the archangel had been completely fine three days ago, whatever caused these marks had left pretty nasty wounds if they were still healing.

Michael barely noticed as the general slowly stepped into the room after putting his gun away, doing everything to appear nonthreatening in case the archangel lashed out. Instead Michael tipped his head back and chugged the last of the bottle, throwing it casually to the side and not even reacting as it shattered against the wall.

He did however notice the general as he shifted to pick up another bottle, this one of aged red wine, the archangel jerked the bottle in his direction as if toasting the human's presence before he wrenched the cork out with his teeth, knocking back a third of the alcohol before letting his arm drop again, staring out at the fading sunset in front of him.

"Archangel…"

Michael snorted, the noise abrupt and harsh, head turning now so Riesen could truly see his face. The calculated and aged eyes were swollen and bloodshot, red rimmed from the tears still sitting beneath the surface and the ones that had stained the dirt covered face already. Michael was filthy, mud ground into his torn clothes, and blood soaked into his jeans and lower half of his shirt, Riesen prayed it wasn't his own...then again he didn't dare ask who it belonged to if it wasn't Michael's.

"Archangel...Michael...what happened…?"

"Eight ball attack." The archangel sounded as terrible as he looked, voice hoarse from the tears and likely screaming judging by how heavily he was breathing.

"Where?"

"Out...outside the city limits...threat's gone...nothin' left…"

"Are you sure? You seem pretty drunk to be making that affirmation."

The archangel growled, knocking back another handful of heavy swallows from his latest bottle, almost draining it this time, "Not drunk...can't feel the alcohol...doesn't work...just don't care…"

Riesen ignored the bitter tone in his voice, forgoing formality, "Michael, what the hell happened?"

Michael growled, draining the bottle and making to throw it like he apparently had done to all the others, Riesen grabbed his wrist, prying the bottle form his fingers before letting the archangel pull away from him in anger. The archangel moved to a table against the wall, scrounging through what was left of the bottles for anymore alcohol.

"Michael...talk to me, what happened?"

Again he was ignored, sighing the general stalked to the archangel's side, grabbing Michael's shoulder to get his attention and having to duck when a chaotic punch was flung around.

"Dammit! Answer me! What happened?! Whose blood is on your shirt?"

Michael paused, staring at Riesen before glancing down at his ruined shirt, fingers rubbing the dried blood staining the fabric. He pulled the shirt over his head, lean torso rippling with the action as he stared at the blood.

"Whose blood is that?"

The archangel swallowed heavily, eyes never leaning the shirt in his hands.

"Michael-"

"It's hers…"

"Who?"

"Hers…" Michael trailed off a bit, rubbing at his face with a hand.

"Hers who?"

That earned a growl, Michael almost snarling as he bit out the words. "Hers! The woman Jeep Hanson won't leave, who lives outside of Vega's limits to the East, the one who made Jeep get here to help when he could...the blood...it's all hers…"

"Michael you're not making any sense...what woman? Jeep? Isn't that the guy with the tattoos you told me about? The Chosen one-"

Michael didn't let him go on, practically vibrating in rage as he growled outright, the deep rumbling sounding so alien to Riesen the general had to take a step back, "Charlie's! It's her blood! It's all my fault…"

The archangel slumped to the floor, leaning on his knees as he clutched the shirt tightly and dropped his head to his hands in defeat.

Riesen moved to sit beside Michael, brushing aside glass pieces littering the floor before taking a seat. "Michael...talk to me...what is your fault? Why is Charlie's blood on your hands?"

"She's...She's dead…"

"How? The eight balls?"

Michael mumbled incoherently into his hands, jerking away from the general when Riesen reached for him.

"Michael…was it the eight balls?" Riesen repeated, voice firm as the archangel stepped away, breathing heavily as he tried to calm down. Instead Michael spun around angrily, nearly lashing out in rage as he roared out an answer finally.

" _I_ killed her!"

Xxx

It took Riesen another day to get Jeep into Vega, having donned military clothing so the tattoo covered man could easily traverse Vega's streets and get to the Stratosphere without drawing attention to himself or the fact that Michael was still technically missing.

The first thing the general and prophet saw as they stepped into the archangel's suite was the added glass on the floor, the second thing was Michael himself, slumped sideways on his broken bed, barely hanging on to yet another empty bottle as he looked to have passed out. Riesen shifted Jeep's son in his arms, watching as the prophet removed his jacket and tossed it onto a table as he grabbed a pitcher of water and stepped over to the bed.

Michael didn't even twitch at his approach, either firmly ignoring his intruders or was actually unconscious. The archangel did however jerk up and start spluttering as Jeep dumped the water over his head, soaking the archangel thoroughly.

"Get up."

That earned a groan as Michael refused to meet Jeep's gaze, moving over enough to not be lying completely on the soaked part of the mattress before he slumped down again, grimacing as he tried to ignore Jeep's sigh.

Jeep threw the plastic pitcher as the archangel, the container bouncing of Michael's head with a resounding smack, "For the love of...get up Michael! Make something of yourself!"

Again the archangel tried to ignore him, covering his head with an arm as he remained lying face down on the ruined mattress, growling softly.

"General," Jeep glanced up, "I suggest you come back in an hour, I'll get his dumb ass up and ready by then. Take Alex with you please."

Riesen nodded, holding on to the squirming toddler a bit better before leaving, he did glance over his shoulder once at the doorway, watching Jeep grab hold of Michael's ankle and fully yank him off the bed, dropping the archangel to the floor amidst growls and cursing in another language.

"Oh shut up! On your feet you idiot...what the hell is wrong with you?"

Xxx

Riesen returned to the penthouse level of the Stratosphere just over an hour later, having taken Alex to get food from the lower kitchens. Once he reached the top floor he knew it had been an hour well spent, the door to Michael's suite had been removed and set aside for maintenance to fix later, the glass and alcohol dregs had been swept and mopped up as well as the shredded curtains taken down. Michael's bed was still broken but the pieces were neatly arranged to be fixed later. Jeep was finishing up dumping the last of the alcohol down the sink in the kitchenette area of the suite when Riesen stepped into the room, passing off the grumbling Alex to Jeep for a moment when the toddler reached for a more familiar person.

Michael was leaning against the wall next to the windows, cleaned up, in fresh clothes, and looking a thousand times better than when the general had left him. There was still a look of being utterly lost in his grey eyes, a look Riesen didn't think would ever go away but how low Michael seemed to have sunk into himself.

"He's not as bad as he looks general." Jeep kept his voice low, Michael could still hear them perfectly fine, but was too distracted to care anymore, standing with his arms crossed over his toned chest to keep himself still.

"Jeep...what happened? All Michael would tell me was he had Charlie's blood on his hands...that an eight ball attack happened outside the walls."

Jeep winced, "Yeah...a couple dozen ambushed our-my house...couldn't even make it the ten more feet to the basement bunker by the time they reached the walls, had to hide in the bathroom...I didn't have enough bullets...if Michael hadn't reached us when he did I wouldn't be standing here right now...nor would Alex be alive if the eight balls hadn't taken him to Gabriel."

Riesen sighed, "I am sorry...Jeep, Michael also said that...that he killed Charlie himself…"

That earned a bone deep groan from the other human, the man rubbing at his face as tears formed in his eyes for probably not the first time in the last few days. Jeep held Alex a little tighter to his chest, reassuring himself the prophesized baby Riesen was slowly learning about was still alive and well.

"That's...not entirely true…"

"But you're saying there is some fact to it? Jeep I have to know if Michael had a hand in her death, for Vega's safety and those looking to him for protection-"

Jeep snapped, never one for listening to political crap or hear his close friend get torn apart by those who didn't understand, "And what would you say if I told you I had a hand in it as well huh? Michael did what she begged him to do ok? The eight balls had pierced her stomach and lungs and she was bleeding to death...I was holding on to Alex as Charlie almost dropped him, Michael finished off the eight balls before finding us. She begged him to end the pain...begged him to make it warm again...Michael...he-he did something with his wings, wrapped her up in them so she wouldn't feel the cold from the blood loss...I know he ended her pain, I don't know how or what just that she was at peace when he finally let her go...I took her body outside while Michael stayed with Alex...I thought he was going to stay with us the night but by morning he was gone…"

Jeep almost broke down as he spoke, only keeping his composure because Alex had taken to patting his scruffy face and shoulders, babbling baby gibberish as he stared at his father.

Riesen sighed heavily, nodding in understanding and condolences as speaking would likely make the man in front of him lose it completely, the fussy baby didn't need to see that.

"I should have gotten there in time."

Michael suddenly speaking made both men jump, Alex cooing at the archangel's voice as Michael turned enough to glance at them, otherwise he remained staring out over Vega.

"You did all you could Michael, and you know that, you were shaking as you landed, I could hear your breathing through the walls, what you do try to beat the fighter jet record for how fast you could fly?"

The archangel shook his head a little, "I could sense the eight balls a dozen miles or so away, could feel their intent in my bones, I did everything I could to get to you and Charlie in time and it wasn't enough...her death is my fault."

Jeep sighed heavily against, sounding exhausted with the conversation before it had really begun, he'd most likely already had it at least once or twice with Michael earlier.

"Will you just shut up?! For the last time it is not your fault...if you can't say anything nice don't say anything at all."

Michael turned long enough to glare at him, jaw tightening in defiance before his gaze drifted away again, a low growl sliding from his throat.

With an even deeper sigh Jeep passed Riesen his son again, moving to stand next to Michael and rest a hand on the archangel's stiff shoulder, speaking too low for the general to hear. Michael responded just as softly, voice wavering a bit as he spoke.

Both of them looked miserable, Jeep for losing the woman he loved and the mother of his son, and Michael...looked like half his world had just been ripped from his very hands. He'd lost Charlie...the woman he'd loved in an entirely different way than Jeep, but the pain was enough to leave him shaken to the core.

"...Lost her...what's the point of fighting my brother when I can't even keep those I care about alive…"

"Michael...you told me there's always a reason to fight, death...is inevitable...losing Charlie…"

Jeep's voice softened again and Riesen lost the rest of his words, but they made Michael slump further against the wall in grief. Riesen sighed heavily, bouncing Alex in his arms for a minute to soothe the grumbling baby who could sense the tension in the room. The general finally got a good look at Jeep's son, and that made him smile…

"Jeep...Michael…"

"Hmm?"

Michael didn't even respond, letting Jeep answer the general.

"Charlie may be dead...but you haven't lost her…"

"What?" Michael's voice was bordering on being caught between confused grief and angered passion as he turned to face the general.

"Charlie's still here," Riesen said, stepping closer and passing Michael Alex when the baby reached for the archangel, the sudden contact making Michael flinch but he held the baby protectively to his chest. Alex relaxed in his arms, humming softly as he tucked his head against Michael's throat, the archangel's chin resting on the soft blonde hair. Michael relaxed the longer he held the baby, stance easing from military straight to comforting as he calmed down.

"Michael...you're holding what's left of Charlie, look at Alex and tell me you don't see her."

The archangel winced, eyes squeezing shut even tighter as he tucked his head further as if to hide Alex from the world as he clung to the baby. Alex squirmed, leaning back from Michael when the archangel relaxed a little, staring at the gray eyes. The baby babbled happily, patting at Michael's shoulder before whining softly when he didn't find what he was looking for.

"General…"

"His eyes Michael...Alex has his mother's eyes…"

He was right, the crystalline blue was bright and full of life, the same eyes Michael had done everything to protect on the woman he'd died for at the hands of his own brother. Michael bit back a soft noise in his throat, gasping a little for air as his shoulders automatically rolled when Alex whined again, this time actually hitting the archangel with all his strength.

The obsidian wings stretched out behind the archangel, flapping a little to loosen up before curling just enough for Alex to see properly and reach for, the baby giggling in delight.

Riesen smiled, "You can look at Alex and see Charlie, can look at him and see hope."

Michael choked a little as he smiled as well, tears finally spilling over as he stared at the chosen one's eyes. Sighing finally in defeat the archangel lost the slight relaxed state he'd managed to achieve, beginning to stiffen up again.

"He...he can't stay in the city…"

"What?"

"Michael?"

The archangel shook his head, adjusting his hold so Alex was comfortable and still able to bat at Michael's wings happily, "Alex is not safe within the city, not yet...my brother is likely to try and come after him now that Gabriel knows his mother...that his mother is dead…" Michael's voice was shaking but a lot stronger that it had been even minutes prior.

"Are you saying the house is safer than here? Closer to you?"

Michael sighed but nodded, "For now yes...Gabriel can not find you directly unless he sees me with you, the best would be to stay away from me as much as possible."

Riesen cleared his throat, "The house, it's in line with one of the outposts, supplies can be delivered easily and discreetly."

Jeep nodded in agreement, "Michael?"

A low sigh slid from the archangel's throat as he rolled his shoulders again and hid his wings, passing Alex back to Jeep before the baby could start fussing at the loss of his feathered play things.

"It is not safe for Alex to be near me...not anymore...He...he will be better off staying away until Gabriel is dead."

The tattooed prophet sighed heavily, but didn't press further, as lost and saddened Michael sound, he was firm in his decision.

Alex was safer as far away from Michael as possible, still within reach but not close enough for Gabriel to associate the two together.

"Yeah...ok...we'll head out in an hour, there's a convoy heading towards Los Angeles then and we can hitch a ride."

Michael nodded, fingers reaching out as if to brush against Alex's cheek in parting when the baby reached.

Riesen didn't know Michael too well, heck he barely knew him at all besides minimal biblical knowledge and what he'd observed in passing the last few months.

But he'd never forget the look of heart breaking pain in the archangel's eyes as he balled his hand into a fist before he could touch Alex again, pulling away both physically and emotionally...having to let go of the one thing that had been keeping him going in this war…

Xxx

 _2040_

Xxx

Riesen sighed heavily, rubbing at his face in exhaustion from all the stress. Hearing in the sitting room now that the conversation had drifted from arguing to almost screaming the ladies were so tense made the general groan a little in frustration. He straightened up and brushed down his suit, stepping around the corner and nodding to his guards standing in wait for his departure.

"So tell me Julien," Thorn sneered, knocking back the last of her glass of wine, "Tell me why you think of Michael deciding to keep...this...thing!"

Before Julien could respond to Becca's snide request Riesen stepped in, effectively ending the conversation with not only his presence but a single sentence.

"Because Consul Thorn, at least with this baby Michael will finally have someone that won't turn its back on him or have to be pulled away from him, will finally be able to hold on and not have to let go."

* * *

 **Review Please!** _  
_

 **Tada! Whatcha think? Please review? Signed or Guest/Anonymous ones I don't care! I don't post unless I get reviews!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Dominion_ , its locations, characters, plot, etc. I do own this crazy idea and a love for angels, and a few characters thrown in...  
**

 **Summary: Six weeks post 1x04 _The Flood_ , AU. Ever since Michal returned to Vega after being stabbed, some of the Corps soldiers noticed he wasn't always the stoic, aloof archangel Vega's known for years. And Alex is about to find out why. Also...William Whele has a secret to tell about a night that went normally to everyone else but was actually something much bigger.**

 **To kahuffstix: Thank you for the follow!**

 **To _Verity Knight (Guest)_ : Thank you! Given up no...get super busy and distracted...yes...Riesen is a good guy, and Becca needed to be put in her place. And not yet so no spoilers please! EEEP! Need to have a binge night and watch all I've missed in one go...  
**

 **To Mina _(Guest)_ : Thank you so much for your review!  
**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Six  
**

Xxx

There was little that could legitimately make Alex Lannon actually angry. Being not only a soldier in the elite unit six of the Archangel Corps, but being assigned to Michael directly meant he had to have a lot of patience and diligence. Being the Chosen One and having to work closely with Michael even more made his life a whole lot harder and tested his endurance even further...throw in that Michael was pregnant and Alex was lucky if he got enough sleep at least one night a week.

Today however it was entirely the archangel's fault as to why he was pissed off to the point of irrational thoughts and actions. And Alex wasn't the only one, everyone besides Connors and Mitch who were checking in with Captain Wills for reports and weapons check, and Carla...was angry enough to be shouting stupidly when General Riesen stopped in to see Michael the morning after the senate meeting.

One problem.

Michael was missing…

General Riesen at least had a lot more patience than Unit Six did, waiting for one of them to notice he was there before clearing his throat to get the rest of them to calm down.

"Now that I have your attention, would one of you care to explain just why the majority of the Elite Guard of Vega's Archangel Corps is standing around arguing like children?"

Sgt. Mack winced, holding up his ear piece as he spoke, "Because sir...we may have slightly misplaced the archangel."

Noma hit him, "Ethan! Michael isn't some missing sock!"

Riesen snorted softly, shaking his head as the soldiers straightened up and went back to being the professionals the general knew them as.

"Sgt. Ryan, please explain the situation."

"Sir, per our shift rotation one of us has taken the task to remain in the room with the archangel should he chose so, at shift change at eight am the archangel was no longer in his suite and has not answered any calls on the comm link either."

That earned a nod as Riesen looked them over, the soldiers were genuinely agitated at having "lost" Michael, knowing them, they'd probably checked over most of the Stratosphere as well as checking with the hospital and captains on the off chance the archangel actually left his residence, it wouldn't be a good idea for the general to hang around while they searched.

"I will leave you all to your search then, please inform the archangel I stopped by and will expect his call tomorrow." Riesen turned to go, pausing at the elevator when it opened, "Oh and might I recommend checking the pool on the first floor?"

The elevator door shut as half of the soldiers bolted for the stairs.

Xxx

"No way in hell Michael's in here…"

"Not like any of us got a better idea Noma."

"Oh shut up Max!"

"Chill Banks! C'mon at least we can check, not like we've looked here before, who knows-"

"Shut up Eric!"

Blake growled, "All of you enough!"

They kept quiet the remaining handful of yards from the elevator area through the lobby to the pool hall, stepping into the humid room that didn't actually smell like chlorine. Then Alex remembered, rumor was there were only two functioning pools in Vega. One in House Riesen for the V-6's to use, and the old swim meet pool in the Stratosphere, long and deep for laps. Neither functioned with a ton of chemicals, instead were part of an aqua-filter system with the Agri-towers.

At first it appeared the pool was empty, none of the chairs or towels out of place one bit. Until Eric pointed out the towel bunched at the near end in line with one of the lanes. A black ear piece sitting on top.

Then Michael broke the surface of the water three yards from the other end, executing a beautiful crawl stroke across the pool back to them, head barely twisting enough to breathe for the motion let alone actually see anything around him. His hands hit the end where the soldiers had gathered, the archangel twisting underwater to be upright before he resurfaced, rubbing at his face with one hand as he panted for air.

Alex dropped a towel on his head to his attention.

Michael coughed, shoving the now wet towel back onto the tile surrounding the pool as he looked up at Alex crouching in front of him, holding the archangel's flashing ear piece up for his mentor to see.

"New Rule...Michael actually informs one of us when he leaves the penthouse floor for any reason."

"I did." Michael gasped out, still catching his breath as he used his legs to tread water, arms bracing him on the edge gently as he mostly floated.

"And who was that?" Alex's tone was cautioned and gentle, but his eyes portrayed just how pissed he was to the archangel staring back at him.

Before Michael could reply Carla bobbed up sputtering one lane over, coughing as she tried to climb out of the pool to breathe, her still weak shoulder giving out and having to grab on to Noma and Ethan to haul her out of the water.

"Side note…" Alex and Michael glanced over to Max, "Since when does the Stratosphere have a pool?"

Michael snorted, more to get water from his nose as he coughed a little.

Ethan spoke up before the archangel could, "Since when does Michael come down here and use it?"

"Since always." Michael cracked his neck gently, pushing away from the wall a touch to balance better, "I come down here every few days, you just had yet to notice. Sgt. Hanson has been joining me since the first night of your assignment when we arrived at the same time."

A yelp proceeded Max suddenly falling over the side edge and in to the pool, Caroline lunging to reach for…

His gun as the soldier hit the water with a satisfying splash and went under. Michael rocked a bit in the wake, shaking his head in exasperation as the soldiers laughed when Max popped back to the surface spitting up water. Caroline set hers and Max's guns aside, reaching a hand out to pull her unit mate out of the pool.

And was promptly dragged in herself.

Alex bit back his snigger amongst the others laughing as Michael sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"You alright?"

Michael nodded, still panting a bit as a hand kept a grip on the edge of the pool, Alex rested his own on Michael's wrist to keep him balanced, the archangel relaxing a little at the support. "I'm fine, just out of breath, it's not as easy to do this anymore. Getting a little harder every week."

"Oh?"

The archangel allowed a small grin to stretch his lips from their usual stone mask, "Not easy to maintain balance when I'm competing with buoyancy." Michael's free hand drifted below the water to rest against his stomach, eyes going distant for a moment as Alex chuckled softly.

"You ok swimming though?"

"Mhm." Michael nodded, "Gentle enough exercise to not cause pain. Dr. Rogers has yet to say stop and it's one of the few things I can still do that is actually work."

"And a senate meeting isn't…?"

" _Physical_ work Alex."

"Ah."

Michael sighed a little, glancing over as Blake stuck his head out from one of the side rooms, having actually done his job and investigated their surroundings to ensure Michael's safety.

"Hey guys there's a stock room here with extra swim suits."

"And you care about this why?"

"Cause I'm putting off having to go back to my dad and fix his budget plan for that proposal, he let me and William design it but then took over the financial part...which I then get to redo because he'll find a way to screw it up and make me look bad."

"Ouch man."

"Tell me about it."

Xxx

Michael really didn't care that about half his unit ended up joining him, Blake and Carla were the only ones besides the archangel actually swimming, Noma and Caroline had settled for soaking their feet sitting on side and chatting lightly while Alex lounged along the end Michael kept resurfacing at the most. The other three guys had decided instead to take posts at the three entrances to the pool hall, providing solid cover incase anyone entered the Stratosphere.

It was obvious Michael openly enjoyed swimming, not really noticing or caring that others were in the room and pool with him as he swam slow laps back and forth, as graceful in the water as he was with swords on his hands. Alex suspected he was only enjoying it so much because it was all he could really do anymore. Flying wasn't an option period and with his uneven balance it wasn't like Michael could comfortably do "demonstrations" at every training session, the archangel was having a hard enough time working with Alex one on one.

Alex spent most of his lounging time legitimately watching Michael swim to ensure he was alright, the archangel getting slower and slower each time he turned in the water, finally stopping and just floating on his back in the water with his arms braced on the edge to keep him still. The chosen one watched as Michael appeared to just about doze off in the water, bare torso completely underwater...well most of it...Alex had to bite his lip to keep from smirking as the top most curve of Michael's stomach remained out of the water with his toes, the rest hovered just underneath the surface.

By the time Michael stirred from his brief rest, Alex doubted he'd actually fallen asleep, only Blake remained in the pool hall, the others having headed back upstairs or to weapons check when Mitch and Connors returned. The archangel rolled back to be upright and treading water as he glanced around, nodding when Blake stood up from the lounge chair the V-6 had claimed.

"Lock the doors Blake."

"Oh-kay...yes sir…"

Once the senator's son had done so he joined Alex at the side of the pool where Michael had moved, rubbing at his damp face before gripping the edge tightly.

"Michael-"

The archangel didn't give either of them time to react as he took a breath and ducked underwater, bracing his legs on the side as he held on to the edge.

"What is he doing?"

"No idea…"

Michael answered them silently, black wings extending out underwater and flapping heavily in the clear liquid, stretching and flexing against the pressure before Michael had to haul himself above the surface, panting for air slightly as he blew water from his nose. His wings remained stretched out behind him, dragging a little in the water with how drenched the onyx feathers were now. The archangel was struggling to maintain a hold of the edge, grimacing as he got his forearms braced on the floor before the weight of his soaked wings was too much even for him.

That and he was obviously tired and cold from the water as he started shaking. Blake draped a towel over Michael's shoulders before wrapping his arms around one of Michael's, Alex copying him quickly before they bodily hauled the archangel up so he was kneeling on the edge and dripping water. Alex stayed crouching next to him incase Michael started losing his balance, as unlikely as that was the archangel did look pretty tired and it was easier on the soldier's already strained nerves to just remain by his mentor's side uselessly than to leave and find out he shouldn't have.

Michael winced as he flexed his wings a little, muscles straining to move the heavy appendages that dragged him down, Alex reached for one of the thick arches, intending on guiding the wing to drape along the edge of the pool instead of being stuck half in the water.

Instead Michael growled at him, sounding actually pissed off as he spoke with very little emotion.

"Don't. You. Dare."

The soldier nodded quickly, eyes not leaving Michael's as he moved back from the wing, hands up in surrender as Blake brought a chair over and several thick towels. The V-6 didn't question what he'd walked in on, remaining silent as he draped a towel over the chair before setting the others aside, moving over and offering Michael a hand to get up. The archangel needed both soldiers to get on his feet, once up he was fine. Mostly, his shoulders were hunched awkwardly because of his literally dragging wings as Michael took a seat on the chair, backwards so to not pinch his wings in any way.

Alex nudged the pile of towels closer, taking a seat in one of the lounge chairs a few feet away so to keep distance between himself and the apparently irritated archangel. Blake didn't sit until Michael had at least draped one of the towels over his lap, providing some cover in the room as fans automatically kicked on, the breeze easily chilling someone completely soaked.

Michael sighed loudly as he dropped his head to his crossed arms on the back of the chair, wings flopping heavily onto the tile as the feathers flared out for maximum air flow between them. The black feathers fluttered on their own accord in the heavy fans, dripping water as they dried slowly. The archangel groaned softly as he flapped the heavy wings, shaking a torrent of water from both before he let them sag back to the floor, sighing again in defeat.

"Want help drying th-"

" _No_."

Blake winced at the snap, glancing at Alex who just shrugged helplessly, glancing at his watch in concern as to how long they'd let Michael stay soaked like this in a room that was rapidly cooling down as the filters automatically began to drain the pool,. The system did so twice a day, no wonder Michael disappeared for a couple hours every morning, he could swim while most of his unit was still asleep and the pool hadn't drained yet, by the time it filled up again and was usable, too many people were awake for the archangel to slip away. That or the next time to swim was at ten pm and Michael was usually asleep by then.

Alex groaned as he lounged back on the chair, sighing as he stared at the ceiling, "Blake what's for lunch?"

"Soup and sandwiches, fast and easy since I gotta go meet with William later and fix that stupid budget plan."

"Nice...that sound good to you Michael?"

When he received no answer the soldier looked over at his mentor, Michael not having moved at all. "Hello? Michael?"

The growl he got made Alex narrow his eyes in confusion.

"Now what's your problem?"

Blake threw a towel at him to shut him up, standing as he grabbed a fresh towel and moved to Michael.

"Sir-"

Michael's arm shot out and grabbed Blake's wrist, gripping hard enough the soldier buckled a little at the sheer strength.

"Do that and you'll lose your arm."

The V-6 nodded, wincing in pain as Michael didn't let go right away, that made Blake mad and he twisted out of Michael's grip, moving as if buckling would make him land on a wing and forcing Michael to sit back and shift the feathers out of the way.

"Fine then...if you're going to be crabby for god knows what forget about it."

The archangel glared angrily, earning an equally pissed look from the senator's son as Blake took a seat again, lounging back and closing his eyes. Alex remained silent, glancing between the two as Michael sighed, shuddering a little as he set his chin on his arms, staring blankly at the floor in front of him.

Alex wasn't sure how long he sat there, caught between watching the ceiling and watching every time Michael would lift his wings enough to flap them slightly to test how dry they were, sighing each time as he waited.

It was late afternoon by the time Michael finally stood up fully, keeping a grip on the chair to remain balanced as his wings arched up and shook out, feathers realigning before he retracted them away.

"Close enough." Michael muttered under his breath, rubbing at his neck slowly.

"Close for what?"

The archangel cleared his throat, moving to a side bench and pulled a shirt on finally, rubbing at his face in exhaustion as Blake and Alex stood and up stretched, grabbing their guns as the archangel moved to the doors.

"Close enough to being dry to move upstairs, wind will dry the feathers the rest of the way…"

"Isn't that uncomfortable then? Retracting them when they're wet?"

"Not too bad just going upstairs…"

Alex's eyes narrowed, "How's that even work?"

"What?"

"Retracting your wings or whatever?"

Michael sighed, pressing the button for the elevator and leaning his forehead on the wall for a moment, "Alex I could spend the next several _days_ explaining to you the quantum physics of this or you could just take my word for it and shut up."

The soldier backed off, literally, letting Michael enter the elevator as Blake grabbed his arm.

"We'll be up in a minute sir."

Michael nodded, leaning against the wall and covering his face with a hand, looking pretty beat as the doors shut.

Blake radioed up to the penthouse, informing them of Michael coming up before he shut the comm link off.

"Alright chosen one, what the hell is going on with him? Michael's been moody since last night and now he's bordering on violent."

Alex shrugged helplessly, "I don't know man, I only had about an hour shift with him last night because of how long the meeting ran, you and Caroline had the night shift then Carla this morning."

"Exactly."

"Well what do you want me to do about it, huh? He's not listening to me either…"

Blake sighed, rubbing at the back of his neck, "Has...has Michael ever let you touch his wings outside of training?"

"No...not at all, just during training and that's because he's either teaching me how to fight with wings as part of the weapons or I get clotheslined for doing something stupid."

Blake nodded, staring off into space for a moment.

"What?"

He sighed again, "Alex...Michael didn't trust us-"

"What? Of course he does-"

"Just shut up ok!" Blake snapped, locking gazes with the sergeant in front of him, "After everyone else left, he made us lock the doors to the pool hall, and then barely let us help him when it was obvious he was struggling. Michael trusts us being around him like this...being pregnant and all since he's been so sick. But when his wings were out, soaked through , and just about useless...Michael wouldn't let us near him. He was snapping at us even though we were the only ones in the room...trusted us enough to be there-"

"Because he had no choice." Alex finished, sighing heavily as Blake pushed the elevator button again.

"One minute he acts like us being here is a good thing, then the next he goes and pulls a stunt like that where all we're trying to do is help. Something's obviously bothering him and whether Michael realizes it or not he's taking it out on us."

Xxx

Alex changed quickly once back up at the soldiers' suite, passing the kitchen to grab half a sandwich to inhale in the time it took him to walk to Michael's door. While shut, it thankfully wasn't locked as he slipped inside, pressing the button to close it again as he looked around the suite for the archangel.

Michael wasn't much different than when he was in the pool hall, having at least changed out of swim shorts and into long, loose pants and a tank top, this one with half the upper back cut away for his wings to have room without damaging the clothing.

The archangel was sitting on another chair backwards again, chin on his arms as he stared out over Vega, wings held up in the breeze from the windows. Alex paused at the edge of the stairs, watching the archangel's wings flex and bend, feathers stretching out to fully dry and straighten out on their own. It made the soldier wonder just how different things were when Michael could trust others, when his siblings weren't going to kill him the minute he turned his back on them thinking he was safe.

That's when he saw the light reflecting off Michael's cheekbones, the silent tears drawing the archangel to wipe at his face with a soft sniff before setting his chin back down on his arms.

Alex sighed softly, slowly stepping closer to his mentor.

"Michael…"

The archangel didn't respond, not even moving more than breathing as Alex made it to be in line with his left wing.

"Michael-"

Before Alex could move again the black wing slammed into his chest, sending him falling back to land on the stairs on his back, gasping for air as the wind got knocked out of him before he even hit the ground. Michael's wings shuddered, flexing into crisp arches before straightening out as the soldier stood slowly, stepping closer again and figuring he'd just startled Michael from his thoughts.

No such luck, Michael's wings twitched, arching up again defensively as the soldier moved, Alex finally backing off when the archangel's hands balled into fists.

Alex decided to leave it at that, sighing softly and just leaving.

Xxx

"So lemme get this straight, Michael actually _hit_ you?"

Alex nodded, handing Caroline the key to the archangel's suite as they stopped outside the closed door. He'd decided it wasn't worth broken ribs or a concussion to try and figure out why Michael was pissed off, instead he'd gone looking for the girls, if there was one thing Michael wouldn't do, it was harm them in anyway, even in training his blows were held back more for females than the guys. The chosen one figured it had to do with Michael's sisters, the ones he hadn't seen since before this war, besides Uriel who was just as likely to stab him in the back because it suited her.

The archangel clung to what he could and at the same time kept as much distance as possible to avoid getting hurt, Alex was just finally seeing how bad Michael hurt from all of it.

"Yeah...just see if you can...I don't know-"

"Alex...chill, I got this 'kay? Been dealing with bitchy guys all my life, especially in the Corps." Caroline's words were accented by the honey-blonde poking Alex in the side, laughing as he squirmed away from her like one would an obnoxious sister. That's kind of how Unit Six functioned, one big smart ass family.

With an overbearing, pregnant, and right now moody archangel…

Alex watched as Caroline stepped inside, walking right to Michael with no caution for his temper. While he didn't speak, the archangel automatically retracted his wings as she neared, the feathers vanishing seamlessly into his back.

Caroline stopped in front of him, kneeling down as she rested her hands on his elbows, speaking too softly for Alex to hear from where he was leaning in the doorway.

Michael shook his head, sniffing slightly before Caroline spoke again, this time Michael shook his head as he buried it in his arms, shoulders shaking as he gasped softly. The archangel let her tug one of his arms down, wrapping it around her shoulders as she moved closer when he lost it.

Alex stepped back at that, silently pressing the button to close Michael's door behind him.

Xxx

Noma had to switch out with Caroline when she got called for her weapons check, the blonde pulling Alex aside after he and Noma slipped inside the suite to find Michael had been convinced to get some sleep, curled up next to Caroline as she sat reading a book with it leaning against his shoulder.

The archangel had quickly started to wake up once Caroline had moved from the bed, moaning in his sleep as Noma took her place, gently rubbing his arm to get him to calm back down. Michael unconsciously moved closer to her, letting out a soft noise as he wrapped his arms around Noma's torso and clung to her tightly. Alex bit back a smirk with Caroline, Michael was most certainly _NOT_ cuddling.

Caroline dragged Alex out of the suite as quietly as she could, slamming her hand on the hallway door button to shut the door behind her.

"Ok boy wonder, I know you haven't shared everything about things between you and Michael and being the chosen one, and you probably shouldn't, but besides Gabriel does Michael have any other family?"

Alex nodded slowly, wincing as he could guess where this was going.

Sgt. Ryan wasn't done, "Alex... _dammit_...look, Michael is miserable, ok? He flat out fell apart the minute I touched him. And you know why? Cuz he said he wished he had his sisters back...now I didn't grow up learning a whole helluva lot about angels and heaven and judgement day and all but you'd think someone would have sided with Michael."

Alex sighed, rubbing at his face in frustration as he leaned back against the wall, risking looking to Caroline who was understandably irritated.

"No one...no one sided with Michael against Gabriel...and all those higher angels and what not? _Those_ are Michael's younger siblings...technically, I really don't know how that all works...but any day Michael is fighting them...he's killing his family...if any of his sisters are still around, they don't seem to really care about their brother."

Caroline's jaw tensed as she picked up her gear that Alex had brought to the door for her check. "Well then it looks like that whole 'one of us stays with Michael at night if he chooses' thing just got made permanent."

* * *

 **Review Please!** _  
_

 **Tada! Whatcha think? Please review? Signed or Guest/Anonymous ones I don't care! I don't post unless I get reviews!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Dominion_ , its locations, characters, plot, etc. I do own this crazy idea and a love for angels, and a few characters thrown in...  
**

 **Summary: Six weeks post 1x04 _The Flood_ , AU. Ever since Michal returned to Vega after being stabbed, some of the Corps soldiers noticed he wasn't always the stoic, aloof archangel Vega's known for years. And Alex is about to find out why. Also...William Whele has a secret to tell about a night that went normally to everyone else but was actually something much bigger.**

 **To _Verity Knight (Guest)_ : I know! Planning on doing that this weekend before college classes start...thenstill no spoilers as I have class at night ON THURSDAYS! AAAAAAAH! ok I'm done...spoiled? really? lol Well here's another, man I gotta get off the Michael!whump...Thank you!  
**

 **To Mina _(Guest)_ : Fast and Furious! For now...le sigh...life likes to get in the way...you're welcome and Thank you!  
**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven  
**

Xxx

Michael winced as he rubbed at his temple, feeling the pounding ache build behind his eyes as he listened to the clangs of swords and shouts of soldiers training. For once most of his Unit wasn't participating in this session, this training period was specifically those needing extra work with their swords.

Meaning Michael's headache was only being worsened by the bad blade work of those nearest him.

He'd given up remaining on his feet awhile ago, taking to sitting on a chair on the side lines and calling out to those who needed tips or directions. Mostly this method was working. Captain Mason, who was working with a group nearby, had picked up on the archangel's pain and was taking over when soldiers needed actual hands-on help with their forms.

Right now Michael was keeping the majority of his focus on two pairs of fighters in front of him, one not doing so bad, the other…

"Ow!"

"You're dead mate…"

Not so much…

"Prvt. Myers."

"Yes sir?"

"Try balancing on the balls of your feet, like I've told you to do so twice now."

"Yes sir."

Five minutes passed…

"Ow! Sonuvabitch!"

"Prvt. Myers…"

"I was doing it right!"

"No, you were not."

Private Myers' partner, Jackson Cliff, snapped angrily, turning to Michael slightly, "Sir, how would you know, you're not even looking!"

He had a point, Michael had taken to rubbing the bridge of his noise slightly to stave off as much pain and dizziness as he could, eyes closed against the gym's bright lights even with him sitting by the wall under storage racks to be partially in shadow.

"Just because I'm not looking doesn't mean I can't see him."

"What the fu-"

Michael's glare shut the soldier up fast, the red head gritting his jaw and dropping back into a fighting stance while he waited for Myers to make the first move. This time at least the private listened and managed to land a few blows of his own before getting knocked to the ground. Michael was loathe to admit his own frustrated sigh rivaled Prvt. Cliff's.

"Alright idiots! Rotate!"

Captain Mason's shout made Michael cringe, face stretching into a grimace as he hissed, covering his eyes with the rubbing hand as he leaned forward slightly, groaning as even the softer hum of soldiers switching places did nothing to ease the pain in his head.

Without even really trying he knew the two soldiers now in front of him were nervous and this rotation was going to be a long one. He didn't need to open his eyes to know they were shaking and glancing around nervously.

He sighed as he finally spoke, "Begin."

Just saying that one word sent a fresh stab of pain through his skull, and he cringed even harder as the clanging swords started up once more.

One of the soldiers yelped as she got smacked by a blade, the high pitch noise making Michael groan softly as he started to lose his equilibrium, glad he was already sitting down and wouldn't tip over. He'd hoped since he'd already had one bout of pains like this he wouldn't have any again for several more months, apparently like with this pregnancy he wasn't so lucky.

Another yelp made him growl under his breath, not hearing the soldiers move away as someone else stepped closer to him, hand resting on his shoulder before he could realize someone was there.

"Archangel?"

Thank his father Captain Mason kept his voice low when he spoke, Captain Carter's voice in the distance calling for the soldiers to move to the other end of the gym for a demonstration. The middle-aged captain waited patiently for Michael to force himself to look up, not trusting his voice at the moment.

"Would you like me to get your guards?"

Michael made the stupid mistake of nodding, pressing both hands to his head in pain as he hissed, leaning forward on his elbows and ignoring the strain on his back and stomach for the cramped position.

Captain Mason must have left his side, a few minutes later of listening to the rolling talk from the demonstrations stage someone crouched in front of him and rested a hand on his knees.

Sgt. Mack looked genuinely concerned when Michael finally opened his eyes enough to see him, the soldier biting his lip as he glanced back over his shoulder.

"Blake's getting the jeep," At least Ethan knew to keep his voice down, several others standing at the stage were still shouting and Michael had stopped biting back noises of pain, "Think you can stand on your own?"

Michael actually had to think the question through, first because his head hurt too bad to comprehend the question, then because he had to assess his ability to just open his eyes.

"N-no…" Man he sounded terrible, throat rasping and hoarse as he swallowed back the cough he knew would just make his skull explode. Hell, even getting hit in the head with Gabriel's mace centuries ago didn't hurt this bad…

Ethan waved over his shoulder at Blake stepping into the gym. The V-6 motioning to the captains on stage before slipping along the walls to get to Michael and not draw attention.

By the time Michael realized Blake was next to him, Carter and Mason had emptied the gym, the female captain having also turned off half the lights to dim the area.

"Damn this hurts…"

Blake hummed softly, "I already called Rogers, he's available if you need him."

"No…" Michael sighed, closing his eyes again and pinching the bridge of his nose, "There's nothing he can do about this…"

"…'This' being anything like after that dinner with Riesen?"

"Yes, just need to sleep it off...and remind me when I'm not in pain to tell Alex to keep his mouth shut."

"Ok, we'll remind you to talk to Carla."

Michael couldn't bite back the tired grin at that, sighing again as he sat up just enough to look around, trying to assess how messed up his vision was.

Ethan's hand shot out to grab his elbow as he stood up, ready to grab him if he started to fall. Michael made it to completely standing before his vision spun, swirling in front of him like a kaleidoscope that made him stumble. His guards grabbed his arms instantly, supporting him before he could drop to his knees like he really wanted to.

"One more time of that happening and I'm taking you to Rogers whether you like it or not."

"..'s not that bad-"

Blake wasn't letting Michael get away with this, adjusting his grip and starting to guide Michael on, careful to keep his pace to that the archangel could handle, "Don't argue with me, I just watched your eyes roll back in your head and you remained conscious, one more time and it's the hospital."

Michael winced, this was bad...he let the sharp tone of the sergeant go, feeling Ethan's hands hold tighter in agreement as they walked him to the jeep parked in the garage. Thank his father for the miracle of being in the first floor gym today…

He'd never been so glad to sit down than when Ethan all but shoved him into the passenger seat, closing the door as carefully as he could so to not cause Michael anymore pain than necessary.

Blake jumped into the driver's seat, mumbling that it was a good idea to start the engine ahead of time so the noise didn't bother the archangel. Michael was getting rather annoyed with taking care rides while being miserable, one hand was holding his head up as he leaned against the window, the other wrapped protectively around his stomach as the jeep bounced as it exited the garage, stupid speed bump…

"Sorry…"

Michael simply groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose again and ignoring the fact the spot had to be pretty damn red by now. At least the sunlight making it past the cloud cover and sun visor Blake flipped down for him wasn't making Michael's headache worse, it was bad enough movement was.

"Sarge-.. _.oww_...Ethan…"

"Sir?"

"Start talking."

"What? Uh...sir?"

"Start talking...or you will be cleaning up vomit from the interior of the jeep before we even reach the Stratosphere."

Ethan gulped audibly, on a good day Michael would have bit the inside of his cheek at the still present nervousness in the flighty sergeant, if he'd been on the upside of a "good" mood swing as Caroline put it he'd have outright smirked, right now though all Ethan got was a choked groan as Michael struggled to keep what little he'd eaten for breakfast down. He'd slept so lousy that when he finally gotten to sleep he didn't dare stop until he absolutely had to so he could get to training on time, meaning breakfast was inhaled on the car ride to the barracks.

At least after his minimal shock, Ethan did comply and start rambling, albeit a bit stupidly, but the nonsense was something to focus on other than the pain beating a horrible cadence in Michael's skull. Made the ride a bit easier…

Xxx

Alex was going to kill Captain Rodriguez, he'd been happily eating lunch and enjoying a little down time without Michael in the building when the elevators opened up an hour before the others were supposed to be back.

The archangel looked terrible, squinting in even the low light of the hallway as Ethan and Blake kept a hold on his arms, guiding him straight to bed without so much as an explanation to the others until Noma rushed to help, freeing up Ethan to explain.

"What the hell man?!"

Mack shushed him, dragging Alex and Eric from Michael's room while Blake and Noma got the archangel settled to sleep with an IV, Blake not risking Michael getting dehydrated while being in pain.

Once the door was shut the suave sergeant sighed and started talking, "It wasn't Rodriguez if that's what you're thinking...Michael got a headache soon after training started, Carter and Mason even dismissed everyone early once it was clear the archangel wasn't going to be able to continue. He said it's like the pain in his back from a couple weeks ago, there's nothing anyone can do besides let him sleep."

Eric sighed, rubbing at his neck anxiously, "Can we seriously not get the archangel through a single fuckin' week without him being sick even for one night?"

They couldn't argue...Michael was eighteen weeks into this hell ride of a pregnancy and since they'd been assigned to him there was at least one or more days each week where the archangel was almost bedridden or spent several hours miserable to the point of irritation.

And this week was no different…

Xxx

As much as he knew Michael would prefer the sleep over being disturbed, Alex also knew he needed to wake up for awhile.

Which wasn't easy considering that Michael had gotten worse overnight...even sleeping from the time he got back from training until almost eleven am the next morning, the archangel had steadily progressed from an almost crippling headache to being outright sick.

Michael groaned awake slowly, not even sitting up as he coughed into a fist that flopped back to the sheets lifelessly once he was done. Alex was going to be lucky if he got the archangel to open his eyes within the next five minutes let alone speak.

"Tag...you're it."

That earned a confused look from Michael who opened his eyes enough to focus on the soldier sitting next to him, "What?"

Oh wow...luck was on Alex's side, that was under a minute.

"You're turn to get sick...common cold's been running through the barracks since before Christmas, everyone's had it, including Riesen who almost never checks in at HQ. Now it's your turn."

Michael groaned again, blinking sluggishly as he shifted on the pillows he'd been propped up on at some point, breathing raggedly as he'd lost the ability to breathe through his nose sometime after two am.

"Can't…" Michael muttered, rolling to be further on his side and bury his head under a pillow, shivering a little from the low grade fever.

"Can't what?"

"...g't...sick…"

Alex snorted, "Yeah right...you said so yourself to Rogers your immunity is almost shot to hell, add in this pregnancy and you've caught the bug going around. Welcome to being sick other than throwing up."

That earned a dejected noise as Michael tried to cover his head with the blanket, sighing when Alex wouldn't let him.

"C'mon, you need to eat or drink or something."

"No…"

"Michael you have to."

"No."

"Yes, you do."

"Don't."

Alex sighed, "Stop arguing like a child, even Ethan wasn't this much of a wuss."

Michael's growl wasn't nearly as threatening since he broke off coughing halfway through.

"Nice try now sit up."

"No."

"Michael c'mon! You sound like shit, you can't breathe, and if you don't Noma's going to call Rogers back and jam another IV in your arm. Doc said as long as you can keep food down he won't hospitalize you."

The archangel ignored him, or had fallen back asleep which was really going to irritate the soldier if he had.

"Dammit Michael!"

That earned a groan as Michael finally rolled onto his back, rubbing at his face and grimacing at the pressure in his head as he looked to Alex. " _What_?"

"You do realize you're almost sick enough to be put in the hospital, again. And that this could damn well kill you."

"Wha-"

"Listen to me, you said it yourself, Rogers has said it, heck Gabriel's said it...this frickin' pregnancy could kill you. Getting sick every week isn't helping you any, and to be honest, most of us don't know what to do anymore."

Michael coughed roughly, accepting Alex's hand to sit up so he could breathe, groaning as it did nothing to alleviate the pressure in his skull from the congestion. One glance to the chosen one was all it took, Alex was genuinely pissed, but mostly worried, and if he was then all of Unit Six was on edge. Not like there was an encyclopedia on archangels lying around…

The archangel sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose but he nodded in agreement, wiping at his face from his watering eyes. He wasn't entirely sure if it was from coughing so hard or tears, he was too tired to tell or really care as he leaned on his bent knees slowly, holding his aching head up with a hand.

"...sorry…"

Alex sighed, "Nah...it's ok...just wish I knew what to do...for that matter wish I could turn around for ten minutes and know something bad's not going to happen behind me."

Michael's attempt at a chuckle choked, but he did accept the steaming mug from the soldier when handed it.

"Peppermint and honey, figured it was the easiest right now and Rogers said nothing too heavy so you didn't bring it back up a minute later."

With a careful nod Michael drank, sighing in relief at the soothing heat, he couldn't really taste it, but figured it had to be good considering seconds ago the thought of eating had turned his stomach. Regrettably he could only get down half of the tea, sighing in defeat as he handed Alex back the mug when his hand started shaking, almost falling sideways if the chosen on hadn't scrambled to set the mug aside and help him lay back properly.

"This sucks…"

"Like I said, welcome to being sick, I caught this too, in December. Do you need anything?"

"Jus' sleep…"

Alex nodded, pulling another blanket over the archangel as Michael rolled to lie on his side, breathing still a touch ragged as he wilted into the mattress and pillows. "Rest then, Max is on duty with Mitch and I know Noma's not going to sleep for awhile. She's itching to stay in here all day but Blake made her stay out unless your fever gets any higher."

Michael opened one eye long enough to nod in understanding, closing it again as fatigue dragged at him. Alex started to leave, pausing when Michael started coughing again to the point he sat back up to breathe.

"You good?"

"Mhm…" Michael winced, rubbing at his nose in irritation, "Alex…"

"Yeah?"

"Happy late birthday."

Xxx

Michael's fever rose just enough Noma reattached an IV to push fluids, Rogers wouldn't let her do anymore, nor was he making the archangel move to the hospital since even though he was miserable and congested to the point of being borderline numb, Michael was still able to keep food down. Albeit just tea and soup, but it was better than nothing considering when Connors made the mistake of commenting on Michael's red nose in front of the archangel, the thrown mug missed him by a good three feet to shatter against the wall.

Carla had proceeded to drag the soldier out by his ear and then lecture him for twenty minutes, everyone was now afraid of Carla.

And were giving Michael plenty of space, with the fever came a rather restless and irritated archangel who didn't need the stress of telling someone to politely "fuck off" if he didn't want them in his room at the moment.

Meaning when Alex slipping in the suite late the next night to check on him, finding someone else there as well had him holding his gun up instinctively.

"Be at ease Alex Lannon, I'm merely checking on my brother…"

Uriel's eyes flashed in the candlelight as Alex moved around the curtains to see her fully, the female archangel was laid out on Michael's bed sideways, wings folded along her back as she lounged among the pillows and blankets. If Michael had known she'd arrived, he showed no sign of it now, sleeping soundly with his head on his sister's stomach, relaxed enough the congested rasp had finally left his throat.

"Checking or spying?"

"What?"

"Gabriel sent eight balls and several higher angels to attack Vega a couple weeks ago, one said they were looking for Michael."

Uriel glared at the human, "Did he now? I guess I'll be having a little chat with him then after I leave here...but tell me, truly Alex. How is my brother? He's been asleep the entire time I've been here...like he can't feel my presence."

"Sick-"

"Well obviously…"

Alex sighed, sitting on the corner of the bed as Michael shifted in his sleep, sighing softly as Uriel's free hand combed through his dark hair gently. "He's been sick, off an on every week since the last time you saw him, the doctor is seeing some improvement but not a lot...two steps forward one step back kinda thing...this is hitting him hard and not just physically, you know he misses you right?"

Uriel's gaze shot up fast, the look in her eyes startling Alex because he couldn't read it like he could Michael. She finally spoke after several tense minutes, voice soft and grieved as her chocolate eyes turned to watch Michael's still face, "I miss him too...I miss all my brothers and sisters...this war hasn't been kind to any of us."

"Then why fight it?"

She didn't answer right away, swallowing thickly as she gathered her thoughts, fingers rubbing light circles on Michael's forehead.

"Did you know we used to wear collars human?"

"What?"

"Collars...has Michael never told you?"

"No…"

Uriel hummed softly, "Yes, our father made us wear these...metal and leather engraved collars, as a sign of loyalty...then they became the objects of our obedience...kept us in line...I never realized just all that they did until after I removed it twenty years ago...it was like constantly being led blindfolded to the edge of a cliff, and then willingly jumping. By the time I realized the war was useless...it was too late to stop it, Gabriel couldn't be reasoned with and Michael was so busy here in Vega I couldn't bring myself to see him...that and I prefer not getting shot."

Alex smirked silently taking in her words and watching as Michael relaxed unconsciously under his sister's ministrations, breathing deep enough now he was bordering on snoring.

"Man, he's out…"

Uriel chuckled, thumb brushing across Michael's cheekbone lightly before her hand went back to combing through his hair, "Michael has always rested better if someone else is nearby...comes from being so serious all the time, in his sleep he relaxes and clings to the nearest source of heat, I'm surprised he hasn't pinned me to the bed yet so I don't leave."

"Yeah, the girls have started taking turns staying with him at night, he relaxes better if there's company, not that he'd ever admit it…"

"No, of course not…" Uriel's sly grin earned a wide one from Alex, "I almost wish it was truly safe for him to go through with this…"

"With what? The pregnancy?"

"Mhm...and with you Alex Lannon...so many angels want you because you're the chosen one...half want you alive...and half want you dead, drunk on the power being locked out of Heaven gives them...eight balls are no longer controlled by the Legions of higher angels, they are getting out of control in the need to take over bodies to thrive…"

"And archangels?"

She winced, sighing softly as she refused to meet his gaze, "Are suffering...the longer the gates are locked and our father is gone, the more we suffer. You say you were not around Michael as a child?"

"Not after my mother died, Jeep and Michael wouldn't let me, not that I wanted to back then…"

"Mmm...since the gates shut we all have aged, not like humans do...maybe one year for every five or so to you, Michael does not look quite the same as he did when he first came to Earth for this. With the gates shut we are cut off from much of what we used to be able to do, part of it is not being able to see through each other or hear one another's thoughts. Another part is being weakened from the lack of the connection to heaven...it hurts…Michael must be feeling it the most now, I can barely feel him...can barely feel what used to make him an archangel...there's so little of Heaven left in him I'm not sure how long it will last."

Alex sighed, "Guess that's why Michael has nights where he sleeps off killer headaches or crippling back pain."

Uriel outright hissed at that, nodding in agreement and making to speak.

Instead she shifted when Michael moaned in his sleep, rubbing at his eyes as he blinked in the low light, narrowing his gray gaze at his sister's presence. Uriel simply smiled gently when he opened his mouth to question it, moving her hand away from his head. Michael didn't let her, stifling a cough as he kept her hand from moving away. His sister smiled wider, returning to her petting as Michael shifted to wrap an arm around her waist, relaxing against her in exhaustion.

Her wings, while just as ink black and deadly as Michael's, had just a bit more finesse in the way they stretched out, the upper one extending to drape over Michael as he shuddered from the fever, sighing at the heat the feathers provided.

"Get some rest Alex Lannon, my brother will sleep better now and I will be gone before the next guard switch." Uriel spoke gently, fingers rubbing soft circles on Michael's temple as he drifted back to sleep under her wing.

Alex only complied when it was obvious Michael wouldn't notice his presence anyway, the male archangel relaxed to the point Uriel might have to clean her top if she wasn't careful. Not that Michael drooled in his sleep but he was so out of it and still so congested it wouldn't surprise Alex.

He stretched out on the other end of the bed, leaving Michael trapped between his sister and the human for the rest of the night.

Xxx

Michael woke up with a start when something hit the floor of his bedroom, he groaned as he sat up to look around and check, rubbing at his side from sleeping on it so long. His head still felt like he was swimming in a dense fog, but at least he could breathe properly, and judging by the clammy feel to his skin the fever had broken sometime in the night.

Probably when he'd been sleeping under his sister's wing for several hours.

A low groan preceded Alex sitting up stiffly, rubbing at his head from having fallen off the bed.

"Most people sleep on the bed."

"I was...then decided to do a gravity check…"

Michael chuckled a bit weakly, clearing his throat as he tried to stand up and failed, grunting softly at his stiff limbs.

"Ever thought about waiting a minute for me to get up and help?"

"Thought about yes, decided not to wait."

Alex smirked, standing with a wince as he stretched and moved to help Michael stand up, the archangel just needed something to hold on to as he gained his footing, stretching his back once upright.

"Feeling better?"

"Immensely...mostly hungry…"

The soldier smirked, "I'll go bug Blake then."

"Thank you."

The archangel moved slowly, heading to the bathroom to shower as Alex stripped Michael's bed, balling the sheets up and heading out to convince Caroline to find clean sheets.

"And Alex, I would rather you kept Uriel's visit to yourself."

"Of course."

Michael nodded gratefully, hand on his stomach as he leaned against the wall outside the bathroom for a minute, eyes staring blankly.

"You ok?"

With a soft sigh Michael nodded, rubbing the growing bump gently as he turned to look out the windows with a pensive gaze. "Just...sometimes I wish things had been different...that I didn't have to go through hell for my sister to care more than her own curiosity."

Alex didn't quite keep the worry from his voice when he spoke again, turning to face Michael as the archangel remained in one place. "Think it'll be worth it?"

"What do you think?"

"I hope so, think it'll be better...but I'm not the one pregnant."

Michael had to work to get the words out, forcing himself to face Alex to respond.

"I pray you are right."

* * *

 **Review Please!** _  
_

 **Tada! Whatcha think? Please review? Signed or Guest/Anonymous ones I don't care! I don't post unless I get reviews!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Dominion_ , its locations, characters, plot, etc. I do own this crazy idea and a love for angels, and a few characters thrown in...  
**

 **Summary: Six weeks post 1x04 _The Flood_ , AU. Ever since Michal returned to Vega after being stabbed, some of the Corps soldiers noticed he wasn't always the stoic, aloof archangel Vega's known for years. And Alex is about to find out why. Also...William Whele has a secret to tell about a night that went normally to everyone else but was actually something much bigger.**

 **To _Verity Knight (Guest)_ : You're welcome! Ok ok! I will catch up! Just not right away, gotta sit and have the time to watch all three that I missed. I bid thee luck in your endeavors, you will be busy but it will be worth it! Thank you so much!  
**

 **To Mina _(Guest)_ : You're welcome! Thank you for your review!  
**

 **To Hikaru2125 (Guest): Wow thank you so much!**

 **Geez Louise over a hundred reviews! Thank you all so much! Keep them coming because I just write faster with more reviews!**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight  
**

Xxx

As much as Alex liked sleep, (it was kind of necessary as well) he didn't mind getting up earlier than what had become the normal lately when it came to going with Michael to an appointment with Rogers. Alex and his unit had been almost holding their breaths the last few days in anxiety, waiting for the other shoe to drop. Besides the initial few hours after waking up and starting to move around again, Michael had recovered from his two-day cold in a snap. And hadn't been sick since, meaning after Noma had called Rogers about Michael having gotten sick again, the doctor hadn't seen Michael for just over two weeks.

Unit Six, while a bit anxious, was also happier because of this, Michael looked a thousand times better. Ethan got hit in the head with Michael's boot again because he stupidly brought up the "pregnancy glow" in front of the archangel. Alex had gladly given him a high-five for that one though, Ethan was right, the archangel was doing a lot better and wasn't nearly as pissed off because of it.

Unfortunately he was about to be as Dr. Rogers walked into the exam room five minutes late in full scrubs and a steaming mug of coffee.

"I need to stop agreeing to morning appointments after twenty-four hour shifts. Good morning archangel, I hope you are faring better than I am right now."

Michael actually smiled from where he was sitting on the side of the exam bed, at least he was awake. Alex had been the lucky one to stay with Michael most of the night and slept for part of it, Caroline was the one who had been up since eleven pm and had earned the right from Blake to fix breakfast since the V-6 was gone most mornings right now with his dad for the wall construction, that proposal had passed with flying colors. Least to say Caroline was cranky where she sat in the corner up against the door, hoping to get through this appointment and go to bed while Michael and Alex and Carla met up with the others besides Blake and Max for training.

Why the heck Michael could sleep just fine from 9pm to just after five in the morning and be wide awake for a six-thirty appointment was beyond the chosen one entirely, but that didn't matter at the moment, what did matter was paying attention as Rogers and Michael talked, the doctor easing one of the archangel's boots off as Michael winced.

" _Oww_ …"

"Thought so," Rogers was careful as he felt along Michael's ankle, the good one since the other had the nasty scar on it, "Completely normal for your ankles to be swelling, and it is not too bad either, I suggest keeping your boots off whenever possible, and look into getting perhaps a wider pair in the next month or so. I know staying off your feet for long periods of time isn't quite an option but if you have the down time use it."

Michael nodded in understanding, flexing his foot before replacing the boot as Rogers swigged from his coffee mug and started calibrating the ultrasound machine.

"Anything else been bothering you? I have to admit not having Sgt. Banks or Sgt. Hanson here call me has been rather enjoyable."

"For both of us," Michael admitted, laying back slowly and sighing a little once flat, tugging his shirt up automatically as Dr. Rogers shook up a bottle of the blue gel to warm it up, "Just minor indigestion at night, almost can't feel it."

"Oh? When did this start?"

"A few days ago."

Carla squeaked, bouncing on her toes marginally where she was standing across from the exam bed against the wall. She was biting her lip to keep quiet and Alex couldn't help from smirking at her obvious excitement over something.

"Sgt. Hanson am I going to have to ask you to leave?" Rogers was smirking as well, trying everything he could to keep his tone serious but failing miserably from exhaustion and knowing.

"Nope."

Michael grinned, tipping his head to watch the screen as Rogers began his exam, almost on autopilot as he watched Michael instead.

"Is this indigestion after eating at night or any particular time?"

The archangel shrugged, sounding distracted when he spoke, "Just at night...started after eating once but another night it was as I was falling asleep."

Carla squeaking again actually made Michael turn away from the screen, the blonde ducking her gaze sheepishly and having to clear her throat to calm down.

Rogers chuckled, "That isn't entirely uncommon at twenty weeks, though it is either one of two things…and Sgt. Hanson if you can't keep quiet you are leaving."

"Sorry! C'mon doc, the last time I was in here was with my sister and that was a big deal too."

"With what Carla?" Alex asked, earning a wicked grin from the short soldier as Rogers turned back to the ultrasound machine when Michael rolled his eyes and sighed softly.

"It's either indigestion like you said archangel, or it's you just starting to feel this little one moving so much, like now-oh really?"

Rogers must have been tired if he was arguing with someone who couldn't hear him, the five month old developing fetus was shifting nonstop and then curling into tight balls, rolling out of view of the ultrasound wand completely before Rogers could shift it again. "You won't feel solid kicks for a couple more weeks, but the bordering on upset stomach is likely the start, this little one is so active I'm surprised you haven't noticed sooner, then again being sick won't help anything."

Michael chuckled a little, not turning his head away from the screen now that Rogers had found the right angle again, all any of them could see was the profile and most of one foot, the image looking so tiny in comparison to the archangel on the exam bed. The doctor quickly completed his own assessment, saving images to his computer pad while Michael continued to watch the screen closely, eyes soft. As Rogers started to put the wand away Carla whined softly, grumbling under her breath as the doctor turned fully to glare at her.

"Sgt. Hanson-"

"Doc! It's 20 weeks…"

"And Michel has not asked me so no."

"Aww…"

Alex's brow furrowed as he glanced to Carla, too confused to smirk at Caroline who was falling asleep sitting up. "Not asked for what?"

Carla whined, "The gender of the baby! Can really start telling at 20 weeks!"

Rogers laughed, "My dear, I've known since the blood tests and DNA mapping."

"And didn't tell anyone?!"

"Sgt. Hanson lower your voice, and no I have not."

The blonde groaned loudly, banging her head back against the wall, most medical professionals would be irritated with her lack of class but Rogers merely smirked. Then Alex remembered, Carla's medically inclined sisters worked either in ICU or on the maternity floor, the soldier has known Rogers for years and if it weren't for her rebelling against family tradition, would technically have the most medical training alongside Noma, took the classes but not the tests.

"Michael...don't you want to know?"

The archangel finally took his eyes off the ultrasound machine where Rogers had left a still image loaded, voice calm and even when he spoke, "No, not yet."

Carla sighed, crossing her arms over her chest defiantly but she shut up, Rogers nodded in approval as he turned back around, completely missing the sergeant sticking her tongue out at the back of his head. Michael glared at her briefly but couldn't keep the serious face when he looked back to the screen as Rogers began pointing things out, explaining the development and features visible.

Michael mostly listened, questioning things only if he really couldn't get it from the conversation. By the time the two were done, with Carla interjecting a few things no one besides Rogers would have thought of, Caroline had actually fallen asleep against the door and Alex was feeling much better about everything.

And so was Rogers.

"Well then, all clear to go Archangel, I will let you get about your day while I get some sleep. And I hope you continue this healthy streak because if I have any reason to see you before our next appointment I'm putting you on bed rest for a month."

Michael chuckled, sitting up carefully and rubbing at his back before he stood up.

"I will hold you to that Doctor."

Xxx

Alex was truly enjoying this training session, even with Rodriguez being one of the three captains besides Michael in the gym. This time, it was Unit Six and half of Unit three against two thirds of Unit Four, the experienced soldiers using the time to sharpen up on their skills and train with people equal to their skills.

AKA Alex got to kick some ass without shedding any blood.

Not that he wasn't getting beaten either, his partner was pretty good and the two were going back and forth rather well.

Michael was even enjoying himself, coaching two of the younger soldiers positioned on the middle of the gym floor, the pair were happy to be working with the archangel and were avoiding making things awkward as Michael walked them through more complicated forms with their hand-to-hand combat.

The chosen one turned his back on them for five minutes, earning himself a partial black eye and new bruise on his leg as Greg Mason got past his defenses, Alex retaliated by sucker punching the red head in the stomach and tackling him to the ground.

A sharp shout echoed in the gym, but Alex didn't turn around like most of the soldiers did, he didn't recognize the yell right away and Greg was trying to take his head off with a roundhouse kick. Alex had more pressing matters to focus on. Until someone yelled the archangel's name across the gym in sheer panic.

Alex turned to see half the soldiers backing off from the center of the gym while the rest had made a partial circle.

Michael was on his knees…

Alex couldn't run fast enough.

Xxx

Sgt. Williams and Sgt. Richards were both accepting and eager to learn. Making Michael's day that much better as he usually only had to show them something new once and they got it, executing near perfect copies as they sparred, dancing lightly around each other.

Michael would have been having a slightly less of a good day if these two soldiers weren't so relaxed. Once they knew the proper moves, Williams and Richards resorted to bantering back and forth, their snide commentary about each other making the archangel's time worth it.

At least the other captains had picked up the slack as Michael had stepped back from things. Active duty was a whole other topic, but training wise Michael had stopped working with entire sections, focusing on smaller groups to better manage his time and be easier physically. The majority of the time this worked extremely well, the rare times it didn't were when Rodriguez was being an ass or less experienced soldiers needed more help than Michael could give them, meaning people got shuffled around and took up time in the sessions.

Today the two soldiers were taking most of his focus only because Michael wasn't exactly _wanting_ to pay attention to many of the others groups. Supposedly because they were doing fine and didn't need his immediate supervision, Michael wasn't going to admit it was because Williams and Richards were more entertaining…

"Oomph!"

"Trying ducking next time."

"Yeah no shit Rich."

"Shut up Will."

Michael's eyebrow rose slightly, shifting his weight on his feet so his ankles weren't so stiff, he gestured subtly to Sgt. Williams' feet, making sure the soldier rebalanced himself before beginning again, crossing his arms back over his chest. He was completely ignoring the fact that his forearms rested comfortably on the swell of his stomach with very little effort…

"Sgt. Wills, form three."

"Yes sir."

Richards stretched his neck a little, holding up his arms properly to block the expected punch, he completely missed Michael tapping four fingers on his own arm, nodding to Wills when the soldier winked. The other soldier wasn't able to block the different move, taking the hit hard in his side and falling to one knee.

"What the hell?! That wasn't three!"

Michael sighed a little, "You hear one thing and see another, what _should_ you have done?"

"Not get hit in the side…"

Williams laughed, helping Richards to his feet, "Dude, you squeak like a girl."

"You snore like a chainsaw cutting up potatoes!"

"Really? Potatoes?"

"Gentleman," Michael's tone wasn't quite irritated, but both soldiers straightened up, "Sgt. Wills, seeing as your sparring partner could not complete the block, perhaps you should demonstrate?"

"Great idea!"

"You have no idea which one I am talking about."

"Not a clue!"

That almost got a grin from Michael, the archangel squaring his stance and turning to Richards. "Sergeant."

"Sir?"

"Hit me."

"What?"

Michael raised an eyebrow in expectation, "I said, hit me."

"Uh...sir…"

The archangel shifted his weight, hands on his hips as he waited for the soldier to get his head out of his ass, "Glance the blow to my left, aim for Sgt. Davidson behind me, but 'strike' me with form four, I'll block it so the two of you will stop beating one another senseless."

Williams opened his mouth to protest, sighing and shaking his head when Richards glared back, straightening out and prepping to make the strike.

Michael eased into the stance to block it, arms held to completely shield his left side like one was supposed to. Richards nodded to let him know the soldier was about to move, not going against his orders but doing everything possible to make this as smooth as possible.

Sgt. Richards did not hit him.

No matter how many times Michael was later asked, Sgt. Richards did _NOT_ in anyway shape or form hit Michael, his swing was perfectly off to the side, even glancing by Michael's arms and not touching the archangel at all other than what Michael was _supposed_ to do.

Michael twisted as was expected for this block, bringing his left arm up to deflect the swing. His right arm was supposed to then counter strike Richards in the shoulder or side. Instead, one of the other pairs of soldiers Michael was supervising hit the gym floor with a loud thud, one of them landing on his face and shouting loud enough it echoed in the gym.

The archangel turned his head to look instinctively at the pair, right arm moving with him and forcing Michael's left leg to stretch as he twisted to balance.

Now in the thousands of years Michael had been alive, he'd been injured numerous times, some things were minor, a feather cuts his cheek or arm and he's healed within seconds without even realizing it. Other times...like with Furiad, he gets hurt to the point there's an actual risk to his life as angelic immortality isn't quite as flawless as most humans would expect.

Feeling something literally rip inside his abdomen before a wave of vertigo had him stumbling…

That was a new one.

The grunt he let out as he stepped away from Richards was enough for the soldier to freeze in panic, jumping back to give Michael room. Williams had the foresight to step forward as Michael gasped, trying to draw in air as the nausea made his head spin.

"Shit!"

Michael had to admit that's kind of how he was feeling as the two sergeants grabbed his arms, easing him down to the floor when he started to buckle. Richards was outright shaking as he stood once Michael was crouching on his hand and knees, left hand pressed against his side as he stared at the floor in confusion, trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

Williams stayed right with Michael as Richards ran for the nearest captain. The archangel couldn't get his voice to work, choking a little as he tried to sit back on his heels.

He wasn't expecting to suddenly gag and throw up just before Captain Carter and Sgt. Long could get to him.

Someone screamed, and Michael really wish they hadn't, the noise turned the vertigo into a stab of pain right to his stomach and he heaved again as Eric grabbed his shoulders to hold him upright.

Captain Carter screamed across the gym as several sets of feet came running at them, "Get medical in here _NOW_!"

The archangel couldn't figure out why she sounded so panicked until he opened his eyes...oh crap…

...Michael was vomiting up blood…

Xxx

Alex made to Michael's side eight seconds after Eric did, the archangel clinging to Long's jacket as one hand remained against his side. The archangel looked panicked, not in pain, just panicked.

Five seconds after Alex crouched down next to his mentor, someone handed him a bucket as Michael gagged again, passing Lannon towels to put down. Michael grimaced before heaving into the bucket, this time what he'd eaten for breakfast came up tinged with more blood than Alex had seen in a long time.

Noma was suddenly in front of Michael, trying to get him to look up, "Medics are in the building, Rogers is on his way...Michael what happened?"

The archangel groaned, trying to catch his breath as he blinked sluggishly.

"Some...thing...t-...something ripped…"

The look on Noma's face wasn't one Alex or Eric wanted to see. Captain Carter didn't like it either as she hissed angrily, snapping at Rodriguez and Mason to get the others "out of this fuckin' gym you morons!". The rest of Unit Six was hovering nearby, Carla shifting to kneel alongside Michael to brace his back as he coughed and threw up again, at least time there was less blood and more stomach acid.

"Eric, get him laying down."

"Are you crazy-"

"Not on his back you dumbass!"

Noma shoved Long aside, pushing Alex to get him to help as she and Carla eased Michael into the recovery position on his right side, allowing him to throw up if he had to, but getting his body to settle down the last two minutes before the medics made it up to their floor. Michael gasped for air, doing everything he could to keep still. The soft groans sliding from his throat set Alex on edge, he couldn't tell if Michael was in pain or not, couldn't tell anything about this, one thing for sure...Rogers was going to be pissed.

Xxx

The medics had him on a stretcher and in the ambulance when Rogers arrived, the doctor looking just as tired as he had five hours ago, but he was collected as he jumped into the vehicle and slid in next to the medic in the back alongside Noma and Alex. Noma for her training...Alex because Michael refused to let go of him when the medics had asked him to.

"What the hell happened?!" Rogers snapped.

Noma was breathless as she spoke, and if Michael could convince his eyes to open he'd see she was panicked, "All Michael could tell was something ripped, sparring training-"

"Someone _hit_ him?!"

Michael groaned loudly, one leg flexing as he tried to move, now he was in pain, and Alex pinned his arms to the gurney so he didn't rock himself off.

"Not...hit…"

Rogers sighed in relief, already firing up the ultrasound machine installed in the ambulance. The medic was busy with something else, Michael really couldn't tell what, couldn't tell much of anything besides the pain in his torso and the fog taking over his head...this was nothing like the head cold…

"Archangel, can you tell me what's wrong…"

That was harder to answer, didn't help that the medic next to Rogers was prodding the archangel, then Noma was doing something alongside Rogers...and Alex, ok he wasn't doing anything besides be Michael's life line at the moment. It took a lot of effort to speak, and even then he wasn't sure, "...spinning…"

A mask was over his face now, the oxygen made it a little easier to understand what was going on, not that he understood it anyway, medical...stuff...was never his area besides basic first aid or battle triage.

Rogers moved Michael's shirt, swearing under his breath as his fingers brushed against Michael's side.

Michael cried out, the heat from just the light touch making his vision start to black out. He completely missed what Rogers said that made Noma cuss loudly, Alex tensing at the words.

"Wait _what_?!"

"Jason! Drive faster!" Rogers sounded pissed, Michael wished he could focus enough to figure out what was going on. "Martin, call OR and make sure they're prepped, no stand-by, coming right in. Call NICU, have them prep for receiving."

That the archangel missed completely.

And so did Noma, "Rogers are you crazy?! Twenty weeks is too damn early, there's no way it'll survive!"

"There's a twenty percent chance-"

"Not like this!"

Michael groaned, fighting Alex's hold on his arms, "W-wha…"

"Michael stay down."

"No…"

"Archangel, please don't move-"

" _No_ -"

"Michael!"

The last thing he heard was Alex shouting for Michael to wake up after Martin the medic relayed the radio conversation to Rogers.

"NICU on stand-by sir, awaiting delivery."

* * *

 **Review Please!** _  
_

 **Tada! Whatcha think? Please review? Signed or Guest/Anonymous ones I don't care! I don't post unless I get reviews!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Dominion_ , its locations, characters, plot, etc. I do own this crazy idea and a love for angels, and a few characters thrown in...  
**

 **Summary: Six weeks post 1x04 _The Flood_ , AU. Ever since Michal returned to Vega after being stabbed, some of the Corps soldiers noticed he wasn't always the stoic, aloof archangel Vega's known for years. And Alex is about to find out why. Also...William Whele has a secret to tell about a night that went normally to everyone else but was actually something much bigger.**

 **To az99882002, jaguar24: Thank you for the follows and faves!**

 **To _Verity Knight_ : Michael's been through hell already and I just made it worse huh? I'm really good at cliffhangers...whoops...Carla's got spunk huh? ;) She's so much fun to write. Yes, ch. 27 was 18 weeks, ch. 28 was 20, and this is still the 20th week, just a few days later. Not necessarily supposed to, just able to, some people no matter how many appointments will never get a clear ultrasound and have to wait til the very end. Or there's Rogers who knew from the first DNA test. O.O on the topic of names...read on my friend! You are very welcome, you support me with this story, makes sense I share a bit of that to keep you going! We Dominion fans must stick together! Thank you so much and enjoy!  
**

 **To Mina: Yeah just a little...thank you so much!  
**

 **To Guest: Made things really interesting...what the...How Did You Know? Sshhhh! ;) Thank you!  
**

 **To Guest 2: You're welcome! Thanks for the review!**

 **To DominionFan2778: I'm a bit of hard writer huh? Yeah...I'm a bit obvious...(Carla is so fun!) Thank you so much!**

 **To MissSass (Guest): Boy you were busy! Wow! Thank you so much for each and every review! Hmm...that request would be fun to try out, let me get this story done and then see what I can do...Wow! Here's another chapter!**

 **Geez Louise over a hundred reviews! Thank you all so much! Keep them coming because I just write faster with more reviews!**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine  
**

Xxx

First time he regained consciousness, all he could feel was pain...deep, clawing agony that stole his voice and made even existing like he was burning in hellfire-which he'd felt before and vowed never to again-It hurt to breathe to the point his throat was closing up...the screaming coming from him was no more than airless howls as the throbbing only intensified.

Someone was holding him, that much he could tell, their arms were wrapped around his upper chest and shoulders, their head was against his, anytime they spoke the hot air could be felt on his forehead.

That's as conclusive he could get for the current situation...oh and he was crying-full, gut wrenching sobs-that left him shaking in the other person's arms.

Something changed...he had no idea what, couldn't even comprehend why he was in such pain until it all mercifully went away.

The darkness creeped up on him again, and he let it swallow his mind once more...

Xxx

The second time he woke up, it was to soft sunlight in a private hospital room, at least judging by the bed he was on, the curtains on the ceiling, and hearing the softly beeping monitors nearby, he was on the maternity floor again. He couldn't see much, laying on his back with his head barely tipped up at all, the best view he had was the pale ceiling and that still had a bit of the oxygen mask in his rather blurry line of sight.

He was also blissfully numb, no longer feeling that burning pain, no longer feeling his stiff ankles, no longer feeling his sore back, no longer feeling the weight of his growing stomach…

No longer feeling the growing weight…

That sent a jolt of fear through his chest and he coughed, the oxygen mask still over his face feeling uncomfortable as he tried to move. The best he could do was move one arm, the other was too sluggish and painful to respond fully.

He must have gained the attention of someone...more like two someones as the curtains on both sides of his bed were ripped back, Alex instantly on his right side when he managed to move his gaze that direction. His panic wasn't letting him hear the soldier, all he could do was try his damnedest to get up and figure what the hell happened…

Where….where….was…. _NO!_...

Someone was pinning his left arm down, not that he could move it much anyway but it stilled a lot of his thrashing. Alex was holding his right, fighting his weak movements and trying to get his attention. The two voices of the people with him, oh wait, that was Caroline with him, she and Alex were arguing…

He tried to pull away from them, groaning in groggy frustration as they didn't let him move, their grips iron hard, why was he so weak?

"Michael...stop it! You're going to make it worse!"

That he understood, and he tried to calm down, it didn't work and Alex growled in frustration.

"Hey-hey-hey...Michael...what's wrong?"

His throat was tight as he managed to get the words out, slightly pissed they were slurring together as it made everything that much harder...and confusing.

"W-where...gone...not…"

Caroline stiffened beside him, and must have snapped something at Alex because he snapped back, hands instinctively tightening on Michael's arm when he tried to fight them again.

"Stop fighting me!"

"Move his hand!"

Michael tried to pull away again, finding himself too weak to do so and just having to give in as Alex forced his right hand to his side, spreading the fist out to be open and resting his own hand over Michael's shaking fingers until he could figure it out.

The archangel couldn't feel where his hand was touching his stomach, that was numb completely. His hand though...could feel the firm swell beneath his skin just fine, the growing bump on his abdomen still very there.

Caroline chuckled a tad hysterically at his reaction when he sagged into the mattress even more, eyes closing in relief. Michael did tense up when his hand slipped down, losing the feeling again. Alex quickly corrected it after dragging a chair over to sit down, holding Michael's hand in place against his side so he'd stay still.

"Better?"

It was difficult to nod laying flat on his back with a mask over his face, but Alex saw it either way, turning slightly to speak to Caroline as his thumb rubbed the back of Michael's hand soothingly.

"Go get the doc, he wanted to know asap."

"Will do, start explaining things ok? Don't know how long he can last right now."

Alex gave a half-hearted chuckle at that, shifting his chair to be closer to Michael's head so the archangel could see him.

"Hey...I need to move your hand alright?"

Michael tensed, instinctively tightening his fingers a little on his stomach to avoid moving.

"I'm not moving it away alright, just...here…"

Alex slid his hand under a couple of Michael's fingers, still allowing the archangel to keep his hand in place, but let the soldier do whatever the hell he was trying.

"Michael...not going to take that mask off yet alright? Just tap or squeeze my hand for yes or no, ok?"

 _Yes_

The grin on Alex's face made Michael relax, getting a good look at the chosen one as the soldier rubbed at his face a little before speaking. Alex looked terrible, dark circles under his eyes, a bruise on his jaw, and his eyes were puffy and irritated from crying. His unit was a mess...shaken up and exhausted.

The chosen one noticed his concern, forcing a weak smile, "I'm fine, all of us are, just need some time, Carla's working with her sister on the other side of the floor, needed time away, but we'll get her back over here in a bit."

Michael nodded a little, shouldn't surprise him that his unit was like this, at least they were coping. Alex didn't let him dwell too much on that, bringing his thoughts back to his questions he needed to get done before Michael fell asleep again.

"Are you in any pain?"

 _No_ : It was hard to flex the tips of the two fingers to squeeze against Alex's hand, but that was marginal in comparison to how shaky his arm was already and Alex was the one doing all the work.

Alex sighed in relief, then laughed at himself, "Figured as much, shouldn't be at this point."

Michael's brow furrowed in confusion, head tipping just a little so Alex could see he didn't understand.

"Had to put an epidural in to control the pain, they've got it turned up so high right now I'm surprised you're not floating on cloud nine."

That explained why he was so numb, could barely move even one arm let alone feel the rest of his body.

"Do you remember what happened?"

 _Yes_

He remembered the appointment with Rogers...training...showing the form block to Williams and Richards...falling...the ambulance...Rogers...NICU...early…

Michael panicked again, tensing up and trying to fight Alex's hold. He didn't hear the door open, nor did he hear Rogers' initial greeting, it was hard to focus on too many things at once. He assumed Alex explained the situation, Rogers grabbed his right hand and put it back against his side, this time higher up than Michael had managed before so he knew what he was feeling.

"Calm down...you're still pregnant I swear...but you _need_ to calm down before you make things a lot harder on all of us."

Michael moaned softly as he nodded, breath hitching even with the mask. Caroline took Alex's place, sitting on the very edge of the bed as she gently rubbed his shoulder, wiping his face when the tears started again.

"It's ok...it's ok, I promise...just breathe... _with_ the mask, it doesn't work the other way…"

Her joke got an actual laugh from him, startling himself with the abrupt noise as he slowly let the tension drain away. His hand remained splayed out over his stomach protectively, barely letting Rogers do his assessment, but the doctor managed and sat down next to the bed with a loud sigh.

"Michael...for the love of _god_ …"

That earned a slight grin, it wasn't often Michael heard such blasphemy that used to turn his stomach, but coming from Rogers it was a relief in the panic.

"When I made that bed rest threat I was joking, you didn't have to go and test me on it."

Michael grinned behind the mask again, eyes flicking to Caroline as she started absentmindedly combing her fingers through his hair, fixing any tangles and getting the dark strands to lay better. She smiled reassuringly, shifting the mask enough for his words to be less garbled when he tried to speak.

"Didn'...try...to…"

Rogers let out a laugh, rubbing at his face in exhaustion, "Sure did give us run for our money though...Lannon here tells me you remember what happened, what's the last thing you can clearly think of and I'll go from there."

"NICU...prepped...ambulance…"

The doctor nodded, "That might not have been the best place to lose consciousness, but at least you didn't feel anything, the nerve monitors were lit up like old fireworks."

Michael nodded slowly, waiting for more information which was relayed promptly.

"The new muscles and blood vessels, like I told you, are prone to complications. As the womb expanded with the developing fetus, there was pressure building on the scar tissue on your stomach from the stab wound. That twisting wrong at training was enough to stretch the adhesions, there was a split in the blood vessels and you bled into your stomach. All the pain was from the blood loss to the muscles, nothing else. The bruising was so bad before surgery I couldn't see the fetus at all until we'd drained the area in OR. I called NICU proactively, I didn't want to risk getting caught without help."

The archangel nodded again, eyes closing briefly in exhaustion and relief, it took a lot of effort to open them again, Caroline's soft chuckle made it a bit easier, but he knew he was fighting a losing battle to stay awake much longer...fighting wasn't even the right word, he was losing the fight and it was pretty damn obvious.

Rogers let him have a moment before leaning forward, "I do have to keep to a bit of my threat, you are not getting out of that bed until the stitches come out, while the operation was done laparoscopically, you're not moving at all until the incisions are closed and healing."

"Step down…"

Caroline's brow furrowed as Michael spoke, "Michael?"

"Can't...train…" Michael swallowed, trying to get the words out as his throat tightened up with anxiety, something he hadn't really felt in a long time, "...can't risk...again...I can't...lose…"

Rogers sat back, waiting patiently as Michael lost his composure, breathing hard (with the mask) as Caroline ducked her head down to rest against his, holding him around his shoulders carefully as he shook with the tears. Michael's hand actually moved from his stomach, holding on to her as it all set in and he realized just how damn close he was to losing...to losing…

Losing _everything_ …

Alex spoke up once Michael was able to settle enough he wasn't struggling to breathe, face still continuously damp as Caroline gently combed her fingers through his hair to calm him down. "I'll get Blake to talk to Riesen and the captains, we'll get you pulled from the sessions immediately."

Michael nodded, weakly gripping Alex's hand in thanks before the soldier left, knowing he'd be gone only for a few minutes, as relieved as he was Alex was still tense as hell.

The doctor waited until the door was shut before looking to Michael again, "I'll speak with Riesen as well, I can arrange for more of your care to be at the Stratosphere, it was one thing for that radio blip with the Corps...this...this has gotten all over Vega in the three days since you were brought in. People are uneasy."

The archangel grimaced, but nodded in agreement, this changed everything...two steps forward, one step back.

"There is something else , the blood tests done throughout these couple months, compared to before this pregnancy...Michael, you know that-well basically-the "power" that heals you, your immunity in being an archangel. There are...no traces of it in the blood tests, whatever was left after the last blood test, done after your cold...Michael you are essentially human. The power...it's gone."

Xxx

Michael didn't remember falling asleep after Rogers finished speaking, he knew he didn't let Caroline go once she and the doctor got him settled a bit better, mostly adjust the blankets and the circulation compression wraps, the ones he couldn't feel at the moment. Alex came back in just before Michael lost the fight against the exhaustion again and settled into a daze before slipping into black, the chosen one settling in the doctor's chair and letting Michael's hand take his, careful of the IV's and monitors taped up the archangel's arm. Caroline hadn't moved from his side, somehow managing to remain on the edge of the bed as he slept, needing her presence and body heat.

When he did finally wake up, no one from his unit was in the room, judging by the cracked door and the sounds of garbled voices, they were just outside eating and letting him rest.

Or giving General Riesen sometime with the archangel alone. Riesen didn't speak as Michael had to work out how to turn his head back the other way, blinking to focus again.

"Gen'r'l…"

"Good morning, I would have preferred to meet with you over lunch or something, though you seem to have the ability to decide for yourself."

Michael chuckled, shifting a little and realizing the oxygen mask had been removed while he'd been asleep, that helped a bit. He cleared his throat, speaking easier now, "Not intentionally."

Riesen echoed his chuckle, leaning back comfortably in his chair, "I am glad you are alright, Captain Mason came to me straight from the training session, least to say he caused quite an upset to the senate, I have never seen that man so shaken. Rather long wait until Nurse Fields was able to inform us you were alright and being transferred from the OR/ICU."

The archangel nodded, "Wasn't easy on my part either."

That earned a soft snort, Riesen shifting a little in his chair as he sobered, "As pleased as I am for your well being, both of you…" The general nodded to Michael's hand that had drifted to his side again, "I do have a reason to be bothering you so soon."

"Yes?"

The general sighed, "Michael, all the trauma of the accident and then surgery, like Rogers has told you, has caused a great deal of stress to your body. And it's reacting accordingly, there is still a risk of preterm labor with all the trauma, your blood pressure is bordering on dangerously high and that can trigger cramps and lead to..." Riesen trailed off.

Michael bit his lip, "Losing-"

"Yes." Riesen cut him off, not letting Michael finish the thought and risk breaking.

A low sigh slid from Michael as he forced himself to remain calm, closing his eyes for a moment as his hands balled into fists before relaxing as he looked back to Riesen, waiting for him to continue.

"Consul Thorn...has been working with Senator Julien and the doctors here to develop a new blood pressure medication for a while now, and Rogers is willing to approve using it with you if you are agreeable."

"There's a catch...isn't there?"

"Nothing gets past you does it?" Riesen teased gently, earning half a grin.

"I was over two months pregnant before I even knew general."

"That doesn't count, not like you were expecting that."

Michael shrugged, nodding for Riesen to go on, "What's the catch?"

Riesen sighed softly, "Because it's such a strong drug, meant to work fast and only need one dose, it has a potential to cause reactions. They are subtle and not life-threatening, but unless the administrator knows the signs of an issue, side effects could go unnoticed, due to everything well you...Consul Thorn would need to be in the room monitoring you while the IV is in place."

Another sigh, and Michael's gaze drifted away as he mulled it over, slightly ticked that his mind couldn't coherently think this through as fast as he'd have liked. He looked back to Riesen, opening his mouth to speak and settling for just nodding in agreement. The general nodded as well, hand briefly gripping Michael's before he stood to likely go find Dr. Rogers.

Michael didn't wait for any of his unit to reenter the room, preferring to sleep for now while the epidural was still turned up so high, Rogers was going to start backing it off later that night so Michael could move a bit and not create more issues with stiffness or bed sores. The archangel suspected sleep was going to be a bit difficult as he adjusted to the pain.

Xxx

Dr. Rogers and General Riesen weren't messing around, Michael woke up early evening to a second IV needle attached to his veins, this one in his right arm as the left was still covered, judging by the faint tingling they'd moved that IV up a couple inches.

Consul Thorn hadn't immediately noticed he was awake, sitting next to the bed with a computer pad balancing on her crossed legs as she watched the IV drip, gaze flicking to the vital monitors on the other side of the bed like clockwork and making notes.

Michael didn't speak, letting her take the time to realize she was being watched on her own. Only when she carefully tipped his right wrist to check the IV port and the surrounding skin did Becca realize Michael was conscious when he balled his fingers into fist at her touch.

"Michael."

"Consul."

The formality of his greeting made her shoulders stiffen, face fighting with the emotions in her eyes to remain impassive as she sat back to make a quick note. Becca looked to be fighting with herself for a moment, finally sighing and setting the computer pad aside.

"Why Michael?"

His echoing sigh made her stiffen, watching him carefully as he spoke, "Why what?"

"Just why? Why go through with this? Why put yourself at such risk...why put Vega at risk?"

"Becca-"

"Why Michael?" Her voice was almost desperate, biting her lip for a second, "Why give up what we had?"

Michael nearly growled, his throat was too dry and tightening up as the conversation continued, "It should never have gotten that far."

Becca seemed to deflate at this, glancing up as the IV monitor beeped. Now that the drug was done and well into Michael's veins, she should have left...Michael wasn't sure if he wanted her to or not, not like he had a choice when she carefully and professionally removed the bag and replaced it with another, this one simple saline to aid in the archangel's body absorbing the drug properly.

"Why would you let what we had go? Michael, I didn't...I don't want anyone but you-"

The archangel grunted as he pushed himself up just a bit to lay higher on the bed, wincing in pain at the IV needles tugging in his arms, "Why Rebecca-"

"Michael?"

"How do you know I'm capable of love?"

The repetition of the question made the woman falter, eyes watering as she choked a moment, "Let me try…"

Michael didn't want to fight her, didn't want to accept what she was doing, to be honest the archangel didn't know...well anything about this, his mind running on autopilot as Becca moved to sit on the edge of the bed, waiting for his permission. His nod was forced, not quite hesitant and not quite true either.

Instantly he could tell her kiss was hungry, trying to force as much passion and whatever she counted as love into it. His, as loathe as he was to admit it, was desperate, managing to bring his right hand up and hold on to her with whatever weak strength he had left. He almost wished there was something there, wished that a spark would ignite and make things right again, give him something to be grounded to when everything was slipping through his fingers.

And yet...nothing…

The archangel slowed his reciprocating, mind drifting now that it had decided this wasn't worth it. The IV in his arm tugged painfully again and that caught his attention. Commonly used chemicals in blood pressure medications should have caused serious reactions by now. The only way it wouldn't was if the drug had been mixed with lesser used chemicals, ones that had to be tested to get the right combination to not affect an angel's blood…

Michael pulled back slightly, stiffening in Becca's arms as she leaned away in confusion, face etched in concern.

"Mi-"

"How did you do it?"

"Wha-"

" _How._..the drug...how did you get it to work?"

"What-" Becca stuttered, visibly trying to back pedal through her thoughts to understand. "What are you talking about?"

"The drug Consul, how did you get it to work?"

Becca tried to brush this off, shaking her head as she fussed with the empty bag she had set on the chair, "Through science, Michael you need your rest, don't worry-"

" _Becca_." Michael reached his hand out, grunting softly at the strain to grab her wrist and turn it to see the label on the bag. "Methyldopa….the only way this would work is getting the right balance of the propylene glycol…"

"Yes…" The woman was hesitant, watching Michael's face carefully, "Your body can't handle Labetalol, so I altered Methyldopa to be compatible-"

"It's not in the file."

"Wh-what?"

Michael's voice started to shake, mind throwing the worst possible explanation at him first, "That's not in my medical records…"

"Michael-"

" _How_? How did you get the drug to work?"

"Don't Michael, you need to rest-"

His hand gripped her arm as hard as he could, unfortunately for his anger and luckily for Becca he wasn't able to manage very much pressure.

"Tell me."

Becca sighed, "I found the right combination of glycols through experimenting ok? Ran dozens of scenarios and once the right dose was worked out, everything came out perfectly."

She opened her mouth to speak, stopping herself when she caught the look in Michael's eyes as he realized just what she wasn't saying. There was only one way she found the right combination.

"You tested it…"

"Michael-"

The archangel wouldn't look to her, trying to figure it out in his head just what she had done. There was no way she had gotten his blood samples from Rogers, the doctor was too good at his job and hated the chemist with a passion. No, not chemist... _scientist._..

"Tell me you didn't...Becca-"

"That's not-"

"Tell me."

The Consul went to protest, sighing heavily as she sat back from him, Michael panting for air softly as he fought for what weak control he had left.

"How many?" Michael asked, barely getting the words out he was so quiet. His eyes watered, staring at her as his throat closed up and Becca flinched.

Her hesitance was enough to say she was lying, her forced tone confirmed it, "How many wha-"

" _Don't_ lie to me."

"Michael-"

Michael flinched, hands balling into tight fists painfully as he looked away from her, his voice was breathless and almost nonexistent when he spoke.

"...get out…"

"Michael-"

"Don't...please leave... _please_...just-just get out…"

Becca stubbornly remained in place, trying to take Michael's hand in hers and having to fight as the archangel tried to push her hand away, Michael's fist smacked into the side of the hospital bed, triggering the call button before Becca could stop him.

"Please Michael, just let me-"

" _No-_ "

Xxx

Alex looked up from the schedule Blake had been working on for them all, seeing Dr. Rogers' main nurse, leave the station down the hall and walk quickly towards them, eyes narrowed a little in concern.

"Hey Roxi, what's up?"

"Call trigger."

Caroline stood up from where she'd been sitting on the floor, following the nurse into Michael's room when the RN knocked and entered.

"Leave…"

"Michael-"

"Consul Thorn."

The woman jumped at Alex's sharp voice, the soldier not happy that he'd walked in to find Michael in tears and heaving for air as the senator wouldn't listen to his request to leave. Nurse Fields moved to check on the archangel, speaking softly as she crouched next to the bed to be eye level with him, Michael wasn't able to speak, shaking his head to her questions as he almost drew blood from biting his lip.

"Sgt. Lannon this is none-"

"Of your concern, not anymore Consul, I have to ask you to leave the room."

"Sergeant-"

Alex didn't let her speak, turning his head and nodding to Mitch and Connors in the doorway. "Sgt. Dimaro and Sgt. Connors will escort you home with your guards."

"How dare-"

"Good day Consul."

"You can't-!"

"He can't but I can," Roxi snapped, turning from checking everything on the monitors and IV's, "Your work is done Consul Thorn, the dose was administered and judging by your notes you are no longer needed. The soldiers will escort you from the premises, if you cause any kind of disturbance I will have you banned from this floor entirely and suspended from the hospital."

Becca shut her mouth at that, snatching up her computer pad and stalking from the room before the nurse followed through on her threat. Showed how high up Dr. Rogers was if even his nurses held that much authority.

The slamming of the door was the last straw, Michael losing it as Caroline jumped to his side, easing onto the bed as the archangel rolled onto his side and gulped for air as he started shaking. He nodded feebly when Roxi held up the oxygen mask, trying to slow his breathing down with the aid and failing. Caroline stretched out behind him, being supportive anyway she could, mostly keeping Michael from falling backwards as he curled against the pillow Roxi tucked along his chest and stomach to be softer on the incisions.

While the sobs were soft audibly, they weren't gentle physically, jerking Michael's shoulders in halting heaves as Caroline wrapped and arm over his shoulder, forcing one of his hands to lace with her fingers so he wouldn't pop the IV needle out of place.

Alex stepped outside, handing Ethan his gun so he didn't do something stupid like go shoot a senator. Blake, Eric, Max, and Ethan watched as he paced in front of Michael's door, rubbing at his face in frustration.

"Dude...Michael ok?"

"No...well yeah...Roxi said the drug is already showing improvement, that worked...but Thorn said or did something and Michael...he just broke…"

Max handed Ethan his gun as well, backing up step to avoid lunging for it as Blake looked them over, "You two ok to be on shift? I can call Noma back from sleeping and Carla's one corridor over."

"Yeah...we're fine, just give us a min-"

"Sergeants."

They turned as Roxi slipped from Michael's room, carefully shutting the door behind her, through the gap before it closed Alex could see she'd closed the curtains over the window and mostly around the bed, also she had dimmed the lights so Caroline could hopefully get Michael to sleep. The archangel was still pretty bad off, still shaking as Caroline rubbed his back and spoke softly as he cried.

"I don't know what has all been going on with the Archangel, and out of respect and my job I don't want to, nor do I truly care what the hell was going on between him and Consul Thorn, like I just told Michael, I'm informing security the senator is no longer allowed on this floor without an escort and permission from the on duty supervisor. She won't get near this room again."

Blake was the first one to sigh in relief, "Thank you Nurse Fields."

Roxi smiled, relaxing herself now that her initial anger over an upset patient was fading, a fierce protectiveness taking over as she cleared her throat, "I can't tell you what went on between Thorn and Michael, he's not really talking at all, Sgt. Ryan managed to get him to say something about Thorn experimenting with the drugs, but nothing else."

Alex nodded, "Thanks Roxi, we'll take it from here. Could you let Rogers know to leave Michael alone until later?"

"Of course, Noma or Carla can handle things for the most part, I'll have Dr. Rogers check with you first before coming."

With that the nurse left, heading off to her other rounds while the five guys stood outside the private room, trying to figure out what the heck just happened.

Max was the first one to speak, nudging Eric in the side, "Hey...doesn't Thorn have a shit ton of labs in her house?"

Eric thought for a moment, nodding with a confused look on his face, "Yeah why?"

"She ran tests to make sure the drug was viable for Michael...needed labs for that…"

Ethan shrugged, "So?"

Blake was staring at the floor, eyes troubled as he finally looked up and pulled his ear piece out of his vest pocket, "What did she experiment _on_?"

"What?"

The V-6 waved his hand to get them to be quiet, flipping his ear piece to the commanding channel, "Sgt. Blake to Captain Mason, requesting private communications."

" _Is this urgent sergeant_?"

"Yes sir."

" _Alright, channel four_."

Blake switched his frequency, waiting for Captain Mason to switch over as well, he glanced at the others, shoulders tight.

"What's up Blake?"

"Gotta bad hunch and I'd risk praying to god to be wrong…"

" _Mason here, what's going on Blake? Is the archangel alright_?"

"Yeah...gotta serious question for ya, what happened to the bodies of the higher angels killed in the attacks a month ago?"

" _Oh geez…_ " Mason swore softly, " _Now that you mention it, Consul Thorn worked with the clean up techs, no idea why but she arranged their disposal. Procedure states the bodies are burned_."

"Ok thank you sir."

" _No problem, let me know if you guys need help or people to rotate out with, Wills and Finch have reserved training room eight for you guys to use when you need it_."

"Thank you sir."

" _Mason out_."

If Alex and Max had to hand their guns to Ethan, Eric had to physically back away from the door and weapons entirely as he turned and punched the wall with a snarl. "Fuck…"

"Guys?"

Ethan's confusion was quickly rectified as realization dawned on them, Alex growling angrily, "Thorn took the angel bodies and experimented on them...that's how she got the drug to work for Michael."

"Yeah but to prove it was viable she'd need a live blood system to test on-oh _sonuvabitch_!"

Max took his gun back, shifting on his feet unhappily, "There was a sighting from Unit One a week ago or something, they covered it up cuz people were getting antsy...guess Thorn had the perfect opportunity then…"

"And still does." Alex muttered, glancing out the hallway windows to see House Thorn standing tall in the old Wynn Hotel.

Eric grabbed his gun from Blake, nodding to Max and the two straightened up, tightening their vest and holster straps.

"Hey Ethan, go get Carla, the girls will stay with Michael tonight, you guys work out shifts and we'll be back later."

Blake narrowed his eyes but didn't question them, nodding slowly and glancing at Alex, "Lannon go sit with Caroline until Noma gets here, Mack go on. Eric...don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"No prob boss."

Xxx

It seemed to take Michael a lot more effort to fully wake up the next morning, Caroline and Noma hadn't been able to get him to settle down enough to sleep until Connors and Mitch were back and at his door with Alex and Ethan late that night, the first two had had to go explain things to Captain Finch and Riesen, the general had then asked them to accompany him and Senator Julien to speak with Thorn. Least to say they'd both come back with bruised hands from whaling on the punching bags in the training room prior to returning to the hospital.

Rogers, for one thing was pissed at the senator for upsetting Michael, he didn't know why or what she had done, but did know Michael was a mess and his guards were on edge to the point of drawing guns on humans. Second thing, the doctor was a bit miffed Michael had moved, even if it was only to lay on his side but considering he was only four and half days out from surgery to stop serious internal bleeding...it was justified irritation. He didn't make the archangel lay back though, stopping in briefly just after midnight to see how things were going, and found Michael curled up a bit with Caroline stretched out behind him, having finally dozed off herself now that Michael was in a deep enough sleep he wasn't likely to move for awhile. The doctor had left them with minor instructions, mostly to help deal with any pain since he turned down the epidural another notch so slowly get Michael off it.

Alex hadn't moved from the chair next to the right side of the bed all night, Noma on the other side in case Caroline rolled off the bed. Michael's fists had relaxed sometime after two am, the archangel fully wilting into the mattress soon after as the exhaustion won the fight with the tension in his body. Noma wasn't removing the oxygen mask until Michael wanted her to, for one thing the strap would be difficult to remove because of the placement and how Michael was sleeping with his head tucked down into the pillow, and two the archangel slept better when he wasn't fighting for air.

He looked truly relaxed, still out of it in his sleep, but Michael looked better now after several hours. Left arm tucked up by his head and right loosely holding the pillow against his chest and under his stomach. At some point Noma or Caroline had moved the blankets up to his shoulders, Alex had fallen asleep for a bit. Heck, he might please with Blake to talk to Captain Mason and get a couple people so they all could rotate out and get some decent sleep.

Or try to...who knew what mood Michael was going to be in once he woke up and reality came back.

Max and Eric didn't let him dwell on it much longer, stepping inside the room with enough care to not be fully intending on waking Michael up.

"Where have you guys been?" Alex asked softly, glancing as Michael twitched when Blake closed the door behind him and Ethan coming in as well.

Eric grunted, fiddling with his radio carefully, "Taking care of something."

"What?"

"Watch."

Max moved to Michael's bedside, kneeling down and lightly shaking the archangel's wrist. "Archangel...I need you to wake up for a minute."

Michael groaned softly, blinking a little to focus as he lifted his head enough to fully see the soldier next to him.

"Sgt. Angelo…" His voice was sleep heavy but he was able to move enough to pay attention, nodding a little when Caroline sat up so he could lean against her. Max pulled something out of his pocket, gently pressing it into Michael's hand.

The archangel couldn't focus on it very well, squinting a little until Max used his small flashlight to lit up just the object so Michael could see it. Alex glanced over Max's shoulder when Caroline gasped, and saw the shimmering black feather pinned between two pieces of glass.

With a shaky sigh, Michael enclosed the small piece in his hand, eyes closing for a moment to keep the emotions off his face, "Where did you-"

" _Lt. Owens to AAC Unit Six_."

Blake scoffed at the army radio, but picked it up anyway, keeping it on speaker as Michael turned to listen.

"Unit Six here."

 _"Any of your guys available, report for Fire Detail immediately_."

"Location?"

" _House Thorn_."

Less than ten seconds later the emergency alarms went off in Vega, the automatic system relaying fire information and evacuation procedures for the area surrounding the senate's estate.

Max remained expressionless as Michael turned back to him, but Eric was fighting a to keep a grin from his face, didn't help Ethan was fighting a laugh by coughing...heck none of them looked too bummed out.

"How-"

"Eric and I worked in House Thorn, know how to get in and get out fast...and where everything is. Had some loose ends to clean up and found that in the process. Thought Corps rules were to keep things clean."

If Michael was annoyed by the stretching of the rule he didn't show it, instead nodding as Blake sent everyone but himself, Noma, and Caroline to go help with the fires. The comm links were going nonstop now, all three basement levels were engulfed in flames and half the first floor was filling with sparks and smoke.

Michael grabbed onto Max's sleeve before he stood, making sure he had the soldier's attention, "Delay the crews for as long as you can…"

Max smirked, nodding as he gripped Michael's shoulder briefly before standing, "Yes sir."

The archangel laid back fully as they left, fingers rubbing the smooth glass for a moment before passing it to Caroline to set on the tray. Michael sighed softly, tugging the blankets up higher as he stared at the bed.

"Michael? You ok?"

"Mhm…"

Caroline hummed softly, hand rubbing the archangel's shoulders gently and smiling when his eyes closed with it, "Whatcha thinking about?"

"Just…"

"Yeah?"

"Let it burn."

* * *

 **Review Please!** _  
_

 **Tada! Whatcha think? Please review? Signed or Guest/Anonymous ones I don't care! I don't post unless I get reviews!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Dominion_ , its locations, characters, plot, etc. I do own this crazy idea and a love for angels, and a few characters thrown in...  
**

 **Summary: Six weeks post 1x04 _The Flood_ , AU. Ever since Michal returned to Vega after being stabbed, some of the Corps soldiers noticed he wasn't always the stoic, aloof archangel Vega's known for years. And Alex is about to find out why. Also...William Whele has a secret to tell about a night that went normally to everyone else but was actually something much bigger.**

 **To XxXLuvTheOriginalsXxX, crazeebiblio, sailorsaturn132: Thanks for the fave and follows!**

 **To _Verity Knight_ : Aww I'm sorry, my week's been slammed too, hence the gap in updates...should settle down soon, and no I haven't caught up yet. You're welcome and thank you so much for the awesome reviews!  
**

 **To Mina: Burn it to the ground! Muwhahahaha! lol No spoilers! I'm so behind! Thank you so much and wow so glad you kept going! Means so much to me!**

 **To DominionFan2778: #1) Evil is one word for her...I've got another...Thank you! #2) I've fallen asleep like that...kinda why chapters take longer to get out some nights as I fall asleep before finishing and posting...oh wow! I thought I was the only one who did that! Wow! Thank you so much! That just...wow I'm speechless!**

 **To MissSass (Guest): 1) Not only would Michael be in trouble, but the war would be lost for the humans. 2) I bet she does two lol. 3) Yes! Fire! Thanks. 4) Yeah...Becca isn't right for him, never was. The Unit Six girls are better, much better. You know you could leave one big review lol. Thank you so much!  
**

 **To T (Guest): It's quick, efficient, and honorable enough for the tortured angels. Thank you!**

 **To Guest: I had to even the playing cards health wise since his archangel blood was fighting everything else...it will make more sense later on as well. He might have noticed, then again he's so far been alone from his kind that anything he did feel wouldn't be easily recognized from time and the pregnancy messing with him. He was desperate, and confused, and lost and needing something. This chapter helps. Yeah, he doesn't hold most of the senate in high regards right now...Thank you!**

 **To Anonymous (Guest): Thank you so much! For each and every review! Wow!**

 **To Zzz (Guest): No mother (unless you count Michael since he's the one technically having the baby) Michael shares some of the DNA but mostly not. Another Chosen one huh? That's a neat twist, hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you!**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty  
**

Xxx

The next few days with Michael in the hospital was limited, at least activity wise. It wasn't until the second day did Dr. Rogers let Michael move more than shift how he was laying down, first letting Michael sit up with the bed tilted and then to actually stand late that night. That had been rough, it was during the first few hours after the epidural had been fully removed and Michael had been irritated with the lingering pain already. At least Caroline was tall enough to make a great support with Alex as it was easier for the soldiers to lock their stance than Dr. Rogers or Nurse Fields. Alex couldn't help but wince in sympathy as they had pulled Michael to his feet, letting him hold on to their shoulders to keep steady while they kept their arms at his back.

Alex hadn't seen the archangel to be so relieved to be in pain in a while. He understood it though, the pain of stiff joints as you first start to move hurts like a bitch, but in the end feels amazing. Michael had been completely wiped out just for that, but he had slept better and got up a lot easier the next time.

After initially standing Michael didn't voluntarily get up, other than to the bathroom, the archangel wasn't moving more than shifting on the bed or maybe sitting up if he felt up to it. Most of his time was spent sleeping, or at least to most he looked like he was asleep, Unit Six knew better but didn't bother him. Alex suspected it was more zoning out and not paying attention because he couldn't focus well enough yet.

With Nurse Fields supervising, there was a set time every night when it was just Roxi and another RN Megan who also worked with Rogers on the third floor, Michael was getting up to try and walk down the hospital hallway. No one else was up that time of night and the doctor had made the archangel a deal, as soon as he could walk completely down the hallway and back, Michael would be discharged to the Stratosphere. So far it was slow going, Michael wasn't able to handle walking for very long and would grow frustrated quickly with being so tired, Rogers had a tendency to come check on him just after the archangel had gotten back to bed and had already gotten snapped at several times.

Dr. Rogers didn't seem to mind this, taking the short temper in stride. Michael was slowly being able to handle light foods, though he was keeping soup down better than toast. Caroline had taken to checking the food tray each time so the medical staff would stop sending things they were asked not to. Ethan was getting good at inhaling the toast before Michael even knew the food has there, though he'd already warned Blake no sandwiches for awhile so he wasn't competing with Michael to see who could throw up the most.

The archangel had just past the 21st week mark and had made it walking half the hallway, and Alex let himself relax a bit, taking some of the time Michael was sleeping to catch some rest himself and burn off some anxiety at the training room Captain Mason was still holding for their unit. Felt good to beat the crap out of a punching bag and then crash for several hours.

Xxx

The last two times he'd woken up it had been for food and then 'exercising' , neither had made him very pleasant to be around as the food had come back up ten minutes later and he wasn't even going to think let alone talk about the walking. Never in his life had he felt so weak...even the brief moments after he'd cut off his wings and broken his collar, effectively severing his connection with heaven by his own volition hadn't been this bad.

Right now though he was guessing it was safe to drift back to sleep, his unit had this amazing ability to almost always tell when he was awake or just dozing, while helpful in most cases...like when Nurse Megan was wanting to bother him and Noma was told her no...it was helpful, the rest of the time it was a touch irritating since every few hours like clockwork someone was bugging him to try to eat again.

Michael was fully denying smacking Max when he had tried to get the archangel to wake up enough one of the times, the sergeant had jerked back with a yelp that had definitely woken Michael up enough to see the slight cut on Sgt. Angelo's cheek from the IV port hitting him. The archangel had still denied it and gone back to sleep.

Like he was about to do if it weren't for the soft voice near his head, one of the girls most likely judging by the warm body laid out next to him. Whoever it was they were keeping rather quiet to let him rest, barely responding to the low voice further away asking questions if their tone was any indicator. Michael didn't really want to try and listen hard enough to figure out who was all in the room, his unit rotated every hour or so now, never fully leaving him alone. To be honest he welcomed it.

"He still asleep?" That was Alex, the chosen one was sitting near the end of the bed on the left side, meaning it was either one in the afternoon or one in the morning, and that it was likely Caroline next to him since she usually teamed up with Alex this time of night.

"Mhm."

Ok not Caroline...Her voice came from across from Alex, "Should be, walking faster even if it's wearing him out more."

"Almost pushing it too much." Alex stated simply, Michael didn't blame him, he was mostly right. The archangel would do anything to get out of the hospital...well almost anything...Whele's and Thorn's opinions of his condition not included.

"I'll go the next time," Who the heck was next to him? It wasn't Noma..."My sister had a patient do the same thing and almost got restricted to full bed rest for the remaining three months."

"Go ahead and try, won't listen to Roxi or Megan."

The soft chuckle was proceeded by the person shifting as if to get up.

"Need to switch?" Caroline asked, already standing up as the person apparently nodded. Then Michael figured it out as their legs moved. The only one short enough to lay with their knees bent to rest at the bottom of his stomach while their shoulders were still level with his head was Carla, she'd come back.

"Yeah, but just let me get up, I think he's out of it enough to not need someone yet and he shifted the blankets off awhi-"

Carla stopped short as he wrapped an arm around her, tightening his grip when she tried to pull away a little. Her soft snort was enough for him to move closer, her shoulder making a much better pillow as she settled back down and tucked her arm under his neck.

"Or not."

Michael just held on tighter.

"You awake Michael?"

"Mm-mmm…"

Caroline laughed gently, adjusting the blankets so Carla was half under them so not to stretch them tight, Michael didn't really care but was in no mood to protest as long as Carla didn't try to get up again. She seemed to accept this readily, hand gently rubbing his neck when he shifted, her other one lacing with his when he relaxed it to rest on her hip.

"You know I'm going to make you wake up more in about an hour right?"

"Mhm."

"Ok then, go back to sleep."

Michael fully intended on it, just bordering on the forgiving black when the hospital room door opened, the faint jingling of keys the tell-tale sign it was Dr. Rogers.

His moan made Carla chuckle, rubbing her thumb over the back of his hand when he tensed, wrapping her fingers in a fist.

"Someone's not happy to see me." The doctor teased, closing the door and sounding like he was now leaning back against it patiently.

"Not really doc. Not happy about being awake either." Alex replied, letting Michael continue to ignore the doctor as he tried to drift back to sleep with the intrusion.

"Then he's not going to like why I'm here." A faint click sounded like the doctor was holding up and flexing a pair of scissors, Michael was in no mood to look up and find out, nor was he in the mood to deal with any of it right now. Carla didn't seem to mind as he buried his face against her neck, almost as if hiding from Rogers to make him go away. Extremely childish, but he really didn't care as the blonde hummed softly.

Caroline let out a sigh, knowing what was coming next, "Dare I ask what doc?"

"Gotta take the stitches out, I used mostly the absorbable ones, but the last few were the heavier thread to ensure nothing tore while the incisions closed. The sooner they come out, the sooner I sign the discharge papers."

The archangel mulled that over silently, deciding he'd rather sleep even though Rogers had stood up fully and Carla was leaning back a little.

"C'mon, it'll be quick." Carla's reassurance did nothing to sway him, actually earning a growl as he shifted enough to let her get off the bed while he just stayed in one place.

"Archangel, if you don't move willingly, I'll have your guards do it for you."

That worked, Michael opening his eyes finally to glare at the doctor who just stared back, arms crossed as he waited. Michael sighed heavily, shifting enough to see Caroline was already holding a hand out to help him lay on his back, steadying him as he stretched out.

"Couldn't wait til morning?" He muttered, rubbing at his eyes as Rogers untied the side piece of the hospital gown to get to the pair of cuts. At least once allowed on his feet, Michael had been given a set of hospital pants to wear under the gown, made everything easier in general.

"As the time is currently 1:32 am, it is morning."

Rogers' sarcasm was rewarded with a groan, Michael keeping the hand over his eyes and tipping his head away while Rogers adjusted his gloves.

The tugs from the last of the stitches being pulled free hurt, the grimace on his face half covered by his hand. What was really painful was the doctor gently feeling along the cuts and surrounding muscles. Michael tensed, groaning as he tipped his head the other way, seeing for the first time the painful bruise stretching over his side. Rogers had said they'd drained some of the bleeding away already, and the archangel was glad he hadn't seen it before hand, even now the discoloration was still ugly, dark yellow with brown.

"Would you believe me if I said it's not as bad as it looks?" The light tease earned a deadpan stare from Michael.

Sighing he shook his head, "Not really…"

"Besides my touching, does it hurt?"

"A little."

"By that tone something makes it better."

Michael shrugged, "Pressure mostly…"

Rogers nodded a little, hand gently laying against Michael's side and watching his reaction as he assessed Michael's pain tolerance, the archangel allowed it for a minute before squirming in pain, panting for air softly as the doctor retreated.

"Better or worse?"

"Worse...much worse…" Michael mumbled out into a moan, gaze flicking unconsciously to Carla who was standing by the row of monitors next to the bed.

"How is pressure helping then?"

The archangel had no idea why the doctor was insisting on all these questions, he was too tired to really care, all he wanted to do was go back to sleep, preferably with one of the girls as source of heat and sense of stability…

"He means doc it's easier to lay on his side then his back, pressure on the bruise like that instead of a hand or something."

At least Carla understood and Michael nodded in agreement, letting his eyes drift shut for a bit since Rogers seemed satisfied with that answer.

"Very well then, if you can tolerate weight on the incisions I'm not going to stop you, there's heating pads in the cabinet as well if you need it. I'll let you get back to sleep."

He may or may not have mumbled something along the lines of 'thanks' as Dr. Rogers left, too tired to focus that much as he twisted to the side. This time it wasn't as easy to move, and while his gratefulness was hidden behind a soft moan from stiff joints, the three soldiers didn't seem to mind helping him roll onto his side.

Caroline pulled the blankets back up higher as he sighed softly, having given up on keeping his eyes open now, "Ok, since you were clingy earlier, who do you want, me or Carla?"

"I wasn't-"

"That's not what I said, me or Carla?"

Michael sighed softly, for once realizing just what they were doing, giving him the choice...while it was a minor one, it still gave him some control over what was going on since everything else didn't really allow for his opinion.

It took a moment to really process her question, he almost said no to both of them until he realized just how badly he _needed_ it.

Someone moved near the side of the bed he was facing, and instincts won out over his own stubbornness as he reached out without speaking. Caroline's soft chuckle normally would have been irritating, but he didn't care as Carla stretched out next to him again, moving one of the pillows to stick between her back and the guard rail on the bed as she leaned back. She fit perfectly; Michael suspected it wouldn't last but the woman didn't seem to mind as she let him curl against her again so her shoulder became the official pillow once more.

He didn't even care that the end of the mattress dipped as both Alex and Caroline sat and put their feet up so they could catch come sleep as well. Her body heat lulled him back into sleep, and knowing that as the darkness took over, that he wasn't alone...he was _safe_...

Xxx

As much as long stretches of decent sleep were helping Michael get better faster, Alex was beginning to regret letting him sleep through rest of the night shift after Rogers' visit. Technically they should have woken him up to eat and then walk for a bit, instead Carla and Caroline had refused to even consider the idea since the archangel had just about curled up against Carla like an octopus.

Why that was the analogy they used...Alex had no idea.

Now though, Michael was irritated because he was up walking during the day, tired in general from the surgery and draining pregnancy, weak from lack of food that he couldn't keep down anyway with all the nausea, and all around miserable.

Alex just hoped between Blake and Noma they could get Michael through the walking session easily and go about their day. Rogers was really hoping to let Michael leave soon, it was bad enough the archangel just didn't do well in hospitals, it was another with pretty much all of Vega knowing what was going on that things could go from bad to catastrophic without a single eight ball.

The only somewhat good thing about Michael going for the walks, was the hospital room was empty and allowed the rest of his unit with him at the time to clean up, eat themselves without being rushed in the hallway, and to rotate who was where. Mostly it gave Carla time to stretch and move around as Michael slept better with her than anyone else. To be honest Alex didn't want to know or care why.

They were lucky, all of them managed to eat their entire meal in peace before Michael returned. And good thing too since the rest of the day wasn't going to turn out much better than the start.

Michael looked terrible when he just about shuffled back into the room, Blake bracing one arm that was gripping the IV pole like a life line while Noma was trying to keep up on the archangel's other side. Alex stood immediately, reading the panic on her face as Michael wasn't the only one heaving for air. She wasn't the only one relieved by the switch, Michael sagged against the chosen one gratefully, pausing a moment to steady himself before letting Blake and Alex get him to bed.

It was a good thing the bed adjusted, not just the head and foot of it, but the whole thing could raise or lower as needed, meaning Michael did very little of the work. His relief to be just sitting down was almost tangible, gripping the edge of the bed tightly to remain upright as Noma and Max stepped in.

"You good?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, the height difference doesn't help. Blake, go talk to Alex, I got this." Noma replied, already adjusting the IV tubes so Michael could lay back once ready, taking the oxygen mask from Max when he prepped it for her.

"We'll be outside the door."

"Ok."

Michael nodded as well, taking Max's hand to ease back onto the bed fully, letting Noma keep him propped up for now so his heart rate would slow back down. The archangel would likely be either asleep when they got back, or too out of it to notice anyway.

The door clicked shut as Alex and Blake stepped out, Eric and Mitch nodding where they stood on guard, looking anything but happy as the V-6 sighed loudly.

"Blake? What's up? Did something-"

"No, Michael's fine, worn out beyond belief but fine. Made it almost all the way down this time, even if it took him twice as long to walk back. No, I got you out here because someone else is here in the hospital."

"Who? Better not be Thorn…"

"Well yeah, but that's just down on the burn unit. She's under guard anyway. I meant Claire Riesen and William Whele, the Principate does courtesy rounds to those of his following who are in the hospital. I guess Claire tagged along today."

Alex groaned, leaning back against the wall heavily, "And they-"

"Saw Michael. I doubt he truly saw them, he wasn't focusing on much besides Noma talking him through moving, but I know both of them too well to know they'll just ignore this. The senate has been uneasy from the get go about Michael and now this...they're roaring and looking for a fight."

"Great...just what we need…"

Xxx

Michael did succeed in falling back asleep by the time Alex returned to his room, Blake had to leave to check in with his father and the rest of the senate. Between him and Riesen they were keeping things as calm as possible, not easy when parts of Vega were in an uproar, at least the others were just confused and keeping quiet.

Right now though Alex's attention was focused on Michael, watching the archangel sleep with his head tipped to the side as he slept sitting up. Noma had dropped the tilted bed a little but Michael was mostly upright, probably easier to breathe like that. He wasn't sleeping very deeply, any little noise made him twitch or grumble in his sleep, and the soldiers were almost holding their breaths to keep from waking him.

No one wanted to truly be around when Michael woke back up, someone had to tell him the news…

As much as some of them had wanted the fire crews to fail on part of their job, the men and women performed perfectly and managed to save the majority of the structural integrity of the Wynn hotel. And saved Thorn from dying in the decimating flames.

She was burned on one side of her body, how badly Alex had no idea and really didn't care, what he did know was that she wouldn't be bothering Michael for quite a while, if ever again if Riesen had anything to say about it. The general hadn't been very happy once he heard Unit Six's explanation as to why the fire's ignition was in Thorn's labs.

Alex just hoped Michael took the news alright, Thorn's death wouldn't have made up for anything that she had done and in turn the turmoil she'd dropped onto the archangel, but it might have brought Michael an edge of peace.

For now...both Thorn and Michael were under guard, more from the outside world than each other, but that didn't meant things couldn't happen.

Xxx

By midafternoon they'd made a bit of progress, at least to Alex it was something. Michael had stirred awake rather quickly considering how much he'd managed to walk, not only had he slept less but had woken up actually hungry. Roxi couldn't fully keep the grin off her face when she delivered food upon request, helping Michael get sitting up properly so he'd be comfortable.

Alex was halfway watching the archangel work through the food and halfway watching the door to the room, waiting for Blake to get back so the blonde could go work off some tension and get some actual sleep, when Michael groaned softly, dropping his head to hand leaning on the tray across the bed, sighing heavily as he rubbed at his eyes.

"You ok?"

Michael sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Yes...just...tired, not sure if I'm getting nauseous or not…"

"Take a break then, can always reheat the food."

That earned a slow nod but nothing more, Michael remaining hunched over for several minutes as he focused on breathing. When he finally sat up a bit more to sip at the water glass, the door cracked open a bit with Ethan ducking in, looking a mix between irritated and concerned.

"Archangel?"

"Hmm?"

"Consul Whele is here to see you, I can send him away if you'd like. Or at least I can try…his son and Claire Riesen are with him."

Michael choked a short laugh, shaking his head as he leaned back against the pillows and head of the bed, "Let him in, I doubt he'd be pleased to be dismissed."

Alex's brow furrowed as he stood up anyway, "You sure?"

"Yes, might as well. With Thorn in ICU and me still here the senate has to be uneasy."

Ethan swallowed his laugh with a cough, stepping in fully to hold the door open, muttering under his breath just enough for Michael and Alex to hear while the Consul entered, "That's one word for it…"

David Whele was at least respectful (mostly) to the guards stationed at Michael's door, and the fact that neither Ethan nor Alex left as he entered and took a seat next to the hospital bed, the consul just ignored them. William was just the same, stepping in only enough to be out of the way of the hallway, leaning against the wall silently. Claire on the other hand moved to stand next to Alex and Ethan at the window, crossing her arms over her chest as she stood ramrod straight.

Whele was direct at least, seeing exactly how tired Michael still was and knowing to use this time productively. He'd brought paperwork, and while Alex wanted to refuse, Michael accepted it, mostly meeting minutes like the archangel had been asking for whenever he'd missed a session. The other files were direct proposals or plans needing Michael's approval. Some he was able to sign immediately, others David took quick notes to take back to the senate. Why this had to be done while Michael was still in the hospital, Alex really didn't but wanted to know, yet he didn't dare ask Claire, trying to edge away from the future Lady of the City as much as he could without being noticed. Michael didn't seem to really care, only sighing in exasperation once when Whele explained why something about either the weapon distribution or ammunition manufacturing (Alex completely missed that one) had been amended by Senator Blake, stupidly amended apparently as Whele and Michael jointly signed off on the archangel voting against the motion so it wouldn't go through.

Michael managed to make it through the majority of the files Whele had with him, neither he nor the Consul starting any disagreements or bringing up anything other than the paperwork in their conversation. Alex tuned most of it out, firmly keeping his focus away from Claire and on Michael as the archangel slowly lost the strength and patience to keep going. The more tired he was, the more likely Michael was to snap at someone, especially Whele.

The soldier was beaten to the punch when Michael coughed softly, setting the papers aside as he lowered his head to both hands with a groan. When he finally looked up David Whele was looking extremely irritated at the delay, "Consul I must ask you to wait on anything else for the time being, if you would-"

" _Wait_? Michael, the senate doesn't have time for-"

"I understand, but-"

"Do you?"

"Consul-"

"No-"

Michael coughed again, this time the grimace on his face triggering Ethan to step up to the bed and press the call button before the archangel could, pulling the tray aside as Michael leaned back and tried to slow his breathing down.

"Michael, I'm not finished-"

Alex growled, "Yeah you kinda are, you're done here Consul, Michael has asked you to leave and that can happen on your own or by force."

Claire scowled, "Alex? What is going on-"

"Lady Riesen if you would please leave-"

"No!"

"Sgt. Lannon stay out of this!"

"Consul Whele-"

"Give me one good reason I should leave!"

The chosen one didn't get the chance to reply, William did instead as he moved for the first time since entering, "Because he's about to get sick."

David turned abruptly as William shoved past him, grabbing the bucket before Ethan or Alex could get to it as Michael gagged, trying to swallow back the nausea and failing.

Alex didn't hide his slightly smirk before sobering as Claire cringed in disgust when Michael lost it, heaving up the soup and toast he'd managed to eat earlier.

"Wonder if Roxi's gonna kill us yet Ethan." Alex muttered as he headed to the bathroom for a rag.

"Why?"

"That wasn't even half an hour."

Ethan sighed softly, sitting on the bed fully as he braced Michael upright, nodding in thanks to William as the Principate held onto the bucket since Michael's grip was way to shaky to be stable. Alex ignored the look on Claire's face as he moved to help, but he only pretended to ignore David Whele's expression, fully intending on calling him out on it once Michael was settled.

By the time he'd stopped throwing up Roxi was there, and Alex was right, she wasn't too happy, her glaring though was only reserved for the two soldiers in the room, to Michael she was fine as she got him to stretch out on his side after drinking some water. Ethan settled into the chair on that side, setting his watch like they'd all been taught, if Michael kept getting sick multiple times within an hour of eating Rogers was dosing him with an anti-emetic. So far they hadn't had to use it, though Alex was pretty sure Noma and Carla were begging for it to be used anyway so Michael could actually keep a meal down long enough for it to have some value.

"You good?"

Ethan nodded, leaning back in the chair and quirking his eyebrows a little as he met Michael's gaze, the archangel managed a slight grin before he grimaced, groaning softly as his hand fisted in the blankets.

"Alex…"

"Yep." Alex didn't need to hear Ethan's request, already nodding to Roxi as the nurse went about her duties, the soldier ushering the V-6's from the room and down the hallway.

Consul Whele swore loudly when Alex yanked him into an empty hospital room alongside Claire when she tried to jump away. At least William had the foresight to close the door behind them all as Alex spun at David.

"What the hell Consul?!"

"I beg your par-"

"What is your problem with Michael? Pretty damn obvious you never agree with him, but for fuck's sake he's in the hospital trying to recover from major surgery and the first thing you do is bring paperwork?!"

"Sgt. Lannon, watch your-"

"No! I've had it with you treating him like shit, why the hell can't you just leave him alone?!"

David sighed irritably, meeting Alex's heated glare evenly and not speaking as Claire shifted uneasily, "Alex, I'm sure there's a-"

"Shut up Claire, not like you're any better in this."

" _What_?!"

Why William Whele had become Alex's back up, the soldier didn't know and didn't care, but the Principate held Claire back when she tried to get between David and Alex, glaring at his father angrily when the Consul continued.

"Alex you know nothing about the running of this city, some things don't have the _luxury_ of waiting for the archangel to get back to work-"

" _Luxury_? It was a fuckin' weapon proposal that only needed approval 'cause someone changed three words in the whole thing!"

"Sgt. Lannon you go too far-"

"Really Consul? I go too far?! What's your problem with Michael? Why can't you just leave him alone and let him have this? You're obviously still pissed he's going through with the pregnancy but dammit just leave him alone!"

"How dare-"

"Father!" William sighed, "Let him speak! Not like you have anything better to do, dragged us down here just so it looked better."

David growled, stepping back so William would let go, the consul crossed his arms over his chest, nodding for Alex to keep going since it was pretty damn obvious the soldier was livid.

"I mean come on…" Alex lowered his voice, getting rid of the screaming tone as he rubbed at his face in frustration, he'd been meaning to have it out with Whele for awhile now and things were just finally spilling over. "Why can't Michael have this? Yeah, frickin' maternity leave is taking him out of action for about a year, big whoop. But it's not like Michael takes sick days otherwise...why the hell can't he have this one thing without you or the senate or anyone else trying to take it from him-"

"What are you talking about Alex-" Claire interrupted, scoffing a little as she leaned on one hip casually.

Alex sighed heavily, "Not like Michael is allowed to reveal the Chosen One now is he? The one reason Michael has kept fighting on humanity's side for all these years against other angels...and even that gets taken away from him."

Claire scowled, voice snide as she just about mocked the soldier, "Michael agreed to keep you hidden, Vega would panic-"

"Vega panics if the Archangel Corps changes their patrol shift times. Things would probably get better if I walked out those damn doors and tell everyone who the hell I am." Alex snapped. "Michael only agreed because he assumed it would be temporary, both Riesen and you Consul said to wait until things settled down before figuring it out. But guess what, I haven't been called in front of senate or even been spoken to about this."

"Come on Alex, not like you can end the war-"

"I guess not huh? Not given the chance to find out." Alex bit out, staring at her in anger until she finally looked away. "I'm not given the chance to do my job half the time with the senate trying to cut things from the AAC, I'm not given the chance to be the Chosen One...and obviously Michael's not allowed to be happy. Why are any of you so against Michael having a kid?!"

David shut down at that, sighing heavily, "William, take Claire out to the hallway."

"What? No!" Claire snapped, fighting when William gently took her arm. The Principate glanced to his father in concern, receiving a slow nod in return. William guided the grumbling Claire out of the room, shutting the door again with a solid click.

The Consul sighed, rubbing at his face as he turned away and moved to the empty bed to sit down, for once looking his age or older and not like the money-monger he was.

"How many people have you seen die in front of you Sgt. Lannon?"

"What does-"

"How many?"

Alex sighed, losing some of the tension in his shoulders as he mulled the question over in his head, "Soldiers? Probably a couple dozen...civilians...five."

"Were any of the civilians children?"

"Wha-" Alex stuttered, actually having gotten caught off guard, "...none...none of the civilians were under the age of eighteen."

David nodded slightly, staring at the floor pensively, "Consider yourself lucky then...it is one thing to see a fallen comrade, or even just some person on the street. It haunts your sleep for years when you see a dead child...especially someone so young. I watched my children die in front of me as I fought off eight balls that had invaded my home. My wife fought to the death to keep our infant son alive, William is the last of my children...the rest…"

The Consul choked, clearing his throat as he stood up, "The rest are dead because of this war...it is one thing to want to bring a life into this world...it's another to succeed and then lose it even if you're fighting til your last breath. Yes, Alex I don't agree with Michael wanting to have this...kid, or whatever...only because if it does turn out to be fine...there's still this war and thousands of things, human and angel who would want it dead."

Alex was struck silent, but David wasn't finished, "The archangel and I may not get along, but losing something that precious, to have the hope the new life brings ripped from you...that isn't a pain I would wish on anyone...it's a pain that _never_ goes away…"

Xxx

David followed Alex back to Michael's room, needing to retrieve the papers Michael had signed that were still on the hospital tray, having been forgotten when the archangel had gotten sick. William kept Claire at the partially open door as the consul slipped inside long enough to grab the files. Unsurprisingly Michael was out like a light, completely oblivious to anyone in the room. Alex sighed almost silently when he stopped at the end of the bed, instinctively looking the archangel over to ensure he was alright.

Michael was utterly exhausted, nearly limp on the mattress as he laid on his side, huddled under the thick blanket as he bordered on breathing deeply enough to snore. Alex and the rest of Unit Six had sworn between themselves to never let Michael know he did in fact snore if out of it far enough. The archangel was touchy as it was with them being around him while he was asleep.

The Consul paused after packing up the files, watching Michael sleep before gently tugging a stubborn blanket fold back over the hospital gown covered shoulder. Michael was none the wiser as the consul pulled the medical clipboard off the end of the bed and looked it over.

"How long has he been on the Limited/Light Diet?"

Alex kept his voice lowered to match Whele's almost whisper, neither wanting to wake up the archangel, "Since the day after he woke up, can barely keep liquids down."

With a nod, Whele replaced the clipboard, "Ask the staff next time for toast with honey...the natural sugars are easier to digest and add more moisture to the bread than butter does. Staying hydrated is the biggest issue and the body needs energy to maintain that while recovering."

"Yes sir…" Alex wasn't sure what to think of that, but it was the best idea anyone had had so it was worth a try. Wouldn't hurt to egg on Michael's sweet tooth if it meant he kept solid food down.

David nodded again, turning to his son and Claire in the doorway as the girls of Unit Six reappeared from their couple hours off. "William, I suggest you go to your followers in your services and get them to keep thing quiet with anything Michael. It's likely too late to stop the knowledge from being just hearsay or rumors, but taming the masses maybe the best option."

"Damage control then?"

"Exactly."

William nodded, walking away even before his father was ready to go, the consul politely taking Claire's arm to make sure she left.

She still fought him, breaking free to turn back to Alex as he let Caroline and Noma into the hospital room and shut the door as he stepped into the hallway. "Alex, when do you get off shift?"

"Later tonight...why?"

"Could you come by House Riesen?"

"What for?"

Claire stared at him, as if trying to get him to understand without speaking, " _Alex_ …"

" _Lady Riesen_ …"

The use of her title was enough to shut her up if Alex's fake confusion wasn't enough, realization darkening the brunette's face as Alex straightened up and stood firm next to Eric and Connors on duty.

David pulled her away, nodding in parting to the soldiers as he led Claire down the hall to leave.

Eric and Connors were silent as they watched the V-6's leave, no one so much as twitching for several minutes.

"Well!"

Alex jumped as Eric slapped his shoulder. "What?"

"If you weren't broken up before, you sure as hell are now!"

Xxx

Riesen stopped in briefly an hour or so after David Whele left, ensuring everything was alright with Michael and Unit Six after the consul's "visit". Michael didn't wake up for the general's stopping in either, barely moving other than breathing. The general was already arranging for any necessary equipment for the archangel to be transferred to the Stratosphere, Rogers was hoping to release Michael within the next day or so, as long as he kept food down. Whele's suggestion had worked, for the first time since before the surgery Michael managed to keep down solid food, even if it was half a slice of toast. The archangel's unit was hoping they could move him soon, Michael was miserable and nothing was going to get much better until he could get home...or at least back to his own space, none of them suspected he actually called the Stratosphere 'home'.

Alex, while hopeful and looking forward to getting Michael settled back in his own room to recover and get past this...wasn't looking forward to explaining this to Gabriel or Uriel the next time they came around. It was one thing they were siding with Michael in this and trying to protect him (besides Gabriel sending the higher angels and eight balls), it was another for them to find out their brother had gotten seriously hurt on the humans' watch.

Talk about family reunion...

* * *

 **Review Please!** _  
_

 **Tada! Whatcha think? Please review? Signed or Guest/Anonymous ones I don't care! I don't post unless I get reviews!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Dominion_ , its locations, characters, plot, etc. I do own this crazy idea and a love for angels, and a few characters thrown in...  
**

 **Summary: Six weeks post 1x04 _The Flood_ , AU. Ever since Michal returned to Vega after being stabbed, some of the Corps soldiers noticed he wasn't always the stoic, aloof archangel Vega's known for years. And Alex is about to find out why. Also...William Whele has a secret to tell about a night that went normally to everyone else but was actually something much bigger.**

 **To annastiara, xtubbyx: Thanks for the fave and follow!**

 **To _Verity Knight_ : I'm getting that impression from everything on the book of Face and the pictures and twitter blowing up. Ugh need a day off...Anywho, Thank you so much! David kinda got away from me in that bit...wow...still haven't caught up...  
**

 **To Mina: I'm glad to be of assistance! Here's another one to get you through the next bit! Thank you so much!  
**

 **To DominionFan2778: Yes, yes it does begin with a B. lol My dreams most likely involve characters most of the time, I just don't remember things very closely...dream journal? Cool! Thank you so much!  
**

 **To wiccawoman (Guest): Here's another one! Thank you!  
**

 **To T (Guest): Thank you!  
**

 **To Guest: Teddies all around! Woo! LOL! I know, I need David in the story so can't make him so horrible he gets "removed" for any reason. Claire...never have liked her...lol We'll just have to see with the other two archangels. Thank you so much!  
**

 **To Vicky (Guest): Thank you so much! I can never truly tell you how much that means to me to hear!  
**

 **To Misssassy (Guest): You and about 50 percent of the readers are shipping them lol. IDK lol hmmm...MiCa? Yay happy dances! Thank you so much! If the last chapter's "canoodling" was good, this one will be either really great or really bad...**

 **To Anonymous (Guest): Thank you!**

 **203 Reviews! Oh my gosh! I'm crying! THANK YOU!**

 **Ok readers , let's vote! I have some saying Michael/Carla, others saying Michael/Caroline. Thoughts? For that matter, what do you guys honestly think of Unit Six? All of them...now that they've developed more?  
**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty One  
**

Xxx

Michael was drifting.

Not actually drifting like in water, but hovering between being awake fully to know what was going on around him, and truly sleeping. The most he could make out was while the room was dim from no lights on and the curtains, it was daytime judging by the low voices near the end of the bed.

At some point Noma had gotten up from laying alongside him so he could stretch out better, while she was closer to Carla's size than Caroline...the computer tech blonde was still pretty frickin' tiny in comparison, that and Michael may or may not have nudged her off in his sleep. As much as one of the girls' presence while he slept was comforting, he was grateful to have room this time as he slowly regained enough focus to start trying to fully wake up. It was easier to shift under the blankets to try and find a comfortable enough position to fall back asleep, or relieve the latest discomfort plaguing him.

Right now he was just uncomfortable, more from this pregnancy in general than being in the wrong position on the bed. He just wanted to go home...or at least the Stratosphere, he truly had no idea what it would be like to go back to heaven after all this time...especially like this…

Someone opened the door, that much he noticed, the disturbance was enough for his body to lose the feeling of sleep and realize who else was there.

Well that and Caroline noticed how much he was shifting in discomfort, moving to sit behind him and rub his back. "Gotta wake up a bit."

A low sigh, "Technically I don't." He grumbled, not even opening his eyes as Dr. Rogers sat down next to the bed in front of him.

"And why's that?" Caroline asked with a chuckle, rubbing harder when he grimaced.

Michael growled softly, "Don't want to…"

Alex chuckled from somewhere by the door, apparently nudging or kicking Eric next to him who grunted and shoved back if Alex's hiss was any explanation.

Rogers scoffed softly, fussing with paperwork by the sounds of it, "As much as I agree with your need for rest, I doubt much more sleep right now will be beneficial."

That earned a sigh as Michael finally looked to the doctor, shoving an arm under the pillow to prop it up better, "If you say I have to get up and walk I will hurt you."

The doctor laughed, shaking his head as he shuffled his papers, "No, just get up and transfer to a wheelchair so you can get out of here entirely."

As much as the thought of leaving the hospital gave him strength enough to prop himself up on an arm, it also added one heck of an edge to his voice as he glared.

"No."

Rogers jumped slightly, "I beg your pardon? Thought you wanted to leave. Heck, discharging is the easy part, don't even have to walk-"

"I said no."

Caroline sighed, sticking her arm under Michael's in case he started to slip, glancing to Alex and Eric in confusion. Michael risked following her gaze, both of the men were confused, but Alex's furrowed brow evened out as he understood.

"Stand up."

Rogers jerked his head to glance at the blonde, "Sergeant-"

"Don't doc," He glanced back to Michael, "Stand up, on your own as much as you can, Do that and we'll forget about the wheelchair."

At least someone figured out what Michael was protesting, the archangel grimaced as he moved, hand shoving the blankets aside before moving to his stomach to keep his balance as he sat up slowly. Caroline stood, and he could feel her hands hovering just in case, itching to help even though she was holding back on purpose. Rogers simply watched, irritated to no end but allowing this.

It took a minute to swing his legs over the side and settle on the edge, wincing at his stiff limbs as his toes flexed in the thick socks on the floor. Alex must have nodded to Caroline in permission when he tried to stand, one hand could easily grip the guard rail on the upper half of the bed, the other quickly found the woman's arm to brace against as a counterpoint.

It hurt...god did it hurt...just to stand up like that without someone truly helping, yet his stubborn pride wouldn't let him admit defeat as he gained his footing, standing fully and letting go of the guard rail. He kept a grip on Caroline's arm, trusting her more than himself at the moment.

Rogers humphed softly, but nodded as he closed his folder of papers and stood up, "Well then, Sgt. Long come with me, Sgt. Ryan I suggest you go find Sgt. Hanson, I believe she is with her cousin in room 405-"

"403." Alex cut in.

Caroline chuckled, shifting to see Michael's face, it took him a minute to grab onto the guard rail to steady himself, letting her go and moving that hand to his stomach carefully with a slight nod.

She was gone in a flash, likely sprinting as soon as she hit the hallway. Eric and Rogers were out the door soon after, shutting it behind them as Alex pushed himself off the wall he'd been leaning on.

And not a moment too soon, the soldier making it to Michael's side as he buckled, holding on as the archangel sat down abruptly with a groan.

"You are an idiot, I hope you know that."

Michael snorted, leaning against Alex as he sighed, rubbing at his stomach gently, the firm swell warm beneath his hand.

"And stubborn, and obnoxious, and-"

The low chuckle he let out got Alex to stop, the soldier rubbing the archangel's back soothingly as Michael's head dropped to his shoulder.

"Think you can change? Max went and picked up clothes this morning. Figured you'd prefer that."

The archangel nodded, not moving just yet but glancing over at Sgt. Angelo's backpack resting in the corner. That explained a lot.

"You do realize Rogers had this planned out with the rest of us two days ago right?"

Michael chuckled, sitting up fully and letting Alex get up and fetch the bag. "That doesn't surprise me."

Alex smirked, sitting back down and pulling familiar black clothing from the bag, passing them to Michael; that's when the archangel noticed his hands, the IV tubes had been disconnected while he'd been sleeping, leaving the port inserted in his right hand but no longer attached to yet another bag of some form of drug or fluids, the left was wrapped up from the port and monitors having been removed entirely. Rogers had pulled a fast one on him.

The chosen one helped him change, mainly pull off the hospital gown and sweat pants as standing just wasn't something Michael could do easily. As much as it pained him, Alex knew Michael was relieved to be back in his own clothes, well mostly, these were from Mina to be looser still than the others. That and the set Michael had been wearing when he'd been admitted to the hospital had been cut off in the OR. At least Max had the foresight to grab a set of black sleep pants, not making Michael attempt to pull on denim when the archangel was only going to go from the hospital to the Stratosphere and right to bed, no arguments.

The archangel moaned softly as he sat down once dressed, shifting to sit back fully on the bed when Alex tipped the head up again as he draped an arm over his eyes.

"You ok?"

"Mhm."

"Still think you can walk out of here?"

Michael sighed, "Do I have a choice?"

"Yes, none of us are forcing you to walk, your idea not to use the wheelchair."

The archangel grimaced outright, "Alex...I…"

The soldier's hand dropped to Michael's knee, waiting until he looked over, "I know."

Neither got the chance to continue, both looking up as Noma and Max entered the room, both in full guard gear and Sgt. Banks holding Alex's vest.

"Suit up wonder boy. Gotta at least pretend to know what we're doing."

Michael chuckled, shifting to pull his boots on over his socked feet, albeit awkwardly since bending that far was getting to be rather difficult. Just reaching the end of his twenty-first week...huh, he'd made it past the halfway mark...alright it hadn't been the smoothest five months but still…

His Unit never ceased to amaze him, and not just through their seemingly never ending understanding and compassion (even if some could be extremely dense at the most awkward moments) but with their aptitude for their duties at the same time. Max and Noma packed up what they needed to in the room while Michael dozed on the bed, trying to mentally convince himself it was worth the effort of walking to leave. Alex donned his gear, checking his gun he'd left tucked in one of the room's cabinets while he'd been "off duty", or more correctly just in the room and didn't want to sit next to the hospital bed with an automatic strapped to his back.

By the time Caroline and Carla had arrived with Ethan and Mitch, Michael was fully asleep again, having lost the fight to remain conscious while waiting.

Xxx

The gentle hand that shook his shoulder to wake him didn't leave as he groaned, rubbing at his eyes groggily before turning to face Dr. Rogers.

"Good to see you moved a bit, how are you feeling?"

"Tired...anxious."

"To leave I presume?"

Michael nodded, pushing himself up a bit as the doctor sat down and pulled a handful of papers out of his folder, passing the sheets to the archangel, the top was a calendar page with a date circled.

"I have a challenge for you."

"Oh?" Michael wasn't fully paying attention, staring at the notes on the days before the circled date and trying to determine what the heck it all meant, "...July twelfth?"

"Make it to that date without any issues."

"Why?"

"That's your due date."

The archangel glanced up fully, still slightly confused as Rogers just stared back until Michael's still sleep-laden brain caught up with what the doctor just said.

"Due date? What- _oh_..."

Rogers bit back his smirk, letting Michael come to terms with the information before going over the rest of the papers, care for the incision scars, diet details, and the usual information about the latest pregnancy weeks. One thing the doctor stressed was the unlikelihood of the archangel feeling the fetus move for several days, the amount of anesthesia used in the OR, the length of time on the epidural, and Michael's general health would likely leave the fetus rather still and unnoticeable for awhile. Completely normal and ultrasounds during the surgery and afterwards showed absolutely no complications. That and the fetus still being so young and the movements so small Michael might not notice anything for quite awhile.

Michael took the information in silently, most of it was going right over his head since he had to force himself to keep his eyes open just to listen to the doctor let alone understand. Carla was luckily sitting on the other end of the bed already with Michael's folder of all the copies. At least someone was paying attention.

Xxx

As comfortable as his own clothing was, it did leave something to be desired when it came to walking from his room to the elevator. As much as Mina had altered the black shirts to allow room, there was little chance of hiding the growing bump now unless Michael wore something a lot looser...like a hospital gown. At least Roxi kept the other nurses on duty focused when he left, outright slapping one of the girls caught staring. Her smile and wave as he passed earned full grins from Noma and Caroline, Michael nodding in passing as anything more would risk his already shaky balance.

What

The

Hell

Was

He

 _Thinking?!_

Why did he think he could walk out of the hospital? Just getting to the elevator left him shaking badly and leaning heavily against the wall back in the corner. His jaw ached from clenching his teeth so he didn't show he was actually struggling, too damn stubborn to admit even at this point he probably shouldn't be upright let alone moving on his own.

Michael highly suspected his unit was well aware of this, yet none were letting on, at least not obviously to him, and possibly not to Dr. Rogers who was accompanying them as far as the basement garage level where Blake and Eric were meeting them with a vehicle.

Later, he would realize everyone was plenty clued in to his own stubbornness and need for assistance, but he sure wasn't able to tell when the elevator jerked to a stop in the basement, the slight rocking not even earning a reaction from everyone else, the archangel outright flinched, grimacing at the motion turning his stomach.

Rogers spoke, Michael had no idea what he said, not a single word. What he did know was that Alex's hand was on his elbow, gently guiding him off the elevator and the doctor wasn't following, letting them leave undisturbed.

At least Blake had parked the hummer right up to the loading dock, literally. And he'd managed to acquire said hummer, the large military style used for medical transport judging by the bench beds in the back.

That and like Michael had thought, Unit Six was well attuned to their unit chief and caught him seconds before he buckled.

Michael didn't even have to really move, Ethan and Alex were just there. Pulling his arms over their shoulders as they wrapped an arm each behind his back as he struggled to just grip their vests.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, you're an idiot."

The archangel's weak snort came out more of a choke, Ethan laughing outright as they helped him right into the hummer, Eric slid behind them to help when Alex all out sat down so Michael could lean against him during the drive. He ended up sitting sideways against the chosen one, letting one leg stretch out across the bench while the other stayed on the floor. Easier to balance that way as he doubted sitting fully upright would last long (even the short distance to the Stratosphere) and laying down would probably make him sick.

To be honest, the drive was a blur, exhaustion and nausea making the short trip something really not worth remembering.

Blake maneuvered the hummer right into the lower garage of the Stratosphere much like he had in the hospital, backing right up to the hotel's own loading dock in front of the elevator. It took Eric outright shaking Michael's shoulders to get him to move. None of them let him try to stand on his own, easing him to his feet slowly before he could really notice the vehicle had even stopped.

Needless to say he was basically dead on his feet by the time the elevator reached the penthouse level, and considering he hadn't actually used his own bed in almost two weeks.

Michael was out before his head hit the pillows.

Xxx

Xx

Xxx

Something was wrong…

What that something was however...he couldn't tell right away...mostly because of the bone deep exhaustion that left him weak and cold, laying limp on the hospital bed as he listened to the hushed voices around him.

Something was wrong…

Without opening his eyes, he worked on assessing his surroundings, hearing the majority of Unit Six nearby, or maybe all of them were there, judging by soft echoes the door was open to the private room. It was late in the day...the sunlight in the room was almost overpowering the bright ceiling lights, everything lit up like a beacon. It was harder to breathe, like his lungs were too tired to pull enough air in properly, probably why there was an oxygen mask over his face. Roxi, or Megan, one of the two nurses, was speaking with his unit, their hushed tones bordering on nervous and anxious at the same time as they fought to keep the volume low.

Something was wrong…

The bed was positioned weird, that took a moment to realize, the head was almost completely propped up, keeping him tipped upright and padded with pillows all up his back and neck, the end of the bed...something was different, his legs were bent up with pillows, keeping them relaxed out. There was even a pillow against each hip-and his hips ached like none other. Most of his body ached...ok maybe his ears and toes didn't hurt...but everything else throbbed with a tense soreness he just couldn't place or figure out where it had come from.

Something was wrong…

Wait a minute...what the heck was he doing in the hospital again? He'd just left…It was hot...like the air was warmer and dryer than the last time he was in the hospital...like it was late spring-early summer in the Nevada desert instead of early March. That wasn't right…

Something was wrong…

It took a lot more effort than he'd have liked to just open his eyes, and realize his hands were still holding on to a set of bars on either side of the bed. For that matter the end of the bed was different because a set of stirrup and leg cradles had been opened up and locked in place, right now were swung out to be out of the way while not in use. Judging by the shape of the cradles and the tingling on his calves and heels it hadn't been to long ago his legs had been up. But why?

Someone was crying. Correction, several someones were crying, Carla the most notably as she was almost incoherent, Caroline was bitter through her tears and Noma was caught between hysterical and forced stoicism. Even Mitch's voice was wavering as he spoke with Roxi. Something about Blake and Ethan taking Alex out...Dr. Rogers was with General Riesen and the rest of Unit Six, taking care of details…

Something was wrong…

He tried to move more than his eyes and just barely his head, his arms were shaking too badly to be of much use. Everything else hurt too much from the deep seating ache. Another quick scan around the room showed a myriad of medical equipment, including a small clear box with ports for tubes and holes with sealed covers just big enough for arms to slide in. The box sat on a wheeled stand, monitors all around the box's base as well as an overhead monitor for heat and light judging by the temperature gauges on the front. It wasn't until he recognized the soft blankets laid out in the box did it hit him. Well, that and his leg spasmed and he flexed it reflexively. And realized it bent up a lot farther on his hip than it was supposed to.

Something was _very wrong_ …

"...what are we gonna say? Not like we can just go 'sorry, maybe next time'?"

"Get a grip Caroline, not helping here."

"Shuddup Mitch!"

"Both of you stop."

"And lower your voices, let him sleep while he can."

"But do we wait?"

"Don't have a choice since he passed out…"

"He didn't even get the chance to.."

"He won't be allowed to, there's no use, Rogers won't allow him in this state, seeing...will just make things worse…"

"Won't even let...say goodbye…"

"Never want to see that again…"

"Thought you did this with your sisters all the time Carla…"

"Not like this! I meant I never want to see Michael in that much pain again...god, that almost killed him."

"Guys, he's awake."

It took longer to get his eyes to open again this time, blinking a little to focus on Noma and Caroline moving closer while Roxi left the room, walking quickly to avoid being stopped. Mitch was hugging Carla as she sobbed into his shirt, full body shakes taking over her small frame. Caroline paused a couple feet away, arms crossed tightly over her chest as she stared angrily at anything but Michael, refusing to meet his gaze. He didn't fight it, seeing her white knuckled fists and deciding it wasn't worth it when Noma sat down on the bed, biting her lip to keep calm. Or at least as calm as Noma could make herself considering she looked like she'd been crying for awhile and wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

"Sir…"

"Sar-"

He broke off into thick coughing, the spasms making his entire body throb in pain as he struggled to breathe. At least the oxygen mask helped, and he nodded when she pulled it aside after the fit passed so he could speak.

"Noma…" That was easier to say, "What...what happened-"

She inhaled roughly, hands fisting in the light sheets draped over his legs and waist as she struggled to maintain whatever control she had left. "Sir...I...we…"

The trailing off did nothing to help the situation, but unfortunately Noma turning to glance back at the door where Eric and Max were standing guard, mostly watching the inside of the room though, was enough for the sheets laid over him to shift. Drawing his focus elsewhere long enough to realize, yes his abdomen ached-hell it was on fire from the gnawing pain-but there was also _nothing_ there.

No.

No…

No…

 _NO!_

If he moved a hand to confirm further what he already knew, Michael didn't know. If he said 'no' out loud at all, he didn't know. If either of the girls moved to help-or comfort-or stop him-or whatever...he didn't know.

There was only one thing he did know as he lost it.

... _gone_ …

Xxx

Xx

Xxx

This time when Michael jerked awake, the scream ripping from his throat was in no way silent, the raging howl echoing in his dark room as he tried to fight the sheets covering him. His limbs were stiff, body numb still from the dream, he couldn't feel the person trying to get him to settle down, heck didn't even know they were there until the arms wrapped around his shoulders and pinned his flailing hands to the bed.

The soothing murmuring took several minutes to make it to his ears, the gentle hands rubbing his shoulders and back as he leaned against the warm body and clung desperately to the one solid thing he could think of right now. It hurt to think, hurt to breathe, heck it hurt to cry because he was hurting. What didn't cause him pain was the person holding him, at least he had that going for him.

One of his arms snapped from around the person's shoulders, wrapping around his torso in a panic. Whoever it was held on tighter as he clung to them harder, caught between wilting in relief at the still very there and still growing bump, and remaining tensed because the dream was still a possibility. A very real possibility.

Somewhere in the haze his mind had turned into, he started picking up the soft words being repeated, the gentle "it's ok"s and "just breathe"s were a steady mantra as the cool room started to chill his sweat soaked skin.

"Archangel?"

Sgt. Long's voice was the first clear thing he heard, but that wasn't who was holding him, Eric's voice was coming from behind him, the soldier likely leaning on the headboard to give himself something to do.

"S-sgt…"

Both Eric and...oh that was cream blonde hair against his cheek...Carla sighed in relief when he spoke, it ensured he was aware of their presence and wasn't likely to lash out.

Carla leaned back a little, still holding on reassuringly but making sure she could see Michael's face. "Tell me."

He almost tried to deny understanding what she meant...almost...but that took too much strength to accomplish, instead Michael shook his head 'no', ducking it back down to lean on Carla's shoulder.

"You were talkin' in your sleep boss...one helluva nightmare to be repeatin' 'gone' and 'no' over and over like that…"

Michael choked, breath hitching slightly, "...too...s-soon...gone...couldn't…"

Carla squeezed tighter when he shuddered, shifting herself closer to him as he broke into shaking sobs as everything caught up with him.

Stress...the surgery...the hospital stay...recovery...the senate...Becca...this pregnancy...the _war_ …

Xxx

Eric shivered slightly, it was tough seeing this, it had been horrible seeing Michael in the hospital after the surgery. But this...even slightly better than two weeks ago, the archangel was a mess now and the sergeant was completely lost on how to handle it. He glanced to Carla for help, the blonde in tears herself, more from worry than fear like Eric. He shrugged helplessly, trying to convey his utter confusion.

She closed her eyes for a moment, murmuring softly to Michael as she rubbed his back before looking to Eric. Her lips moved finally, mouthing an explanation that made the other soldier sigh in defeat.

"... _dreamt lost the baby_ …"

It took Carla a long time to get Michael to settle down enough so he'd stop choking and coughing, having gotten to the point Eric had to bring a bucket over as one fit drew the archangel to throwing up. Still he was left pretty shaken, clinging to Carla desperately. Somehow she convinced him to lay back down, smoothing the covers back as she remained at his side as he dozed off.

Eric could have made a bet on how long that lasted. It was one thing to have a nightmare and have issues sleeping afterwards. It was another to dream about something like that and expect to be able to relax enough to even close his eyes. Michael jerked awake within minutes, moaning softly as reality kept hitting him. The archangel's hand balled into a fist, his breath hitching again. Carla rubbed his shoulder, humming soothingly as Michael cried into his pillow silently, gasping for air as he tried to curl into a ball.

"Ok, this isn't working."

"What?"

Eric ignored Carla's confusion, moving to the other side of Michael's bed and grabbing some of the pillows.

"What are you doing?"

"I'll be back." He called over his shoulder, leaving the room entirely.

By the time he returned Michael was sitting up again, this time on the edge of the bed as he retched into the bucket frantically. Carla looked miserable, she was the caretaker of their unit and considering most of their job was caring for Michael, she wasn't having an easy time of the archangel being so sick…

Eric also suspected there was something more to this but right now wasn't the time to worry about it, instead he nodded to Carla as he grabbed an armful of blankets from the archangel's bed, leaving again quickly and returning as Michael sipped from a glass of water, hand trembling so much Carla was really the one holding it.

"Hey boss…"

Michael looked up weakly, panting for air as he dropped his head to a hand, nodding for Eric to go on.

"Come on, you're not gonna sleep in here...not like this...couch never hurt nobody."

Carla groaned softly, "Eric it's the wrong one-"

"Not anymore, me and Max switched them out last night after the doc told us about the discharge. The pull out bed is all ready for you."

That earned a weak nod, Michael accepting Eric's hand to stand up after another moment to catch his breath. Carla immediately stood up to hover at his side, letting Eric support Michael the most as the archangel rarely let one of the girls take any of his weight if moving him. Stubborn to the end.

It took a lot for Eric to keep calm during the short walk to the soldier's suite, mostly because Michael wasn't in the best of shape to begin with, but the archangel kept letting out soft noises of pain as he moved, still very stiff from all the drugs and lack of exercise.

At least the girls would get him moving more once Michael got some decent sleep and food in him.

Carla darted around the slow moving pair just before they reached the suite door. Adjusting the already turned down covers on the couch bed. It wasn't quite like the normal pull out couch, yes it had a bed, but instead of the mattress extending out to make a queen sized sleeping area, it was more of a twin bed laid out between the arms and back of the couch to make a wider place to lay down. And had more support than the lousy cushions the previous couch had normally to sit on.

If it weren't for Eric's support, Michael would have just dropped to the bed, with the soldier's help the archangel eased down instead, sighing once off his feet as he dropped his head to his hands. Carla sat down next to him, fingers on his wrist and checking his pulse quickly before moving the hand to rub his back.

"Still nauseous?"

"No…" Michael mumbled, "Not if I stay still."

She hummed, shifting back on the bed and fussing with the pillows, "Lay down then, you need to sleep."

The archangel was still pretty out of it, nodding in agreement but not moving until Eric lightly nudged his shoulder. Michael winced as he stretched out, settling on his side with pillows at his back and laying half on another. Carla settled at his head, laying those pillows over her legs as the archangel laid half on her.

"You good Carla?"

"Yeah, we both are, go ahead back to your spot Eric, we'll be fine."

He believed her, mostly, grabbing a bucket just in case to set nearby. Michael was already too out of it to notice as he headed back to his post, shutting the suite door only part way to hear everything.

Eric sighed as he leaned against the wall, head falling back as he closed his eyes for a moment. "One night...just one night...where none of us get hurt...one night where Michael can just recover and be himself...is that too much to ask?"

Xxx

Xx

Xxx

Three days…

It had been just under three days since Michael had moved to the couch in the soldiers' suite, three full days since he'd left the hospital.

And Alex wasn't sure if he'd make it to a fourth at the rate he was going, bordering on being readmitted.

The rest of Unit Six had woken up the morning after Michael had been released to find the archangel passed out on Carla's lap, sleeping roughly while the short blonde fought against her own need for rest. Once she'd seen others up and moving Carla had succumbed to her own exhaustion.

Noma had attached a fresh IV soon upon hearing what happened from Eric. All of them had tip toed around Michael the rest of the morning to avoid setting off anymore bad dreams. Not that it had mattered, he'd slept straight through until late evening, yet when he did wake his eyes were haunted, more so than usual. Alex had been left pretty shaken after hearing what had happened, luckily Ethan had been just as bad and the two had disappeared to beat the crap out of a punching bag for a few hours. Michael was so out of it he had yet to notice the chosen one now had his hand and wrist wrapped up in a soft cast.

The archangel wasn't doing well, slipping downhill almost faster than they could stop it. Nothing was staying down nutrient wise, not even water. Michael at least wasn't refusing them and was trying, but he was getting worse by the hour and no amount of IV fluids or coaxing would help.

They were bordering on praying for just _something_ to go right for them.

Rogers had been planning on stopping in once a day, now the doctor was up to every six hours in an attempt to help. Michael was just too weak to fight this. The pregnancy was draining him to the point that his body was starting to fail to keep itself functioning, let alone a new life.

Alex knew whole heartedly it had something to do with Michael being essentially human, but that did little to lessen his anxiety as he watched the archangel sleep, using Carla's legs as an added pillow under the one he was holding. They all were exhausted, anxiety and hyper nerves keeping those not on duty or caring for Michael too on edge to sleep, the rest were hyper vigilant to respond to any little change. Ok mostly, Noma had finally conked out on the other couch, sleeping under the blanket Blake had draped over her during one of his laps of silent pacing.

One such lap lead him to pause next to Alex seated in an armchair, both waiting with bated breath as Michael tensed in his sleep, though this time the archangel didn't wake up and relaxed a minute later.

"Got anything wonder boy?"

"I wish I did man…I got nothing…"

"Yeah," The second in command of Unit Six grumbled, sighing as he rubbed at his stiff neck, "That seems to be the general consensus…"

Alex humphed softly, leaning back further in his chair and propping his feet up in hopes of catching some rest in between bouts of Michael getting sick or waking up in too much pain to function.

He actually managed about half an hour of somewhat dozing, mostly oblivious to what was going on around him, but hyper aware of any movement Michael made.

What disturbed his rest though, wasn't the archangel stirring from sleep. Instead…

It was Lady Arika of Helena, accompanied by Claire Riesen.

Alex honestly didn't know what to think, or say for that matter, as he moved out into the hallway with Blake and Caroline as the Lady of Helena and future Lady of the City stepped off the elevator.

"Good morning Ladies, what can we do for you?" At least Blake was still able to maintain coherent thought when so tired, Alex was struggling to remember where his radio was let alone his gun...side note, the comm. was in his ear and the gun strapped to his leg like normal.

Lady Arika held up a folder filled with papers, "General Riesen informed me of the archangel's request for all session reports and copies of relevant proposals. Thought I would bring them by and save everyone the trouble."

She was right, Michael had requested the paperwork (not that he was in any condition to read anything right now) and it was easier on everyone involved if Lady Arika dropped off the papers versus another senator or even Riesen.

Who knew why Claire had tagged along...she was doing everything in her power to anywhere but Alex.

Blake nodded, taking the outstretched folder and passing it to Eric to put in Michael's room. "Thank you ma'am, I will ensure the archangel receives the reports."

"Is he in? I was hoping to-"

" _BLAKE_!"

Carla's scream was frantic, as if she'd shouted the first name that came to mind. Alex didn't care as he and the senator's son rushed back into the suite to find the archangel throwing up... _again_ …

Well...Michael was awake…

"Carla-"

"I'm slipping." She was panicking, trying to sit up all the way and hold onto Michael who was already shaking from trying to throw up...or maybe trying not to. Alex couldn't tell anymore with how the archangel was gasping in pain, strangled sounds getting choked out as he struggled.

The archangel was to the point he couldn't even sit up on his own, one arm shaking to support him while the other held his stomach in pain. Blake jumped forward as Caroline bodily hauled Carla out of the way, holding her as she trembled. The V-6 slid into her place, bracing Michael carefully to take the weight off his arm.

"Never gonna beat that forty-three minute stretch." Eric muttered from the doorway, referring to the longest length of time so far Michael went without being sick, not necessarily throwing up that often but definitely waking up and being absolutely miserable.

"Get out." Noma snapped, not even looking away from Michael as she crouched in front of the couch with the bucket, one hand staying on his wrist to monitor his pulse. Michael must have knocked the monitor off again. Alex ignored Arika and Claire hovering behind him, moving to the coffee table and grabbing the bowl and rag they'd been using to bring Michael's fever down.

"Don't get it too cold, can't throw him into shock."

He nodded, stepping away before pausing when Michael choked out his name.

"Yeah?"

"Warm…" The archangel croaked, groaning into a cough as he struggled to catch his breath.

"The water?"

Michael nodded weakly, gasping for air as Alex rushed to comply.

"Are you cold?"

Noma's question was first answered by the archangel retching hard enough the action was punctuated by a strangled sob, Michael shaking hard enough it was hard to tell if it was from pain or shivering. Michael forced himself to hold still long enough to respond, nodding shakily as the sergeant sighed in annoyance, rubbing at her face in exasperation. Holding the bucket was bordering on being superficial, Michael couldn't keep anything down long enough to have something to throw up each time he felt sick, this was going from bad-no, worse-to awful really fast.

"Max, turn up the IV drip more." Noma mumbled, rubbing at her eyes in frustration and pinching the bridge of her nose to stave off a headache.

"It is, it won't go any higher...we gotta call Rogers."

Noma bit back a groan, instead murmuring soothingly as Michael heaved again, choking as his own body tried to fight itself for nothing. Blake moved a hand to his back, kneading the muscles that had to be hurting like hell.

"Not his back."

Blake jerked his head, Arika standing at the back of the couch, "What?"

"Not his back, his side." She guided Blake's hand to the trembling muscles on Michael's side, just along the bottom of his rib cage, "Slow circles, it will stop the spasms."

He complied only because they were out of options and Michael was seriously running out of time. Just because the archangel didn't want to terminate, for that matter none of his unit did either, it didn't mean that Michael's body couldn't try and abort if he got too sick.

Michael had stilled for a moment, either too out of breath or too weak to move, suddenly jerking in Blake's arms and retching into the bucket with enough force his watering eyes spilled over as he brought up stomach acid. He gasped for air frantically as he leaned back against Blake, ignoring Noma as she jumped up and ran to the girls' bedroom for something.

Arika took her place, sitting on the coffee table and checking Michael's pulse gently, smoothing his sweat soaked hair from his forehead before taking the bowl of water from Alex, "Easy there...just focus on my voice, just breathe...don't try to slow down if you can't, the last thing you need is to choke."

Alex wasn't sure if Michael could truly hear her, but her steady tone was soothing enough that the archangel was able to slow down his desperate panting as she gently bathed his face with the cloth. Blake was able to stand up and get him settled laying down again with her help, Arika taking over with rubbing Michael's side as he stretched out a bit more to not cramp his back.

"There now...just breathe, don't worry about anything else…"

Michael moaned softly, but didn't move as he lay there almost asleep again when Noma came back with the oxygen tank and equipment. She sighed softly but took his hand anyway, popping the monitor on his finger to check his pulse and blood O2 levels.

"Dammit...Max?"

"Yeah?"

"Call...Now."

Sgt. Angelo nodded, stepping past Claire quickly, ignoring the woman's confusion as he started talking even before out in the hallway. Noma didn't pay attention, already fussing with the tubing on the tank as she prepped a breathing mask.

"You're going to hate me for this Michael."

Instead the archangel shook his head, trying to lift his shoulders enough so she could slide the mask on, Arika helped immediately, nodding when Noma shot her a grateful smile.

"...need it…" Michael croaked, voice extremely soft and hoarse.

"You having trouble breathing?" The question was guarded, more because Noma didn't want to know the answer. Michael nodded a little as he settled back down, eyes closing as he just breathed for several minutes.

"...hurts…"

"To breathe? How?"

"Tired."

Noma hummed softly, adjusting one of the gauges in silence but Alex could see the tension in her shoulders drop instantly. Tired and having trouble catching his breath was one thing, having issues breathing entirely was another mess they really didn't want to get into.

Arika stood once the archangel appeared completely asleep, or at least too tired to care anymore as she stepped away.

"Joshua Blake."

"Ma'am?"

"Walk with me a moment, I bid the rest of you good day, I shall inform General Riesen to not disturb you unless summoned."

Claire spoke for the first time, tone biting and loud enough Michael reacted, flinching at the volume...guess he had managed to doze off…

"Oh you will now? And I'm supposed to-"

"Keep your mouth shut, I expect better of you Lady Riesen and you would do well to listen to your elders. It was at your insistence of your good behavior that I bring you along with me but that can change in a heartbeat." Arika's sharp words were bordering on shouting, yet with a much calmer look to her sharp eyes, Arika glanced back to Michael who had looked up at her voice. "I wish thee well Michael, sleep is the best for you right now, I will not disturb you any longer, good day."

Michael nodded a little, already falling back asleep as Arika grabbed Claire by the arm, and judging by the face Lady Riesen made Arika was digging her manicured nails into Claire's skin as she left.

With Blake following her, the soldiers' suite settled once more, Alex dropping into the armchair again to catch a bit more sleep while Michael was resting for the moment. The archangel glanced at him through pale and almost bloodshot eyes, relaxing a touch when the chosen one made himself settle down visually as well to put his mentor at ease.

"Someone start the clock...see if we can't break forty-three minutes…"

Eric's joke made Michael snort softly, coughing a little into the mask as he pulled the thick blankets up tighter and fell back asleep. Noma just growled, checking the oxygen tank before settling on her couch again.

"Eric?"

"Yeah Nomes?"

"Get. Out."

Xxx

Alex woke up to the sounds of steam hissing, and blinked in the sharp sunlight from the windows as he tried to figure out what was going on. If the sun was that bright, it meant it was late evening, just before sunset because of how the windows were tipped in the Stratosphere and the direction the soldiers' suite was facing. Meaning Alex slept for nearly five hours.

And so did Michael, the archangel still completely oblivious to the world as he rested, the most he'd moved was let go of the blankets so they weren't as tight to his shoulders, otherwise he was as still as can be other than breathing.

The hissing sound that woke Alex up was coming from the kitchen, Blake fussing with a metal tea pot as Arika gave him directions softly.

The Lady of Helena looked completely different now, no longer in a formal gown that left little to imaginations with flashy makeup and jewelry. Now she was in casual, modest even, clothing, simple slacks and top with her hair braided back from her face. She pulled a bag of something from a box on the kitchen counter, taking the steaming tea pot from Blake and beginning to prep a cup of the hot liquid. Her voice was too low to carry, but judging by the warmth and concern in her eyes when she flicked their dark depths to the couch, she was trying to help.

Michael shifted on the couch as she and Blake ducked their heads together by the fridge, and Alex turned his focus to the slowly stirring archangel instead of the V-6s.

"Michael?"

"Hmm?"

"You waking up?"

Michael huffed through his nose a little, the oxygen mask clouding briefly before continuing it's never ending task of pumping fresh air into the archangel's lungs, "Mhm…"

"You feeling sick?"

That earned a slight pained look on Michael's face, grimacing he started to sit up a bit, nodding when Alex moved to help so he was propped up on some pillows and no longer completely flat on his back.

"Not as bad as earlier." Michael mumbled, voice likely soft to keep from aggravating his throat, as it was he sounded like crap, hoarse as can be and almost unintelligible.

Alex hated having to ask the next question, it never ended well, at least not in the last couple days, but he had to...duty wise and because there was just no other way around it.

"Want anything?"

He purposefully left it open ended, asking Michael if he wanted something specific triggered nausea faster than leaving things vague.

As it was Michael groaned, rubbing at his face with the hand still attached to the IV tubing, the bag was almost empty again, Alex would have to wake Noma or Carla up soon. "Yes...and no…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

With a sigh Michael rolled onto his side, moving stiffly but on his own, guess sleeping several hours straight helped a bit, "Too nauseous to eat but I want-need something…"

"And that's why I have this."

Arika slid behind Alex gracefully, the soldier glancing to Blake to be sure as she sat down on the coffee table in front of Michael. The senator's son nodded, leaning on the back of the couch casually but Alex knew he was tense and watching the Lady like a hawk. The Lady held up a steaming mug of tea, or at least Alex assumed that's what it was judging by the faint spice smell, it looked more like thick broth or weak soup.

"We use this in Helena for new mothers who suffer from morning sickness beyond the first three months, it provides strength while being gentle on stomachs, rich enough to have value without over doing things." Her voice was soft and soothing, holding the cup in both hands as if to simply enjoy its warmth. She was leaving her offering completely open and unattached, both physically and politically. Arika was offering Michael help, without expecting him to take it because of who she was, and there were no strings attached if he did.

The archangel did actually take the time to mull this over like Alex was, staring more at the cup then at Arika but did glance up to her dark eyes, receiving a faint nod, whether it was for an understanding between them or simply Arika ensuring her actions were genuine.

This level of compassion wasn't something common among Vega's leaders, guess Helena was different. Not only wasn't Arika's kindness normal in Vega, Michael seemed on edge over it for an entirely different reason.

But his desperation for _something_ to work overpowered his caution, the archangel nodding as he tried to sit up farther on his own. Arika didn't even blink, holding still silently and patiently as Alex and Eric helped get Michael sitting up enough to not choke on anything he tried, easing the oxygen mask from his face carefully.

Also known as leaning against Alex who was a lot more stable than a stack of pillows.

Again Arika was patient, not letting Michael take the cup from her until Alex slid his hand along the archangel's to steady him.

No one was calm, everyone on edge as Michael cautiously sipped at the steaming mug once before pulling it away for a moment. Alex shifted his hold as Michael leaned against him further, the archangel closing his eyes as if to let himself wait out whether or not even a small swallow was going to make him sick.

When it didn't, Alex held the cup to his lips again, carefully prompting the archangel to try another swallow.

It may have taken close to thirty minutes (somehow the drink never lost its heat) but Michael managed to get the entire mug of thicker tea down, falling back exhausted against the chosen one's chest once done as the blonde passed the mug to Arika.

"Anyone want to start the clock?"

"Get out Eric!"

Eric's jibe earned a faint look of annoyance from the archangel, but with the energy needed to glare at the soldier, Michael found enough strength to sit up more, Alex helping him sit up against the back of the couch with pillows propping him up on either side. The archangel looked to be asleep once he stopping moving, but Alex knew better, he was waiting...and likely silently praying that this time he wouldn't get sick.

It never happened, Michael going another thirty minutes completely fine, having shifted a little so his head was propped up on a hand, elbow braced against the cushions as he tried to stay awake.

He didn't see Blake suddenly moving, catching both Alex's and Arika's attention as the V-6 motioned with his hands to the Lady of Helena. Alex had to take a minute to recognize the sign language, Blake was asking Arika to make more of the tea, if so far Michael could keep it down, they had to get more in him.

She rose gracefully, gliding to the kitchen with Blake, taking silent steps so to not disturb Michael. The archangel didn't move, breathing steadily enough none of them were going to try the mask for now.

Wasn't until Michael tried to move more, stretch out his legs in front of him to sit better, did Alex risk speaking and breaking the lull when the archangel paused after a moment.

"You ok?"

Michael nodded slowly, not opening his eyes as he waited, Alex didn't dare move, even hesitant to look up when someone knocked on the suite door before it opened.

Noma grumbled from her couch, blinking awake sluggishly as she glared at the entering person, "Took ya long enough doc."

Rogers chuckled, taking a seat on the coffee table, "My apologies, I had Sgt. Angelo giving me updates the entire time, was in a surgery and couldn't get a substitute. By the time someone was available I was too far in to leave, and I was being told everything had settled down so I thought I would wait."

Noma sighed but didn't comment, letting herself relax enough to give Michael a gentle smile when he glanced at her. He'd only gotten as far as moving one leg to be in front of him, bent up a bit as he waited.

"Dare I ask how you are feeling?"

Michael risked turning his head to look to the doctor, nodding slightly as he slumped further into the pillows in exhaustion.

"Would you believe me if I said better than before?"

"Judging by the lovely shade of ash gray you have turned, not so much, but looking at the heart monitor and seeing your pulse has stopped racing, I might be persuaded."

The archangel just shrugged, not really caring as the doctor did a quick exam, only moving to lift his other arm enough for Rogers to check his blood pressure with the cuff.

"What the heck changed between the last update and now?"

Michael didn't reply, instead he glanced over his shoulder just enough for Rogers to follow his gaze and see Arika teaching Blake how to make the tea. The Lady smiled, stepping forward after giving the last bit of instructions to the senator's son.

"I'm afraid that is my fault doctor, an old herbal remedy from Helena." She passed Rogers an unused tea bag, the ingredients written neatly on a small tag attached to the little packet. The doctor read through them critically, brow furrowed as he ignored Michael's staring.

"Well, not my first idea but apparently a better one. Congratulations Lady Arika, you have managed to outsmart me, thirty-three years and I have never had this happen."

Arika smiled, taking the tea bag back and returning it to the case, tucking the silver box into one of the cabinets on the soldiers' kitchen. "I would say it was luck, but then that would be me admitting a man knows a woman's world more than she does, and that I cannot do."

Rogers laughed, waving as she winked playfully when she turned to leave. Michael glanced up when she rested a hand on his shoulder gently.

"The tea will give you strength for now, but do not rely on it, your body will recover much faster if it can get real food soon. Use the drink to settle your stomach, I left other teas as well, each are safe for you during pregnancy, and should help. Please, do not hesitate to call for me if needed, you are not alone in this."

Michael nodded in thanks, not trusting himself to speak, for that matter he was also a bit distracted as Blake handed him another steaming mug, the archangel gratefully accepting it and taking a deep swallow.

The soft sigh he let out was obviously a good one, Michael relaxing further into the pillows with the soothing warmth. Rogers regrettably pricked his finger, checking his blood O2 levels and humphing softly.

"I'll be damned, woman was right, it is giving you strength...O2 is rising to where it should be. I wouldn't try anything solid until tomorrow, Jello in a few hours if you think you can but there's enough calories in that for tonight."

"Tastes good too."

Alex wasn't the only one who chuckled as Michael's soft appreciation, the archangel continuing to slowly get the second mug down, this time faster than the other.

"You're looking better Michael." Noma admitted softly, the archangel glancing to her a moment but not putting down the cup.

Rogers snorted softly, "And this assessment is based on what? Color has not improved Sgt. Banks, as far I can tell form just visual inspection, Michael is not-"

"Yes." That time Noma snapped, eyes hard as she glared, "He is."

The doctor sighed, but didn't argue, Alex didn't either, he agreed with Noma, even if Rogers couldn't see it, Michael was improving, if marginally, still pale and ash colored, but he was a touch more alert, eyes actually focusing on what he was looking at.

Eric chuckled as Rogers began packing away his equipment, giving bits of advice to Noma for the night and checking the oxygen tank's levels. "You're sounding better too boss, another hour an' you'll be bitin' our heads off like normal."

Michael paused in downing the mug, voice holding just a touch of his sharp temper, "Eric-"

"I'm leaving…."

* * *

 **Review Please!** _  
_

 **Tada! Whatcha think? Please review? Signed or Guest/Anonymous ones I don't care! I don't post unless I get reviews!**

 **I'm mad...lost about half of my documents saved on here...here's to hoping I can get them back...**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Dominion_ , its locations, characters, plot, etc. I do own this crazy idea and a love for angels, and a few characters thrown in...  
**

 **Summary: Six weeks post 1x04 _The Flood_ , AU. Ever since Michal returned to Vega after being stabbed, some of the Corps soldiers noticed he wasn't always the stoic, aloof archangel Vega's known for years. And Alex is about to find out why. Also...William Whele has a secret to tell about a night that went normally to everyone else but was actually something much bigger.**

 **To Verity Knight: Had to throw one of the smart asses in there, and Eric was the lucky pick lol. Arika, she wasn't getting enough coverage so I decided to make her a good guy, she's so mysterious it's so much fun to write her! I will! I promise, I have a day off coming up so marathon here I come! (I also am putting it off because I get distracted easily, if I catch up and have a story idea I don't want to 'forget' this one) Thank you much and enjoy this chapter!**

 **To Mina: Arika is awesome! Thank you so much! Both? Both? How will I do that...any suggestions? Thanks!**

 **To Guest: Eric not only loses his filter when upset, but likes to egg people on so they get mad, or in Michael's case actually respond (which is in most cases when he's pissed) Arika is so much fun to do, and yes I think she should help Michael more too. Old-fashioned and Natural remedies seem to be a favorite, Michael isn't human, his body hasn't had to adjust to the chemical changes like humans have with modern medicine. Guess I need to read up on my herbal tricks huh?**

 **To Guest: Continued I have heard that! Goat's milk is easier, then again raw cow's milk is gentler as well versus processed. (Farm kid here XD) Claire...le sigh...yeah...she has issues and they're only egged on by Becca...not sure yet what I'm going to do with those two. As for the shipping I had people asking so I was curious what people thought. And yes, Unit Six is amazing and a great support system, with this pregnancy Michael doesn't need the stress of someone else, (spoiler, how about AFTER? ;D) As for singling Alex, that is it's own challenge. Thank you so much! I love long reviews! EEP!  
**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty Two  
**

Xxx

Alex took a minute to himself, leaning his forehead on the door to Michael's room before he tapped the release to let himself in. Michael had spent three more days on the couch in the soldiers' suite, since he was getting decent sleep and able to slowly start eating actual food again no one complained. Carla had just laid down the line after Michael started moving around again, telling him to at least get a shower and relax in his own room for a short while, knowing they all needed the slight break and the archangel needed his space.

Now Alex was heading back in to check on the archangel, intending on seeing where he wanted to sleep for the night so whoever was with him would know, and so Alex knew where to stand while on duty.

Finding Michael sitting on his bed and leaning forward a little wasn't abnormal, the archangel in loose sleepwear and hair still a bit damp from the shower.

Alex wasn't expecting to find Gabriel kneeling in front of his brother, the other archangel speaking softly as his fingers brushed the fresh scars on Michael's side and growing stomach before tugging the shirt back into place. Michael had probably explained what was going on already.

Shutting and locking the door quickly, Alex made sure to make noise as he set his gun down, Michael had stopped being able to hear them easily since he woke up after the surgery, but Gabriel could possibly react violently if somehow startled, especially is he was supposedly 'protecting' Michael.

"Alex...good to see you…"

The sergeant snorted, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against a column, watching Michael stretch and crack his neck silently. "I would say the same to you, but my team still has scars from your recent attacks."

"My what?"

Michael looked up with just as much confusion written his face as Alex had, "Your attacks."

"Again brother...my what? I know of no attacks since I sent Furiad after possessing the eight ball at the Jubilee, I have kept the higher angels outside of Vega for months now. I know there are a handful of groups of eight balls I cannot always keep track of, but none come any closer to those walls than the outer watch posts. I told you I would protect you and since you aren't exactly leaving the city I haven't bothered messing with your precious soldiers for a while now."

Alex scoffed, rolling his eyes as Michael's gaze flicked to him briefly, jaw tightening before he spoke.

"Then where is Araquiel?"

Gabriel opened his mouth to reply, pausing instead as he thought the question through.

Michael didn't let him have long to think, "Or Briathos, or Lassuarium, or Rahab? Where are they in your ranks Gabriel?"

Alex watched as Gabriel spaced out, likely possessing or contacting an angel with his Eyrie. When he 'came back' to them he quickly went from concerned to pissed, standing abruptly and starting to pace before muttering something in the angel's ancient tongue, Michael sighing softly going unnoticed by his brother. Alex only heard it from being so close, and because Michael bowed his head in defeat.

Gabriel rattled off something in the foreign language that too Alex sounded like part blasphemy and part explanation, the latter because the archangel turned to Michael after a moment of silence as if waiting for a response.

"Michael? Brother did you not hear me?"

"Yes…"

"Well?"

Michael sighed, not lifting his head as his breathing hitched softly, the silent tears spilling over, this was actual grief, not pain, funny how the soldier knew the difference now. Alex let Gabriel move closer first.

"What is it?"

"I heard you...but…" Michael sighed again, shaking his head as he rubbed at his eyes, giving up after a moment, "But I cannot understand you…"

Gabriel physically deflated, sighing softly as he understood. He closed his eyes a moment, hands moving to cover Michael's holding the edge of the bed, "Brother...I...I am so sorry…I cannot begin to imagine-"

"Don't!" Michael gasped out, trembling lightly, "Please don't."

His brother sighed again, moving to sit next to Michael and wrap an arm around his shoulders, waiting patiently for the eldest archangel to react. It took Michael a minute, but he leaned against Gabriel as he let himself cry, leaning into his brother's offered hug.

"This must only be temporary Michael...you will hear me again, perhaps once this pregnancy is over…"

"And if I can't?"

Gabriel growled, "Then I will teach you, for as long as you need me to, just like you once taught me brother… you will hear me again."

That clued Alex in, with the loss of being "angelic", Michael had lost his comprehension of the language ingrained in him from the beginning, and likely a lot of others things too besides super healing. No wonder he was so upset...basically having lost a huge part of who he was for the survival of something that could still ultimately kill him.

"I wish…"

"You wish what brother?"

Michael sighed, dropping his head to his hands, grunting a little at how difficult it was to bend like that, Alex suspected he wouldn't be doing it again at twenty-two weeks pregnant now.

"I wish I could still feel you…"

Gabriel closed his eyes again, moving to lean against Michael gently, arm squeezing his shoulders in comfort, "I know you do brother, I wish you could as well...I would do anything to take away your pain…"

"Can you-"

"Michael-"

"Answer me…"

The younger archangel growled once more, pulling away from his brother, "Don't ask me that Michael."

"Answer me Gabriel."

"No."

"No what? Can you still feel-"

"Does it matter?" Gabriel snapped, glaring at Michael when he looked up, "Michael whether I say yes or no, does it truly matter? It does not change you, and the knowledge does you no good...just please, don't ask me that."

Michael sighed but nodded, rubbing at his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose to get back under control. His brother glanced up to Alex, catching the soldier's attention before subtly shaking his head while Michael couldn't see.

Gabriel couldn't feel Michael either…

Instead of dwelling on it, the younger archangel rubbed a hand down Michael's back, brow furrowing slightly, "Tell me brother, you still have your wings don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then let them out, you are tense and if they are as well it will do you no good."

"I can't."

Alex tensed himself at that statement, if being essentially human meant Michael couldn't release his wings...how did that affect him physically in the long run?

"And why not?" Gabriel was just as concerned, lightly nudging Michael to keep going.

He responded by sitting up more, one hand going to his back as he grimaced in pain.

"Because...my back is killing me and releasing my wings will just make it worse...I can't handle their weight and everything else at the same time."

By 'everything else' he gestured vaguely to his stomach, making to speak and instead moaning loudly as Gabriel rubbed his knuckles into Michael's back.

"Better?"

"Mhm...oh that feels good…"

Must have been in a lot of pain then, Alex sighed softly, shaking his head as he headed to the bathroom to grab a heat pack, trusting Gabriel alone for a minute. Wasn't like Michael was going to do a whole lot at the moment anyway.

By the time he got back, literally a minute later, Michael was bracing himself upright on the edge of the bed, head bowed as he let Gabriel work the aches from his back.

Gabriel glanced up at the soldier's return, nodding in thanks before lightly grabbing Michael's shoulder, "Come...lay down for me brother, you need your rest."

"You never did tell me what you said."

"I will tell you if you lay down to sleep, Alex has something for your back as well…"

Michael sighed, wincing as he moved, but he listened to his brother, stretching out among the multitude of pillows and blankets. Gabriel arranged the heat pack against his brother's spine, using another pillow to hold it in place as he lounged on the bed alongside the other archangel.

Alex's mentor had just about dozed off when he sighed softly, voice gaining a slightly-well Alex wanted to say cranky-edge when he spoke, "Gabriel...what did you say?"

With a groan, Gabriel laid back fully next to Michael staring at the ceiling and rubbing his eyes, "I said that the Powers have gotten out of hand, I no longer have full control over them. Furiad is growing suspicious with your lack of involvement, the others are beginning to join him in his unease. I'm doing everything I can to keep them distracted and focused elsewhere."

Michael sighed, eyes closing as he mulled the news over, "We're running out of time…"

Gabriel nodded, "I can only keep them busy for so long, I hope it is long enough for you to get through this and back to fighting shape, if Furiad finds out about this…"

"I'm dead."

Alex flinched at Michael's monotone acceptance of his fate, as if the Power higher angel was on his way to the Vega right now to deliver the verdict.

"Not going to let that happen."

Where the heck he got the confidence to speak which such conviction, Alex had no idea, but it made Michael look up.

"Alex, you can't-"

"Try and stop me," The archangel tried to speak again, instead Alex continued, cutting his mentor off, "Look, I've been meaning to get some payback on Furiad ever since I hauled your bleeding ass back to Vega, he comes looking for you he'll have to get through me and the rest of us first."

Michael didn't try to speak after that, realizing and not for the first time, as obnoxious as Alex could be...he was right, the Chosen One was devoted to Michael with all he had, as was Unit Six if not for slightly different reasons. Anything or anyone came after their unit chief and they'd be there to stop it. And Michael had no doubt they'd likely succeed…

But at what cost? If Michael at full strength had a difficult time getting Furiad under control, ten humans would be nothing to the Power...not counting Furiad wasn't dumb enough to attack alone.

He not only killed...he decimated.

"I don't know...I don't think I will be much use even after this is over."

Gabriel wasn't fully paying attention as he settled himself further on the bed, kicking his boots off as he stretched out as if to sleep, "No, you will be busy caring for your-"

"Gabriel."

Something in Michael's tone made the other archangel pause in his teasing rambling, brow furrowed as he sat up enough to glance at Michael's face, the gray eyes clouded and staring vacantly.

"What is it Michael?"

"I…I won't be much use..."

"And why is that?"

"I've... _Fallen_ …"

Xxx

The chosen one leaned against one of the columns in Michael's bedroom, watching the archangel sleep silently as Alex stood with his arms crossed over his chest, deep in thought. Gabriel had fallen asleep shortly after his brother did, having deemed himself worthy to stay for a bit longer after what he'd had to do to get Michael to actually fall asleep.

Not only had Michael lost his immortality and ability to understand the ancient language he'd known forever...but he had lost his faith in being an angel...without his "power" or as Gabriel said, his grace, Michael was finding it hard to hold on to what made him an angel, including memories and the ability to see past tomorrow.

How Gabriel had explained things, it sounded a touch morbid.

Basically...Michael was losing hope.

He wasn't Fallen, not truly, that would mean his wings were gone, and a few other things (like being male and pregnant) would stop entirely. But Michael wasn't that far off...it didn't bode well for any of them...

"You should be on guard, all of you." Gabriel had explained, once Michael had drifted into a deep enough sleep talking wouldn't wake him up, "If Furiad gets any of the eight balls to start snooping around, one wrong word to any of them and…"

He hadn't needed to go on, Alex already knew what would happen should word get out. It was bad enough now most of Vega knew, there was an even higher risk of trouble if the Black Acolytes within the city got word of things and said something to the wrong person…

Yes, the Corps was well was aware of the breach, Gabriel's followers within Vega's walls, most likely providing someone with some kind of information, while the threat had yet to be removed, Alex had to trust his fellow soldiers to keep things as quiet as possible among the citizens.

Alex had still asked anyway, wanting to cover all bases with Gabriel while he had the chance, "Have you heard anything from your followers within Vega?"

"You mean my Acolytes? No, not as of yet. But if what Michael said is true and word is getting around, it's only a matter of time before word gets to me through them. That's why I've been keeping my army away, to ensure that doesn't happen. There's only so much I can do without being by my brother's side everyday."

"Would you?"

"Would I what?"

That question was pushing it, "Would you stay with him if it meant he stayed alive? Stayed safe?"

Gabriel had hesitated, shifting to let Michael roll over and lay on his arm, needing the body heat and reassurance his brother was there, once sure the elder archangel was settled, the younger had finally admitted what Alex knew pained him to say.

"I was wrong about you...Alex Lannon, you are more than just Father's scrap piece of paper with the instructions. You are everything I nor Uriel nor any of my family could be...you are what he was missing…"

He'd trailed off a minute, rubbing Michael's arm gently to soothe his brother when Michael had squirmed in his sleep, voice soft and heavy with years beyond what Alex could ever imagine, "Yes, I would stay, I would even surrender myself to Vega if it meant Michael would live. I wasn't lying, I could never kill my brother...not like this, not ever. If a group of rag-tag soldiers who think they can stand up against the might of my Father's greatest armies, can accept my brother as he is now...then who am I to stand in their way? Something has changed in this war...and it's not just Heaven or Earth...humanity or the angels...The Powers are the threat now, we all must be ready."

Gabriel had drifted off shortly after that, letting Michael's steady breathing lull him to sleep for the time being. Alex had let him, watching in silence before leaving the suite long enough to let the others know he was staying with Michael for the first few hours. That way no one walked in on them.

Noma had grumbled about it, but hadn't argued. It was the first night Michael was spending back in his own room, and they all were a bit on edge.

Now Alex stood watching, mostly Michael sleeping peacefully, but also his watch and if Gabriel was waking up. Shift change was in less than an hour but Carla or Caroline could possibly come check on the archangel before that time.

He didn't have to wait long…

As much as Michael had improved in the last few days, he still wasn't where Rogers and Noma wanted him to be, he wasn't even close. Alex couldn't say he was on the way to one hundred percent because that would mean his grace was back.

What Alex could say were some choice swear words as Michael woke up gagging, nearly throwing up _on_ Gabriel before his brother helped him sit up the rest of the way and move to the edge of the bed so he could balance better when Alex brought over the bucket.

The only good thing-if Alex could call it that, or just some dumb coincidence-to Michael throwing up so often, Alex had gotten to the point he could tell if Michael's throwing up was the start of a long haul or just something disagreeing with him at the moment.

Judging by the fast paced heaving as Michael brought up his last meal, the simple cheese sandwich was the culprit and not long lasting nausea. Gabriel remained by his brother's side, gently rubbing his back throughout the episode. Alex let him have this moment, the genuine concern in Gabriel's eyes enough to make him back off.

Until Michael's brother opened his mouth again.

"You know...seems to me you fit your name 'the Flood' right about - _Ow_!"

Alex laughed as Michael slugged Gabriel as hard as he could, had Michael not been so sick and weak, it probably would have done some serious damage, as it was the human doubted Gabriel was actually affected, more just shocked from the sharp action.

"Really Michael," Gabriel winced, rubbing at his jaw as he moved back to sitting next to his brother, having jumped up after being struck, "I was making a joke, my-you haven't picked up as much from humans as I thought."

Michael's only reply was to glare at his brother before retching into the bucket again, leaning back after a moment as he caught his breath.

"I'm gonna kill you."

"There it is!"

At least Gabriel tried to look apologetic when his shout made Michael cringe a little at the volume, passing Alex the bucket so he could get his brother settled again. When Alex returned, Michael was curled among the pillows again, this time not needing the heat pack as he was using Gabriel's chest as a pillow for the time being, taking the glass of water Alex passed him for now.

Gabriel should have made a bet on how long before his brother fell asleep again, Uriel and Alex weren't wrong, Michael slept better with company, and fell asleep a lot faster too, nearly dropping the half empty glass as he slipped back into unconsciousness. Alex had to bite his lip to keep from laughing when Gabriel had to awkwardly lunge to grab the cup before it could fall.

The younger archangel scoffed a little, setting the glass on the headboard as he watched his brother sleep, "Utterly amazing how much he has changed…"

"You mean the pregnancy?"

Gabriel's gaze flicked to Michael's blanket covered abdomen, the growing bump invisible beneath the covers, wouldn't be that way for much longer, "Not just that...he is not as prone to 'fight or flight' mode when first waking up...war is harsh Alex, time has not been gentle to my brother, long before your mother's family line had even been established Michael was more interested in bathing his blade in blood than saving lives. The strength and power you've seen when he's fighting? I saw it everyday, only a thousand times worse. Alex...I've seen my brother's rage, worse than you can possibly imagine…"

Alex swallowed thickly, not looking away from the archangel who was supposed to be his enemy, Gabriel's eyes darkened as his mind relived things the human would never want to see.

"...I've also seen Michael's regret, and maybe his redemption…"

"Oh?"

"You do not see it...do you Alex? You are the reason Michael fights against me in the war, fights against everything our Father taught us, taught _him_ specifically as His Right Hand. The Sword of God...the Mighty Flood of God's Wrath...all names they called him when he was sent to complete a task given to him by our Father, nothing could stop him. Yet something in him changed, the night we were told to kill you, to let humanity die when the legions of the dogs were let loose.

"Michael refused, something you don't realize...we were told to destroy mankind soon after you were conceived, not a month before you were supposed to be born...my brother fought and argued with our Father for eight long months...in Heaven to us that was decades...but Father could not be dissuaded, he sent the Legions before Michael could stop them, with orders to me to kill your mother personally since Michael refused. It wasn't until I had left the inner spheres and began my descent to Earth did I realize Michael had forced himself to Fall to save you."

The archangel let the silence hang in the air, allowing Alex time to mull the new information over before he spoke again. "I had first thought Michael was just stubborn, even as I killed him, fighting in that damn diner...I truly believed Michael had lost his mind from overestimating you monkeys that Father had favored for so long-after Lucifer I hadn't exactly held you all in high regard-then when he returned, back in Father's good graces once more after such defiance...I had to question just what the hell he was doing that made him so special…"

Alex's voice was quiet, just on the edge of whispering as he shifted on his feet a touch uneasily, "You said his 'redemption', what does that mean? Redemption for what?"

That earned a deep sigh, and Gabriel shifted a little to keep both him and Michael comfortable as the elder archangel slept on, "My brother's sins are numerous Alex, some you could never conceive of...others are bit more obvious such as killing-angels and humans alike-but sheer defiance is one of the big ones, going against our carnal laws that have been ingrained in our very beings since our creation...I fear that is what stains him beyond forgiveness...I do not know why our Father left...I do not know where He has gone or if He's coming back...or if He has decided none of us are worthy of His presence ever again...I do not even know if there is a way to bring Him back...but I'll be damned if I do not try."

The emotion starting to ripple through Gabriel's voice caught Alex off guard, but the raw anger and hurt that slowly stretched across his face was something he'd seen flash in Michael's eyes daily...especially when Alex was struggling with meditating or reading anything from the tattoos.

Alex was their only hope.

"Michael sees you as his redemption Alex, if he can get you to be who or what you are destined to be...to fulfill whatever prophecy Father had planned for you long ago...maybe he'd be allowed home...maybe he'd finally belong somewhere once more.

"What makes you say he doesn't belong? You act like Michael was kicked out. Didn't he Fall...then get brought back?"

Gabriel nodded, gently easing out from under Michael as he slid a pillow to replace his body. Michael never noticed, remaining asleep as his brother stood up and pulled the blankets over him further, smoothing the fabric gently.

"He was...but our Father didn't leave after you were born, he left later...and the angels fell with his leaving. Michael was already on Earth at the time...but not by choice, once brought back from my killing him, Michael had been exiled. Not truly Fallen, but not allowed within the gates ever again. The day I realized this was also the day I fell, I had lost so much at once I didn't realize Michael was already feeling this pain on a daily basis, I didn't realize I had lost him long before he lost me."

The silence didn't last long, Alex wanting to get as many answers as he could before Gabriel left like he was starting to, "What's the difference between falling like you did when Heaven's gates shut...and the Falling Michael's so freaked out about."

"Wings mostly...for an angel to truly _Fall_ , they lose everything, celestial that is, including memories and knowledge, their wings are cut or burned off, destroying the very essence of their grace and leaving them literally shells of themselves and entirely mortal. When my brother and sisters and I fell with our Father leaving...that was just being kicked out of the house with no food or money. Fend for ourselves without Heaven's power backing us. Not completely defenseless, but not full strength either."

"Ouch."

Gabriel smirked, nodding slightly to Alex's meager empathy, he sobered after a moment, watching Michael sleep peacefully.

"Keep him safe Alex, do what I cannot. The Powers are growing stronger everyday and if they get even the slightest inkling Michael has possibly broken another law...I fear nothing will stop them."

Alex nodded, shifting on his feet again as Gabriel silently moved to crouch on the bed, hand lightly brushing Michael's dark hair from his forehead. The archangel pressed a silent kiss to his brother's brow, resting his forehead against Michael's gently.

"Sleep well my brother...my love for you is boundless."

Michael shifted in his sleep, sighing softly as he relaxed under the blankets. Alex bit back a frown as Gabriel stood up, the soldier seeing his mentor truly responding to his brother like he had since the dawn of time. Bit unnerving since some of Alex's training was learning to kill Gabriel.

"Good night Alex, I will return when I can, but even these infrequent visits are dangerous. Your shifts are still the earlier night hours correct?"

"For now, but it can change."

Gabriel nodded, glancing one last time at his brother before he strode to the open window and jumped out, spinning in mid air as his wings unfurled and he soared away into the night.

Alex sighed as he watched the archangel disappear, turning to shut the window and mildly wondering how the hell Gabriel opened it in the first place...then again Michael might have done it when he came into his suite hours ago.

His watch beeped softly, informing him it was shift change, Caroline was likely already at Michael's door and waiting. Glancing over his shoulder, Alex was relieved to see Michael was still asleep even with the grating noise of the window closing. The soldier rolled his shoulders, checking his gun as he walked quietly to the door, time to get Ethan out of bed and grab Blake for his ability to get Max's ass moving.

Besides Caroline, and Eric who was on guard shift, Unit Six needed to have a meeting.

If Furiad or any of the other powers found out...Michael was in even deeper trouble than before, especially with word circulating around Vega and the ever looming possibility of the Black Acolytes letting something slip to the wrong person.

There was no doubt about it, it was time to step things up a notch. Alex had one life, and now one chance to make this work. For everyone, not just Vega, but humanity, and for Michael…

Gabriel was right...Time was running out.

* * *

 **Review Please!** _  
_

 **Tada! Whatcha think? Please review? Signed or Guest/Anonymous ones I don't care! I don't post unless I get reviews!**

 **I'm mad...lost about half of my documents saved on here...here's to hoping I can get them back...**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Dominion_ , its locations, characters, plot, etc. I do own this crazy idea and a love for angels, and a few characters thrown in...  
**

 **Summary: Six weeks post 1x04 _The Flood_ , AU. Ever since Michal returned to Vega after being stabbed, some of the Corps soldiers noticed he wasn't always the stoic, aloof archangel Vega's known for years. And Alex is about to find out why. Also...William Whele has a secret to tell about a night that went normally to everyone else but was actually something much bigger.**

 **To MamaBearCancer: Thank you for the follows!**

 **To wiccawoman: Well then here's another! Thank you so much!  
**

 **To Guest: Had to throw a bit of separation in between Michael and his siblings, the show canon goes with the movie that the Father believed humanity still had a chance, but then gave up and outright left instead of destroying everything, leaving the angels free reign. But Michael also said (1x02) he can no longer immediately tell who is a higher angel and who is human. He has to physically see them instead of sense them. Separation from Heaven would slowly affect them, and Michael having left to keep Charlie, Jeep, and Alex safe right away would have only prolonged his distance while the other angels were scrambling to figure out what to do now that they weren't being told to kill.**

 **Gabriel was told about the surgery-hence examining the scars when Alex walked in-but I didn't write Michael's POV for that conversation, might throw it in later now that you mention it...hey you just helped fix an issue I was having! Any other bits you can think of that you would like to read? A one shot bit would be pretty cool... :)**

 **Yes, the show canon is Gabriel is the older twin, and that Uriel and Raphael were first. But Michael is also the head archangel in the show too, and in everything else I've read on Michael the Archangel, he is first, the firstborn, first commander...etc. Then Lucifer and Gabriel, then Raphael and Uriel and so on. I'm using that so that Michael's separation from his family is more dramatic as "daddy's favorite" is the one to defy His word and break the rules. It all depends on the story line of each area. It kinda seems he's one of the younger ones in Dominion, but biblically he's the oldest. What are your thoughts? Thank you so much!**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty Three  
**

Xxx

Michael grunted softly as he shifted on his bed, adjusting the pillows he was laying on to support his back better before returning to his book. He was _not_ in anyway leaning the book on his stomach to hold it up easier, it just _happened_ to be resting there for the sake of convenience, it was _not_ intentional in anyway shape or form.

He also needed to stop lying to himself.

At six months, just two days behind twenty-five weeks pregnant, he was finding longer stretches of laying or sitting down a tad more enjoyable than he had even a couple weeks ago. Mainly because it was starting to take a lot more energy to get up and move and Michael was getting to the point somethings just weren't worth the effort needed, his side still hurt from the surgery if he was on his feet too much and pain made sleep rather difficult.

Today however, he wasn't that uncomfortable, rather relaxed as he lounged on his bed and worked his way through the book he was not leaning on his expanding stomach. One hand had drifted to lightly cup the bottom, thumb idly rubbing the warm bump beneath his shirt as he ignored the sounds of music and announcements rippling up to his windows from the rest of Vega.

April first...yes, it was April Fool's Day and Michael was well aware of the historical implications that date had, it was also the lucky Sunday that Easter fell on this year, not that anyone but the archangel was aware of this after two and half decades of the holiday no longer being recognized.

The first of April was also the day Vega's wall had been completed and the city truly began its life as a defense against Gabriel's army. Nowadays instead of twenty-four hours of pranks and jokes, or in Michael's case a day of remembrance of what the last Savior to mankind had done for them, today was Vega's Founding Day, a day of parties and celebration of being alive in 'this great city' as David Whele had already announced several times on the neon screens below the Stratosphere.

Michael just found it a day of annoyance with all the noise, having been ignoring the day since it began and yet to actually participate in any of the activities, especially the extravagant meals the other V-6's held. Always invited, he never attended. This year the noise level was a bit different, Unit Six had been leaving him alone most of the day, but their suite was almost buzzing with their excitement, manageable but Michael wouldn't surprised if there was a bottle or two of a particular variety of beverage that he didn't want to know about. As the unit Chief he shouldn't be allowing it, then again he just didn't care. Nor did he have any inclination on getting up to investigate what they were doing or join them, he could order food up to his room later when he felt like eating and let them have their day.

That was until someone walked right into his room without knocking, sandals slapping the smooth floor with noticeable claps. He didn't look up until the intruder dropped onto his bed with a huff, bouncing a little as they waited.

When he did look up it was to see Carla kneeling on the corner, sitting back on her heels as she bounced on his mattress in her modest sundress with her hair braided back from her face. Judging by her bright eyes and lightly flushed cheeks it was champagne that Ethan had snuck into the tower sometime yesterday while Michael was with Dr. Rogers for an appointment.

"Yes?"

"You're late."

"Oh?" Michael forced himself to sit up, ignoring the look on her face that she would help him if he asked or motioned for it, instead he grunted again as he settled back against the headboard, tucking a ribbon in between the pages to mark his place. "Late for what?"

"Uh duh…" Ok maybe the drink was stronger than champagne if Carla was being this loose with her speech, "For supper of course! It's almost five-thirty and Blake's made a _ton_ of food."

"And Sgt. Mack found liquor again."

Carla snorted, biting back a wayward giggle, " _No!_ Ethan didn't find it."

"Oh really-"

"Uh huh! Cuz Mitch and Caroline got it instead."

Michael shook his head, sighing softly as he watched the soldier bounce on the bed again, biting her lip to keep from giggling like she obviously wanted to. He'd ignore this as well, no use trying to enact disciplinary measures on someone with no grounds. Carla was off duty completely today and had enough sense of mind to be fully ready for work come her shift tomorrow. Heck the only ones truly on duty today were Eric and Connors, the rest had full leave to get drunk if they so chose as long as they were capable of going back to duty when needed and shoot in the general direction of a threat in an emergency.

"What are you doing here Carla?"

Oh great...he was slipping up in conjunction to her state, wasn't often he directly used first names…

"Came to see why you weren't ready to eat, you always join us for supper now...right? Blake made enough food to feed a unit twice our size so that should be enough for you."

The light tease was met with a smirk, and Michael did realize he was actually hungry, not that that was anything new considering once he'd been able to keep solid food down consistently the archangel could easily eat as much or even more than the men of his Unit...or Caroline but no one said that to her face.

It did astound him that even on this celebration day for Vega, his Unit kept things the same as if it was any other day, minus the slight wardrobe change as uniforms weren't required and the ability to have alcohol a bit more freely.

Carla didn't let him mull this over, taking the book from his hands and setting it aside, tugging on his wrist lightly.

"C'mon! Get up! The food smells _amazing_ and no way am I losing the chance to eat it cuz you were slow."

"And if I refuse?"

That wasn't a wise thing to say, Carla's eyes narrowed and now shone with the fire of her temper instead of her good mood, but she didn't stay that way for long, shifting and bouncing on the bed repeatedly like a five year old, "Up! Up! Up!"

Michael laughed outright at her childishness, nodding as he pulled himself carefully to the edge of his bed, standing slowly. He gave up on his boots after fighting with them, his ankles swollen from laying down for so long again and the shoes not allowing his feet to slide in without extreme pain. If he walked too much, his ankles swelled, if he stayed off his feet too long-same thing...sometimes this pregnancy was just a losing battle against his patience.

Xxx

"Blake man, why the hell are you eating with us? You got that senate dinner in a couple hours."

Blake scoffed, not turning around to face Max lounging at the dining room table Noma and Mitch were setting, the V-6 kept right on stirring something on the stove, weaving around Carla expertly as she prepped something else while a timer went off just as Blake pulled a pan from the oven. "Because genius, it's still hours away and I hate going to those damn things...I'm only going this year 'cause I promised my sister I wouldn't leave her alone with all the others."

"Sissy's girl."

Michael chuckled at Ethan's yelp when Blake threw a spatula at him, smacking the soldier's head before the senator's son glanced out to the living room where the others were lounging and finishing up the last "happy" bottle as Caroline was calling her stolen booze.

With a sigh Blake pinched the bridge of his nose, smacking a timer to shut it up as it blared and he pulled another pan from the oven before going back to stirring the pot on the burner. "Will someone go drag Alex's ass out of bed, and this time actually succeed, you're not gonna like it if I have to do it."

Unit Six's second in command sounded legitimately irritated with Lannon's absence, and Michael's brow furrowed as Eric groaned loudly, "He won't get up Blake! Sides, what could you possibly do that would get him moving? Not like water is much of a persuader."

"Who said anything about water? I have hot gravy right here that's perfect and I won't be cleaning it up since I have to leave."

Connors' laugh was enough for Michael to relax a bit, pushing himself to his feet from his chair at the dining room table. "I'll get him."

Mitch sighed loudly in relief, "Go for it sir, he won't punch you."

Michael shook his head slightly, leaving his unit to their fun as he headed to the back bedroom and found the missing soldier.

Alex wasn't asleep like Michael had thought, then again he might have been at some point judging by the tattoos obviously visible since the soldier was shirtless and in sweat pants. The soldier was completely oblivious to anything else in the room as he laid out on the bed, completely engrossed in the book he was reading. It took Michael stepping closer and seeing the night table drawer ajar and the tiny printed text on the pages to realize just what Alex was reading.

Now in the time since Michael had left Heaven to save mankind, he hadn't seen many of the religious items he had known since their development alongside humans. One thing for sure, he hadn't seen someone reading the Bible in a very long time, let alone someone like Alex.

The soldier didn't even twitch when Michael sat down next to him, just automatically move his legs so the archangel had more roomas Michael silently read off the page the chosen one was currently on.

"… _(1)Now Moses kept the flock of Jethro his father in law, the priest of Midian: and he led the flock to the backside of the desert, and came to the mountain of God, even to Horeb. (2) And the angel of the LORD appeared unto him in a flame of fire out of the midst of a bush: and he looked, and, behold, the bush burned with fire, and the bush was not consumed. (3)And Moses said, I will now turn aside, and see this great sight, why the bush is not burnt_ …"

"It doesn't mention the gnats were horrendous that day, nor that I almost lost control of the fire and nearly burned the bush to a crisp."

Alex jumped in surprise, finally realizing he wasn't alone and just who was next to him. Michael gently stopped his hands from snapping the book shut, letting Alex keep a hold of the slightly worn pages. This wasn't the first time Alex had read through some this.

"What do you mean?" The question was hesitant, but Alex was mostly curious as Michael pointed out the line he was referring to.

"Moses could not see me, but I was controlling the holy fire surrounding the bush, keeping the flames a hair's breadth from the surface of the stems and leaves so my Father could speak through them. I kept getting distracted by the gnats in the air from the light of the fire, I had to pull the heat away from the flames without extinguishing them so that Moses would trust the words my Father spoke when He said to touch the fire. Not the easiest thing to do with flies in your ears."

The chosen one chuckled, glancing back at the pages before removing the scrap of paper he had been using to mark his place.

Michael didn't allow him, gently taking the make shift book mark and tucking it back between the pages before Alex set the book aside, "Don't stop on my account, keep reading."

"Yeah?"

"Mhm, once you get through it let me know...I wouldn't mind hearing your thoughts on it."

Alex nodded, pushing himself up and arching his back as he rested on his knees and forearms a moment, grunting softly when he finally stood up.

"They sent you to fetch me huh?"

"I volunteered," Michael answered, not getting up as Alex dug in his closet for a shirt, settling for a short sleeve one since no one else was going to see his tattoos and his unit mates didn't care. In all honesty, Michael actually preferred to occasionally see the black markings, he'd gone almost fifteen years without knowing what happened to Jeep and the fact that the tattoos could have been lost to them had hit harder than he realized until he started seeing them peeking out from Alex's clothes once in awhile. Gave the archangel a sense of stability that they might still have a chance. "Blake threatened to dump gravy on you if you wouldn't get up."

Alex hissed, yanking the shirt over his head with a defiant pull, "Yeah...I'm not cleaning that up...c'mon, food time."

Michael couldn't agree with him more.

Xxx

The meal was amazing, not just because Blake had cooked some fantastic dishes, but because Unit Six had gotten over their edge of formality with their unit chief-alcohol was part of that-but they were all just more relaxed in general. Michael mostly listened, rather intent on eating the delicious food while the others ranged from telling jokes to recounting weird or hilarious duty shifts to recounting old stories from childhood. One thing he wasn't hearing was anything about Alex's childhood, the blonde soldier keeping his mouth shut on that account and ignoring the open ended questions the others were asking to get him to talk. The rest of them quickly caught on and left the topic alone.

Instead the conversation drifted to Ethan and his many _conquests_ , aka partners in bed. While the details were either over done or vague, the general theme was Mack's wild nights and adventures throughout Vega were best left out of reports, hence his sneaky side.

"So this one chick, she had to have a shit ton of experience with guys who were way stronger than her-I mean seriously-but damn she wasn't no light weight either, could a pack a punch if you know what I mean-"

Carla's choking snigger made Michael look up from his plate, rolling his eyes a little as Mack's enthusiasm, he took another bite of the roast, enjoying the sweet sauce the meat had been treated with.

"But yeah, she had this thing for it rough, so I thought 'hey this is going to be fun', can get a little action with the action, so I-"

"Oh c'mon Ethan we're eating! Why do we have to hear this _now_?"

"Chill Caroline! You're just jealous."

"Fuck off Max!"

Blake snorted around his mouthful, trying to swallow fast enough to settle the others down.

Max scoffed, "Too late hot stuff I had leave yesterday and Mackenzie and I-"

"Did _not_ need to hear that!"

"Okay…" Carla lunged for the bottle in the middle of the table, "No more happy juice for anybody…"

" _Hey!_ "

Michael was slightly impressed with Caroline's extremely immature whine, the woman actually pouting now that the liquor was out of reach.

"What are you? Two?" Connors griped.

"And a half! * _hic_ *"

"Grow up!"

"Make me Bitch!"

"Bite me!"

Blake growled as he banged his knuckles on the table, "Both of you stop it."

"Aww...it was just getting good!" Eric whined, ducking when Mitch threw a napkin at him.

"Can I go on now?"

"No Ethan, you may not."

"But I just getting to the good part!"

"Ew!"

"Dude, let it go…"

"But it was so cool, I mean she-"

Michael grunted loud enough they all froze, the archangel actually dropping his fork as his free hand jerked to his side, pressing against his ribs.

"Boss?"

"You alright?"

"Look like you just got sucker punched in the gut."

The archangel bit back a grimace, gasping a little as he shifted on his chair, "More like a kick to my lungs."

Carla gasped, "No way!"

When Michael nodded, she squealed, smiling as he rubbed at his side gently.

"Six months, not bad to first notice it."

Michael chuckled, picking up his fork as the rest of Unit Six stared blankly, Noma the only other one catching on after a moment.

"Can someone fill me in?" Eric's horrible stage whisper was met with laughter, even Alex looked confused as Carla sighed loudly.

"The baby kicking you dumbass."

"Oh!"

Michael just rolled his eyes and went back to eating, but his hand didn't leave his side the rest of the meal, thumb gently stroking the pressure point that kept getting hit...or kicked. Little hard to tell if that was a foot or a fist.

Xxx

By the time the majority of the food was eaten, tonight's front runner for number of platefuls being Connors though Michael came in close second, the archangel was pleasantly full and quite happy to move to the living room for awhile. Blake was putting off joining his family and the other V-6s as long as possible, even helping Caroline clean up the dining room and kitchen to delay his departure.

Michael didn't blame him, the archangel was glad he legitimately had a reason to not go this year even if all the past years he hadn't attended either. Instead the archangel was content to sit back on the couch and put his feet up, smirking along with the other soldiers as they simply refused to stop talking as they nibbled on the small cheesecakes Caroline and Carla had made when the shorter of the two had stopped by her family's home to drop off food and part of her paycheck as she always did to aid her sisters and their own kids. Carla's oldest sibling loved to bake and getting the excuse to was her greatest delight, especially if it meant she could convince Carla to stay and help.

Meaning Unit Six now had three boxes stuffed with cookies and mini pies and mini cheesecakes to devour as they saw fit. Cathy Hanson-Reeds had gone a bit overboard and would be passing out baked goods for awhile to friends and neighbors and coworkers since the supply center had misread her order and given the Hansons a bit more sugar than intended. Michael suspected it was a more a con so the workers could get some of the treats too.

At least Cathy and Carla had included some fruit free treats, Michael realized as he munched on a chocolate drizzle cake that he would have actually been upset if the only treats Carla returned with had been the mini fruit pies.

Then again Carla had also lectured Max for a good ten minutes three days ago when Sgt. Angelo had come back to the Stratosphere eating an apple from the barracks after training. Michael doubted Carla would let anything happen.

"Twenty!"

"Forty!"

"Sixty!"

"One hundred on the next person to add to this stupid bet!"

That caught his attention, and Michael forced himself to focus on the arguing soldiers, a little more energetic in their 'discussion' from the alcohol. It only took a minute for Michael to realize what the heck they were betting on. It honestly had him laughing so much he had to set his plate down and press his hand against his side, one for the stitches developing from laughing so hard and two because he was getting kicked repeatedly in the stomach and it wasn't pleasant.

He, St. Michael the Archangel, never thought he'd ever hear his unit arguing over the gender of his own unborn child.

Unit Six grew quiet when he first started laughing, then joined him as realization set in as to just what they were doing.

Blake was laughing from the kitchen as he put away the last of the dishes, having only caught the last bit of the 'discussion', he did at least bring Michael a glass of water when the archangel finally leaned back to breathe, hand not leaving his side to ease the ache.

"Think we've hit 'smart-ass' levels again."

The archangel chuckled, nodding as he took the glass and gulped half it down, glad it was cool as he caught his breath, "I was going to say stupid but that works too."

Blake smirked, dropping into an armchair and completely ignoring the fact that he was in his tux clothes minus the tie and jacket.

"Hey stupids! You guys done?"

"Sure!"

"No, not really."

Alex snorted softly, settling back on the couch next to Michael and smiling when the archangel caught his gaze. "Blake I'm not even sure how we got on this topic….how am I supposed to know if we're done?"

"I wasn't asking just you wonder boy."

Caroline laughed, "* _hic_ * Topic change, I vote names. * _hic_ *"

"I agree!"

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

Michael rolled his eyes, letting his head rest back on the cushions so his spine would stretch a bit more if his neck did, he ignored the fact that Caroline had obviously finished off the 'happy juice' while cleaning the kitchen and was past guarding her mouth. Not that she did in the first place but when sober she wasn't bold enough as to bring up a topic Michael hadn't actually thought of before now. He let it go, smiling in turn as the soldiers went around and either fired off a name immediately or took a moment to come up with one.

Caroline was still hiccupping as she smiled, keeping her gaze off Michael even if like everyone following her, the suggestion was directed at him on purpose. "I say...Lily...for the flower, pretty and simple."

"Aww that's cute," Carla gushed, nodding for Blake to go next when he chuckled softly.

"Luke...old family name."

Michael watched Blake's eyes lose focus for a moment, memories of a long gone relative most likely as his father's name was Marc Eli Blake and Joshua's middle name was the same.

"Carla, your turn."

The petite blonde smiled, tucking her legs under her dress as she hummed a little, "...Serenity...every girl in my family has had a name starting with 'C' for six generations and I always wanted a change."

"Connors." Why Noma was directing this, Michael had no idea, it was a touch amusing when she called on the red-head though, Connors floundering a bit from being put on the spot.

"Umm...Bob!"

"What?!"

"Seriously?"

"What? It's all I got!"

Alex laughed, "Dude that's my grandad's name."

"No way."

The blonde next to Michael nodded, shifting on the couch as the archangel turned his gaze to the soldier, "Yeah, my dad's old man, Robert 'Bob' Hanson."

That sent Michael's memories spiraling, Bob had been less than impressed to have the archangel invade his diner, especially given the circumstances. It had still hurt that Bob had died protecting Charlie and Michael, igniting the gas line to blow up the diner before Gabriel could do worse to Michael then just stab him.

"Huh."

"Aw man!"

"What's wrong Ethan?"

"That was mine...Robert, my grandad had that name too." Mack replied, though he shared a smile with Alex at the mutual remembrance of a family member. "Or...maybe Christian, that was my other grandfather."

"Ok Alex, your turn."

"No."

"What?"

Michael looked over, watching Alex's face close off slowly as his unit mates tried to make him talk, almost begging.

"No guys, it's not that big a deal…"

The archangel stepped in before Alex completely shut down, knowing pushing him resulted in nothing but pain on both sides, that and Michael could tell Alex was upset by this particular piece of the conversation judging by his hand balling into a fist and making the tattoos darken and begin to swirl. That took a lot of emotion.

He sat up to grab his plate of desserts off the coffee table, glancing to Noma when she turned to bug Alex again, subtly shaking his head to get her to stop this.

Sgt. Banks huffed softly but nodded, elbowing Mitch next to her. "Cough up your name."

Mitch sneezed instead, shaking his head to clear it before he laughed, "Nathan...Nathaniel...my mom wanted that one but my dad beat her in rock-paper-scissors."

Michael chuckled with the others, nodding gently when Mitch glanced to him, "Not a bad name, nor is Mitchell."

Sgt. Dimaro made a face, but his smile was wider with the praise.

"Max?"

Sgt. Angelo snorted in his drink, wiping his face as he choked before answering, "Maxine."

The archangel was laughing just as hard as the rest of the unit at the joke, Max smirking as they settled, "Nah...though seriously...umm...Genevieve."

"That's pretty." Caroline murmured, snuggling into her chair further, "Nomes? Your turn."

"Elisabeth."

Carla smirked, nudging Noma gently, "Beth or Liza for the nickname?"

"Neither, my aunt went by Elise, I didn't know her full name until I visited the hospital before she died, the front desk had no idea who Elise Banks was so my cousin had to use her full name."

"Cool."

Noma smiled, "Alright Eric, last but not least."

The auburn-brunette soldier thought it over, winking as Carla huffed at his delay before he finally admitted his pick, "Noah."

"Where did that come from?"

"Not a clue but...well...No...uh…" It took the others a minute to catch on as he dragged out the last syllable, smirking even before they caught the joke and started laughing.

Michael cleared his throat softly as the conversation drifted away again, now onto how ridiculous some of the Founding Day announcements were that had been playing outside all day. The archangel mulled the names over, a gentle smile tugging at his lips at some of them, 'Bob' was not one those, nor was 'Maxine'.

Xxx

Blake left shortly before eight o'clock, grumbling the entire time as Carla fixed his tie and smoothed his tux jacket before he left, gently clapping Michael on the shoulder in parting as he waved to everyone else.

"See ya! If I die bury me at sea!"

"In a tug boat!"

"With fire!"

The V-6 laughed, "Yes!"

Michael chuckled as he heard the elevators ding shut, the V-6 disappearing to a fate the archangel had no intention of envying.

He honestly dozed on the couch for awhile after that, some of his unit had drifted away to find snacks or a book to read, Max had to go home and at least stop in to see his grandmother who refused to let him change his name. Carla got suckered in to a call from her youngest sister, and her four kids meaning 'Auntie Carla must talk to Jake, and Jack, and Joselyn, and Jackie (Jacqueline) right _now_ '. Michael thought it was rather interesting how one minute Carla could be cussing Max out with enough skill as an old army grunt and the next be a sweet, loving aunt who wasn't able to come see her nephews and nieces but could happily listen to their chatter.

It wasn't until a couple hours later did he stir when Alex lightly shook his shoulder to get him to move did he realize he was truly falling asleep.

"Connors is putting in a movie, I think you'd be better going to bed."

The archangel agreed, now that he'd sat for awhile with good food in his stomach, sleep was dragging at him more than he thought it would. Eric was a steady hand to help him up, ankles protesting Michael standing up as he tried to find his equilibrium while stifling a yawn.

"G'nite boss."

"Night Michael."

"See ya tomorrow."

Michael smiled at the remarks, waving over his shoulder as Alex followed him to his suite, the archangel pausing at the door as he hissed softly, one hand bracing on the wall as the other pressed against his side in pain.

"You ok?"

"Yes, Dr. Rogers wasn't kidding when he said the fetus was active." Michael managed to say that with a lot more clarity than he thought possible considering he was getting kicked in the diaphragm and breathing was a bit hard.

"That's normal, that and you are noticing it for the first time so it's not as subtle." Carla explained as she wandered out to them, now in pajama pants and a shirt that looked suspiciously like Alex's or Ethan's. What was it with girls stealing guys' clothes?

"This is subtle?" Michael asked, tone light as he finally stood up straight and twisted to lean back against the wall. "Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"If you don't mind me asking...what was your name choice?"

Alex stiffened slightly, only Michael's gentle tone keeping him from backing away like the archangel could see he clearly wanted to. "Really want to know?"

Michael nodded, "I do, but I will not force you."

Carla hummed in agreement, "Want me to leave?"

"Nah," Alex shook his head, taking a deep breath before forcing himself to look Michael in the eye as he spoke, "Charlotte."

The archangel bit back a soft sigh, letting his eyes close a moment, just one moment to acknowledge the grief trying to cloud his mind, but he forced it back right away, not letting old wounds ruin this good day, "I like that one." He said softly, the smile barely tugging at his lips warm only to Alex.

"I think it's gorgeous, better than mine." Carla said, smiling as Alex looked to her.

"Nah, it's just personal, yours is beautiful."

"Thanks...anyway, sappy time over, Michael-time for bed."

Michael raised an eyebrow at her blunt order, earning a smirk as she backed up a step, "My bad, just had to convince my sister's twins to go to bed, kinda still on 'family' mode."

The archangel chuckled, accepting her slip up as he covered a yawn with a hand, "I will agree you though."

Yet when Alex made to follow him into the suite, Michael paused at Carla's soft whine.

"Alex…"

"Carla...you gotta stop taking my shifts, Mason was already on your case at the last check."

"But-"

Michael was too tired and in too good of a mood to let them argue, turning to face them and rubbing his stomach gently, "Which one of you would rather be up at three in the morning when I can't sleep?"

Alex grimaced at the thought, earning a laugh from Carla. "I will then, go ahead Alex, see you at one am."

With a wave to Michael she left, letting the suite doors close behind as Alex stretched his arms over his head while Michael headed to the bathroom to change.

"Man I ate too much." The soldier called out as he moved around the bedroom in wait.

Michael's soft laugh earned an echoing one through the door as the archangel washed his face and pulled loose pants on, opting to keep the shirt for the night since it was plenty big and he just didn't feel like bending down to grab another from his drawer.

"You ate too much? I feel like I swallowed a whale."

That tease earned a full laugh from the soldier, "Michael…"

He chuckled, not letting Alex continue as he headed to the bed, easing down slowly and tried to lay back for the night as Alex flopped down on the other side backwards so his head was at the foot of the bed.

Instead he sat up again, hissing between his teeth in pain as he rubbed at his ribs.

"You alright?"

"Yes..." He moaned a little, mostly in shock as he realized he could _feel_ the fetus literally rollover inside him, pushing against its confines before settling again.

Alex leaned up on an elbow at his soft noise of complaint. "I gotta ask...what's that feel like...gotta be weird."

"That's one word." Michael admitted, slowly moving to test if he could lay down now.

"Oh yeah? What's another?" Alex asked as he laid down again, closing his eyes and settling on the mattress.

"Painful...but…"

"Hmm?"

Michael didn't see Alex sit up to look at him when he didn't answer right away, eyes staring vacantly as he rubbed his stomach gently, tucked beneath the blankets comfortably. When he did finally meet the soldier's gaze, Alex was waiting patiently, smiling as Michael's voice remained steady while so soft.

"Good."

* * *

 **Review Please!** _  
_

 **Tada! Whatcha think? Please review? Signed or Guest/Anonymous ones I don't care! I don't post unless I get reviews!**

 **Bible passage: Exodus 3:1-3  
**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Dominion_ , its locations, characters, plot, etc. I do own this crazy idea and a love for angels, and a few characters thrown in...  
**

 **Summary: Six weeks post 1x04 _The Flood_ , AU. Ever since Michal returned to Vega after being stabbed, some of the Corps soldiers noticed he wasn't always the stoic, aloof archangel Vega's known for years. And Alex is about to find out why. Also...William Whele has a secret to tell about a night that went normally to everyone else but was actually something much bigger.**

 **To Mina: Hi! Welcome back! Well here's another one for you! And definitely, always good to have things going smoothly. Normal, ha! No longer exists...more than one huh? That would be interesting lol. Thank you!  
**

 **To wiccawoman: Ah Unit Six...Their reactions to Gabriel would be/are going to be amazing...Thank you!  
**

 **To DominionFan2278: Well thanks, had to throw that in there as Michael is more fallible than he likes to appear. Definitely is strong, Michael's going to be feeling it for awhile. (Kinda, more of 'if it has a pulse I'll go for it' kinda guy. You don't see a whole lot of that other side of him in season one so I kinda left it alone. Made Ethan more a brotherly kinda person.) Thank you so much!  
**

 **Alright, you've read the names...any thoughts on them or your own ideas?**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty Four  
**

Xxx

Alex tugged at a stubborn strap, trying to get his vest to tighten back down over his uniform, he almost clipped the table holding Michael's latest round of paperwork as he walked into the archangel's suite, finally looking up so he didn't walk into anything.

Michael was dressed and ready for the senate meeting in twenty minutes, not that he looked thrilled about, the archangel looked tired, and slightly pissed as he paced back and forth in the room.

"Dare I ask about this new exercise regimen?"

That earned a rather peeved glare, Michael bracing his hands against his lower spine as he arched his back to stretch, "The only thing that stops the kicking...hard to sleep when I'm getting hammered from the inside."

"Yeah, probably not… you good to go for the meeting?"

Michael nodded, shrugging into his coat before picking up a folder already prepped, "For now yes, though I am loathe to attend considering I'd rather just sleep."

Alex physically stopped his mentor, making Michael look to him before speaking, "You sure? Riesen's already talked with Rogers, no one will say anything if you miss meetings."

"Honestly Alex, besides being tired, I do prefer to go to them. Easier more ways politically than I can easily explain, but truly it's at least something to do rather than read all day."

The soldier smirked, pressing the button to open Michael's door for him, shouldn't surprise him at all that Michael was starting to get bored. A month post-op and the archangel was a lot healthier than before, having caught up weight gain wise to where he should be and was just better in general, the longer he felt better the less he slept and had time to actually do something. Not that there was much to do…

Mitch was there to grab Michael's elbow when he stumbled as he reached the elevator, groaning softly as he took a moment to regain his balance, "You good sir?"

"Yes, just not easy to stay on my feet when I'm getting punched in the kidneys."

"Ouch." Mitch's sympathetic hiss was enough for Michael's lips to twitch into a bit of a grin as he finally stepped onto the lift, leaning against the wall and closing his eyes. Alex and Mitch took their places, Lannon pressing the button to move.

Michael did look tired, not horribly, but enough that Alex was going to push for them to leave right away after the senate session so he could catch come sleep. Less than two weeks after feeling the internal kicks for the first time, Michael had just about gotten a routine established. He could sleep just fine through the early hours of the night, then was usually up and either pacing or reading (correction-trying to and being uncomfortable) for several hours before breakfast. The archangel had started truly napping in the afternoon, sometimes completely skipping lunch if he was too tired, sleeping for several hours until hunger woke him up that evening.

Alex wished these senate meetings weren't in the middle of the afternoon, it was starting to be extremely annoying considering this wasn't the first day Michael was attending a session while tired and not fully paying attention. It was starting to be a common occurrence.

Xxx

Unit Six could have started another round of betting on how long Michael's attempt at making it through the afternoon senate meetings would last, Alex was on shift again with the archangel two days later and was called in after the meeting by Riesen, the general having opted to stay late to await a proposal or something from Senator Levi's office.

Michael was leaning on one hand, appearing to be reading the papers half in his lap and half on the table in front of him, Alex and Max knew the archangel was more than half asleep in his chair. Riesen was silent as he nodded to them, tapping his wrist to tell them to get Michael moving quickly before Senator Levi returned with the paperwork.

Sgt. Angelo carefully picked up Michael's paperwork, tucking it into the folder to carry while Alex lightly shook the archangel's shoulder, deciding it was better that way instead of speaking incase anyone else was nearby.

The low noise Michael let out earned a sigh from the soldier, Alex glancing at the door a tad anxiously before shaking harder, "Michael, c'mon let's go."

Michael snorted softly, but blinked as he sat up enough to realize he'd completely zoned out during the session's adjournment and everyone else leaving. "Damn…"

Max smirked, waving the folder a bit to catch Michael's attention, wasn't easy considering the archangel was struggling to hold back his yawns. "C'mon boss, ain't gonna be comfy ta sleep here."

That got a stronger reaction, Michael clearing his throat as he slowly stood up, having to grip the arms of his chair tightly so he could, grimacing a little at the strength needed to do so.

"Oh this isn't getting any easier." He muttered, eyes closing briefly once he was up enough to use the table to lean on.

"Not going to either." Max replied, trying to sound sympathetic even if Michael only shot him an annoyed glare, reality was Angelo was correct.

Riesen waved as they left, more interested in keeping Senator Levi's attention than worrying about Michael.

In hindsight, Alex really shouldn't have been surprised that the archangel fell asleep in the vehicle during the short drive from the Monte Carlo to the Stratosphere, Michael was out like a light in the back seat, leaning on the door and completely oblivious to anything else going on. Alex and Max shared a look, they were going to hate waking him up, even if it was just long enough to get Michael upstairs.

Max sighed, glancing over his shoulder at Michael sound asleep behind him, he turned back to Alex, "Rock-paper-scissors?"

Xxx

Ok...so...maybe Blake shouldn't have agreed to Ethan's idea to let Michael sleep two days after Max and Alex brought the archangel back dead on his feet and having fallen asleep at the meeting. As clever as it was…

Ethan had suggested they simply take Michael's comm. from his room once he fell asleep after lunch, the archangel having been trying to catch an hour or so to sleep before the meetings and hopefully be able to make it through the sessions. At twenty-six weeks Michael needed all the sleep he could get, and his unit was going to ensure that would happen, even risking the archangel's temper.

Meaning Michael missed two meetings in a row before Riesen showed up to ask about it about ten minutes before the next one. Or more correctly the Lord of the City and the Head Consul came to check on the archangel seeing as Thorn was still in the hospital and Whele still had a stick up his ass and insisted on coming.

Blake was the one holding them off when Alex stepped out of the soldiers' suite, pausing as he watched the V-6/AAC soldier try to convince David Whele and Edward Riesen to leave.

"I understand Consul but if you'd just give us a minute the archangel will be at the meeting-"

"Joshua just let us in-"

"You two do realize Michael's exhausted right?" Alex really needed to learn to keep his mouth shut he realized as he leaned in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest impatiently, Blake just glared.

"Sgt. Lannon, explain."

Alex shook his head, "If you can keep quiet Consul I will show you."

Riesen's hand on David's shoulder got the Consul to nod in agreement, the two following Alex into Michael's suite silently.

Even asleep the archangel looked tired, he wasn't sleeping well at night anymore, catching an hour or two if lucky now that the fetus had decided night time was for being as active as possible and only letting up in the afternoon so both it and Michael could sleep.

Riesen sighed softly, shifting on his feet as he stared at the unconscious archangel, shaking his head as he turned to leave. David paused a moment longer, jaw tense, but Alex could see his eyes had lost focus, no longer seeing Michael and instead reliving old memories. A soft buzz made both senator's jump, David quickly nudging Alex to take care of the comm. link before it could wake Michael up. The soldier lunged to grab it, turning off the alarm just before it could go from soft vibrating to actual beeping.

The general nodded for Alex and Blake to follow him and the Consul out to the hall again, sighing once more when the door was shut.

"Keep that comm. off, let him sleep." David stated flatly, rubbing at his jaw a little to ease the tension in his face."

Blake openly gaped, "Sir?"

The Consul shook his head, "Don't wake him up for the meeting, let Michael sleep. He obviously needs it."

Riesen snorted, "Really David? I'm surprised that you would care…"

Whele shook his head, "Care? Not in the sense you're thinking Edward, it's damn obvious Michael needs the rest, he doesn't need to be at the meeting today."

At least the general was thinking the same thing, nodding with a soft, exasperated chuckle, "Agreed, Joshua, inform Michael when he wakes up and can function enough to listen for him to call me or come by later this evening. You say he does better in the mornings?"

"Yes sir-"

"Then we can move the session times, that won't cause any trouble at all."

Blake was gaping still as the two senators left down the elevator, turning to Alex in confusion.

"I'm not hallucinating or anything right? That did just actually happen…?"

"Umm….yes?"

Xxx

Michael groaned as he tried to fumble for whatever in…

... _bloody hell was making that DAMN noise!._..

His hand connected with the buzzing object and he sent it sailing before he could even fully realize what he was doing. He never heard the object connect with a wall, he also didn't notice where it ended up...the only thing Michael cared about was that the horrible noise stopped so he could lay back down and go back to sleep.

By the time he truly woke up it was much later in the afternoon, the sun bright in his windows as he propped himself up on a few pillows.

Michael groaned softly as he struggled to sit up, giving up after a moment and just leaning back against the pillows in defeat. His back was killing him, he must have slept on it for awhile unintentionally...really needed to stop doing that...for that matter he might want to find a way to stop sleeping through the entire afternoon.

A sharp jab to his kidney made him remember just why he had slept so late, and Michael let himself smile as a hand drifted to his side, pressing lightly against the spot to feel the movements beneath his skin.

It took him a moment to gather his thoughts to actually realize what time it was, and that lead the archangel to fumble on the headboard for his comm. link, intending on checking in with his unit before extending the effort to get up.

Yet his hand found nothing, the headboard completely clear of anything, especially his ear piece.

Michael grunted as he sat up all the way, moving to the edge of his bed as he looked around.

Nothing…

That's when he glanced over at the windows, brow furrowing as he tried to remember just when he had opened them...that's right, he'd been too hot this morning so had opened the panels to let the breeze in while he dozed before the senate meeting.

Oh crap…

Michael groaned, rubbing at his face in frustration, he'd missed another one. He didn't get much time to dwell on that, the sounds of his unit shouting catching his attention through the door.

"Hey Alex! Guess what I found outside the tower?!"

"What?"

"I think it's Michael's comm., kinda shattered to pieces…"

"How'd it get down there?"

With a sigh the archangel stood up, gripping his headboard to get upright.

Alex was sitting in the hallway stretching while Eric was on guard, Connors showing the two of them a black comm. link that was indeed shattered.

"Hey Michael."

The archangel nodded, "I...may...have thrown that out the window an hour ago…"

Connors snorted, examining the pieces, "May? Boss it's ruined, no doubt about it what happened."

Michael shrugged, rubbing at his stiff neck, "Wasn't paying attention, I think the alarm was going off."

"You know there's a snooze function right boss?" Eric teased, earning an eye roll from the archangel as Michael shook his head.

"I'm well aware of that, just apparently didn't use it."

Alex chuckled, cracking his neck before rolling to his feet with the ease of a practiced soldier, bouncing on the balls of his feet while Michael watched silently, slightly missing the ability to move so easily. "Ethan's runnin' to the barracks in a bit for weapons check, we'll have him grab you another. I don't think even Carla can fix that one."

Michael nodded, following the blonde to the soldiers' suite where Noma was sitting on the kitchen counter eating a bowl of noodles, waving to them with her fork since she couldn't speak.

"Want anything?" Alex asked the archangel as he opened the fridge.

"Cereal."

Michael had to bite back a snort as Alex visibly paused to think the request through, working over the answer in his head before he glanced to the archangel for confirmation. For that matter Michael had surprised himself and furrowed his own brow in confusion as to where in the heck that came from.

Alex didn't question it though, shrugging as he pulled the milk from the fridge and slid it on the counter to Michael who sat on one of the stools. The soldier digging through one of the cabinets to find the cereal box while Noma got out a bowl and spoon.

Neither of them fully hid their smirks as Michael just about inhaled the first bowl, settling to eat the second one a bit slower. Alex did openly laugh when Noma whispered something in his ear before jogging away to follow Ethan out. The archangel didn't really care what they were fussing over, only pausing in eating to tell Sgt. Mack to get another comm. link while at the barracks.

"Mind if I ask why the heck you're eating cereal at four in the afternoon?"

Michael glanced up from his bowl, shrugging slightly as he swallowed, "Honestly? No idea."

The soldier snorted, shrugging himself as he grabbed his own bowl and joined Michael in eating the grains. After a moment of silence, and Michael starting his third bowl, the blonde humphed softly, "Not bad...not my first choice but better than others."

The archangel chuckled around a mouthful, "Speak your mind Alex." He said finally, gray eyes flicking to meet Alex's blue ones.

"Think you're craving cereal if you're eating it this late in the day?"

That made Michael pause, but not for long, the archangel returning to his food within a couple minutes, "No, that's the one thing I haven't had...nor do I wish to. Just wanted to eat cereal." Michael replied, shrugging off the question.

Alex simply smirked, finishing his bowl in the time Michael finished his third and then a fourth before being satisfied.

"Oh, Riesen stopped in, wants you to call or go see him, says he's going to move the session times to morning."

Michael bit back a sigh, it wasn't worth getting irritated about, and he also agreed with the idea. It was stupid to break up the work day by holding afternoon sessions, mornings were easier all around.

"Very well, did he give a time?"

"Whenever you were available."

With a nod Michael stood up, waving off Alex's hand to help and headed back to his room to call, nodding to Eric as he passed.

Time to face the music.

Xxx

Alex grunted softly as he stretched his arms over his head, rolling his shoulders in his vest as he and Blake headed to Michael's room. After speaking with General Riesen yesterday evening, the archangel had agreed to moving the meeting times, meaning Alex got out of morning training sessions every other day.

Needless to say he wasn't complaining.

He also wasn't sure what the hell was going on when he and Blake stepped in the archangel's suite after being told to 'come in', finding all three girls of Unit Six and Nurse Roxi Fields in the room laughing their heads off while Michael threw a pillow at Caroline's head.

"And the great warriors have returned! Dost thou see to join us in our tomfoolery?" Roxi taunted, swallowing her laughter with a cough as Michael snorted, leaning back against the pillows he was propped up on. The archangel was half sitting up on his bed, knees bent up and legs slightly spread out as he chuckled at Caroline's horrible visual interpretations of whatever the heck she was reading, Michael drummed his fingers on his knees, trying to lean forward and only succeeding in laughing at something Carla said.

Blake laughed, tucking his gun behind his back, "What the hell are you guys doing?"

"Uh we are all girls here, get the facts straight Blake."

Michael threw another pillow at Caroline, "Thanks Sgt. Ryan."

His sarcasm was mostly ignored, the blonde sticking her tongue out impishly before correcting herself, "Ok all girls plus one."

"Still," Blake turned a tad serious as he held a hand out for Carla to stand up off the bed, "What are you doing?"

"Practicing."

"Practicing what?"

The deadpan looks on all four women's faces was enough for Alex to back up a step, glancing at Blake in confusion.

"The guys are idiots…" Noma stage whispered, earning a rather undignified snort from Michael as the archangel cracked his knuckles and neck idly.

Caroline chuckled before narrowing her eyes a tad, "Oh shit...the guys don't know."

"Know what? C'mon, what you guys doing, Michael are you alright?"

Michael laughed outright as he nodded, tossing them the packet of papers in Caroline's hands before he started to sit up after glancing at Roxi for permission and help. The nurse smiled and kept a hand on his upper back as he rocked upright, letting out a heavy breath as he closed his eyes from the motion, waiting a long moment before finally answering.

"I'm fine. Like Sgt. Hanson said, been practicing."

Alex smirked, glancing over the papers, "What the...Lamaze breathing? Delivery positions? Someone care to explain?"

Noma stood up as if to help, instead turning to one of the columns and banging her head against it, "How. Can. You. Be. So. Stupid?"

"What?"

Roxi chuckled, "I know for a fact when you guys were teenagers you had the birds and bees talk-"

"Well yeah-"

" _And_ were also told that there were classes to prepare for labor and delivery…" The nurse trailed off to let the two guys catch up, smirking as it did actually take them a minute to think it through.

"Oh."

Michael snorted, wincing a little as he shifted on the bed, stretching a leg out slowly, "How have you not noticed Nurse Fields has been coming once a week since my sixteenth week?"

"Umm…"

Carla laughed, "I think it's cuz the three of us scheduled each lesson Michael, kept setting the times for when most of the guys were at training and asleep…I might have forgotten to mention this…"

The archangel chuckled, shaking his head as he glanced at the snorting Caroline. "Sgt. Ryan-"

She was laughing too hard to respond for a full minute, finally flopping out on the bed in front of Michael's feet, "Some smart asses you are...It's official, the boys have all been demoted to 'dumbass'."

Caroline wasn't laughing when Michael kicked her off the bed. Literally.

Noma laughed as she yelped, "And Caroline has been promoted to asshole."

Xxx

Alex and Blake stepped back into the hallway with Roxi after she went over something with Carla and Noma, it went right over the guys' heads so they decided to let the girls worry about it since they seemed best able to help Michael with this part of the pregnancy. The archangel was changing for the senate meeting, though by the sounds echoing through the door was more laughing at the girls' commentary over the papers.

Blake stopped Roxi from leaving immediately, smiling as the nurse seemed to expect the delay, "Thanks Roxi, for everything-"

"If you mean these private birthing lessons then don't worry about it, part of my job." She interrupted with a smile.

The V-6 smirked, "Yeah but you get to choose your clients for these classes, you picked to work with Michael alone. Heck I know Rogers asked all his nurses who was willing to treat Michael when he came out of surgery, I know you asked to be part of his team. Thank you."

Alex nodded in agreement, it wasn't easy to be around Michael, especially like this, it definitely wasn't easy in Roxi's case where she was involved for health reasons since this really shouldn't be happening.

"Don't mention it guys-"

Blake wouldn't let her brush this off, "No, I mean it, we all do. Thanks for being so professional about this, and for being there for Michael. It was pretty obvious when I was on shift at the hospital you weren't well liked for this."

The nurse grimaced a little, "Not really, but mainly because the others were and still are scared...and ignorant of everything for that matter. Not like this is any medical textbook. But yes, I know what you mean. Thank you and you're welcome, and I have something for you guys."

"Yeah?"

Roxi shifted, hugging her packet of folders to her chest, "You guys need to be careful, nothing major, but since this isn't exactly a normal pregnancy, Rogers is trusting me to trust you guys with keeping Michael safe-"

"We are-"

"I don't mean from other angels or even other people, I mean from himself. Look, this isn't natural, especially internally for Michael. Ignoring the crazy hormones for a minute and there's still a lot going on inside. In women, internal organs are designed to compress and shift out of the way of a growing fetus and womb, totally natural. With Michael, there is absolutely _no room_ for that to happen. Michael's technically a bit small for six and half months-"

"Small? He looks like he swallowed a soccer ball and then some."

"I know Josh, but it also doesn't look the same since he'd obviously not growing boobs either."

That got both soldiers nervous, sheepishly backing off a bit as the nurse rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, Michael's carrying the baby pretty high, meaning a lot of the pressure and weight is on his back and compressing his diaphragm and making breathing hard. The bright side to this is there's not as much weight on his stomach itself so he can eat pretty easily. The bad news is moving is difficult, mostly shifting positions like going from sitting to standing or even just twisting when laying down. You guys, all of you, have to watch when Michael moves, his balance is way off and going to get a lot worse before this is done. You say soccer ball? Try my estimate is a beach ball by the middle of June."

Alex winced in sympathy, Roxi snorting at herself, "Ok...not quite that big, but still. Just be careful guys, please?"

"Of course."

"Good." With that she turned to leave again, waving as she stepped onto the elevator and disappeared.

Xxx

As amusing as watching Connors, Eric, and Mitch completely storming their way through the poker chips (actual chips, as in potato chips, Michael wouldn't let them raid the Stratosphere's casino floor) any chance they got when Unit Six played cards. Alex figured it was high time someone checked in on Michael since the archangel had disappeared shortly after eating supper with them and that was three hours and one shift change ago. That and Alex was out of chips...half from eating them and half from Eric calling his bluff in one full swing and completely rubbing the chosen one blind.

The archangel's suite was empty when he stepped inside after talking with Ethan for several minutes. Michael was no where to be found, but judging by the closed window panels and softly lit lights around the room he wasn't somewhere else in the Stratosphere.

Alex highly doubted he still had the coordination to swim anymore.

"Michael?"

"Yes?"

The simple reply was enough to ease Alex's nerves, the soldier letting out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Hell they all were still a bit on edge, expecting the worst at any time. Came from being soldiers for so long and being assigned to a pregnant archangel who liked to test any and all limits of patience and endurance.

"Where are you?"

"In here," Alex turned to see the bathroom door shut, oh…"Taking a bath."

"Ah, my bad."

Michael's chuckle was soft but audible through the door.

"I'll leave you to it then, hail us if you need us."

The archangel cursed softly, a low growl rumbling through the door. "I would if I hadn't left my comm. on my bed."

"Nice one."

"Wasn't thinking that far ahead." Michael replied, trying to defend himself and badly. Alex laughed, picking up the in question device and setting it up on the headboard.

"Alex."

"Yeah?"

"You can come in, I'm in shorts."

"Ok."

At least the archangel thought that part through, kinda awkward all the way around if he needed help and had forgotten the shorts.

Alex slipped inside, smirking as Michael looked up from the tub, the archangel nodding before ducking his head underwater, popping up after only half a minute.

"May have lost my tolerance for holding my breath." He muttered, gasping a little as he rubbed at his eyes, relaxing back against the towel draped over the end.

"Just a bit." Alex joked, hopping up on the vanity counter to wait. Michael let his eyes close, sighing softly as he relaxed in the water. At least lounging in the tub he was almost completely submerged. Six and half month bump included. Judging by the slight current in the tub Michael also had some of the spa jets on as well.

"How come your room has the bath jets?"

Michael snorted, opening one eye enough to glance to Alex, "Because I asked them years ago to fix the plumbing in here entirely, maintenance did just the basics in your rooms since you really shouldn't be enjoying yourselves while on assignment."

Alex snorted, "So says the unit chief who suggested we player poker tonight since the pool drains in an hour."

"I said _shouldn't be_ , not that you weren't." The archangel replied, the look of exasperated frustration Alex was all too familiar with was back finally.

The soldier's chuckle faded into gentle silence, and Alex leaned back against the wall as Michael let his eyes close again. The soft humming of the jets was just a tad louder than the slow moving water, both sounds barely overpowering Michael's relaxed breathing as he dozed. Alex kept track on his watch, figuring over half an hour since he came in was long enough considering Michael had obviously been in the water for much longer before he arrived.

"Michael."

"Hmm?"

"Don't fall asleep?"

"…'m not…"

"Yeah you are...and I am not dragging your ass out from underwater...I might just let you drown."

"Some guard you are."

"..eh...I try."

Michael chuckled, but did start to wake up a bit, reaching out of the water to first turn the jets off, sighing softly at the loss of the massaging jets.

"Your back hurting?"

"It wasn't a minute ago, but yes, has been since halfway through the senate session. Those chairs are horrible.

"And low, don't even come all the way up your back."

The archangel nodded, tugging one of the towels stacked on the side closer before he reached for the sides of the tub to pull himself up.

"Don't do that."

Alex moved to help, instead Michael growled at him, refusing to let the soldier pull him upright even though he was obviously in pain and struggling.

"Dammit Michael."

Michael grunted as Alex shoved his shoulder back so he was sitting against the tub end again, "Alex-"

"If you won't let me help then at least hold on to me, the tub is just as wet as your hands and I'm not risking you slipping just cuz you're stubborn."

While he looked like he was going to protest again, Michael grudgingly nodded, not meeting Alex's gaze as he moved his hand to the soldier's upper arm, gripping by Alex's elbow so his weight wasn't pressing just one spot as their forearms connected. Alex knew this bothered the hell out of the archangel, having to rely on others. But the soldier wasn't going to let anything happen to his mentor. Especially if it was something as simple as just holding out a hand silently and letting Michael take as much time (be as obnoxious) as he wanted.

Even holding on to Alex and then allowing his help when it was apparent Michael's back wasn't accepting his idea to move, the archangel took awhile to get to his feet and sit up on the edge of the tub, breathing heavily at the change in position.

Michael moaned softly, nodding when Alex draped a towel around his shoulders to keep him warm while the soldier flipped the switch to drain the water out, returning to the archangel's side and keeping a hand on his shoulder for support.

"Guess Roxi was right about moving too fast."

"That was fast?" Michael snapped, shaking his head a little before twisting to ease his legs out to the floor, at least that didn't require Alex's help, not that the soldier moved away.

"You good?"

"Yes, think Sgt. Blake is still awake?"

"Considering it's barely nine o'clock yes, but he might have left already to go meet with William and his dad about the wall mods."

Michael nodded, leaning forward just enough to start drying off, his jaw tensed a little as if he was fighting with himself to speak or not.

Alex huffed softly, rolling his eyes at the stubbornness.

"Michael."

"What?"

"Want food? I'm gonna grab something and I bet Eric will too."

The relief was almost tangible and Alex had to quickly hide a smirk as Michael nodded, "Yes, just give me a minute to get dressed."

"A minute? Really?"

A low sigh, "Alright two minutes."

"Michael."

"Five."

Alex snorted, standing up and leaving the archangel to it, heading to the room monitors and checking the window locks. By the time he had done a complete scan on the building, locking up the tower while he was at it since Blake had already checked out for the night, Michael was slowly coming towards him. The first word Alex thought of when he saw the archangel moving was 'trudge', Michael just wasn't moving too well, stiff and obviously in pain now that he was out of the warm water and jets.

"You sure you're ok? I can bring food in if you want."

Michael sighed, grimacing as he sat on the edge of the table next to the room monitors, gripping the table tightly, "No...need to move around for a bit, will be worse in the morning if I don't."

"Sleep with heat packs tonight then."

"I meant at two in the morning."

The archangel's grimace made Alex pause in replying, watching Michael press a hand against his side firmly as if the pressure would stop his discomfort, the irritated sigh indicated it didn't help at all as Alex leaned on the table next to the archangel.

"What's wrong?"

Michael sighed again, "Sitting in the senate session after already having held still for a couple hours wasn't the best plan, this little one has decided to play soccer with anything within reach, I'm going to be bruised internally for months."

"What about afterwards?" Alex teased, trying to keep the mood light.

His mentor grinned a little, still rubbing his one side as he stretched a little, "Might still be then too, pretty hard kicking."

"Ouch."

"Mhm...walking seems to be the only thing that settles it enough to sleep so I can get some rest. Don't want to be up half the night so might as well walk around now."

"I guess the only good side to that is it might take Eric and I awhile to safely fix something that's edible."

The archangel nodded, sighing softly as he stared straight ahead, trying to ignore the internal assault.

Alex stood fully, reaching for the door release.

"C'mon, at least walk around in the suite with us, gotta be better company than an empty room."

Michael snorted, "Have you _listened_ to any of the conversations you and your unit mates have? Smart ass still doesn't even _begin_ to cover it."

Alex utterly failed at coming up with a witty response, instead simply sticking his tongue out immaturely.

The archangel shook his head, "I'm guarded by idiots."

"Yeah but we're your idiots."

"That's debatable."

The chosen one laughed, "C'mon, let's get some food."

Michael smiled fully, "Now that I can agree with."

* * *

 **Review Please!** _  
_

 **Tada! Whatcha think? Please review? Signed or Guest/Anonymous ones I don't care! I don't post unless I get reviews!**

 **Alright, you've read the names...any thoughts on them or your own ideas?**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Dominion_ , its locations, characters, plot, etc. I do own this crazy idea and a love for angels, and a few characters thrown in...  
**

 **Summary: Six weeks post 1x04 _The Flood_ , AU. Ever since Michal returned to Vega after being stabbed, some of the Corps soldiers noticed he wasn't always the stoic, aloof archangel Vega's known for years. And Alex is about to find out why. Also...William Whele has a secret to tell about a night that went normally to everyone else but was actually something much bigger.**

 **To JulesLillianTellar: Thank you for the follow!**

 **To Mina: Oh boy...that's a ways off, lots of plot points between now and delivery. :D Thank you so much! Hope this one is good too!  
**

 **To wiccawoman: Well here it is! The wait is over! Thank you so much!  
**

 **To Guest: Here's another one! Thank you!  
**

 **Alright, you've read the names...any thoughts on them or your own ideas?**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty Five  
**

Xxx

When he woke up, he was irritated, and it took Michael a minute to figure out why. Besides the fact that he'd woken up after only getting to bed an hour or so ago, he came to the conclusion the pain he was feeling was less his aching back and more his stomach deciding it was time to hurt like none other.

Was it too much to ask for one afternoon of peace? Bad enough with Consul Thorn still recovering that the senate session dragged out ridiculously long this morning, meaning Michael was late to his appointment with Dr. Rogers and had to reschedule it for mid afternoon. The archangel had intended on sleeping up until the last minute to get to the appointment on time.

Apparently his now aching stomach had decided his need for sleep was overrated. And this was after the frantic and seemingly endless internal beatings that had started just before two am had lessened just enough around noon for him to sleep. Looks like nothing was going to stop the kicking today.

Michael groaned softly as he forced himself to sit up, wincing at the strain that caused, man his back hurt...add in overly stiff joints and Unit Six was lucky they were playing it smart today and being quiet, the archangel was likely to send them to the barracks for extra training if irritated, even if it meant Captain Rodriguez was the one in charge.

The archangel gently rubbed his stomach, hoping that would settle the complaining little one enough so he could catch some sleep, instead it only seemed to aggravate the growing life further and the assault grew worse, making him grunt in pain as he sat on the edge of the bed and tried stretch his back.

Nothing, and now his stomach was aching more for food than it was from the endless assaults.

Why couldn't he get the idea of a grilled cheese sandwich out of his head?

The longer he thought about it...or tried to not think about it, the worse his stomach ached for it.

Huh…that was a pregnancy craving...kinda _sucked_.

Xxx

"No! Nononono! Don't you dare do that! Gimme ten minutes, I'll be right there!"

Michael grimaced openly as he paused in the doorway to the soldiers' suite, hand against his back to try and keep his balance. Today was just going to hurt.

Carla was ranting on the suite phone, and Michael guessed it was with one of her sisters, likely one of the two still living at home who should be in their own place by now with their kids versus crowding Carla's mother's place.

"I will be there in ten minutes and come get it! Don't you dare Cara I will slap you into next week if you do! _Fine_!" Carla hung up the phone before sprinting from the living room into the girls' room, probably for her boots. Then she yelled across the entire suite after sounding like she ran into something, "Eric! Go get the jeep and follow me!"

"Why?!"

"Because I said so!"

"Do you even have permission to leave?!"

"Ah shit!"

Michael ignored the continued cursing as Carla kept banging around in the bedroom, instead the archangel focused on trying to make it to one kitchen stools. He gave up after two steps, leaning back against the wall next to the door, tipping his head back and gritting his teeth as he tried to wait out the pain enough to move, closing his eyes to ignore the continuing kicking.

"You alright Michael?"

Blake's concern was met with a wince as the archangel nodded, "Stiff, hurts to move."

"Then why are you moving?"

"Hungry."

The V-6 chuckled softly, moving over and offering his arm for the archangel to use for balance. Michael had to outright grab onto Blake's shoulder, hand not moving from his back when it throbbed as he stood straight.

"Couch or kitchen?"

Michael sighed, "Couch...getting kicked too much to stay on one of the stools."

"I was thinking more along the lines of one of the dining table chairs but alright." Blake replied, letting Michael move at his own pace. The archangel was glad when the V-6 wrapped an arm around his back, was easier to stay stable since his expanding stomach seemed determined to tip him over if he wasn't careful, didn't help he couldn't breathe half the time.

"I'm fixing pasta for lunch-"

"No."

Ok, Michael even winced at that sharp snap, trying to look apologetic and only ending up grimacing even more as he sat down slowly, panting a little as he leaned back into the cushions. Blake quickly schooled his expression back to patient instead of shocked, letting Michael get settled before speaking.

"Alright, what would you rather have?"

The archangel had to take a moment to catch his breath, resting his head in the palm of his hand leaning on the arm of the couch, "Cheese sandwich."

Blake nodded, smirking as he headed back to the kitchen as Michael leaned back farther and rested a foot on the coffee table, "Grilled or toa-"

"Grilled."

"Coming right up."

Michael nodded in thanks, resting his head back and wishing the kicking would stop for _five frickin' minutes_.

Carla yelped as she just about face planted exiting the bedroom, stumbling to a stop at the other end of the couch, Michael almost regretted opening his eyes to look to her, wondering just what in the heck could send the level-headed soldier into such a panic.

"Sir."

"Yes?" Ok, now his curiosity was peaked, Carla didn't speak formally unless she absolutely had to, or was like Ethan and had something hidden up her sleeve.

"Permission for leave for approximately an hour, accompanied by Sgt. Long."

"Don't drag me into this!"

Blake leaned out from the kitchen, "Shut up Eric!"

Michael looked Carla over, the blonde a cross between raging angry and anxious nervousness, "You're not going to tell me why are you?"

"No sir."

The archangel sighed, but nodded anyway, waving her off. Eric was grumbling as she dragged him from the suite, shouting at Ethan to get out of the way.

Michael let them go undisturbed, more focused on trying to breathe around getting socked in the diaphragm and for once it wasn't another higher angel doing it to him.

After five minutes, he'd only grown more irritated, taking to bouncing his leg to try and simulate walking so the fetus would just hold still even for a little while. At least Blake brought him a plate loaded with sandwiches within that five minutes, trying to keep a supportive smile on his face as he did so.

"Thank you."

"No problem, holler if you want more."

Michael was about to say he doubted that since the senator's son had made four sandwiches, then again the archangel also inhaled the first one in less than two minutes. The craving now being satisfied, the archangel tried to turn his attention to figuring out a way that would settle the restless little one without getting up, instead the snickering soldiers behind him caught his attention.

"Dude, pay up."

"No way, that didn't count."

"It did too! Almost got my head bit off…"

"Sgt. Blake."

"Yes?"

Michael shifted uncomfortably, swallowing the last of the third sandwich, "What is the bet this time?"

"Ha!" Ethan snorted from the hallway, "You've been made!"

"Shut up man, you're in on it too!" Mitch snapped.

"Yeah but I'm not dumb enough to do it in from of Michael!"

The archangel bit back a sigh, rubbing at his eyes in frustration. "Sergeant…"

"Mitch and Caroline started the bet of when you were going to start craving stuff, and he thinks I'm wrong."

"Totally!"

Michael almost made them go run laps before their shifts, _almost_. But even though he was frustrated and in pain, it wasn't worth the effort to get mad at his unit, for every bet he did hear about there were at least four more kept quiet.

The gender bet being the biggest one that Michael supposedly 'didn't' know about.

"For your information Sgt. Dimaro, you just lost."

"Ah crap."

Xxx

Dr. Rogers was as amused with the high activity level of the fetus today as Michael was irritated with the constant movement. The doctor tried to lighten the archangel's mood, boasting about how well everything was going and how Michael was so much better health wise.

Didn't help.

But it also didn't make it worse, Michael accepted the praise quietly, or as quiet as he could be laying almost flat on his back while being internally kicked like crazy and having an ultrasound wand shoved against his stomach.

Alex had barely kept back his own winces at the archangel's discomfort, and now was seriously hoping Michael could get some sleep now that they'd made it back to the Stratosphere.

"No! Go away!"

Or at least he _had_ been hoping Michael could get some sleep. None of them were expecting Carla to sprint out of the archangel's suite and all but shove them back onto the elevator.

"Carla!"

"Go away!"

Blake stopped in the doorway of the lift, grunting as the door hit his back before retracting at the obstruction. "Not until you explain."

Carla groaned loudly, "I _can_ 't...not yet, just...go somewhere else for a bit, I promise you it will be ok. Just...get Michael out of here!"

"Can we go to our suite at least?"

"No!"

Alex could see Blake was getting frustrated, the V-6 crossing his arms over his chest and staring down at the woman. Carla just stared back, holding her ground even though both Blake or Michael could just order her aside.

Michael instead was staring at Carla in an entirely different way, trying to determine just what the heck she was doing.

"You have one hour."

Carla jerked her head to face Michael so fast she might have given herself whiplash, Blake jumped as well at the archangel suddenly speaking.

"Sir?"

Michael ignored him, "Sgt. Hanson."

"One hour, got it, mind if I ask where you will be so if we get done sooner?"

"The library."

Carla nodded, sprinting back into the archangel's suite without another word. Blake sighed but stepped fully back onto the elevator anyway, leaning back against the wall after pressing the right button.

"Sometimes I wonder why I enlisted…"

Alex snorted, sharing a laugh with Connors.

The red head shook his head, "You weren't at the session this morning."

"Oh that's right! I hate people!"

"So…" Alex smirked, brow furrowing a little, "You enlisted in the military where you share barracks with eighty other men and women and have no privacy whatsoever?"

"I never said it was a great idea."

Xxx

Carla's limit may have been an hour, but the amount of time Michael gave her was three times that, having found some book among one of the shelves and was completely engrossed in it to the point he didn't even notice when Carla came bouncing in to get him.

Alex was content to sit in one of the padded chairs and use a large, low table to clean his gun, completely stripping it down to polish each piece and oil the mechanisms. Blake used the time to work on his own paperwork while Connors...Alex was pretty sure he was asleep.

Michael remained oblivious to it all, somehow comfortable on the couch he'd picked in one of the sitting areas of the library, sitting sideways so his legs were almost tucked under him while he leaned on an arm. Alex had no idea why _Wuthering Heights_ was such a good book, but apparently Michael liked it.

The archangel was so distracted by the fading pages, he didn't even notice when Carla came in not once but several times, first to say she was done, then to grab each of Michael's guards one by one, Alex couldn't keep the grin off his face after he went up and came back.

It took Michael's stomach actually growling loud enough Alex would forever swear (not anywhere near his mentor) that the noise echoed in the open library.

Blake was the only one able to keep a mostly straight face when Michael finally looked up from his book after just over three hours, Alex had to bite his lip to keep from reacting when the archangel's face actually flushed with embarrassment.

"Let me guess, grilled cheese?"

Michael managed a grin as he moved to stand up, "Yes, if you wouldn't mind."

Blake shrugged it off, leaving at a jog to make it upstairs before they did. Connors finally roused from where he'd been 'lounging', standing with a sigh.

"I call dibs on shower Lannon."

"Sure, just let me change first, gotta go in with Max to turn in the repor-"

Michael suddenly crying out in pain made them both freeze.

"Michael?"

"Boss? You ok?"

"No…" Michael hissed, trying to cling to the arm of the couch and stand up fully, "...help…"

They both lunged forward, looping their arms with his as the archangel groaned in pain, trying to straighten up and failing.

Alex adjusted his hold when Michael nearly buckled in their arms, shifting his leg forward to keep the archangel's from sliding out from under him, "Talk to us Michael, what's wrong?"

"My back...can't stand up."

Connors jerked his head back to the couch, Alex nodding in understanding before turning back to Michael, "Alright let's just sit down again ok? Can't have you stop breathing on us…"

At first Michael agreed with them, gripping Connors' shoulder as they eased him backwards to sit again, then the archangel stiffened even more in their arms, nearly shaking loose he was in so much pain. "Stop!"

Alex grunted softly, glancing to Connors to ensure he was good to go before they got Michael halfway standing again, pausing when the archangel started gasping for air.

The chosen one waited a few minutes, only moving to keep a better grip on Michael's arms as the archangel remained hunched over awkwardly in the middle of the library, he kept his voice low when he spoke, startling his mentor would be a pretty bad idea, "What do you want us to do?"

"Just... _ah_...don't let me fall…"

Connors tightened his grip minutely, voice firm as Michael adjusted his own hold, "That's sure not gonna happen, I can radio and have Noma here in a flash, for that matter the doc said he's still on call until eight tonight."

Michael shook his head, "No...just muscle spasm…"

"Michael," Connors had to be on edge if he dropped the 'boss' bit, tensing to the point Alex was getting nervous, "Contractions are muscle spasms."

Alex's throat tightened up.

Again the archangel shook his head, "No...this isn't that...just sat wrong...my back's been hurting all day…"

"Have you tried the heat pad?"

"Not yet...couldn't hold still long enough when I could use it." Michael was able to mostly straighten up while talking, now only halfway needing their help to remain upright, Alex was hoping they could get him moving soon, the archangel looked just about dead on his feet now. Food then bed. No arguments.

"Kicking that much huh?"

Michael nodded slowly, letting out a harsh breath before forcing his back to bend so he could stand, gritting his teeth as he managed to stand fully.

"You ok Michael?"

"…I'm fine Alex...just...give me a minute."

"Sure." Alex kept a hand on Michael's back even as the archangel stopped leaning on them, nodding for Connors to go call the elevator to their floor. The other soldier left at a run once Michael had let go, moving his hand to his stomach carefully.

"Hey...you sure you're ok?" Alex asked softly.

Then he bit back a smirk as Michael sagged against him in exhaustion, moaning softly as he swallowed back a yawn.

"No...I'm not...my back hasn't stopped hurting since this morning, my ankles are ready to give out any second, my joints have been locking up all day, and I haven't had a moment's peace since just after midnight."

The last part was snapped out bitterly, Michael rubbing at his stomach almost angrily as if the motion would settle the restless life within.

Alex sighed, but shifted so Michael was more comfortable, "What do you want me to do?"

"Stop _this_."

The blonde didn't have to ask what Michael meant, it was pretty damn obvious as Alex gently tugged on the archangel to get him to start walking to the elevator. Michael moved slowly, needing to partially lean on Alex for support. The archangel was just getting fed up with this pregnancy...if he didn't start getting some sleep, Alex would be going to Dr. Rogers to ask him to lift the 'unnecessary' drug ban so Michael could have at least one night of decent rest. The soldier would have offered the archangel to try one of the other teas Lady Arika had left them, if it weren't for the fact Caroline had already tried the one meant to safely aid sleep, Michael had just ended up extremely groggy and pissed off while pacing, it wasn't lack of exhaustion, the kicking just didn't stop unless Michael moved around.

"You know I can't do that." Alex said conversationally, pausing as Michael had to use one of the tables to lean on for a moment.

"I know...I just…" He trailed off with a sigh, breath hitching a bit as he forced himself to keep moving.

"Just what?" Alex asked softly.

"Nothing...just tired…"

Alex physically stopped the archangel, making him sit down on the edge of used to be the front desk of the library, one for balance and two so the soldier could address him properly.

"Stop lying to me."

Michael sighed, rubbing at his face angrily, "Alex…"

"No, it's not just physical pain is it?"

The archangel nodded, but refused to speak, eyes pleading for Alex to let the conversation drop. The soldier could see the grief in his eyes, and knew making Michael tell wouldn't help any. Admitting it would make it real.

"Ok...c'mon, Blake will have food done by the time we get up there and you need to get some sleep."

"I hope so." Michael muttered quietly, eyes still looking pretty lost as he did everything in his power to _not_ look at Alex.

Alex rested a hand on his shoulder when the archangel pinched his nose to stop the tears, sighing through his nose in a huff.

"Damn hormones." He mumbled, rubbing at his watering eyes that were trying to get lost in the memories just under the surface.

The soldier snorted, "Hey, look at it this way, between mood swings and cravings, you've just about covered everything between start to birth so it can only be uphill from here."

"I would believe you…" Michael grunted loudly as he stood up again, having to cling to Alex for balance, "...but if I can't keep my balance now, I'm going to be a damn whale by the end of this."

Alex drew blood on the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing.

"I'm not responding to that."

Michael snorted as they reached the elevator where Connors was impatiently banging his head on the wall. "You better not."

Xxx

If in the library Michael was upset, by the time the elevator moved the fourteen floors up to the penthouse level, the archangel was just plain sullen, hands almost in fists if he wasn't holding onto the railing in the lift to keep upright. Both Connors and Alex now regretted not getting the comm. updates that had a messaging feature to send silent notes to others. Hopefully whoever saw them first could pick up their unit chief's dark mood before they said anything stupid.

AKA Alex was hoping it wasn't Ethan on duty.

Luckily it was Eric leaning against the wall, fiddling with his gun idly as he waited to actually have something to do. Blake was carrying a plate of steaming sandwiches when they all exited the elevator, pausing in the hallway since the V-6 was on his radio and looking upset.

"Yes sir, ETA eight minutes."

"What up sixer?"

Alex smirked at Connors' horrible nickname for their unit SIC, Blake simply shook his head, "Go get Max's ass out of bed, we have to be at the barracks in now seven minutes."

"What for?"

"Briefing, they've recalled all units unless directly on duty. Eric's staying here with Michael."

"Did any of the captains give a reason for the summons?" Michael asked, taking the offered plate right away, he did keep his tone even, if he didn't look as steady as he spoke. Blake glanced to Alex quickly when the archangel was distracted by hungrily taking a bite out of one of the sandwiches, receiving a nod from the blonde to confirm the V-6's suspicions.

"Just said mandated reporting, everyone else is suiting up, Connors go."

The red head jogged off, hollering for Max at the top of his lungs. Sgt. Angelo had a tendency to punch people in his sleep if he was touched.

Blake turned to Michael, ignoring the fact that the archangel was just about inhaling the food, "Captain Mason gave clearance for someone else here if you want, just gotta call it in yourself. Whatever the hell is going on has got them pretty pissed off."

Michael shook his head, "Likely a disciplinary change or barracks issue, I wasn't part of the induction ceremony two days ago. Captain Carter was saying yesterday many of the new recruits are unruly."

Alex grumbled under his breath, "Meaning training's gonna suck with a bunch of new stuck-up rookies who like to play know-it-all."

The archangel snorted, "Could be worse."

"Yeah, well I prefer idiots to assholes."

Blake laughed, "And hence Unit Six."

Michael shrugged, "One of you report back to me when you return."

"Yes sir."

It was a matter of seconds later for the rest of Unit Six to file out, dressed uniformly in their gear, wasn't often they were all decked out the same. Came from being a small unit on twenty-four rotations. None of them spoke more than quick words of parting, piling into the elevator and leaving.

The archangel headed towards his room slowly, nodding to Eric as he opened the door for the archangel. "Need anything for now boss?"

"No, just sleep, thank you sergeant."

Eric smiled, "No problem, holler if ya need me."

Michael nodded, letting the door shut behind him as he set the plate down for a moment. Pressing his hands against his back, he leaned back a little to stretch, sighing softly when it did little to help the ache and he could still feel the restless turning and pushing against everything beneath his shirt and skin.

It did actually take him a couple minutes to find something had been added to his room, the window panels were shut and few candles lit, meaning the new addition wasn't easily seen right away until Michael legitimately looked at it.

So that's what Carla was fussing about…

Xxx

Unit Six, minus Eric, was royally pissed off as they stalked back into the Stratosphere. One, because half the briefing was a waste of time. Two, because the other half was so productive...not that it carried good news.

Vega's outer borders, along the outposts and large crop fields and pastures, were seeing high levels of angel activity, both eight balls and higher angels. Few actual attacks but plenty of sightings and testing of defenses. The captains had added soldiers to the walls and to the outposts, rearranging the lower units to accommodate the changes. Unit Six wasn't affected, other than Captain Finch going over the Stratosphere's defenses with them.

Workers would be in tomorrow to install glass in Michael's windows, no more open air until the archangel was back on active duty. There was also a shift change to their rosters, someone would be on guard watching the windows in Michael's room at night, and even during the day if the angel sightings didn't cease. None of the captains were taking any risks.

Alex wasn't looking forward to bringing Michael the news, the archangel's mood wasn't the best to begin with and adding this to it wasn't something the soldier wanted to do. The captains wanted...needed Michael's thoughts on the matter, there wasn't much more they could do besides openly engage the eight balls or handful of higher angels. And they'd rather not lose lives unnecessarily.

Correction, Alex was _supposed_ to bring Michael the news, and report back by ten o'clock that night. Yet when the soldier quietly entered the suite with the folders of paperwork, he was going to have to wait to talk to the archangel.

"Looks like he found Carla's surprise." Noma whispered as she came up behind Alex, smiling when the blonde smirked in agreement.

Michael was sound asleep, looking a thousand times more relaxed than when the soldiers had left. Eric had said he'd disappeared shortly after they left and the sergeant hadn't heard from the archangel since.

It wasn't just that he'd fallen asleep reading, that wasn't uncommon now, it was the archangel had fallen asleep using Carla's surprise.

Cara Williams, formerly Hanson, had tried to clean out her mother's apartment, and in turn throw out something Carla had almost fought her over. The dark mahogany wood gleamed in the light after Eric's polishing, and the cushions had been cleaned and fixed up to be soft as ever, with extra padding for support and to last.

Alex was just amused to find Michael sound asleep in the antique rocking chair.

The old glider had lasted through four generations in the Hanson household, long before the war with angels started it was easily fifty years old now. Carla had refused to let her sister junk it just because it had gotten dull from lack of care and took up needed space.

So she'd brought it to the Stratosphere, and she and Eric had polished and fixed both the gliding chair and footstool up to near perfection.

Minus one thing...or actually ten…

Noma grinned silently, "He's going to sleep for awhile."

"How you figure?"

She pointed to Michael's hand cupping his stomach, the fingers twitching against the bump as they were kicked, "He can't feel the kicking, the rocking would have put the baby to sleep and he would have gone out soon after. Won't wake up til tonight."

Noma was right, no way was Michael going to be conscious any time soon.

"The papers can wait."

Alex's smile didn't leave his face as he quietly set the paperwork down, pulling a blanket from Michael's bed and carefully draping it over the unconscious archangel while Noma gently took the book from his lap, tucking a scrap of paper in the pages to mark the place.

Let Michael rest.

* * *

 **Review Please!** _  
_

 **Tada! Whatcha think? Please review? Signed or Guest/Anonymous ones I don't care! I don't post unless I get reviews!**

 **Alright, you've read the names...any thoughts on them or your own ideas?**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Dominion_ , its locations, characters, plot, etc. I do own this crazy idea and a love for angels, and a few characters thrown in...  
**

 **Summary: Six weeks post 1x04 _The Flood_ , AU. Ever since Michal returned to Vega after being stabbed, some of the Corps soldiers noticed he wasn't always the stoic, aloof archangel Vega's known for years. And Alex is about to find out why. Also...William Whele has a secret to tell about a night that went normally to everyone else but was actually something much bigger.**

 **To Guest #1: NOT Charlotte? Hmm Charity is cute...but here's a funny thing, you say Charlotte reminds you of a spider, I hear Charity...and think of something not as sweet...more along the lines of Becca's "friends" who she brought with her to Michael before the archangel ended it. Her? Is that what you've decided? I am curious where this conclusion came from. The Nickname Charlie is a good fit :) Thank you so much!  
**

 **To Guest #2: Yes! I had to add the rocking chair, it becomes so important later on! Geez...am I still that predictable? I will be nice...the other shoe does not drop in this or even the next chapter. Does that make you feel better? Heh Gabriel and Unit Six...that will be interesting. The dividers are metal, but they leave a gap still so there's still a risk. Thank you!**

 **Hey...you guest readers should pick an anonymous name so I stop numbering...I never know if I'm talking to multiple people or one person and multiple reviews...**

 **To Mina: Me too! I have no talent in art! lol I'm the writer, not the sketch artist. Thank you!**

 **To Wiccawoman: Thank you!**

 **Alright, you've read the names...any thoughts on them or your own ideas?**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty Six  
**

Xxx

A normal day for a Unit Six soldiers was as follows-times varied pending on shift times…

 _0800_ wake up, stretch, shower, get dressed, breakfast if hungry and if Blake or Carla were available to cook.

 _0845_ leave the Stratosphere and report for second round training session with half of the unit. Sessions typically include: running laps, sparring work, lifting in the weights rooms, assisting with younger soldiers and their fighting and blade work.

 _1145_ Weapons Check for Sgt. Long and Sgt. Connors, Sgt. Long's gun being turned back in and assigned a new one when release mechanism is found to be loose, take stock of ammunition levels, unchanged since last check.

 _1215_ Lunch in barracks with Unit Two and Unit Four, decide to pick on the newer inductees assigned to Unit Five who are still eating. Mildly contained food fight put to an end when ammunition (powdered mashed potatoes) lost containment and exceeded the set field of battle (hit Captain Mason in the back of the head)

 _1445_ Sgt. Long and Sgt. Connors on duty at the Stratosphere, Sgt. Connors having been dismissed from the archangel's suite for the time being so the archangel could get paperwork done without him in the room. Window guard only immediately required at night even with steel plate window panels in place. (cameras could only see so far in the dark, humans are more reliable in the case of flaying targets, snipers for target shooting from windows, Sgt. Long was not amused he'd be the first line of defense due to having first night shift as needed before Sgt. Dimaro)

 _1515_ Sgt. Long retrieved a source of entertainment from his closet that he'd picked up on Founding Day…

Xxx

Connors grunted as he had to lunge to stop the kickball from sailing into the soldiers' suite, they still kept leaving the door open...one of these days Captain Carter's spot checks were going to include a different captain and they'd get cited for the door…

Today, he and Eric didn't care. All they cared about was keeping the tower secure and Michael undisturbed while their unit chief worked on paperwork due that evening to AAC headquarters.

So...they found a ball to mess with while on duty and bored out of their minds from lack of excitement. Not that any of them wanted that to change because the only 'excitement' an AAC soldier saw was an angel attack. No thank you…

Connors sent the ball flying back to Eric who missed it entirely, the sphere smacking into the far a wall and bouncing back with loud pops as it hit the smooth floor.

"What the bloody hell are you two doing?!"

Eric smirked as Connors outright jumped back a foot at Michael's sudden snap, then again he had been startled too at the archangel's thick accent, the more tired he was the more formal and accented Michael sounded.

Sgt. Ling glanced to the now open suite door, intending on smiling and smooth talking his way out of this. Wasn't exactly surprised to see Michael leaning on the doorway, Eric was surprised to see his unit chief looking like crap as he rubbed at his eyes in fatigue.

"Uh...playin' catch boss…"

Michael groaned, more from his hand dropping to his side to rub at a spot likely getting kicked. "So you decided to do this _now_? While I was _sleeping_?"

"Ya weren't sleepin' earlier boss, thought you were finishin' the reports."

Michael sighed, this time because of the two soldiers in front of him, "I would be finishing the reports if I didn't have a headache bad enough that damn ball might as well be a cannon for how loud it is."

Connors winced, picking up the ball and tucking it under his arm, "Sorry boss."

Eric mumbled another apology, both of their voices low since it was now obvious sound was bothering the archangel the most.

"Need anythin' boss?"

Michael shook his head, pressing his hands against his lower back and trying to relieve the obvious discomfort. His snug shirt stretched tight over his torso as me moved, the growing bump now looking like the archangel had gone and swallowed a basket ball, "No...just...keep quiet."

"Will do boss."

The archangel nodded as Connors repeated Eric's words, and Michael turned back into his room and shut the door. The two soldiers waited a long moment before Eric ducked back into the soldiers' suite to have Max stand guard while he and Connors headed off somewhere else.

Ten minutes later they were wandering through the library and looking for something to do.

"Hey Eric?"

"Yeah?"

"You notice Michael's movin' better? Like it's easier for him to stand upright?"

"Yeah," Eric pulled a book off a shelf, flipping through it to gauge its amusement level, "He's better balanced." The book wasn't worth it. He put it back.

"Think he's getting used to this?"

"Used to what? Being pregnant? Probably since he's six months pregnant."

"You know what I mean."

He did, and Eric hummed in agreement as he grabbed another book to look through. Connors was right, and Noma was being proven wrong. While nowhere near as the same as a woman, and never would be, Michael was adjusting to the pregnancy a lot faster and feeling better because of it.

Current headache not included.

Mostly the archangel's body was adjusting to handle the growing fetus and resulting weight gain. His back already had a permanent arch, and judging by how he was moving-less stiff and more slowly-his hips were shifting to carry the weight better and make everything easier now and down the road.

Unit Six was still holding their breath a bit. Even though things were going smoothly, didn't mean it couldn't turn around in a snap. There was only one thing they were able to breathe a bit easier on besides Michael's continuing good health and gaining strength. Every day the archangel got closer to his actual due date, the safer both he and the fetus were in the horrible even the archangel went in premature labor and they couldn't stop it in time. Dr. Rogers was doing everything in his power to prevent that, but if it did happen Michael was a lot safer today than he had been three weeks ago or even yesterday.

Eric had already talked with Captain Carter, his former section chief, about assigning a few more soldiers to Unit Six in the event they'd be guarding not only Michael but a baby in the NICU for several months as well. Eric wasn't alone in doubting Michael would willingly leave the hospital even at full health if the baby was NICU, the archangel was too protective and desperate to risk leaving for as much as sleeping, he'd need his unit to keep him going as much as he'd need their protection.

For right now though, Eric and Connors needed to find something to occupy their rime and not make Michael mad at them. An archangel on mood swings wasn't something to mess with.

"Dude...look what I found."

Eric smirked, "No way."

Xxx

Carla's scream was loud and shrill enough Alex was sure she could shatter glass. Either way he scrambled out of bed and grabbed his sword. Caroline jumped up from beside him on the bed, releasing the safety on her gun as she sprinted after him. They'd been in the farthest bedroom to sleep from the noise, having been up with Michael late when the archangel hadn't been able to sleep for most of the night. Alex was regretting not wearing earplugs like Noma had offered.

He especially regretted it when he made it to the living room and saw why Carla was screaming. None of them were happy to discover all the noise had nothing to do with an angel...Michael or an attack. Caroline was squinting in the bright light as she held her gun cocked and primed, Noma ran out from the girls' room in nothing more than her sports bra and jeans, knife at the ready, Max and Ethan had their automatics out and safeties off as they burst in from the hallway.

Heck even Michael responded, stumbling to a stop at the doorway and heaving for air as he clutched his swords.

"What the hell is going on?" Blake demanded, holding Carla against his chest as she sobbed, borderline hysterical.

Eric held up a small glass jar, the little black and yellow think making Carla scream again and cling to Blake tighter.

"Found this lil guy in the library, brought him up for ya'll to see. Must have hitched a ride from the Agri-towers on one of the food boxes." Connors explained.

Michael held out a hand for the jar after passing Max one of his swords, Alex watched the archangel's brow furrow in confusion before recognizing the squirming thing in the jar once it was handed to him.

"You decided it was wise to bring a garden spider up here?" The archangel technically asked a question, but his tome suggested something entirely different when he spoke, eyes narrowing in anger as Connors backed up a step once the jar was handed back.

"Umm…"

"You two are aware Sgt. Hanson is highly allergic to any form of spider bites? Even one such as this with minimal toxins could potentially kill her. Had this jar been dropped or opened you would have bigger problems than me." Michael's tone was soft and steady, that's why it was dangerous. Loud Michael could be reasoned with, the archangel ruling his thoughts by passion and something calmer worked well, quiet Michael was deadly as you couldn't pick up any clues to his thoughts.

Alex watched the mood swing take over, the archangel had been mad in the first place and now was just getting worse as his eyes darkened, especially when Eric opened his mouth to explain. Words wouldn't placate the pissed archangel, even formal ones, nothing was going to calm Michael down besides what he was about to do next.

"Sir-"

"Don't." Michael growled, "What _should_ you be doing right now sergeant?"

Connors visibly gulped, almost stuttering when he finally spoke, "I should be returning the spider to the Agri-towers as promptly as possible sir."

"Get to it." Michael bit out, gray eyes snapping to Eric as Connors bolted out the door, Max ducked out of his way as the archangel glared at the remaining offender, "And you Sgt. Long?"

Eric tried to explain, "Sir-"

"Answer me." The archangel snapped, voice growling from his throat as he tightened his grip on his sword hilts.

"I-I should be...should be...uh sir?"

Michael ground out one word, radiating anger as he stared at the soldier, "Run."

Eric tried to smirk and maintain a sense of confidence, instead he grimaced as stepped past the archangel in the doorway. He paused, turning back briefly to lean his head in the door, "Carla-"

Faster than Alex thought was still possible, Michael's arm whipped a sword out, smacking Eric against his side with a solid crack, the flat of the blade was going to leave one helluva welt.

"Get. _Moving_!"

Sgt. Long bolted, sprinting for the stairs and struggling to get the door open, he managed just as Michael called out again, "Grab Connors while you're at it!"

Alex glanced at the rest of his unit quickly, trying to assess the situation before speaking, Michael was just about shaking he was so angry, hands gripping his swords hard enough his knuckles were white.

"Sgt. Angelo."

"Sir."

"Follow them, don't let them stop until you hear from me."

Max opened his mouth to either protest or question, nodding instead as he slung his gun over his shoulder, "Yes sir."

Noma jumped forward, "Permission to accompany for assistance."

Michael barely jerked his head in a nod, and Noma scrambled to whip a shirt on before yanking her vest from the couch as she and Max took off at a run. Once the sounds of their pounding boots were out of earshot, Michael groaned as he wilted, leaning back against the doorway heavily as his swords slipped from his hands

Ethan tried to step closer to help, "Sir-"

" _Don't_. Don't touch me."

Alex sighed as he finally relaxed a little, rubbing at his face in exhaustion before turning fully to Michael, the archangel slumped against the doorway like if it wasn't there he'd be on the floor. Guess Michael had reacted like his soldiers had, heard the scream and responded instinctively, having run from his room with weapons without even thinking...or shoes.

"Sgt. Dimaro."

Mitch cleared his throat as he straightened up, having been dozing on the couch until Carla had screamed. "Sir."

Michael jerked his head slightly, motioning for the soldier to move closer as he finally nodded to Ethan. Both soldiers moved fast, grabbing the archangel's arms when he shifted to let them as his legs started to give out.

The archangel moaned softly as they helped him stand back upright, trembling slightly as he tried to regain his footing and calm down, "I should not have done that…"

"What? Sprint from your room or yell at the idiots?" Ethan asked carefully.

"The sprinting...oh that hurt…" Michael gasped out, wincing as he flexed a leg to see if his knee would handle having to move while supporting him.

"You wanna sit down boss?"

Shaking his head, Michael hissed out a breath between his teeth when he stood up fully, finally nodding for the two soldiers to let go, "No, I'm fine, just need to go back to bed."

"Alright…" Mitch didn't sound as confident as Michael was trying to come across as, backing off so the archangel could leave. Ethan picked up the swords carefully, passing them in a flash to Alex when the chosen one stepped over and reached for them.

"I'll take care of these."

"Thanks man." Ethan was right to be a bit edgy for touching the archangel's swords, they weren't normal metal, and hummed with an energy Alex couldn't place, but most people avoided them like the plague.

Michael's voice called back to them, interrupting anything further, "Sgt. Hanson, a word."

Carla tried to compose herself, scrubbing at her face as Blake kept his hands on her shoulders to steady her, he didn't let go until she nodded firmly, arms wrapped tight around her torso as she headed to the archangel waiting in the hallway.

Blake went ahead and started fixing an early supper, Max and Ethan offering to help while Caroline went back to bed. Alex moved to stand just outside the archangel's suite doorway, waiting for Michael to be done with Carla so the soldier could return the swords.

Kinda hard not to hear some of the conversation drifting out to him.

"...are you alright?"

"...ah...I'm fine…"

"...happened?"

"...turned from hanging up the phone and the jar was in my face, was on edge from my sister and just saw a spider right in front of me...didn't even see the glass…"

"...pologize for their stupidity…"

"Not your fault."

"Just because I'm your commanding officer and you are my guards, does not mean I do not care about your well being as well."

"Kinda got a lot on your plate right now Michael, you shouldn't worry about a stupid childhood fear."

"Considering that fear is well justified with your survival it is not a trivial matter."

Carla sighed loudly, but must have nodded because Michael's voice dropped even more, soft tone soothing as he spoke again and Carla managed to let out a giggle.

And Alex managed to drop one of the archangel's swords.

Michael sighed, "Come in Alex."

He winced as he picked up the blade, stepping inside to find Michael sitting on his bed, gripping the edge to keep his balance as Carla stood nearby with a weak smile. "My bad."

"What did I say about letting my blades fall?" Michael asked quietly.

Alex glanced to Carla, just in case Michael was still pissed off, she shook her head a little, Michael was calmer, just tired. "That...I wouldn't like where they ended up?"

Michael rubbed at his eyes, now Alex could see the exhaustion tugging at him, at least the archangel didn't have a senate meeting today, just a handful of reports due by ten o'clock. "You're lucky I have no desire to get up."

Carla smirked, offering her arm for Michael to use for stability as he twisted to sit on the bed fully and lean against the headboard, grunting softly as his joints ached.

"Want to catch some sleep before Blake's done cooking?" Alex asked, making to hang the swords up on their rack.

"No," Michael shifted, shoving another pillow behind his back, "Couldn't sleep if I wanted to."

Subtle way of saying he was being pummeled internally once again, likely punishment for suddenly sprinting halfway across the penthouse floor.

"Alright, what you rather do?"

Michael grunted softly, leaning sideways a little as if moving would reposition the fetus and relieve the discomfort, apparently it did because he settled again, "I would rather see if you can remember any of the forms I showed you."

Alex smirked, "And if I forget them and need a demonstration?" He teased as he hefted the blades again, swinging them to get the feel again as he moved to the lower level of the room so he had space.

The archangel snorted, "Then you forgot them and will get your head cut off the next time someone who can actually fight comes after you."

"Can I try?" Carla interjected, glancing between Michael and Alex hopefully, the archangel shrugged, sitting further back into the pillows as Alex nodded and passed the blonde woman a blade, stretching and rolling his shoulders.

Michael didn't tell them to begin, letting Alex start at his own pace and Carla go with it as she saw fit.

Alex started out slow, stretching first and getting the feel for the one sword he was holding, Michael could fight fabulously with either both or just one, but Alex wasn't as used to the feel of using a single one-edged blade. The last thing he wanted to do was drop the sword, especially in front of both Michael and Carla.

As for the short woman, she copied him in stretching, even tucking the sword through her belt briefly to bend down and touch her toes a little before easing into the beginning stance Alex took.

For two minutes, they were both silent, Alex half a step ahead of Carla as she copied his actions fluidly.

Until something tore and she suddenly cursed, stepping out of the partial lunge and shoving the sword back in her belt.

"Are you shitting me right now?"

Alex chuckled as he paused and turned to watch her yank at a sleeve on her uniform shirt, grumbling when the fabric wouldn't give in to her anger. Michael let out a soft growl when she gave up and pulled the shirt over her head and flung if to the floor. That's when the fabric gave out and ripped along the sleeve seem, the tear sitting along the side and shoulder.

"Dammit...why are all the girl shirts too tight? I swear I rip one every damn week." Carla grumbled, shaking her arms out and cracking her knuckles before she moved to grab the sword again when Alex went back to the proper stance once more.

"Sgt. Hanson."

Alex mimicked Carla's sigh, both of them turning slightly to Michael who looked slightly less than pleased at Carla's current attire. The chosen on said 'slightly' because the archangel wasn't the only one struggling to keep his eyes on Carla's face versus where her arms were crossed over her bare, and muscled torso other than her black military bra that still left little to imagination.

"Yes sir?"

Alex was amazed she was keeping such a straight face.

Michael groaned softly, whether in frustration or something else, Alex couldn't tell, but the archangel pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes and pointing with free hand to his closet.

"Shirt. Now."

"Aw…" Carla pouted, but smirked and gave Alex a wink before skipping to the closet and digging in the back for one of Michael's shirts that hadn't been custom made in the last few months. The archangel shifted on the bed, grunting softly as he laid down fully, head propped up enough he could still see them if he chose to actually stretch his legs out, for now resting back and keeping a hand over his eyes.

"Are you ok?" Alex asked softly, hand tightening on the sword hilt by habit.

"Mhm." Michael mumbled, sighing through his nose heavily, "I'm fine Alex, go back to what you were doing."

"How do you know we're doing it right if you aren't watching?"

"As long as you're not _dropping_ the blades I'll assume you're doing fine."

Carla snorted at that, hopping down the stairs in one of Michael's long sleeve black shirts, the sleeves came past her wrists and with the v-neck cut she had stretched it to be slightly off the shoulder instead of a plunging neck line. Now her hair was loose since the hair tie was holding the extra fabric tight across her torso to allow freedom of movement.

"Ready?"

"Yep!."

This time Alex stepped into the first form, and lost himself in the motion, the blade in his hand like a physical extension of his arm and flowed just as smoothly with his movements as his other arm did.

Seamless

Painless

Flawless…

" _Fuck_!"

Almost…

Again trying to roll the blade down his back failed and the sword dropped to the floor with a jarring rattle. Alex growled as he bent down to retrieve it, straightening to see Carla smirking as she continued through the motions as if nothing had happened, three forms later...the same move Alex couldn't seem to grasp, the woman performed perfectly. Her shoulders dipped with the sword resting on her spine, back arching and sliding the weapon flawlessly into her hand.

"Ok...not fair, how can _she_ get it on the first try?"

Carla laughed, shrugging as she stopped and stood with a hand on her hip, swinging the sword in front of her sharply to get the feel again with a smile, "Because I'm just awesome like that."

Alex snorted loudly, cracking his neck to prep to try again as he turned to the silent archangel, "Yeah right, what do you say Michael?"

"Hmm?"

Carla bit her lip to keep from snickering at how tired Michael sounded, likely he'd been dozing off and not paying attention, "Alex asked what you thought of me out doing him with the swords? Who's better, me or him?"

"B-both...Al-ex excels-s in reach while...y-you excel in-n b-bal-lance…" Michael's voice was shaking, and both soldiers now let the swords drop to the ground.

"Michael." Alex demanded, trying to get the archangel's vacant attention. "What's wrong?"

"C-cold."

So he was shivering, not shaking, now Alex could see the faint tremble, Michael doing everything in his power to not move even though it would mean he could pull the blankets at the end of the bed over himself to keep warm.

That or Michael now couldn't sit up to do so since he was just about flat on his back.

Carla let out a sympathetic whine, climbing on the bed carefully to stretch out next to the archangel, "Come here...my sister had this happen to her a lot, couldn't keep warm for days on end, was wearing sweaters in frickin' July for crying out loud."

Michael moved slowly, but shifted to lay on his side and actually _cuddle_ against her, sighing at the resulting heat as Carla let him hide his face against her shoulder and neck.

"Damn you are freezing," Carla grumbled, rubbing Michael's arm rapidly before nodding to Alex, "Hey Savior...or whatever the Principate's been calling you...pull those blankets up would ya?"

Alex complied, tucking a blanket around Michael first before spreading a thicker one over both the archangel and Carla, stretching out under it as well so his legs rested against Michael's since Carla was still ridiculously short in comparison to both males. Michael hummed softly, relaxing as the shivering slowed then stopped as he stayed tucked against Carla.

"Better Michael?"

"Mhm…" Now the archangel sounded drowsy, bordering on falling asleep as Carla gently rubbed his arm to keep blood flow moving.

"Stop shaking."

Michael jumped a little at her order, trying to act clueless even though there was no point. No longer shivering, the trembling was from lingering fear that anything out of place meant something was wrong, Carla didn't let him try and think this one through, explaining right away before he could get upset.

"The baby is pulling everything it needs from your body, and the only way it's getting that is through the umbilical cord, all this is, is increased blood flow to your abdomen and leaving you colder, totally normal. In turn you'll get hotter faster too because you can't cool down easily. Just relax Michael, you're fine."

"If you're dead we'll get the extra rations." Alex murmured sleepily, smirking when Carla's confused 'What?' almost over powered Michael's faint chuckling at the joke the chosen one had with the archangel since they first met.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Michael quoted, smirking at the change in roles this time around.

"Someone who wants to see you last the night." Alex replied dutifully, smirking again when Michael's leg twitched and lightly kicked the soldier's.

Carla grumbled softly, "What the heck are you two going on about?"

Michael chuckled again, relaxing further and letting his body lose its tight positioning so he could stretch out better beside her, "Just old memories...The first time Alex truly saw me was when he was being beaten by two older boys in the V-1 tunnels."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Alex rolled onto his stomach, resting his head on his arms, "About a week after my dad left me here, I was kicked out onto the streets, too young to join any of the work groups let alone the army and was starving. Finally got in to one of the orphan houses and these two older kids tried to beat me up for being the kid of a deserter...didn't take long for anyone to care who my dad was now that he was gone and likely dead. Michael found us in the tunnels one night with me choking on my own blood."

"Ew…"

Michael nodded, "I knew Jeep had left but not what became of Alex, I couldn't get the senate to lower the army entry age any faster than I already was. I had to do something to keep him alive."

Alex snorted, "Yeah, taught me how to fight with a knife to the point I was drug tested during entry testing because I was so good. Rodriguez will still swear under oath I was high or something."

Carla chuckled, "Well, that's one way to do things. At least it worked out in the end."

The chosen one snorted again, this time laughing a little as he relaxed and started to doze off, still achingly tired from last night. "Mostly...wasn't exactly happy to find out just _who_ my teacher was after all that time not even having a fake name to call Michael by."

"I never lied to you, just didn't say everything." The archangel murmured, soon to following Alex in sleep.

A low hum slid from Alex, and Carla likely could tell Alex was no longer bothered by Michael's unintentional deception. The archangel only doing what he thought best for the savior of mankind who so far had only managed to have wicked looking tattoos that so few actually knew about.

She did let the conversation die though, letting Michael fall asleep tucked against her for heat and Alex stretched out across the other end of the bed.

For now they could just enjoy the moment…

Until she squeaked loudly, waking Michael fully when she flinched.

Alex sighed, "What now Carla?"

She giggled uncontrollably, earning a soft sigh from Michael when he figured things out first, "Sorry...the baby's kicking and I can feel it."

"You're not the only one." Michael muttered, shifting a little but otherwise staying rather still, he sounded a touch irritated at the disturbance, but too tired to really care.

"Want to move to the rocking chair?" Alex asked.

Michael shook his head, "No… it was just rolling over, I'm too cold to move anyway."

Carla hummed, "Has Dr. Rogers said anything about your blood pressure levels?"

"Just that I'm at risk for it spiking suddenly if stressed, it's staying at the higher end of the scale but not going over the stress levels."

"That's not too bad, at least you're keeping close enough to a normal pregnancy that you don't have to worry as much."

"As much?" Alex sat up a bit, "I think this whole thing is something to worry about."

Michael snorted, "She means Alex that this could be entirely different from a female's pregnancy, the fact that it's not makes it easier and safer."

"Oh."

Carla snickered, "Go to sleep Alex, I know you were up most of the night...and Michael stop wincing about that."

Alex looked up to see the look of utter guilt on the archangel's face. Michael hated being weak, especially with something out of his control and being so heavily reliant on the unit of soldiers who were just supposed to be security presence was only making him guilty that he was no longer who he once was. The ends might justify the means in this case, doesn't mean Michael liked it.

The woman wasn't going to let Michael get upset over this, flicking his shoulder and continuing quickly before he could speak, "Hush, it's not your fault you couldn't sleep and it's Alex's fault for not switching out with someone when he needed to. We're _supposed_ to be here for you, so stop acting like it's a bad thing."

Michael sighed softly but nodded, biting the inside of his cheek to keep calm, Carla didn't seem to care he was still slipping up, merely letting the archangel shift closer, now for comfort versus body heat.

She hummed softly, "Go to sleep Michael...everything's fine and so are you, Blake will keep food hot for later and call the two idiots back for you."

Alex was glad Unit Six's SIC was in charge of that, if Michael was unable or unavailable to maintain authority over the unit, SSGT. Blake was authorized to step in as commanding officer. That way Eric and Connors wouldn't be running all night across Vega, the archangel was still likely pissed off but wouldn't let the two run themselves into the ground...he just might forget or fall asleep.

Silence crept over them, Alex just about to doze off and almost positive Carla would now that Michael was asleep.

"Alex…"

Or not…

"Yes?"

"You dropped my blades again didn't you?"

"Yeah...I did…."

* * *

 **Review Please!** _  
_

 **Tada! Whatcha think? Please review? Signed or Guest/Anonymous ones I don't care! I don't post unless I get reviews!**

 **Alright, you've read the names...any thoughts on them or your own ideas?**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Dominion_ , its locations, characters, plot, etc. I do own this crazy idea and a love for angels, and a few characters thrown in...  
**

 **Summary: Six weeks post 1x04 _The Flood_ , AU. Ever since Michal returned to Vega after being stabbed, some of the Corps soldiers noticed he wasn't always the stoic, aloof archangel Vega's known for years. And Alex is about to find out why. Also...William Whele has a secret to tell about a night that went normally to everyone else but was actually something much bigger.**

 **To _cimi1, Age0102, cdewinter78, Luna082881gmailcom_ : Thank you for the faves and follows!  
**

 **To Mina: If I can find someone to do pictures for this I would be ecstatic lol. Thank you! Yes Carla would get it easier, just because Alex gets overconfident.**

 **To wiccawoman: I so love your reviews! Thank you! Review #2: I will finish I promise! I am saddened by the news but it will not deter me from writing. It passions me to go on! So I can write more Dominion awesomeness! Thank you!  
**

 **To broccoli: Here it is! Thank you!**

 **To Yoda: Thank you! Here's your update! Chapter One review: Ok ok! lol here it is!  
**

 **To _Guest #1_ : Two days ago? Well...now four...lol You breezed through this! Thank you! You watch SUPERNATURAL?! EEP! I do too! anywho, Gabriel does return very soon, and spoiler: He hangs around a bit. Don't like Alex? Really? huh...and yes, I've had the gender and name picked out since almost the very beginning. That isn't going to be revealed for a long time. Here's the next one, thank you so much! ****Hey, will you please pick an anonymous name? otherwise I won't know if I'm continuing our lovely conversations with the right person? please?  
**

 **To _Guest #2_ : Wickedness? Why thank you! Carla is so much fun to write, I love her so! Kind of an accident how she came about...awww that is a cute book cover! Yes, I think of that too...cute girl as well. The site bleeped out your word...idk what you meant with "shouldn't have o-" kind of sad about that. And yes, Michael could have kept it in his pants and handled things better...then again...in this fic, it was Becca's idea for multiple lovers. Oh so you vote girl then? Not telling, I will say that those boy names are lovely! I mean handsome, I didn't think of Daniel or Matthew...Alexander...I can't quite use that one since it's Alex's full name. Hey, will you please pick an anonymous name? otherwise I won't know if I'm continuing our lovely conversations with the right person! please? Thank you so much lovely reader and reviewer!**

 **To Guest #3: I will sign a petition gladly! And fill Twitter with my displeasure! Go Dominion!** **Hey, will you please pick an anonymous name? otherwise I won't know if I'm continuing our lovely conversations with the right person! please? Thank you so much lovely reader and reviewer!**

 **To Guest #4: "Please finish this" Yes! I will I promise! Stupid job and school...**

 **To _DominionFan2778_ : Ehh...I flesh out my OC's as I see fit, and I feel Unit Six is just fine. This is an AU story, as it says as the seventh word in the summary above. The characters are as I write them, and this is how they come across and flow to me. Especially since this is an mpreg the characters are going to come across rather different. And yes, I agree, train wreck is extreme. I find it interesting that you read the reviews. Mind if I ask why? You are one of the first...**

 **Thank you so much! It is so much fun to write and watch everyone liking it as much as I do. I hope you continue reading and love how the baby finally gets here, not going to lie it's not going to be easy...Wow, I love how you keep saying it's a good mpreg, I've found a few but to hear mine is among them thank you so much! I hope you keep reading and enjoying.**

 **Last but not least:**

 ** _To RoyalArty_ : I have one thing to say first, and it's author rage driven and then I will address your review. If you DON'T LIKE my story, DON'T READ it. And if you insist on doing so and insist on tearing my story apart, I would prefer to respond to you and discuss this at length as you seem to wish to do so. So...SIGN UP or SHUT UP.**

 **All that being said, I will not throw you under the bus, I will not delete your review, and I most certainly not report it. In publishing my work on this site I open myself up for readers to critique as they see fit, both positive and negative remarks. Please, speak your mind, but if you ask for hell I will give it to you.**

 **Yes, I do understand reading a horrible piece of work, but I have the intelligence to STOP reading it and let bygones be bygones, my life and time is too valuable to "come back to laugh at the insanity." Thank you for saying grammar and spelling is well done, I struggle with that. As for plot, characters (canon and OC) I see them and write them as I see fit. They are developed as I choose and they are progressing just as I want them too. As for you saying Mary Sue, name her, I dare you.**

 **You say the canon characters are OOC...please reread the summary above, the seventh word. AU? It means alternate universe, characters are not meant to flow perfectly canon and can be written as the author sees fit. This fic is not meant to be on crack, I find that highly insulting. I respond to all reviews so if you wish to continue this, be prepared. It takes a lot to anger me when it comes to my stories, but blatant stupidity at choosing to continue to read a story that apparently is not for you is extremely irritating. I thank you for your points, and accept them readily, I can see your validation in the OC's needing work...I have neglected a few of them more than I like. I will agree with you about Twilight.**

 **Thank you for your review, I appreciate the criticism. If you continue to read, thank you for your time. If you review again, expect a response but if you insist on continuing your methods as you have done, I would prefer to discuss this at length with you. Good Day.**

 **To all my readers, here's a note for you, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. And if you insist on reading and decide this fic isn't for you and decide to tell me, SIGN UP OR SHUT UP. I am done...thank you for your time.**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty Seven  
**

Xxx

A week after the "spider fiasco" (Carla named it) Alex woke up to soaring classical music echoing throughout the pent house level of the Stratosphere. He knew without a doubt it could only be Michael blasting the orchestra music this early in the day. As much as Ethan was a sneak, he didn't like classical music and no one had a stereo besides the archangel. He needed to go back to sleep...Alex really needed to go back to sleep. But there was no way he would actually get any rest with the loud music, and the longer he tried to mull over why it was so loud the more awake he was.

When he finally stumbled out to the living room, Caroline was buried under a thick blanket on the couch, likely further deafened by ear plugs, trying to block out the noise to sleep. Blake waved to Alex from the kitchen, finishing a mug of coffee before he and Mitch had to escort Michael to a senate meeting. The chosen one pointed vaguely in the direction of the archangel's suite, brow furrowing in confusion. Mitch popped a few aspirin back without water, only able to shrug with Blake. No one had any idea why the music was so loud.

Alex sighed, heading to Michael's suite and grimacing as the volume only got louder with fewer walls between him and the source. Carla and Noma were with Ethan and Eric at weapons check, and Connors was out in the market, trying to find...actually Alex had no idea what he was sent for, most likely Michael's most recent craving...always cheese…

Max grimaced in sympathy as the blonde braced himself before entering the suite. None of them had seen Michael since Caroline had fixed breakfast for her, Eric, and the archangel at four-thirty am. Alex was going in blind as to Michael's mood.

The chosen one still cringed as he entered the suite, trying to think straight over the music was proving difficult.

Michael didn't look up from where he was laying on his bed, fully dressed for the meeting but showing no inclination to move anytime soon. Alex bit back a smirk as he watched the archangel's fingers tap in sync with the music, one hand on his thigh, the other dancing across the side of his growing stomach. It took the soldier a minute to really think over what he was doing. It wasn't until the song playing in the room changed and so did Michael's fingers did Alex figure it out.

Huh...apparently Michael knew how to play the piano…

The archangel's fingers moved in time with the recording's notes, perfectly on point with the pauses and key changes as his hands moved as if on an actual piano, tapping open air off to either side of him before returning back to his thigh and stomach as needed.

Alex waited until the song was obviously finished to lean over the head board and grab the stereo remote, turning down the volume so the noise would stop shaking the windows and his brain. Michael simply smirked, not even opening his eyes as the soldier sighed in relief as the next song played much quieter.

"Ow…"

Michael chuckled, "Good morning."

"Michael…it was morning for me six hours ago when my shift ended, right now it's supposed to my bed time...but instead I've been listening to opera music and not sleeping."

"Shostakovich."

"Gesundheit."

That earned an outright laugh from the archangel, and Michael shook his head as he reached back for the remote. Alex only handed it over because he could only turn the volume down, none of the other buttons had labels anymore. Michael outright turned the music off, setting the remote down with a soft sigh as he rubbed at his side.

"Shostakovich was a Russian composer, and that wasn't opera, that involves more singing."

"That explains why Caroline found earplugs."

Michael cringed, "I will have to apologize to her about that...I didn't think I had it that loud…"

"Michael your hearing is shot...everyone has been listening to the music."

"Whoops."

If it weren't for the fact the archangel had used such a blatant human phrase, Alex might have been able to keep his composure, that and he was too tired to really care. At least Michael had the courtesy to ask if he was alright when the soldier slid to the floor in silent hysterics, only earning a choked 'yes' after Alex banged his head on the back of Michael's bed and had to lie on the floor in pain.

Michael had moved to sit on the edge of the bed by the time Alex stood up and brushed himself down, the archangel grimacing a little at the thought of standing.

"Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you happen to remember what time I set to meet with Dr. Rogers this afternoon?"

Alex winced, stepping over to help Michael to his feet when his mentor failed to do so on his own, "Umm...that one I didn't pay attention to since I'm supposed to be off duty, Carla knows, she's going with you to the senate meeting and then to the appointment afterwards."

Michael nodded, rubbing at his eyes as he sighed softly, "Would you mind switching with Sgt. Dimaro for at least this afternoon?"

"Mitch been bothering you lately?"

"No...I just know you handle the hospital better than he does, and this appointment is supposed to take longer."

Nodding slowly, Alex smirked, locking his stance as Michael gripped his arm to pull himself upright, "Yeah no problem, let me get some coffee before you leave and I'll just replace him for the day entirely, easier than switching after the meeting."

"Wouldn't you rather sleep?" Michael asked gently once he was standing entirely, resting a hand on his stomach idly.

The soldier shrugged, "Yeah but if I had a choice, I'd rather sleep than go on duty anytime."

That earned a smirk, Michael chuckling as he moved to gather up his paperwork, "Now that I can believe."

Xxx

The first half of the senate meeting was a cross between dull and productive, Michael ignored most of it like he usually did, only truly getting involved when the discussion needed his attention. Today was just going to be a long day for the archangel, he hadn't slept much after eating at almost five in the morning, and besides an extra long appointment later in the day, the senate session was turning into a rather drawn out meeting.

At least Captain Finch called a recess after about an hour and a half, needing to switch out with Captain Mason so he could go on duty. Riesen extended the recess to allow Senator Blake to go back to his House when he was called, Michael didn't pay attention as to why, he was more focused on the report in front of him and avoiding Becca.

It had been just under two months since Consul Rebecca Thorn had been in session, and Michael was honestly impressed the woman was actually in attendance considering she'd only been released from the hospital four days ago.

She looked awful. One arm still wrapped in white bandages-all the way down to her red fingertips, limping off her left leg, and holding herself stiffly in her chair beside Riesen. Even with the heavy makeup covering her face and neck, Michael could see the discoloration on her skin. The fire had left its mark…

Yet so had the Consul, Michael had tucked the glass plated feather in a memory box that he kept behind a wall panel none of his soldiers knew existed, heck he'd even forgotten it a few times. But even knowing nothing was left and that Riesen had additionally handled the situation, the ache was still there. Even if the angels had been trying to kill Michael and his soldiers, the archangel had still known each one personally, and mourned their deaths like all the others in this war and over the course of his life. It still hurt to watch his family die.

As cruel as it was, Michael was glad Fate had taken this matter into her own hands and dealt the consul the cards.

AKA Max and Eric working in Fate's stead since Michael was pretty sure Fate had stopped caring about humanity about the time God did…

Fickle Bitch…

He didn't have too long to dwell on that, nor on trying to avoid Becca's sharp stare. Senator Romero left her conversation with Graywell and approached the archangel just as Becca tried to stand up.

"Senator."

"Good morning Archangel." The biologist perched herself on the table in front of Michael, passing him a proposal packet from her and Senator Graywell, "A peace offering, considering the majority of us within this chamber have not exactly been very supportive the last few months."

Michael's brow furrowed as he skimmed over the proposal summary, realization hitting him like a ton of bricks.

 _Maternity Leave_

"I figured we should probably have something in place well before your actual due date, in the hopefully unlikely event if anything were to happen early we would all be prepared. From my own experience, you won't be wanting to do much of anything for quite some time afterwards, and even getting back into anything other than childcare takes a while to get used to again." Romero's tone was vaguely wistful, eyes lost a little in time and past memories.

Michael welcomed it though, between the biologist and Senator Graywell, a full year's plan had been written out with sections pending Captain Carter's and Finch's thoughts as well. Basically Michael would be wholly exempt from everything for sixteen weeks at the least, it would be pending Dr. Rogers' approval if Michael was alright health wise to then start returning to work. Even then it would only be for partial days with the senate and Archangel Corps alternating days, none of the captains were going to force Michael to throw himself back into full active duty, nor were Senator Graywell and Romero going to make Michael stay away from his child all day like that. It would be over six months, according to this proposal, before Michael would be doing even a basic work day again, reading further, Michael found the proposal outlined that his full return to his formerly "normal" schedule wouldn't start again until just about a year _after_ he delivered. Meaning his child would be a year old and much less dependent on him and would be able to be watched by chosen guardians a lot easier.

His child….it was kinda starting to really sink in to the archangel just what the heck he'd gotten himself into. Mid April now, come mid July things were going to be very different.

"Thank you Senator...truly." It took a lot to find his voice after having read through pieces of the proposal while the biologist was sitting in front of him, Romero didn't seem to mind, smiling as he went on, "I will speak with the captains myself, and will work with them to complete this."

She shrugged casually, "Complete it, consider it, destroy it...entirely up to you. Honestly we came up with the whole thing late last night with a bottle of wine and too much chocolate. Figured we'd at least ensure you knew you had options other than what the by-laws for the senate say, we really should amend those so maternity leave isn't just three months."

The archangel nodded, "I can say now I agree with you and understand why…"

Romero laughed at his light tone.

Michael went on with a gentle grin on his face, "Again, I truly thank you senator, both you and Graywell, I will look this over and get back to you soon. I agree with you though, this needs to be in place soon."

Her brow furrowed briefly, unable to smooth out even though she obviously tried to remain impassive, "May I inquire as to why?"

He shrugged a little, "I have not and likely will not ever come to a point in this pregnancy where I will truly relax, there are still too many unknowns and risks and I dread that one wrong move will force premature labor. I doubt that will get any easier even as the weeks continue to go on without incident."

Romero's eyes softened, "That I can understand, it was nerve wracking my first time as well, and all things considered I wouldn't likely let my guard down either. All I can say is take it easy, and enjoy sleep while you can, there will be less and less of it for quite some time very soon."

Michael actually rolled his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Senator I am well aware of that fact already and do not need reminding."

She snorted, returning to her seat with a grin as Riesen climbed back to his seat at the head of the chamber to call the meeting back to order.

The second half of the session was much like the first, only this time none of the remaining items of business required _any_ of Michael's focus so he honestly zoned out most of it, just barely aware of when he had to vote on anything, even then he responded on auto-pilot.

Xxx

 _2023_

Xxx

Seven years…

Charlie Lannon had been dead seven years...her son, the Chosen One, humanity's Savior...was now eight and a half years old.

Michael hadn't seen him since that night a few days after his mother died. Nor did he want to, one for his safety. Alex was too valuable to risk any chance of Gabriel or his army or even now apparently his human followers ever finding the child. And two...Michael feared he wouldn't be able to walk away yet again.

Those thoughts and thousands of others drifted through his mind as he stood staring out from his open window in the Stratosphere, letting the cool breeze brush over his exposed arms as his hands remained clasped casually behind his back. Vega was slowly gaining strength and prosperity, and the men and women making up the army were beginning to be rather formidable in defending the city from the angels. Michael prayed it would be enough…enough to hold out until Alex could come into his birthright, his destiny, and become humanity's redemption...and Michael's.

Six months, six months from now, the bomb that was currently still in the bare construction phases, would be done and the weapon would be used to stop Gabriel.

There were inklings of a rumor that Gabriel was massing his forces at Hoover Dam, Michael had yet to risk the flight to check it out. Vega was slowly accepting his aid and learning to trust his protection and presence, nothing he did was done without express approval of the senate so to not alarm anyone that there was an actual angel in their midst, especially one just as powerful as their enemy.

Yet while Vega was getting better at being around him, the representatives from Helena on the other hand…

The women were extremely uneasy, while shrouded in their veils and robes to conceal themselves behind modesty, their strength was not just in their looks, Michael had first suspected they were more than mortal women with how their cunning and with kept them at the top of their game, while still on edge whenever the archangel was present, to the point Michael had heard actual stutters.

The plan was for Helena's air support to drop a bomb on Gabriel's army, neutralizing the enemy in one fell swoop.

Michael wasn't sure what to feel about that…

He also was greatly concerned about what it meant in the long run...December 24th, 2014, a third of the world's population was taken out in one fell swoop, whether via angelic possession or killed by one. Since then, over half of the remaining humans were gone, and with the deaths of some...communications were lost with Europe and Russia, judging by the fewer and fewer hails it was likely Asia would be following them into pure silence, and not because of loss of radios, but of lives.

Michael didn't let himself dwell on this long, he had a senate session to get to-

"Michael!"

If General Riesen's sudden arrival startled the archangel, Edward never saw it, instead Michael turned just enough to glance over his shoulder, eyebrow raising in expectation.

Riesen was out of breath and looking absolutely pissed, Michael waited patiently for him to speak.

"It's Jeep...there's been an accident."

Xxx

" _There's been an accident_."

Try an attack, and a vicious one at that considering the severity of the injuries Jeep Hanson sustained had led him to come to Vega for help and safety.

Correction...Jeep got overconfident during a simple brawl with an eight ball and let his guard down, resulting in an all out ambush that nearly killed him. Another man who had also lived just outside Vega's outposts had found Alex desperately trying to keep his father from bleeding to death, and had rushed the pair to the safety of the wall.

Riesen had been informed two days after their arrival, and only because he was the emergency contact on Jeep's limited citizen file. The general was only called because Alex refused to leave his father's side and was becoming a nuisance since Jeep had yet to wake up after surgery.

The general had checked in long enough to confirm it was Jeep before rushing to get Michael.

To put it simply...the archangel was not happy.

Luckily, Alex was sound asleep when Michael finally arrived to the hospital, careful to slip in when few were even on that section of the ICU hallway, let alone watching Jeep's room. The archangel didn't dare risk Alex meeting him just yet, not when his father was so unwell and Gabriel was still so close. According to Riesen, one of the nurses had taken pity on the boy and let him sleep in his father's room, Alex had apparently refused to even leave the chair and had to be drugged to sleep so he could be laid down on the next bed.

Michael didn't let that concern him right now, instead he focused on the man lying on the hospital bed before him.

Jeep was a mess, bandages covering most of his arms and one side of his head, leg wrapped in a thick cast that had obvious metal pins through it to hold the fragile bones in place. Bruising covered much of his exposed skin, and judging by the variety of monitors attached to his body, there was likely either broken ribs or internal damage as well.

Another correction, Michael was _pissed_.

Riesen had explained that Jeep hadn't woken up yet from blood loss and the high levels of painkillers he was on, he'd been trucked into OR screaming in pain and delirium, howling to Alex to get away from the eight balls attacking. To the archangel it sounded like this ambush had been more of Jeep being too drunk to defend himself properly, let alone an eight year old boy.

He wasn't going to allow this to slide, nor was he going to wait for the man to wake up one his own…

Xxx

Jeep grunted back to consciousness in obvious pain, eyes flashing open in a startled panic as his entire body jerked on the bed, earning tight hisses of pain as likely every part of him throbbed in agony. He groaned loudly, trying to find some position that didn't hurt, coughing as his dry throat rasped with his breathing.

He couldn't think...couldn't see...what the hell was going on?

The human did however respond properly when a small cup was touched to his lips, sipping the cool water gratefully before collapsing back against the pillow once the supportive hand had abruptly moved away.

"I do not know why I bother since you are obviously a waste of my time."

That voice...he knew that voice...it wasn't Alex's, it was...well it was pissed off that was for sure.

"Don't feign sleep, I know you are awake."

Oh crap…

"M-Michael…"

The archangel growled softly in response, silencing only when Jeep managed to open his eyes properly and see Michael standing at the end of the hospital bed, leaning on the end like he was meant to be there all along, Jeep knew by the tight hold to his shoulders and hands gripping the footboard so tight it was cracking that Michael was livid.

"Since…" Oh damn speaking hurt, "Since when am I considered a waste of your time?"

"Since you not only risked your life recklessly but put Alexander in unnecessary danger as well, out of sheer stupidity."

Uh oh...he used Alex's full name…

"And how did I do that?"

Michael glared, eyes flashing dangerously, even in the low light of the hospital room they radiated power, and angry power...but still a power Jeep didn't want to mess with.

"You were ambushed by eight balls-"

"Well obviously, I'm busted up and in Vega-"

"You were _drunk_ Jeep... _again_...only this time you nearly had Alex killed for your insolence." Michael snapped, growling again as he finished speaking.

Jeep flailed uselessly, "What-no!"

"Do not lie to me!"

Shit...Michael really was pissed.

The archangel was seething as he moved closer to Jeep's head, leaning over him slightly as his voice dropped dangerously low, "I can smell the alcohol on you-"

He couldn't keep his mouth shut, stupid pain killers, "The surgeons-"

Michael's fist slammed down onto the table at Jeep's bedside, the abrupt bang jarring the man to his senses even with the drugged fog in his mind and blood, luckily the rattle didn't disturb Alex sleeping nearby.

"The surgeons used peroxide and antiseptic, they did not use whiskey and bourbon. I can smell the drinks on your breath and on your body still, you were drunk and highly so to the point you not only let your guard down to allow such an ambush to occur, but could not defend yourself and in turn put your life and especially Alex's at risk. What were you thinking?! Do you realize you could have lost him?! That Gabriel would have won without even seeing the boy, that humanity would be doomed, that I would have lost-"

Michael cut himself off, jerking away from Jeep with a snarl and stalking to the window, slamming a fist against the metal frame. Jeep flinched, more because of his own actions versus the fact that the glass cracked with the impact.

"I get it, I fucked up, but Alex is alive, I'm alive, and it's not like I'll have the chance to drink for awhile anyway...won't be leaving Vega."

"Until you are healed."

"No."

Michael turned back around at that, faint confusion blending with the still present anger. "Excuse me?"

"You're excused."

The archangel's glare snapped Jeep back out of his slight drugged haze, the man sobering solemnly as the sheer extent of Michael's anger sunk in.

"I'm not leaving Vega, I won't be on my feet again for weeks let alone in any form of fighting shape for months. Michael, I can't leave Vega, and neither can Alex, he won't be safe out there...we have to stay within the walls.

A low sigh, almost growling noise slid from the archangel's throat, but Michael nodded in agreement. "I will speak with General Riesen, and ensure living quarters are established before you are discharged."

Jeep nodded gratefully, shifting a little on the bed to finally turn and watch Alex sleep soundly beside him.

"They had to drug him didn't they?"

"Yes."

He sighed heavily, "I must have scared the daylights out of him...no wonder he won't leave."

"I will ensure he is cared for while you remain here, a hospital is not suitable for long term."

"Don't I know it," Jeep muttered, "…'cared for'...meaning you'll watch him?"

Michael's eyebrow rose slightly when he turned around and moved back to stand near the man once more, "Me?"

"Yes you, you idiot." Ok...maybe the drugs were still affecting his thinking… "You...will watch him?"

"Jeep...I am not-"

"Shut it Michael."

The archangel's jaw clicked as he snapped his mouth closed, crossing his arms over his chest as he let Jeep go on.

"The only thing you're not...is familiar with Alex, not anymore at least. I know he'll be safe with you and it's not like there's a whole lot of options for him here…"

Michael sighed, but he wasn't arguing right away. Instead he remained silent, leaning on the end of the bed again, this time casually so to not appear mad any longer. Jeep knew he was still pretty ticked off, but at least was slowly calming down. Hopefully, he'd agree to watching Alex for now while Jeep recovered, maybe even teach the hot headed boy a few things...like self-control...

"You are aware of the status of the war?" That startled the man from his thoughts, Michael had turned serious again.

"If you mean Gabriel's latest hideout? Sort of, rumors filtering through the supply trucks is he's at Hoover dam."

A short nod was all Michael gave him before continuing, "There are plans to try to mass his numbers there, and bomb the area."

"Really?"

Another nod, this one a little more forced, accompanied by the archangel's shoulders stiffening marginally.

"Jeep."

"Yeah?"

Michael let out a breath Jeep hadn't realized he'd been holding, eyes looking up to him, weary and strained, he was legitimately worried…

"It...it may not be safe for you in Vega-"

"It sure as hell won't be safe for us outside the walls-"

"No, Jeep." Michael's voice lowered, not angry this time, concerned. "It may not be safe for _you_. And only you...Alex can blend in, but with the tattoos, you are a high target and not just for Gabriel, there are those among the people here who feel the Chosen One is a lie, and that the child should be destroyed."

"What? No turning him over to Gabriel?" Jeep snarked, glaring angrily at the archangel who met his gaze evenly.

"Some say that will be enough, others would rather the child be dead entirely so neither side can use him."

"They don't know it's Alex though-"

"Of course not, other than the initial rumors of a Savior, there has been nothing said to anyone." Michael replied firmly, easing at least that fear.

Jeep sighed softly, wincing as the pain started to come back stronger now, the meds must be wearing off.

"Any shown openly supporting the idea have been ridiculed, the tattoos are too obvious Jeep, you are more a risk to Alex here than I am, Gabriel has no idea what he looks like and there are enough children within Vega the right age to keep him hidden for some time."

"What are you saying?"

Michael growled softly, obviously aggravated again, "I am saying it may not be wise for you to remain in Vega-"

"And Alex isn't safe outside these walls!"

"I am not saying take him out-"

"Michael-"

"You have to leave Vega!" Michael snapped, eyes sharp and bright with the higher authority Jeep rarely saw anymore, "And leave Alex here. It is not safe for either one of you to remain close to one another. Not with your ties to the senate as well."

Jeep struggled to form a response, settling for staring at the archangel in pure hate as realization set in.

"I'm not leaving my son-"

"You don't have a choice-"

He didn't let Michael finish, "Don't you dare...I am not leaving my son."

"Jeep-"

"Get out."

Michael actually took a step back, it was one thing for him and Jeep to argue, it was another for the man to be this angry. This was something he wasn't familiar with, at all.

"Jeep-"

"Get. Out. And don't you dare come back."

"Alex-"

"Is my son! And you will never take that away from me. Get out Michael. Get out and stay out!"

No one could figure out how Riesen knew to walk in at that moment, hearing the last bit of Jeep's frantic yelling before Michael spun on a heel and stormed from the hospital room. Jeep was angry as hell and in pain, forcing himself to remain calm as he murmured soothingly to Alex who was trying to wake up from all the shouting. The General stopped Michael from leaving completely, pausing them both at the door as he turned to Jeep.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Jeep didn't listen, growling at the archangel's back, he ignored how Michael's hands had balled into tight fists and his shoulders were shaking as he breathed heavily to remain still. "Stay away from my son archangel, and don't you dare come near him again."

Riesen had seen pain in the Archangel Michael's eyes, like the night he found Michael after Charlie Lannon's death.

This...this pain was one he'd never see fade away into the background, the hurt and betrayal in Michael's eyes would remain in his silver gaze for years to come.

Because for the second time, the last time...Michael had to walk away from Alex Lannon and never look back.

Xxx

 _2040_

Xxx

Alex shifted on his feet outside the exam room, waiting for Rogers to show up for Michael's appointment, Roxi had already checked them in and recorded Michael's vitals, saying the doctor would be with them shortly.

'Shortly' as in fifteen minutes later, and Alex turned from where he was standing against the wall to see Michael leaning on the now open doorway, arms crossed over his chest as he waited a tad impatiently.

"You alright?"

The archangel nodded, giving Carla a small grin when she smirked from the other side of the corridor, "Yes, merely...bored…"

The two soldiers with him chuckled, Carla especially, during appointments now, she or Noma had taken to accompanying Michael giving their training, that and the archangel had started to legitimately forget things. Alex had been the one to throw his boot at Ethan when he'd brought up the possibility of "pregnancy brain", Blake had sent him running long before Michael had any idea what they had been arguing about.

"Baby restless?" Carla asked gently, smiling as Michael shook his head for once.

"No, rolling a little, but not too active, not like there's a lot of room for movement anyway." Michael explained quietly, content to pass the time with them instead of by himself in the silent exam room.

Carla nodded, "That's about right, as long as you're feeling something about every twenty minutes you're doing fine."

Michael snorted, "Try almost constantly."

Alex didn't get the chance to add his two cents in, Dr. Rogers was walking past the entrance to their side hall with another patient of his, a young mother holding a gurgling little boy who kept reaching for the doctor's glasses.

"...We'll go over the inhaler change in three days, but I highly believe this will be the last adjustment. Maverick's asthma shouldn't give you anymore trouble." Rogers finished with a smile, pausing at the hallway intersection, the mother continued to speak with him without looking down the hallway, but her son…

Carla and Alex shared a quick glance, smirking as Michael lost focus on them and instead watched the baby down the hall. The little one waved a tiny hand, little fingers flexing as he gurgled happily, the archangel's eyes softened to the point Alex had to step back a bit, an actual smile stretched across Michael's face as he watched the toddler, entire being softening into something Alex had never seen before…

Yet seemed so familiar at the same time...guess Jeep was right...Alex had always had Michael, even when he couldn't remember it.

Rogers and the mother parted ways, the toddler waving to Michael as he was carried away. The smile didn't leave the archangel's face even as the doctor lead them into the exam room with quick apologies for the delay. It took both Rogers and Alex to get Michael laying back, even with the head of the bed lifted up as he sat down the archangel struggled, grimacing uncomfortably until he was halfway laying down.

A low sigh slid from his lips as Dr. Rogers fired up the ultrasound machine, questioning Carla instead of Michael as the archangel shifted unhappily. Alex dropped onto the other chair, subtly catching Michael's attention once he stopped grimacing.

"What's wrong?"

"Sore...sitting in the senate session wasn't very comfortable, if this keeps up I might ask to be notified ahead of time if I am required to attend."

Alex nodded, "Just don't ask Whele, bet he'd say yes even if it's a lie."

Michael snorted, but nodded in agreement before turning back to Rogers as the doctor held up the wand and gel. This time, the screen wasn't tipped towards Michael right away, and the archangel remained silent as Rogers found what he was looking for, quietly pointing things out to Carla as she asked things over his shoulder.

When Rogers finally turned the machine for Michael to see, Alex stood up to see as well.

"Not the clearest 3D image, I only do this once per pregnancy, the imaging isn't the best." Rogers explained absentmindedly, mostly to Alex though as Carla was all too familiar with procedures.

And Michael…

He wasn't listening at all, staring at the screen intently as one hand rested on his exposed stomach above where the wand was, the other had stretched out unconsciously so his fingertips could brush against the black and white display, as if meaning to touch the face shown. Even now, at twenty-eight weeks, Alex could see what Rogers meant by the fetus sharing physical characteristics with Michael, the tiny cheekbones were angled just like the archangel's, and the pair of closed eyes were identical as well.

Rogers didn't speak, letting Michael take his time, the doctor only moved when the fetus did, shifting the wand to keep the face as centered on the screen as possible, Michael didn't react other than shifting his hand as the baby visibly moved, one punch making Michael jump a little since he was seeing it at the same time as he felt it.

Alex glanced to Carla, brow furrowing a little in concern, she nodded reassuringly, having a clearer view of Michael's face than the chosen one. Michael wasn't upset, just quiet.

Until the fetus yawned on camera, tiny fist curling to its chest before it rolled gently away from the wand, little back facing them now. Michael's breathing noticeably hitched, a borderline gasp as he blinked rapidly.

"Beautiful…"

"Someone's asleep…" Rogers murmured softly, stopping the imaging and clicking back to a still image of the 3D face, leaving the picture up for Michael while the doctor cleaned off the wand and the gel from the archangel's ever expanding stomach.

"Everything is going wonderfully Michael, all within exceptional ranges. Your blood pressure is still a bit high, but no where in concerning levels either. Fetal development is right on track, and that blood type issue has faded entirely, likely from the surgery…"

Michael nodded at the vague allusion to his loss of grace, letting Dr. Rogers go on as he prepped something else. "All in all, you are doing great."

The archangel grinned, still not completely turning away from staring at the screen next to him. But he was at least paying attention as Rogers and Carla unfolded and locked a pair of stirrups into place on either side of the exam bed. Michael sat up enough for the two to be able to swing down the bottom of the bed so the archangel's legs were handing, wincing a little at the strain in laying like that before Rogers tipped the head up further.

"Pants off."

"What?"

Alex was the only one lost now, earning a soft sigh from Rogers as Carla stood in front of the other blonde.

"Turn around Lannon."

"Any why does-"

Michael sighed loudly, leaning back into the pillows heavily as he undid his belt, Mina had added belt loops to his altered pants out of habit, and because for awhile Michael had still carried his swords, "Did you even read the information given to you in school? Last time I checked sex education was mandatory-"

"So not having this conversation with you!"

The archangel bit back a smirk, shifting to stand up fully as Carla dug her nails into Alex's wrists, forcing him to turn and face the wall or suffer the pain from the short woman working the pressure points in his thumbs. Alex sighed as he leaned his head against the wall, hearing the sounds behind him of Dr. Rogers helping Michael lay back again once out of his lower clothes and with a sheet covering from his waist down judging by the snap of fabric.

"Do I want to know?" Alex asked Carla softly, grunting as she banged her forehead on his shoulder blades.

"How do doctors check if a woman in labor is dilating?"

"Carla-"

"How?"

That took a minute to think through, but once he did, Alex shuddered a little, earning a giggle from his unit mate before Rogers called Carla over to help him. Alex only turned back around when Michael grunted in pain, hands snapping to the sides of the bed to hold on to keep still.

He looked really uncomfortable, caught between staring at the ceiling and trying to watch Rogers over his stomach and the sheet.

Carla huffed softly, resting a hand on Michael's knee. She stood on the other side of the exam bed from Alex, catching Michael's hand when it banged against the mattress, "Stop trying to watch, you need to relax."

"...trying…" That was definitely strained, Michael groaning uncomfortably as he stiffened on the bed even further, almost not breathing as he squeezed his eyes shut. Rogers muttered under his breath, free hand gripping Michael's other knee gently.

"Archangel you need to relax, the sooner you do the sooner I will be done."

Michael nodded, but something in Alex told him it was a lie, the archangel was in no way capable of relaxing like he needed to, not on his own.

"...I _t's been fifteen years...we thought the tattoos were lost to us…"_

 _"...fourteen and a half...but whose counting_ …"

Alex blinked, trying to clear his head as the familiar and almost dreaded buzzing the tattoos gave off tried to take over, Michael had explained that it was possible for the markings to transmit memories of the bearers to one another. Like Alex seeing Jeep's frantic writings and break downs in his old house, an hour before Furiad stabbed Michael. This time...it was the memory of the reunion between Jeep and Michael, and Alex could feel the desperation in Michael's voice as he told Alex's father his dread at Jeep's long absence.

One look to Carla was all it took really, for Alex to decide to step in, she couldn't stop what she was doing and Rogers wasn't going to either. Michael didn't notice the brief, and silent exchange between the two as Alex pulled off one of his gloves and undid some of the snaps on his uniform sleeve. Carla glared at him in caution, flicking her gaze to Rogers who was just as oblivious. Alex shook his head, he wasn't going to stop.

Once his sleeve was open enough for the tattoos to be partially exposed if he moved right, Alex forced Michael's free hand to let go of the bed. The archangel grunted loudly, either because of the soldier or Rogers, Alex couldn't tell.

"Look at me."

The archangel refused, staring at the ceiling obviously distracted as one of his legs stomped in the stirrups uncomfortably, almost choking on a breath as he tried to breathe like he was being softly directed to by Carla.

Alex snapped the fingers on his other hand right next to Michael's ear to catch him off guard, voice taking on a tone he wasn't aware he had, nor that he could actually manage to say it to the archangel directly.

" _Look at me_."

Michael groaned miserably, but finally complied, gray eyes locking on Alex before his hand shifted to grab the tattooed forearm instead of the hand offered. The effect was almost instantaneous, tension draining from Michael's body enough for him to breathe and calm down. While he followed Carla's instructions to "breathe in through your nose, out through your mouth", Michael's gaze stayed locked on Alex's, only flinching once and needing a moment to refocus, otherwise the rest of Dr. Rogers' exam was fine.

The doctor stepped back with a soft hum, removing his gloves with a snap and popping the end of the bed back up right away while Carla folded down the stirrups. Rogers dropped onto his stool once more, rolling back so Michael could still see him from where he was laying, and so the doctor gave him needed space.

"Everything completely normal and right on track. Your hips and pelvis though, while shifting to accommodate the growth, are a bit of a concern. As uncomfortable as that was, I may start doing such checks every appointment or so to ensure you are stable enough to make it full term."

Michael had to take a minute to think that through, shifting a little as he laid on the exam bed, "Will there be a risk-"

Rogers didn't let him finish, "The only 'bad' thing about the lack of your joints shifting, is it's possible while you are technically capable of delivering naturally, physically it might not be wise. I told you from the beginning a C-section might be the best route when it comes time for delivery, I'd rather not have to use extreme measures."

"What do you mean doc?" Alex asked, unable to fully turn around considering Michael had yet to let go of his arm.

"In some cases during delivery, in true emergency situations, I have had to either break the infant's shoulder or at the very most dislocate it, in the situation where the fetus was too far engaged and too high a risk for a C-section to take place. In one such event, I ended up breaking the mother's pelvis as well to allow the delivery to finish. There is no way in hell I'm going to let that become a possible option in this case. I don't think I could even break a bone in you period Michael if it came down to it."

The archangel shrugged, but judging by the set of his jaw he agreed, surgery was safer than a forced injury, that and Michael would probably lose it.

"Even lacking some things angelic?" Carla commented.

The doctor nodded, "Lack of quick healing and blood issues is one thing, but bone density hasn't changed one bit, meaning Michael could probably still get hit by a truck and walk away just fine. Not that I'm saying to go do that…"

Michael managed a slight grin, not much but he was relaxing again. Rogers stood back up with a sigh, digging in one of the drawers of the cabinets for a moment.

"I'm going to have you stay here for a bit and just relax, to be on the extra cautious side today. I don't want to find out just how little stress it takes to trigger anything and I have the feeling walking isn't high on your priority list at the moment."

That earned a nod, and the doctor helped Michael get his pants and everything back on, Alex and Carla both turning around again before the archangel stretched out on the exam bed again, grimacing a little in discomfort. Rogers drew a quick blood sample, wanting to check hormone levels while he had the chance and needed to kill time anyway. Carla left with him when the doctor stepped out to run the tests, and Alex moved to sit on the rolling stool in Michael's general line of sight.

Not that he was paying attention, instead he'd gone back to staring at the still image on the ultrasound machine, Rogers having left it on for that exact reason. Alex remained politely silent, only moving when Michael audibly sniffed, the quiet tears making slow streaks across his face. Michael forced a grateful grin when Alex passed him a tissue, sniffing again as his eyes remained locked on the tiny face. One of his hands drifted to his stomach, rubbing gently as the other tucked itself beneath his head.

Alex broke the silence after several minutes, and because Michael was starting to twitch like he was in pain, or just uncomfortable, "Still not going to find out the gender?"

Michael shook his head, "No...I'd rather wait, I'll either actually make it without knowing all the way to delivery or right before. That usually when my patience runs out...manage to hold off until just before the end."

The blonde snorted, fiddling with his uniform sleeve and catching Michael's attention fully at last, his gaze softened further at the sight of the black swirls peeking out of the sleeve. It didn't take the archangel long to figure out what had happened.

"Thank you Alex...I needed that."

"No problem," He smirked, concealing the markings again now that Michael was settling down, "Speaking of need...why do you keep twitching?"

Michael sighed, eyes closing as he froze completely for a second, finally looking back to Alex before gesturing to the table in the corner where a couple pillows were stacked and waiting.

"Could you...hand me one please?"

"Sure."

The archangel nodded gratefully, tucking the padding between his knees a bit awkwardly since his growing abdomen didn't let him maneuver easily, but he managed on his own and laid back with a soft sigh.

"That's better…" He mumbled, letting his eyes close again, this time from fatigue. Only to force them open again a minute later to keep looking at the still image display, trying to take it all in while had the chance.

"Bet Rogers can get you a print out if you want one."

Michael shrugged, "I honestly hadn't thought about that."

Alex smirked, pulling a blanket out of the cabinet, "Well you have now, so if you want to catch some sleep, I'm not stopping you."

For a moment, it looked like he was going to argue, but Michael quickly decided not to, nodding for the blanket when offered and letting the fatigue take over.

As simple as sitting in the senate chamber was, it was still actual work, especially since Michael was no longer very comfortable in the chairs and quickly grew fatigued when in pain or just plain sore. Throw in a slightly busier appointment with a nerve-wracking, yet common exam, and it was no wonder Carla and Rogers walked in to find the archangel sound asleep, the blanket only draped over his torso for whatever reason while Alex sat watching him quietly.

"Hey doc, any chance Michael can get a print of one of these still shots?"

Rogers chuckled softly, glancing over the paperwork in his hand before passing Carla Michael's copies.

"I'll see what I can do, the printer for the ultrasound machines is used frequently by other departments in the hospital as well."

Alex nodded, turning back to watch the archangel, Rogers must have decided to let Carla go over the blood test with Michael later, not that it was a concern, quite the opposite, Michael was doing just fine. No, the doctor had other patients to meet with, and he was going to let the soldiers be the ones to wake Michael up.

Guess the doctor didn't want to test Michael's mood swings...

* * *

 **Review Please!** _  
_

 **Thanks for reading! Sorry for the delay...life caught up with me...**

Thinking about next story after The End...Dominion of course...but not sure which idea to play with...

1) Jeep lives...like goes into surgery, flat lines so Alex gets passed the tattoos, but is alive for the series...

2) Michael and Gabriel have to team up with Vega's army and eventually Helena...maybe New Delphi (different from the tv show canon) and other human survivors...to deal with the threat of demons and Hell opening (different from the season two finale that I still haven't seen)

3) An old friend of Michael's either a) comes to Vega and demands to talk with him: aka kisses him flat out in front of the senate and leaving him out of breath and out of focus...or b) same friend "fakes their death" and sends a messenger to Vega to get Michael to come to her

or

4) Michael gets captured by humans and experimented on/tortured and ends up broken and beaten before making it back to Vega and struggling to recover...meanwhile Alex F*cks up and reveals the tattoos to Vega while drunk and has to leave for awhile to let things calm down/figure out what he's going to do about being exposed...

 **To all my readers, here's a note for you, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. And if you insist on reading and decide this fic isn't for you and decide to tell me, SIGN UP OR SHUT UP. I am done...thank you for your time.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Dominion_ , its locations, characters, plot, etc. I do own this crazy idea and a love for angels, and a few characters thrown in...  
**

 **Summary: Six weeks post 1x04 _The Flood_ , AU. Ever since Michal returned to Vega after being stabbed, some of the Corps soldiers noticed he wasn't always the stoic, aloof archangel Vega's known for years. And Alex is about to find out why. Also...William Whele has a secret to tell about a night that went normally to everyone else but was actually something much bigger.**

 **To Red Dragon 1818: Thank you for the faves and follows!**

 **To Mina: Worried? I'm sorry! No, I was just having issues getting things to flow nicely and set up plot points later. I shall prevail! Even in light of the heart breaking news. Thank you so much!**

 **To T: Now that is a unique idea! Thank you so much!**

 **To broccoli: Thank you!**

 **To Wiccawoman: You're welcome and thank you!**

 **To Guest: First time reviewer! Yay marshmallows! Thank you! Thank you so much! Wow!**

 **To DominionFan2778: Ok lol, you're definitely one of the few people who do so :D anywho it's Alex being dense, as I've hedged and had Rogers try to explain (David Whele almost being perverted) With the new internal organs to carry the baby, Michael has a birth canal, I can't outright say the technical terms without changing the rating on this fic and I just don't feel like it. Michael could deliver the baby like a woman does naturally, if it's safe health wise...will just have to see...Thank you!**

 **To guest: so glad you loved it! Thank you!**

 **To sophik: Ethan and the boots just keeps happening on accident, but it fits so well! That and Michael can't exactly "safely" whack his soldiers up the side of the head without possibly hurting them, so instead he throws things...stern and overprotective are definitely two words to describe Michael on a good day, let alone as a parent, and yes Charlotte (Charlie) is an awesome name, as are Daniel or Adam, very nice! Yes, Gabriel would be one heck of an uncle, as would Unit Six be way too overbearing when it came to not only the baby but Michael as well...ack that is awesome! Can I use that quote? please? Claire and Becca...most certainly...I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you so much!  
**

 **Wow! 250+ reviews! Thank you all so much!  
**

So I went ahead and posted a new story based off the votes I got...It's called **The Book of Angels** , so if you want, go check it out please!

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty Eight  
**

Xxx

"It's so cold...why's it so cold...Make it stop…"

He shuddered, holding her tighter to his chest as her shaking started to die off despite his efforts and silent begging that the trembling would never end. Her next mumble was incoherent, throat gurgling as blood bubbled within it's depths from her lungs.

Oh Father...why couldn't he heal her? Where was that fire in his veins that had flowed from Heaven like a hurricane's wrath? The soothing power that would have stopped the fatal bleeding and saved her life…

It was gone, it had been gone for over two years now, no traces of it anywhere within him.

She was dying…bleeding to death in his arms…

And he could do nothing to stop it.

".c-cold...make it s-stop…please...jus'...wanna be warm ag'n…"

The tears wouldn't stop, from either of them, she was crying silently, anything more took too much strength she just didn't have. He was openly sobbing, barely keeping his actions from shaking his body and jarring hers. He didn't care if Jeep saw him, he was too occupied with the crying baby Alex anyway.

He should have kept one of the eight balls alive, maimed so it couldn't do anything, but he needed an outlet for his rage…

"...please...Michael.. _.please_ …"

Michael's throat rasped as he sucked in a breath, not sure why in the blazes he was nodding but he knew it wasn't a lie. His wings trembled, feathers rattling as he curled the pair around them both, she didn't flinch, didn't gasp, did nothing but sigh in relief as her body sagged against his, the life draining out at last as she gave in to the peace…

" _Thank you_ …"

Xxx

Michael jerked awake, cringing a little at his stiff neck and lifting a hand from his stomach to rub at the sore muscles. He really needed to stop falling asleep in the rocking chair...then again, using it was the only way he was falling asleep in the first place.

Charlie's death was fresh on his mind, and unlike other times when memories began to plague his sleep, he couldn't determine why...nor could he make it stop. Meaning when the rare times came he could actually get some sleep without being kicked endlessly, his mind wouldn't shut down enough for his body to do so. Hence sleeping in the rocking chair and waking up stiff.

And hurting, just sitting there another few minutes he counted twice that the fetus rolled over completely, and he only figured that because the pair of feet had a tendency to use his lungs and kidneys as leverage.

Speaking of leverage, he sighed irritably as someone knocked on the door, he really didn't want to get up to open it, hopefully Mitch on duty would just let them in, or walk in himself as it was possible it was just one of Unit Six anyway.

If only, Michael was hard pressed to bite back the sigh in his throat as Rebecca Thorn stalked through the open doors as Mitch let her in, glancing to Michael for permission. He simply nodded, letting the soldier go back to standing in the hallway.

Becca wasn't much better than two days ago, still covered in heavy makeup and her hand was still wrapped in bandages, but only halfway to her elbow instead of up to her shoulder, the exposed skin was bright pink but no longer at risk for further damage. And in her short dress, Michael could see the jagged scar stretching across her knee that was causing the limping.

She stopped at his bed, leaning against the headboard and crossing her arms over her chest as they stared at one another silently, Michael had absolutely no intention of breaking the quiet first. The Consul huffed through her nose after another minute, jaw tightening in irritation before she schooled her features back to professional and forced calm.

They both knew it was fake.

"You're still going through with this?"

Besides her snide tone and mocking attitude, Michael was really starting hate how Rebecca acted as if 'this' was some switch he could turn on and off at whim. Pretty damn hard to do considering he was seven months pregnant.

"I would think at this point that was plainly obvious Consul-"

"My _name_ is Becca, Michael, and I would appreciate if you would actually use it considering we're no longer in the senate chamber."

"Thank god…" Michael muttered, rubbing at the bridge of his nose to stave off a headache he just knew would come from this conversation.

"What did you say?"

He glared at her, refusing to answer that, instead he asked one of his own, struggling to keep his tone formal and non accusatory, "What do you want Rebecca?"

She sighed, a bit of her formal mask slipping with the action as she let out some frustration with that huff, resigning herself to Michael still maintaining a barrier, "Will you at least allow me to assist Dr. Rogers with your care?"

"Like you 'assisted' with the blood pressure medication?" Michael shot back, this time not biting back his sharp tone.

"I thought we moved past that." Becca grumbled, ignoring Michael's snort as the archangel leaned down to one side and picked up the water bottle that hadn't been there when he'd fallen asleep.

Becca continued on as he drank, "Michael...let me help, please," That was obviously an after thought, her weak attempt at keeping things calm. "At least grant me permission to look through your file and make suggestions, some ways to possibly help. It's pretty obvious, at least in the senate sessions you're not comfortable being there."

Michael outright barked a laugh, the noise strangely harsh and grating to his ears, nothing like his laugh when with his Unit...wow, they'd really changed him…

"Even you have to admit Rebecca those chairs are not the most suitable to sit in, especially-" Michael grunted deep in his throat, having to take a moment and push himself slowly to his feet, careful to find his footing before moving, beginning to pace as he spoke, "Especially when at seven months pregnant, there is very little that is comfortable anymore."

The senator watched him silently for a minute, the archangel making slow tracks back and forth in front of her as if just moving casually, to her it was nothing ,to Michael it was an attempt to stop his ribs from being used a punching bag. It did little to help and Michael moved his hands to the arch of his back, careful to keep his actions steady even though without doing so he would have likely lost his balance.

"You're not going to grant me access are you?"

Michael glared, actually pausing in his pacing to stare at her, losing some of the effect as he had to bend over a little to combat a sharp jab to his kidneys, grimacing a little as he snapped at her, "What do you think Consul?"

Her jaw tightened as he started moving again, needing to pace to keep calm, both him and the now anxious fetus because of his own tension.

"It won't make a difference…"

"What?" Again he had to pause, not fully understanding her meaning at the soft words.

Becca shrugged a bit, as if brushing off his confusion. "It won't make a difference Michael, _this_...this won't matter in the war, in humanity trying to get back on top where we belong-"

"Don't you dare-"

She ignored him, "What do you think Michael? Really? You're going to just deliver and things will go back to the way they were twenty-six years ago? Where people didn't have to fear for their lives everyday? This isn't some fix-all Michael. It's a mistake."

That hurt more than he wanted to admit, the one thing he knew internally but never dared voice out loud. What the hell was he doing...she was right...all this...just one big mistake…

Yet even as Michael slowed to a stop at the windows, staring down at Vega as his jaw clenched tight, Becca Thorn wasn't done, "Whatever you're looking or hoping to get out of this, will mean nothing. David was right, it will never belong to you."

Michael turned around at that, making to reply but was beaten to the punch.

"You don't care do you? About Vega, about this war-"

"That's not-"

Becca didn't let him finish, nor was Michael sure he was capable of doing so with the emotions clogging his throat.

"You asked me once how did I know if you were capable of love? You've proved yourself right...you're not...love isn't holding onto something that has no value, it isn't holding onto a threat because it's something new...this is madness...You? Ever capable of love? You don't know the first thing about it…"

With that, Becca turned on her heels, stalking from the room as if the very air had slighted her. Michael moved on autopilot, no where in control of his actions as he paused at his open doorway, staring at the Consul waiting for the elevator.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Mitch struggling to hold Alex back, the chosen one's eyes blazing in the hallway light, guess the door had remained open during the conversation, at least it saved him from repeating what was already ripping him apart inside, the turmoil was enough as it is.

Becca turned around just as the elevator arrived, voice sharp and growling as Caroline and Blake exited the soldiers' suite, both with their shirts covered in flour, guess food was ready.

"Tell me Michael, what are you going to do in two months huh? When this part is over and you have that spawn in your arms...think that's going to solve everything? Even after this, you will still have what you started with, nothing...and no one…good luck living with that _thing_ and going back to work, apparently the only thing you're good for..."

The elevator doors shut behind her, the click loud in the dead silent hallway. Michael didn't move, didn't speak, hell he almost didn't breathe, staring hopelessly at the closed doors. Caroline moved suddenly, catching his attention by breaking the silence, even if it was only her footsteps as she stepped closer.

She must have seen whatever it was in his eyes, reading more from the silver look than anything Michael could ever tell her. It only took the honey blonde woman lifting her arms for the archangel to take the one stop closer, letting her strong frame keep him standing as he ducked his head to her shoulder, holding on tight once it was obvious he needed her more than he wanted to admit.

Michael just let her solid body keep him upright, her strength making up for the fact that he was too weak to cry like he so desperately wanted to, and not because of the hormones plaguing his worn out body.

Noma was at the blonde's back a moment later, waving off the boys and their hovering as Michael finally looked up.

"Come on, you need to rest and Blake will keep the food hot until later."

For someone who had literally woken up twenty minutes ago, Michael was exhausted, keeping his head down as he followed the two women to the master suite of the soldiers' penthouse living arrangements. The rest of the unit took the hint and remained scarce, though Max and Eric may have gone downstairs to ensure Consul Thorn left.

Caroline let Noma take over with walking with Michael once the archangel agreed to move, the black haired sergeant wrapping an arm casually behind him to balance as he kept one on her shoulder.

Xxx

"Tada!"

Michael bit back the snort trying to slip out, settling instead for a weak grin as he saw what Caroline was apparently proud about, her "creation" was nothing more than probably all the pillows in the suite on the girls' master bed or the floor. The archangel welcomed it, sighing in relief to be off his aching feet, tucking a couple pillows between his legs as he stretched out on his side. Somehow, Caroline got him just about surrounded by them, appropriately keeping all jokes about feathers and nest to herself as Michael laid out on a couple pillows before scrunching one under his head.

"Like sleeping on a downy cloud...ha! Archangel...clouds...get it?"

Her unit chief sighed, eyes closing as he slowly relaxed, Noma retaliated for him, whacking Caroline with a pillow. Showed how relaxed his unit was, Caroline lost her balance and fell backwards off the bed onto another mountain of pillows, and Michael knew as her commanding officer it took practically a higher angel (or Rodriguez being an asshole) to get the soldier off her feet.

Caroline's sharp squeal was enough for the bathroom door to fly open, Carla calling out with a griping tone, "What the hell are you two bitches doing? And why has the pillow monster thrown up on our bed?"

Michael grinned as he lifted the arm he wasn't using to hold the under his head, waving slightly since apparently the pillows against his back and shoulders that felt amazing also blocked the short blonde's view.

"Oh! Hi Michael."

The bathroom door shut again as Caroline cackled from the floor, finally getting back up onto the bed as Carla came out, dressed in her uniform pants and a tank top, but no socks or gun belt, regular belt meant casual wear, gun belt meant going on duty.

This time Michael's sigh was at his own fault, grumbling a little as he shifted to remain comfortable, "I have absolutely no idea what the duty roster is anymore…"

Noma chuckled, "That's ok as long as we are 'punctual and respectful with our duties, maintaining a sense of decorum and balance with every shift change that ensures the integrity of your Unit and the Archangel Corps, the minor discrepancies in the reports and the roster schedule will be overlooked.' you just need to sign off on the reports and act like you know what's going should anyone ask."

Michael chuckled, "And which captain said that at the last check in?"

All three answered promptly, "Finch."

The archangel snorted, showed how high up his Unit was if they could get away with blatantly ignoring their schedules and basically performing their duties as they pleased, doing a fantastic job, but still ignoring most rules.

"Com'ere Carla, you're gonna screw it up."

That made Michael open his eyes finally, watching Noma run her fingers through Carla's hair to fix the last of the tangles before beginning to braid the blonde strands.

"I suck at this one…" Carla grumbled, sitting still as Noma wove her hair into a pair of neat French braids tracking down her head, Noma then wove the hair that was left starting from the base of Carla's neck, back into the existing braids, looping it back so the hair clung in a neat circle against her skull, neat, professional, would tuck into a helmet without pins or hair ties, and to Michael was not only gorgeous but all too familiar as Carla flopped out face down next to him, wilting into her own lay out of pillows as Caroline moved over for Noma to weave up her hair as well.

Michael reached a hand out and gently brushed the simple yet elegant braid, biting the inside of his cheek to keep calm as the tears pooled in his eyes again, this time from memories.

"You ok Michael?"

"Mhm...my..." He sighed, clearing his throat when it tried to close up, "My...sisters...used to do the same thing, weave their braids back into each other to keep their hair neat, they could..." Michael smiled unintentionally, oblivious to the tears on his cheeks as the memories took over, "They...could make these...patterns in their hair, with the tiniest braids, no thicker than a feather quill, woven back and forth, drove...drove my brothers and I crazy trying to figure out how they did it...Gabe-Gabriel would get so...so mad when they attacked him and braided his, he finally just cut it short and kept it that way so they couldn't surprise him anymore...for some reason I was never a target, nor Raphael, but Gabriel...they drove him to distraction...I think he enjoyed the attention more than anything else, even if the younger ones couldn't braid as well and would make things worse."

The gentle laugh in his tone made the girls go quiet, Noma tucking the last strands of Caroline's hair into the braided loops before pulling her own braid apart to redo.

"What were they like? Besides artists with hair?"

Michael didn't look up, voice soft and tired, "Wonderful...and terribly brilliant, could move mountains if they wished... _literally_."

Soft laughter came from the girls as they settled down, Caroline stretching out along the far side, stretching an arm out for Michael to rest his head on as Noma laid down on the end, shoving a pillow against Michael's legs to lay on.

They let the silence take over for a few moments, Michael on the edge of forgiving sleep with the girls content to rest in the lull next to him.

"Oh shit…"

"What Nomes?"

"Eric took my shift this morning…"

"So?"

She growled, rolling to press her face into the pillow, "I gotta go to morning training tomorrow!"

Michael chuckled softly, shuddering a little until Carla leaned up long enough to toss a blanket over him, "Would you three believe me if I said I know how you feel?"

"What? Not wanting to go to training?"

"Mhm."

Caroline snorted softly, snuggling down into the pillows comfortably, "Not gonna be fun going back to work after so much time off huh?"

"No...I've never had it easy recovering from something traumatic or long term, especially trying to get back to fighting shape…It's definitely going to take longer this time..."

"So the last time you were in the hospital? After you got stabbed? You came into the gym every night for two weeks straight."

"Longest two weeks I'd had in awhile, I couldn't get the muscle strength back as fast as I'd wanted."

Carla hummed, "You were also sick at that time too, you came in a couple really early mornings, worked in the weight room for a bit before running for the nearest trashcan or restroom. Michael...the whole barracks knew you were in there trying to get back in shape, and most of us knew you were sick long before you were finally in the hospital."

The archangel sighed softly, shifting a little as he glanced at each of them. "Captain Carter is working to assign more people to Unit Six, isn't she?"

"Yep," Carla chirped, "Blake and Caroline have been working through candidates, and then Alex and Noma test them at trainings. Carter wants at least one more girl so we're on six hour shifts instead of eight, and a couple more guys so there's a full guard rotation that overlaps us. Trying to find suitable people by late June to get them into the routine."

Michael nodded, mulling over the information silently, with him out of active duty, it wouldn't fall to him for awhile about new assignments, not until his unit made their own choices, giving him a condensed list of new soldiers for their Elite Unit.

"I...I can't stay out of this war…"

None of them spoke, but even with his eyes closed Michael knew they each nodded in agreement.

"I…" Michael swallowed roughly, forcing himself to look at them, especially when the growing fetus stirred and made his hand drop to his stomach, "I'm asking...I _need_ the three of you to consider…"

His trailing off made Carla sit up to look directly at him, head tipped a little in concern, "Consider what?"

Michael sighed, "Guardianship."

That made them each tense, looking to each other then sit up to look at Michael directly, "You're asking us to be guardians?"

"Yes."

The three girls shared another look, before nodding.

"Ok...we will, on one condition…"

"And what's that Caroline?"

She was firm as she looked to him directly, Noma and Carla just as serious, "You take Senator Romero up on her proposal, I'm not saying the full twelve to eighteen months listed, but at least the minimum four. Boss...you need the time to recover and get used to everything. This has been rough...on all of us, gotta take things easy."

The archangel nodded, agreeing with them wholeheartedly as he sat up enough for Caroline to stretch out next to him again, pulling a book off the headboard while Michael rested his head on her shoulder. "Fine...I will speak with the captains tomorrow morning."

"Good, now go to sleep, half the guys are going in for weapon's check, the other half have reports to finish and rooms to clean, supper can wait until you wake up, I know you didn't sleep good earlier."

With that Michael chuckled, letting his mind settle as he started to fall asleep while Noma and Carla headed out to do whatever.

"Thank you…"

"Hmm?" Caroline shifted as Michael spoke, reaching instinctively to tug the blanket up higher so he didn't have to, "You're welcome...I guess...what for?"

"For being here...for doing what's right, none of you had to agree to the unit assignment."

Caroline snorted, flipping through her book casually, "Orders are orders, I'm a crazy smart ass Boss, not stupid."

"You know what I mean, you don't have to do this, none of you do."

"Yeah well, protecting you isn't just a gun at your door or window, it's keeping you safe from yourself too. As stubborn as you are…"

" _Caroline_ …"

She chuckled, trying to sound apologetic and failing, "Sorry…"

"No you're not."

"You're right, I'm not."

Michael chuckled, yawning behind a hand, "I mean it though."

"I know you do."

"Going to be different...strange even...not having you all around like this…"

"You mean when you go back to active duty?"

"Mhm."

"Says who?" Caroline said with a laugh, "We're not going anywhere Michael, at least I'm not. We're Unit Six, meant to be under you for the long run until the entire Corps is no longer needed, seeing though as in most of human history armies just don't fade away, I doubt we'll be going anywhere anytime soon. Now go to sleep will you?"

The archangel hummed softly, already on the brink of unconsciousness when Caroline murmured something that eased his mind, and his heart as she let her hand entwine with his so he knew she was there while he slept.

"Go to sleep Boss, we'll be here when you wake up, we always will, not like any of us will be dead in two days or something."

* * *

 **Review Please!** _  
_

 **Thanks for reading! Sorry for the delay...life caught up with me...**

So I went ahead and posted a new story based off the votes I got...It's called **The Book of Angels** , so if you want, go check it out please!

 **To all my readers, here's a note for you, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. And if you insist on reading and decide this fic isn't for you and decide to tell me, SIGN UP OR SHUT UP. I am done...thank you for your time.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Dominion_ , its locations, characters, plot, etc. I do own this crazy idea and a love for angels, and a few characters thrown in...  
**

 **Summary: Six weeks post 1x04 _The Flood_ , AU. Ever since Michal returned to Vega after being stabbed, some of the Corps soldiers noticed he wasn't always the stoic, aloof archangel Vega's known for years. And Alex is about to find out why. Also...William Whele has a secret to tell about a night that went normally to everyone else but was actually something much bigger.**

 **To Mina: Aww thank you!  
**

 **To guest: Another Awesome? Thank you!**

 **To Pamela: I'm glad! Thank you!**

 **To Wiccawoman: Well here's another one! Thank you!  
**

 **To Sophik: First: WOW! Big review...Thank you so much! (this would a lot easier if you had an account...) Second: Your awesome rant made me laugh so hard because I realized you are completely and utterly right...about all but one thing...Alex can't hold his temper...he just gets held back by others a lot...literally, they restrain him. Wow just amazing! Third: Rants are loved and encouraged! And the pillow thing, that was an accident...but funny. And wouldn't you not want to go back to training after all this? Hey, about his sisters, keep that in mind for later...Fourth: Ask away! Hmm...canon wise, Michael reacts violently when in anger, when he's passionate or desperate-like with Alex in the old house, he's drawn to tears because he physically has no other outlet for the emotions he never shows. I'll be happy to continue to help! Fifth: Definitely! Aww thank you! Think up more! be creative! That one was just awesome! And here you go! Another one! P.S. don't ever apologize! If you want, sign up and we can continue about stories! Thank you so much! *smiling and laughing in gratitude and happiness*  
**

 **To GuestM: WOW! lol nice word choice! Refusal of entry might have to wait a bit, about Caroline's words...heh...David? Trustworthy? Yeah, I hear ya, Thorn is no good. The part with the hair was accidental, it was only supposed to be the pillow part but I couldn't stop...Yes, Michael was asking the girls to be direct guardians, like glorified babysitters since he can't stop fighting in the war. Nor stop being a part of the senate. HE trusts them that much to basically step in his place as the parent when he can't. The boys will help to, but they're first "job" is body guard, the girls are more for the care end of it. And yes...Unit Six protects Michael from himself more than anything else...Thank you so much!**

 **Wow! 250+ reviews! Thank you all so much!  
**

So I went ahead and posted a new story based off the votes I got...It's called **The Book of Angels** , so if you want, go check it out please!

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty Nine  
**

Xxx

Alex breathed deeply and evenly, nothing breaking his steady concentration as he relaxed.

Michael on the other hand was the one fidgeting nonstop, sighing in frustration with not being able to get comfortable.

"You ok?"

"Yes…"

The soldier knew what more of a lie than Michael would probably ever admit, but the chosen one didn't let that break his focus, letting the all too familiar buzzing lull his mind into a haze, trying to make sense of the noise so it would be less annoying and more...ok he had no idea, but anything was better than incessant droning for the next couple hours.

Though at the rate Michael was shifting the meditation might not even make it ten minutes. A low sigh slid from the archangel, almost growling as he grunted in discomfort.

"That doesn't sound like a yes to me…"

Another sigh, this one making Alex open his eyes to look at his mentor pressing a hand against his lower ribs tightly. Michael was obviously trying to stop the kicking, and failing as he growled outright, reaching a hand up to the column he was sitting by. Alex didn't even let his palm touch the wood, rolling to his feet and getting between Michael and the stairs that the archangel was likely planning on attempting to use for leverage to stand up.

"What part of 'you are an idiot' do you not understand?" The soldier snapped, looping his arm with Michael's so his mentor could grab his shoulder, the other arm wrapping around the archangel's back to pull him to his feet. His mentor ignored the fact Alex was shirtless, having taken to removing the clothing during meditating because of the internal heat the tattoos gave off, Alex suspected the archangel relaxed more from seeing the prophesized markings more than anything else.

"What part of 'run laps around Vega outside the wall' do you not understand?" Michael retorted, grimacing as he pushed up, almost stumbling if it weren't for Alex keeping him steady. Once fully standing, the archangel was fine, it was just getting there that was the problem.

Alex kept his mouth shut as Michael headed to the bathroom, the soldier settling back on the floor in silence, after Thorn's visit the day before all of them were doing their best to keep Michael from getting irritated for any reason. Irritation lead to exhaustion which lead to sullen moods or bad dreams, the archangel didn't need any bad reminders. By the time Michael walked back out, the chosen one was almost too far into the meditation to notice, stirring just enough to speak within seconds of the archangel stepping back into the main room.

"Try using pillows to sit on...or lean against a wall or something."

Michael grunted an affirmative, and judging by what Alex heard, he was listening to the suggestion, this time moving to sit further away so he could use a wall to brace against, one to actually get down to the floor, and to lean on.

The soldier vaguely remembered hearing the archangel make it to safely sitting before he lost himself in the trance.

Xxx

As pleased as Michael was for Alex getting into the meditation so easily and without assistance, it left him a tad jealous, mostly for being able to sit comfortably long enough to relax. It took sitting on two pillows, another at his back against the wall, and a fourth tucked under his knees with his legs bent up a little for Michael to finally be comfortable enough to not fidget every ten seconds.

Now it was more of once a minute…

It took his body going a full five minutes without needing to move for him to realize the fetus had fallen asleep now that he was a bit more relaxed. That's when he noticed the usually rough motions had settled into small twists he barely felt, huh...that was definitely something new, he'd forgotten even in utero a fetus could dream.

Speaking of dreaming, Michael let one of his hands drift down to cup his stomach, a small grin remaining on his face at the foot pressing against his palm as he slid into a light trance with ease.

Roughly an hour and half later, Michael was brought out of the meditation by the fetus rolling over in a rather quick burst, stretching within its confines and making it difficult to breathe for a couple minutes. The archangel let out a slightly harsh and relieved breath once he could inhale properly.

Habitually, Michael glanced around the room, more at the shadows stretching half way across his floor to tell the time at late afternoon. The warrior in him instinctively glanced at Alex, not to judge, just to check.

The sigh he let out was more a groan at finding Alex had slumped sideways again, laying on the floor in a heap.

"Alex...wake up."

Nothing.

Michael did openly groan this time, grimacing as he grabbed the decorative molding halfway up the wall, pulling himself up with difficulty, even the struggle didn't disturb Alex wha was usually hyperaware of every movement the archangel made. Part of the archangel felt bad that the soldier was exhausted enough to fall asleep like that, Alex had sat up with Michael late into the night when the archangel's nap in the girls' room had lasted longer than planned. Then again, Alex could and had gone over twenty-four hours straight before so this shouldn't be happening.

"Alex. Wake. Up."

The soldier didn't stir, not even when Michael nudged his shoulder with his foot, instead the blonde rolled onto his back at the soft touch, literally flopping on the floor as his head lolled a bit.

That's not what made Michael drop to his knees, it was the ghost pale tint to Alex's face that made the archangel's heart jump to his throat. He ignored the pain as his knees hit the floor, grabbing Alex's shoulder and shaking slightly as he himself started forgetting to breathe.

"Sergeant Lannon...Alex!"

Alex didn't move, at all, his skin was cold as Michael rested his other hand on the soldier's throat, wrist hovering over the blonde's nose.

He wasn't breathing…

"No...no...Alex...Alex wake up!" Michael shouted, heaving for air as his hand jerked back to the soldier's shoulder.

The fetus thrashed hard, making Michael grimace in pain at the internal panic they were now both feeling, and one of them hadn't a clue why. The archangel's chest ached as he tried to break the meditation the chosen one had gotten himself into, shaking Alex as if it would stir him awake.

"Alex! Snap out of it! Wake up!"

Tears blurred his vision before Michael could swallow them back, his throat starting to close up as the seconds dragged out without a response from the soldier on the floor.

"Wake up...no...no-no-no...Alex...wake up.. _.please_ …"

A pained groan was gasped out before he could stop it, one of Michael's hands jerking to his stomach to stop the frantic internal shifting. Michael couldn't breathe, couldn't think, almost couldn't see...that's what he wished would go away, Alex's limp body would never leave his mind now…

His hand fumbled for Alex's wrist, fingers finding the pressure points with ease, yet…

There was no pulse.

" _ **ALEX**_!"

Michael wasn't entirely sure if he outright screamed more than once, he did know it was Noma and Ethan who burst into his suite ahead of the rest of his unit, guns drawn and scanning for danger instantly.

"Sir what's-"

"Michael? What the hell-Alex?!"

Caroline sprinted in with her gun and without her vest a second later, moving to Michael's side with Blake and Connors on her heels as Noma lunged for the nonresponsive Alex.

"No! Don't! No-Alex!" Michael was almost frantic as Caroline and Connors pulled him away, keeping him back as Noma and Ethan got Alex laying fully flat and tried to wake him up.

"Michael-Michael...look at me!" Caroline was bordering on snapping until the silver eyes locked on her, wavering from the tears and trying to watch the unmoving blonde on the floor.

The archangel was shaking almost too hard to be standing, Connors was the only reason he was upright as for the second time in twenty-four hours Caroline wrapped their unit chief in a hug as he broke, sobbing into her shoulder while Blake scrambled for a med kit and Noma started CPR.

Xxx

"OW! Fuck!"

That's the first thing he heard as he started to blink awake, grunting a little as someone bumped him from where he was laying on the floor.

"Noma?"

That was the second thing his ears picked up, the third was broken crying, someone was pretty upset…

"...The tattoos...they're burning…"

Ok...that got his attention, and made him realize just what was going on as his hearing returned fully before the rest of him.

Fact: AED shocks hurt like a bitch.

Alex jerked upright with a choked gasp, shaking as Noma and Ethan helped him sit up properly as he heaved for air, glancing down at his arms and chest. Damnit...the tattoos were swirling over his skin still, blacker than ink and burning him, and Noma judging by how she was refusing to touch him unless she had to, Ethan still had gloves on…

"What the hell…"

"Alex, look at me...you ok?"

"Y-yeah…no…" He gagged, coughing as he swallowed back the nausea.

It took Blake and Ethan both a full minute to get Alex on his feet, the blonde definitely shaking now as he picked up on the sheer panic around him.

The broken crying he'd 'woken up' to changed, enough for Alex to look around to find it. Michael was panicked, being held back by Connors and Caroline, his tear streaked face was in utter shock staring at the chosen one.

Alex cringed, almost buckling in Ethan's arms as his head spun, mind reeling as he struggled to breathe again, choking on air as Blake kept him from falling.

"Alex…" The archangel sounded like he'd gone and garbled nails, that's how hoarse and distraught he was.

But the soldier couldn't respond, shaking his head and turning towards the door, trying to pull out of his unit mates' arms.

"Get…"

"Whoa man...take it easy…"

"Alex, stop, just relax." Blake was trying to sound like he was in charge, but judging by how he kept glancing at Michael he was anything but in control."

Alex shook his head, pulling harder as he squeezed his eyes shut against the images he kept seeing versus the people actually in front of him.

"Get me out of here…"

Blake didn't argue that time, slinging an arm over his shoulder to help Alex out of the suite.

Michael didn't agree, the soldiers made it up the stairs before he stopped them, "Alex...look at me…"

"No...just wait…"

"Alex-"

He tried, Alex did try to keep calm, but he was already shaken up internally let alone why ever in the hell everyone else was panicking...add in Michael and he was lucky to not be reaching for his guns immediately.

"Alex!" Michael was pissed, or upset, the soldier couldn't tell, " Don't turn your back on me!"

That did it...he lost it, "Why?! Just gimme a damn minute alright! Not like you can help with this!"

"Let me try!"

Alex knew later his mind was too fogged then to think clearly, driving the knife into an old wound that had always bothered him, seeing red, "What good's it gonna do, huh?! Not like you cared when you were fuckin' whipping me! Maybe seeing the damn scars will remind you what the hell I have to go through!"

The minute the words left his mouth Alex regretted them, fully looking to Michael and being rendered speechless at the horror on the archangel's face.

Michael gaped a moment, already in tears without getting the words out like he was trying to, swallowing thickly he finally managed even though it obviously pained him, "Don't you think I know that?"

Frantically, Alex tried to back pedal, the sudden shift in the conversation making him snap out of the funk invading his thinking, "Look...the scars…"

"I hate seeing them as much you hate having them! You think I wanted this?!"

"Michael-"

"I _hate_ them! I _hate_ every damn scar I had to give you! The damned disciplinary measures were never my idea! They were started without my consent! I'd do _anything_ to take them back! Why do you think I'm at every senate session?! I'm trying to _stop_ this!"

"Listen to-"

"Alex stop!" Blake snapped, yanking the soldier from the room as Caroline physically held Michael back, her and Connors working to get him to calm down while Noma was trying to ensure he was alright physically. The sounds of the archangel crying echoed in the hallway until Blake slammed a fist on the button to close the door.

Alex did openly yelped as the V-6 slapped him upside the head, _hard_.

"Ow!"

Blake ignored him, turning to Ethan angrily, "Call Rogers, get him up here to check on Michael." He snapped, finally turning back to Alex and slugging him in the shoulder. "What is wrong with you?!"

"I don't know ok! I didn't mean to say that and I sure as hell didn't mean to say it to Michael!"

"Well guess what you did!"

Alex growled, shaking his head as he tried to make sense of what just happened, he backed up when the door opened again and Noma slipped out.

"Alex, I'm going to kill you, Michael is a wreck-"

"Damn man, new record on triggering a mood swing." Max joked, smirking as Noma glared at the remaining guys in their unit, at least they'd had the brains to stay out of the way.

Blake growled, "Training! Now!"

Max, Eric, and Mitch took off at a run, avoiding the unit's SIC's wrath anyway possible, even if it meant meeting with Rodriguez.

Noma sighed, "Alright wonder boy, start talking."

Alex groaned, rubbing at his face as he looked to his bare arms and chest again, rubbing at the half numb skin, at least the tattoos had stopped moving and burning. He still felt like he was being dragged through the desert...or a hurricane...or both.

"I...I don't know what happened, Michael and I...were meditating and the next thing I know I'm standing outside some building in lower end of Vega…"

The V-6 nodded for him to continue, arms crossed over his chest in frustration but not hostility.

"Everything...everything was burning, smoke everywhere, too hot to really breathe...I kept seeing flashing shadows and when I turned to follow them…" Alex winced, only speaking again when Noma nudged him to do so, watching his face relive the vision as the emotions raced through his eyes, "All I could see were wings...angel wings, burning to nothing in front of me...but…"

"But what?"

Alex sighed, "But I couldn't move...couldn't find Michael, couldn't find you guys...all I could see were the flames and wings, and smell smoke and burning blood...hear the crackling from the fire...and…"

When the silence dragged on, Blake shifted on his feet, letting his arms drop to his sides and appear less threatening, Alex relaxing a little in response, "And what?"

"All I could hear was a baby crying."

Both Noma and Blake tensed at that, glancing at each other before back to Alex.

"What happened then?"

Another sigh, this one because Alex really didn't want to keep talking, but he had to, this wasn't something he could ignore or just let go of. Most of the time when he meditated, at least recently, all he saw were flashes of memories, or the dreaded buzzing. Sometimes he'd get something vaguely coherent from Jeep's time with the tattoos, rarely anything from Michael; those were the worst, none of it made any bit of sense and was always in a language Alex had no hope of understanding. Not like he could ask the archangel about them either…

"The...the crying stopped...like was cut off or something, and everything collapsed around me...next thing I know I'm waking up choking and Noma's complaining about the tattoos burning her."

Noma snorted a little, rubbing at her one palm a little as she nodded, "We can't tell him…"

"What?"

"Michael...we can't tell him, any of this...he's upset enough as it is...the last thing he needs is to spiral into depression, more so than he already does on his bad days-"

"More like bad hours-"

"Shut up Blake! Listen, Alex, you're not the only one on edge, hell Carla and I have been working out evacuation plans, from now up until Michael delivers and after even...just guys, I got a bad feeling about this…"

Blake nodded, "Like something's coming...and we're not going to be able to stop it in time."

Xxx

Alex sighed as he leaned against the wall outside Michael's suite, letting his eyes close as he tried (and failed) to gain some composure in his head before he stepped inside. At Blake's and Noma's insistence, he'd waited to return to the archangel, Caroline had sent Connors and Ethan out shortly after the others finished talking, calling Noma back in to help her get Michael settled. Blake had Alex shower and calm down away from the archangel; Dr. Rogers was not happy to be called, he wasn't told why, but did give instructions over the phone once it was clear Michael was fine physically but emotionally exhausted.

By the time Alex got up the courage to head the ten steps from one suite door to the other, the rest of Unit Six had returned from either training, in Carla's case an assessment session, or for Connors and Ethan-picking up stuff for the girls from the market. Noma had even joined them again, saying Caroline was handling things alright but Alex had better get his ass to Michael soon.

It still took him another minute to turn and unlock the door, slipping inside to find the expansive room was only half lit with candles, the window dividers fully in place and blocking most of the glass.

Caroline glanced up from where she was sitting on the bed, Michael resting on a pillow in her lap as she rubbed his back. Her protective glare was rather impressive, but there was plenty of concern in it as well. It allowed Alex to move closer, nodding at her head tilt to ask if he was ok.

Truth be told he wasn't ok, but there was nothing any of them could do. Moving as silently as his socked feet would allow, Alex stepped close enough to see Michael wasn't truly sleeping, eyes only half closed but it was clear the archangel was exhausted.

And miserable…

Alex nodded when Caroline gestured for them to switch places, letting her move off the bed completely and help Michael get comfortable laying flat before finally getting in the archangel's line of sight.

He wanted to grimace at the fact it took Michael several moments to figure out he was there, but it hurt more to see the look on his mentor's face as Alex laid down next to him, not touching but not on the edge either. The archangel looked truly...Alex didn't know what...sad? Shocked? Angry? Sullen?

Whatever it was, it was quickly replaced by confusion, Michael coughing a little as he cleared his throat.

"Alex...wh-"

"Don't...Michael...please don't, I can't tell you why...just...trust me...ok?"

If Michael wanted to argue, and Alex knew his mentor well enough to know this was in no way over, it didn't matter right then, the archangel nodded weakly, letting the exhaustion take over as he slid a hand out to Alex's arm stretched out on the bed, blindly finding the soldier's wrist to hold as his body gave in.

Within minutes he was sound asleep, breathing deep and steady even when Caroline sat on the edge of the bed.

"He's been tense as hell the last couple hours, I was sure he was going to force himself into premature labor from not being able to settle down."

"And now?"

"You tell me, he wouldn't fall asleep for me or Noma, heck wouldn't even lay down until I made Connors and Ethan leave."

Alex shrugged, a bit awkwardly with how he was laying on the arm Michael was holding, yet when he tried to pull it away once the archangel relaxed in his sleep, Michael growled, fingers squeezing the chosen one's arm.

Caroline barely bit back a snort, well aware that Michael would wake up if she hadn't. "I wouldn't move if I were you, he's holding your wrist to feel your pulse."

"Why? He wasn't doing that to you…"

She hesitated, watching Michael sleep silently for several minutes. When she finally answered, Caroline Ryan sounded completely different than the snarky, sarcastic, smart ass and strong woman Alex had known since the first day of basics. Now she sounded like a true war veteran, who'd seen horrors no one should have to, bit of a wake up call how deep this war ran...

"Your heart stopped Alex, I've never seen Michael so scared in my life...we thought you were dead."

Alex sighed, nodding since he'd lost the ability to speak as he stretched out on the bed further. He didn't want to admit he'd figured as much, nor that the tattoos had almost killed him, again…this time without any angels involved.

"You need to go catch up with Blake." He told her finally, having let the silence drag out long enough at that point, Caroline nodded, standing up to pull the blankets over Michael further when he shivered unconsciously.

She left after another minute, and Alex sighed again as the door slid shut and locked behind her. He turned back to his mentor, watching the still face that had lasted through eons of time and things unfathomable to the human, yet could be struck down with something as simple as Alex no longer breathing…

Just who the hell was he? Some Chosen One if trying to discover his 'destiny' lead to his death.

The soldier yawned, carefully twisting so his free arm could grab a spare pillow, for once there was only one, Michael using the rest of them. Once as comfortable as he was going to get, Alex tried to fall asleep, instead his comm. beeped, and he had to quickly answer it before it got any louder and woke up Michael.

"What?"

" _It's Caroline, I'm switching out with you at three-thirty, whether Michael wants to or not, both of you need each other right now, but need space too, let him sleep and I'll be in later_."

"Alright, thanks."

" _Yep_."

With a sigh Alex removed his ear piece entirely, setting it on the bed behind him as he somehow pulled a sheet over himself to stave off the slight chill. As hot as Vega was in the summer, this year the last few days of April was turning out to be chilly at night. Getting to be rather annoying...to anyone but the archangel, Michael slept better with blankets for some odd reason, Alex suspected it had to do with the heat and weight of the blankets or sheets, probably reminiscent of wings…

 _Wings...flames_...

"Dammit...Michael…"

The archangel didn't even twitch, finally getting some sleep after the awful day and completely oblivious to the Chosen One's thoughts, Alex moaned a little, flexing his arm and grinning when Michael held on tighter in his sleep, not letting him shift away.

Alex sighed, voicing what he knew everyone was thinking, "What are we gonna do?"

* * *

 **Review Please!** _  
_

 **Thanks for reading! Sorry for the delay...life caught up with me...**

So I went ahead and posted a new story based off the votes I got...It's called **The Book of Angels** , so if you want, go check it out please!


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Dominion_ , its locations, characters, plot, etc. I do own this crazy idea and a love for angels, and a few characters thrown in...  
**

 **Summary: Six weeks post 1x04 _The Flood_ , AU. Ever since Michal returned to Vega after being stabbed, some of the Corps soldiers noticed he wasn't always the stoic, aloof archangel Vega's known for years. And Alex is about to find out why. Also...William Whele has a secret to tell about a night that went normally to everyone else but was actually something much bigger.**

 **To Fulmen, TianaArshinova: Thank you for the faves and follows.  
**

 **To Pamela: thank you!**

 **To mina: Fast, yes, this one...not so much...well..hopefully this chapter doesn't follow a depressing day considering...Alex knows, mostly, but also was pretty shaken up, his heart literally _stopped_ , and he had such a horrible vision he couldn't handle it. And Yes, Michale could open up more...Thank you!**

 **And to Sophik: (please get an account when you can? Holy Moley lovely one you filled up almost an entire page!) Yes, Alex could have handled that better, but he was also pretty badly shaking up, his heart _stopped_ and then the vision...he was a mess...and in turn Michael was a mess too, and needed Alex close by. You are very welcome! I personally think Michael's neck snap was more all the rage of the last while to just finally boiling over, he's at his wit's end and uses the nearest outlet...Michael's emotions are hard to get a handle on, I use the method of "Fight or Flight"...if Michael fights the situation, he's passionate and expressive, if he's flight, he's shut down, withdrawn and stoically calm, getting out of or at least detached and 'away' from the situation as fast as possible.**

 **LOL Unit Six and the baby would be interesting as heck that's for sure. Anything else happen? Well that's no fun! Are you sure? Well then whoops...there's this chapter...Please please sign up! I'd love to keep discussing stories more at length than in these chapters...**

 **Ok as for Charlie and Michael, he swore to protect her and Alex from his family from the get go, and in turn became a close friend and confidant, he loved her like...not like a sister, but not like Jeep did as a potential/all in but ceremony wife. More like...hmm...I'll have to think on that...more than his current relationship with his sisters that's for sure...**

 **Yeah, Gabriel would be one heck of a uncle. And drive Michael up the walls because of it. But-but-but! Divine panic/heart attacks are a requirement for any angel (Especially Archangels) who ends up as a parent! I don't put up with rants, I love them until the end of forever. Yeah, Becca and Michael and Unit Six have a big showdown coming soon...ish... ;) And Claire will get what's coming to her too.**

 **Thank you so much! P.S. I might ;) P.P.S. oh geez...I have one shots? Which ones? P.P.P.S. Sure! Go right ahead! and thanks for asking, even if I don't care either way that means a lot that you thought of me! Thank you so much! Here's the next chapter!**

 **P.S. Sophik: I hope I got everything...**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty  
**

Xxx

Alex woke up the next morning late, and in his own bed. Caroline was true to her word and had switched out with him just after three in the morning, Michael had woken up enough to realize what was going on, falling back asleep on a pillow in the woman's lap again when she'd stretched out beside him to rub his back. The chosen one had welcomed the shift change honestly, his head was still reeling even now from the vision and the last thing he wanted to do was upset Michael.

That is...until the door to the soldiers' suite slammed hard enough to rattle half the penthouse, Caroline cursing loudly as she banged around the kitchen.

Guess Michael hadn't woken up as nicely as everyone had hoped.

Mitch's sudden yelling at Blake to 'shut the hell up' didn't help the situation, especially considering he was supposed to be on guard duty in Michael's suite, watching the windows. If Michael had sent both of the soldiers away...this was not good…

Xxx

The wall was not very forgiving when Alex banged his head against it softly, groaning in frustration as Michael's suite door shut finally, at least it wasn't locked this time as the soldier let himself take a minute to calm down.

Caroline had been so mad, she'd almost been incoherent, swearing more than actually explaining what the hell had happened to lead both her and Mitch to get kicked out. So, leaving Noma and Carla to fight Caroline, and Blake and Ethan to calm Mitch down and reassure him that leaving his post was ok since it was Michael's orders...Alex had been the unlucky one to go check on the archangel.

Michael hadn't been pleased, yelling at him almost instantly before the soldier could get a single word out.

The gist of the situation? Michael had woken up before Caroline had according to Mitch, moved a bit before suddenly freezing up when Caroline shifted in her sleep. Whatever she had done, the archangel had freaked out, jerking up in a flash and getting as far away from the woman as fast as he could, considering that wasn't really easy to do, both soldiers had tried to either help or stop him before Michael could get to his feet on his own.

Instead of letting them, Michael had growled at Caroline, instinctively shoving her away with enough of his old strength, Mitch had pulled the woman out of the way, holding her back even she was clawing at him like a cat to let her go. The archangel had been tense and livid, barely speaking enough that the two soldiers would agree to leave, just saying he wasn't feeling well, no there wasn't anything they could do, and to 'get the hell out of his room'. Mitch had also added Michael hadn't stopped rubbing at his neck, not like it was stiff, but like he was choking.

Alex hadn't been too happy to hear that, nor was he happy to find that hadn't changed any when he'd been in the archangel's suite. Michael was pissed off, stressed out, and just not in the mood to deal with his unit, hand still rubbing at his throat and tugging at his shirt collar. The chosen one's mentor did at least say he'd rather the soldiers left him alone until the senate session in an hour, preferring to calm down away from them instead of be pissed off at everyone today. Agreeing, only because it was the most anyone had gotten out Michael this morning, Alex had left, and was now walking into a bigger mess in the soldiers' suite.

But not before realizing just why Michael's actions were bothering him, the archangel had been tugging at his shirt and rubbing his neck like he was being choked…

Not choked... _collared_...

Oh crap…

"I don't know Blake!" Caroline wasn't much calmer than when Alex had left, but at least she'd stopped swearing, "I woke up to Michael freaking out...All I know was he'd moved in his sleep like he's been doing the last couple weeks, head on my shoulder. He complained of a headache and I guess I fell asleep rubbing his neck or something because my arm was draped over his neck for awhile, not choking or anything, just there."

"It's because of the collars…"

" _What?!_ "

Alex cringed as everyone spun to face him, sighing as he stepped further inside the suite, he leaned on the back of the nearest armchair, rubbing at his eyes in frustration, "Michael reacted like that because of this collar...he used to wear, all the angels did I guess, or at least the higher ones from what I've gathered...look guys I really shouldn't be telling you this-"

Blake snorted, "You don't have a choice Lannon," Oh crap, the Unit's SIC was pissed if he was using last names, no getting out of this one. Alex winced at his tone, mind yelling at him to first figure out why something banged around on the balcony, but the others wouldn't let him focus on that or the open doorway.

"Believe me, I...I can explain, just Michael wasn't really thrilled about me knowing and I'm the chosen one...or whatever...This is just something he doesn't trust me with."

That earned a glare from Noma, arms crossing over her chest, "Gotta give us better than that Alex, Michael's pissed off, kicked us out of his room, has a senate session in less than an hour, and is from what you're saying and what's going on is having flash backs. Start talking... _Now_."

Alex sighed, frustrated to the end as he glanced at the clock on the wall, he'd given Michael twenty minutes alone, that should be enough considering they needed to leave in roughly ten. "Let me go check on him alright? I don't think he'd be happy if I talked without asking first."

Someone else replied for the rest of Unit Six, tone snide and rude, but it's sudden appearance made nine automatics snap up to hold the owner at gun point.

"Why not Alex? Not like those damn collars were a form of mind control and nearly sent both of us to our deaths numerous times. Not as if the ghost feeling of the constricting things would be enough to send any of us into a panic...oh wait! That did happen!"

Alex wanted to scream in frustration as they all turned to Gabriel leaning against the balcony doorway casually, wings fluttering in the high winds blowing outside the Stratosphere.

"So yes human...Michael is highly unlikely to say _anything_ about those collars, I wouldn't either but I figure it's better if I say something instead of any of you starting a fight with my brother this early in the morning, especially today."

The chosen one grit his teeth, hand fingering his sword hilt strapped to his side, finally pulling it out completely in nervousness, "What do you want now Gabriel?"

As if Unit Six wasn't already tense, now saying the archangel's name out loud had them pissed. Caroline even fired off a shot when the archangel took a step forward, the bullet being deflecting by Gabriel's wing before he stepped fully into the living room and shut the door behind himself.

The archangel looked terrible, bloody and bruised, armor bent and ripped and filthy as he stood there still trying to catch his breath. Blake hissed softly as the archangel rolled his shoulders, grimacing visibly as his wings retracted before the bruising visibly faded and then disappeared, any bleeding wounds closing up and the skin returning to its flawless state minus the still present stains of dirt and blood.

Alex was the only one who didn't tense at that, it truly showed how far Michael had changed if his very equal could heal in a blink of an eye.

"Alex…" Gabriel growled out, rolling his eyes slightly at the guns trained on him.

Judging by his tone, Alex didn't want to know what he was going to say next, "What?"

"We're out of time."

The fact that Vega's number one enemy was standing so confidently in the living room of the cities Elite Guard who had trained most of their lives to kill him, was clue number one something was seriously wrong. The second clue was Alex outright dropping his sword, both in shock and frustration as realization hit him.

"Alex…" Max was not happy as he carefully moved to stand behind Gabriel, blocking the archangel's immediate exit, "You better start talking real fast man."

With a sigh that shook him to his core, Alex began, "Michael's pregnancy hasn't just been a risk to him health wise...there's a group of angels with a vendetta against him, and if they ever found about this, they'd come to kill Michael immediately."

"And where does Gabriel come into this?"

Gabriel didn't let Alex speak, "I've known about my brother's condition for several months now, I have been stopping in every few weeks when I am able to get away without being noticed. I can no more kill him than I can Alex."

Blake grunted, eyes flicking to Alex carefully, "Keep talking, how the hell have you been visiting if we've been on guard? Prove it."

"Besides the fact he's the chosen one and knows about the most about my brother and I? Alex has been the one mostly on duty when I have arrived, that and you were not always on duty at the windows within my brother's suite. And to prove it? I know the night Michael received the blood test results, proving the unborn child is not a Nephilim that the power went out in the Stratosphere, I know there are three incision marks from the surgery that took place ten weeks ago, and I can also tell you I killed about a dozen eight balls after I left that time, and that was after beating Furiad to a pulp _again_ from giving Michael that injury in the first place, I should never have let him go after Michael alone, he's uncontrollable."

"Then why are you here?"

The archangel let out a weary sigh, hands held out to placate the soldiers, "Because it's high time I stopped pretending about caring for my brother's well being, he's not going to survive the night if I don't step in, hell even with me here it's unlikely any of us will live."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Probably from years of dealing with multiple people talking to him, and from being a commander himself, Gabriel automatically spun to face Carla when she spoke, meaning to address her properly, instead a sword was at his neck from Mitch refusing to let him too close to the short blonde.

"Easy...I mean none of you _any_ harm, I swear...I have come to offer my allegiance, just...let me talk with my brother, please."

"Oh hell no!"

"Nuh uh, no way!"

Gabriel growled, "You don't understand-"

"All I understand is us taking you into custody-"

"Michael needs-"

"Michael needs you to stay the hell away from him, why are you even here?"

"You're not listening to me, he's in danger-"

"From what?!"

"Gabriel."

The soldiers took turns glancing quickly to Michael in the doorway, the archangel looking miserable and shocked at the same time.

Gabriel slowly turned back around, hands held out nonthreateningly as the soldiers shifted to block him from the other archangel, he didn't take his eyes off his brother, swallowing before saying the one thing no one wanted to hear.

"The Powers...they know."

Michael tried to maintain his control...for a whopping minute before he sagged in defeat, head hanging as he crossed his arms over his chest to hold still.

Unit Six hesitated, both wanting to keep Michael as far away from his brother as possible and help him anyway they could. Alex shared a look with Blake and Noma, nodding solemnly when Michael's breath hitched audibly as he stared at the Stratosphere's intruder like it was the only thing he had left. Ethan and Max backed off, letting Gabriel move to Michael instantly, the weary archangel slumping against his brother in defeat.

"They're coming...aren't they?"

"Yes."

With that one word, Michael seemed to just gave up, ducking his head to rest against Gabriel's shoulder as he clung to the archangel's black armor, not caring if he was getting covered by the blood and dirt still staining Gabriel's form. The fact that Michael had so willingly accepted his brother's silent comfort, and just about given up all in the same breath, told Unit Six all they needed to know.

This was bigger than all of them, it was one thing for Gabriel's secret visits, but all of them were well aware there was more to this war than just what Michael told them, this was bad...

"How...how long?"

The fact that Michael was able to even speak was a miracle in Alex's eyes, the archangel looked like he was willing to hand himself over at this point he was just so done with it all.

"Hours," Gabriel wasn't hiding things now, no use trying to protect his brother's emotions when it was already too late. "Six at the most, but I highly doubt we have even that."

Alex grit his teeth, cocking his gun with a forceful snap, "Time to kick some ass then."

Michael looked up, "Alex...you'll never-"

"Then I'll die trying. Gabriel you said you were on our side right? Think you can handle killing other angels when they get here?"

The former messenger nodded, actions firm as he gently held onto Michael's shoulders to keep him upright when he stepped back. "Undoubtedly."

Blake grunted, "Prove it."

Gabriel snorted, but pulled a knife from his belt in a flash, that did little to help his case as the guns were immediately back on him, Alex's sword held at his neck as the archangel backed away from his brother carefully.

He didn't react at all, not even a blink as the small blade sliced across his palm, the crimson blood flowing sluggishly as it fought to heal with the blade resting in the cut.

"I so swear it."

Alex didn't leave him waiting, taking full responsibility for the archangel's presence. Michael flinched when Alex sliced open his own hand, clasping Gabriel's in acceptance of the blood oath, the sharp sting of the knife was nothing compared to the rush of heat from their hands connecting.

"Say it Alex." Gabriel snapped, watching the chosen one almost buckle beneath the power."

"I accept your oath and hold it binding...now let go…"

That earned a chuckle, "My apologies, you may not have been the wisest choice to accept an archangel's blood oath."

"It is done Gabriel," Michael cut in, sounding stronger but still shaky, "But that does not answer the question of what to do with you now that you are here."

Eric scoffed softly, "Guess we better get you ta the meetin boss, don't think the senate's gonna like this but any heads up is better than none, 'especially if we've got incoming bogies."

Their unit chief nodded, anxious to the core but he stood up straighter after a moment, "Let's go."

Gabriel sighed, wiping his knife on his armor and tucking it away, "If it makes it easier Michael, I'll surrender to the senators, give us a little more time to explain. Or at least allow your soldiers to speak with the captains your always complaining about."

"I do not." Michael's retort did little to help his defense, earning a snicker from Connors before he could stop it.

"Oh really? Then what do you call that-"

"Alright boys! Enough." Caroline got between the two archangels before Gabriel could continue, a hand on each of them in warning, "Less talk, more walk, Michael go change for the meeting, Gabriel stop taking before one of us finds a reason to kill you oath or no oath."

"Caroline-"

"No Michael, none of us knew about this 'threat' from the Powers, we knew higher angels were looking for you in those attacks-thank you very much for that Gabriel-"

"That wasn't me-"

"Shut up."

"Yes ma'am."

Michael snorted softly at his brother, but did allow his unit to take over, Caroline was right, he had told them nothing about the death warrant on his head, the least he could do since it was too late for much else was let them handle this.

"Anyway, what none of us know is when this will happen, solution? Get you two to the senate meeting pronto and get this taken care of in time for dinner. And Gabriel... Michael gets hurt, by anyone and especially you...I'll rip your balls off through your nose."

"Caroline-"

Gabriel interrupted Michael with a chuckle, "I like you, as obnoxious as you are-"

"Thank you-"

"But I'll one up you, put it this way, if so much as a scratch gets on my brother I'll hand you my own blade personally."

Ethan cleared his throat, "Let's go guys, session starts in ten minutes."

Xxx

Alex looked Michael over as the archangel exited his suite with Eric and Mitch, fully dressed in all black like normal with long coat over his shoulders, every bit Vega's Archangel.

Minus the pregnant part, but details…

"You good to go?"

Michael sighed, shoulders sagging a bit, "As good as I can be considering I have hours left-"

This time, unlike any others during the last couple months, Alex didn't hold back and slapped Michael on the back of the head.

"Knock it off, I've said it once and I'll say it again, you're a stubborn idiot who needs to suck it up and accept that we'll go down fighting for you. Why can't you get that through your head Michael?"

The archangel didn't get the chance to answer, instead he turned as Carla stalked past him and ducked into his suite, returning seconds later with one of the archangel's swords.

"Hey Gabriel!"

The archangel turned from speaking with Blake, and caught the pommel of Michael's sword hilt smacking against his jaw. He dropped instantly to one knee, groaning in pain as he spat out a mouthful of blood. "...ow…"

Carla snorted, "That's just a warning, you give me any reason to do it again and you're face'll get rearranged...and it won't be pretty."

Gabriel rubbed his jaw, the bruise already fading as he stood up, but the fact that her punch had actually hurt him (not counting the fact that she'd been using Michael's sword as makeshift brass knuckles) told the most. "Noted my dear...I'll try not to disappoint you."

Michael sighed loudly, rolling his eyes as Gabriel's mouth as his brother smirked cheekily.

"Shall we?"

The sigh the messenger let out was entertaining, as was his eye roll as he followed Michael onto the elevator with Alex and Blake, "Very well! If you insist! Now I remember why we worked together, you did the meetings, I did all the fun stuff, we should do that today-"

Michael groaned, leaning over a bit as he gripped the rail in the elevator with one hand, the other pressed against his side as he grimaced in pain. Before Alex could step forward, Gabriel slid in front of his brother, wrapping an arm around his chest to hold him upright, murmuring in Michael's ear soothingly until he straightened up.

"Are you alright?"

"I've…" Michael winced, out of breath as he turned to lean back against the wall, "I've been better."

Gabriel humphed softly but let it go, turning when Noma snapped at Carla.

"Let's go!"

"I'll catch up just get going!"

"Girls!" Blake snapped, standing in the doorway of the elevator to hold it for them as the three girls stood arguing while Connors stepped on the elevator and the others rushed down the stairs to the secondary elevator. "C'mon!"

Carla shook her head, pulling back when Caroline grabbed her, they exchanged a look the guys couldn't really see or decipher, but Caroline let go after a moment, nodding solemnly.

"Meet at the barracks."

"Got it."

With one blonde disappearing back into the suite, the other stepped onto the waiting lift with Noma, not offering any explanation as the doors shut and they began to move.

Xxx

To say the drive to the Monte Carlo was tense was like saying Michael wasn't pregnant, but it was technically productive. Once over his initial shock and hopelessness, Michael at least explained everything...well, almost everything. At least enough everyone knew what was likely coming, aka Furiad and the Powers that had sworn allegiance to Gabriel a year ago according to the former messenger. Michael also explained further the threat of a Nephilim, and why the death warrant was on his head because of it. The fact that the fetus wasn't a Nephilim, but human, didn't matter, what did was that the Powers, especially Furiad, wouldn't wait long enough to listen to any explanation.

Kill first, don't bother to ask.

As much as Michael explained, it did little to ease anyone's nerves, considering they had only hours until the threat arrived.

The problem? That could mean two or twenty-two hours, there was no definite. Just that the attack was coming, the Powers were coming to kill Michael and would likely destroy anything in their way...especially Vega since Gabriel had basically defected…

Xxx

"Captain! You have to listen to us, this isn't a joke!"

"Then tell me why the hell I should put the city in lockdown!"

"We can't!"

Alex groaned, and proceeded to beat his head against a wall, rubbing his aching hand from the blood oath wound he'd given himself an hour ago. After getting Michael and Gabriel to the Monte Carlo, the archangel's had only taken Eric in with him, sending everyone else to get the Corps and Army ready for a fight. Unfortunately they'd also been sent with strict instructions not to say why the city needed to go into such measures until Michael could get to the captains, preferably with Riesen to prepare.

Now all of Unit Six, minus Carla and Eric, stood in the AAC command center arguing with Captains Wills, Carter, and Mason, while Finch and Rodriguez were in a training session. AKA they were all arguing over semantics…

"You're the ones who assigned us to be the Elite Guard! You trust us to do our job! Why the hell won't you trust us when we need you!?"

"Because an 'imminent but secret threat' isn't enough to put the entire city in lockdown! That will take hours to achieve, besides the fact the senate is full session and cannot be disturbed!"

"We know! Michael's in there right now!"

"If the _Archangel_ ," Wills snapped, emphasizing Michael's title and rank to try and get Unit Six to drop the informality, "Has information then he needs to bring it to us so we can proceed, sending you lot like this is stupid!"

"What's stupid is the fact that-"

Caroline didn't get the chance to finish, computer techs were suddenly going nuts as proximity alarms started blaring like crazy.

"Captain! I have incoming from the North!"

"I've got North-east!"

"South-west!"

Captain Mason stopped the yelling as the scanners started showing the details on the main screens.

"Oh no…"

It wasn't just a handful of higher angels coming from all different directions, the heat signatures were both in the air and on the ground, and forming an ever tightening ring.

Around Vega…

Furiad was here...along with an army…

Alex stepped forward alongside Blake and Noma, staring at the screens in horror as the scanners couldn't pick up on outer edges of the masses just outside the walls.

"...fuck…"

* * *

 **Review Please!** _  
_

 **Thanks for reading! Sorry for the delay...life caught up with me...**

So I went ahead and posted a new story based off the votes I got...It's called **The Book of Angels** , so if you want, go check it out please!


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Dominion_ , its locations, characters, plot, etc. I do own this crazy idea and a love for angels, and a few characters thrown in...  
**

 **Summary: Six weeks post 1x04 _The Flood_ , AU. Ever since Michal returned to Vega after being stabbed, some of the Corps soldiers noticed he wasn't always the stoic, aloof archangel Vega's known for years. And Alex is about to find out why. Also...William Whele has a secret to tell about a night that went normally to everyone else but was actually something much bigger.**

 **To Gue evenstM: Nanananananananana Batman! Sorry! Couldn't resist...anyway...Yes, I kinda goofed on that, but also, that was a month ago for Michael and Unit Six, he's grown since then so it's a lot harder to move, plus he was tired, stressed out, and pissed off. He did respond, just a lot slower. Throw in Gabriel's sudden appearance and Michael was kind of in shock. Brat? Gabriel? No way! ;) *sarcastic snort* Ha! Gabriel is so much fun to write, he's so arrogant and snarky it's hard not to get carried away...and he's just as bad (or worse even) in this chapter...Yes! Michael, Back in Black!...plus baby bump...heh...Well thank you for staying tuned and please enjoy the next piece in this saga! ;) Thank you!  
**

 **To Pamela: Thank you SO much!  
**

 **To mina: Intense is one word...though I bet you'll find another after reading this one...lol I would PAY to see their faces, that would be amazing. Thank you so much!  
**

 **To wiccawoman: Well here it is! More Gabriel, less Unit Six though...enjoy and Thank you!**

 **And to Sophik: THANK YOU! lol you almost did it this time too XD yeah this site can be tricky...bleh...anyway, Hard on Alex? No, you had very valid points, and yes, he probably could have helped a bit more, but he did at least go back to Michael that night for awhile, letting them both get some sleep. Michael's like a time bomb...one wrong word or action and his wrath will be unleashed and everyone and everything better look out. More than a sister...not quite in love like "girlfriend/wife"...but idk...lol not sure how to put it. And yes, Michael holds in family, brothers and sisters alike in very low regards. Loves them yes...but also knows death at this point is either him or them. No compromises anymore. Gabriel most certainly took long enough, as did-heh wait Spoiler-I'll let you read...Yeah sorry about Caroline...she's my inner drunk rebel...and gets away from me sometimes...and of course Gabriel would swear himself to Unit Six, they can kinda kill him...or at least seriously maim him if they wanted to.  
**

 **Becca will get what's coming to her, give it time, and Claire's "slap" to reality is even closer.**

 **PS Ah! that isn't supposed to be a one shot, I'm working on the second and third chapters, but keep getting distracted by this story...whoops...**

 **PPS You're welcome! And I truly understand, I try so hard to keep my ideas original, but sometimes inspiration just strikes at the weirdest plot points...**

 **PPPS You're welcome and here's another!**

 **Well...as for Alex's vision...I'll let you judge that in this chapter...and as for Unit Six...**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty One  
**

Xxx

"Promise me you'll behave-"

"Yes, yes-"

"Gabriel, are you even listening to me?"

"Uh huh…"

* _sigh_ *

"Do not attempt to placate-Gabriel!"

"Hmm?"

Michael spun faster than he truly thought he was capable of, shoving Gabriel against the wall with his forearm across his brother's throat to keep him in place. Only shock and the fear that any retaliation would hurt Michael or the unborn growing within him, kept Gabriel from fighting back, or even struggle period, letting his brother pin him to the wall.

"Don't test me."

Gabriel sighed, carefully reaching a hand up to grip Michael's shoulder, "I am not, I swear brother, I mean you no harm, or frustration. I do not mean to upset you, but I did just get chased out of my own Aerie amidst my younger brothers trying to kill me in the process. I am here to help you, remember that. But you cannot expect me to change who I am."

The words were so simple, and so complicated at the same time, it did remind Michael not only why his Gabriel was there, but that he was still Michael's twin brother, and other half; Michael the steady leader, Gabriel the compassionate second in command. Black and White, Love and War.

Michael sighed again, head dropping in defeat and exhaustion, his arm moved so his hand could hold onto Gabriel's shoulder, leaning against him for support as he groaned softly into the black armor.

"I know...and I'm sorry...I'm...just so tired…"

At least Eric kept the hallway they were on clear of anyone else, probably helped that they were late to the session, wouldn't help them for someone other than Unit Six to see Gabriel right now, or to see Michael so utterly defeated.

Gabriel wrapped his arms around his brother, letting the slightly older twin take his time, "I know you are...and I wish I could ease your pain. I love you Michael, I always have, but we-"

Michael grimaced as he pulled away a little, hand moving to rub his stomach with a low sigh, "Never going to hold still…"

His brother snorted, one hand hovering as if to keep Michael upright or something else, Michael didn't let him wait, moving Gabriel's palm to his side and holding it there. The archangel chuckled, hugging Michael closer again, "Quite an active little one…"

"Mhm…Gabriel?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you…?"

"Yes Michael, I can; like I said, rather active…"

"Not what I meant."

Gabriel chuckled, "Strong, the babe I mean...and healthy, relax Michael, you're too tense."

"He's right boss, chill out, still gotta talk ta the senate." Eric cut in, stepping forward at last. The look the soldier and unit chief shared told Gabriel volumes about the guards who'd been keeping his brother alive, and he wasn't about to let them down.

"He's right, let's go."

Xxx

"Senator Levi is in agreement with me-"

David Whele's voice echoed even before the two soldiers on duty opened the doors for Michael, "An agreement does not ensure the security is sufficient, that is the technology, the problem-"

"The problem is Consul, that even the high levels of technology might not be enough." Michael shocked even himself, let alone the senators, with the amount of confidence and determination his voice and stance held as he strode into the chamber, interrupting the full session.

"Archangel…" David was in a bad mood, he didn't use Michael's title often, "Did not expect you to show up."

Michael didn't let the jibe get to him, at least Whele moved back to his chair and sat down, conceding the floor to the archangel.

"What do you mean Michael that the security measures 'might not be enough'?" Riesen asked, drawing focus back to the abrupt announcement.

"He means General that you had better get your troops prepared for battle," Gabriel replied, stepping into the chamber with Sgt. Long following a few steps behind him to hold off the other AAC soldiers wondering just what the hell was going on, "And you had better do it quickly."

"I told you to wait." Michael snapped, barely affording his brother a glance as half the senators stood up in shock, the others were just rendered speechless.

Gabriel snorted, "And I have told you over and over that patience is a virtue I am just not capable of."

"You knew he was here?!"

Michael flashed a glare to Becca, "Not only was I aware of his presence, I'm the one who brought him to the session Consul Thorn."

"Ah so that's the slu-"

"Gabriel!"

The other archangel chuckled, taking a step back at Michael's sharp gaze narrowing on him in reprimand, "And to add to his words Consul, my brother's unit is also aware of my being here and the majority of them are currently meeting with their captains as we speak. Now if you do not mind I would much rather get back to the matter at hand-"

"Which is?!"

Gabriel turned to glance at Michael slightly, " _Elle ne l'écoute pas vraiment fait-elle_?"

" _Jaimais_." Senator Romero replied before Michael could, winking to the archangel when he snorted at Gabriel's French.

Michael shook his head, pointing at his empty chair and glaring at Gabriel to challenge him, the archangel held up his hands innocently, moving to the chair and dropping into it with a huff.

"My apologies for my tardiness senators, but a matter had been brought to my attention that-"

"Here we go..." Gabriel muttered, earning another glare from Michael, this one with a lot more frustration as Michael's already frayed nerves lost what little patience they had left.

Eric stepped past his boss, cutting off anything Michael was about to say and keeping any of the senators from losing it as well, "Long story short General, Vega's got incoming angels, mostly geared toward killing Michael, but everyone else is still a target...oh and Gabriel here has apparently defected, so yeah."

Xxx

Alex didn't know which was better, the fact that Ethan and Blake still held the top two records in the AAC for sprinting the last three years straight, or that they were seriously breaking all those times right now inside the Monte Carlo as they raced for the senate chamber. Vega's alarm system was due to go off any second, the proximity alarms for the city itself wouldn't go off until angels were inside the walls, the massive turret guns were supposed to prevent that from happening so to not alarm the citizens.

Today they wouldn't be enough…

Long before they rounded the last corner to the right hallway, the shouting was echoing back to the four of them, Noma scrambling to keep up with Alex behind the two sprinters. At least the comm. links were up and running this time, the last attack had gone horribly communications wise and Vega had lost all radio chatter for several hours. All other guards within the Monte Carlo were in motion, some to the chamber, others to the streets.

The senate session was in full panic mode, but at least Michael was sitting down while Gabriel was the one on his feet and shouting at Senator Levi, the pregnant archangel didn't need anymore stress than what was already going on. SSgt. Blake and Sgt. Mack didn't care, rushing through the chamber to the back wall to get the bunker tunnel open while Alex and Noma slid to a stop in the middle of the chamber.

Gabriel spun to face them, hand dropping to his sword habitually upon seeing their faces, "Well damn."

Noma snorted, cocking her hand gun as two of the soldiers in the hallway slammed the chamber doors shut and locked them, not much or a barricade but it was a start.

David Whele growled as he stepped forward, "Lannon you better have a damn good reason for-"

He didn't get the chance to finish, none of them did for that matter especially Senator Blake yelling at his son, in hindsight it was a waste of time to put such a big alarm system in the senate chamber considering it was a rather small room in comparison to say the Whele Arena. Vega's alarms were screaming within seconds of Ethan getting the codes into the door and opening the bunker tunnel.

"We need to move...now."

Xxx

"General! I've got two inbound choppers from Helena, radio contact is saying a Corporal Amelia Hart is piloting the first and...uh...I can't say the other pilot's name."

Michael was gasping for air as he stopped at the railing, leaning on the support as Gabriel backed off a step to let him breathe, needless to say it was a bad idea to try and run to the bunker like everyone else had, then again neither archangel had been inclined to let Gabriel just carry Michael…

Arika brushed past General Riesen before he could answer, moving to the nearest technician with radio as others filed in minutes after the alarms first started.

"Cpl. Hart this is Arika of Helena do you copy?"

" _Loud and clear ma'am, we're three clicks out to the south-east, comin' in hot, got bogies tailing us but mi amiga here is keepin' them off our asses_."

"And who's your friend?" Arika asked, turning to glance at Captain Rodriguez as he jumped down the stairs to his computer terminal, barking orders to technicians and soldiers alike as the security cameras picked up on the bare edges of the massive attack.

" _That would be me darling, and would you be a dear and inform me if either of my brothers are in your vicinity_?"

Gabriel outright laughed at the snarky tone, catching the radio with ease when it was tossed to him seeing as Michael was still trying to catch his breath.

"Good Morning Uriel, I see you have brought in reinforcements."

The female archangel snorted loudly, stifling a chuckle as Cpl. Hart laughed hysterically before swearing over the radio, gunshots cut off any talking for several minutes, giving the people in the bunker time to get in and for the soldiers tailing them to start lock down procedures as a few more V-6's rushed inside.

" _Reinforcements is a poor word choice, more like I am providing a get away. Gabriel, I suggest you get out here, Manuel and Ansiel have started tearing into the hospital. Get that bunker locked down immediately_."

Gabriel grunted softly, patting Michael's shoulder as he spun around and left. Michael wasn't too pleased to watch over his shoulder and find Alex was among those staying outside the bunker as the lockdown completed and the heavy doors slid into place, then again the chosen one was among those with the most experience dealing with angels and would only be standing guard at the doors as last resort protection. Most of Unit Six was there, only Noma and Blake were within the bunker at all.

Two minutes after the chopper radios were blurred out by gunshots, the two helicopters landed on screen, Uriel was out before the blades had stopped completely and tackling one of the higher angels tormenting her craft. Within seconds that angel was dead on the ground as the now pissed off blonde stalked deeper into Vega, disappearing off the cameras as Gabriel flashed in and out of view as he took on eight balls stupid enough to get near him.

David turned and glanced up at Michael, eyes narrowed angrily, "Friend of yours?"

"My sister."

The Consul grunted, shaking his head in frustration before turning back to watch the screens.

" _Miguel! Koko ni deteike! Dono yō ni anata wa watashi kara anata no kao anata wa uragirimono okubyōmono o hi hyōji ni aete! Bega wa karera no dai tenshi o hikiwatasu shinai baai, watashi wa jimen ni kono machi o yakunakereba narimasen_!"

Michael sighed softly, finally looking up to see his red armor clad brother in a center square of Vega, multiple camera angels capturing his every move and every word in Japanese.

And his victim.

" _Come now brother!_ " The fact that Furiad switched to English meant he didn't care who heard his demands, nor that he wanted Michael to possibly miss his words. The fact that the man he was holding by the neck was the one and only Dr. Rogers…

That got the only archangel in the bunker mad.

" _Michael if you do not get out here this man will be dead! Another name on your charter brother! But what's one more to the Sword of God_?" Furiad snarled, gripping Rogers' neck tighter and smirking as he cringed in pain, " _Tell me healer...where is my brother and his demon spawn?_ "

Rogers shook his head as much as he could, one of the technicians made the mistake of zooming in one of the cameras, catching the panic on the doctor's face, " _Forgive me...forgive me Michael_ …"

" _Answer me_!"

Noma whined in her throat as Furiad shoved Dr. Rogers to the ground, swinging his sword casually before holding it to the man's throat, " _Answer me! Now_!"

" _Never_."

Michael's heart jumped to his throat as Noma screamed, the archangel being the only one of the two of them able to shut his eyes as the sword slid forward…

"Dammit Banks! Get a hold of yourself!"

The archangel couldn't find it in himself to get mad at Captain Rodriguez's sharp snap, he couldn't find it in himself to do much of anything as he stood gripping the railing with all he had, trying to remember what it was like to breathe normally, his heart pounding to the point he could hear it in his ears.

Sgt. Banks was still shaking as she turned around to Michael, but even if her jaw was clenched tight to keep it together, her unit chief knew her well enough that it was a lie.

" _Now look what you've done Michael! Yet another death on your hands isn't it!"_

Michael tried to tune out the rest, closing his eyes against the words and sick feeling rising in his throat as he turned away from the screens. Something was building and it was drowning out the words.

"Michael!"

Somehow he managed to hear that yell as he dropped to his knees, one hand reaching out to stop his fall from becoming a face plant, the other pressed against his side in pain…correction... _agony_ …

No...no...no-no-no...not now...please not now... _please_ …

All the begging wasn't going to change the fact that the cramping was only getting worse, to the point Michael almost wasn't breathing by the time Noma sprinted across the bunker.

"Hey-hey...just breathe, c'mon Michael don't you choke on me…"

He grimaced as he sagged to the side, leaning against the railing before using it to slid completely to the floor as the pain got the point all he could hear was his heart beat and Noma's shouting for her med kit.

"Marc let go of me!" Arika's shout was enough to jar Michael past the pain for a moment, hearing her struggle as the Senator held her back, Noma was frantic, trying to keep a hold of Michael's wrist to monitor his pulse while also keeping him still. Not that it made a difference, the cramping had fully evolved into ragged contractions that stole the archangel's breath entirely, the sounds tearing from his throat were breathless yells as the pain shifted into unbearable pressure.

Michael moaned, voice stuttering, "No...no...please...father no…"

Blake was suddenly at Noma's side, scrambling to pull something from her bag as he leaned over Michael a little, trying to get his attention. Michael knew what he saw, pure panic in the archangel's eyes as he openly cried, outside he was in pain and stressed and shocked, internally he was scared...truly terrified…

"Noma...what do we do?"

The fact that Michael didn't hear the sergeant's reply meant the pain was either too much as he bucked on the floor, or that Noma hadn't responded at all. He didn't know which was worse…

He did know his wrist suddenly stung as someone jammed a needle in his vein, forcing a drug into his bloodstream as someone pressed against his stomach.

"Breathe Michael...I know you can hear me…"

That he could, and the pain started to fade as he regained control of his breathing…

"Shit…"

Arika snorted a little, "Not the word I would have chosen Joshua, but I can relate….just breathe Michael, it's alright...the cramps are stopping and you're fine for now."

"Let me help…"

Michael flinched as Blake jumped aside, one so Senator Julien could slide in and check on the archangel, and two because a new set of alarms were going off within the bunker, drowning out almost all but the loudest shouting.

Feral laughter boomed through the audio feeds, this time another male Power, one who Michael couldn't immediately recognize, started shouting through the streets as they echoed with gunfire and screaming.

" _Come out-come out wherever you are!_ "

" _Out this fuck-head_!"

If he wasn't still way too sore to even really breathe, Michael would have laughed at Caroline's mouth, the sergeant continuing to cuss as she fired her automatic.

Another voice cut over the video screens after Riesen made the technicians switch feeds, trying to keep eyes on all parts of the city ravaged by higher and lower angels. Not that it was doing any good, Michael wasn't listening to Noma and Senator Julien beside him, instead all he could hear was the screaming people unable to get to safe zones and the blasts from angels and soldiers alike.

" _Prædico vobis Michael! Et denudabunt te nomine tuo Sciendum quod gladio cecidit Nomino vobis ignavis! Sit sanguinem qui effusus est in aeternum inferamus crimen anima tua! Cum damnatis mori hodie sciunt sancti Michaelis archangeli et pereant_!" Furiad was furious as he shouted to the skies, tone mocking and snide, " _Es a timido! Proditor! De gehennae ignibus auspiceris tenere labore sudatum est fortior quam vos! Daemon non ut tam vilis! Tu. Sunt. Nihil_!"

Michael was shaking now, biting his lip to keep from sobbing like he wanted to, damn...why...why couldn't he have just lost his comprehension of Latin...it was one thing to lose Enochian, the language of the angels and Heaven...but did he really need to hear Latin…?

He didn't care that he was crying, he was just done...he didn't know what to do anymore…

"Archangel…"

Someone's thick suit coat was draped over him, providing just enough warmth Michael was able to force his gaze up, watching William Whele shrug out of his own jacket to tuck under Michael's head.

"Thought you could use these…"

Xxx

Alex coughed as he and Eric sprinted back down the tunnels to the bunker, the blonde was covered in soot and splatterings of blood, ears still ringing from guns going off. The last six hours had been hell, Vega's skies were black with smoke, half the Army and Corps had scrambled to get as many people out as possible, the rest had been desperately trying to get a handle on the masses of eight balls swarming the walls and streets. The two archangels

They had to face it...Vega was lost…

Hence why Unit Six and about ten soldiers from Unit Three were scrambling to the bunker to get the senate out. Cpl. Hart was waiting with the choppers,they were still short a pilot, oh wait Uriel flew the other one in...damn Alex needed to focus…

Yet focus wasn't something he could grasp easily, too tired and freaked out to really be able to handle what was going on let alone what still needed to be done.

How did this get so out of hand? Better question, Alex thought as he skidded around a corner and started trekking down the stairs into Vega's underbelly, was how in the hell did Furiad find out?

It didn't matter anymore, nothing did...just to follow Uriel's order to get as many as they could out of Vega. Well, her order was to get Michael out, but Alex was going to try and include as many others as possible...no scratch that...Captain Finch was ordering them to do that, Alex was only going along with it because they had no choice.

The bunker door groaned in protest as it opened to Eric's hand print, Alex stepping inside even before it was fully opened.

Wasn't quite expecting to see Michael on the floor, sitting or actually laying on Blake's and Noma's packs against the railing with David Whele's suit coat draped over his chest and stomach. He looked like hell…

"Hey...who's been having fun without us?" Eric teased as he stepped forward, nodding to Blake who stood at the steps looking anxious and tired at the same time, Noma glared, lunging to her feet and being stopped by Alex when the chosen one heard the one noise she wasn't expecting.

Michael weak chuckle was obviously still pained, but it was coherent as Eric crouched down next to him, gripping his shoulder and speaking softly. The archangel nodded to his inquiries, not moving too much and risk dislodging the coat or the IV in his arm.

"Noma-"

"Michael almost went into labor...Consul Whele had to punch Josh's dad to get him to let go of Lady Arika. We stopped it...but we can't move Michael, not without medical supervision. I have no idea if he or the baby is alright…"

Alex growled, glancing over his shoulder as heavy boots stalked into the bunker, a slightly accented voice snapping at them.

"Why the hell aren't we moving?! I don't know how long Furiad will be distracted with the Agri-Towers but it won't be for long." Gabriel ground out, swinging his sword irritably and ignoring the fact that most of those in the bunker were staring at the dark crimson blood on the blade.

Noma growled, voice lowered but knowing the archangel could hear her, "Unless you got a stretcher stashed under your wings, Michael can't move."

Gabriel didn't miss the edge in her voice, the weary frustration of the last several hours, and the anxiety creeping in from the fact they really had no choice...Michael couldn't move without likely going back into premature labor...in the middle of a battle, and if he stayed put it was only a matter of time before the tunnels-

" _Cpt. Carter to Unit Three! Haul ass guys the tunnels are compromised_!"

Never mind…

"Move as in relocate or move as in walk?" Gabriel snarked, shoving past Noma without waiting for an answer as he (carefully) yanked the IV from Michael's hand. His brother grunt in pain and shock as the archangel lifted him up, literally, pulling Michael into basically a bridal carry, holding his brother to his chest protectively.

"Don't squirm or I will drop you."

Michael snorted, leaning his head against his brother's shoulder in exhaustion, Noma sighed but nodded, tucking the suit coat around Michael better before they turned to leave. "This is nuts...this is all nuts...so not why I enlisted…"

Xxx

Michael grunted in discomfort as Gabriel jerked to a stop, arms tightening around his brother's legs and back instinctively. Blake swore softly as he slid to avoid running into Gabriel's back, both him and Michael watching Alex run back to them from scouting ahead.

While logical to split up into groups to get as many people through the expansive tunnels to the helicopter pads as possible, it did leave them a bit more exposed considering their best fighter had his hands full...literally…

But Michael wasn't complaining, he was pretty out of it from the drug in his veins, it stopped the cramps and labor triggers, but it also rendered him numb and stuck in a haze as his muscles pretty much had decided working wasn't a good idea. Gabriel didn't seem to mind the fact he was stuck carrying his brother, rather more determined since he could physically see his brother and keep him safe directly.

Right now he was muttering angrily under his breath, cursing angel after angel, ones Michael knew had been sworn to Gabriel's cause for years...and were now out to kill.

No...they were out to destroy...this wasn't just kill Michael...this was the angels obliberating Vega because they finally had an in, had an excuse to get back at one of the last surviving strongholds.

This was extinction.

"Alex!"

Michael stiffened in Gabriel's arms, straining to see the blonde as he yelled and hit the ground, the familiar snarl of an eight ball making it to Michael's ears before Gabriel's black wings wrapped around him as a shield. Blake was shooting, not easily as he tried not to his Alex, but Michael's ears were ringing from the point blank blasts.

"... _Hac tum praetoria naue ... sanctificabis rid corpore periturus latro suscepit peccaverit anima haec ... Sanctificabis_ …"

The silence that took over after Alex's frantic chant was enough for Gabriel to tuck his wings away and turn around, staring in shock at the ghost pale apparation writhing out of the eight ball's mouth, the black veins fading away as the screaming mist was chased out of the body it had inhabited.

Alex was sprawled out on the ground in shock, staring at the convulsing female as his hand remained outstretched as if to shield himself from the eight ball.

It wasn't needed, nor was Blake's gun at this point as the lower angel fled its vessel, leaving the body to crumple lifelessly to the floor.

"What the hell-"

Gabriel gaped, unable to get the words out or even look to Michael for a full minute, "I...that's...Alex how the hell did you just perform an eviction?"

"A _what_?!"

"An evict-dammit we don't have time for this! Just...try not to do that again!"

"Kinda hard when there's eight balls in the tunnels and in the streets." Alex snapped, accepting Blake's hand to pull him up before he cocked his gun and kept running. Gabriel growled, but didn't argue.

"Gabriel-"

"I know Michael...I know…"

This was not good…

Xxx

Uriel already had one of the choppers in the air by the time their group of four made it to the helicopter pad, Caroline and Mitch keeping higher angels away with well placed shots, judging by Max leaning out the side he was scouting for them too.

And also judging by who was in the still grounded and waiting chopper, some of the senate had been lost in the run from the bunker. Gabriel barely ducked in time to get aboard, passing Michael to Noma and Ethan to get strapped in with Blake helping while Alex stood guard at the door. The chosen one couldn't decide if the jittering in his limbs was from exhaustion, anxiety, or whatever the hell he'd just done back in the tunnels. Either way it was driving him nuts and Alex just wanted to get the heck out of there.

"Alex! Come on!"

Blake yanked the soldier on to the doorway, keeping him balanced as he shot at an eight ball jumping at them as the chopper slowly lifted in the air.

That's when Alex say the red headed woman dead on the tarmac, uniform dark burgundy and black.

Helena's colors…

"That's Cpl. Hart!" Blake shouted over the noise, glancing back at those strapped inside the aricraft as they slowy rose into the air.

"No shit! Who the hells flying this thing?!"

"Connors and Arika!"

"Since when can Connors fly a chopper?!"

Blake shrugged, "Probably since he could walk since he's from Helena...transferred to Vega to join the Corps years ago. Came in with Flight training and was listed for the Elite Guard right away!"

Alex nodded, at a loss for words at this point...this had just way too out of hand…

Or wing for that matter as Gabriel suddenly shot up into the chopper cab, retracting his wings in a flash as he ducked past the soldiers, "Dammit!"

"We good?!"

"As good as we're going to get! Furiad's dealing with Unit...I believe it was Four...but whoever it is, they're giving him hell! We've got maybe five minutes to get clear of Vega!"

"Before he comes after us!"

Gabriel shook his head, having to grab onto a ceiling strap to stay upright and not land in Claire's lap from where she was strapped in across from Michael laid out on the only bench. Ethan was fumbling with his own buckles beside her. "No! Try the power plant is going to blow!"

"Oh shit!"

Blake was right...they were screwed if they couldn't get out of the blast radius, lock down would have shut down the power supply to the reactors, rendering them hopefully inert...a well placed bomb or even a simple blast could potentially cause a nuclear reaction, at the very least a very big problem.

Riesen scowled from where he was leaning in the door to the cockpit, "Word will reach the Camp, if they haven't already seen the smoke...Connors get us out of here!"

The general at least had his head together, communications in the bunker had made it to Helena at the very least, obviously since the choppers were there but they may have been more from Uriel than anything else. Alex would have to confront her about that later. Helena would relay Vega's peril to New Delphi, hopefully...those citizens and soldiers able to get away from the city in time would get help as quickly as possible. The Camp...they'd see the smoke...doubtful they'd come help in a military sense, but they wouldn't turn away desperate refugees.

That's all any of them were now, the realization making Alex clench his jaw and fists as he stared down at the smoldering city...or at least what was left of it-

" _Fuck_!"

Alex wasn't expecting Gabriel to suddenly lunge past him and Blake, jumping out of the chopper even with Michael yelling at him to stop. The archangel dove, disappearing into a cloud of smoke and out of sight as the chopper continued to rise above the city streets.

Blake looked to Alex briefly before turning back to Michael, nodding for the blonde to go and help Noma.

Michael was struggling slightly against the straps holding him down, trying to sit up even though he was so exhausted he couldn't really move at all. Alex ignored Noma's constant talking, simply yanking the blanket spread out between the straps and Michael back into place before dropping his head to the archangel's shoulder, sighing in defeat as his aching body shuddered.

Neither of them were sure what exactly got Michael to settle down, Noma figured it was Alex's presence, Alex figured it was exhaustion. But it was most likely Carla being half thrown into the chopper before Gabriel scrambled inside, tucking his wings in as Blake yanked the door shut finally.

The short soldier was coughing up a storm, blonde hair gray from ashes and dirt as she shoved a pair of bags to Noma to tuck away. "Damn...Stratosphere got bombed...almost couldn't get to...the barracks to get that message out."

"What message?"

Noma sighed, "I told you Alex, Carla and I had evacuation plans in the works, just didn't think we'd ever have to use them."

"Did you intend for them to include flying?"

Michael's sudden speaking made them all jump, but Noma shrugged anyway, "Technically no...but any mode of transport out of the city would have worked. We figured the evacs would be in case of the senate or civilians or something...not angels...guess it works for this too. Right Carla?"

She nodded, still coughing as she stood up and tried to brush herself off enough there wasn't a cloud of dust surrounding her. Blake steadied her, helping the best he could in the limited space of the cargo area. The Blackhawks may be big on the outside, but the interior left something to be desired.

They didn't have time to worry about space, the front radio started screaming with the yells of the other chopper's passengers, Uriel shouting in what sounded like French as a trio of higher angels latched onto the aircraft and tried to rip into it.

Gabriel looked ready to jump out again and help, making the horrible mistake of opening the door on their own helicopter.

Just in time to let the pair of waiting angels to lunge at them.

Carla screamed...and not like the time she had a spider in her face, this was a howl that might just keep Alex from ever sleeping again at this point...the noise was shrieking as a blade slid into her back, lodging in her vest before the angel snarled, yanking her backwards and letting her drop with the knife still embedded.

Noma howled in anger as she lunged forward, trying to shove the clawing hands off the doorframe as the second angel ripped the door off entirely.

"Wait til Furiad finds out where you're hiding Michael!"

The archangel didn't get the chance to respond, if he even heard considering he was shouting for Carla and hidden beneath Gabriel's wings when his brother had ducked over as a shield. Knowing Michael was covered (literally) Alex kicked at the female that had spoken, trying to get his sword up to get off...anything a this point, preferably a head. Noma screamed in pain as a sickening crack lit up the air just before Ethan yanked her out of the way, shoving his own sword through the male angel's chest while Noma's he sliced across the throat.

One down, but still one to go, didn't help the drafts from the wings and weight shift had the chopper almost tipping dangerously to the side. Just about everyone inside was screaming at this point, and Alex didn't know how much more he could take as he ducked a swipe of some pretty wicked claws, throwing a punch of his own.

"Alex!"

Blake's yell made him turn, not because it was his name, but the strength in the tone, "Don't you let it die!"

"What?!"

"Don't you let it die ok?! You hear me-Don't you let that baby die!"

"Blake...Blake...Joshua!"

It was too late, the V-6 shot one last look at Riesen standing in the cockpit doorway, nodding before he glanced at Alex...

And jumped, slamming into the flailing wing full force and dragging the angel off the helicopter and down into the blazing inferno that, just three hours ago, had been the Whele Arena.

Now it was death…

Xxx

Claire Riesen was in tears as she stared blankly ahead, not intentionally looking at Michael but finding herself unable to look away, look away and risk seeing anything outside the helicopter that was getting her and so few others to safety.

The chopper intercom crackled, its partner aircraft hailing them with brief instructions before Becca Thorn took over the radio, " _What did I say? Look around...everything is gone, all because_ -"

David growled loud enough the radio picked up on it, the once strong and steady-if not arrogant-voice now just wounded...defeated, " _Oh shut up Rebecca_!"

That was enough for Claire to blink, glancing over a Sgt. Banks sitting next to her. Noma was cradling one of her arms to her chest, looking to be in a lot of pain as she watched Alex standing by the open doorway, arm looped through one of the overhead straps to keep his balance as he and Gabriel watched out behind them.

The female soldier scoffed, shaking her head when Sgt. Mack turned to check on her from his position opposite Alex, "Guess this must be what it felt like on Judgement Day...watching the world burn to the ground…"

Claire swallowed thickly, sniffing a little as she forced herself to look away. Something drew her gaze to Michael, the archangel completely still on the bench bed across from her. Strapped on his side with a thick blanket covering him...somehow he looked so...small...defeated…

Didn't help he was in tears...the silent drops a stark contrast to the noise of the city now behind them, completely engulfed in flames.

Happy May Day Vega...

* * *

 **Review Please!**

 **Translations:**

" _Elle ne l'écoute pas vraiment fait-elle?_ "

She doesn't listen does she?

" _Jaimais_."

Never

" _Miguel! Koko ni deteike! Dono yō ni anata wa watashi kara anata no kao anata wa uragirimono okubyōmono o hi hyōji ni aete! Bega wa karera no dai tenshi o hikiwatasu shinai baai, watashi wa jimen ni kono machi o yakunakereba narimasen!_ :

Michael! Get out here! How dare you hide your face from me you traitorous coward! If Vega does not hand over their Archangel I shall burn this city to the ground!

 _"Prædico vobis Michael! Et denudabunt te nomine tuo Sciendum quod gladio cecidit Nomino vobis ignavis! Sit sanguinem qui effusus est in aeternum inferamus crimen anima tua! Cum damnatis mori hodie sciunt sancti Michaelis archangeli et pereant!"_

I denounce you Michael! I strip you of your name! Let it be known that the Sword has fallen! I name you the coward! Let the blood shed forever stain your soul! While those damned to die this day know it was St. Michael the Archangel who let them perish!

" _Es a timido! Proditor! De gehennae ignibus auspiceris tenere labore sudatum est fortior quam vos! Daemon non ut tam vilis! Tu. Sunt. Nihil_!"

You are a coward! A traitor! The fires of hell hold stronger scum than you! A demon cannot be as vile as you! You. Are. Nothing!

".. _.Hac tum praetoria naue ... sanctificabis rid corpore periturus latro suscepit peccaverit anima haec ... Sanctificabis_ …"

Sanctify this vessel...rid this body of the thief who trespasses against this soul...sanctify

 **Yes, I know this was abrupt and a touch jumpy...sorry...but just hang tight! I promise!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Dominion_ , its locations, characters, plot, etc. I do own this crazy idea and a love for angels, and a few characters thrown in...  
**

 **Summary: Six weeks post 1x04 _The Flood_ , AU. Ever since Michal returned to Vega after being stabbed, some of the Corps soldiers noticed he wasn't always the stoic, aloof archangel Vega's known for years. And Alex is about to find out why. Also...William Whele has a secret to tell about a night that went normally to everyone else but was actually something much bigger.**

 **To Guest: Endless bathroom trips? That would be interesting to see huh? And would totally fit! I might just have to do that lol ;) Thanks you!**

 **To mina: yes...just...yes...All will be revealed...not this chapter but the next because otherwise it was going to be REALLY long...this is another two part by accident. Thank you!  
**

 **To wiccawoman: Read on...thank you!  
**

 **And to Sophik: But I love long reviews! XD WOW! thank you! That Alex does, and both he and Michael are super protective. The only way the baby _wouldn't_ stop Michael is right now since any physical action would potentially hurt the unborn. Otherwise...Michael would be an unstoppable force. Yeah, Charlie was special. Uriel was always on Michael's side, just had her own way of going about it. And yes, she is a bit devious but that's just her. Becca's gonna get it...don't worry. Unit Six, is exactly as they are, the Elite, the best of the best. And you're right, _nothing_ would stop them.  
**

 **Epic and Glorious you say? How about besides Michael, obviously, it won't be just Gabriel and Uriel "taking care" of her? ;) Yes, Gabriel's comment was because Michael was leaning on him and Gabriel could feel the kicking, he's going to be one heck of an uncle. I think in any situation anyone would be laughing at Gabriel's inattentiveness, the only reason Eric wasn't was because they kinda were in crisis mode. Ethan is ok, he was holding on to Noma. As for the others...just going to have to read on please...**

 **Gabriel and Uriel were completely necessary, and if it makes you feel better, the chapters get a little easier on Michael...ish...HAHAHAHA! I love your OC! This one is a little better, as it the next...ish...hope you can settle down and survive ;) If I may ask...what the heck haven't they gotten back to you on? When I signed up, I entered my email and a password, set up my profile, and had to wait three days to post any stoires but I could message and review and everything...?**

 **Well thank you! Had to get that canon element in, and figured a high stress situation would work the best. Tried to make the words similar to an exorcism since the concept is roughly the same. Ok...I limit you to THREE (PS) things...just make them big ones lol ;)**

 **PS Read on and it explains...ish...but no, not flashbacks, more concern**

 **PPS They are very similar huh? Yes, Michael does _nothing_ small, very apt description!**

 **PPPS That does really fit! Michael would remain calm for everyone else, but something would set him off like a landslide...or a dam breaking with that final crack. Very nice! I can't wait to read it!**

 **PPPPS You have contributed! It's because of readers like you that I write! I can't do this without you! Well you're very welcome :D and thank you! You keep reviewing while I keep writing!**

 **PPPPPS lol no...Whele and Uriel are tricky characters. Claire's coming is in this chapter, mostly, and is entirely separate from Becca's.**

 **PPPPPPS uh huh...sure... ;) Oh cool I haven't read that one! yes, Michael is driven by passion and devotion, it just depends which one you see. XD**

 **Finally...hah sure it's not ;) Here it is! Part of it, had to break this chapter up into two pieces for comfortable reading length. Thank you!**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty Two  
**

Xxx

Typically, the chopper flight from Vega to their destination, a joint outpost with Helena, should have only taken about thirty minutes. Maybe forty at the most if headwinds were rough. Alex knew for a fact, today the flight was taking roughly four hours to get them to the outpost just at sunset to conceal them for the night. And because to avoid followers, Uriel and Connors had headed due West almost to the Pacific Coast, and then made a huge loop back inland to the South to come at the base from a different direction entirely.

Gabriel had already had to jump from the chopper twice now to engage higher angels, either ones that had followed them from Vega or were scouts for the area. The archangel wasn't speaking too much, reassuring Michael when asked but otherwise remaining silently fuming.

Alex didn't care, he was too exhausted and sore at this point to focus on much other than remaining semi-upright where he was sitting against Michael's bench, keeping himself within the archangel's line of sight so he'd hopefully sleep. Noma and Arika both agreed that as long as the cramping didn't come back, everything was stable. But Michael wasn't going to be doing much of anything, aka he got to stay lying down as much as possible, until they could get somewhere with better medical...anything at this point. The chosen one figured though, Michael wasn't going to sleep easily.

Partially from stress, and partially from grief and fear. Nothing was certain anymore...twenty-four hours ago...Alex and the archangel had agreed to a meditation session after Michael had spent part of the day hashing out a rough plan for July, mainly for around his due date and the inevitable delivery that would change Unit Six's job from guarding and assisting Michael, to full bodyguard rotations alongside the archangel...with a baby…

Today...yeah...Alex had nothing…

Well, scratch that, what he had was one unit mate who for once was struck silent and left staring out a window in watch (Ethan), one who was piloting a helicopter for the first time in almost three years (Connors), and another who was sedated due to a broken arm and no one was going to risk trying to set the clean break on a moving chopper (Noma). Alex wasn't going to think about who was or possibly wasn't on the other aircraft right now…

Michael grunted softly, brow furrowing and proving the soldier right that he wasn't sleeping, dozing maybe, but definitely conscious enough to not be getting any rest.

He still asked anyway, knowing it wasn't worth letting the archangel fake it if he was uncomfortable or something was wrong, "You ok?"

A low sigh preceded the archangel shrugging awkwardly under the safety strap and blanket covering his shoulders, "I guess."

"That was descriptive." Alex didn't mean to sound so snide, but he was too tired to correct himself, Michael didn't care either, grunting softly as he swallowed back a yawn.

"The best I have at the moment…" He mumbled, shifting again to move the arm he was laying on top of to regain circulation.

Alex nodded, twisting just enough to move the blanket folds so the archangel could move better, earning a faint nod when the soldier's hand found Michael's, clasping gently.

The chopper shuddered in the wind, and Michael winced as his grip tightened, Alex didn't get the chance to question his discomfort, grimacing himself in pain as Michael's fingers dug into the gauze wrapped around Alex's hand.

"Ow...damn that hurts…"

Michael snorted, a weak grin stretching his face into a sardonic smirk, "That was not your wisest move."

"What? The blood oath thing?"

"Mhm."

"Now what did I do?"

The archangel shifted again as the chopper shuddered hard enough this time Ethan grunted as he rocked with the motion, tightening his grip on the overhead strap but otherwise remaining still, Alex turned away from watching him when Michael spoke again. "A blood oath between angels is a mark of fealty, but can be broken. Between archangels...and with a human if necessary...the oaths are binding, even past death. Gabriel can now never go back on his word to aid you Alex, no matter what it is, if you need his assistance he physically cannot deny you, not without excruciating pain."

"So his oath to help us-me...protect you, he can't go back on that."

"No, never." Michael smirked, "You're essentially stuck with him eternally."

"Oh great...guess it was a bad idea for me to do this…"

Michael shrugged, "No, any of you could have taken the oath in that sense, it takes someone with a great deal of patience to put up with Gabriel for long periods of time-"

"You included?"

A true grin stretched across Michael's face, "Even me, but the oath was less wise on your part because of the tattoos, I didn't realize how much it would hurt you until I saw it happen, neither of us should have allowed it."

"What do the tattoos have to do with it?"

That earned a slightly blank look, Michael's gaze shifting off to the side as he thought over his response, looking a bit frustrated when he finally answered, "That...is not easy to explain, nor am I truly able to. Just…" He sighed, whether in irritation or exhaustion, Alex couldn't tell, "It has been believed, but obviously never proven, that the tattoos while origination from my Father's will, are not angelic in nature like some-the majority-of his writings have been, the fact that I carried the markings for nearly a decade, and then your father for twice as long and could not discern anything...leaves it likely the tattoos besides being destined for you and only you...are not wholly involving angels in their deciphering let alone purpose."

"That was vague and kind of cryptic…" Alex muttered, just loud enough over the chopper's steady hum for Michael to hear. All he earned was a shrug though, it was all the archangel had to offer at this point.

Alex cracked his neck, wincing at his stiff joints, "Speaking of these damn things…"

"Yes?"

"You never answered me...kinda busy at the time," Alex hedged, trying to smirk at the memory. Michael's brow furrowed in thought before smoothing out as he closed his eyes, nodding in understanding and for Alex to go on. "But still, all those babies born on Judgement day...why me?"

Alex decided five minutes later he needed to stop asking Michael that question, it didn't end well, first time Furiad had attacked and stabbed the archangel, this time the chopper swerved for some reason, tipping just enough Michael wasn't able to handle it and he coughed as he tried to twist to the side.

" _Shit!_ "

How the hell Arika knew to come back and help, Alex never figured that out, he and Ethan were too busy bracing Michael on the bench after they'd loosened some of the straps so the archangel could almost sit up as he leaned over and threw up. Still, the Lady of Helena was there with a plastic bag just in time, humming soothingly as Michael groaned, squeezing his eyes shut to stop the nausea.

"Damn headwinds keep picking up, the turbulence is causing this." Arika muttered, smoothing Michael's hair back from his face as he settled a little.

She earned a groan from the archangel, and a half-hearted chuckle from Alex, "How in the hell can you get motion sickness when you can _fly_?"

Michael just glared, gagging a little and swallowing back whatever he was going to snap at the soldier when a timid voice interrupted them.

"Archangel?"

Alex kept Michael steady while Ethan lunged for Arika's other side, one hand hanging onto an overhead strap, the other moved to the twelve year old girl's shoulder so she was safe. Gabriel had shifted in front of the ruined door, watching the girl like a hawk since Riesen was balancing in the cockpit doorway, unable to help judging by how exhausted he looked-and sick…

Michael was coughing too much to answer the girl, forcing a nod when she grinned sheepishly, "Here, it helps with motion sickness, at least it did when I was sick. Daddy took me to Helena after Mommy died and I got sick on the flight too."

The archangel needed Alex's help to grab the small bottle, but was able to give the little girl a weak smile, sipping the drink with a soft sigh. It worked, whatever it was, and Michael laid back comfortably after a minute. She smiled wider, giggling as the archangel's hand reached out to gently brush against her cheek, it took Michael actually poking the end of her nose with a grin for Alex to figure out who the child was, her brilliant smile gave it away.

That's because the little girl looked more like her mother, Andreia, than her father Marc Blake. Lauren Blake was the V-6 sweetheart, the baby of the senate's children seeing as she was the first and the only one born _after_ the Extinction War. She was also the reason her brother Joshua joined the Archangel Corps, and the reason he stayed in it against his father's wishes, especially after Andreia's death. Her smile was the only thing that tied her to her brother, her hair was dark honey and her skin barely sun-kissed enough to not be the ethereal pale her mother had been. Blake took after his father's Spanish heritage, caramel skin and rich dark hair (Ethan had been suspected as his cousin for the longest time in basic)...Alex couldn't stop his chest from aching at the thought her smile just might be the only way he'd ever see her brother again.

Arika gave Lauren a side hug, earning a giggle as Ethan tickled her shoulder before carefully helping her back to Riesen and the safety of the cockpit. Michael sipped from the bottle a bit more, sighing in relief as his stomach leveled out even if the chopper wasn't going to.

"Dare I ask what's in that boss?" Ethan asked gently, trying to sound relaxed even if Alex could see his tight shoulders.

"Ginger ale. Senator Blake has a carbonated beverage system that few know about-"

"Soda Michael….people call it soda." Alex's snark was rewarded with an exhausted chuckle before Michael passed him the bottle, twisting enough to lay on his side again as he sighed. Arika smiled, gently combing her fingers through his hair as he settled again.

"Tired?"

"Extremely."

"Sleep then, we still have some travel time and you need your rest."

Michael nodded, eyes already closing as she tugged the blanket back over him, letting Alex fix the strap he'd undone. The archangel slid into sleep within seconds, finally relaxing enough to shut down. Arika waited several minutes before letting out a heavy sigh.

"Everything alright?"

"For now yes, though while an archangel with motion sickness is slightly amusing, I worry that Michael is getting dehydrated, there's only so much we can do with the med kits we have available, or those at the outpost. I can only hope and pray we reach somewhere safe quickly."

Alex's brow furrowed, "Are you saying there's going to be a problem?"

She shook her head, "Not...no, not at the moment, but that can change quickly, for Michael's sake I would rather us be somewhere that has better medical aid."

Both soldiers nodded, Ethan sighing heavily as he helped Arika to her feet and back up to the cockpit, but not before handing Gabriel the sealed barf bag to throw out the chopper, Alex shook his head at the smirk that brought to the archangel's face.

Xxx

General Riesen hadn't been on a helicopter since he'd been flown out of his childhood hometown of Montgomery, Alabama at age six for a compound fracture in his leg that was threatening to break a main artery. He had been airlifted to the next biggest hospital an hour away for emergency surgery.

Even in joining the military, he'd avoided flight, preferring to work with the Navy and Coast Guard when able to so he could keep his feet on solid ground...or metal on water...metal and open air...not so much.

Today thought, he was grateful for the (odd and shaky) alliance with Helena and their air base, it meant Edward got to live at least one more day in this god-forsaken war.

It had taken a couple hours in to the battle for the General to find out just what the hell had happened. William Whele hadn't been fast enough apparently, nor had the security on the wall been as good as everyone thought. A Black Acolyte had slipped outside of Vega and gotten word to an angel scout, it had been less than eighteen hours before Gabriel was in Vega and the others were on their way. Riesen would need to confront the archangel about this….he had sounded sincere (or as sincere as he could) in the senate chamber, and had at least fought _for_ them in the battle. But that didn't mean he'd be truly helpful now that the initial problem was at least postponed, nor did it mean the other archangel, Uriel...would help them.

Apparently, there were neutral higher angels hidden in Vega as quiet refugees, meaning Michael would have to be confronted once they were on the ground...the good news? The higher angels had gotten word to Helena and in turn Uriel-yet another thing the general needed to find out about-meaning they had made it out of Vega. The bad news-some of the higher angels had sided with Furiad upon the start of the attack, making the damage that more severe when even those that did fight for Vega...failed from being so far out of the war they were not truly able to help.

Never, in all his years in both the military and in the Extermination War, had General Riesen seen something go so bad so fast...this just wholly proved they hadn't ever stood a chance against the angels...whose to say they would even make it to tomorrow?

Xxx

Claire turned as Alex grunted awake, grimacing as he cracked his neck and looked around, the general's daughter was almost positive he hadn't really been asleep, more like zoning out in a slight lull and had been startled back to consciousness by whatever.

The soldier, while exhausted and worn down, still held the same strength as he had the night he'd taken a knife to his knee for her. The strength Claire had fallen in love with, and thought she would have by her side forever.

Now Alex's gaze skimmed over her like she was just another person in his vicinity to watch over, it didn't settle on her like it did on Noma or Ethan...or even Gabriel, checking on his comrades as he stretched a little and stood up.

Alex didn't notice her watching until he'd check over Michael and then Noma, adjusting the straps on his unit mate when she shifted in pain even while drugged out. His battle worn blue eyes finally looked to her, nodding slightly as if in habitual respect for her higher caste before Alex dropped into one of the two seats between Claire and Noma, eyes staring blankly ahead.

"What happened between us?"

She wasn't sure who was more shocked, Alex for her question, or herself because she had actually asked it.

Alex simply shrugged, resting his head back against the chopper wall to rest a bit more, the silence between Claire's sudden question and Alex replying almost made her think he wasn't going to answer, when he did she jumped.

"Thought it was pretty obvious, you said you had to marry William and shoved me out the door."

"I did that for the good of Vega...obviously that's not going to happen-"

Alex snorted, a wicked smile stretching across his dirt stained face as he glanced at her, "So Vega goes to hell and you think I'll come running back to you….some plan princess."

"Alex...I...that's not…" She trailed off with a sigh, crossing her arms and turning away as Alex shifted to go back to sleep.

"I love you."

It hurt….it hurt more than that afternoon at the hospital with Michael when Alex had snubbed her in public. But Claire swore her heart was breaking again as Alex started to snicker and then all out laugh, nearly howling as he almost rolled out of the chair as he shook. The general's daughter didn't know part of it was Alex finally hitting his limit and just needing an outlet for stress and frustration, she did know part of his amusement was solely her, and that stung.

The fact that Alex tried and failed twice to speak said a lot, the soldier finally able to answer when he was wheezing for air and hunched over in pain from stitches in his side.

"What do you even know about love Claire? What-a simple night of sex in your room before I snuck out and got attacked?"

She glared, voice biting at this point from her anger...and embarrassment, "Oh and you know more than I do?"

"Yes, I would say so. It's called family Claire-"

"You don't have any Alex."

He almost slapped her, almost, instead slamming his hand against the inner wall of the helicopter, the bang making her jump like he'd intended. At least that's how it seemed as he quickly forced his smirk to fade back into a stern mask. Now Alex sounded pissed, voice hard and determined.

"I have a lot more than you think, you think I don't have people to love? I got Noma, I got Ethan and Connors, they're practically my brothers. I got memories from my dad, and now from the rest of my unit. I got Michael…"

She snorted, "And what would you call that?"

Alex shrugged, chuckling a bit hysterically at this point, "No idea, doesn't matter though-"

Claire wasn't going to let him finish, on a roll that she couldn't stop, not realizing it was taking her downhill uncontrollably, "And what the hell would you call Gabriel? Love him too since you're so attached to his brother?" She snapped in disbelief, gaze flicking to the archangel perched in the copter doorway precariously, holding onto his sword across his lap as he watched the skies behind them.

Alex followed her gaze before glancing at the sleeping Michael, "No...but I do respect him. Takes a helluva lotta guts to stand up to your family and kill your siblings. Takes a lot to change sides entirely."

"So what….we just go about our lives like nothing happened? Did I mean that little to you?"

"No," Alex growled, "You meant something to me at one point...but not anymore, not when I can be just tossed aside because I'm not worth your time politically, that's not love Claire, that's a chess game and I jumped off the board a long time ago."

Riesen's daughter didn't get the chance to speak any further, Alex was being called up to the cockpit, guess they were landing soon. Claire watched silently as Alex was stopped by Gabriel, the archangel speaking only to the blonde before the two clasped forearms like Claire had seen other soldiers do, a sign of fierce loyalty and comradery. Alex nodded to something he said, clasping Gabriel's shoulder firmly before moving forward to answer Arika's call.

Gabriel's eyes were lit like fire when he glanced to Claire, the sharp look only affirming his actions. The protectiveness was the strongest, eyes automatically looking at Michael when the other archangel shifted in his sleep. Gabriel would seriously harm anyone who dared hurt his brother.

And judging by the look in his eyes now, he'd likely hurt anyone who hurt Alex as well.

Xxx

Lake Havasu City had probably once been a great place, now the town that surrounded the biggest body of water South of Vega before you hit another river or the ocean was mostly in ruins from people having held on as long as possible before the angels won out. It was also the farthest South outpost from Vega's walls, once for a check point for trade, now just held emergency supplies and a few vehicles with enough fuel carefully packed to reach specific destinations.

Alex hadn't ever been to this particular outpost, in training and a couple early assignments after his own induction, he'd been West and a little North before, but never South. Shortly after those assignments, he'd taken a knife for Claire Riesen and been assigned to guard rotations within the walls, and had then started planning on how to leave...and pissed of Michael more often...

The pair of choppers landed flawlessly, Uriel's touching down a few seconds before Connors landed his aircraft. Two heavy military jeeps were parked in front of the air craft hanger that was the outpost, a few archangel corps soldiers standing guard with a handful of army grunts. Guess some others made it out of Vega too.

Captain Mason waited until the chopper blades on both helicopters had come to a complete stop before he climbed down from one of the jeeps, limping over to the one Alex was climbing out of with Gabriel and General Riesen.

It had already been agreed Noma and Ethan would stay with Michael, the archangel was still sound asleep and they were going to keep it that way as long as possible. Connors was finishing his shut down checks while Arika and the other V-6's on board were told to wait. Plus...Noma was still high on painkillers.

"Evenin' General. Figured you'd head this way."

"You didn't get the radio que?"

Mason shrugged, wincing a little in pain, "Might have, there was so much chatter on the lines I couldn't make most of it out, headed this way while Captain Hartley took his motley army band Northwest. Someone got visual on the Camp's scouts, they're moving in I think."

Riesen sighed, but nodded, it was a start at least.

"Has anyone checked the perimeter of the outpost?" Gabriel asked, glancing around with his hand on his sword, Mason either hid his surprise at the archangel's presence, or like everyone else at the moment had just accepted it.

The captain shook his head, "Naw just basic check, my group here isn't enough to do jack-shit right now, don't trust our equipment to do an interior sweep. So far nothing's popped up and we've been making noise for a couple hours."

Uriel snorted suddenly as she appeared next to Alex, ignoring his faint jump, "Lannon and I can check that, my hearing is better than your tools as it is."

"Be my guest," Mason shrugged, "Riesen, I got as many details on the status as I could, and got Lt. Craft with me for medical if anyone needs it." The captain finished his statement with a quick glance to the chopper Michael was still on, eyes flicking to Alex for confirmation.

Riesen guessed his subtle hint as well, speaking for Alex could, "Michael is stable for the moment, but I believe Senator Levi did something to his shoulder and leg when we left the bunker-"

Alex didn't care to hear the rest of the conversation, turning to Uriel as she and Gabriel clasped forearms briefly.

"Since we were a bit distracted earlier, well met sister."

She smirked, "Well met brother, care to scout the perimeter for me? See if you still live up to your reputation of the fastest in Heaven?"

Gabriel snorted, but released his wings in a flash with half a wince, "Certainly, though for the life of me I cannot begin to imagine how Michael keeps his wings contained for so long, this is utterly annoying."

His sister shrugged, releasing her own with a sigh as they stretched and flexed, "Be gone with you, and inform Michael's soldiers immediately if you find anything."

With that Gabriel nodded and jumped into the air, trying and failing to keep the action from buffeting them but Alex was already used to it. Uriel watched Gabriel lunge into the air before swerving away, gaining altitude every second, the blonde archangel sighed, turning and stalking to the building a hundred yards away.

First glance, the building hadn't been touched since the last perimeter check. Uriel ignored the fact Alex could have probably picked the lock and instead was content to just break the chain with a sharp yank. Between the two of them, the loaded garage was quickly checked, Uriel chasing out a raccoon but no eight balls. Same for the supply rooms and command center. To be honest, the female archangel did most of the work, especially once Alex got into the command room and tried to fire up the computers, all the radios could relay were the delayed messages from Vega; a bit of chatter came in from Helena's radios, but it was scrambled from the distance.

Uriel paused in the doorway, watching Alex work the stations for several minutes to try and hear... _anything_ …

"At least you have radios...the last battle I was in with my brothers we had carrier pigeons...or lower angels, depending on what was going on. But still," She shifted, staring blankly at the map on the wall of Vega's outer limits, "Better than nothing I suppose."

The soldier merely grunted in response, going to the records cabinets and pulling out supply inventories so they could stock the hummers before leaving, the choppers were just about out of fuel at this point.

"It doesn't ever get easier, fades a little, but never easier."

Alex turned at that, seeing the tears in her sharp eyes, "What?"

Uriel cleared her throat, "Losing comrades...losing your family," She choked a bit, guess it didn't take just hormones to make an archangel start to slip, "It will never get easier, no matter how hard you try."

He couldn't answer her, jaw tightening in an attempt to remain calm as she lost it instead, tears tracking down her angled cheeks, "It's ok to cry."

"Doesn't help anything." Alex replied stiffly, gathering up the most recent inventory book to take to Mason and Riesen.

"Not always, but it's better than screaming."

"Then why don't you?" He didn't mean to sound so harsh, but Alex was at his limit, and they were nowhere near any possible situation where he could shut down for a couple hours to just exist and try to cope with what happened.

Uriel bit her lip, turning away as they started walking back towards the doors. "Because I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"That if I start screaming I won't be able to stop."

That made Alex pause, turning around completely to look at the female archangel standing by one of the hummers. "Uriel-"

"I am afraid Alex...I have not since the Fall of my brother...plus," She shrugged, "If I start screaming everyone will know."

"These walls are pretty sound proof, plus Michael can't-"

" _Gabriel_ will still be able to hear. And if he can, any angel within twenty miles will too."

Alex grit his teeth, "Then do _something_ , don't let it build up, already got one archangel whose touchy, I don't need another one about to blow, especially one at full stre-"

The chosen one had to jerk back to keep from losing an eye when Uriel punched out the back window of the nearest hummer. Side note...those windows were supposed to be completely bullet proof…

"Well...that works too…"

Xxx

 _May 2nd, 2040_

Xxx

He grimaced as he finally managed to open his eyes, blinking a little at the difference in light. Sgt. Banks was sitting directly across from him now, still cradling her arm to her chest but at least was looking a bit better than the last time he could clearly remember looking her way.

Ethan was the one looking pretty out of it this time, sitting in the doorway to the chopper as he half stared at nothing and half tracked the movements of the few people standing outside in the early sunlight.

They must have landed last night and he'd slept through it all…

"Finally awake Michael?"

The archangel barely smirked, shifting to let his head rest on an arm since the straps had been undone hours ago, "Somewhat...could still sleep for ages…"

Noma snorted, "Bet we all could."

Michael grunted in response, letting his eyes close again as the talking outside evolved into shouting. Someone climbed into the chopper the same time Uriel or Gabriel landed outside, wings snapping harshly with their movements.

"You awake boss?"

"As awake as I'm going to be." He replied, looking up as Connors pulled a couple bags out from under Noma's row of seats to pass to Sgt. Richards standing on the ground.

Richards smirked a bit to the archangel, "Mornin' Archangel."

Michael let a grin cross his face, not having the energy to respond further as Richards disappeared with the bags. Noma hissing suddenly caught his attention, the soldier cringing in pain as she sat up fully as if to stand.

"Sgt. Mack."

"Yeah boss?"

"Go find my sister."

Connors leaned out from the cockpit, "You alright sir?"

"I am fine, Noma is not. Sgt. Mack, find her, _now_."

Ethan grimaced as he stood up fully but complied, leaving in time for Noma to force herself upright when Michael tried to sit up.

The archangel's grunt was more of a yelp as he collapsed back onto the bench and pillows when she lightly kicked the wrist of the hand pushing himself up.

"Don't even think about it."

Michael growled at her, only earning a glare from the woman as Connors stepped forward to help.

"Connors can get you upright, you're not doing anything like that on your own for awhile."

That earned a groan, more from the fact he was now basically on bedrest than anything else, but at least he was allowed to sit up. Michael still grimaced as Connors' arm behind his shoulder pulled him upright, helping him twist to sit on the bench normally before backing off for Noma to sit next to the archangel.

"Better?"

"Not much...then again nothing is at this point." He admitted softly. Noma shrugged in response, turning when the shouting outside first died off but then grew louder from someone else.

"Ow! He bit me!"

"Then don't stick your fingers in his mouth you moron!"

"Asshole!"

Connors snorted while Noma merely rolled her eyes, turning to Michael to see his confusion. "Gabriel found a fox, and somehow managed to pick it up and play with it, everyone's been taking turns petting it apparently."

"A fox?"

She nodded, earning a soft sigh from Michael as he grit his teeth to keep quiet and calm, it failed and he growled, shaking his head in irritation.

Uriel's voice cut through the chatter, sounding irritated and likely to blow very soon, "Gabriel! Put it down!"

"But it likes me!"

"Well so did that giant squid but you didn't bring that one home either."

Michael groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose as he struggled to not shout at his siblings.

"God give me strength to _not_ kill them within the next hour."

For some reason that just set Noma off, the soldier busting out in sharp laughter as she fell sideways and then completely off the bench, yelping in pain when she hit the floor.

Even though she was in tears as she sat up, both from pain and laughing, Noma managed to speak somewhat coherently when Michael glanced at her.

"How...how many times have you thought that for us? Let alone your siblings?"

The archangel snorted, "Too many times-"

" _OW!_ "

"Gabriel! Put it _down_!"

This time it was the archangel who must have gotten bit, judging by the low cursing that followed Uriel's demand. Michael didn't care, he sighed again before nodding to Connors to help him up, if only to move three feet forward to sit in the chopper doorway so he could at least hear the conversation between Riesen and Captain Mason.

Once settled, he found the soldiers weren't lying, and yes Gabriel was being a total ass.

Gabriel was partially right, the fox did appear to like all the attention it was getting…must not have a fear for humans or angels...

He sighed again, looking over to see Alex stalking away from one of the military jeeps Mason must have brought.

"Mornin'."

"Some morning." Michael grumbled, turning back to watch Gabriel petting the fox as Alex dropped onto the chopper to sit next to him.

"I didn't say it was a good one."

The archangel snorted, then rolled his eyes as Gabriel got bit again, this time actually putting the fox down and letting it run off finally.

For a whopping five minutes, then he found a snake to pick up and show the soldiers milling around aimlessly while Riesen, Whele, Senator Blake, and Mason all continued to argue over who knows what.

"Scratch the request for strength...forgive me for killing my brother."

Noma laughed again, this time managing to not fall over.

Alex merely humphed, not bothering with explanations as he pulled a folded map out of his pocket and passed it to Michael, six stronghold locations marked out on the semi-faded paper.

"Pick one."

Of the six, three were completely inaccessible and already crossed out, one of them was Vega-obviously. Another was Los Angeles, they had fallen completely after this map was made if the date stamp was accurate, and the last was the Camp, too close to Vega and Furiad. Leaving three strongholds to choose from, all roughly eighteen to twenty-four hours away via driving according to the route lines.

To be honest, Michael didn't know how to answer this one, of the three...he couldn't even think enough to being to decide...and why he was choosing one was another question he didn't want to hear the answer to.

Michael sighed, passing the paper back to Alex before leaning his head against the chopper doorway and closing his eyes in fatigue.

"I don't care...show Sgt. Banks and the two of you decide."

Alex grunted in response, but Michael didn't look to see if he listened or not, too tired to care anymore.

He just wanted it all to be over...

* * *

 **Review Please!**

 **This is part one...chapter got too long for me to post happily so I broke it up into two parts.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Dominion_ , its locations, characters, plot, etc. I do own this crazy idea and a love for angels, and a few characters thrown in...  
**

 **Summary: Six weeks post 1x04 _The Flood_ , AU. Ever since Michal returned to Vega after being stabbed, some of the Corps soldiers noticed he wasn't always the stoic, aloof archangel Vega's known for years. And Alex is about to find out why. Also...William Whele has a secret to tell about a night that went normally to everyone else but was actually something much bigger.**

 **To Pamela: You're very welcome, and thank you! Here's another chapter to enjoy.**

 **To mina: Yes, she was in the chopper, but got yanked out when the two angels attacked it, resulting in Noma's broken arm and the door getting ripped off...the Archangel siblings together is just fun to write, thank you!  
**

 **To wiccawoman: You're welcome! Just going to have to read on...Thank you!  
**

 **To SpenceFTW: Thank you for the review! Yes, the fox is adorable huh?**

 **And to Sophik: Oh wow, shorter review...lol XD Maybe I should just let you rant at Becca and Claire...lol you seem pretty good at it :P XD Anyway, I LOVE SUPERNATURAL! Bobby is the best! Perfect quote, and yes exactly. Uriel needed a bit of softening, but this chapter, she's back and forth lol. Gabriel and the fox...that was an accident...  
**

 **Gabriel can't go against Alex's wishes, aka right now protecting Michael. Though even Alex has his limits on some humans *cough*Becca*cough* and might just agree with her death. Though Gabriel is learning a bit that humanity is all bad...just most of it...Your heart is better now? Good! Here's another chapter! Becca gets a start, the big one is still turning in my mind. Thank you so much!**

 **P.S. No problem! XD**

 **Happy New Year Everyone! Over 300 Reviews! WOW!**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty Three  
**

Xxx

 _May 2nd, 2040_

 _0600_

Xxx

 _Prvt. Abby Ames: MIA_

 _Sgt. Maxwell Angelo: MIA_

 _SSgt. Joshua Blake: MIA_

 _Prvt. Jackson Cliff: KIA_

 _Cpl. Emmet Collins: KIA_

 _Sgt. Miley Davidson: Critical Condition_

 _Sgt. Cal Dennis: KIA_

 _Sgt. Mitchell Dimaro: MIA_

 _Prvt. Lee Evers: Critical Condition_

 _Prvt. Daniel Frederichs: Critical Condition_

 _Sgt. Thomas Ford: KIA_

 _Sgt. Carla Hanson: MIA_

 _Sgt. Rivers Jones: KIA_

 _Lt. Mark King: KIA_

 _Sgt. Eric Long: MIA_

 _SSgt. Gregory Mason: KIA_

 _Maj. Ethan Matthews: MIA_

 _Prvt. Rachel Myers: Critical Condition_

 _Sgt. Caroline Ryan: MIA_

 _Sgt. Jane Smith: KIA_

 _Sgt. Bryan Williams: KIA..._

Michael groaned softly, closing his eyes and doing everything in his power to ignore the ongoing list of names that Captain Mason was reading off at Riesen's request, including his own son's death.

Every last solider... _person_...of Unit Six was MIA, missing in action…

The archangel wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, it meant they might not be dead...but it also might mean that those searching had yet to find a body. Unlisted most likely meant they were fine and had reported in to somebody. To be honest, Michael wasn't sure if he'd prefer _not_ knowing versus the others being listed as missing. Not knowing...it was possible they hadn't found a commanding officer with radio access...MIA...Furiad could have a hold of them…

He shoved that thought away, this wasn't the time to dwell on things. The rag tag group gathered needed to get moving, just because they'd managed to stay here for ten hours without incident, doesn't mean it would stay that way.

So far, all they had established-while the soldiers had taken turns gathering supplies from the outpost inventory and loading the hummers separately-was that this was a mess…

Gabriel had taken about half an hour to possess an eight ball that had been hanging around Furiad at the time, playing dumb and gathering as much intel as he could without appearing suspicious and risk the higher angel sending out even more scouts to hunt them down. While some the information he gathered was meaningless, the biggest piece?

There were spies in New Delphi, the higher angels taking refuge there and those that had fled Vega at first Michael's ultimatum to Lewis and then the battle yesterday...it left Death Valley a danger zone should Michael even be mentioned let alone within their boundaries. Vega was destroyed...barely any standing infrastructure left that wasn't half gone from bombs or fighting or fire. The Camp had indeed responded to the smoke, and Captain Wills was currently working to come to some form of an agreement with them for those they were capable of saving. Michael wasn't the only one who cringed at that, battle triage was the worst...possibly harder to face than the actual battle itself. It meant you held the power of both Life and Death in your hands...had to decide who was worth saving and who had to die due to lack of proper medical availability.

War was not kind...

Nor was it simple, especially considering those who knew the ins and outs of both war and regular life also knew "defectors" didn't show up in the middle of an attack…

AKA Riesen was livid to find out Michael had aided higher angels living hidden in Vega as a neutral party. The archangel had met the general's gaze evenly, letting him say his piece without interruption even if honestly Michael just wanted to yell back and possibly beat some sense into the human…

"My apologies general, but-"

" _You're sorry?!_ " Becca shrieked, "That's the best you have for higher angels-the same ones that hours ago tried to _kill_ us-hiding _in Vega_...waiting to strike."

Michael sighed, letting his eyes close in exhaustion, "Consul, every last one of my siblings residing in Vega had sworn to me their neutrality in this war. This is not the first time angels have been at odds with humans nor with each other. They, like so many others, were fed up with the fighting and refused to take part in it-"

Riesen sighed loudly, "Then how do you explain the gal from the market place who I thought was human, trying to kill me?"

That earned another sigh from Michael, "Because I'm pregnant...that's the reason behind the attack in the first place, or at least the initial cause. They see it as breaking a carnal law among angels and acted accordingly, I cannot say given any other circumstances I would argue with them."

Becca muttered something under her breath that sounded like an 'I told you so', but Michael wasn't sure, nor did he let Gabriel get up from sitting next to him to retaliate like his brother wanted to.

" _But_...general, none of the angels residing within Vega were a threat until yesterday, I was not even aware some had actually picked a side until the middle of the attack as it was-"

"Thirty-six…"

David turned from where he'd been leaning on the jeep hood looking at a map, "What?"

Gabriel sighed, "Thirty-six, that is how many of our brothers and sisters that were within Vega's walls at the start of the attack, I have no idea how many fled entirely, but the majority stayed, some attacking, others trying to help."

Michael merely shrugged, "There were forty-two of them six months ago."

"The others are in Helena." Uriel replied, shifting on her feet as her arms crossed over her armored chest, Michael was trying to avoid staring at the blood still staining the leather.

Riesen glared at first her then Arika, "And just how do you know this? For that matter, how in the hell do you two know each other?"

Arika rolled her eyes as she hopped up to sit on the other jeep hood, "Helena has for the last three years, kept an open mind. Evelyn and her most devout priestesses found a female higher angel on the beaches near our Northern borders, she was dying and had no way of receiving any help from anyone else...so, being Evelyn, she brought the angel back to Helena and ensured that she healed properly and safely. In turn, the angel promised to aid Helena should we need it, in exchange for simple contact with others seeing as her brothers insisted on beating her to death."

Uriel snorted, and Gabriel glared at her, "Sister…"

"Oh it wasn't me," She said, smiling a bit devilishly, "Just Mihr may act all sweet and cute, but has a rather sharp tongue that has gotten her into more trouble than many others combined."

"That doesn't explain how you got involved Uriel." Michael snapped, glaring at the blonde as she huffed.

"I may or may not have tracked Mihr to the temple one night, and befriended a few of the ladies present at the time. Be glad I did brother, considering there would have been no possible way to get the helicopters to Vega in time should I have received the message any later. It was bad enough hearing from the neutrals that one of Gabriel's acolyte's had snuck out-"

Gabriel interrupted her with a cough, "By the way William, thought you told me you had those acolytes under control."

" _What?!_ "

Michael managed a weak glare at Gabriel as he held his hands up defensively, otherwise the archangel let his brother handle this on his own, sighing heavily and letting his eyes close again as he sagged further against the chopper door frame. The shouting was honestly irritating, and if it weren't for the fact Michael's head was starting pound with a dull ache, he might have paid more attention to the arguing and accusations. It wasn't until Gabriel completely stood up and moved away did Michael actually focus back on the discussion at hand.

"You want proof?! How else would I know about Alex Lannon if William here hadn't told me?!"

David Whele tried to back pedal and come up with a fast enough response to cover things up, too bad Captain Mason was as smart as he was quick.

"Know _what_ about Lannon?"

Alex sighed, gaze flicking to Michael briefly, his mentor just shrugged, not caring anymore as the soldier stood up from where he'd been sitting on the ground. "That besides getting the fuck out of here, I'm the best chance we've got against those bastards."

"And why's that?" Mason asked somewhat patiently, nodding when Alex motioned for him to show the captain instead of speaking.

David was the only one who had any sort of verbal response, cursing when Alex removed his vest and then pulled his long sleeved shirt off, revealing the winding tattoos that traced up his arms and disappeared under his tank top and reappeared a little around his neck and exposed chest.

Lauren Blake's eyes were probably the widest out of everyone standing there who hadn't already known about Alex, but she was the only one with the courage to step forward while the rest just stared.

Her small hands traced over Alex's forearms, staring at the legendary markings before looking up to Alex in wonder.

"The chosen one…"

Alex could only nod in response, then grunt as she wrapped her arms around him in a solid hug. Her blatant acceptance and hope at least relieved the tension, people relaxing enough to listen as Riesen spoke up finally, watching Alex hug the little girl back as he picked her up to balance on his hip.

"Alex is the chosen one-"

"Then why the hell hasn't he saved us?"

Senator Levi's demand was met with a sigh from Michael, the archangel shifting enough to get noticed, "Because even I do not know his full capabilities, Alex has barely scratched the surface of his abilities. But yet again senator, that is not the issue here, who or what Alex is will not matter should Furiad or any other angels catch up with us."

"Then what do you recommend Archangel?"

"All of you shutting up long enough so a decision can be made. Yes, Alex is the chosen one, yes William Whele is a Black Acolyte, and yes Becca here tortured higher angels, but that does not solve the immediate problem nor will any of it matter if we do not _move_."

Marc Blake spun on Consul Thorn, "You did what?!"

Gabriel laughed harshly, "Oh you didn't know Senator? The Consul here had several of my younger brothers and sisters locked up in her labs, some of them were not dead when they arrived. Needless to say seeing her actions through their eyes was one of the many reasons I find humans intolerable and yet for some reason Michael hasn't killed her for such disgraceful and if I may _illegal_ activities."

"By whose authority?"

"Heaven's," Gabriel replied, "Since the beginning, crimes against angels done by humans has been dealt with by celestial authority, how else do you think Sodom and Gomorrah fell? Miss Thorn's actions will be dealt with by angels, _archangels_ to be exact."

David snorted into a strained laugh, turning to Gabriel with a scoff, "And that means you will do it?"

This time it was Michael who let out a sharp bark or laughter, shaking his head in disdain, "Unlikely."

"And why's that?"

Gabriel chuckled, "Because from what I've seen through the other angels, and heard from the Acolytes, I am the last person to be passing judgement on her actions, I say flat out kill her now. In fact I should have let her die in Vega for all the good she's done. You're lucky I didn't catch you alone Miss Thorn..."

Riesen grabbed onto Becca's arm to keep her still, whether to keep her from running away or lunging at Gabriel, Michael didn't know, he did however catch the general's inquiring gaze.

"Don't look at me, I am of the same mind."

Arika spoke up before Becca could protest Michael's death sentence, "And Uriel is not of sound enough mind to give proper justice to this situation-"

"Are you calling me crazy?"

"No darling," Arika smirked, winking as Uriel glared at her, "I am calling you insane."

David Whele groaned, holding his hands up when both Senator Levi and Senator Romero tried to throw in their two cents as well, "Enough! Here's how it is, there are three stronghold locations near enough to be viable options, seeing as none of us are obviously going to agree on _anything_ anytime soon, we will split up, groups to each location to seek shelter and try and get things under control. Since you seem to have forgotten, the seven of us Senators and Michael are all that remain of Vega's leaders, and yet there are still hundreds of citizens still alive."

Mason nodded, "Plus I got army and Corps soldiers alike itching for a fight and to know what the hell is going on, I gotta get out of here and start trying to clean up this mess."

Becca snorted, "So that's it? Split up? Why-"

Riesen growled, "That is enough out of you, from the way I see it you are lucky to be alive Rebecca so you best be quiet. Lady Arika, is Helena safe for refugees?"

"More than safe," She replied, straightening up a bit, "Helena will welcome any who need aid, and will assist in ensuring any information needing to be passed on will remain secure, though because of the neutral angels within our borders, I do not recommend Michael coming."

That earned a soft sigh from the general, it was obvious to everyone that besides time they were running out of options…

"Red Ridge."

Gabriel glanced at William, eyes narrowed, "Excuse me?"

The Consul's son cleared his throat, "Red Ridge, I know for a fact there are no Black Acolytes, nor would anyone else suspect their location. Vega has not been in contact with them for over two years now, and even before that there were so few communications, all of us suspected the settlement had been wiped out. It's out of range of any of the other strongholds, but last I heard is secure and stable."

"Last you heard?"

William cringed, "I may still be contact, or _was_ in contact with one of the relocated archangel corps soldiers within their borders."

Xxx

Alex grunted as he stretched his arms behind his back, grimacing as his shoulder popped. Michael briefly looked up at the noise, closing his eyes again a second later as he remained slumped against the chopper doorway.

"Tell Uriel to stop being a bitch and get over here."

The blonde snorted, picking up his vest and buckling it back on habitually without the long sleeve shirt as he headed over to the female archangel. Michael was vaguely right on that part, Uriel was in a sour mood and would likely punch someone pretty quick if things didn't get moving.

"Uriel, stop making the captain mad and get over here."

Mason nodded gratefully as she finally left, the captain and General Riesen returning to going over the maps and possible safe roads to get everyone where they needed to go.

Michael had shifted to lean back against the doorway, propping one of his legs up a bit as he gently rubbed at his side.

"Started kicking again huh?"

The archangel nodded, "Drugs are wearing off faster now."

"Are you in pain?"

Ethan spoke up first, "Not yet."

Uriel growled, "That doesn't mean-"

"It means I'm not in pain," Michael snapped, "I'm sore and exhausted and apparently being beaten internally for all of this, but nothing else. As long as I don't move I'm fine."

"Says the guy who usually paces for over an hour just to catch come sleep." Connors griped, earning a punch from Ethan.

That developed into an outright squabble, it would have been a fight in the middle of the helicopter if Noma hadn't jumped up and gotten between the two, yelping in pain when one of them bumped her arm.

Uriel growled again, "What do you want Michael? I'm in the middle of something and your guards are right-"

"Don't make me get up."

His sister turned around at that, meeting Michael's rather pissed off gaze evenly, but she did relax a little seeing that otherwise her brother would have tried to stand up to stop her from leaving. "What Michael?"

Michael's chin jerked towards Noma as she stumbled off the chopper, cradling her arm to her chest still as she swore under her breath.

The female archangel legitimately whined, "Why _me_? Raphael was always better at this…"

"Raphael was always better than all of us." Michael replied softly, swallowing tightly as grief visibly washed over his face. "I miss him too Uriel."

She scoffed, "Doesn't change the fact that _your_ twin is alive and well enough to drive everyone to Hell's very gates before shutting up, while mine is likely dead-"

"Uriel!"

 _*crack!*_

Noma yelped again, this time because Uriel had stalked to her side without so much as a 'may I?' and snapped her broken arm back into place, setting the bone like she was turning the page of a book. The sergeant tried to squirm out of her grip, gasping in pain as Uriel pulled a wooden rod out of a pocket on her leg, laying it against Noma's arm carefully.

"Hold still, if I don't get this wrapped you'll end up with bone splinters."

"Just my luck to get a broken arm…"

Uriel made a soft noise in the back her throat, Alex recognized it as amusement, Michael made it rather often if someone was listening closely. "Better than a broken neck, or back or hip or collar bone or-"

"Uriel."

She glanced over her shoulder at Michael, winking playfully, "Admit it, an arm is lucky, anything else would take her out of fighting for a long time, or end her fighting period."

Noma snorted at that, "Fat chance."

The female archangel smiled, "I can see why my brother like you all so much. But still, it's a clean break and should heal nicely if it doesn't get snapped out again." Uriel took the gauze wraps Connors had dug out for her, carefully wrapping the rod onto Noma's arm to keep the break stabilized and safe. "Though I wouldn't go tangling with any angels for a couple weeks…"

"And I can see why your brother _doesn't_ like you."

Uriel turned to Michael with a glare, earning a blank look as he shrugged, closing his eyes finally and tipping his head back. Alex sighed softly, glancing over his shoulder at the still arguing senators and the equally frustrated and impatient Captain Mason, they needed to get moving, or at least make enough of a decision that Alex could get Michael into one of the hummers so he could sleep.

"I still say she ain't worth the trouble."

"Hey!"

"Uriel _shut up_."

"Oh be quiet Michael, not my fault your soldiers don't trust me!"

"Yes it is!"

Alex growled, turning back to his pissed off unit mates, finding Noma now holding a gun at Uriel and blocking her from Michael while Connors and Ethan had their blades out, ready to stop her from coming any closer.

They had a point, Uriel had given them absolutely no reason to trust her, yes she was helping at the moment, but she sounded completely uninterested in anything, brushing it all off like she could care less. The others saw it as untrusting, Alex saw it as a shield to her emotions.

"Give us your word you're on our side."

"I swear."

Connors snorted, Ethan echoing him half a second later, "Oaths can be broken."

"Not all." Noma muttered, glancing to where Alex was rubbing his wrapped hand idly.

Michael followed her gaze, growling deep in his chest, "No, don't even think about it."

"Who says Alex was going to do it."

That made the archangel turn back to Noma, watching her hand as she pulled a pocket knife out of her vest. Uriel's brow rose slightly in question, then her features smoothed out in understanding.

"It has been a long time since I swore a blood oath…"

"Who was the last one to?"

"Oh...some nun or midwife or someone...a couple thousand years ago, but if it makes you feel better it was the oath to never harm children. So that's already taken care of."

Noma remained silent as she awkwardly sliced a small gash on the palm of the hand not attached to her broken arm, holding it out in expectation.

Uriel sighed, sounding a bit put out, but she did pull a knife from her hip, cutting her hand open and quickly clasping Noma's before the wound could heal over.

Alex wasn't quite expecting the archangel to drop to her knees, teeth gritted in pain as she tossed her head back.

Michael simply watched in silence, not reacting at all compared to the four soldiers.

"Michael?"

"That is what should have happened, the tattoos Alex prevented the full brunt of the oath-"

His sister didn't let him continue, mouth opening in what seemed like a silent scream as Noma demanded her to speak the words. Uriel didn't seem able to, and Alex's head was buzzing with the tattoos angrily beginning to swirl on his arms again.

"Dammit Uriel! Just say it already and shut up!"

Gabriel's sharp tone was enough to break off Uriel's silent cry, the oath tumbling from her lips in a pained rush before she collapsed when Noma released her hand. The archangel hissed violently as she forced herself to her feet, growling in her throat while Noma shook out her own hand lightly.

Michael just sighed softly, eyes flicking to Gabriel as he stalked over, none too pleased as he shoved Uriel roughly.

"Congratulations you idiot, any angel within twenty miles heard your scream. Go scout the roads, we need to get moving thanks to you."

At least she did as told, jumping into the skies without so much as a word or even moving away so her wings didn't buffet anyone else. Michael grunted as his arm snapped out to grab onto Ethan so he didn't fall over from the wind, earning a sigh from Gabriel.

"And another note, I did feel the pain from the oath to Alex, Michael. It just was not as severe, nor did I let it take me down. For that matter, Sgt. Banks here was aware of the capacity of the oath, where as Alex knew only the basics. Mind over matter…"

Michael shrugged, shifting uncomfortably before Gabriel moved closer, "Alex, I suggest you get the vehicles running, we need to move and quickly. Uriel's scream isn't audible to humans, but it is to everything else."

Xxx

It was agreed that David was right, they had to split up. Michael was glad he not only could no longer hear Uriel's angelic scream, but also hadn't heard the argument between the senators over who went where, all he knew was his unit would be accompanying him to...wherever…

"Uriel darling! Let's go!"

He didn't miss that though, watching his sister land gracefully before moving to Arika's side, wings folded demurely being her shoulders. Gabriel cut off his view suddenly, face grim but eyes holding the same gentleness Michael had known for eons and still loved.

"You're still not walking."

"I figured as much."

"May I?"

Michael bit back a sigh, nodding slowly as he sat up to let Gabriel's arm slide behind his back. This time, his brother pulled him up much gentler than when they'd fled the bunker, taking a moment to ensure Michael was stable and comfortable versus secure enough for a mad dash through the tunnels.

"Alright?"

"Yes, thank you."

Gabriel let a small grin cross his face, wings shifting idly before on moved to gently wrap around Michael's shoulders to shield him, even if it was only from the light breeze that had started with the noon sun. It did not however block out the still ongoing arguments between the V-6s.

"But dad-"

"Enough Claire! The decision is final, you will accompany Julia and Arika back to Helena, Vega-or what's left of it-needs someone there!"

"Then why aren't you going?!"

"Because I can't!"

"Why not?!"

Riesen sighed, not turning to see Gabriel stop a few yards away, David Whele did, eyes flicking to Michael briefly with a nod before he went back to trying to back the general with his irate daughter.

"You haven't told her?"

"Yes David I told her!"

"Told Claire what?" Romero asked, effectively stopping the shouting as Claire clenched her hands into fists.

Again the general sighed, shaking his head as he grimaced slightly, leaning on his cane heavily, "The plan was for Claire to take over as Lady of the City after the next Jubilee, I am unfit for duty and the people needed-and still need-someone who gave them a sense of purpose to take over."

"Unfit how?"

Uriel grumbled under her breath, "Congestive Heart Failure, I've been your heart struggling since we landed last night, and it's getting worse."

Riesen nodded, "That's because I don't carry my medication with me, but the fact of the matter is Claire, you are going to Helena without me, and while you're there try learning some humility. And possibly some tact."

Claire gaped in shock, almost in tears as Arika stepped forward once done speaking with the handful of army soldiers going with them in one of the hummers, "I will ensure she is cared for General, and Evelyn with be quite happy to have a new person to dote on."

The future-or former?-Lady of the City finally nodded in consent, still in tears as her father pulled her into a hug and spoke to her privately.

Michael shifted in Gabriel's arms as Uriel prepared to climb on top of the hummer going to Helena, "Gabriel."

"Hmm?"

"Put me down."

"That's not going to happen."

Gabriel flinched when Michael smacked the shoulder his arm was around, glaring back at the former messenger's heated gaze, "I will not walk, I will not even leave your side, but put me down, _now_."

The sigh his brother let out almost made Michael regret his words, but Uriel had listened in to their conversation was quick to come to them as Gabriel carefully eased Michael to stand on his own, albeit with a hand on his back protectively.

"I go to see who is still on your side brother, Mihr will take a bit of convincing considering she now has a penchant for human luxuries, but will come when called. Furiad cannot be allowed to go unpunished for this, carnal law is one thing but complete annihilation is another."

Gabriel snorted, "And where was this attitude centuries ago in Mesopotamia?"

Uriel simply shrugged, "If you haven't noticed, things change."

The archangel snorted again, shaking his head as Michael wrapped his sister in a hug, eyes closing as her soft hair brushed his cheek when he leaned down to her.

"I wish you would not go...but I wish thee luck as well sister." He murmured into her ear, grinning a little at her soft, cat-like purr.

"I swear brother, I will return to you, and before this little one arrives." Uriel smiled as she leaned back, one hand on Michael's arm that still held her shoulder, the other rested on his stomach under his own hand.

"Still have to meet my niece."

"Niece? How do you know it's a girl? What's wrong with a nephew?" Gabriel mocked lightly, wings shifting in amusement.

Uriel's own feathers twitched, a smirk gracing her face as she hugged Michael again with a hum, "Have a hunch, it would be Michael's luck to have a girl just as sassy as his sisters. Not a boy as tormenting as his brothers."

Michael chuckled at his siblings' banter, "Either would be fine, be safe sister,"

"And you as well Michael, be strong, you are not alone."

Gabriel grunted, "Never alone, I will not leave you again my brother."

Michael didn't respond to that, hand lightly brushing Uriel's face as she smirked again, winking as if to only emphasize the sass she was referring to. "Behave Uriel."

She truly pouted now, face scrunching in displeasure, "That's not any _fun_!"

Her brother's eyebrow only rose before he took a single step back, into Gabriel's waiting arms as he carefully picked Michael up again to take the pressure off his hips.

Uriel retreated to the hummer destined for Helena, taking her foldable sword back from an army private with a nod before jumping onto the roof, wings flared for balance as she took her position as sentry.

With a last look to Riesen, Arika nodded to the driver, "I will come to you in a few weeks with any and all information I can gather, see you soon."

Uriel glanced over her should as the hummer drove off, "Have Faith Michael! And Gabriel…" She gave a cocky smirk, winking playfully before the hummer picked up speed and headed West.

Gabriel rolled his eyes skyward as if praying, before turning completely to the hummer Ethan was leaning against in wait.

"Archangel!"

The fact that both Michael and Gabriel's heads turned to David's call was probably the funniest thing, the next was what came from the Consul next.

"I meant Michael, watch closely, this is a parenting lesson." David snarked, before turning to William with a glare and smacked him on the back of the head hard enough his son jerked forward.

"Ow!"

"Considering most would have you executed for treason for leading the Black Acolytes in Vega, that was mild."

"But-"

David whacked his son again, earning another yelp that was honestly amusing, "No back talking."

William opened his mouth again, getting a finger in his face from his father, "Go for it, third time might be the charm to get you to shut up, not like anything else matters at this point with Vega destroyed."

The Principate-or whatever he was now-wisely shut up, nodding in understanding before his father pointed at the hummer Sgt. Connors had now moved to with Mack, "You know where we're going, you drive that one."

"Daddy!"

Marc Blake's sharp hush caught Michael's attention, and he watched as the senator got down on one knee to look his daughter in the eye, "No Lauren, it's not safe, not that close to Vega. You will go with the... _archangel_ …"

Michael almost smirked at the slight choke in Marc's voice, considering his view on the Corps.

"And your brother's unit, you will be safer as far from Vega as I can get you."

"No!" Lauren whined, bordering on crying herself as Marc pulled her in for a tight hug.

"Yes, and no more arguments, I will come find you once I'm done, now be good."

Lauren still fought him, truly crying now as Alex stepped forward, picking her up much he used to with Bixby and setting her on his hip, disappearing in between two hummers as Captain Mason finished up with Riesen and Noma, shaking both their hands with a solemn nod.

Mason and Marc Blake were inbound for New Delphi, hoping to garner support and aid from the reclusive stronghold. Senator Levi was taking the remaining AAC soldiers to meet up with the Camp and the remainder of Vega's military power. Salvage duty basically...and a bit of reconnaissance if able.

As for Riesen and Whele, they were going to Red Ridge, in bare hopes William was right and his meager communications were enough to allow them sanctuary and eventual aid if possible.

Rebecca Thorn was coming with them only because outside of the small group, any angel would kill her instantly considering Gabriel hadn't exactly kept her actions a secret once he'd found out, nor would Helena accept her since the angels within that city were respected and valid citizens. Plus, Gabriel was right, and Riesen was still so disgusted with the scientist's actions that he refused to administer justice, allowing David to make the call. That's when David had admitted he'd asked her to research angels, not experiment on them, just take video and audio evidence gathered from Vega over the years and pull observations from them...maybe experiment with the blade remnant confiscated from the hospital after Michael's injury.

Riesen simply passed the responsibility to what was left of Unit Six, and it was unanimous that Gabriel was right, it was the archangels' responsibility to enact justice, but not yet, they'd wait until they reached Red Ridge, especially considering Noma and William seemed to have something up their sleeves about the V-6's communications.

Michael stopped Gabriel from helping him into the hummer, instead gesturing tiredly to the back cargo area as William fired up the vehicle.

Alex snorted, "What? Not calling shotgun?"

His mentor shook his head, too tired to answer as Gabriel helped him lay out in the back of the hummer, where there should have been a third row of seats, instead there were a few bags stacked up for the archangels to lay against.

Gabriel pulled a blanket from one of them, draping it over his brother carefully as the second hummer started up. "Wake me when we get there." He grumbled, stretching out fully and closing his eyes, Michael let him be, eyes locked on the back window as the vehicle started to pull away from the outpost.

The last thing he saw before exhaustion won out, was the distant smoke rising off the North horizon, thick and black as it ascended from Vega's ruins.

* * *

 **Review Please!**

 **This is part two...and they're off...bye Vega...heh...  
**

 **P.S. Readers...I did it again, I have a new story up _Darkest Before Dawn_...enjoy? Maybe?**


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Dominion_ , its locations, characters, plot, etc. I do own this crazy idea and a love for angels, and a few characters thrown in...  
**

 **Summary: Six weeks post 1x04 _The Flood_ , AU. Ever since Michal returned to Vega after being stabbed, some of the Corps soldiers noticed he wasn't always the stoic, aloof archangel Vega's known for years. And Alex is about to find out why. Also...William Whele has a secret to tell about a night that went normally to everyone else but was actually something much bigger.**

 **To Marie-J: Thank you for the follow!  
**

 **To wiccawoman: Here it is! Thank you!**

 **To Pam Holmes: Still going to be a bit, but we're getting closer. Thank you for the review!**

 **To DominionFan2778: Thank you! Been a while, was wondering where you were. Yes...so many MIA...Thank you!**

 **To SpenceFTW: Michael has some experience with kids, mainly Alex, but David was being extremely sarcastic and took the chance to be annoying. Uriel and Arika are just so much fun to write, and Gabriel-talk about a free spirit, he gets away from me sometimes. Thank you!**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty Four  
**

Xxx

Michael managed to sleep for a few hours undisturbed, waking when Gabriel's almost inaudible rumbling snore shifted, the archangel moving in his sleep and bumping into his brother's shoulder. All that did was lead Michael to move closer, enjoying the warmth against his side that wasn't likely to move very much. Gabriel grumbled unconsciously, but moved again so his brother was positioned better and more comfortably. The elder of the two couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle, fully waking the other archangel with the faint noise that was barely heard over the vehicle's engine.

"Why…" Gabriel yawned, "...aren't you sleeping?"

"Woke up to your snoring."

Gabriel grunted softly, not opening his eyes as he smirked, "My apologies, been awhile since I last slept."

A wince slid from Michael before he could stop it, more in sympathy for his brother than any discomfort of himself, "I...I missed this."

"What? Driving in a cramped vehicle fleeing for your life?"

Another chuckle, this one a touch louder, "No...I missed this, being with you…"

"Ah." Gabriel's arm that had been loosely around Michael's back shifted, holding on better as Michael shifted closer, sighing at the solid chest he was leaning against, the strong heart beat under his ear beating firmly and endlessly. "I missed it too Michael, I wish…"

The sigh he let out vibrated Michael to his core, but he remained quiet to let his brother go on, "I wish it hadn't happened like this."

"Me pregnant, Furiad destroying Vega, and the two of us in the back of a military hummer to beg for asylum?"

Gabriel snorted, biting back his laughter by biting his fist, "No...not at all-"

Michael's heart jumped to his throat before he could even realizing just what Gabriel had said, when it did hit him he had to swallow sharply to keep the tears from falling. The hand that had been draped over Gabriel's chest loosely moved to his stomach reflexively, earning a sigh from the other archangel.

His brother's hand dropped from his shoulder, resting lightly over Michael's and rubbing the knuckles gently, "That is not what I meant brother; I would not now, nor would I ever take this new life from you. I meant I should never have left your side, nor turned against you on Father's orders. You are first and foremost my brother and I cannot even begin to apologize for all that has transpired between us."

Michael swallowed again, but nodded in understanding, closing his eyes to stop the rushing emotions clouding his mind, Gabriel didn't seem to mind his silence, his hand never left Michael's but the other did pull the blanket over him better, grimacing at the leather creaked.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, not technically...just an old scar that gets aggravated."

The furrowed brow was the first thing Gabriel saw when Michael sat up a bit, staring at the flexing hand in confusion, they were twins, they knew every scar on the other, apparently except this one. Gabriel humphed softly but allowed Michael to undo the leather protective wrap, revealing a slightly paler mark on his brother's palm. It wasn't the location that caught him off guard, it was the symbol itself.

A cross with a diamond or some jewel facet in the center, and a metal swirl that was broken. Like a necklace piece or something…

"Got this during that car crash, after that diner blew up in my face. That girl's necklace seared itself into my hand when I tried to grab her throat. It might be the only reason she managed to live through the crash." Gabriel explained, flexing his hand stiffly.

Michael grunted, "More like I found her afterwards and got her to medical care."

"Ah that explains it." Gabriel slid the half glove back on, "Anyhow, it's annoying, but you need to go back to sleep, we still have awhile yet to go."

"Where's-"

"Next to you, with the woman."

Michael turned just enough to see Alex sound asleep against the other wall of the vehicle, sleeping against the back door with Noma resting on his shoulder. With William driving and Connors speaking softly next to him, that meant it was Ethan's snoring the archangel could hear behind him in the middle seat, probably with Lauren Blake next to him.

Gabriel was right, might as well go back to sleep for now considering who knew what they were getting into once they arrived…

Xxx

It hurt….

Damn these contractions hurt…

But, they were easily twenty minutes apart and let him relax and move around in between them. If only the hospital room would cool down, but Vega in the summer wasn't known for comfort.

Then again, he was in pretty heavy labor at this point so comfort was long gone. Michael hissed between his teeth as he straightened up, returning to slow pacing around the hospital room, one hand on his back and the other outstretched to keep his balance. Not like it was easy anyway, he moved at a snail's pace with how big his stomach was and how unsteady his hips were.

"Think resting a bit would help?" Alex asked after a long while, wisely staying out of reach and out of the way since the glare Michael shot him was bordering on deadly.

"No."

Noma snorted from behind the archangel, likely leaning on the back wall as far away as she could get. Guess they all knew better. "Well even if you don't think so, you need to lay down after the next one, you've been on your feet for a couple hours."

Michael sighed, but nodded, arching his back a bit before returning to being slightly hunched over as he moved around again.

A particularly harsh kick hit his ribcage and he grimaced at the loss of air in his lungs, didn't help a contraction hit just as he inhaled, making it extremely difficult to do anything besides stand there hunched over and leaning on the bed as he struggled to breathe. Someone held out their arm, and he leaned on them for balance when the pain started to make it harder to remain on his feet. Between that person and Alex, he was laying down before the contraction had even peaked, that made him yell in pain...damn this really hurt…

The door opened even though he couldn't see it, "You alright boss?"

He choked out a 'yes', gasping for air as he curled on his side, trying to remember what it felt like to not be in pain. Someone was rubbing his back, and it helped immensely as the contraction slowly ebbed off, leaving him shaking lightly.

"That one was faster." Noma commented softly.

"Mhm…" He winced, shifting to lay on his back in exhaustion, maybe he could sleep for awhile, "And stronger…"

"Steady though, you're doing fine."

Michael just groaned, tucking his head further into the pillow as the hand rubbing his back was joined by the other one.

Carla hummed soothingly, digging her knuckles into his lower back and making him almost whimper in pain, but damn if that didn't feel good, "Look at it this way, it'll be over soon and then the baby will truly be here."

"Yeah," Caroline snorted from by the door, "And then it's sleepless nights and endless diaper changes."

Her sarcasm earned a faint growl from the archangel, but he did smirk at least, relaxing into the bed further as his back stopped throbbing as bad.

With Carla rubbing his back and Noma having draped a light sheet over him, Michael made it through the next contraction more comfortably, moaning through it instead of gasping for air. Carla laid out behind him, still rubbing his back as he leaned against her slightly, already dozing off now that he wasn't hurting as much.

"Go to sleep Michael, everything's fine…"

He hummed softly in response, too far gone to actually speak.

Someone shook his shoulder, getting rougher the longer he went without reacting.

"Michael."

That was annoying, they just told him to sleep…

"Michael! Wake up!"

"Come on!"

" _Michael! Wake up!_ "

Xxx

He jerked awake in Gabriel's arms, rubbing at his eyes hastily when he realized he was crying in his sleep. One helluva dream, mild in comparison to some that he'd had, but still not pleasant considering that would never be a reality.

"Michael!"

His gaze jerked to Noma finally, accepting her hand to sit up better since Gabriel couldn't exactly help since he was Michael's makeshift pillow.

"I can't wake him up."

It took the archangel a minute to understand who she was talking about, only because he wasn't fully awake until Alex groaned in his sleep.

Not sleep...trance…

"How in the hell did he manage to do that?" Gabriel muttered, watching the Chosen One's eyes dance behind his closed lids as he twitched unconsciously.

"Woke up to him mumbling." Noma explained, staring at the blonde anxiously as Michael shifted to lean closer, Gabriel keeping him balanced as he shook Alex's shoulder roughly.

"Alex! Wake up."

The soldier remained completely oblivious to their attempts to stir him from the trance, until Gabriel physically pulled Michael back so he didn't fall forward when the vehicle swerved on the road as William tried to check on them from the front.

Alex jerked, fist involuntarily punching the window before he gasped for air, "Stop!"

Gabriel growled as he pinned Michael to the floor, keeping him from sliding into the back seat as William slammed on the brakes, narrowly avoiding spinning out. The hummer following them swerved around them, horn blaring as they skidded to a stop. Alex didn't seem to care, kicking the back door open as he jumped from the hummer and rushed to where William was already climbing out and demanding to know what was wrong.

Noma dropped to sit back down, groaning softly at her aching arm, "This is going to a _long_ day…"

Michael grunted in agreement, accepting Gabriel's hand to sit up again so he could stretch out better and not be flat on his back, just being like that for a couple minutes had made it start to hurt horribly. A sharp kick or punch hit his side and he winced, rubbing the pressure point to ease the ache already forming.

Ethan grumbled from the middle seat, passing cold water bottles back to everyone as he stared out the windshield, "What the hell's going on Connors?"

The red head snorted, "Alex is arguing with Whele, looks like they're changing the route plan on the maps...oh that's different."

"What?"

Connors shifted in the passenger seat, "Umm...hey Archangel?"

Michael groaned softly, not opening his eyes as he lay there, "Which one?"

The soldier chuckled, "Michael...umm...are Alex's tattoos supposed to be spinning over his arms?"

"What?" That made him sit up, grimacing at the strain since Gabriel had jumped out to go see what was going on.

The Helena born AAC soldier was right, Alex's tattoos were shifting on his arms like ink dropped in water, the blonde was busy redrawing the route lines on a map spread out on the hood of the hummer, either oblivious to the tattoos or were being driven by them. Either way it was unnerving to watch.

Ten minutes later and everyone was back in the hummer, Alex now in the passenger seat with Connors taking his place in the far back with Noma and the two archangels. Gabriel was more awake now even if Michael wasn't, fully accepting his brother using his chest and shoulder as a pillow as the vehicles started up again and took off.

Michael drifted for another hour or so, not hearing Alex directing William in steering the hummer a different route than the originally planned one. He did however hear William comment on the fact that they were passing the Western Cradle's borders, saying the four strongholds West of the ruins of Phoenix Arizona, the furthest South point of the Cradle, were not the only points left on the continental USA where humans had gathered to survive.

Reality was, their destination was technically closer to Gabriel's Aerie, but even he had no idea-one how they had managed to last this long, and two-how the hell he'd missed them…

Noma sighed softly as William explained he'd been to Red Ridge as a young teen, about three years before the joint Archangel Corps ceremony that ended in disaster.

"Michael?"

"Hmm?"

"I...kinda lied."

That made him look up, turning his head enough to meet her gaze, she bit her lip before glancing up at Will, meeting his gaze in the rearview mirror and nodding at what she saw.

"I lied about that ceremony...Prvt. Anderson, the one who took the knife for you, she didn't die in the hospital."

Now Michael sat up, glancing over the seats when William winced audibly.

"That was more my fault, I...heh...once it was clear the senate was cutting off the Elite Guard, I wasn't going to let them sign off on Prvt. Anderson being stuck in Vega, she was supposed to be sworn in and return to Red Ridge anyway, so...I snuck her out of Vega."

"And I bribed Dr. Rogers to sign off on her death certificate," Noma finished, "That favor he owed me when we first took you in Michael? Yeah...I forged all the officer signatures on the death discharge paperwork, so it never went across anyone's desk but his."

Normally, or at least eight months ago, Michael would have possibly had Noma discharged from the AAC and arrested for such blatant illegal activities, a week ago, he would have gone to William and gotten ahold of Red Ridge with the Captains to find out what all happened. Today? The archangel simply sighed softly, nodding that he'd heard but wasn't going to respond.

At least there might be one person with Red Ridge who could help them…

Xxx

Michael woke up again from a rough doze to rumbles of thunder loud enough to overpower the hummer's engine, a lightning flash illuminating a faded sign on the side of the road.

 _Carson National Forest-15 miles_

Guess they were almost there, and in the middle of a storm if the rain was any indicator. Michael grunted softly as they hit a bump, finally looking up to Gabriel beside him.

His brother looked uncomfortable, grimacing as his jaw remained clenched tight. Michael sat up so he could move to lean back against the hummer's wall, fists going to his head in pain.

"Gabriel?"

The archangel simply groaned, shaking his head as the hummer kept going. Turning to look out the windshield, Michaels brow furrowed at the sight of the simple wooden and metal gate stretching across the gravel road, it looked like even a small car could break through it, let alone the hummer. And angel could destroy it in seconds.

Yet not how Gabriel was groaning in pain, trying to curl into a bowl as the vehicle drew closer to the boundary line.

Gabriel yelled when the hummer stopped long enough William could jump out and open the gate, the archangel almost in tears as they drove through and beyond since David Whele paused his hummer to close the gate behind them. It wasn't until they'd gotten almost half a mile from the fence did Gabriel begin to relax, breathlessly sitting up again as he rubbed at his head.

"Gabriel." Michael repeated, watching his brother in concern as he hissed softly.

"I'm fine Michael...that was just rather unpleasant."

"What was it?"

The archangel winced as he shifted, nodding in thanks when Connors moved so he could stretch out his leg better, "I believe the reason why this stronghold has managed to maintain so much land...if an archangel is agony just getting near the fence, an eight ball would likely be dead by now. Though I have no idea why…"

Xxx

The hummer's lost their usefulness other than makeshift beds about an hour later, chugging to a stop inside a barn lined with empty horse stalls. William sighed loudly as his vehicle died, having run out of gas after the almost fifteen hour drive. They'd pulled into the barn for shelter, the storm outside so violent is bringing down tree branches onto the road, and as Uriel had proven, just because the windows on the hummers were bullet proof, they weren't perfect.

William moved to the other hummer with Connors, giving everyone else more room in the vehicle to sleep as Noma too the driver's seat.

Michael was just achingly tired, even after dozing most of the day; the fetus was shifting as if in nervousness, but not violently at the moment, allowing him to stretch out next to Gabriel on his side with his back towards the other archangel, pillowing his head on his arm since his brother would likely remain awake and on guard while everyone else slept.

"Are you alright?"

"Tired…"

Gabriel nodded in understanding, gently rubbing Michael's shoulder before he was shoved off in irritation, "Get some rest, I won't leave your side."

His brother humphed, too irritated and tired to care either way.

Yes they were safe, for now…

Yes they'd reached their destination...mostly…

Yes he hadn't gone into labor again since the bunker…

But…

Furiad could very well be only a couple hours behind them.

They could be refused entry or even basic aid.

Michael could still end up losing-

His short growl made Gabriel's hand reappear on his shoulder, earning another shove as Michael pulled away more, closing his eyes so his brother would leave him alone.

Gabriel accepted this, shifting so his sword was laid out across his legs, but he did drape the blanket back over Michael, ignoring the growl this earned.

None of it mattered...and Michael fell asleep as he gave up, just wanting it all to be over...

* * *

 **Review Please!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Dominion_ , its locations, characters, plot, etc. I do own this crazy idea and a love for angels, and a few characters thrown in...  
**

 **Summary: Six weeks post 1x04 _The Flood_ , AU. Ever since Michal returned to Vega after being stabbed, some of the Corps soldiers noticed he wasn't always the stoic, aloof archangel Vega's known for years. And Alex is about to find out why. Also...William Whele has a secret to tell about a night that went normally to everyone else but was actually something much bigger.**

 **To Marie-J: Thank you for the follow!  
**

 **To wiccawoman: Here it is! Thank you!**

 **To Pam Holmes: Still going to be a bit, but we're getting closer. Thank you for the review!**

 **To DominionFan2778: Thank you! Been a while, was wondering where you were. Yes...so many MIA...Thank you!**

 **To SpenceFTW: Michael has some experience with kids, mainly Alex, but David was being extremely sarcastic and took the chance to be annoying. Uriel and Arika are just so much fun to write, and Gabriel-talk about a free spirit, he gets away from me sometimes. Thank you!**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty Five  
**

Xxx

 _May 3rd, 2040_

Xxx

Sleep faded away slowly, Michael honestly drifted in and out between bouts of nervous shifting from the fetus, and resting points where he could shut down and sleep for a bit longer. At some point Gabriel left his side, joining the others outside the hummers to talk and figure out what to do next. By what he could hear outside the vehicles wasn't very productive, William only knew how to navigate the one road, he didn't remember from this barn point, that sat on a crossroads, where to go next. And considering the territory, and no gas in the tanks or reserve cans, they couldn't go looking up the other roads. That wasn't counting the near pouring rain that dropped visibility to only a few yards at the most.

Riesen and Alex were in agreement, the barn was too clean to not be frequented by at least someone. Meaning they had to wait it out, William explained besides vehicles, Red Ridge used horses, a lot, and the stalls were fresh and set up to receive occupants soon since the water buckets were already full.

Waiting wasn't something Gabriel was good at, and by early afternoon was itching for a fight.

Which may be a good thing since that's what he got when someone landed outside the barn.

Not drove up...landed...as in _wings_...

Michael could only see out the back window of the hummer parked in the barn alleyway, and it wasn't the best angel to begin with besides the fact Gabriel flared his wings aggressively, blocking most his brother's already limited view.

Oh crap…

Xxx

Alex growled, trying to line up a shot as the angel attacking Gabriel spun away from him, wings snapping in agitation before balancing the male as he lunged at the archangel, looking to rip Gabriel apart. Fighting in the dark was hard enough as it was, fighting in the rain after two exhausting days...Alex was going crazy…

"I got a shot." Connors muttered, not removing his eye from his scope, Alex grunted before flicking his gaze to Ethan beside him.

"You good Mack?"

"Yeah, go for it."

Michael was probably going to kill him for this later, but Alex didn't care, he just charged out from around the door, meaning to tackle the angel. Not like he could even call to Gabriel to keep him posted on the plans, the archangel was arguing in Enochian, voice growling and savage as he spoke a language Alex might never understand.

Instead he got knocked down by another wing, this one attached to a female angel, short black hair framing her sharp face as she hissed at him, swinging her sword with calculated precision as she made to incapacitate him.

Alex dragged his sword out of the mud, stopping her blow in a flash before kicking at her chest to knock her back.

Right into Connors, guess he lost his shot, but he slammed into the female full force and dragged her to the ground with a yell.

It was too fast for Alex to see, but all he knew was something hit his head, making his ears ring as he struggled to get back to his feet. Someone else was attacking him now, the kick solid against his stomach before he grabbed the ankle on the second hit, flipping them entirely as he managed to stand up. Another female...had to be an eight ball since there were no wings.

That's what he figured first when she snarled at him, until he got a good hold on her jacket and yanked one shoulder off, revealing a _very_ familiar black armor vest.

With black and grey wings etched onto the chest.

 _Archangel Corps_

"What the…"

She froze at the same time he did, staring at his own vest where the wings were visible under the mud.

"Vega…"

Alex nodded, earning even wider eyes from the apparently human woman before she jerked back from him, spinning to face the fighting angels.

Whatever she snapped at them, Alex couldn't understand, he knew it was Latin, but that's as much as he could tell.

All that he could tell was he needed to get Noma.

She was livid when he ran back into the barn, almost punching him out of reflex when he came up to her and Michael.

"You're not going to believe this."

"What?"

"There's Archangel Corps-"

"What?"

"I'm not kidding," Alex pointed over his shoulder where Connors as the AAC girl were trying to pull Gabriel and the female angel apart, Ethan was grappling with the male, somehow keeping from getting killed. "She's got Vega gear."

Noma narrowed her eyes before sucking in a breath.

The whistle she let out was loud and impressive, ringing in the metal barn and making even Michael cringe at this point.

But it was the response she got that was the biggest shock. Kate, and someone else replied back with short whistles Alex knew well.

Because Blake had whistled like that when trying to find them across the gym in training sessions.

"Holy shit that's Kate."

"Seriously?"

"Told you Alex, we talked in the hospital, she helped come up with the codes and shit for the first Unit Six. Guess she got back into fighting shape."

Alex nodded, peering into the rain and seeing several trucks and jeeps sitting just on the edge of the open yard surrounding the barn, likely filled with armed men and women with guns trained on the fight. That couldn't have been more obvious when the lights flicked on, blinding anyone not an angel.

"Can you get her to stop?"

"Considering that's what she's trying to do, I doubt it-" Noma started, cutting herself off with a curse as Kate got knocked aside by Gabriel's wing, dragging Connors down with her and out of the way.

Michael hissed softly, eyes locked on the fight as the two soldiers scrambled to their feet, ducking out of the way as Gabriel's wings flared again, swirling to slam into the female. The fact that she could not only duck the move, but retaliate with just as much or even more strength, meant something was very different.

"She's not a higher angel." Michael said softly.

"What?"

He shook his head, "She's not a higher angel, there's too much power in her actions."

"Then-"

Gabriel interrupted them with a roar that echoed over the rain.

" _Te nugas nequam! Pater autem in sanguine tuo vive cadunt!_ " The female growled back, wings arching up as if to make herself look bigger.

Gabriel just about killed her with a sword strike, the blade already bloody from hits he'd made. Not that his own armor wasn't damaged...gaping holes on one arm and on his chest.

He lunged at the female, eyes flashing without lightning, " _Vos cunnus! Ubi tu es primogenitus discere! Numquam fuerunt! Prohibere gerentium vicem es in crimen_!"

She replied with vigor, both in fighting and in attitude, " _Adsum Te arbitraris hoc facere ingredi-_ "

" _Aliquam leo es! Discedant_!"

" _Mihi magis mori_!"

Alex didn't know what to do, Kate was pulling Connors and Ethan back from the escalating fight, the male angel having actually calmed down long enough to listen to her and was now trying to shield them with his wings from the battle.

"Get me up."

"What? Michael don't-"

The archangel growled, shoving Noma's hand aside and staring at Alex, "You don't have a choice, if I don't someone's going to die."

Alex sighed but pulled Michael's arm over his shoulder anyway, helping him up and steadying him to the barn door. Instantly he knew something was wrong, Michael's gaze was locked on the female angel trying to take Gabriel's head off, scratch that, she was just about to succeed as she kicked his sword from his hands and poised hers to strike.

Xxx

"Ariel!"

The black haired woman froze, breathing hard as she remained focused on Gabriel trembling in her arms with her blade tip pressed to his collar bone.

Michael had to swallow back the feeling rising in his throat, unable to believe what he was seeing. One of his hands dropped to his stomach, trying to soothe the panicked kicking. His voice was firmer and louder when he tried again, desperate to avoid blood shed and calm things down before someone ended up hurt, or dead.

"Ariel... _please_."

She grit her teeth, pulling back from Gabriel and tucking her sword away, Michael sighed loudly in relief, but did growl as she hauled her fist back and socked the archangel in the nose, dropping him like a rock.

"That's for being an asshole." Ariel muttered, stepping over Gabriel's limp body and fully turning to whoever stopped her fight. If Alex has seen her mad and defensive, Michael saw her now as livid...

He flinched when her sharp silver eyes locked on him, eyes narrowing when she saw the two soldiers holding him up, "Brother?" Her voice was shaking, "Michael…"

His nodding prompted her to move closer, almost running before she wrapped her arms around his neck, a soft hum almost a purr coming from her throat. Michael sighed softly, relaxing in her arms and hugging back as her warmth seeped through his clothes and made it that much better.

"Michael…" She repeated, seeming to need to hear the fact as much as see it, he squeezed a little tighter, eyes closing in relief when the rasping sounds of soldiers on both sides of this confrontation sheathing their blades made it to his ears, safeties being locked on the guns as they were lowered.

"Ariel...I thought you were dead."

"Same with you," His sister murmured, pulling back enough to rest a hand on his shoulder, the other brushed his cheek lovingly, Michael caught it in one of his own, holding her palm to his face as he sighed softly, "Michael, none of us knew you had survived the Gates closing, no one had heard from you for so long, and with being at odds with Gabriel...we thought we'd lost you."

"No sister...you haven't."

Ariel smiled, the expression lighting up her ethereal face, "And better for it, now, tell me...what are you holding that does not allow me to hug you properly dear brother?"

Michael smiled faintly himself, taking Ariel's hand and moving it to his side where he was being internally assaulted once again. Her slight flinch earned a wider smile from Michael as he watched the confusion and then realization cross Ariel's face.

"Not holding...carrying."

His sister humphed softly, a wicked gleam taking over her eyes as she pulled away after lightly pressing a kiss to his cheek, "You have quite a tale to tell don't you brother?"

"So do you sister."

Ariel shrugged, backing away and gesturing to the lights still shining brightly onto them all, "And there will be time to tell all soon, for now let's get you to an actual shelter instead of the barns. Who all is with you?"

Michael glanced over his shoulder, nodding when Riesen met his gaze and limped forward.

"General Edward Riesen of Vega, and Consul David Whele with his son William."

"Now you I know already." Ariel teased, shaking the men's' hands but pausing at Will, "Been a few years hasn't it?"

"You knew she was an angel?" David asked his son, earning a blank shrug.

"Her? No...not at all."

Ariel snorted, "It wasn't something we told you, relations with Vega were shaky at best, it did no one any good to start rumors or fights, your word back to Vega would mean nothing over our protection of those here."

"Our? There's more?"

She nodded at Riesen's question, smirking widely as she backed up a few steps, letting Alex go back to keeping Michael balanced as she waved to the vehicles surrounding them.

"Representatives of Vega, on behalf of the Lady of the Ridge and those who reside with her…"

The female archangel flared her wings proudly, the black feathers rippling in the glow and shadows as the hummers dimmed their lights to show multiple smiling faces in and on the vehicles. Several others surrounding them rolled their shoulders as well, onyx wings stretching in the night.

A blonde male who, moments ago, had been fighting back to back with Ariel stepped forward, his own wings rustling as he arched them high enough to not trail on the ground, yet low enough he still showed Michael due respect. His faint accent was one Michael knew all too well, considering his own voice held the same tone, and he smiled as the male smirked, "Welcome to Red Ridge."

Xxx

 _7:23pm_

Xxx

Ariel insisted they all at least stop in to the hospital, accompanying them only when Alex's head injury turned into dizziness and both he and Michael needed help walking. The male angel that had welcomed them was called Derek, only because his true name was obnoxious and hard to pronounce, and he was more than happy to take Gabriel's place in helping Michael when the other archangel agreed to go with Riesen, Whele, and Becca to the 'Head Lodge'-aka the command central for the stronghold, being escorted by a couple other soldiers. Lauren Blake had been checked over and then sent to Kate's mom for the night.

The hospital for Red Ridge was rather impressive considering it was technically in the middle of nowhere, more like Red Ridge's boundaries had absorbed a bordering small town and with it the hospital, a meat processing store, and a cattle stockyard. Besides the housing as well. Most of the residential areas had either been destroyed in fighting or since then to allow room for other buildings, like a mechanics hub, an armory with barracks and gyms, a functioning restaurant, and an actual school, by the looks of it-it was in use.

Michael saw all this during the drive from the barn to the hospital, watching out the window of Derek's truck as he drove his brother and Unit Six to get checked out. Ariel was balancing in the truck bed with Kate, more for lack of space in the cab than as guards, the only things that were actual threats this deep in the forest were bears and maybe a mountain lion. But the truck was lit up like a city with headlights and floodlights, and they were right in town that had another fence around it as well. This one was all chain link with an actual gate hub that was manned by armed watchmen.

The men waved to Derek and the girls in the back, a bit curious at who else was in the truck cab, but their looks didn't feel prying. Michael wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

What he was sure of about twenty minutes later, was that he didn't like Dr. Justin Carlisle, the physician Ariel pulled from his regular floor to come examine Michael. The OB/GYN was professional to the letter, to the point he only spoke when asking for consent, not like he was listening to Michael anyway. Blood was drawn, amniotic fluid was drawn (that one hurt), a basic physical check was done, a deeper check was performed to sure he hadn't dilated any (he hadn't but that exam hurt the most), and finally Dr. Carlisle did a quick ultrasound.

Michael was nearing his breaking point, and he had no idea how in the hell he managed to keep from losing it. He was completely alone in the small exam room besides the physician, his unit was being checked at the same time and cared for so they could all be released just about simultaneously. Plus, besides lack of even basic conversation other than how he felt physically, Dr. Carlisle did not allow Michael to see the ultrasound screen, finishing his exam and turning off the machine in minutes.

He left the archangel saying he'd run the tests and get back to Michael, leaving with the samples and shutting the door behind him without even a backwards glance. Michael couldn't take it anymore, he was exhausted, his back was killing him from the drive and from now being forced to lay flat until further notice, and he just couldn't deal.

How in the blazes Ariel knew to peek inside right then, Michael never knew, probably still lingering pieces of Heaven in his sister since she was the Archangel of protection. But she stuck her head in a few minutes after Dr. Carlisle left, glancing around the room as if too see who was all there before her sharp eyes landed on her brother.

"Michael? You ok?"

Somehow he nodded, but it was forced, and a lie since the tears were silently tracking down his cheeks as he stared at the ceiling. Ariel didn't question it, she'd never been one to pry, especially with Michael the eldest. All she did was move closer, stretching out on the small exam bed next to him to provide body heat when he shivered a little, more from exhaustion than cold. Her arm wasn't as comfortable as he'd have liked, but it was a better pillow than the crappy hospital one as he shifted just enough to let her do that. Otherwise he remained still, afraid that if he did _anything_ else he'd lose it entirely.

"What did Dr. Carlisle say?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? That's good right?"

Michael shrugged, "I don't know, he didn't say anything, left to run blood tests but didn't speak."

Ariel sighed softly, eyes closing in frustration before she opened them again to meet Michael's worn gaze. "Subject change, your soldiers are fine, the woman-Noma is it?"

He nodded a little.

"She's almost done getting a cast put on, clean fracture, no surgery needed, six weeks at the most to heal. Connors is finishing an IV treatment for dehydration and resulting high blood pressure, he's already doing better. Sgt. Lannon is in getting an MRI but that's more a precaution since he's so tired they can't tell for sure how much is that or brain damage."

"And Sgt. Mack?"

"The one that never shuts up?"

Now Michael choked out a snort, "Yes."

"He's fine, bruising a couple butterfly bandages, but he's waiting out in the lobby with a water bottle and a sandwich."

Michael nodded, swallowing thickly as he glanced at the clock on the wall, Dr. Carlisle had said it would be at least an hour, most likely more than that before he'd return, it had only been eight minutes.

Ariel picked up on his mood, easing off the bed carefully, "I'll get him, and go see why Dr. Carlisle is being an asshole tonight."

Guess she knew what Michael was thinking since he didn't seem capable of asking on his own.

If Ethan was talkative outside the room, he was calmer once in the door, closing it before Derek could ask too many questions as Ariel stalked off, her boots slamming into the floor harshly until the door clicked shut.

"No offense boss but your sister scares the crap out of me."

Ethan's greeting was the first thing to bring a smile to Michael's face in several hours, heck since they'd left Vega in the helicopters with Lauren Blake. The soldier dropped into the chair, rolling a bit on its wheels before settling next to the bed.

"She has that affect on most people, but in comparison to Uriel she's relatively harmless."

"Did you not see her completely deck Gabriel? He was literally unconscious."

"I said relatively, doesn't mean she doesn't have a temper."

The soldier smirked before his brow furrowed, hands with bruised knuckles gently picking up Michael's and tipping it enough to see the faint bruising stretching over the skin.

"Where did this one come from?"

"Gabriel removing the IV in the bunker, I kept my hand in a fist for awhile afterwards."

"Ah. Better than my darkest one, at least yours has an excuse."

"Oh?"

Ethan chuckled, the cocky grin stretching across his face causing Michael relax at the normality of it, "Yeah...I kinda ran into a door during the fighting, my entire hip is now blue."

The archangel truly chuckled at that, more from the absurdity of it than finding humor in the soldier's pain, and Michael figured if he didn't laugh he would cry.

Luckily, even if Ethan was nervous around superior officers, he was calm around Michael (now at least, it had taken him awhile to settle down) and he picked up on how Michael was feeling within a couple minutes, shifting with a low sigh to lean back against the wall, bracing his feet on the exam bed frame. But his hand never pulled away from Michael's, letting his unit chief keep a hold of something solid while they waited.

Xxx

 _10:17pm_

Xxx

Michael was honestly in a bad mood by the time Dr. Carlisle returned, besides being incredibly tired and just done, his aching back was only getting worse with the fetus deciding it was time to kick and shift as much as possible. Ethan hadn't moved at all, and he'd tensed the instant the doctor had entered the room, moving aside when asked but only a couple feet, hand resting on his gun as a silent reminder of his status as guard.

At least Dr. Carlisle got the hint, being quick and direct with his news. Michael was fine, exhausted and dehydrated, but not horribly so, the fetus was fine too, no issues.

Ariel muttered a soft 'thank god' at that.

The doctor was simply sending them with a couple IV packs, and putting Michael on bedrest for another twenty-four hours to ensure being able to relax and truly rest wouldn't start any more problems.

That was alright, what was better was Connors coming to them as Dr. Carlisle signed the discharge papers. Michael fully preferred letting his soldiers help him up, even if his other option was his sister and brother. He did accept the wheelchair, having absolutely no strength in his legs at this point with his back hurting so much. Well, that and he was restricted to limited walking until tomorrow.

Alex and Noma were already in the hummer when the others made it down, Alex talking with Kate in the front seat while Noma dozed against the window. Michael ended up next to the sergeant, checking her over carefully and grimacing at the sling supporting her arm, but at least judging by her smooth face she was no longer in pain. Ethan and Connors climbed into the back bench as Derek fired up the hummer, chuckling at the dull thuds of Ariel balancing on the roof instead of cramming into the cab.

"So," Kate smiled, "Nice to finally meet you Alex, Noma was always telling me about your 'escapades' when I was in the Vega hospital, plus your dad talks about you a lot."

Ariel knocked on the roof, smirking as she laid out on it and peeked in the open sunroof, "About time I got to meet you too, it's nice to know my brother's stubbornness in keeping you alive was worth it. Wicked tattoos by the way."

Michael growled softly, as if in protectiveness, his sister merely smiled again, this time warm and reassuring.

Alex shrugged, "Haven't gotten very far, these markings aren't the easy to decode."

It was her turn to shrug, "So? You have them at least, and have made some progress correct?" At Alex's nod she went on, "Then Michael's work has not been in vain."

The rest of the drive was in relative silence, Central City, as the gated community containing the hospital was called, was over an hour away through the forest to the cabin Derek was driving them too. It was Kate's 'house' technically, more of a living place for soldiers, but it was secluded and safe and plenty big enough for unit six and Michael, and a few others. Riesen, Whele, and Thorn had been moved to the Great Lodge at Riesen's insistence, once it was clear Red Ridge was more than accepting of Vega's refugees, the general wanted to waste no time in formalities.

Michael was refusing to be a part of it, he was done with this entirely and had adamantly refused to even discuss it. It didn't matter tonight though, nothing did besides getting to bed and getting better.

Pulling up the driveway into the small yard, the cabin was lit by only a handful of lights, most of the windows were already locked down with metal shutters inside and out. But it was cozy, a covered porch all the way around it, two floors and a basement judging by the cellar steps peeking out on one side.

"The forest grounds are covered with camping sites and resort style getaway cabins like this one. Our section of the AAC and those we've trained beneath us use some as bases so we're not driving all over the place, or using the horses at night. This one is the farthest from any of the fences, it would take an enemy hours to get here even if they knew the way, or could fly, there's sensors and motion cameras all over the woods."

Kate's explanation wasn't as much of a consolation as she'd probably hoped, but it did bring a sigh of relief to the soldiers of unit six. Their calming down was almost tangible as the hummer stopped and they began to get out. Michael waited another minute, staring at the house while Kate and Connors went to open it up and get interior lights on.

"...just some fuckin' punishment…"

Growling, Derek turned in the driver's seat, "Don't you ever let me hear you say that again Michael."

"Then prove that this isn't-"

"If it were a punishment from Father you would be dead-"

"His justice was never clear, nor was it always swift-"

Ariel, who had slid off the roof and was standing at the passenger door, hissed, baring her teeth like a vicious cat and making Alex stop in his pulling the bags out of the back.

"Enough! Both of you!" She snarled, sounding every bit a feral archangel and in no way human as she growled, voice taking on the same distinct accent Michael's had, "I will not hear this, not now and certainly not tonight at all. Michael, come with me, you need to rest. And brother-"

Derek was fuming, hands gripping the steering wheel tight enough part of it cracked, but he did turn to face her.

"You have your orders, be gone."

"Meet at the perimeter at oh-three-hundred."

Ariel dipped her chin, "Be prompt."

The blonde male angel grunted, not nodding in confirmation, simply gunning the hummer back to life and speeding off as soon as he had clearance.

Michael sighed softly, trying to pull away from Ariel's arm around his back to keep him up. She almost didn't let him go, growling again at his attempts to move away. Until Alex stepped in, shoving one of the bags at her sharply as Michael wrapped his arm around the blonde's shoulders. The female archangel nodded in understanding, backing off as Michael leaned entirely on Alex, refusing to let her help.

Alex was joined by Ethan coming back out to help, the snarky soldier having gotten Noma inside who was pretty high on pain killers. Michael leaned on both of them, tired to his core and just sick of it all. Which was pretty clear shortly after he got inside and tried to down just simple water, bringing it back up within minutes.

Kate sent Ethan to bed, seeing the panic in his eyes at yet something else to deal with. Alex remained at Michael's side, keeping him upright as he heaved into the sink, not like there was a lot to bring up anyway but the archangel was still shaking as he gripped the metal basin, gasping for air.

A groan slid from Michael's throat, gagging as he tried to stop and just breathe. Alex served as stability, Kate took what would have been Noma or Carla or Caroline's role as comfort, rubbing his back and speaking softly so he'd have something else to focus on. It worked, slowly, but he was able to sit down on the stool she dragged over after a few minutes, letting him catch his breath.

"I'm not asking you to trust me-"

"What?" Alex snapped, voice sharp and bitter as Michael rested an elbow on the sink edge and dropped his head to it, idly watching the running water rinse the basin clean.

Kate spoke again, voice calm and quiet, "I'm not asking you to trust me, hell you don't even have to like me, just let me help for tonight, or at least until the twenty-four hours are up and you're on your feet ok?"

Michael's eyes flicked to her when she lightly rubbed his shoulder as he shuddered, whether it was in exhaustion or nausea he couldn't tell anymore.

"Look-"

"Alex," Michael forced his head up, seeing the guarded look in the blue eyes looking back, Alex was scared, and tired and nervous and tense and angry… "Just...let it rest for tonight, Prvt. Anderson-"

"Staff Sergeant."

"Congrats."

She smiled a little at Michael's half-ass praise, glancing back to Alex who was staring.

" _SSgt_. Anderson took a knife for m, that damn well could have ended my life, and almost did the same to her. Just take the help for tonight and stop arguing."

Alex nodded, either agreeing or just giving up, but Michael forced himself to his feet with a groan anyway, accepting both soldiers' help to walk back to the bedroom. That made it obvious the cabin was for soldiers, the first two bedrooms had been opened up into one large room with multiple beds. Noma was propped up on one so she didn't roll onto her arm, as for Connors and Ethan, even Michael was able to grin a little at how they were sprawled out and sleeping.

Kate helped Michael lay out on the only queen bed in the room, passing more blankets to Alex when he stretched out next to the archangel automatically. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me, there's a couple of my guys coming back just in case, but they'll stay outside, the house is locked down, it would take a bomb to break in tonight. Just shout for me."

Michael nodded numbly, sagging into the mattress further as he tugged a blanket over his shoulders. Alex sighed softly as the bedroom door shut, turning to glance at the archangel who was on the borders of sleep but unable to shut down.

"You ok?"

He shrugged slightly, "I don't know...safe at least...but-" Alex sat up when he trailed off into a groan, hand moving to his stomach. "Please no…"

"Michael?"

The archangel shook his head, "Just kicking...I'm fine."

Alex laid down again, twisting to rest on his side as Michael rubbed his stomach in attempt to stop the movements. He didn't speak, stretching his hand out to lace with Michael's as the archangel's silver eyes closed finally.

Well...they made it…

* * *

 **Review Please!**

 **Translations:**

 _"Te nugas nequam! Pater autem in sanguine tuo vive cadunt!"_

You worthless trash! Father should have let you die in the fall!"

 _"Vos cunnus! Ubi tu es primogenitus discere! Numquam fuerunt! Prohibere gerentium vicem es in crimen!"_

you slut! when are you going to learn you are not the eldest! You never were! Stop acting like you are in charge!

 _"Adsum Te arbitraris hoc facere ingredi-"_

I am here! How dare you think you can walk into-

 _"Aliquam leo es! Discedant!"_

Some lioness you are! Stand down!

 _"Mihi magis mori!"_

I would rather die!


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Dominion_ , its locations, characters, plot, etc. I do own this crazy idea and a love for angels, and a few characters thrown in...  
**

 **Summary: Six weeks post 1x04 _The Flood_ , AU. Ever since Michal returned to Vega after being stabbed, some of the Corps soldiers noticed he wasn't always the stoic, aloof archangel Vega's known for years. And Alex is about to find out why. Also...William Whele has a secret to tell about a night that went normally to everyone else but was actually something much bigger.**

 **To T: Thank you!  
**

 **To Pam Holmes: Reviews are good because I get them, length or content doesn't really matter, thank you so much! That means so much to me!  
**

 **To SpenceFTW: Oh boy ;) SsHHH! You are the only one who caught that ;) Spoilers luv, just going to have to read on...well done! Michael knows his siblings a little too well :D Thank you so much!  
**

 **Note: Yes, shorter chapter, but it's needed, read on my lovelies and review please! Thank you so much for keeping my going with this. And enjoy my surprise, one of three big ones coming soon.**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty Six  
**

Xxx

"...Michael...wake up…"

He groaned, shifting under the thick blankets as someone lightly poked his shoulder, trying to stir him from sleep.

"Don't give me that I'll be quick come on."

Now he growled, letting the noise rumble from his chest instead of his throat, made it deeper and more aggressive, he was not in the mood for this.

"I'm gonna win the bet…" Someone taunted, earning a sigh from whoever was trying to wake him up.

"Oh shut up Alex, he's awake just ignoring me."

"Yes but the rule was he had to wake up enough to respond, not just growl at you."

Noma huffed louder, and poked Michael's shoulder again. "Michael...come on...wake up."

"Still going to win…."

Michael growled again, "Does the bet involve me opening my eyes or just speaking?"

"Technically a thumbs up would have sufficed, but that works too." Noma teased, sitting down behind Michael with a chuckle.

Alex simply groaned from next to the archangel, apparently turning so he was laying facedown as he mock yelled into the pillow.

"What do you want Noma?" Michael griped, preferring to go back to sleep as quickly as possible while he was still so tired and not being internally assaulted.

"Just to let you know I'm putting an IV in."

"And you _had_ to wake me up for this?"

She snorted, "I wasn't going to stab you while you were unconscious, I'm a smart ass not stupid."

"And still on pain killers."

"Yep!"

Michael sighed, but held up his hand anyway, not bothering to turn as she carefully yet skillfully inserted the port and taped it up, attaching the tubing and taping that partially up his forearm as well before letting Alex hang it somewhere above the headboard. "Extra tape so you don't rock it off while sleeping."

The archangel nodded sluggishly, more interested in letting the darkness take over again now that she was done. Except Noma giggled involuntarily again as she stood up, probably because she stumbled.

"Sgt. Banks."

"Hmm?"

"What drug did they give you for pain?"

"Vicodin."

Alex snorted loudly, making Michael cringe slightly, guess he had a headache now too, but at least Alex knew how to handle the situation, "Hey Noma, why don't you go find Kate and help her out for a bit?"

"Okey dokey!"

Michael didn't join in with Alex's soft chuckle, instead yawning behind a hand.

"Want anything? Tea? Food?"

All the soldier got in response was for Michael to turn his face into the pillow, coughing violently as he gagged, not like there was anything to throw up right now, since there wasn't anything in his stomach. Alex rubbed his arm gently.

"Take that as a no."

The archangel simply groaned, sagging further into the mattress in fatigue, at least until Alex started to move off the bed as if to follow Noma.

"Don't...Alex please...don't leave…"

He chuckled again, but complied, stretching out next to Michael on his stomach so the archangel could hold onto his arm.

"You ok?"

"Mhm...just...stressed...tired…"

"Go back to sleep then, it's just us here with Kate, and Riesen and Gabriel are handling things at the command lodge or wherever."

Michael nodded a little, sighing sleepily as he relaxed.

Xxx

It didn't take long for Michael to drift off again, sleeping straight through for a couple more hours before Noma changed out the IV bag and made him wake up to drink a glass of milk. Alex had slipped away at some point, meaning Noma got to stay with Michael once it was clear he wasn't going to sleep without at least one of them there. She didn't mind in the long run, her drugs were wearing off and she was still tired, so Michael shifted enough so he wasn't going to be laying on her bad side, resting against her shoulder.

The cycle repeated itself numerous times after that, every hour or so someone would move enough that Michael would wake up, down a glass of milk or water, and then fall back asleep with whoever was tired enough to doze next to him for awhile. It was mostly Alex or Noma, Connors was busy with Kate off somewhere else in the house, and Ethan had to sleep on his side or his front, unless Michael wanted to listen to him snoring worse than Gabriel could. And that was saying something.

Either way, it wasn't until early afternoon that Michael truly shut down more than weak dozing, falling into deep enough sleep even a loud rumbling truck pulling up to the cabin didn't wake him. His soldiers were grateful for it, letting him rest completely was the best thing right now.

Even if Michael woke up late evening, hair plastered to his face which was stuck to the pillow, and sheets that clung to him slightly from heat and sweat, he did feel better.

Still felt horrible...but better…

He also felt stiff, and his back was hurting now for an entirely different reason than it the last couple days, and boy was it obvious as he managed to sit up.

Alex had to brace him once upright, the archangel unable to straighten up completely as he winced in pain.

"Michael? How ya feeling?"

"Sore…" He grimaced, still tense as he looked over at the blonde now sitting next to him with a hand on his back.

"Hungry at all?"

Michael shrugged, "A little...but I hurt too much to eat right now, what I really need is a shower, but I don't think I can stand up that long."

"What hurts the most right now?"

"My back...my wings actually…"

Alex grunted, "Gabriel mentioned it hurts to keep them restrained, he didn't know how you do it."

Michael snorted, "Sometimes I wonder...gotten used to the pain I guess, their size is an inconvenience around humans for one thing-" The archangel grunted as he slid off the bed and stood up, using the headboard for balance with one hand as the other pressed against his ribs, "And for another so many were afraid of angels it was just easier to keep them hidden."

"But now you're paying for it."

Noma scoffed before Michael could, stepping in the open door and taking his hand to undo the IV, "Paying for it is probably a bit too mild-ow...Alex come do this, it's a pain in the ass with this cast."

The blonde chuckled, taking over in carefully pulling the tape of Michael's arm so his unit mate could remove the needle, "Where's Ethan?"

"With Connors out on the porch, they got kicked out of the kitchen by Kate and everyone. Why?"

Alex nodded at Michael, "Think you can let your wings out for a bit? Probably wouldn't hurt as much if you did."

His mentor let out a weak laugh, already leaning against the blonde for support, "That isn't a bad idea, probably would help."

"Come on then."

Xxx

Stepping out the back door and seeing Connors sprawled out on the wooden steps with Ethan balancing on the railing, eased some of the edginess Michael couldn't seem to get rid of, bruises still marred their skin besides small cuts, and in Ethan's case he wasn't putting a lot of pressure on his left hip, but they were better...they were safe…

And so was Noma, even with the white cast as she moved a bucket to the ground in front of the railing Michael moved to lean against. The woman stood on the bucket so she was directly in front of him, smiling gently as the archangel paused before rolling his shoulders sharply.

Black feathers fell to the wooden deck even before the wings were completely outstretched, arching up sharply as they flexed.

The wings flapped gently, shaking loose residual tension and feathers as Noma moved her good hand to Michael's arm, rubbing the tense muscles when he grimaced.

"That's hurting you isn't it?"

He groaned, "Immensely...but I've had it worse…"

"Seriously?"

Michael nodded, "I've tried to do this shortly after breaking one of the bones, didn't end well…"

"I can imagine." She joked, holding up her cast to make her point, Michael winced softly.

"I'm sorry that angel hurt you."

"Meh...not the first time I've broken a bone, and probably won't be the last, and I'm sorry for lying about Kate...the senate...they were disbanding us almost instantly and even though the first Unit Six-Kate included, only lasted a couple weeks, we were a tight group. Kate almost didn't make it through surgery and then had an episode shortly after so we were all pretty nervous, then the captains came to us and said to go back to normal shifts and not worry about anything...that if Kate got better she could possibly test to be part of the tech teams or she'd get put into Vega's caste system and hope for the best. We faked her death so she could come home, she's like us...a fighter, and sticking her behind a desk or on the streets would have been the worst possible fate for her."

Again Michael nodded, this time in understanding as he idly flexed his wings behind his back, "I do not blame you, nor do I disagree, though given her circumstances I would have preferred you to bring the issue to me and not hide it behind everyone's backs."

Ethan hissed, "That was William's fault boss, he tried to find someway to get the information to you privately and wasn't able to in time, Kate was going to be moved from ICU to a regular floor and get assessed for a V-number at the same time we all had to go back to normal shifts, Dr. Rogers agreed to stage her death by saying her condition worsened and she succumbed to her injuries before Kate got moved, it was easier to hide her that way."

The archangel scoffed, shaking his head as he grimaced, wings trembling as the muscles spasmed all the way down the long bones. "There is no one at fault, you did the right thing, if not in a less than conventional way. It is rather beneficial considering she already seems willing to help you, with being so far from Vega you-we-might just need it."

"Not like I have anything else to do, I mean yeah I got some paperwork to catch up on, but hey that I can knock out in an hour."

Michael glanced over his shoulder at Kate stepping through the screen door, now in jeans and a tank top with her brown-auburn hair in a pony tail, add in the fact she was barefoot, it was a sharp contrast from the full black AAC uniform from last night that had obviously seen better days, and the tight military braid on her head. But there was still a fire in her green eyes that was wildly familiar to the archangel, yet out of reach.

"Would assisting take you away from your duties?" Michael asked gently, ignoring how Alex stiffened at his words.

Kate shrugged, "Yes and no, we're always bouncing around on shifts out here and to be honest this far into the forest there isn't a lot of action so I'm not missing much. If you need me, and want me, I'm here. Otherwise I can get ahold of any of the angels here in a matter of minutes, who by the way I'll introduce you all too soon so there's no gunfights in the living room."

Noma glanced at Connors and Ethan, both of the guys nodding before all three looked to Alex who seemed to be the only one against the idea, Michael was asking so they had help, and Kate was the logical choice, that and the archangel seemed likelier to trust a human at this point over his own siblings.

"Yeah sure...I'll think about it."

She shrugged, "Hey works for me, anyway, food's ready guys, figured you'd want it while it's hot."

"For that matter get it while it's still there, I know for a fact Ariel can eat a ton and I'm sure Gabriel can as well."

That voice Michael couldn't place right away, nor did he find himself able to look at the woman as his wings spasmed again, snapping out in pain and narrowly avoiding going through a window.

What he did see was Ethan and Connors jumping to their feet, saluting the newcomer as professionally as they could considering one was half on the stairs and other had fallen off the railing to stand up.

"Good evening ma'am."

Kate snorted loudly, "Oh brother...c'mon boys, let's eat before you apparently 'upset the Lady of Ridge'."

Ethan and Connors quickly followed her inside, the screen door slamming making Michael flinch slightly.

Noma suddenly barked a laugh, seeing the new woman's face and piecing it together, "Well damn...that explained a lot, you're Kate's mom."

"Yep, that little ball o' sunshine is all mine, kind of a bitch isn't she?"

Michael's eyes clenched shut as the woman laughed with Noma, hands gripping the railing tight. He missed Noma heading inside as well when Alex motioned for her to, catching something they both had been missing until now.

"Those wings look pretty rough, what you do, thread them through a shredder or something?"

Alex responded instead of Michael, choking back a snort, "Not exactly, pretty stiff and sore though."

"I can see that. I have an offer for you Archangel, but you need to look me in the eye first."

Michael couldn't do so for several minutes, the longer he listened to that voice that had started to drive him crazy with just a few words the harder it was to remain in control. Throw in the more upset he grew, the harder he was being kicked internally and it took Alex nudging his shoulder to get him to look up finally.

The Lady of the Ridge was stunning in her own right, sharp emerald eyes meeting his silver ones with a strength that burned in Kate's eyes, and in Michael's memories. Her auburn hair was pulled up off her neck into a formal bun with trailing curls down the back, leaving her (how fitting) blood red halter neck dress completely exposed as she stood with her hands on her hips in full confidence. Plus the gun holstered on a leather belt that sat on her hips too.

She was completely unrecognizable, yet her voice...what...it was driving him nuts…

Until she shifted marginally, and her necklace caught the sunlight and his attention.

A metal cross with a diamond center, and a broken swirl.

He gaped openly, wings as tense as he was, Michael couldn't speak...heck it felt like he couldn't breathe at this point as he turned to her better, realization crossing his face.

It was enough for her to smile, and that was all it took, "Hello Michael."

"Audrey."

* * *

 **Review Please!**

 **Short chapter, because the cliffhanger**


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Dominion_ , its locations, characters, plot, etc. I do own this crazy idea and a love for angels, and a few characters thrown in...  
**

 **Summary: Six weeks post 1x04 _The Flood_ , AU. Ever since Michal returned to Vega after being stabbed, some of the Corps soldiers noticed he wasn't always the stoic, aloof archangel Vega's known for years. And Alex is about to find out why. Also...William Whele has a secret to tell about a night that went normally to everyone else but was actually something much bigger.**

 **To caliaims: Thank you for the fave and follow!  
**

 **To wiccawoman: lol and about to get even more interesting with this chapter. Enjoy and thank you so much!**

 **To SpenceFTW: What do you mean 'what is up with Audrey?' Do you mean her formality? Eating pie...Gabriel...hmm all I can think of is the pudding in season one where he's complaining about it being from a can...yes, Noma on drugs is funny, and sweet moments are awesome. Hope you like this chapter! Thank you so much!**

 **To Sophik: (oh my gosh...long...lol) Hi! Was wondering where you were. Please read Chapter Four, Audrey is indeed alive. Hiccup-balls, I love it! It's ok, I'm just glad you got back to it and here's another one! No worries about the reviews lol, you more than make up for it.  
***Ch. 43: You REALLY don't like Becca do you? Wow...I'm speechless...as for her comeuppance, I changed my story line a little so that part changed too, but it is on it's way. Michael didn't let Gabriel retaliate because he was sick of bloodshed, that and it would look bad. Gabriel won't be judging because he's too close to the situation since he saw the torture through his siblings' eyes. lol your OC sounds awesome, and Levi was just at his wit's end and seeing humanity's supposed savior right after a massive battle...heck everyone was losing it. Like Michael and Alex said, the matter with Becca is up to angels, Alex might bear witness...ish, but even Michael might step back from it, he only found out through inferring the information, Eric and Max were the only humans who truly saw the evidence first hand. lol Arika is just awesome, and her and Uriel...total sass fest, that and yes, Alex isn't crazy enough to call an archangel a bitch, at leas not one as temperamental as Uriel.  
Ok yes, the blood oath affected Gabriel and Alex differently than Uriel and Noma, the tattoos hold a lot of secrets. And Yes, the siblings are awesome together, and Michael...he was just too tired, and still in front of everyone else at that point so he let Gabriel be, that and he was focused on Uriel who was leaving at the moment.  
***Ch. 44: Yeah, the brothers are awesome together, so natural and relaxed. lol not only with Gabriel, he's not the only archangel around now.. :) The tattoos doing _anything_ different, while not necessarily bad, is concerning. Gabriel's pain will be explained very soon, and why Michael wasn't, but that isn't a very happy topic so I won't spoil it.  
***Ch. 46: Cass has a mouth on her wow! lovely Latin my dear! Yes angel fight, out of shock mostly, that's too be explained as well. As is Ariel's temper. Though c'mon, given his history, Gabriel kinda deserved that...ok feather pillow would be awesome...just saying. Had to throw some humor in tense situation with Mack, and show that Michael is better with his unit than his own family right now. lol spoilers my dear, not answering the dad question just yet, read on...ok one spoiler, Ariel will be apart of the judgement of Becca. As for the rest...just going to have to be patient...ish...and read on, all of that is coming soon, so enjoy this new chapter and thank you so very much!  
**

 **P.S...wow...yes...super long review...but awesome! My health? Me? over due? pshh...heh...yeah...lol I'll try, but meh...writing is more fun, as is getting awesome reviews, you have no idea how happy that makes me to see the notifications.**

 ****NOTE: Surprise two of three is this chapter, the last one was surprise one with Audrey, hope you like this chapter...****

* * *

 **Chapter Forty Seven  
**

Xxx

"Audrey? Audrey Anderson?" Alex questioned, sounding almost in disbelief.

"Indeed." The Lady of the Ridge smiled wider, sashaying forward with the grace and elegance of a true leader. "Though according to your unit mates my name is _Lady_ Anderson, but that's just a formality."

"Formal was never your strong suit." Michael said, eyes locked on the woman.

"It became my strong suit when the original Red Ridge base was raided, driving us out of the Western Cradle and all the way out here for refuge. We merged with the existing settlement, and I was chosen as the leader a few years later."

Michael carefully reached a hand up, his fingers catching one of her curls and letting the long hair trail through his fingers.

"Beautiful."

The Lady smiled, demure and polite, "My thanks, what I cannot say is beautiful are your wings, the gloss is gone and you are shedding feathers, what happened?"

Alex snorted, "They've been restrained for too long."

"How long?"

Michael grimaced, "Since that day in the pool…"

"Michael, that was in February." Alex snapped.

She suddenly stiffened, emerald eyes flashing dangerously, "Excuse me?"

The soldier sighed, "Mid February, Michael had his wings out in the pool. No wonder you're in pain."

Red Ridge's leader set her jaw, eyes narrowed as she glared at Michael.

"What the fuckin' hell is wrong with you Michael?! If you haven't noticed, it's _May_! Two and a half months without letting your wings out?! Are you crazy?!"

"No, I'm pregnant." He deadpanned, glaring even though his eyes were watering at the familiar voice finally showing through.

"Well no shit Sherlock! God, you haven't changed a bit!"

"And yet somehow you have!" He shouted back, unable to stop the yell in his throat like he'd wanted to.

The Lady-no, _Audrey_ snorted, loud and entirely unladylike, and just like she used to twenty-six years ago. "Not as much as you seem to think, I still have no idea what I'm doing."

That was all it took, Michael tried to respond, but his throat closed up, tightening to the point it wasn't just hormones making his chest ache, it was emotions starting to make his head spin. Michael's eyes blurred from the tears, long overdue ones if he was truly honest with himself as he started to lift his arms when Audrey gave him a faint grin.

"God, I missed you-"

He couldn't breathe, couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't do anything-

Ok, scratch that, what he could do was cringe in pain as when he tried to take a step toward the woman, trying to hug her, his wings refused to bend, cramping to the point he almost yelled in pain as he grabbed the railing to stay on his feet.

Someone slid in front of him, grabbing his shoulders and helping him move to sit on the railing and lean back against one of the porch columns, it wasn't until the smaller hands moved to his wing joints did Michael realize it wasn't Alex.

Michael moaned against Audrey's neck as he just about fell forward, leaning against her shoulder as her hands rubbed the stiff joints and muscles. She moved his arms to her shoulders, letting his back stretch out better since he was hunched forward.

"Michael."

"Hmm?"

Audrey smirked, and he could hear it in her voice, "Hi."

The archangel laughed, it was weak and pained, but a laugh nonetheless, "Hi."

She chuckled, digging her knuckles into his back better before moving her hands to Michael's wings and rubbing the thick arches, earning another moan as Alex moved to sit against the column behind the woman.

"Damn you are tense, geez even the last time I messed with your wings they weren't this bad, and that was counting the fact I needed about a gallon of peroxide too."

Alex scoffed, "What for?"

"Michael ever tell you he cut off his wings?"

"Yeah? Then got them back."

Audrey nodded, not turning any from what she was doing when Michael tightened his arms around her slightly, growling against her shoulder in pain. "This idiot not only cut them off but stitched up the wounds by himself, and yes he got his wings back, but those slits grew infected and were a mess a few days later. Took Charlie and I three hours to clean his wings and his back completely, just about destroyed some of the primaries."

"They grew back." Michael murmured, barely loud enough to be heard but it was still said with a slight pout.

"Obviously you idiot; geez, your secondaries are just about shot-anyway, you did it again didn't you Michael?"

"Did what?

She growled at him, "You haven't been taking care of your wings again-"

"Little hard." Michael grumbled, shifting on his hips.

Audrey pulled back enough Michael had to look up, and got her hand slapped upside his head. He shook it slightly as the hand moved to his wings, combing her fingers through the feathers.

"All these years and you still don't ask for help, I told you twenty-six years ago you have to let people in...and what do you do?" She sighed, twitching a hand and Michael grunted, looking up to see her fingers dropping a handful of loose and broken feathers to the ground, "You ignored me, shut everyone out...and let this happen to your wings. What am I going to do with you?"

Michael wanted to respond, instead he cringed as her hands found a sore spot, face showing true emotions for the first time in a long time, the fact that the pain stayed in his eyes when he relaxed a little showed Audrey and Alex everything they needed to know. He started to respond, instead choking on air as one of his hands jerked to his side, wincing in pain.

"Damn…"

"Kicking?"

"I would say yes, but Gabriel's beatings hurt less so I doubt the answer is that simple."

Audrey snorted, "Oh honey...c'mon, your wings are a mess and they're only going to make you hurt more. There's a bath downstairs with your name on it."

"Audrey…" Michael moaned, "I can barely move let alone bend, do you really think trying to clean my wings is going to work?"

The Lady of the Ridge flashed a wide smile, one that made Alex relax at the sincerity (and attitude) in the green gaze, to Michael the smile earned a soft huff as the archangel rolled his eyes, finally relaxing into the woman's arms completely. Audrey snickered as he sighed against her shoulder, "Who said anything about you doing any of it?"

Xxx

The basement of the cabin was probably the most impressive part of it, well besides the metal shutters and tin roof that wasn't made out of tin, but some metal that was kind of hard to pronounce. At least to Alex it was impressive. Spread out all through parts of Red Ridge, were cabins, some simple, others extreme. This one used to be part of a Resort or whatever, an executive lodge. And had barely needed any modifications due to the luxury of the spa-like bathing area that was fed by a natural hot spring. Currently, Alex was relaxing under the shower jets, letting the hot water ease his own aches. It took some getting used to, the shower stall that is, after a bit of experimenting with the nozzles, he realized why it was so complicated and yet familiar.

Only because he'd barely seen a half-ass version in Michael's suite in the Stratosphere, the showers had all been altered for angels...which explained the varying heights of the jets and the hose attachments.

And it also explained the faint, out of breath hisses of pain he kept hearing over the water. The tub, if it could be called that, was more of a small pool, a couple of the corners had underwater seats with water jets, while the other end was simple steps. At the moment though, it was where Audrey had all but dragged Michael, making him change into swim shorts while she (literally, Alex heard shredding fabric) ripped her tight dress off and found a bathing suit so she could join him and get his wings clean.

By the time Alex was finished enjoying the hot water and had dried off, he found Audrey had left him clean clothes, aka shorts, boxers, and a t-shirt; but still, clean was better than his old ones. The soldier dressed in all but the shirt, carrying it with him to the more open area and finding Michael half asleep in the water.

Audrey must have finished with Michael's wings already, the black feathers gleamed even underwater where they were drifting stretched out. The archangel himself was laying back against Audrey sitting on the side, the woman running her hand up and down one of the wing arches right at the base, the other kept Michael from sliding off her.

"So...see if I got this, besides the obvious whole seven months pregnant thing-bravo by the way, for not murdering anyone-"

Michael snorted softly, not opening his eyes as Alex sat down on the edge of the tub and let his feet dangle in the water.

"You conceived in late October and have absolutely no idea how?"

That earned a nod, "And the fetus is entirely human, technically not even mine."

Audrey opened her mouth a couple times before just giving up and closing it, shrugging in both disbelief and acceptance. "Ok, ya got me, I got nothing."

Michael openly chuckled at that, a faint smile stretching across his face, "You? Speechless?"

"Hey!"

He chuckled again, ignoring her light slap to his bare chest as he shifted, letting his head rest on her shoulder better.

The woman looked up to Alex, smiling kindly, "Damn those tattoos are still weird looking, they were when you had them Michael, and just as weird on Jeep too."

"The only difference is Alex can actually read them." Michael said quietly, stifling a yawn, barely.

"Well, that's good, that was kinda the point of all this huh? Mind if I ask if you've gotten anywhere with them?"

Alex shrugged, "Kinda, but not really at the same time, though it would be easier to talk when Michael's not falling asleep on us."

Audrey chuckled, shifting her arms when Michael flexed his wings a little to be comfortable, and almost hum sliding from the archangel as he sighed in contentment.

"Most comfortably I've been in awhile, for once not in pain…"

"Not even getting kicked?" Alex asked gently, earning a grin.

"No, not at all…" Michael shifted again, stretching a leg out better, "I could stay like this forever."

Audrey hummed gently, moving a hand to rub Michael's back while he was comfortable enough for her to do so, "Just because the water's warm now doesn't mean it stays that way, not in this tub, the Grand Lodge, or whatever it's name is-"

"You live there and you don't know its name?"

"Hush Michael, anyway, _that_ tub refreshes water constantly, that one you could sleep in, but not this one. Besides, it's just the warm water making you relax, hence no kicking or pain. Water works wonders during pregnancy, especially the last trimester. Hell if it weren't for the fact she came early, I would have had a water birth to deliver Kate." Audrey finished with a smirk, Alex smiled, then chuckled as Michael's brow furrowed in confusion.

"A what?"

"Water birth, get to relax through most of the labor process in a nice warm tub...with jets…" Michael interrupted her with a chuckle, "And if compatible, some people can deliver in the water-says it's better for the baby to transition."

That earned a full out snort from Michael, the archangel coughing a little into a yawn as he shifted in the water, "That wouldn't be wise then...too many complications in this pregnancy, I can't imagine what the actual birth will be like...besides _painful_."

Audrey hummed, digging her knuckles into Michael's back a bit harder, the archangel grimaced before sighing in relief, face relaxing again as she finally spoke, "It doesn't have to be-"

"I can't use the drugs," Michael snapped, surprising both Audrey and even Alex at his tone, Michael sighed, "It's already been discussed with…" He trailed off a moment, swallowing thickly, "With the doctor...unless I have a C-section, drugs aren't an option during labor."

"Doesn't mean it has to hurt like hell Michael," Audrey said, voice firm, "Even if you can't deliver in the water, it sure as hell will make you feel better for awhile. What else is comfortable? Or helps?"

Michael shrugged, "Walking...sometimes helps...pillows...just depends I guess."

She finally nodded, "We can work with that-"

" _We_?"

"Mhm...what, you think I was just going to let you do this alone? C'mon Michael, I'm your friend, or at least I used to be. Why wouldn't I help anyway I can?"

Michael tried to speak, and Alex sighed softly as he gave up, letting the past few days finally hit him as he cracked, the tears finally spilled over from the stress and grief...and fear…

It's no wonder the archangel was breaking, heck Connors and Ethan had been talking about how long it took for Michael to cave once they got relatively settled. Finding Audrey, someone who Alex had seen instantly made Michael upset for the simple fact that she was living proof of an assumed mistake on his part...Michael had officially hit his limit.

One of the times Alex had been up, having gone looking for food while Michael and Noma slept in the bedroom, he'd gotten caught up a bit with Connors from Kate. Riesen and Whele had met with the Lady of the Ridge almost immediately, and hadn't left anything out about the attack on Vega, why they were here seeking refuge, and about Michael...

Which explained why she hadn't said anything to him, just accepting it, considering there were angels here already, she was probably used to surprises. Though this probably topped her list if Alex had to guess.

Audrey hummed softly, breaking his thoughts as Michael started shaking, "Oh honey...c'mere, it's ok…"

She made Michael turn around to hug her better, letting his wings flex in the water as they wrapped around her. The archangel clung to her desperately, obviously glad there was someone familiar here as it all came crashing down. The sobbing was more in relief at this point, the let down as things got a little brighter after so much chaos.

"This hasn't been easy for you huh?"

The fact that Michael shook his head was enough for Audrey to close her eyes in realization, humming softly as she rubbed Michael's shoulders, "It's ok...it's ok honey...you're just tired, it gets better I promise...hey Alex?"

The blonde looked up, nodding when Audrey jerked her chin towards the stairs and the still present offer of food waiting, she could see the stress still in his eyes, and as much as he'd want to help, it wouldn't do any good at this point. Alex left after Michael keened softly into Audrey's neck, holding on tighter as she hummed soothingly, the quiet song softening the sobs and easing the shaking.

She was right, Alex needed to leave, and get food since he was truly starving now. As much as it hurt to see Michael in such pain, at least he wasn't alone.

And judging by Gabriel's rich laughter echoing from the kitchen as Alex topped the stairs, Michael wouldn't be ever again...

Xxx

It _hurt_...almost too much...yet the hurt eased as he let it take over, no longer hiding it and making himself worse because of it.

"Talk to me…"

That took a minute to understand and then another to comply, but once Michael started he couldn't stop, coughing as he spoke almost too fast to be coherent. He sure as heck fit his name right then, the flood of words would be enough to overwhelm anyone, Audrey took it all in...everything...from Michael's pain in hearing who of Unit Six was MIA or unlisted...all the way back to Michael's agony when he'd had to leave Audrey behind all those years ago, how much it had hurt to see her eyes. She listened silently, holding him tight to her and keeping them upright so that his wings wrapped around her half in and half out of the water wouldn't be crushed against the tub side if she leaned back. Only once did she shift, tensing when Michael told her about Becca…

Michael was exhausted and slumped against her, finally spent to the point he was lucky he hadn't passed out, having let everything go that he'd kept hidden for so long...he was just numb…

Audrey let him rest in silence for a moment, jaw clenching as Michael sat up enough to look at her when after mulling things over she tensed in his arms, "That _bitch_!"

He laughed….a bit hysterically and out of place, but it was loud and full as Audrey hugged him again, chuckling herself before shifting back again so Michael could sit up properly, wings flexing in the water.

"It'll be ok...it's gonna be ok...it's rough and hard….but it will get better, you're not alone in this Michael, you never have been and never will be." Her face was sincere, firm, everything the Lady of the Ridge should be, in control, confident, and strong.

A true smile crossed his face as Michael shook out his wings, cracking his neck as the black feathers stretched high above them before folding against his back neatly, the muscles pleasantly warm and no longer hurting. "No...I am not-"

The low grunt that slid from his throat made Audrey snicker, smooth face crinkling into a smirk that held a few more laugh lines than it had twenty-six years ago, but still as happy and vibrant as Michael remembered.

"But I am apparently hungry if the assaulting is any hint." Michael muttered, rubbing at his side briefly and letting the hand rest on his stomach.

"Well good thing I make a mean lasagna, let's get you dried off...all of you." Audrey smirked again as her eyes first flicked to Michael's swollen stomach, then up to his wings as he shook them out lightly, spraying water all over them both. "Get some food into you and then back to bed, you need to rest."

He smiled, "That I'll agree to."

Xxx

Michael couldn't bite back the chuckle as he pulled the large tank top over his head, sighing contently as it fell comfortably over his torso. Apparently Audrey's offer to help him with his wings hadn't been just spur of the moment, considering not only had the bath been full already but she had a set of clothes already downstairs waiting for him. She wasn't kidding when she said food and then back to bed, having grabbed a tank top and loose sleep pants instead of altered jeans. Michael welcomed it, still tired to the core but at least he was actually hungry now instead of continuously nauseous.

Dressed in jeans and a tank top herself, Audrey was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs when he finally left the private side room he'd changed in. Drying his wings had taken surprisingly little time since he'd consented to letting her blow dry them...that had itched like _mad_.

"Now that is the Audrey I remember." He teased, smiling at her grin that included her tongue sticking out at him impishly.

"Gimme a break, I got the call yesterday that you guys were coming in to the hospital and I had Riesen on his way to me. I threw on that dress for appearances only and I'm glad I did. Rebecca Thorn is a piece of work, but that meeting was productive at least…."

Michael's eyebrow rose slightly in question, but she shook her head, smirking devilishly instead, "Nope! Not another word on that, not until tomorrow anyway. Tonight is food and then bed."

"You seem rather insistent on getting me to sleep." Michael griped, but it was half-hearted as he followed her up the stairs again, taking his time as his ankles protested faintly at the upward movement.

Audrey snorted, "More like I know for a fact you need it, it might have been over twenty years Michael, but I can see that you're tired still. You don't function well when running on fumes."

"Neither do you, unless you've added alcohol back into your routine."

She grimaced, sticking her tongue back out at him again as they paused at the top of the stairs so Michael could rest a moment, wincing more than he wanted to admit. His allusion to her 'rebellious youth' as he'd called it shortly after they arrived in Red Ridge's camp site didn't go unnoticed, and she groaned a little at his sharp gaze. Yes, Audrey hadn't exactly been a well-behaved child, and she hadn't been unfamiliar with both cigarettes and alcohol by the time Michael first met her.

"Don't give me that look, I was clean until my twenty-first birthday, it was two months after I got named leader of Red Ridge anyway and I was overwhelmed and losing it. Got shit faced plastered four nights in a row...and had three different guys…"

Michael sighed softly, letting a bit of disappointment flicker across his face for her to see, shaking his head when Audrey merely crossed her arms in defiance, pure strong-willed defiance that had allowed her to stand up to him and Gabriel all those years ago.

"And that's how I got Kate, still haven't a frickin' idea who her dad is, but meh...I love her anyway."

"She suits you."

Audrey smiled, a true one that Michael didn't see on many, he'd seen it on Charlie though, when looking at Alex...Audrey's smile though quirked into a funny grimace, "Yet she drives me insane...oh well, such is parenthood."

The archangel snorted softly, his own hand drifting to where he could feel a foot or a fist trailing back and forth in the same spot for no reason other than to be moving. Audrey chuckled at the distant look his eyes got, drawing his focus back to the present.

"C'mon you, let's see if there's any food left."

Michael echoed his chuckle when his stomach growled, slightly muffled but enough Audrey was biting her lip ahead of him to save him his dignity.

Xxx

The kitchen was a mix of sound between laughing and passing plates, but Michael didn't get the chance to see the crowd gathered just yet, pausing in the hallway as Alex stormed out suddenly.

"Alex-"

"Don't!" The blonde flinched back from his touch, eyes pained as he pulled away, "Just...I can't do this right now."

Michael nodded, seeing how tense Alex was and letting go of his shoulder. The chosen one turned away, stalking down the hall and disappearing out the door to the porch. As much as he wanted to ensure Alex was alright, Audrey's hand on his arm stopped Michael from following.

Something in her eyes made him decide to let it be, whatever was bothering Alex, it was in the kitchen and Michael decided he would rather face it first before seeing just why Alex was so upset.

At first glance, the kitchen was relatively fine, Audrey stepped past Michael leaning on the doorway to fix plates for them, nudging Gabriel leaning against the counter with a teasing smile. The archangel went back to chatting with Ariel quietly, smiling brightly as his sister murmured something in his ear.

Michael turned away from the pair, relaxing a little at how calm his siblings were. Instead he looked to the table, where those left of unit six had gathered with Kate, William Whele, and another man, all enjoying the meal, and there was still food left too which was impressive.

Connors flashed the archangel a smile, "Hey boss, you're going to love this, Lady Anderson is an amazing cook."

Audrey tossed her head back and laughed, setting another plate of rolls on the table, "Alright smart ass, flattery doesn't get you out of helping with the dishes, and my name is Audrey. That 'lady' bit is only for show and those with sticks up their asses. No offense William."

"None taken, and thank you for allowing me to join you tonight."

She snorted loudly, "Allow? What is this the Buckingham palace? Honey you tagged a long so you could avoid the arguing at the lodge and so you could come see Kate."

"Ok you got me."

Michael snorted, shaking his head at her mouth before glancing at the chuckling man across from Ethan, something wasn't right…didn't help his back was to the archangel and even though his memory was sharp, Michael wasn't good at telling people apart if he could only see the back of their head.

Either way, Michael simply smiled gently when Ethan looked up, the soldier taking a sip from his bottle of beer before speaking, "Umm so Alex is a bit upset."

"I noticed, care to explain why?"

William choked on his mouthful of food, hunching forward and needing Ethan to bang on his back to help him breathe.

Audrey huffed, refilling his water glass, "Smooth kid, way to be subtle." She smacked the unknown man's shoulder, "Hello? Do something!"

He held his hands up as if in ignorance, shrugging a bit.

Michael simply narrowed his eyes slightly as Ethan met his gaze again, earning a grimace from the soldier who for once appeared rather speechless.

"Michael...you might wanna sit down."

All the archangel did was raise an eyebrow in wait, but Ethan didn't speak further, instead the man with the rugged brown hair and flannel shirt stood up, wiping his hands on his napkin before turning to face Michael fully.

He had to take a moment before gaping openly, eyes wide as his voice let out the one name he'd thought he'd never say again.

"Jeep."

* * *

 **Review Please!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Dominion_ , its locations, characters, plot, etc. I do own this crazy idea and a love for angels, and a few characters thrown in...  
**

 **Summary: Six weeks post 1x04 _The Flood_ , AU. Ever since Michal returned to Vega after being stabbed, some of the Corps soldiers noticed he wasn't always the stoic, aloof archangel Vega's known for years. And Alex is about to find out why. Also...William Whele has a secret to tell about a night that went normally to everyone else but was actually something much bigger.**

 **To Rayven Lilith Sky: Thank you for the fave!  
**

 **To Mina: Muwhahahaha! Yet another cliffy! I am serious. :D Audrey was kind of a given at this point with Red Ridge, but Jeep, heh all will be explained in this chapter and the next one as well. Read on and enjoy! Thank you so much!**

 **To wiccawoman: No! Don't let the cliffy's kill you! How else would you read it? lol Thank you so much!  
**

 **To Pam: Wow seems to be a very common word lol. Yes, he was supposed to be dead, but is alive, and all shall be explained :D And Yes, Audrey is from Legion, her fate was partially discussed in Chapter Four in a flashback/dream. Thank you so much! I LOVE reviews!**

 **To SpenceFTW: Yes, Audrey is from the movie Legion, and she is mentioned in a flashback/dream in Chapter Four. Michael hasn't seen her since just after Alex was born. While technically a canon character, I've adapted her a little bit :) As for Jeep, yeah that's probably one of my biggest surprises in this fic, I just couldn't believe the show killed him so I fixed it. Audrey is a spitfire, and very protective and compassionate so you're probably right about the smacking. Alex was just at his breaking point-seeing his dad-and needed to get away, even pulling away from Michael, he was more upset in general than at the archangel anyway. And yes, Michael can't deal with anything like yet right now. Thank you so much!  
**

 **To Sophik: I'm a little stunned...a short review...wow...lol anywho...Alex was hitting his breaking point period, and Jeep was the last straw. All shall be explained as for Jeep being alive, read on please! Audrey and Michael are just very old friends, well old for Audrey, but a close friend to Michael who he feels like he's wronged by leaving all those years ago and then never contacted her again. AS for Becca, most of her fate is about to be decided very shortly. Not this chapter or the next, but ch. 50 for sure, I ended up rewriting big chunks of this part of the story. Thank you so much for your review!  
**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty Eight  
**

Xxx

 _May 6th, 2040_

 _12:45am_

Xxx

"...think I should…"

"No, that's the last thing you need to do right now."

"Then what?"

"Let him be, he needs time…"

"Time...not something that's in grand supply around here huh?"

Alex did everything he could to not hear the conversation, but snippets still made it to his ears from where he'd retreated to from the kitchen, having wandered out to the back deck so to get fresh air. He didn't know...he felt hurt...shocked ...confused...frustrated…

He was just blank...he truly didn't know what to do, or even where to begin to figure out the tightness in his chest, the only clear thing was...he had nothing to go on.

Didn't even have Michael for that matter, judging by the lack of yelling from the kitchen the archangel had either been stunned into silence or accepted what he found. Alex just couldn't do that…

It was one thing to lose comrades in training or minor attacks, it was another to lose his unit mates in an all out battle and not know their fates…

To flee from said battle, and come to a point of safety where things might just start looking up...that was a relief.

Only to be shattered when he found his dad alive and well, sitting at the kitchen table like there was nothing wrong with the situation.

Alex wasn't sure how long he remained outside and away from everyone else, right around sunset Jeep Hanson left the cabin and climbed into his rumbling old truck, leaving entirely after Ariel flew off to the west. Sometime after that, Kate and Connors went around the house and locked down the metal shutters over the windows, leaving the back door open for Alex, but not speaking when they passed him.

Probably a good thing, he couldn't guarantee his mood right now, and no one else deserved to feel as bad as he did. It must have been late by the time he stepped back inside with a heavy sigh, trekking to the back of the house first.

William Whele was in one of the single person rooms, supposed to be for an on-site commanding officer, now it served as a guest room. Across from him was the other single room, and even with the heavy door shut tight Alex could hear Gabriel's deep snoring, and understood why Michael had once compared Ethan's to it. A train was quieter compared to the archangel, not that Alex had any point of reference but Gabriel was a bit ridiculous.

The only occupied soldiers' room (the other looked like an angel had crashed through it...and judging by the feathers all over the floor that's probably exactly what happened) held Alex's unit and Kate, all of them sound asleep on separate beds. Even Noma, guess she took the last prescribed pain pill after all.

But instead of the largest bed in the room being occupied, the queen was empty, no sleeping archangel.

Which once Alex moved to the doorway between the kitchen and living room he found why.

Alex found the living room quiet and dark except for the TV playing an old black and white movie with the volume turned completely off. The screen cast a strange silver glow over the room and the long sectional couch that had two occupants.

Michael's sleeping face looked...ok Alex wanted to kick himself for thinking 'angelic'...peaceful, under the TV's silver light, except for the dark circles still under his eyes even as he slept. Audrey didn't seem to care he was asleep on the pillow in her lap, continuously letting her fingers comb through his hair absently while she watched the silent film.

"If it's any consolation, Michael didn't know either."

"Huh?"

Audrey turned her head a little to see him, nodding for him to come in further, "Michael didn't know about Jeep either, hell, apparently no one in Vega did besides those who got him out."

Alex set his jaw, letting his hands ball into his fists as he closed his eyes, "Like I said about the tattoos," He glanced back to her, "We'll talk about this later."

She shrugged, but nodded in understanding, never ceasing her fingers on Michael's head, even as the archangel abruptly sighed in his sleep and rolled onto his back, one of his legs sliding off the edge of the couch. That apparently wasn't enough to wake him, and he remained oblivious to Alex settling across the room in one of the arm chairs.

"Poor thing...completely exhausted." Audrey murmured, effectively changing the topic to something that was much safer.

And to Alex, easier.

"At least he fell asleep, didn't think he was going to." She continued, smiling a little when Michael tipped his head towards her hand when she started to pull away.

Alex grunted as she went back to rubbing her fingers through Michael's hair, effectively soothing away the lines that had started to reappear on the archangel's face. "He sleeps better with someone nearby."

"No, he sleeps better with someone he trusts."

The soldier's brow furrowed in confusion, and Audrey sighed softly, "Something I've learned from Ariel and everyone, and from Michael years ago. Angels don't sleep, not like people do. When they truly rest, their bodies and minds completely shut down to recover and rest, very little can wake them up without setting off a bomb. They don't do this often, hell Ariel doesn't do it at all around humans. But, if they do manage to sleep-really sleep-it's only because they utterly trust whoever is with them to keep them safe while they rest."

She sighed again, eyes locked on Michael sleeping peacefully, "He's not asleep Alex, not truly, if I move too much or one of us speaks too loudly he'll be awake in an instant."

"Probably not, he's not quite at full speed right now."

"Besides the exhaustion and pregnant part? What more is there?"

"Michael tell you about his surgery a couple months ago?"

Audrey nodded, "The one to stop the internal bleeding, damn lucky he didn't miscarry then."

Alex huffed, "The doctor had been doing blood tests all the way through this for Michael's safety, and after the surgery, Michael had basically lost his 'grace', at least that's what Gabriel called it."

Now Audrey visibly winced, and her sigh was more in frustration this time, "That explains a lot of things actually, but doesn't change what I said, heck even you just being in the room and Michael's more relaxed."

"How so?"

"His hands."

Alex followed her gaze, brow furrowing in confusion. One of Michael's hands was at his side, the other was resting at the top of the growing swell of his stomach, completely calm and relaxed.

"Yeah?"

Audrey smirked a little, "Before you came in, Michael was on his side and his hands were balled into fists. Less than a minute later and he's spread out better and not as tense. I've been sitting here with him for a couple hours, he fell asleep tense and remained that way until you were here. Like I said, doesn't sleep well if it's not someone he trusts."

"Thought you'd be on that list."

That earned another wince, and Audrey shook her head, "I might be one of the people, but it's been a long time since Michael and I have been together, that and he's probably mad at me for the same reason you are."

"Mad at you?"

She quirked an eyebrow at him, shifting so she could stretch out better since Michael wasn't likely going to be happy if she tried to get up. "I was one of the people who helped fake Jeep's death."

Xxx

 _3:27am_

Xxx

This time the back section of the porch wasn't empty when Alex retreated to it again, needing the space to cool down internally since he really didn't want to wake up Michael.

Kate had woken up and was now just chilling on the railing, petting a dark tabby cat on her lap as Alex stepped outside again.

"Missed you at dinner, there's probably food in the fridge if you want any."

Alex shook his head, not looking at her as he leaned on another section of railing and stared at the trees around the cabin.

"Don't think I can eat."

"Yeah?"

"Think I'm gonna be sick."

Kate hummed soothingly, at least she might have though it was, Alex heard the noise as grating and annoying. "I can understand that, not easy to find something like-"

"Like your father back from the grave after you watched his body burn? Felt him bleed out in your arms?"

She grimaced, "Ok, maybe not exactly that, but I know what it's like to get sucker punched in the gut without ever being touched. Throwing up might make things easier to deal with if you really wanted to."

Alex shuddered, growling softly as the staff sergeant stood up and came closer, her boots tapping on the porch boards.

"Alex-"

"Don't, I don't want to hear it, not from you."

Kate sighed, "First thing, if not from me, then go find Jeep yourself, but don't drag the rest of down into a sulking party with you. And second, I was going to suggest going for a run or sparring or something to clear your head and get some sleep."

Now Alex snorted, "Go running, at night, in the woods?"

"You'd be surprised, there's a couple mile long trail that loops out that way," Kate waved off behind the house vaguely, "But if not that, like I said sparring."

The blonde growled again, truly turning to face her with anger burning in his eyes even in the dim light of the moon through the trees, "And who in the hell would be willing to spar with me at three in the morning? Besides, if you haven't figured it out, my training out does most people and-"

Alex grunted as Kate's elbow rammed him in the gut suddenly, by the time he straightened up she was back to standing casually against the railing as if she hadn't moved at all.

"Some training, that was a cheap ass blow and you know it. Gotta say I'm not too impressed by Vega's _Elite_ Guard right about now-"

Kate trailed off with a grunt as Alex tackled her, both of them going over the porch railing and crashing to the ground five feet below.

When asked about this impromptu fight later, Alex would fully admit it was his breaking point being reached and everything just boiling over. Like Michael with Audrey, Alex just couldn't take it anymore and needed an outlet...but instead of crying it out with a friend.

He was going to beat the shit out of his only available option.

Xxx

 _8:12am_

Xxx

Michael groaned softly as he finally opened his eyes, blinking in the light peeking through the curtains on the living room windows. Must be morning then if the metal shutters were open already.

That and the room smelled distinctly of frying bacon so someone was preparing breakfast. And the archangel was fully intending on enjoying eating-

Well...if he could sit up…

Noma chuckled from where Audrey had been sitting last night, the women apparently having switched places at some point. The sergeant smirked as he tipped his head back enough to see her, sighing in defeat once it became clear there was little chance he was sitting up let alone standing on his own.

"Thought you didn't sleep on your back anymore."

Michael grinned, "Thought so too, but for once it didn't hurt."

"Hey take it when you can, the third trimester isn't known for comfort."

The archangel smiled at that, reaching for the back of couch to use as leverage, that failed and he grunted softly as he laid back again, "No it is not, but it is known for eating more which I'd much rather do than remain laying here."

"Is that a request for help?" She teased, already standing as Michael rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"If you wouldn't mind."

Noma smiled, turning so Michael was grabbing her good arm before she pulled him to a sitting position when he rocked upright, making sure he was stable before letting go, "Mind-no...laughing at you for flopping around like a fish before you actually asked me-yes."

That earned a faint glare, "Sergeant-"

She simply stuck her tongue out at him, chuckling as Michael shook his head in annoyance, it wasn't worth fighting over, Noma was just being herself, teasing because she felt good, she knew Michael felt better, and because why not?

Besides the obvious superior officer and archangel part...but Michael would much rather Noma tease than to not here her happy. Or not at all if she was…

Again Michael shook his head, this time to stop the still very there emotions and thoughts that threatened to break his shaky control, Noma let him take his time, offering her hand when he went to stand up and being ignored. Even with sleeping on his back most of the night, Michael felt rather fine and stood up smoothly. The hand that went to his back was more habit than anything else, and to ensure he didn't lose his balance as he followed the sergeant to the kitchen.

Food was ready like he'd hoped, Ethan was pulling the final pieces of bacon off the frying pan as he paused in the doorway. But that's not what made Michael stop in the first place…

It was seeing Alex sitting at the far end of the table, shirtless, still half covered in dirt, and having a gash on his shoulder be cleaned and stitched up by a rather irritated looking Audrey. Kate was at the other end of the table, not much cleaner compared to Alex and holding an ice pack to her face.

Both looked like they'd gone five rounds with a couple eight balls and lost, minus the not-dead part but Michael wasn't exactly concerned about that, he was much more interested in how the hell the two soldiers ended up like this.

Before he could ask though, Jeep entered the kitchen from the side room that held the cabin's pantry, refrigerator, and the large freezer, handing another ice pack to Kate and setting two more in front of Alex. The blonde took one and held it to the side of his jaw, closing his eyes in relief before grunting as Audrey tugged on the thread.

Jeep sighed loudly, "How in the hell did you two manage to do this?"

"She started it." Alex griped, glaring at Kate with one eye, the other was still in the process of turning colors from bruising.

"Yep!" Kate snapped, "Totally started it, but you didn't have to keep going."

"Your idea!"

"To spar! Not to beat the shit out of you!"

"Like you could beat me-"

"Enough!" Jeep slammed a fist down on the table between them, considering Audrey's hands were full with stitching up Alex's shoulder. "I don't care who started it, I just care _why_ it happened in the first place."

Alex clammed up, refusing to even look at Jeep now, Kate sighed, looking to her mother when Audrey looked up long enough to glare at her daughter.

The Lady of the Ridge understood even if Jeep didn't, huffing through her nose as she finished what she was doing and quickly wrapped gauze over the stitches and around Alex's torso.

"Jeep."

"What?"

"Go grab my bag, it's in the back."

"Why?"

"Because I said so...Gabriel!"

The archangel's voice replied from the back of the cabin, sounding only half awake, "What?!"

"C'mon! We're leaving!"

He sighed loudly, " _Fine_."

Audrey rolled her eyes at his tone, but kept quiet as she shoved the other ice pack to Alex, pointing at his leg as she headed off to find her shoes. The blonde nodded a little, using his free hand to hold the ice pack against his leg that Michael could now see was propped up on the adjacent chair and sporting bandages around his knee.

The archangel wanted to ask what happened, especially when Alex finally glanced up at him and managed a faint grin, it couldn't have been too bad if he also managed to grin at Kate too. Instead Michael let out a soft sigh, narrowing his eyes a touch at Alex in reprimand before moving forward to take the plate Ethan was offering. Alex wisely ducked his gaze when Michael stepped past him.

Jeep however wasn't going to remain silent, stepping aside for the archangel but turning once he paused at the counter to fill his plate.

"Michael-"

"No."

If the man heard the severity in Michael's tone, he ignored it, tensing slightly as he took a step closer. Ethan tensed in response since he was apparently the only one seeing Michael's hand tighten on his plate to the point it might just crack soon.

"Just listen to me-"

The archangel didn't growl, didn't yell, didn't show any outward signs of anger, Michael just set his plate down and leaned on the counter, turning just enough for Jeep to see the fire in his eyes. "I said no, I will not hear this from you right now. I suggest you leave with Audrey, at the very least ensure General Riesen is aware you are here."

Jeep looked like he was about to argue, then decided against it, finally looking away with a sigh as he nodded.

Michael went back to what he was doing, turning his back to Jeep entirely as Audrey returned with William behind her coming to get food.

"Ibuprofen is in the bathroom up here in the cabinet, nothing stronger in any of you other than Noma, got it?"

Both Kate and Alex nodded in understanding, Kate wincing as the motion apparently hurt, grinning painfully as Audrey leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"Love ya my pain in the ass kid."

"Back atcha bitch mother."

Michael snorted softly at the endearments, sitting down next to Alex and nodding at Gabriel as the half awake archangel stalked through the kitchen. Jeep smartly followed him and Audrey out, and only when there was a distinct lack of truck noises did Michael turn to watch out the window.

The two humans instead were mounting horses, settling into the saddles while Gabriel spread his wings. Audrey spurred her mount on first, but not before slugging Jeep in the shoulder, earning a glare that changed into concern when Jeep glanced back at the house and met Michael's gaze through the glass.

Personally, Michael took a small bit of pleasure in the hurt on the man's face before he rode off, but it was just a little before the archangel turned back to his breakfast.

Alex was watching him carefully, and it wasn't until Michael actually looked down at his plate and realized the soldier had snuck his toast off the plate unseen.

Michael glared, "Give."

The blonde swallowed his mouthful, "You really want it back right now?"

Instead Michael pointed at the counter, "Toast. Now."

"And me with a messed up leg…"

A growl slid from Michael's throat as Ethan dropped into the chair beside him, Michael wasn't swayed one bit, "You did that to yourself."

"What part of 'she started it' does no one understand?" The soldier griped, but Alex did finally get up, grimacing a little and limping off his leg, but grabbed the plate of toast and set it in front of Michael.

Michael didn't reply, simply taking two pieces and making a rather awkward sandwich on his plate and beginning to eat it. The silence that settled over the kitchen was pleasant, all of them eating calmly and without issue, until Kate suddenly snorted, trying to stifle her laughter with a hand over her mouth and still failing. It didn't help everyone turned to look at her.

"Sorry...Alex you've got mud on the tip of your nose...you look like a puppy." Kate explained, still trying to stifle the laughter and failing horribly.

Everyone's gaze turned to Alex, sure enough there was dirt smeared right on the end of his nose, not that there wasn't dirt in other places but that spot was funny.

Connors scoffed softly, "I vote Kate and Alex do the dishes then get cleaned up, as amusing as the two of them are, I am _not_ cleaning up dirt all over the cabin."

"I second the motion." Ethan piped up, earning a sigh from William.

"That is not how you vote."

"Close enough."

Michael chuckled softly, "I would prefer the two of them shower _before_ they clean the kitchen, considering dirt on clean plates defeats the point of washing them in the first place."

"See! That's why you're in charge!"

The archangel's hand with the fork in it dropped as he turned slightly, "Sgt. Banks how many pills did you take this morning?"

Noma laughed, "None actually, at least none of the Vicodin, slept _really_ good last night."

"Cuz you took the pills _last night_." Kate taunted.

"Yep!"

They all laughed, returning to eating only this time with actual conversation, light and content. That was until Ethan's shifting next to Michael finally got on the archangel's nerves.

Michael sighed, setting his fork down entirely and resting his elbows on the table, rubbing at his eyes with both hands, "William."

"Yes?"

"Dare I ask how you managed get a second body outside of Vega's walls, without physically doing it yourself considering I was present at the funeral _you_ were conducting?"

Alex tensed slightly at his words, but didn't stop William when the former Principate sighed softly.

"The same way with Kate, faked the death. Roan attacking wasn't planned at all, it was just the catalyst that set of a chain of things." He explained, sounding genuinely guilty as he glanced back and forth between Michael and Alex.

"He wasn't really dead," Kate piped up, "Archangel, do you remember the plan you and Jeep came up with twenty years ago? If no other way could be found to transfer the tattoos from Jeep to Alex, Jeep would find a way to medically stop his heart long enough for the markings to move bodies and then be revived."

"And you know this how?"

Kate shrugged, "My mom is the one who provided Jeep with the drug that can slow a heart down so far it's bordering on dead, stops beating and in turn slow bleeding down too."

Noma shifted abruptly, "That's why there wasn't any blood on the bunker floor."

"Exactly, Jeep didn't bleed out, he went comatose. Roan hit his abdomen but nothing major, the knife glanced off the armor he had under his shirt anyway. Jeep just stupidly bit down on the capsule in his mouth at the same time and screwed himself over."

Michael sighed, " I wish he would have told me he managed to get the drug."

Kate's brow furrowed, "You didn't know? Seriously?"

Alex shook his head, "No, why would we? I told you last night, I thought he bled to death in my arms, how would I know about this so called 'plan'?"

"Jeep left a note, William didn't you hand it over after the funeral?"

The younger Whele nodded, "I gave it to Consul Thorn to give to Michael, I thought it had been delivered."

Michael shook his head, "I received nothing, I was at the funeral William, I saw Jeep's body burn."

That earned a wince, "You saw a V-1 off the streets be burned, that took a lot of makeup to accomplish but we held the ceremony at night for that very reason, no one would really see the fake. Jeep left Vega at the same time to avoid getting caught. I sincerely apologize to both of you, I truly thought the letter had been delivered, at least Michael I thought you were aware of Jeep's intentions, letter or no."

Again the archangel shook his head, "When Jeep returned to Vega he mentioned that the original plan was still a possibility, but he needed to speak with the senate and convince them to allow a meeting with leaders from the entire Western Cradle. Red Ridge wouldn't authorize the use of the drug without a full summit."

Kate snorted, "That's Jeep being an asshole, my mom just wanted Vega's leaders to get their heads out of their asses and pick up the damn phone, a little communication goes a long way. Besides, it wasn't my mom's drug to give in the first place, Cassiel is the one who came up with it, or correction-grew the right plants for it considering every plant my mom touches dies a horrible death."

"Cassiel?" Michael's eyes widened, another one of his siblings was alive, "She lives?"

"Yep, lives, breathes, irritates the living shit out of the border guards with her spot checks. But yeah, she's around here somewhere."

"Just how many angels are allied with Red Ridge?" Alex asked, either trying to change the subject or was truly curious, Michael couldn't tell which, but he did know Alex was calmer.

Kate smirked, "Oh...a few...ish...several…"

That round of laughter was a bit more subdued, but the faint grin didn't leave Michael's face as he went back to eating, turning to Alex, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah...sore as fuck and still kinda pissed, but Kate was right, needed to blow off steam and seeing my dad was kinda the last straw."

"So you went and found eight balls last night?"

Kate snorted, "Like those dogs could get past the nearest border fence, a bear would be more logical this far in the forest."

Alex chuckled, "Not a bear either, nah...Kate said to cool off by sparring, and I kinda took her up on it."

"Also known as he tackled me and we got into a fight. Jeep pulled us apart when he got here at sunrise."

Connors choked on his coffee, "You were fighting for _hours_?"

"No!" Kate snorted again, "I made him chase me through the woods for awhile, ran him into the ground then beat the shit out of him."

"After I did the same to you." Alex added, but he was grinning as he spoke.

Michael sighed, but nodded, "Not the most conventional way to blow off steam, but I can't say I disagree with it."

"Oh really?"

The archangel sighed again, lifting a hand to his hair and brushing some of it away from his left ear and revealing a slightly darker line of skin that was an actual scar. He dropped his hand with a huff, "Gabriel slammed my head with his mace one of the times we fought, for no other reason than we both were irritated and took it out on each other. That was the first concussion I received from him...directly."

"Wasn't the last though by the sounds of it boss." Ethan teased, earning a scoff.

"No, it wasn't by a long shot." Michael replied, smirking a little as he turned back to his plate.

Xxx

 _11:38am_

Xxx

Alex wasn't entirely sure why they never left the kitchen table, he figured it was mostly because Michael hadn't gotten up yet, preferring to lean back in the chair a bit but not actually leaving the room. As a result, everyone just remained where they were, enjoying the good company and good conversation. It was mostly Kate and the rest of unit six catching up from the time she left Vega. Apparently Kate fit the 'smart-ass' requirement a little too well, besides sharing Blake's rank, she was just as sarcastic and snarky as Caroline, but Alex saw a lot of himself in her, hot headed, stubborn, but all around good. The only difference between her and the blonde soldier, other than the age difference, was Kate had the experience with angels Alex was lacking.

But that would easily change if Kate's calm demeanor about angels was any indicator, Alex just had to accept her help.

For that matter, both Alex and Michael had to accept Jeep, as unsettling as finding him alive was, the man was invaluable with his knowledge and skills.

The war hadn't ended the minute they crossed the borders, and it was far from over.

Alex didn't let himself dwell on that right now, subtly glancing at Michael and having to bite back a smirk at the Archangel's hand resting along the bottom of his growing stomach, fingers lightly rubbing the bump at where he was likely being kicked. The archangel looked truly content, and his face was no longer sporting the dark circles beneath his sharp eyes. There was still a faint touch of stress or exhaustion to his posture, but no where near as bad as last night. That would fade with time and getting used to everything.

For that matter, they had to figure out what they were going to do, Audrey had already made it abundantly clear-even if she was the leader of Red Ridge-she wasn't leaving them alone, nor was she not going to help Michael any way she could. But Michael was still about ten weeks from his due date, and as much as safe place was good for him to sleep, there as still a lot of time to fill. Michael may be more likely to take things easy from now until the big day, but that didn't mean he was going to sit and do nothing.

He didn't get the chance to even bring up the fact they would all soon grow bored to Kate, Alex was distracted by sharp wing beats outside as someone landed on the roof of the porch and then jumped off, settling on the ground as a truck pulled up outside.

Alex knew it could only be Jeep's old beat up pickup, that rumbling choke he'd listened to for years before it had vanished in the middle of the night with nothing but a note left in its and his father's place. And Alex was going to take care of things first, before he worried about finding something to do.

"Alex-"

He ignored Michael, stepping past Audrey right at the front door and stalking towards the truck.

"Alex!"

Again he ignored Michael, in the back of his mind he was slightly impressed and glad Michael had managed to get up that fast and follow him outside, but Audrey stopped the archangel at the porch and the soldier vaguely heard her tell Michael to let him be.

Jeep was walking towards Alex, hands out as if in peace, eyes locked on the soldier in front of him.

Alex didn't let him speak, his fist came up before Jeep could even blink. The hit impacted hard, knocking Jeep off his feet and to the ground as Gabriel suddenly appeared at Alex's side as if to pull them apart. He wisely didn't actually touch the human though, wings shifting in agitation.

Groaning softly, Jeep stood up, rubbing at his jaw with a grimace as he looked back to Alex.

"That's for lying to me."

Jeep nodded in understanding, eyes downcast until Alex held a hand out, the older man accepting it with a faint smile. The fact that Alex pulled him into a one arm hug made both of them relax.

When Alex pulled back he was smiling, "That's for lying to me too."

His adopted father laughed, loud and full and all too familiar, Alex even smirked since even though he couldn't hear it, he just about felt Michael sigh in relief.

"Good to see you Alex, much better than last time." Jeep teased, gruff voice softening like it used to.

"Yeah, good to see you too."

Gabriel chuckled, "Well, that is the shortest father-son fight I've ever witnessed." He snarked, stepping back from Jeep's mock punch. "What? It's true! Considering I'm still in the midst of one as it is…" Gabriel trailing off made Alex sigh, glaring at the archangel as they all headed back to the house.

"Speaking off, had any luck with the tattoos Alex?" Jeep asked casually, keeping one pace behind the soldier and Gabriel as they trekked up the stairs of the porch where Audrey and Michael were waiting.

Alex cringed, glancing over his shoulder, "Define luck? Considering one of the visions I got stopped my heart for roughly ten minutes...hasn't been easy."

Jeep winced, "Yeah...that's not good."

"No, it is not." Michael added, staring at Jeep with a mix of apprehension, and a touch of hope. Alex saw that glimmer, judging by Jeep's stiff shoulders he didn't.

"Michael-"

"I never should have made you leave."

" _What?_ "

Michael sighed, eyes downcast as he crossed his arms over his chest, glancing up a little when Audrey rubbed his shoulder reassuringly. "I never should have told you to leave Vega, none of this would have happened."

Audrey snorted, "Well that's debatable, but you-" She poked Michael's shoulder until he looked at her fully, her sharp gaze making him sigh softly.

"Stop worrying about the past, it doesn't do any of us any good now, what's done is done." She intoned, gripping Michael's shoulder firmly when his head started to drop again, but he nodded in understanding, rolling his eyes as Gabriel grumbled under his breath and trekked inside, breaking the tension.

Jeep looked Michael over, grinning a little, "Congratulations? I think?"

The archangel snorted, "Sure." He replied dryly, but his arm did drop to wrap lightly around the swell of his stomach.

Audrey sighed, "Oh good lord...men, they'll be the death of me...c'mon boys, I have half a mind to let you starve for lunch but I think Kate's already got something going. Besides, Michael, got someone for you to see later today."

"Oh?"

"Yep, and he's not very happy with you."

Alex laughed as his mentor visibly cringed, "Oh great, what else is new?"

* * *

 **Review Please!**

 **Tada! Hey if you guys ever have any questions or concerns, feel free to PM me and ask! I love chatting with readers!**


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Dominion_ , its locations, characters, plot, etc. I do own this crazy idea and a love for angels, and a few characters thrown in...  
**

 **Summary: Six weeks post 1x04 _The Flood_ , AU. Ever since Michal returned to Vega after being stabbed, some of the Corps soldiers noticed he wasn't always the stoic, aloof archangel Vega's known for years. And Alex is about to find out why. Also...William Whele has a secret to tell about a night that went normally to everyone else but was actually something much bigger.**

 **To SpenceFTW: Read on and find out lol! Were you right or did I surprise you? XD Becca will get her reckoning very soon don't worry. Yes, she is evil. Thank you so much!  
**

 **To T: Well here you go! Thank you!**

 **To Mina: William will get his due, as will Becca, I just needed to throw in some people first, like this chapter. Then again, William didn't do as much in the first half of the season one as he did in the second...so he's a little clearer as a Black Acolyte here. Thank you!**

 **To Pam: Here's another good day! LOL Grace is the power of the angels, the superior strength and balance, the confidence Michael always had in the show, and the super healing-almost immortality. It was also causing severe blood issues with the pregnancy early on, fighting to both end the pregnancy internally and keep it going at the same time. The surgery was the last straw, and Michael's body gave up on maintaining anything angelic in opt to protect the fetus and not let both it and Michael die. Leaving Michael basically human with wings. LOL familiar as in google and talking with friends, lol thank you so much! That truly means a lot to me! Thank you and here's another chapter!**

 **To wiccawoman: Thank you! here's another!**

 **To Sophik: Here's another lighter chapter, ish...get to the end and you might kill me. Warning labels? Le sigh...I'll think about it, I know I have a couple in the future that will need those. Alex and Jeep, and Alex and Kate, totally necessary. As well as fit with everything else as Kate needs an in to Unit Six, she's kinda jumping up in the middle and I am reworking how to write her in on it. HAHA! It was more of Michael was hungry and Alex had no right to be stealing from him, stealing from an archangel-let alone one who is _pregnant_ -is stupid. Alex is lucky he didn't get hurt. As for Kate and Audrey-hey, that's totally my twist in this story, since Kate is me...lol ;) And Audrey just doesn't take crap from anyone. And the mud thing, c'mon they were covered in it!**

 **As for Noma and the pain pills, it wouldn't be something they'd have access to easily in Vega, and as military, even alcohol was limited to vacation time. That and to be sane...she'd not quite listen to the instructions...heh...Yes, a drug, that is explained a touch further in this chapter too. You really don't like Becca...wow...and yeah, if she'd passed over the letter, things would have been a lot different. Yep, Gabriel probably snores like a freight train. And wouldn't it make sense? Michael sleeps better with either Alex or one of the girls, because he trusts them to keep him safe when he shuts down. Angels' hearing is so much better than humans that sleeping would be hard if _everything_ is catching their attention, especially in a war where sleep could be dangerous. So having someone they trust utterly so they can truly rest means a lot.**

 **Oh my gosh your OC is so awesome sounding! Ack! Why? Why? Why can't you get an account? I didn't say angry, I said 'not happy', there's a difference lol. And he shall be revealed, read on! No more suspense! Lol lovely review as always :D And it will be glorious, considering it's in the next chapter, she's silent in this one.**

 **P.S. The third surprise is this chapter, so enjoy! No, not this story...**

 **PPS. Bad? We'll just have to see huh? But these weeks/months won't fly by either, got a bit more to tell before the big day. Enjoy and thank you so much!**

 ******NOTE**** Wow! Thank you all so much for reading and for the reviews! And as I said, here is the third surprise, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty Nine  
**

Xxx

Kate and Alex got kicked out of the kitchen shortly after lunch was finished, only to shower and change since they both were still covered in mud and Audrey had brought fresh clothes for unit six. Alex welcomed the change and fresh jeans. He did however laugh when Jeep threw a long sleeve shirt at him, a habitual thing to keep the tattoos covered. Audrey had laughed hysterically from the kitchen, backing Alex to wear short sleeves if he so chose since everyone knew who Alex was anyway. Habit wise, and since they were walking into a meeting, pulled on the long sleeve shirt for now.

Currently, Audrey was cleaning the last of the dirt and blood stains from Michael's signature coat, for one because she refused to let the leather material go bad from the stains, and because as the afternoon started to wear on Michael's mood had flipped into rather irritated. AKA he wanted to wear the coat and no one was going to argue with a pregnant, hormonal, and currently pissed archangel.

Alex still couldn't fully keep the smirk off his face as he watched Audrey finish up what she was doing, the solider himself was leaning against the kitchen wall, wisely giving Michael space as the archangel sat at the kitchen table, almost sulking. For who knows what reason, though judging by how Alex's mentor was pinching the bridge of his nose it was just the archangel not feeling well.

He almost asked Audrey if Michael really had to go anywhere right now, but Alex figured doing so in front of Michael would only make the archangel even more irritated.

Alex was like the rest of his unit-his friends, a smart ass, not stupid.

Xxx

The last time Alex had been in Jeep's beat up truck, was about two months before his dad had left Vega entirely, they'd driven out of the wall to Alex's childhood home for some shooting practice, and that long streak had just been broken as he climbed into the back and stretched out on the back bench while Jeep drove with Michael in the passenger seat.

Michael didn't appear too happy, at least to Alex, Jeep might not be seeing just how uncomfortable the archangel was considering the road he was driving wasn't the best and more often than not they were riding over bumps and holes. It was supposed to be a short drive, but the bridge Derek had driven them over a couple nights ago was undergoing construction, it wasn't the best to begin with and needed work. Audrey was working with her upper council to get the thing replaced before summer flooding really set in, spring snow melt had just about trashed the structure.

Speaking of Derek, Alex was pretty sure the higher angel was laughing at them from his hummer ahead of them, having the bigger vehicle with better shocks as he drove everyone else. But then again it was Michael's idea to ride in the old truck. Alex was suspecting it was because the truck was easier to climb into versus the lifted hummer.

"Michael…"

"Hmm?"

Jeep sighed softly, glancing to the archangel next to him, "I'm sorry...I truly am, I thought you knew. We talked about transferring the tattoos for years."

"And then you got hurt, and kicked me out of the hospital room."

Alex's brow furrowed, having no idea what they were talking about, but he remained silent, Michael wasn't getting mad, he was just tense. Jeep cringed, "Yeah...remind me to never talk or make any decisions when on pain killers."

"Or hungover." Michael added, earning another wince from the man. Alex snorted at that one, earning a quick glance from Michael and he grinned reassuringly. The archangel gave him a slight nod in response, lips twitching as he relaxed a touch.

"What's this master plan of yours about transferring the tattoos? Besides apparently death is the only way?"

Jeep chuckled, "The only way I knew the tattoos could be passed on was through death, when Michael first came to your mother, he was supposed to protect you until you were old enough to receive the tattoos-"

"By Michael dying?"

The archangel shrugged at that, "That was never clear, nor was the original idea going to ever come to pass with Gabriel sent to kill you, only I could stop him-"

"By dying-" Jeep interrupted.

Michael ignored him, "And in doing so passed the tattoos to Jeep for safe-guarding until you were old enough. We had thought once you were of age, the tattoos would move to you without anyone's death, and yet the older you grew nothing happened. Jeep and I both agreed that if you had not gained the marks by the time you turned twenty-one, we would force the situation."

"But you made Jeep leave Vega." Alex stated, brow furrowed more in lingering irritation than confusion.

Nodding slightly, Michael sighed, "Yes, Gabriel was too close to risk Jeep remaining close to you, my brother was aware that Jeep had fled with a baby but nothing past that, once your mother...passed…"

Alex cringed for Michael, seeing the pain flicker across his eyes, but he didn't speak so his mentor would go on, "It was safer to keep my distance as much as possible, once it was clear Gabriel would not be relenting in his attempts to find you, Jeep had to create distance as well, to keep you safe. I should have never done that."

Jeep snorted, "I could have argued with you-"

"You did." Alex muttered, "I heard you yelling at someone over the phone a couple nights before you left."

Michael winced, "You told me he was asleep."

Now Jeep laughed, "Parenting lesson Michael, just because you think the kid's asleep, doesn't mean they always are. How do you think Alex snuck in and out of Vega so much? He can fake a lot of things better than most actors."

The archangel scoffed faintly, shaking his head. "Still, much of this wouldn't have happened if you had remained within the city."

"We don't know that, Gabriel could have come after me and found Alex, killing us both or kidnapping him. Then where would we be?"

Michael shrugged, sighing and propping an elbow up on the door of the truck, rubbing at his eyes, he went several minutes without speaking, grunting once as Jeep took a rough turn on the road, now driving alongside a fence that marked the edge of the road and the steep riverbank.

"When did Audrey and Cassiel get the drug to work?" He finally asked, not looking up from his hand covering his eyes.

Jeep grunted softly, "About five years ago, Kate took it with her to Vega for the induction ceremony, she was on the fast track for promotion anyway with the Elite guard and due to lack of communications the plan was for her to get further training under you Michael and report back. If she could find Alex easily, I would have returned to Vega sooner, but she returned with a still healing abdominal wound having been snuck out of the walls and told me a one Cpl. Lannon was in prison for insubordination the entire time she was in the city."

Alex snickered, refusing to meet Jeep's gaze as he watched Michael's face, the archangel merely grunted in acknowledgement, not speaking further.

The older man went on, "After she got back with so little information, I tried to find a less dangerous way to transfer the tattoos, took me to Mallory, Alabama-bad idea by the way, don't ever go there-but gave in and sucked it up, returned to Vega to find Alex and the rest you know."

Michael nodded once, still not speaking, Alex let him be, asking the question that had been nagging him for almost a year now. "Where the hell have you been all these years? Besides Red Ridge a lot."

Jeep shrugged, "Everywhere, spent time in New Delphi, the Camp, never made it to Helena, but was in Los Angeles for awhile...seen the ruins of Seattle and Chicago, surprisingly people are still living in New Orleans...I popped in and out Red Ridge the most, Arthur has been invaluable, but most of my travels lead to nothing-especially seeing Washington D.C., though I will say being in Mexico for seven months and Brazil for three was kind of interesting."

"Brazil?"

"South of here, different continent, I showed you in that map book when you were a kid."

Alex nodded, "Whose Arthur?"

"A Prophet here, or at least that's basically what everyone calls him, his knowledge of angels was the most extensive anyone had until Ariel arrived, she was the first. He's around here somewhere, stays by himself most of the time so it might be awhile before you meet him, though I know he'll want to at some point."

The soldier nodded again, settling to ride in silence for several minutes, he passed the time watching the river flow by out the window and marveling at its simple beauty.

"Jeep."

"Yeah Michael?"

"Pull over."

"What?"

Michael grunted softly, still unmoving from leaning on the door, "Stop the truck...pull over."

Jeep almost didn't comply, finally listening when Alex sat up fully to check on the archangel when he saw what was going on too.

The truck was barely parked before Michael shoved open the door and scrambled out to the fence a few feet away. Alex climbed out just in time to grab Michael's shoulders as the archangel leaned over the fence and threw up, heaving up his lunch in painful jerks.

"Shit…"

Michael groaned in agreement, retching again as Jeep made it around the truck after shutting it off, looking a bit panicked. "Michael, are you alright?"

He received a moan in response, and Michael heaved again, coughing hard enough Alex was truly bracing him upright at this point, the soldier gently rubbed his back, murmuring softly as Jeep stepped away and pulled a radio out of his pocket, answering the beeping hail. Alex didn't listen in, more focused on getting Michael calmed down enough to catch his breath.

Throwing up just sucked, but apparently it was becoming harder on Michael now as he'd get so worked up first to not lose control, by the time he did it was even worse. That and once he started, it was difficult for the archangel to stop.

"Motion sickness this time?"

Michael shook his head a little, sniffing slightly, "No...wasn't feeling well even back at the cabin, though the drive's made it worse."

"Could have stayed there for now."

Again he shook his head, "Doesn't matter now, Audrey wouldn't tell me who it is that wants to see me, we don't have time to wait until every little damn thing isn't making me sick."

Alex grabbed his shoulder, "But they can wait if moving around too much is leaving you like this after just a couple hours, I'm serious Michael, besides the whole take it easy thing-I hate seeing you like this. It's gotta suck on your end too."

"No Alex, I truly _enjoy_ being nauseous all the time and throwing up every other day." Michael deadpanned, but judging by how much sarcasm he forced into his tone, the archangel was starting to feel better.

Never mind...Michael punctuated his statement with a cough, turning away from Alex with a groan and retching again. He moaned, shuddering slightly and shifting to lean against Alex better for support.

"This sucks…"

Alex chuckled softly, rubbing Michael's back as the archangel ducked his head to the blonde's shoulder, "Yeah...what d'ya wanna do? Probably be better if you got some rest…"

The fact that Michael shrugged meant he didn't feel well enough to come up with a solution, so it was probably a good thing someone else came to help besides Jeep-hence the radio, but Alex didn't know enough about Red Ridge to suggest anything, nor was he truly comfortable asking his dad.

"Was wondering what was keeping you lot, Audrey didn't see ya pull in behind her and sent me running." The man stated, pausing a moment to clasp arms with Jeep, and letting Alex look him over. Rugged tan skin, rough beard, brown hair scraggled into dreadlocks, and worn clothes that suggested constant hard labor, Alex was a bit on edge, but the man showed no inclination to step forward until Alex was comfortable, probably because he could see the blonde's hand had dropped to his hip holster.

Michael didn't let either of them continue sizing the other up, groaning again and pulling way from Alex as he threw up again, coughing heavily as he clung to the fence in front of him with a grimace. Jeep stepped back to let Alex decide about the newcomer's aid, the man shifting and in turn making his dog tags move, the prominent red cross symbol gleaming on his chest.

Alex nodded when Michael coughed again, retching with enough force his hands were almost slipping off the fence rung. Stepping forward, the man took over supporting Michael, murmuring in his ear softly and actually earning a choked snort of amusement. Between him and Alex, they managed to get Michael to catch his breath and straighten up a bit, still leaning on the fence but better, as in not throwing up.

"You never were one to do things in halves, either all or nothing."

Michael's brow furrowed, turning his head just enough to really see the newcomer and having no idea what he meant, at least that's how he looked to Alex.

"Forgive me but I cannot place your name."

The man chuckled gently, shrugging a little as he stepped back a pace, arms out peacefully, "I don't blame you for that, I've changed quite a bit since we last crossed paths."

Alex's mentor snorted softly, "Care to explain?"

Chuckling again, the man made a face, "Care to explain why my twin has decided Helena is the place to be? At least that's what Gabriel has told me but I'd much rather believe what you say brother."

The smile that lit up Michael's face was one Alex hadn't seen in over two weeks, true-pure-unhidden joy taking over his smooth face as he visibly relaxed. For that matter the almost relieved laugh sliding from his throat was something to marvel at as Michael openly hugged the man, relaxing against his chest with a soft hum.

When he pulled back, both of them were still smiling, the man keeping a hand on Michael's back now to steady him.

"Alex...this is my brother, and Uriel's twin, Raphael, Heaven's finest healer."

Raphael snorted, deep voice rolling from his chest now as he shook Alex's hand firmly, "Finest? I believe Cassie would argue with you on that one, but not like you could really compare considering I was usually patching up Gabe from injuries _you_ gave him."

"Not all of his wounds were from me."

No," Raphael laughed, rich and full as he patted Michael's shoulder, but even though Alex knew he was holding back, the action still made Michael shift on his feet to keep his balance, judging by the shock flickering in his eyes, Michael was surprised how unstable he was too. "Not all, just most. Come brother, you do not need to remain here on the road, there is food and much better company at the lodge."

Michael groaned, "Company might be acceptable, but if you mention food again you're going to be wearing what I had for breakfast."

All that earned was another laugh, "Relax brother, remaining tense will not help you feel better, but you do need to come with me, someone is waiting for you."

"It is not you who asked for me?"

The younger archangel shook his head, nodding for Jeep to start up the truck as he and Alex helped Michael back to the vehicle, the pregnant archangel was still very shaky on his feet. "No, not me."

Xxx

The rest of the drive, another twenty minutes, Michael rode in the back seat, stretched out to combat the still present nausea as the road didn't get much smoother as they went on. Alex settled in the front seat next to Jeep, while Raphael seemed content to brace himself in the back cargo area. Most of the conversation from Michael was directed at his brother, but it was in French. Though apparently it wasn't a very productive conversation as Michael kept repeating himself and getting shot down each time, judging by the irritated tones taking over both archangels' voices.

Raphael growled suddenly, now actually sounding like an archangel instead of the laid back human he came across as, "No Michael, telling you will do nothing but cause you pain."

Jeep snorted, "Now what are you two arguing about?"

"Just that I won't tell Michael where I went after leaving Heaven, or for that matter whose directing this meeting, but side notes." Raphael chuckled to himself, "Why is this so familiar?"

"Because you always did this in Heaven, played the mediator in all the discussions-"

"Fights."

" _Discussions_ ," Michael repeated, voice grumbling softly, "And still managed to-"

"Patch you all up when you'd beaten each other senseless for having disagreeing opinions."

"You're not helping."

"I'm the _healer_ , not the _helper_. Get your titles straight Michael."

Michael groaned, "Oh brother…"

"Yes?"

Alex couldn't keep from snickering at that, earning another groan from Michael as he shifted to cover his eyes with a hand, more from frustration than feeling sick.

"Are you alright brother?"

All that earned was a soft growl from Michael, but Raphael did shift forward in the truck to truly check on him, resting a hand on the arm draped over Michael's swollen stomach, "Talk to me, please."

"Don't feel well...all of this...damn war…"

If Raphael was confused any by how vague Michael was being, he didn't show it, Alex hoped-more like suspected-the rugged looking archangel already knew, either from Gabriel or just basic observation.

What didn't help was Michael tensing up in the back seat, groaning as he tried to sit up and found himself in too much pain to do so.

"Michael? What's wrong?"

Alex was ignored, instead Raphael found his hand caught by Michael's in a death grip, the elder archangel's free hand fisting against his temple as he grimaced.

"Answer him brother."

Michael hissed in pain, "I'm fine...I'm fine...just...ah...the fetus…" He shifted, trying to stretch out better in the limited confines of the truck, didn't help he was really too tall to be laying out like that, let alone the fact he couldn't very well.

"What about it?" Raphael asked gently, nodding for Jeep to keep driving when the man started to slow down just in case.

"Keeps…" Michael winced, arching his back as if that would help, "Rolling over, not enough room to do so and it hurts."

Raphael chuckled, thumb rubbing Michael's hand, "Feet to the lungs huh?"

"And my spine, and my ribs, and my kidneys, and…" Michael hissed again, moaning in pain as he almost managed to roll onto his side, "My stomach, and that's not helping…"

His brother hummed softly, "May I?"

Michael nodded stiffly, letting go of Raphael's hand and resting it on his chest to stay out of the way. His brother's hand moved to his stomach, pressing lightly in a couple places before resting low on the bump.

"Active-"

"I'm _well_ aware of that."

Alex had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at the disgruntled look on Michael's face, nodding to his dad that everything was alright as the truck bumped along the road.

"If it's any consolation," Raphael began, voice steady and calm even if Michael wasn't, "I would rather there be a lot of motion than very little, though the closer you are to the end if the babe keeps turning over completely you'll have to be watched. Breech births are a horrible idea."

"Hence a C-section." Michael muttered quietly, earning a nod.

"If needed, Ariel told me you saw Dr. Carlisle when you arrived, what did he say?"

Michael openly growled, this time the noise as pissed and defensive, though he didn't open his eyes to meet Raphael's gaze even though the truck finally pulled to a stop in front of lodge, "Nothing productive other than to rest, was a complete ass."

Raphael snorted, patting Michael's shoulder before helping him sit up slowly, "He's always like that, as little communication as possible, but he's damn good at his job, he's saved infants that I thought could not be so that's saying something. His nurses however would be much better to work with for basic things, I'll get their information for you if you'd like."

Nodding, Michael accepted Alex's hand out of the truck, grimacing as he stretched his back out and rubbed at his spine. The look he gave the lodge was one Alex wasn't too pleased to see, then again...on the other side of that door…

Michael sighed, shaking his head at his internal thoughts before heading to the steps leading up to the massive deck that surrounded the great lodge.

Exterior wise, it was impressive, the rich wood logs weathered with time and care were carved into elegant archways around the windows and doors, and the deck posts and railings while looking rough and natural, were smooth and graceful. And that was just the wood, the architecture itself was stunning to say the least, while only two stories above ground, both levels were large and open feeling even from the outside, wrap around covered porch attached to both floors that...ok Alex had to chuckle, in some of the wood there was obvious cut marks from feathers…

Inside, the lodge was no different, the front room was huge, the ceiling went all the way to the actual roof since the second floor was open to the first in this wing of the lodge with the upper hallway as a wrap around balcony, a grand stair case breaking up the multiple small seating areas on the main floor. Rooms were off to both sides of the entryway, some open, others closed, and one could even see all the way to the back of the lodge and the open deck out the windows. If it weren't for the fact that the shutters of the lodge were metal, the windows were made from bulletproof glass, and the gun racks were obvious right next to the doors, Alex could have thought this was just one awesome place. But it was also suited for war, and that was never more obvious than when Jeep lead them through a pair of double doors that held a small plaque reading "The Hub".

"Talk about command central." Alex muttered softly, earning a soft noise from Michael, but the archangel was just as impressed. Two walls were basically solid computer screens, some were camera angles, some were maps, others...Alex couldn't identify, technology had been Carla's specialty, not his. What was out of place of the dim room was the massive table in the center, about the size of four pool tables put together, it even looked like one with dull green top and a raised edge all the way around, except instead of pearl inlays this had controls and buttons at every seat around the table. Jeep gestured for Michael to take a seat, heading over to where Audrey and Kate were leaning over a computer console on the wall.

Michael complied with a soft groan, needing to use the table probably more than he'd liked to sit down, but Alex figured that was because he didn't want to use Alex for help considering General Riesen and Consul Whele were seated on one side of the table. Directly across from them against the wall...aka handcuffed to the side table against the wall. Judging by the look on her face, she wanted to talk to Michael, judging by Ariel standing next to her, she wasn't going to.

Riesen nodded to Michael in greeting, rubbing at his chest lightly, the archangel barely nodded back, settling into the chair with difficulty as Alex stood behind him next to Connors. Ethan and Noma were seated against the wall behind them, present, but not as on guard-one because Noma couldn't, and two because Connors was a touch more intimidating.

Only a handful of others were in the room, William was seated across from his father at the table next to Gabriel, more out of coincidence than intentional judging by Raphael walking past them and having to pause and glance back in confusion before he continued on.

Audrey turned around at Raphael's hand on her shoulder, green eyes finding Michael instantly and her brow furrowed at seeing him slumped slightly in his chair, hand holding his head up as if tired or still sick. Alex could only shrug when she glanced up at the soldier, earning a faint sigh and an understanding nod.

The Lady of the Ridge straightened from the computer console, revealing her new outfit a tad bit more formal than what she'd been in earlier, considering Alex had seen her in jeans this morning and now she was in slacks and a bright red halter top that glittered even in the odd light of the computers. "Gabriel, is he…?"

Gabriel nodded with a sigh, "Almost here, though I'd recommend enforcing that 'no weapons' rule you were talking about."

Kate whined softly, but passed Jeep a knife and a handgun without fuss, Raphael handed Audrey a set of knives he'd had stashed on his belt, while what remained of Unit Six grudgingly handed over their guns to be set in a side room. Gabriel passed over a sword, as did Ariel. For once Michael wasn't armed.

"Audrey-"

Gabriel didn't let Michael finish, growling softly as Audrey began typing commands into the...table?

"Michael, remember that awful quote humans came up with about Father?"

Michael groaned softly, "Which one? If I recall there are thousands of quotes and you despised most of them."

"When He closes one door, He opens another'?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"Well, Father closed one gate, and apparently destroyed another."

Michael's brow furrowed, "What on earth are you talking about?"

Audrey cleared her throat, "He's talking about how Red Ridge has managed to maintain its location here for so long without angel attacks-Gabriel."

"Yes-yes, get on with it."

Kate tapped a few controls next to her mother, and the dull green table came to life with a faint hum. The green became a softer color before it revealed a map of the forest, and then grew. As in became three-dimensional to show the contours of the mountains and river.

"Now that's cool."

Riesen nodded to Connors, sitting up a bit better as Audrey typed in further commands to light up roads and buildings, and the gold line that was the border of Red Ridge.

Gabriel cleared his throat, "There's only one reason this stronghold has remained hidden for so long, and that's because no angel-eight ball or Power-can pass that fence, they cannot even come within twenty feet of either side, just like I could not tolerate being near the fence without severe pain. The fence is protected so that it attacks grace."

"Which is why he was in pain and not you Michael." Noma said quietly, picking up on everything faster than Alex did.

Raphael's brow furrowed from where he was standing across the room, but he nodded when Audrey waved him off to wait until later.

David Whele shifted in his chair, fingers brushing the 3-D display and making it turn slightly, "How is it protected?"

"By remnants of the one thing that can stop and archangel utterly and completely, like Gabriel side, one gate closed-another was destroyed. I just picked up the pieces."

Gabriel snorted, "After you stepped around the ruins."

The newcomer chuckled, stepping from the door finally as his wings rustled behind his shoulders. Alex stiffened first because of the high arch of the black feathers that nearly blended seamlessly into the onyx colored armor. Unit six stiffened because the angel walked with the confidence of a great leader.

Michael stiffened because of the silver eyes that burned like ice, sharp and gleaming as they glanced around the room habitually before settling on Michael.

Riesen gaped openly, "Oh my-"

"God? Yeah, Father left the building a long time ago General, and left me even longer in the Pit, does us no good to invoke anything from him." The angel intoned gravely, leaning lightly on the display table in between Gabriel and Michael.

"Riesen...care to explain?" David asked uneasily, earning a badly stifled laugh from Kate as she perched on the table edge next to her mom.

The general could only shake his head, unable to speak as the angel's wings flexed idly, rippling with pure power before his face turned to Michael completely.

"Brother."

Michael just stared, fully and completely in shock, Alex hadn't seen him like this...well honestly since Dr. Rogers told the archangel he was pregnant. He truly looked lost and unable to come up with a single thought let alone word. The room remained silent, waiting for Michael to speak, he couldn't for several long minutes, finally standing up in sheer disbelief as the angel straightened up himself.

Alex's tattoos sent a shock up his arms to his chest, a faint tingling that felt of ice, not burning like they usually did, but the chosen one honestly paid them no mind when Michael finally spoke. And that was enough to send dread straight through Alex's heart.

"Lucifer."

* * *

 **Review Please!**

 **Tada! Hey if you guys ever have any questions or concerns, feel free to PM me and ask! I love chatting with readers!**


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Dominion_ , its locations, characters, plot, etc. I do own this crazy idea and a love for angels, and a few characters thrown in...  
**

 **Summary: Six weeks post 1x04 _The Flood_ , AU. Ever since Michal returned to Vega after being stabbed, some of the Corps soldiers noticed he wasn't always the stoic, aloof archangel Vega's known for years. And Alex is about to find out why. Also...William Whele has a secret to tell about a night that went normally to everyone else but was actually something much bigger.**

 **To Mazza775, dogluvva99: Thank you for the faves and follows!  
**

 **To T: thank you!**

 **To Mina: How so? what is confusing? maybe this chapter will clear it up?**

 **To SpenceFTW: Raphael is needed later for Michael, and yes the second one would be highly unlikely so apparently I didn't fool you. Thank you!**

 **To wiccawoman: Yes he is! Thank you!**

 **To Sophik: Yeah, Alex is awesome, and no making Michael mad is not a good idea. And yes, Michael will need all the help he can get. Yes Raphael, lot sof angels huh? All shall be explained. As for the French, Michael wanted to keep the conversation private even while still in the truck, and Raphael complied. Michael is very overprotective, and stubborn. Cassandriel sounds awesome! As for Becca, read on. Exactly! Gabriel is at just about full strength and can feel the fence, while Michael is unable to. very good! Well...I can't answer that, just going to need to read on huh? Ok so your heart rate is up for Lucifer's arrival, let's see what happens with this chapter. Thank you so much!**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty  
**

Xxx

 _May 6th, 2040_

Xxx

"Uh...Yeah...last time I checked that was my name…" Was the snarky reply.

Michael simply gawked, unable to speak again as he stared at the honey blonde angel in front of him. No one spoke, probably because other than Gabriel, and apparently Riesen, only those who lived at Red Ridge knew of this. Everyone else was just in shock.

"I…" Michael shook his head slightly, whether in disbelief or confusion, he truly couldn't tell, but he did manage to get one question out, one word that summarized just about every other one running through his head as he sat down to hide that he was shaking. "How?"

The archangel shrugged, wings flexing with the motion perfectly as he went back to leaning on the table, fingers gently turning the display as his eyes locked on some of the moving signals.

"Like Gabriel said, Father closed the gates to Heaven and opened a gate in Hell...no idea if he meant to do so, but I woke up one morning listening to our siblings' screams as they were kicked out of Paradise...and then the noises just stopped, I couldn't hear them anymore...so I started doing what I usually did when something different happened topside, I tried breaking that damn cage...only this time the locks gave out and the entire thing shattered. Which by the way Gabriel, you owe me, I won the bet."

Gabriel snorted, "I owe you nothing brother, the wager was that the cage could not possibly withstand the might of an archangel from Heaven, seeing as it kept you bound for eons, I win."

"The cage was meant to withstand the depths of time, since it did not...I win."

Ariel growled softly, "Boys…"

All she got in response was another snort from Gabriel, Lucifer outright chuckled, glancing up as the display turned due to Kate fussing with it.

"Wait…" Connors backtracked a bit, "General Riesen you knew?"

"No...Luc...or Lucifer...was part of the first night's meeting, I did not realize he was an angel...archangel, excuse me."

"Either way, Michael." The blonde archangel shrugged casually to bring the conversation back on track, "I'm here because the Cage fell apart and I had no desire to hang around listening to the souls of the damned get their due for the rest of eternity."

"What?" Gabriel chuckled weakly, and Michael nearly sighed at his poor attempts to use humor to diffuse the tension, it wasn't easy hearing about this, but no one was stopping it, "Not interested in hearing the wails of the worthy?"

"That got old the same day the Big Guy decided my prison was fit to be everyone else's prison as well, my crimes were fit for such damnation, the humans...not so much." Lucifer replied with a slight glare at his brother, hands tightening on the table edge, just a hint of anger bled into his voice, enough to make Michael tense and then flinch as Alex suddenly spoke.

"Thought you were against humans."

Lucifer's puzzled look drifted to Alex and then over to David Whele, "Seriously? That's _still_ written in the bible? I love my father, and all his creations. But there is a problem with creating a species with so much undying potential and leaving it without guidance. Inexperience and natural selection would have been mankind's downfall-"

"And then you interfered!" Gabriel interrupted snarkily.

"I had to! I mean come on!" Lucifer waved his hand around the room vaguely, "Father created this world, created all its beauty and wonders, all his magnificent creatures...and then goes and fucks up a perfectly good Monkey! I mean look at them! They have _anxiety_!"

Kate burst into tears.

Xxx

Alex couldn't help it, he laughed. Long and hard as he buckled and fell to the floor. For that matter Kate and Noma did too, Kate because she gave up on the completely fake crying that even included mock baby wails, and Noma because Lucifer completely ruined his slight tirade by snickering suddenly.

Michael simply groaned softly, covering his face with his hand as he leaned on the arm of the chair. Alex had to admit, this was the perfect tension breaker, especially considering Gabriel was laughing uncontrollably as the soldier stood back up, wiping at his face as he tried to breathe. Heck everyone other than Michael, Lucifer, Ariel, and Becca were smirking and trying to keep from losing it again.

Gabriel coughed, glancing up at Lucifer still beside him with a smirk, "So you say mankind is the only species that is screwed up?"

"Not at all."

"Name another."

Lucifer smirked...ok Alex did have to shake his head slightly to clear it...devilishly, the archangel's silver eyes flashed as he stared Gabriel down with a smile, he pointed at his brother, "Hagfish."

" _You_ came up with it!"

All Gabriel got was a laugh, before Lucifer nodded at Raphael, "Proboscis Monkey."

Ariel snorted abruptly, before jumping as Lucifer spun to face her, "Star-nosed mole."

This time Michael barked a laugh, "And what pray tell are wrong with any of those animals?"

The Devil looked to Michael with an expression of pure annoyance, "Platypus."

"I was _DRUNK_!" Michael shot back instantly, almost standing up as he yelled.

His defense solved nothing, only this time Ariel joined in on the laughing that took over the room.

Jeep was the first to regain the ability to breathe, "How...how in the hell did you get drunk enough to come up with the platypus?"

Michael shrugged, "I honestly don't remember-"

"Hence the drunk part!"

"Lucifer!"

"Shutting up."

The pregnant archangel sighed softly, "All I know is that there was a.. _.lot_...of wine."

"And a few other varieties that shall not ever be named, because they don't exist anymore," Gabriel teased, sitting up properly and fussing with the still active display table, "Now, brother...enough biology, explain this perimeter because my passing near it hurt like a bitch and I want to know why."

Lucifer cleared his throat, sobering instantly but the grin didn't leave his face as he zoomed in on Red Ridge's border a touch, tapping the 3-D display to bring up the fence better.

"Anyway...the entirety of Red Ridge is surrounded by a basic wooden rod fence, simple enough, except its not iron or steel nails holding the boards in place, for that matter the gate hinges and chains aren't either."

Alex shifted on his feet, the confidence in his voice not matching his head as he spoke. "The metal is from Hell."

Lucifer nodded, "Heaven originally, but over the centuries, Hell's essence had infused itself into the bars of that cage, makes it rather toxic to angels. Archangels can tolerate it enough to get over it if needed, but like you said Gabriel, hurts like a bitch. Even higher seraphs like the Powers experience extreme pain, they might make it close, but not over. The dogs can't even get within a hundred yards, they burst into flames. A perfect defense system."

"And containment system." David commented as he stood, turning the display to see how the fence wove through some of the mountains.

"Exactly, though that was a bit of a mistake in the long run, there is a way to dull the effects if needed, but to be honest, other than border protection none of us have wanted to leave. Hence why no one knew we were here." Lucifer explained, casual and calm as he spoke and gestured vaguely to the mountains before Audrey zoomed out the image to display a map of the Southwest corner of the continental US. Small beams lit up stronghold locations, and Gabriel's aerie.

"Well, most of us." Raphael muttered, standing up from leaning against the wall before he zoomed on Vega's location, old data showing the city's walls and basic infrastructure. He tapped the image, highlighting a maintenance grate near the aqueducts.

"General did you ever get these tunnels sealed up like the rumors suggested?"

Riesen stood at that, narrowing his eyes at the image before glaring at Raphael, "And just how would know that?"

"The same way I know Consul Thorn over there was having an affair with my brother, hence why she was in his hospital room the night I saved his ass from bleeding to death. And Gabriel if you didn't beat Furiad for that I will."

"Oh _believe_ _me,_ I did."

"Good."

Michael growled, "It was you."

Raphael nodded, "Yep, no one else was going to do it and I was trying to find Uriel, figured you might have a grasp on her location so came looking, wasn't expecting you to be lying almost dead in ICU. I'm more surprised you didn't wake up when I healed you."

Alex's mentor shrugged, "I might have, I wasn't very coherent then, nor did I even realize what happened until a day later. I was wondering who managed to do that."

"Guilty." Raphael teased, flashing a winning smile at Michael and earning a slight eyebrow raise from the other archangel.

"Heal how?" Noma asked from the back, Alex glanced at her quickly before Raphael shrugged.

"Took a feather and burned it, the oil in the calamus and rachis can stop bleeding and encourage regeneration. But it only works on other angels, that method is toxic to humans."

If Raphael saw the faint grimace that flashed across Michael's face like Alex did, he didn't show it, though judging by his stern face Lucifer noticed no problem.

Riesen changed the subject, slightly, not that it did much good anyway as his question only made Michael visibly cringe this time, "What affair?"

David groaned, "How could you not know?"

Michael scoffed, "You knew?"

Instead of the Consul answering, Connors laughed harshly, nodding for Noma to go on as she snorted, "Michael, other than apparently Riesen... _everyone_ knew. At least the archangel Corps knew, especially considering Consul Thorn wasn't exactly quiet when at the Marquee."

Ethan chuckled, "For that matter neither was Veronica."

Michael groaned softly, covering his face with his hand again as Connors punched the suave sergeant and muttered something about class.

Audrey clapped her hands abruptly, eyes sharp and cold like the leader she was, Alex could see her fiery temper just beneath the surface though, and straightened up as she spoke, "Enough. Luc did Gabriel catch you up on Rebecca here?"

"About the charges, yes. I say pull a tribunal, but I need Uriel back here for that. Bad enough there's only six archangels left, I'm already down two since neither Michael nor Gabriel can be objective for the trial."

"Six?" That made Michael look up as Gabriel asked, "Who in the blazes died?"

"There's seven archangels?" David questioned.

"Were." Lucifer replied quietly, glancing to Gabriel first, "We lost Zadkiel about a decade ago, damn hellhounds in New Orleans...that was a mess to clean up. But Raphael and I couldn't get to him in time."

"I was a bit occupied." Raphael snapped, glaring at Lucifer slightly, his brother merely stared back.

"Of that I'm well aware, but nonetheless, a trial will not be conducted until Uriel arrives which is…"

Michael cleared his throat, and Alex may have been one of the few in the room to hear how shaky his voice was trying _not_ to be, "Before mid July."

Lucifer looked like he was going to comment, but thought otherwise, turning to glance at Ariel instead. "Is the Ridge in agreement Audrey?"

"Yup, tribunal in a couple months, maybe sooner."

Riesen nodded, "Agreed."

Becca looked like she was about to speak as she stood up, but Ariel grabbed her shoulder and shoved her back into the chair, earning a soft whine of pain. No one reacted, nor did Michael turn to meet the-well Alex guessed the now _former_ -consul's pleading gaze, as if the archangel would speak in her defense. It wasn't just the torture on angels, Rebecca broke one of Vega's deepest laws, no relations with an angel. Especially considering there was an entire section about 'angel etiquette' and being around Michael in general...Alex had probably broken almost every rule in the last twenty-four hours let alone in the last few months. Then again...he didn't like Rebecca period, she was a lying, manipulative, heinous woman who if rumors and Veronica of the Marquee were correct, was also a bit of a slut, having cheated on Michael with not one but several people. Alex wasn't going to be the one to tell his mentor that though.

Lucifer nodded at last, straightening before motioning over his shoulder and wing, "It's settled then. Sister, escort Miss Thorn to the containment area... _not_ ours, the other one."

Ariel pouted, but pulled Becca to her feet after undoing the handcuff on the table and snapping it on the other wrist, "Now that brother is no fun."

"I'm not the fun one, that's Gabriel."

She sighed dramatically, but guided Becca out as Gabriel chuckled, "And you brother are the _star_ of the show."

With that Lucifer backed up a step, bowing dramatically as his wings flared for emphasis. He didn't straighten up until Michael cleared his throat, his eyes flicked between the blonde archangel and to the table to redirect his focus.

"Fine-fine, enough jokes…"

Alex bit back his laugh this time, seeing Michael's hand ball into a fist in his lap, the archangel either still didn't feel well, or was getting frustrated, and obviously wanted this meeting to be over quickly. The least the human could do was aid anyway he could.

Xxx

Alex's voice cut through Michael's irritation, making him glance up at the soldier beside his chair, "Lady Anderson, care to continue?"

If Audrey was irritated at his formality, she didn't show it, nodding and rolling along with the meeting once she met Alex's firm gaze. Michael welcomed it, returning to being silent and just listening as he truly had no desire or even motivation to speak, that and he wasn't entirely sure just what to say right now considering less than five feet from him was a brother he thought had been locked up for eternity.

The conversation ceased drifting off topic after Audrey fixed the display map to only show Red Ridge again, highlighting particular cabins and explaining them to everyone, mostly where to get needed supplies and such. Michael honestly paid little attention to it, mostly just watching the lit up lines shift as Audrey played catch up.

He did however listen to the military set up, force of habit really as Gabriel automatically leaned back in his chair with little interest while Lucifer was the one adding to the conversation, that and Raphael looked to be either meditating or dozing as he leaned against the wall again. Since his eyes were closed and he was ignoring everything.

Old habits die hard, the healer refusing to take part in fights when his brothers were readily available, that and Michael had always stepped up before Gabriel in war, which is why together the Star and the Sword had been unstoppable by all but God and Death himself.

And a star Lucifer was, smooth voice rolling to everyone politely yet firmly, leaving nothing out as he explained how red Ridge functioned.

There weren't just several angels, judging by what his brother was saying, Michael was comfortable guessing there was almost or an actual complete battalion numbers wise.

Rather impressive…

Alongside multiple angels helping in both military and medical areas, Red Ridge was completely self-sustaining, the mountains and the farmland within and with out the fence able to provide for the population comfortably. While roughly a third the size of Vega, maybe even less, Red Ridge was strong. They'd run attacks on angel nests outside their borders and completely decimated the opposition, and left Gabriel confused and pissed as hell as to where those angels had gone. Didn't help besides the Cage having been used as a defense system, that metal and any confiscated weapons from defeated angels had been melted down and reformed into bullets and blades that humans could comfortably use.

Strong and deadly.

Throw in little need for outside trade, mostly for amusement and politics sake, Red Ridge was possibly one of the best situated strongholds left.

Not a bad thing they'd all retreated here after Vega's downfall.

Michael let the relief relax his shoulders, it didn't help his aching back, but it was easier to sit there and listen as it became clear they were safe.

That and Lucifer had things firmly under control alongside Audrey and her council, aka the main supervisors of each aspect of Red Ridge, but between her and advice from Ariel, the Lady of Ridge had full power.

Which she had gained from one-being voted into power at twenty years old, after the old Red Ridge had combined with the Carson Compound, and two-because Ariel had fled Heaven's fall once it was clear Gabriel was only going to go after Michael even more and the female archangel had somehow managed to find the young woman and hear her story. With Ariel's help and guidance, Audrey accepted the votes and stepped into the leader role with little trouble, the people needed strength and courage, and someone with know-how. Having an angel beside you, one not very well known but still very powerful, probably helped a lot too.

After Kate had been born, Audrey had struggled just a bit, until Lucifer arrived; a year after she'd taken the position and Kate was two months old, the new mom had been at her wit's end and the arrival of Heaven's second (or third, depending on who you asked) strongest archangel, along with many neutral angels willing to follow the Morning Star to war if needed, had turned the tables and given Audrey the boost she'd needed.

The funny part? Kate hadn't truly grown up around Lucifer until she was in training to fight, or at least regimented training since she went into the army already knowing how to shoot all but an assault gun, and could fight well enough Lucifer walked out of the gym with ringing ears from her roundhouse kicks.

Guess old habits still remained, Lucifer was Michael's mirror in testing the army soldiers for those qualified for the next level. Though it was a complete accident and coincidence for Kate to be sent to Vega to be sworn into the AAC under _Michael_ , she was supposed to go in the long run, either as a diplomat for her mother (that was met with restrained laughter-Kate wore dresses as often as Michael wore pink) a spy for Jeep to find Alex, or as a soldier for further training and reconnaissance.

It all worked out in the end, as did the meeting as Lucifer politely stepped back so Audrey could finish up. It was unanimously agreed those from Vega were refugees to integrate as they saw fit. Unit Six was open to joining forces with Kate's team, trusting her the most right now, but only if Michael was alright. The archangel was still hit by their sharp loyalty, but welcomed it immensely as his body continued to try and fight with itself, he couldn't decide if exhaustion or nausea was going to win right now but he feared either. William Whele wanted to work with Ariel in diplomacy between the strongholds, especially New Delphi if possible, that and he wanted to make up for one of his followers starting the dominoes to escalate the war and result in Vega's fall.

As for Riesen and David...

The Consul was more than happy to step up and assist the Engineering Corps in ensuring the power systems would continue lasting, as productive and powerful the solar power system was, it might not maintain its strength as Red Ridge's population grew, especially if they took in more refugees from Vega as the months went on and communications were reestablished with the western strongholds. General Riesen was going to sit in on Audrey's council for a bit and decide from there, even after getting medication for his heart condition and getting some rest in a safe location...Riesen wasn't doing too well and wasn't going to commit to anything serious. Especially with Red Ridge not needing the assistance.

As for Michael...he refused to truly respond to Audrey's vague inquiries as to his position, avoiding Gabriel's questioning gaze as well as Lucifer's for that matter. His eyes stayed locked on Audrey instead, trying to portray how little he wanted to speak and she better not push it.

She read him like a book, nodding just a tiny bit, but it was enough Michael dropped his gaze, letting his focus drift internally as a rather aggressive jab hit his side, but that was all besides slow fidgeting, at least he had that going for him.

The abrupt shutting down of the display table caught Michael's attention after he'd lost focus for several minutes, barely hearing someone else enter the Hub before Audrey called them out.

"Abraxos what have I said about knocking?"

Michael's brow furrowed a second before he recognized the higher angel, with only a second of difficulty since he was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, splattered with...ok Michael was really hoping it was just mud…

Abraxos smirked, but did duck his head when Lucifer glared a touch, "My apologies ladies and gentlemen, I came to request Archangel Raphael's assistance."

Now Michael's brow furrowed at the correct formality, his younger brother wasn't known for being polite-

Audrey growled as Raphael started laughing, "Who did what this time?"

"Joel got his ass stuck in a tree...tore something in his wing again." Abraxos replied amidst chuckling, completely losing his respectful demeanor in a flash. That and another angel walked in, her wings small like her tiny body was, not much taller than Carla. But considering she slapped Abraxos on the chest, her temper made up for it.

Jess...as her military jacket read...or Jefischa, as Michael knew her, shoved her brother out of the room when he lost the ability to even try to keep a straight face, nodding respectfully to Lucifer and Audrey before turning to Raphael.

"Dumb ass is correct, Joel is waiting at the ER for you as Cassie is busy on the far side."

Raphael muttered something under his breath but nodded, leaving the room quickly with a growl. Audrey called an adjournment, but Michael wasn't listening to the offer of food and good company, instead watching Connors beside him who was apparently struck still as he stared at Jess.

The short blonde angel was the epitome of angelic, at least the old human vision with her ethereal skin and baby blue eyes, that and she was a sweetheart, until you put a weapon in her hand and hurt someone she loved.

There was a reason Hell hath no fury than that of a woman scorned.

Michael didn't worry about that, instead trying to hide his smile as Jess politely smiled to Connors and ended up smirking as he remained awestruck.

Audrey saw it too, still in the room at the moment even though Jeep had already taken Riesen, both Wheles, and Ethan out to find food. "Oh, one last thing I'll tell you all, Red Ridge doesn't have that one law Vega had."

"Which one?"

Lucifer snorted, eyes flashing with amusement as he moved away from Michael's end of the table, "This one."

Kate outright squawked as he spun her around teasingly and dipped her like they were dancing, earning a rakish smile from the archangel before she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, giggling when he pulled back because he was panting for air and turning red as she pressed a light peck to the tip of his nose.

"Mine."

The archangel smiled even wider, straightening up and letting Kate skip from the room with a wide grin, Lucifer leaned over and whispered in Jess' ear, earning a faint smile as she looked down before flashing a glance at Connors. Her cocky wink made the sergeant turn bright red, getting gentle teasing laughs all the way around before Audrey huffed loudly.

"Alright, if you're not an archangel or Alex, everyone else out...I'm hungry and the food should be ready by now."

Alex tensed next to Michael as Noma and Connors reluctantly left, both of them glancing at their unit mate and chief with apprehension. It took everything Michael had to convince himself to wave them off, refusing to look at them and risk losing his control.

Once the doors were shut once more, Gabriel glanced at his twin, flicking his gaze to Alex just enough for Michael to tense in his seat as Lucifer returned to standing between the two brothers.

"Michael…he needs to see, just to be clear."

He sighed, but turned to Alex entirely, "Show them."

The soldier hesitated, but it showed his utter trust in Michael now as he obediently rolled up his sleeves, exposing the black markings up to his elbows. Lucifer stared in confusion for just a moment, sighing heavily as he bowed his head and leaned on the table again.

"Not again...what is it with Father and his cryptic messages, look at all the trouble the last Savior gave us and now another one?"

Gabriel snorted, "I asked myself that many times when the messages first appeared on Michael's body when it all began. As I told you brother, this war-"

Lucifer outright snarled, wings bristling and Michael subtly held up a hand as Alex backed up a step, trying to reassure the human that the archangel meant him no harm...hopefully…

"This war Gabriel is mostly you being a complete and total asshole, and Michael being his stubborn arrogant self when it comes to getting an idea in his head...but for the millionth time since you got here-that doesn't matter now. As you've said Alexander here has not gotten far with the markings correct?"

Xxx

"No." Alex replied before Michael or Gabriel could, shifting a bit to remain steady, internally he was on edge, unsure how to respond to the... _devil_...of all angels.

Lucifer seemed to pick up on his nervousness, looking up calmly and relaxing his wings a bit, "Be at ease, I will not harm you, I have no intention of undoing...whatever in the hell Father has done now, I will aid you anyway I possibly can if you will allow me...just for not the first time I wish he'd be a bit more clear in his actions."

Michael snorting abruptly seemed to break the tension, especially considering he coughed afterwards and the grimace wasn't leaving his face right away.

"Michael?"

"Brother?" Gabriel started to stand up as his twin cringed, either in pain or nausea Alex couldn't tell, but he was stepping forward at the same time as Michael jerked upright.

Lucifer caught him when his ankles gave out, arms wrapping firmly around Michael's torso before easing them both down to the floor as Michael choked.

"The one room that doesn't have trashcans…" Alex grumbled, glancing around for something as Michael coughed again. Gabriel was starting to leave the room just in case when Lucifer stopped both of them with a growl, eyes glaring dangerously before he focused on Michael, one hand on his shoulder as they both kneeled before each other.

"Hey...look at me..."

Michael grimaced as he did so, hesitating until his brother's other hand caught his jaw suddenly, refusing to let him look away even when he struggled.

"Michael stop it."

That made the archangel stiffen, and Alex now knew why there was a 'no weapons' rule, and he didn't like it. At least Gabriel was just as tense, watching both of his brothers like a hawk as Michael started trembling, a silent tear slipping down his cheek as he moved his hands to Lucifer's wrists. Whether to fight him off or to ground his own mind, Alex couldn't tell yet again.

"My sword...my commander...my _brother_...I have been and always shall be here for you...what can I do to erase the past...or at the bare least blur the lines so you will love me once more…"

For the second time in less than twenty-four hours, Michael lost it, this was a bit gentler than the complete break down with Audrey, but Lucifer seemed to be expecting it and didn't let go as Michael buckled to sit awkwardly on the floor, letting probably eons of emotions spill out as he said the three words that-from any person's point of view before Judgement day, and possibly even now if they didn't truly know Michael-would have been a complete shock. To Alex they were a relief.

"I never stopped."

Lucifer grinned just a little, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to Michael's forehead as his brother shifted to hug him tightly. The blonde archangel's wings wrapped around them both heavily, Lucifer gently rocking Michael so he'd settled down faster. Gabriel subtly gestured for Alex to follow them out, leaving the pair alone as he quietly shut the door behind them.

Alex wasn't exactly expecting Gabriel to slump against the wall, rubbing at his face in exhaustion.

"That...could have gone better...but not as bad I'd thought."

"You mean Michael breaking down isn't the worst that could have happened?"

Gabriel snorted, "Considering the last time my brothers were together, Michael was the one shoving Lucifer in the Cage after a long war...that could have been a lot worse…"

"You knew he was here…"

"Not…" Gabriel sighed, "Not until after we had arrived, I did not...dare to dream he'd somehow been freed...understand Alex...losing Lucifer, over what is really...a rather minor disagreement between Father and Son, nearly destroyed Heaven, Michael and myself included...the battle that lead to his Fall and the Fall of so many others. Nearly killed so many that I don't truly believe Michael ever recovered. And now...I don't know what will happen...I can only hope Lucifer being here is a good thing, he does truly love humans, but like he said, he was more on the side of divine intervention than Father liked and it lead to his being kicked out of Heaven for good."

Alex sighed softly, leaning against the wall for a moment and letting his mind catch up, "Think he can help?"

"With what? The war? The tattoos?"

"Nah...with Michael...and the fact that he's pregnant."

The archangel could only shrug, "Again...I can only hope...I don't know if Michael is capable of letting go of all that pain. Not right now...I fear it has been the only thing keeping him going seeing as he's rather lost his faith and hope seems to be in rather short supply. Truly Alex...I do not know what's going to happen, even an hour from now...but I do know that my brothers need time alone, whether to reconnect...or to agree to disagree...but neither of us can make that decision for them. I know Lucifer and I know Michael. If my twin is my better half, the Morning Star is his reflection, the exact opposite yet just as powerful."

"And as dangerous." Alex added softly.

Gabriel could only nod in agreement.

Xxx

Michael was pretty sure by this point there was no physical way for him to cry anymore for awhile as he slumped against his brother, grateful for the thick wings providing a heavy warmth that helped ease some of the aches plaguing him. Lucifer didn't seem to mind, merely shifting them both so Michael was sitting better and able to really lean against his brother without falling over.

The blonde archangel let the silence hang for several long minutes, knuckles lightly rubbing along Michael's back soothingly as his chin remained resting on the dark hair. He did however chuckle a little as the fetus kicked and made Michael shift uncomfortably, one hand going to his swollen stomach out of reflex.

His brother nuzzled his cheek lightly, a soft hum sliding from his throat as Michael leaned into the touch, sighing softly as he began to relax at the ancient yet familiar signs of affection he hadn't realized he'd truly longed for.

"Should I be saying congratulations?" Lucifer murmured, keeping his voice calm and quiet for Michael's sake.

A low scoff was all he managed in response for a moment, sighing again as the wings shifted and wrapped around him tighter in a black wall of feathers.

"You can...doesn't stop that I'm…"

Ok that was a tad unexpected, funny how something being so familiar could almost make him slip up and admit the one thing he was trying so hard not to.

... _he was afraid_ …

Lucifer didn't pry further, hugging a bit tighter and letting Michael tuck his own head to his brother's neck, trying to get as close as possible without being uncomfortable.

It felt right...even after all these years and with Michael so far along in this pregnancy...it felt right to be in Lucifer's strong arms again, and while he couldn't hear his brother like he used to, just hearing his heartbeat from the close contact was enough for Michael to lose the remaining tension in his body, sighing this time in peace...and mild irritation at the fatigue still pulling at him.

"I love you Michael."

He replied without hesitation, smiling a little and leaning even closer, "And I you. I've missed you brother."

"Who me? Couldn't have been my _charming_ personality...not like I was the prince or something."

Michael chuckled warmly, "Smart ass."

"Hey...watch it brother, that kind of language is unbecoming."

"Oh," Michael stuttered a second, pulling back just enough to see Lucifer's teasing gaze, "Fuck off."

The archangel laughed, wings pulling away and flapping once, when they rewrapped around the two it was looser, happier...just the way it should be.

Michael had to shift again, wincing a bit at the beating to his spine, Lucifer watched him carefully, in both concern and gentle curiosity, his eyes asked what he would not out of respect, and Michael grabbed his hand when he tried to pull away.

A faint look of being 'lost' took over Lucifer's eyes, but he smiled, full and bright even before he refocused, eyes watering a bit as he hugged Michael again before letting his hand drift back to his brother's abdomen. "Wow…"

His brother smiled in agreement, accepting the aid to stand up, grateful for the assistance as once upright he truly realized how dead tired he still was.

Lucifer was silent for a moment, retracting his wings now and beginning to lead Michael out to the others, then he opened his mouth, "You sure it's not gonna look like Gabriel? I mean one person with that ugly mug is plenty but to curse an innocent child, that's just torture!"

He may have retracted his wings, and his brother might be a bit out of the habit, but Michael still released his in a flash.

And smacked Lucifer upside the head.

* * *

 **Review Please!**

 **Tada! Hey if you guys ever have any questions or concerns, feel free to PM me and ask! I love chatting with readers!**


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Dominion_ , its locations, characters, plot, etc. I do own this crazy idea and a love for angels, and a few characters thrown in...  
**

 **Summary: Six weeks post 1x04 _The Flood_ , AU. Ever since Michal returned to Vega after being stabbed, some of the Corps soldiers noticed he wasn't always the stoic, aloof archangel Vega's known for years. And Alex is about to find out why. Also...William Whele has a secret to tell about a night that went normally to everyone else but was actually something much bigger.**

 **To AttillatheNun: Thank you for the fave and follow!  
**

 **To T: Becca is going to disappear for a bit, justice will be served later. As for the brotherly love, it won't go away, it just gets better...and yes dirty diapers galore! lol Unit Six isn't going anywhere, not for a long time...Thank you!  
**

 **To Mina: lol I'm glad you like the brothers, they tend to get away from me...Here's another new chapter and this is fluff :D mostly...Thank you!  
**

 **To SpenceFTW: Lucifer is just awesome, he gets away from me. Michael is definitely going to need support, and hopefully his brothers can help. Thank you!  
**

 **To Sophik: (Hey! Someone else was finally able to log on using Book of Face to sign in, maybe that could help you?) Anyway...Tenterhooks? What the heck? Here's another update lol Cass sounds awesome. Lucifer...he runs away from me, I try to type one thing and then...yeah humans have anxiety! Michael's scary, Gabriel's scary, Lucifer is scary, Raphael is scary...put it this way, all of them are terrifying. But yes, Michael and everyone are not going anywhere anytime soon. Red Ridge is the safest they can be right now. lol nice! Gabriel beat up Furiad, not that it lasted long considering he healed right away...but he got his point across at least.  
**

 **Michael knows his siblings too well, and his wincing at Raphael comes in a little bit, needed to take care of family things first. But yes there's a reason. HA! hold onto that cat bit for this chapter ;) oh boy...feathers up noses...talk about epic sneezing. Michael gets away with a lot being the oldest, and the only one unable to take any hits right now. Gabriel didn't hear a thing lol though he'd probably just tackle Luc until Michael made them stop. Aww thank you! As for Becca, please breathe, she's fading into the background for now, don't worry. She'll get her due, but not for awhile. Uriel has to return and Michael needs to be able to stand in for the tribunal and he's not able to right now. But yes, EVERYONE would step in against her. lol well good, glad you liked it and glad your heart is normal again. Yup! The angels will be a great family! Lucifer included, just with a lot of attitude. Thank you my friend!**

 **To GuestM: Hiya! Was wondering where you were! I kept cracking myself up repeatedly writing that chapter, took me forever! Ok The Marquee is a big night club with strippers in Las Vegas, and Veronica is one of the four women (Emily, Hannah, Gloria and Ve-Ve-Veronica according to David Whele) That Becca took with her to Michael on their "nights". And Ethan kinda knows her too...Becca orchestrated the visits, Michael went along with it out of desperation and what he thought were mutual feelings, (and as another author put it, Michael's a lot stronger and has more endurance, he wouldn't wear out as fast-hence more people) Michael didn't cheat, he was faithful to Becca..and the other girls, but together, not separately nor did he hurt them. As he yelled at Gabriel, it was her idea not his for the big groups. Angel Nookie? lol (Totally not telling anything ;D) Thank you so much!**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty One  
**

Xxx

Michael sighed sleepily as he laid back on the lounge chair, content to sit in silence while some of the others conversed, and the rest…

Ok, technically it was light sparring practice and testing to shake loose muscles and get rid of lingering anxiety in the soldiers while the angels 'assisted', it was supposed to be Lucifer gauging the differences in fighting styles and training between Vega and his own command.

To the eldest brother, it was more of the angels being extremely energetic and obnoxious while unit six blew off steam. Noma couldn't openly spar, but she had joined in on the annoying taunting Gabriel had taken up from their positions under the trees off the back deck. Everyone else...Michael was guessing it was a rough mix of tag and red rover.

What made it better...or worse if the rolling emotions in his chest were any help (they weren't) was just how light everything was. Watching Lucifer...truly play...was something Michael hadn't seen in eons. And he'd missed it.

The archangel had removed most of his armor, keeping just enough that clawing fingers from his siblings wouldn't damage anything important, nor would flailing feet since he'd removed everything above his waist besides his wrist gauntlets and was currently trying to pull Jess off his back where she'd stuck herself to pin his wings.

It worked, because Kate and Connors outright tackled the blonde archangel and all three hit the ground with a satisfying _fwump!_ seconds after Jess jumped free.

There was more laughter than actual training right now, but the amusement wasn't just for their own benefit. William and Audrey were having too much fun cheering everyone on and laughing over drinks at the deck railing. Jeep was content to catch up with Riesen and Whele, having found a corner of the deck and a vintage bottle of scotch that none of them were sharing. Michael was relatively alone, he could have easily been joined by anyone if he chose, but at the moment was content to keep the silence as he watched Ariel return from between the trees and bowl into Lucifer with everything she had, leaping away once he'd righted himself and lunged at her again.

Angels playing was much like watching cats or dogs, or both...but with wings...and _lots_ of noise.

The people of Vega suspected angels were all serious and quiet, even before that angels were the epitome of perfection in the eyes of humans.

In reality...they were hyper and noisy...and clingy. Half the tackles were more Lucifer or one of the others grabbing a sibling to nuzzle or nip at ears and jaws and cheeks. What hurt Michael the most right now was he knew the noises he was hearing was only half what was being emitted, he knew in many of the playfully affectionate embraces there were soft hums and chirps only audible to angels.

Or at least angels who could still hear...could still feel…

Michael huffed softly, swallowing back the feeling in his throat as he struggled to stand up, somehow managing with all the weight on his torso. It still hurt and by the time he was completely on his feet Audrey had moved to his side to help.

He shoved her off, ignoring her questions as he left the back porch entirely and retreated to the house.

Nothing gave him solace as he walked through the kitchen and minor dining hall, not the remaining food or promise of something else. Now that he had it, the solitude unsettled him even more, but there was no way Michael could make himself go back out to the deck. There was nothing in the sitting area that attracted his attention, and even the promise of soft couches to lay out on did not entice his sore body to rest.

The front porch was empty when he stepped through the wide doors again, leaning heavily on one of the porch columns and railing as he stared at the woods surrounding the lodge.

Again the solitude and silence did nothing to help him, nor did his hand drifting unconsciously along his swollen stomach to follow the soft movements going on internally.

He especially wasn't in the mood for the front doors to open on their own accord to release Lucifer. Michael was in no state of mind to deal with his brother, or for that matter in any condition to argue let alone fight. And he only thought this because of the glare that settled on him once the other archangel turned completely.

"Thought you would not move a great deal after eating."

Michael didn't let the accusation earn a reaction, instead crossing his arms as he kept his gaze locked on his brother's, no matter how much he wished to look away, "My body is not mine at the moment, I do not decide to keep still or not."

Lucifer grunted softly, wings rustling a little behind his shoulders as he shifted his weight casually, "That does not change the fact I'm pretty sure you are about to fall over."

Again Michael didn't openly react, even if it was true, but he did subtly shift so more of his weight was supported by the railing, if Lucifer was going to draw this out he might as well _not_ prove him right.

"Michael…"

" _What_?" That was as close to a whine as Michael could get, but it did little to sway Lucifer into just leaving him alone, nor was a sharper glare as the archangel stepped closer.

"Brother please…"

Michael shook his head, arms tightening slightly, "What do you want Lucifer?"

"Let me help-"

"I do not want you to-"

"And I hate seeing you in pain!"

Lucifer cut off his own yell with a faint hitch in his voice, already panting for air with just one shout as he tried to keep calm. His hands ran through his hair as he stepped back a bit, looking away for a moment. That slight gap was all it took, or it might have been that Lucifer was starting to turn away that made Michael start to slip again and he forced his eyes away once more.

If it startled Lucifer that his brother was openly crying again he didn't show it, Michael was just sick of it, sick of being in pain, sick of being so weak, sick of the emotions driving him up the walls to the point he'd been hard pressed just at supper to keep it together when Audrey made a horrible food pun...he couldn't even remember it right now but it had just about made him lose it earlier. He wanted...needed...he just didn't know anymore…

His brother didn't seem to care, tentatively resting a hand on his shoulder as if to comfort, all it got was Michael tensing under his touch.

"Michael…please..."

The archangel's breath hitched, and he bowed his head while Lucifer gently pulled him closer, chin resting on his head lightly.

"Oh brother…" The Morning Star's smooth voice gave Michael just enough courage to uncross his arms, wrapping them around Lucifer's torso tightly as he leaned against the solid body of muscle.

"Talk to me."

Michael's breath hitched again, finally letting go, "I'm scared Luc...I'm so scared…"

Lucifer didn't respond with words, simply holding his brother tighter for a moment before his wings flared for balance, allowing the archangel to completely pick up his brother. Probably was for the best considering the admittance was the last straw and Michael had started shaking again.

He didn't care, just clung to his brother as Lucifer moved. It took the sound of something grating as it was shoved for him to even begin to look up from where he'd buried his face against Lucifer's chest, hiding from the world via the grey t-shirt.

His brother had moved the two of them inside, and with just a foot had shoved two of the couches together face to face without disturbing Michael in his arms, now he was finding it difficult to continue.

"Ok so I didn't think this part through," Lucifer griped, easing Michael down to sit on the back of the couch before he jogged up the stairs, "I'll be back!"

"I don't doubt it." Michael called in response, grimacing as he stood up and moved to the bathroom. Several minutes later he was staring at his reflection in the mirror, and not liking what he saw as a hand drifted to his stomach. His fingers splayed out over the growing bump did little to hide or emphasize just how much weight he'd gained in the last few months, nothing like that first day he'd been in the hospital.

But surprisingly his face wasn't much different, drawn tight with exhaustion and pain, the dark circles that had reappeared under his eyes yet again only added to the fact that yes he'd grown across his abdomen, but he'd lost weight in his face, a haunted look stretching across his visage that did little to encourage or even reassure him at all.

Michael sighed heavily, shaking his head with a scoff at both his reflection and the kick hitting his hand now.

"Oh little one...I wish you were not more trouble than you are worth…"

Soft shifting caught his attention after his voice had faded away, but Michael couldn't bring himself to turn to Lucifer in the doorway just yet, bowing his head in defeat and fatigue for a moment. Neither spoke, but Michael did accept his brother's arm and shoulder to lean against so he could walk to whatever Lucifer had done to the couches.

Which was turn them into basically a nest of blankets, either way Michael was grateful for it as the room was already dim with the setting sun and everyone else still outside.

"I'd invite you upstairs to my room...but it's a mess and-"

"Up the stairs." Michael quipped, already pulling his coat off while Lucifer undid his armor belt and began to remove the protective gear.

His brother snickered, "Exactly, well that and the roof has a tendency to be a landing strip at night since the dogs are bit more on edge."

"Dogs?"

The faint edge in Michael's voice was quickly shut down as Lucifer turned to him again, not replying until after he'd knelt down and pulled Michael's boots off for him, wincing in sympathy at both the pain that caused and the swollen ankles he found inside. "Hunting dogs, this wolf-husky-shepherd mix, sweet little bastards, until they get the scent of a bear or an eight ball. Then they go nuts, but anyone whose been at the border comes here to report in, during the day the pack is pretty much aloof in the woods nearby or under the deck somewhere, at night they roam the yard for protection. But the alpha has it out for most of us angels for some stupid reason so everyone just lands on the roof at night."

Michael nodded in understanding, undoing his own belt and sliding his jeans off, denim while functional was not comfortable to sleep in. Lucifer didn't seem to mind or disagree, considering under his uniform pants were a pair of shorts, meaning both were fully ready to lay out on the 'nest' once Lucifer piled their stuff on a nearby chair. Maneuvering onto the makeshift bed was a lesson in patience Michael could have really done without, but Lucifer complied to his unspoken request not to help him as he struggled before finally stretching out on his side next to his brother. Lucifer idly flexed his wings before retracting them, cracking his neck as he settled in to sleep, not touching, but not far away at all, letting Michael decide from there.

All his brother did was pull a pillow closer, not even bothering to pull a sheet up for right now even though at the moment he was only in a shirt and boxers. Lucifer did that part for him, and in turn pulled his side up over his head as if to bury himself while the other half stopped at Michael's hips. The lazy look he shot Michael when he peeked out earned a small smirk that was widened when the blonde crossed his eyes on purpose.

"You always were one to make everyone laugh."

"I only did so that Father would smile more, and you would relax once in awhile."

Michael hummed softly, his hand drifted forward to tug the sheet down enough to see all of his brother's face, fingers lightly tracing the cheekbones before the hand retreated back to the pillow, "It is as if you never left...you have changed so little…"

That much was true, Michael had aged in not only the time since Heaven's gates had closed, but also since Lucifer's Fall, to casual bystanders, Michael was as if in his thirties. Lucifer on the other hand was obviously younger, closer to Alex's age, though in reality the age difference was only a matter of a few hours behind Gabriel and Michael being created simultaneously. Yet...there was still a faint look in Lucifer's eyes, the way his hand moved to Michael's shoulder casually, as if he needed to touch his brother at all times, to assure him that he was there…

Time had not been kind to Heaven's favorite either.

"What was it like?"

Lucifer's eyes opened slowly, brow furrowing a bit before he let the silver orbs close once more as he shifted, "What was what like?"

"Hell."

Now Lucifer sighed loudly, the noise holding a touch of the legendary fire that made up the Star, "Do not ask me that brother, some day I will share such information with you, but not now, not tonight."

Michael didn't press further, gaze staring off blankly until his brother spoke again.

"Why do you ask? Not like you'll ever be there like I was."

The black haired archangel snorted, and he couldn't stop the irritation from bleeding through, "Oh no I'll just get off free for carrying some spawn of-"

"Satan?" Lucifer teased snottily, "Come now brother that's just rude."

Growling, Michael stared at him, "That is not what I was going to say. The fetus is human and not mine at all, whose to say it is not-"

"What you can say is it is not a Nephilim, and that's all that matters. I realize this has been difficult for you-"

"Understatement."

Lucifer ignored him, "But it does not change that you are my brother, and as such I wish you would just go to sleep already and worry about this later...or not at all, I was not lying about hating to see you in pain."

"I would sleep if my stomach wasn't being used as a kick ball." Michael snapped, free hand drifting to his stomach as the other he was laying on.

"Stop that." Lucifer grabbed his wrist, tugging it away and back to the pillow. His own hand took the place of Michael's, rubbing slow circles over the taut skin to soothe the restless movements beneath.

Slowly, the gentle motion soothed the fetus and calmed Michael enough to start to drift into sleep, both settling down as Lucifer shifted closer so his body heat was readily available.

The low sigh Michael let out was enough for his brother to chuckle softly, beginning to hum just loud enough to be heard but not for the faint tune to carry past the two of them.

At some point Audrey was next to the couches, speaking with Lucifer so quietly, Michael couldn't understand her. Well, that and he was half asleep. Another time he noticed his brother's hand had started rubbing again, soothing the kicking enough so Michael could remain asleep. It wasn't extremely deep, but it was restful, to the point he never heard the lodge being closed up for the night or even Connors and Ethan stumbling up the stairs to a spare bedroom.

Somewhere Michael could hear Alex, or at least his voice, but sleep was pulling too firmly to make anything out let alone move.

It was for the best, and Lucifer never left Michael's side, going so far as to growl loud enough that his brother truly woke up and started to look around, finding Lucifer's wing covering him as the blonde remained tensed, staring at someone across the room. The second growl was more protective and threatening that the first warning noise. The intruder must have wisely moved off since Lucifer huffed softly as he settled down again, and found Michael shifting closer, relaxing against his brother's chest in contentment.

Sleep wise, the night dragged out a bit, Michael dozed more than actually slept, drifting in and out of pure unconsciousness due to just about every little noise bouncing around the lodge. Lucifer's constant and steady breathing as he slept on was enough reassurance each time for his brother to go back to sleep, but it was obvious it would not be a deep sleep.

Funny how the brother he'd known and had by his side for eons, and loved for twice as long, did not provide the same comfort at night as the humans did who had only been around him for the last almost five months…

Xxx

Michael woke up to first the sounds of someone breathing nearby, and it wasn't Lucifer. His brother must have gotten up with the dawn like he always did, since the lodge was partially opened up and sunlight filtered in sluggishly. No, the person breathing was off to one side, either sleeping or…

Judging by the tone and proximity Alex was trying to meditate...though his mentor was more suspecting the sleep angle.

The second thing that started the archangel waking up more was the sound of someone in the kitchen prepping...well it wasn't breakfast, there was too much of a meat smell.

Another thing that made the journey back to consciousness was the faint click of nails on the hardwood floors.

Meaning someone had let the pack or at least a couple of the dogs into the lodge to feed them.

Obviously their diet of eight balls was not sufficient when not at the border.

Michael remained still, barely cracking his eyes open as one the dogs sniffed around the couch-nest loudly before hopping up onto the furniture a little to investigate its occupant. He dared not move, having no idea how the hunter would react to not only someone completely new but also an archangel.

Audrey had briefly mentioned the dogs yesterday, they just didn't like angels, a primal drive that made them great night protection since cameras could only do so much and sentries were needed elsewhere, plus if one set of alarms or pack started going off, the next dog would hear it miles away, the perfect communication system since the angels had lost the inner connection. Normally the packs would avoid all people other than brief feeding times, whoever was preparing their meal must have forgotten to shut a door somewhere.

Either way it wouldn't do Michael any good considering if he moved let alone yelled he'd be in trouble.

He didn't make a sound as the dog completely jumped onto the couch, gently nosing along his legs before moving right to his head and arms. Through half open eyes he saw the gorgeous animal was female, and the leather collar meant this was the alpha.

Oh great…

She carefully investigated all she could easily reach, not pressing too close but was obviously tense as she took in the intruder to her territory. Michael didn't dare disturb her, but he couldn't stop from tensing as she moved to his stomach, nose drifting over the bump under the sheet slowly. Without conscious thought his arm moved down instinctively, as if that would shield him from the huntress still very there.

A low rumble drifted from her chest and Michael stopped breathing.

Especially considering the alpha bitch laid down suddenly, soft head resting on Michael's shoulder as if to cover him protectively.

"Alright you escape artist, where the hell did you go-oh shit."

Michael didn't speak at Audrey's entrance, remaining frozen as the dog still didn't move even when the woman snapped her fingers in command.

"Alex!" The harsh whisper made the dog tense, a rumble sliding from her chest again as the blonde woke up slowly across the room, "Wake up!"

"Wha?" The blonde must have stood up and moved closer, the rumbling had turned into actual growling now, "Umm...is she supposed to be there?"

"No."

"Oh shit."

"Yup."

"How do we get her off?"

"We don't...not unless we want Michael to get hurt."

"Are you serious? Why hasn't she done anything yet?"

Gabriel snorted loudly from the second floor railings, "Because he's with child, she's protecting him." He called down, making Michael jump slightly and dog growl louder, almost snarling as the archangel came down the stairs.

Alex moved, and Michael opened his eyes enough to fully see him, meeting the blue gaze even as the alpha stood up. The soldier's gaze was concerned, and questioning, first earning a faint shrug before the alpha outright barked at Gabriel in warning, another dog scrambling out of the kitchen before Audrey could stop it and jumping up onto the couch in a flash.

"Artois! Down!"

The male did neither, taking over the guard position as the alpha female laid down again, this time pressing closer to Michael as her head remained over his shoulder. Gabriel's slow approach made her growl and shift, but it stopped instantly when Michael's arm wrapped around her shoulders, fist burying in her thick fur.

Audrey chuckled, "Come on you two, come meet the pups while they're in the house, Artois and Morgana won't hurt Michael, not if he wants them there."

Alex smirked in Michael's line of sight, earning a faint grin before the archangel relaxed again, smirking as Morgana snapped at the male beside her, forcing the slightly smaller beta to move to Michael's back and lay down there instead of against his stomach like he'd been trying. Guess the female was more than a little protective.

Xxx

Alex couldn't bite back a smile as he stepped into the living room again, having complied with Audrey's idea for everyone to just let Michael sleep with the two...or now three...dogs since they seemed reluctant to move from his side. Another female had joined the two pack leaders, and she had replaced Artois at Michael's back while the male had sprawled across the archangel's feet. Morgana had shifted off his shoulder, now tucked loosely along Michael's front while still keeping her head protectively near his.

Michael's hand was resting lightly on her neck, no longer bunched in the fur as he slept, or after standing there for a moment so Morgana would trust the human's presence-realized his mentor was less sleeping and more stuck in a haze.

"Michael...look at me."

The archangel blinked sluggishly, fighting to move his head enough to look up. When he did, all Alex saw was his pale face and glazed eyes.

Fever

"Crap...hey mutts one of you go get Audrey."

Morgana yipped, and Artois jumped up and vanished to the kitchen as if he'd understood, Alex figured it was more his tone of voice and the familiar sound of the Lady's name. Either way Michael coughed faintly, leaning into Alex's touch when his hand moved to the archangel's forehead to check just how bad this was. The alpha female allowed the human's interference, but only because Michael's hand had gripped her fur in reassurance, needing Alex's help to get propped up a little on more pillows.

Frantic whining proceeded Artois just about herding Audrey close enough to the living room she could see Alex on the edge of the couches, gently rubbing Michael's shoulder to keep him awake when she ducked away again with a sigh.

"Hey...how ya feeling?"

His mentor shrugged, coughing again as Morgana cuddled closer in comfort, "Tired…"

Audrey snorted, snapping her fingers at Morgana's growl when she and Alex made Michael sit up to drink the glass of water she'd brought, "That's not surprising, nor is this, it's just stress honey, low-grade fevers aren't uncommon with exhaustion, the cough is probably from being hot. I can drag these two mutts out of here so you're cooler."

Michael groaned softly, shaking his head as he laid down again, wrapping an arm around Morgana, "Not hot…"

"Are you cold then?"

"Mhm."

Alex snorted, but leaned over to pull another blanket over his half asleep mentor anyway, "No idea how it's only May and already getting hot outside."

The archangel just shrugged, already drifting off again until Audrey brushed her knuckles on his neck briefly, "Not going to sleep for long ok? Gonna take you back to the cabin, the lodge gets too busy for you to rest and I know you hate being the center of attention, you've already gotten everyone's focus once Raphael confirmed you are here."

That earned a snort, but Michael just nodded vaguely as he went back to sleep.

Audrey chuckled, nodding for Alex to follow her back to the kitchen, joining Kate and the rest of unit six in eating a late brunch, "Figured something would knock him down for a bit, exhaustion aside a low grade fever isn't all that bad, not if he's able to sleep it off. He needs to recover, I probably shouldn't have set up that meeting so fast."

Noma brushed off her words with a sharp denial, "It wouldn't have mattered, Michael crashes emotionally no matter what we've done, and prolonging things wouldn't help in the long run anyway, he needed this as much as it's making him uncomfortable right now."

Nodding in agreement, Ethan didn't let Audrey interject anything, "The Archangel needs to rest obviously, but now...it might be better if his brothers stay away, all of them, at least until he stops getting knocked on his ass everyday."

Unit six was in full approval, they'd return to the cabin and let Michael recover, he could decide later when and how he'd be around his family.

Xxx

 _May 17th, 2040_

Xxx

Alex crunched through an apple casually as he moved into the living room of the cabin, smiling faintly around his mouthful as he watched Michael doze on the couch, having drifted off reading since the computer pad on his chest was facedown. Almost two weeks after arriving in Red Ridge, Michael had basically recovered enough he wasn't getting wiped out within a couple hours of being conscious. Eating properly again and sleeping better as long as at least one of his unit was in the room.

Not that the mood swings had stopped, they might just have gotten worse, but they were easier to deal with when the archangel wasn't throwing up, dead exhausted, or emotionally rung out from his siblings. They had stayed away upon request, Gabriel agreeing only because Michael had snapped at him. Lucifer still physically checked in daily, but that might have also been to see Kate for brief moments. Not asking to speak to Michael unless the archangel was within his line of sight upon arrival.

The chosen one wasn't sure just why Michael was avoiding his family, though it probably had something to do with his ever approaching due date. The pregnancy was most definitely taking its toll on the archangel, and there was little his unit could do to help at this point since it was Michael's mental state making him quiet and withdrawn as the days went on.

At least the humans were keeping entertained. Kate wasn't one to hold still and had quickly taken it upon herself to teach Connors and Ethan how to ride the spare gelding she had in the nearby barn alongside her own mount and the mare Noma had instantly claimed. She killed multiple hours this way, painstakingly (for the two guys) teaching them how to maneuver both casually and in a fighting sense, it was balancing on a running horse while shooting or using a sword that was the hard part.

Yet Alex took to it like he'd been born riding, but that might be because he was figuring how to move not just through physical practice, but the quiet routine had lead to easier meditating, even if it just let him gather his thoughts in silence and commit action to muscle memory...or memories locked within the tattoos...

No visions...but strangely enough the tattoos has stopped buzzing angrily at him, instead a faint hum when he really focused on them, otherwise they were just inanimate markings.

Alex truly hoped that was a good thing.

He wasn't going to bring it up with Michael, the archangel had almost ordered Alex to not meditate at all, fearing he'd lose his life entirely if he wasn't careful. Jeep had said not to do it around Michael, and not let himself fall so deep as to completely lose track of time, hovering just on the edge of a long trance and sitting with his eyes closed.

That took a little practice, but was more comfortable than his heart stopping.

On the note of being comfortable, Alex held his breath as Michael shifted in his sleep, luckily remaining unconscious instead of waking to whatever made him move in the first place. The soldier smirked silently, heading to the front door with the intention of joining Noma on the front porch for awhile.

Instead the second he opened the door, Morgana slipped inside, shaking her fur once through the entryway before moving right to the couch before Alex could even blink. All he did was sigh, shaking his head faintly while the female dog gently nosed at Michael's arm, letting out soft chuffs until he woke up a little.

Michael groaned softly, completely oblivious to Alex's watching as he moved the pad off his chest and slowly rolled onto his side, lighting petting Morgana's head before she moved to his legs, jumping onto the couch to curl up behind them. The archangel drifted back to sleep within minutes, content to rest while the dog rested her head on his hip and kept watch.

Alex sighed softly, finally leaving the house and this time closing the door entirely instead of cracking it like he'd planned.

It was no use, Morgana had only taken two days the first time to trek through the woods to the cabin, joining Michael on the back porch without the soldiers seeing her until the archangel returned inside and the dog followed without permission. Since then, anytime she showed up, at least one of them would drive her either back to the lodge, or another part of Red Ridge and leave her with another part of the pack.

So far her record in returning was five hours later.

The chosen one dropped to the porch steps, taking the offered beer bottle Noma passed him as they both idly watched Connors epically fail at standing up in the stirrups to catch the ball Kate threw at him, toppling sideways before the basketball got anywhere near him.

Needless to say his landing was no less painful than it was funny to everyone else.

Noma sipped at her beer, not turning as she spoke, "Morgana's back."

"Yep."

"She go right to Michael?"

"Yep."

"Are we going to give up in moving her?"

"Yep."

"Good, 'cause I'm sick of driving at night."

Alex snorted, but nodded along, he'd joined Kate on one of the times they'd taken the dog away from the cabin, night trips were not fun in a truck when the bed was full of a hyper dog who did not want to leave. Now what was interesting, was Michael had yet to say whether or not he cared if Morgana returned. Each time she did, it was only a matter of minutes before she'd find the archangel and stick herself at his side until someone dragged her away. Michael just hadn't said if he minded or not.

Either way he was going to have to speak up if he was against the dog hanging around, none of the soldiers were going to bother anymore since the hunting dog was only getting faster at returning.

Note: She had also eaten through the leash Audrey had used to keep her at the lodge one of the times.

Time to give up…

And judging by the barking coming from inside, time for Alex to sprint back through the door.

* * *

 **Review Please!**

 **Tada! Hey if you guys ever have any questions or concerns, feel free to PM me and ask! I love chatting with readers!**


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Dominion_ , its locations, characters, plot, etc. I do own this crazy idea and a love for angels, and a few characters thrown in...  
**

 **Summary: Six weeks post 1x04 _The Flood_ , AU. Ever since Michal returned to Vega after being stabbed, some of the Corps soldiers noticed he wasn't always the stoic, aloof archangel Vega's known for years. And Alex is about to find out why. Also...William Whele has a secret to tell about a night that went normally to everyone else but was actually something much bigger.**

 **To Red Dragon 1818, nightshade938, and Sire-when: Thanks for the faves and follows!**

 **To Guest: Morgana is a metaphor all to her self, and she was a random thing that was NOT planned at all for this story. lol The girls knew about Aromatherapy? Really? That I didn't know...lol and yes Michael likes his unit better. Thank you!**

 **To DominionFan2778: Why hello! And yes horses and dogs are awesome. Thank you!**

 **To SpenceFTW: I wish someone would do some art for this, it would be amazing apparently...le sigh...my creative skills are writing, not sketching...thank you!**

 **To Sophik: No I'm not mad at you, funny word though lol. And nope, not that, read on. Gabriel's said it before, he can't kill his brothers, but a lesson was needed. Now, he'll kill Furiad...for that matter if he was able to Michael would as well. Yes, they are staying put, Michael can't handle moving again, that and Red Ridge is very much needed for this story. Ok ok! Becca's bad, it's ok! lol the dogs were a COMPLETE accident...I didn't mean to insert them and now I can't stop...whoops...lol Alex is keeping calm, he's just doing what he can. lol Cassandriel is awesome...lol Book of Face is Face-book minus the dash, sometimes Fanfiction bleeps out the word. I promise not to get your heart rate up for at least TWO...wait...no...THREE chapters, is that better? ;) Apparently everyone is impatient for the big day...though Michael probably the most. Thank you!**

 **To Mina: Is this soon enough? lol thank you!**

 **To PamAttillaTheNun: really? lol anyway yes the dogs are awesome, total accident to appear though. Thank you! I worry when I mess with the angels any, I try to remain canon but with a twist...Thank you!**

 **To wiccawoman: Thank you!**

 **To GuestM: Sad? I can see that...I'm sorry. Wow...I didn't fully realize that I'd done that to Michael...just wow, your insight to this is amazing! Wow...I...I want to cry now, your review is amazing! I can't even...just wow...Anywho, Miracles just might be my specialty, just have to wait and see for now. As for the beginning (you _might_ be right, and you _might_ not...) Ah so you're on Uriel's side then? lol So not telling anything, and you might be right about the DNA...how could Michael appear human without some human DNA? ;) I know I know! I'll get to them I promise! lol read on and discover! Thank you!**

 *****Note: It has been discovered that logging on through Face-book (minus the dash) has increased your odds of getting an account, who knows why but for those interesting in further conversations with me via PM, you are welcome to try and I'm happy to chat!*****

 **Holy moley! 400 plus reviews!**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty Two  
**

Xxx

Morgana was whining and pacing when Alex slipped back inside, nosing at Michael's arm by his face, but seeming to refuse to push really hard so she didn't hurt the archangel. That and even her loud fussing wasn't waking Michael up as he groaned and twitched in his sleep.

Alex hated doing what he did next, but obviously nothing else was working as Morgana bordered on howling.

Considering he was eight months pregnant...Michael flinched rather impressively when Alex clapped his hands right above his mentor's head.

"You awake?"

Michael groaned, "Now I am…"

"Sorry, the bitch wasn't waking you up so I figured a shock was a better idea than water."

His mentor nodded sluggishly, rubbing at his eyes before he began to sit up slowly, needing Alex's hand to help after a moment.

"She has a name Alex."

"And she needs to get out of the way."

Rolling his eyes at Alex's negativity, Michael snapped his fingers, pointing across the room as Morgana fussed at his side. Huffing as if greatly put-upon, she retreated, laying down with well practiced movements as she remained ever watchful.

"Surprised you haven't made her leave yet." Michael said softly, leaning back against the couch cushions with a soft sigh.

Alex snorted, "I gave up, we all do, obviously she's not leaving you so might as well let her hang around."

Michael chuckled softly, the noise barely following Alex as he left to get the archangel a water bottle, once he returned though, he knew he'd made the right call.

On the dog that is, Michael obviously wanted her around, just wouldn't say it. Though it was plain as day, considering he'd called Morgana back to his side, the dog curled up against his hip as he idly petted her back. Alex waited until Michael opened his eyes again, having rested his head back for a few moments.

Passing his mentor the bottle, Alex didn't let go of it until Michael met his gaze completely, "Talk to me."

Sighing, the archangel completely ignored the soldier grabbing a folding chair to sit on the wrong way and lean on the back, watching Michael carefully.

"Just...bad dreams…"

Alex's brow furrowed, "Besides the obvious, why does that sound like it bothers you?"

Michael sighed again, "I'm not supposed to."

"Supposed to what?"

"To dream," Michael leaned forward a little, rubbing at his back, "Angels don't dream independently, we relive memories in our sleep...but...since this began...it's been less memories and-"

"Things that shouldn't be happening."

Nodding, Michael looked away, one of his hands moving to his side unconsciously, "I made the mistake of getting a copy of Riesen's recent report transmission, shouldn't have let myself fall asleep reading it."

"It's also midafternoon and you almost always fall asleep right now."

The archangel snorted at the hint, "Today it wasn't that, still getting...kicked." Michael replied, leaning over to rub at his lower leg a little and having to strain to bend that far.

Alex's brow furrowed slightly in thought, "What was in the report?"

Michael couldn't answer him, instead activating the pad and handing it over, sighing softly as Alex read through the information.

 _AAC MIA Listings Updates_

 _Unit Six: No Change_

This time Alex sighed, eyes closing just long enough he both understood and sympathized with his unit chief. Uriel was right...the pain never went away.

And neither did swollen ankles in Michael's case if he remained off (or on) his feet for too long.

"When's the last time you got up?"

"Awhile ago."

"What does that mean? I wasn't in the house for lunch."

Michael shrugged, "Before that, probably wouldn't hurt to move around a bit."

Alex smirked, head turning as Connors fell yet again, this time yelling loud enough to be heard inside...or maybe that was Kate laughing, hard to tell, "Wanna come see how many bruises Kate's given Connors recently? He might just have beat Ethan today."

Shrugging, Michael braced himself on the couch, struggling to his feet after taking a minute to prepare. Alex growled at him, Michael knew full well he was supposed to ask for help, yet was being increasingly stubborn. While the soldier knew it was killing him to continue to lose his independence, Alex also knew Michael would murder someone-violently-if he got hurt or something and ended up on full bed rest.

"Have I mentioned you're an idiot?"

His mentor picked up a nearby book and whacked Alex solidly upside the head in response.

Xxx

Connors was seriously hurting when the pair made it out to everyone else, Morgana having sprinted out the door the second it was clear Michael was going outside.

Now the dog was racing around just out of reach while she waited for Kate to lob a much abused baseball out into the woods, disappearing for a couple minutes before returning-sometimes she forgot the ball and Michael had to snap and point for her to go back.

Either way, Alex was glad the hunting dog was occupied as he adjusted the saddle straps while Noma tried to assess Connors' shoulder after he'd landed on it for the third time, it was hard to tell if he was just bruised or if he'd actually done damage at this point.

"Face it, he can fly but not land on his feet."

"Kate that is so not helping."

"Oh shut up Ethan! You've crashed just as much as Mr. Purple here!"

"Purple? _Purple?_! I'll have you know I do _not_ bruise in purple, rather a brilliant blend of indigos, onyx, and-"

"Bullshit." Alex snapped, winking to Kate when she finally lost it as Connors tried to play off the pain with sarcasm, wincing instead when Noma poked his chest a bit too hard.

Michael simply huffed through his nose loudly, petting the brown gelding's nose as he leaned against the horse's neck slightly, either the archangel had lost his patience and was keeping his temper to himself, or he just didn't care anymore. Alex wished he knew why his mentor was in such a quiet mood…

Kate must have noticed alongside the rest of them, jaw twitching before she made up her mind to break her polite silence at being the "new kid".

"You don't have a keepsake do you?"

The fact that Michael actually looked at her to respond, was at least some progress, the fact that his voice was sharp and snapping, was not…

"A _what_?"

"Oh damn, sorry...Vega...a keepsake, an ultrasound print out or one of the 3D still shots. Guess it's just our hospital that does this."

Michael stiffened slightly, but shook his head, "I...I had one...but...it...burned with the rest of the city."

Noma looked like she was going to change the subject, and Alex agreed, Michael was hesitating and sounding like he'd rather be anywhere but here, not that Kate noticed, or did and was truly fitting in with Unit Six and not backing down.

"Then we should fix that."

"How?"

Kate smirked, crossing her arms and tipping her head back, "Alright Asshat! I know you're over there!"

"Asshat?! Seriously?!"

Connors managed a chuckle around Noma's prodding, but he wasn't the only one smiling a little as Lucifer dropped from a tree, wings rustling as he stretched them and shook a handful of leaves from the feathers.

She snorted as he stalked closer, stance strong and firm, but his smile was all amusement, "I've called you worse."

"That you have my dear, doesn't make you less of a bitch."

Now Kate whined, squirming as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and locked her against his chest, "No! Ew! Cooties! Go away you big bird!"

"A bird?! What the fuck do I have in common with a bird?"

"Wings."

"Feathers."

"You're an airhead."

The last statement made them all pause, mostly because it came from Michael, but also the words themselves. Lucifer just stared for a minute, finally nodding with a grin, "Touché."

Michael just shrugged, still not turning to face his brother, but Alex could see he was still waiting for Kate to go on.

And she did, all while trying to squirm out of Lucifer's arms, "So anyway...ow...the nurses started giving keepsakes to everyone expecting...ouch...a baby or babies...after a mother...ow!...lost her baby to a raid and didn't have a picture afterwards, now...ouch-dammit...everyone gets one as soon as there's a clear face image. I bet at least Cass is working today, Raph might be too. Wouldn't take long at all….let go of me!"

Lucifer chuckled, the noise rumbling in his chest as he refused, twisting her with ease to plant a kiss firmly on her lips. Kate buckled in his arms as if melting against his chest, and the archangel was still chuckling as he pulled back so she could breathe.

Needless to say when she tapped her gun against his inner thigh he jumped back ten feet without using his wings. "Ha, smart ass I'm still armed."

The archangel lost his effectiveness when he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Anyway...if you want to sir, it would only take a couple hours to run in to Central, someone's bound to be free and we don't even have to swing into the Lodge, Luci here can run damage control since he's been snooping-"

"Guarding-"

" _Snooping_ -so we might as well put him to use."

Again Michael just shrugged, but he was listening a bit more as he held the gelding's reins while Alex bounced on one leg before swinging up into the saddle, the archangel backed up a step, eyes locked on Alex's as the blonde adjusted his hold on the reins. Whatever Michael saw in Alex's eyes, the soldier was hoping it was encouraging, he honestly couldn't describe the look in his mentor's gaze.

Connors groaning in pain as the gelding's head swung into his back broke the slight silence, and Kate snorted as Noma had to step back from stabilizing the red head and he almost went down.

"Ok new plan, get Mr. _Indigo_ here to the ER to check that shoulder and go from there."

Xxx

While glad Michael had agreed to go with them into Central City, Alex was wishing he had been allowed to ride the gelding instead of in the hummer. But the slower horse couldn't keep up like some of the others, and Kate hadn't brought them out to the cabin yet.

She refused until they all had a bit more practice, saying the "war" horses were fussy with riders and knew if someone had no idea what they were doing.

The drive was mostly quiet since Lucifer was flying above them, and Michael had dozed off in the passenger seat shortly after they'd headed off. They all were hoping that was a good thing right now, it seemed the better he was getting health wise, the faster Michael was sliding into serious depression.

Alex had quickly shared with everyone else that Michael wasn't sleeping well, nor were they going to allow anymore reports to come his way from Riesen or Audrey if things didn't start improving. He'd already had a low day after they'd all received an audio report of Vega's condition. The city, while burned and mostly destroyed, was somewhat standing, but no one was daring to assess further until the nuclear reactors could be checked out professionally. As for the Stratosphere...multiple floors had been bombed or blasted, making access a serious problem, but from aerial examinations the tower had burned from the inside out and was merely a tall shadowy skeleton.

If they'd had any hope of returning, it was gone.

This, and about a thousand other things ran through Alex's mind just like he was sure they were running through Michael's as they pulled into the main area. The archangel sighed loudly as he woke up, unmoving from how he'd been leaning on the window as he stared blankly out at the passing buildings.

Kate went ahead and pulled into the underground garage, figuring that was a safer idea than the open entryway. What was more interesting was Audrey waiting for them with two nurses, one who looked a tad nervous, the other royally pissed.

"Oh dammit."

"What's up boss?"

"That's Cassiel."

"Why does she look like she wants to rip someone's balls off?"

Michael sighed, "Probably because she does."

Alex winced, especially when the brilliant red-headed angel's eyes locked on the hummer, and likely Michael judging by her twitching jaw as Kate drove closer.

"Would it help any if I said her face is kind of stuck like that?" She muttered, trying to sound helpful and only earning another sigh from Michael.

"No, considering it's me she's likely mad at. Lucifer didn't follow us in and my sister is not one to be angered by those she hasn't met before."

"Well...she _might_ have something against me…?" Even as she said it, Kate was obviously not helping, as much of a smart ass as she was, like the rest of unit six, she wasn't stupid.

Cassiel remained silent as the vehicle stopped and everyone climbed out, Michael just a tad slower than the rest of them but he remained steady on his feet.

Least to say they weren't expecting Cassiel to move faster than human eyes could catch, slamming into Michael full force, but with restraint.

Her hug was returned after a moment of shock and because she growled at him when he didn't move right away. It was a good thing he was hesitant, it made it easier when she pulled back abruptly and slapped the side of Michael's head with a loud crack.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you-"

She didn't get a response, nor was she going to since Michael was cringing in pain as he leaned over, hand to his head as he gasped for air.

Audrey growled, but even her anger and unit six's was overpowered by Raphael's as he exited the door, glaring pure venom at his sister, "What the hell did you do?!"

"I-"

The Lady of Ridge cleared her throat, cutting both of them off as the other nurse automatically stepped forward and offered her arm to Michael when he shoved his sister away, still holding his head in pain from the strike, "Enough. Kate-go get your stupid ass horse out of the river, for that matter take everyone else with you-"

"Connors needs-"

Cassiel huffed, stepping forward and pulling Connors' arm up to check his shoulder, then pushed the palm of her hand against the joint sharply until it let out a loud pop. "Needs nothing. Go."

"For that matter you can too," Raphael snarled, "Get back to your rounds since apparently you won't listen to anything else I've told you."

She hissed but complied, stalking past her brothers growling, Raphael stopped her...hard. "And if you _ever_ strike Michael again, I'll let Lucifer have at you, you can't hide in the hospital forever."

"Watch me." Cass snapped, hands on her hips.

" _Move it_!"

This time she snarled, but left with no further complaints. Audrey rolled her eyes, "Go Kate, by the time you'll be back we'll be done."

" _We_?"

Audrey sighed, "What part of I'm not leaving you alone Michael don't you get, Luc radioed me when you left the cabin, I figured I might as well find the right doctors before you arrived. That and Dr. Carlisle is busy with a delivery so no worries there. This is Jeanette by the way, she volunteered to meet you after overhearing Ariel chewing out Doctor Asshole."

"Asshole isn't strong enough of a word." Michael snapped, nodding slightly to the blonde nurse as she helped him straighten up entirely, pulling his hand away as if surprised there wasn't blood.

Jeanette laughed, relaxing instantly and Unit Six did with her once it was clear she was comfortable with Michael already, and that's before she spoke, "The current vote on the maternity floor is douche or twat-waffle, care to join in?"

Michael snorted, "The first one."

The nurse cheered softly, smiling wider as Audrey shook her head at the pair. Sighing, she turned to her daughter and the other soldiers, gaze firm, "Get going you guys, the last thing I need is to lose those horses."

Alex almost protested, but Michael glanced at him as he followed Jeanette inside, nodding slightly in reassurance.

Though his eyes were tight with apprehension, Michael was trying, and judging by how he was simply letting the soldiers leave without protest, he needed to do this by himself.

* * *

 **Review Please!**

 **Tada! Hey if you guys ever have any questions or concerns, feel free to PM me and ask! I love chatting with readers!**


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Dominion_ , its locations, characters, plot, etc. I do own this crazy idea and a love for angels, and a few characters thrown in...  
**

 **Summary: Six weeks post 1x04 _The Flood_ , AU. Ever since Michal returned to Vega after being stabbed, some of the Corps soldiers noticed he wasn't always the stoic, aloof archangel Vega's known for years. And Alex is about to find out why. Also...William Whele has a secret to tell about a night that went normally to everyone else but was actually something much bigger.**

 **To SpenceFTW: Thanks for the faves and follows!**

 **To SpenceFTW: Michael and Alex are hilarious together, most of what happens between them are accidental...lol Connors was another writing accident. Mine too, I'm a writer, not a sketch artist...though I do dabble in paint...Yup! Luci's an asshat, and yeah Michael's been pretty bummed about that picture being lost, plus Dr. Carlisle not giving him even a glimpse. Who knows...red-heads...lol anyway Cassiel had her reasons, kinda like all of them do with Michael. Dr. Carlisle is so not the favorite huh? Michael already knows about the vision, he was there in the room with Alex, the others might or might not, interpret that as you will, but Alex knows he will do anything and everything for Michael when it comes down to it. Thank you!  
**

 **To Mina: Thank you!  
**

 **To PamAttillaTheNun: Yes he will, eventually, here's another chapter! Thank you!  
**

 **To wiccawoman: You're welcome and guess what another fast one! Thanks!  
**

 **To manidefromsac: Hi! Well here's another update! Honey French is awesome and any reviews are awesome, if you want to leave it in French I'll fire up a translator and respond accordingly. Merci! This has been rough on him huh? As for his siblings not coming, Ariel though he was dead as did many of them, leaving hurts them now because of the fence and not like Vega communicated very well either. Raphael came looking for him after the rumors got bad enough through William and Jeep came back to Red Ridge. No one dared come too close so Vega didn't shoot them. As for Unit Six, they are amazing huh? Can't say anything more, spoilers. And you're welcome, she's a sweetie huh?**

 **Ok wow...very insightful idea...wow...yeah Alex and Michael need to have a talk, not for awhile just yet though. Small blue knife? What? What is it with people thinking girl? Not saying either way but that seems to be vote. (Noma is not an angel in this, correct.) Very interesting plot line you have there...(god daughter hmm?) Nice name pick! lol very nice! No need to apologize I like ramblings! What is it with people wanting Becca to die? Spoiler: Michael will fly again. Greetings from the USA and thank you so much!**

 *****Note: It has been discovered that logging on through Face-book (minus the dash) has increased your odds of getting an account, who knows why but for those interesting in further conversations with me via PM, you are welcome to try and I'm happy to chat!*****

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty Three  
**

Xxx

 _Outpost Delta_

 _River Marker #23_

Xxx

Alex stared at the river, trying to determine just how in the hell the black horse had managed to get himself down the slippery riverbank without slipping and getting hurt.

Better question was how in the hell they were going to get the stallion out.

Gabriel was off to the side laughing, playing with his own black stallion named Chronos, the horse had already untied his reins from the fence twice now, so the archangel was stuck holding him personally since the mount had chased Ethan over the fence the second time.

No idea why…

Or possibly, Alex had a reason, like why Kate's stallion was in the river...war horses were trained and bred for strength, that and they had serious attitude problems. Only liking one or two people and refusing all others. Chronos had claimed Gabriel over another angel, going so far as kicking his former rider if they came to close. That had been funny to watch…

Unit Six's day was turning out to be rather productive, as much as Michael needed them...they all needed their space sometimes. The drive to the outpost had been silent, everyone trying to either collect their thoughts, or in Alex's case calm down. Arrival though, Kate had jumped out to help Derek try to catch her wayward horse while Gabriel had introduced the rest of them to one of his younger brothers, a higher angel named Joel...in reality his name was Jehoel and he was Ariel's second in command, Heaven's mediator they had once called him, now he was Raphael's assistant in working with blades and weaponry.

The dreadlocked archangel worked both areas, the hospital and armory since Lucifer was a commander, Ariel was politics, and Cassiel was a pacifist…(Alex had laughed long and hard at that)

But...this changed now, Gabriel was within his right as a second commander and wasn't backing down from keeping both his siblings, and the people of Red Ridge, safe. That, and Michael was Heaven's Weapons Master, while not physically able right now, Raphael had fully admitted he'd rather his brother take over when he was able to. The Healer would rather help those in need after blades had been drawn and then sheathed.

Kate still hadn't dragged her horse up the bank yet when Joel sent them over one building to Noah, Alex suspected he was another higher angel, but he was pretty weird...Noah was the armorer, and checked them all over for either modifications to their gear from Vega, or in Alex's case upon Gabriel's orders, new armor entirely since the Chosen One needed gear that was more flexible and could still cover all of the tattoos as needed. Getting fitted for new gear was really awkward since Noah twitched like crazy...

Now...Alex was climbing down into the river to try and either catch Kate's horse, or herd it up the bank back the way it had come.

Instead he face planted into the _really_ cold mountain water just as Kate launched herself onto the black's back.

"Tada! Oh shit…"

Alex spluttered, accepting Derek's hand up the bank as he tried to wipe the water from his eyes while Kate rode her stallion up further down.

"What the hell is wrong with that thing?!"

"Kate named it wrong!"

"What?"

Derek chuckled, "Horse's take after their names, name a colt 'firecracker' and he goes nuts, name 'im Turtle and you won't have a problem."

Gabriel snorted, starting to laugh uncontrollably as Joel checked the horse's legs, "Oh father...Kate named her horse-"

"Jib!"

"What?"

Joel laughed, stepping back as 'Jib' stamped impatiently, head bobbing as Kate crooned to him softly, "Jibra'il, it's Hebrew for Gabriel...no idea why that's the name that stuck, but Jib here has been stuck with it for years. All the power house mounts have names like that, Titan over there got his name from being unstoppable in a fight, still don't have a rider for him."

Smirking, Alex glanced over at the horse in question, this stallion was also black, as seemed to be the theme in the war mounts, but Titan's coat shone with a blue tint that rivaled anything Alex had seen...scratch that, he knew exactly what the horse reminded him of.

"I'll give it a go."

Xxx

Michael grimaced unseen as he stretched out on the exam bed, refusing to let Jeanette help him lay back as Raphael fired up the ultrasound machine. The doctor Audrey was trying to find was in the middle of rounds and the Lady of the Ridge was off looking for her while Michael went through a basic exam, which was a cover for Raphael playing catch up since they didn't exactly have Michael's medical records, besides for the couple pages of test results from Dr. Carlisle. Jeanette played middle person, asking polite questions of Michael when he was paying attention, and focusing on Raphael for the exam since she had basically assigned herself to the pregnant archangel and wanted to know everything she could.

Raphael's brother remained mostly quiet, letting the Healer do his job without interruption, especially for Michael's sake the exam was much needed, that and after adjusting the clarity, Raphael had turned the ultrasound screen to face the exam bed, letting Michael watch unhindered. Well, mostly, right now the archangel was focusing more on other things instead of the fetus, but that was more for medical purposes and Michael trusted him.

Until someone knocked on the door and Jeanette stepped out that is, that made Michael tense in confusion as Raphael paused completely and pulled the wand off his brother's swollen stomach.

Jeanette's voice rose outside, sounding irritated before another cut her off, "Just trust me on this! Please? What harm can asking do?"

That made Michael sit up, and good thing he did since Jeanette huffed loudly but let the newcomer lean in the doorway a bit.

"I knew it! Hi Michael!"

"Roxi!"

Nurse Fields was almost squealing as she jumped into the room, immediately accepting Michael's hug with a laugh before he jerked back.

"I'm getting you covered-"

"Oh pssht...I'm a nurse, I've had a lot worse on me than this gel crap, but come on...Hi! It's good to see you!"

Michael accepted the second hug much more willingly, relaxing instantly at the nurse's vibrant attitude and compassion as she helped him lay back again when Raphael cleared his throat softly.

"Do you two know each other?"

Roxi snorted, "No sir, we just happen to read each other's minds in a split second to pull off the ultimate joke, April Fools!"

Raphael almost scolded her, instead he froze as Michael laughed...full out laughed to the point he couldn't breathe and curled partially onto his side as he heaved for air, still chuckling as he tried to calm down and failed every time he looked back to the nurse. Even Jeanette was amused from her place at the door, arms crossed as she watched the pair. The Healer archangel waited until his brother could function, shaking his head slightly before glancing at Roxi, "So you must be the volunteer nurse Abraxos brought in from that refugee truck, how many of you made it from Vega?"

"Six of us."

Michael tensed slightly, eyes locking on Roxi when she glanced at him in concern, "Were…"

"Yes?"

He had to pause, swallowing thickly, "Were any of them AAC soldiers?"

Now she visibly cringed, sighing as she shook her head, "I'm sorry Michael, no soldiers other than an army corporal, I haven't seen any of your unit since the last appointment, definitely not since the attack."

Swallowing again, Michael nodded in understanding, looking away for a moment as Raphael shifted on his stool, "Appointment? You assisted with Michael's care in Vega?"

"Yup! Was right alongside Dr. Rogers from the surgery on, tried to help before that even but Michael hadn't allowed it yet so yeah."

Michael stared at Raphael, trying to get him to understand what he wouldn't say, his brother narrowed his eyes a moment but nodded, looking back to Roxi in all seriousness, "Mind assisting still? Dr. Carlisle isn't one for newcomers but I'd rather have someone my brother knows."

"Hey what am I chop liver?" Jeanette whined, earning a laugh from Roxi as she subtly let Michael take her hand in reassurance, shifting on her feet to cover it.

"No, you're my new awesome gal pal who can show me around this place so I'm not a bumbling idiot, and teach me how to deal with Doctor Douche."

The blonde chuckled, nodding in agreement as Raphael just huffed, returning to his exam and now asking Roxi questions as he went along. In a lull in the makeshift interrogation, the former Vega nurse tightened her grip on Michael's hand, smiling warmly when he looked to her again while his brother repositioned the ultrasound wand against his side where the scars were.

"Hey you…"

His weak grin earned a softer one from her, and Michael tried to relax a little, "How long have you been here?"

She shrugged, "About a week, a friend's dad drove us out here in his truck, he moved from Red Ridge to Vega about fifteen years ago, maybe sixteen, but he figured it was safer than Helena and last he knew they needed medical staff so I tagged along. Heard Dr. Carlisle and some woman arguing about you yesterday so I've been hanging around waiting to see if the rumor was true. Guess patience won out."

Michael smiled a bit, "Was the woman tall, pale, silver eyes and black hair?"

"Yep, and a mean ass temper."

Now he chuckled softly, "That's my sister, she mentioned she was coming back to 'discuss' things with the doctor."

"Ah that's why she's got a creepy familiarity to her. But anyway...how are you? I didn't think I'd see you again after we got the notice you'd evacuated via Helena's choppers."

Hesitating, Michael started to speak and failed twice, finally sighing faintly, "I...don't know…"

Roxi understood anyway, thumb rubbing the back of his hand gently, "That's better than other answers you've given me to that question."

"Name one."

"Second time I came to check your vitals after the epidural came out, you told me to 'fuck off and shove my blood pressure cuff up my ass' because there was 'no way in hell' you were going to roll over so I could work."

Michael wanted to chuckle and agree, instead he flinched.

"Ow!"

"Whoops...sorry brother."

"Liar."

Raphael snorted, shaking his head without looking away from the screen, shifting the wand again so he did at least stop hurting his brother.

"Oh! There you are...damn you're cute."

That made Michael turn to see the screen finally, having ignored the images when they were of his other organs since it didn't interest him in the slightest.

Now, he was glad he was paying attention.

His brother was right, the fetus was cute, the same angled cheekbones and sharp eyes Michael had seen nearly a month ago hadn't changed, only enhanced with time. Only instead of sleeping, the tiny body was shifting slowly, hands opening and closing out of little fists, and mouth working as if to make noise.

Well, cute wasn't the word Michael would use, he wasn't able to describe the weight on his chest as he stared at the image, free hand moving automatically to the screen as the other tightened on Roxi's. It wasn't until she squeezed back that he realized he was smiling, full blown joy on his face that he couldn't retract now as Raphael shifted the wand only to keep the face on the screen.

Raphael let out a low whistle, "Damn...just from this I swear it looks just like you...adorable brother. And healthy...growing beautifully at thirty-two weeks."

"Still looking like July 12th?" Roxi asked, winking quickly when Michael glanced at her briefly. "That's the estimate Dr. Rogers had."

Jeanette nodded, "That's what Carlisle has been saying too, but his bet is on earlier though."

Grunting, Raphael nodded, "I wouldn't put it past him to be correct, the growth is steady and development strong, a few days ahead of the due date wouldn't hurt anything at all, hell Michael...If you went into labor next week I would say there shouldn't be too much of an issue, a little time in an incubator to ensure everything's working, but I can say you can relax a bit on that front."

The sigh he let out seemed to let Roxi know so much more about Michael than Raphael picked up on, and she squeezed his hand tighter when he tensed a little as Raphael moved the wand again after pressing several buttons on the screen.

"Jeanette go grab those prints will you?"

"Sure."

Once the door was shut again, Raphael was interrupted with a beeping noise, his pager that he glanced at quickly.

"Looks like Audrey found Lisa, they'll be ready in a bit to show you around, figured while you're here you might as well see the suites and delivery room."

Michael nodded, brow furrowing as Raphael hesitated, "What is it?"

His brother paused as if to think through how to word his response, finally meeting Michael's gaze after a long moment as he tucked the wand away for a bit, "You are in agreement a C-section might be the best option for your safety correct? Audrey has filled me in some and from what Nurse Fields here has shared, it might be the safest for the fetus as well, but I need to know, and need you to know the dangers of both delivery paths."

"I'm aware."

"Have you also considered keeping…"

"Keeping what?"

Raphael chuckled, "Have you considered retaining this ability? You never know...down the road you may want another-"

"Raphael!"

"What? It's an honest question!"

Michael groaned loudly, covering his eyes with a hand as he grimaced, "There is no way in Heaven or Hell I will ever want to do this again, please...for the sake of... _whatever_...I am never doing this again...how in the blazes would I possibly conceive in the first place? I don't even know how I did it this time!"

His brother laughed, holding his hands up in surrender before idly brushing down his blue scrubs, scratching at the back of his neck with a gentle sigh, "Alright-alright, I only spoke it in jest brother, but in all seriousness, that does mean a rather extensive surgery to remove everything and try to get you back to...well whatever qualifies as normal for you."

The look on Michael's face used to instill fear in Raphael, now it made him grin impishly as he went on, "If you go in for a C-section, we can just have the surgeon and I do everything then, Dr. Carlisle is a gifted OB/GYN and will assist no problem. Otherwise, I'd rather you wait a bit after delivering, more for your sake so you can recover a bit. Knocking you out right after delivering would probably end in some bleeding issues if this ultrasound is anything to go by."

Roxi shifted, "But workable issues, the MRIs all showed nice neat attachments on nerves and blood vessels, and the extra muscle development wasn't necessarily in need of being classified as obsolete if/when anything else was removed, Michael just might not have a flawless six-pack ever again."

Chuckling, Raphael grinned, "Exactly, plus it's not like I nor Cassiel can't stop the bleeding with a feather and lighter, that would probably be better than stitches anyway since bending needs to be a bit of a priority soon after-"

"No."

"What Michael?"

"I said no," Michael snapped, forcing himself to sit up as Roxi stepped back to let him speak on his own, "You can't use a feather, you'll kill me."

"And how in the bloody hell will I do that? I've done it before brother, not like it's poisonous to you-"

"Because it is!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

" _I don't have any grace_!"

The shout echoed in the small room, to the point it made Michael's ragged breathing almost quiet in comparison as he glared at his brother. Raphael stared back, having stood up in anger and was now struck still.

"You…"

"There is _nothing_ left Raphael, the blood tests have been done for months now and it's gone, all of it...that's why I can't heal, that's why I can't hear, that's why I can't...why I…" He choked slightly, breathing hard as his hands gripped the edge of the bed with all he had.

"Why didn't you tell me this? Michael, you-"

" _You didn't ask_! You think I wanted this?! I would give _anything_ to have it back, but if I do the fetus dies!"

"What are you talking about?!"

Michael snarled, "You know it is human, you've seen the test results. You really think an archangel's blood would be compatible? The differences were too much and it was killing me and the fetus and there was nothing anyone could do to correct the problem!"

"Ok so right now you're not up to par, that doesn't mean it won't came back later. Michael the hormones-"

"Stop it!"

"-Are driving you crazy, just listen to me. If you start bleeding out on the table, in the operating room, I will be damned if I don't do anything and everything I can to keep you alive!"

" _And if the baby dies I'll kill you_!"

If Raphael was going to reply, he didn't get the chance, that's because Roxi got in between them and shoved the scrub wearing archangel, "Get out. Now."

The fact that he complied meant he was pissed, but Michael was seeing red anyway as Roxi wet a cloth and began to wipe the gel off his stomach, getting pushed aside with no little amount of frustration.

She ignored it, still trying until Michael actually brought his arm up to shove her. Instead Roxi grabbed both of his arms, keeping him still even as he thrashed in her grip.

"Get off-"

"No."

"I said let go of me-"

"And I said no Michael."

"Why-"

"Cuz you can't fight me off!"

Now he froze, staring at her in shock and confirmation, he _couldn't_ fight her off, couldn't even flex his arms and break her grip let alone pull out of it. He choked, trying to hold back the angry tears and failing, shutting his eyes against the hot drops as he tried to slow both his breathing and his heart down since now he was being punished internally for yelling. Michael's hand moved to his side as Roxi stepped back for a second, and he didn't care if the gel got all over as he tried everything in his power to fight off the mood swing. Mainly because Roxi didn't deserve this, she was too good to have to deal with him right now as his mind raced and raged unseen.

Roxi didn't leave him alone, returning to her task before using a dry cloth to finish up, fingers gently pulling his shirt back into place with a soft sigh.

"Why?"

"Hmm?"

Michael swallowed thickly, wiping at his eyes irritably as he sniffed, "Why did you stay?"

"Because that's first time I've heard that, and I bet the first time period."

"That what?"

She smiled gently, her never ceasing compassion and understanding making Michael relax a touch more.

"That you've not said fetus and replaced it with-"

"What?"

"Baby."

Xxx

The tour of the maternity ward, while slightly faster than intentional due to Dr. Marci needing to get back to her rounds since Dr. Carlisle was in the middle of delivering her next patient, was informative. That and the longer Michael was on his feet and moving around, the better he felt since Roxi hadn't left once Audrey had arrived. It was quickly agreed that Jeanette and Roxi were Michael's nurses, between now and the big day, Nurse Rivers would teach Roxi about the ward so she would be ready to take over as the night nurse while Michael was staying, aka where to find things.

It was also agreed that Dr. Marci would be the pediatrician, while Dr. Carlisle remained the OB/GYN with Raphael assisting. Cassiel was...ok Michael had no idea what Roxi had called her, but it was considered necessary by Audrey so the archangel nodded along as he was lead past the nursery.

Dr. Marci had picked up immediately she needed to stop there when Michael had paused at the window, eyes locked on the clear walled cases and the handful of incubators tucked along a wall of monitors. One was occupied with a tiny form that could barely be told apart from all the wires.

"That little boy was born at Twenty-Seven weeks, he's making progress, his mother was able to hold him yesterday for the first time and he didn't have any issues. All the incubators are mobile and can be used in the private rooms independently for about an hour if medically able, then the systems have to be reconnected to the mainframe wall there. There's also a side door," The doctor had gestured across the nursery, "There, the room is environmentally controlled so any babies out of the incubators go from one small safe cell to a full safe room. I've had parents stay overnight in the nursery so no worries there, but the cribs are fully mobile, most have heart rate pressure pads, so baby is on it and the vitals are being monitored immediately. All this has been redone with the last year the best we could, and someone is in this room at all times." Dr. Marci concluded by waving to Cassiel now sitting at a desk, earning a smile from the female angel before she glanced at Michael, that grin had been a bit sheepish, but her brother nodded in return, accepting the half-ass apology.

Now, Michael was examining the LDR suite, as Audrey had called the private room, while the Lady of the Ridge and Dr. Marci looked over something Michael had no clue about, nor did he want to, verbally consenting to let Audrey handle it and read it afterwards. Roxi was exploring the room as well, poking into the cabinets and learning the basic supply layout as well as muttering under her breath as she examined the bathroom and...tub...the one in the middle of the side wall of the room...with jets…

Michael's faint smirk caught her attention, and she moved across the room as he stared out the window absently.

"You do realize you're supposed to be the one filling out that paperwork Lady Anderson is right?"

He nodded, "I'm aware, though since most of it makes no sense I'd rather get it over with and ask later."

Roxi snickered, "Don't blame ya, it's all security measures anyway, such as if you will have guards at your door and whose allowed access, and who to call in emergency or for notifications, that way you go into labor ahead of time, the phone starts ringing for the right people. The terminology is stupid considering you and I both know military codes better, but I bet someone will catch you up later."

The archangel nodded again, this time shifting his gaze around the room to take it all in once more, eyes resting on the neatly made bed for a moment. "Why is the abbreviation 'LDR' for this room?"

"It's short for 'Labor-Delivery-and Recovery', the full package suite, you start in here and are discharged from this room too. Vega had one of these, but it was booked up to eight months in advance oddly enough. There you would have been admitted to a delivery room, and then a few hours afterwards moved to a private recovery suite for as long as you needed. In this case, less moving and less stress, the giant tub over there has a solid cover that locks on so it makes for more table space as needed, or you can use it as you please. The room is entirely functional as everything but an operating room, which is down the hall actually if necessary."

Michael nodded again in understanding, puffing out a breath as his hand moved to his side instead of his back, pressing against where a foot was shoving back, funny how even a few days ago he couldn't tell a foot from a fist, and now knew exactly what he was feeling.

Roxi smiled, "Still really active huh?"

"Ridiculously,"

Audrey snorted loudly, "Oh don't get me started on that, Kate put me into false labor twice with how active she was."

That made Michael snort himself, "How about four active starts that each had to be medically stopped?"

She winced, humming in sympathy, "Ok yeah, you win that one...anyway...come sign this, you're agreeing that only the people you list, verbally or on paper will be allowed in the room, and you have full rights to have someone removed instantly."

"Including you?" Michael teased, earning a light sneer as Audrey passed him the pen when he came over.

"Yes including me you smart ass, you also need to pick one or two people to have the badges given to, they'll be the only ones with permission besides you to remove the baby from your room or the nursery other than medical staff. You don't have to decide now, but by the time you're admitted the doctors and your picks need to be informed."

"I can do so later this afternoon." He replied, signing off the names instantly and without hesitation, Roxi smiled as she read them upside down from where she was standing nearby.

 _Sgt. Alexander Lannon_

 _Sgt. Noma Banks/SSGT. Katherine Anderson_

Dr. Marci smirked, "Ok, pregnancy brain aside, she said two names, not three."

Michael nodded, "Sgt. Banks has requested to assist the nursing staff if she is physically able, the fracture in her arm may heal in time, but if not her name is first choice."

"With Katherine's being secondary," The doctor concluded, nodding as she picked up the paperwork, "That I can work with, let me get copies of these, and the other forms for you to take and fill out. Just have someone run them up here when they're done, no rush...unless you go into labor tonight so I suggest you at least read through them soon."

Shaking her hand as she left, Michael leaned back against the counter for a moment, rubbing at his side a little.

"You good for now or want to stop?" Audrey asked, crossing her arms casually over her blouse and blazer, while most of her outfit was professional, Michael could still see the mud stains on the bottom of her suit pants and her leather boots were completely coated. "I have one more room for you to see if you want."

He shrugged, "I'm fine, surprisingly not hungry, or I might be but-"

"There's not much room for food huh?"

"No, not at all."

Roxi chuckled, "You're measuring at thirty-two weeks, no more big meals for awhile now, remember how I said you were carrying high?"

"Yes."

"Well you're pretty normal by now and everything's pretty squished, welcome to the next two months of snacking every couple hours!"

Audrey laughed, "You sound way too enthusiastic for that."

"Meh...I try…"

Michael chuckled and stood up straight, pressing his hands against his spine to keep his balance.

And nearly fell forward when he hunched over.

"Oh god no…"

"Michael?! What's wrong…"

"Labor."

Roxi was counting something under her breath as she and Audrey made him back up to sit down on the stool the nurse yanked out from under the counter, Michael was more trying to remember her past lessons and how the hell to keep breathing.

"...eighteen...nineteen...twenty…"

With that the pain disappeared and Michael let out a breath he couldn't earlier as he looked up at Audrey in shock.

"All over or just one side?"

"What-"

"Answer me, pain all over like those false starts, or just one side like front or back?"

Michael had to think that through, still on edge, "For one thing those were not false starts at all, and another I...just my back...actually…"

She hummed, rubbing his shoulder gently as he leaned against her a little, "Welcome to Braxton-hicks contractions, totally normal and a total bitch. But that's a good thing in the long run."

"Hurts like hell."

Roxi snorted as she answered her beeping pager, "That's another good thing, some people don't even feel them so actual contractions go unnoticed for much longer. In your case, strong is great since that tells me the muscles are functioning well and you'll be well aware of actual labor starting. Anytime that happens, count and breathe through it, anything longer than 30 seconds, twice in and hour, or all over pain...you need to let someone know immediately. And sadly now if you'll excuse me...I have a new little boy to go see and care for. Good to see you Michael, I'll be around for your next appointment."

Xxx

Audrey's fiery smile didn't leave her face as she drove to the main lodge to meet up with Unit Six, nor for that matter did Michael want her to lose her good mood. Content to let the atmosphere remain light as he idly read through some of the paperwork. After Roxi had left, Audrey had stopped into an empty OR theater, showing Michael one of the possible rooms he might end up in if he had a C-section, honestly that was a very wise idea, seeing things ahead of time that is. Michael hadn't realized just how on edge he was until his mind got a chance to take it all in, once he'd gotten a sense of his soon to be surroundings, it was almost as if some of the weight on his chest had been removed, not a lot considering he'd gained over thirty extra centimeters around his waist line...

"Audrey."

"Yes dear?"

"Really?"

She cackled, smirking even wider without taking her eyes off the road, "Sorry, anyway what's up?"

"May I ask what you had for a birth plan?"

That earned a softer smirk, this one faintly reminiscent and lost in thought, "My original plan? Deliver Kate in a water birth and get to hold her in the water until she was ready to be moved. Reality was she came early and my labor was so fast they worried she might not start breathing on her own right away so I was on monitors the whole time, she was fine, came out screaming worse than a banshee…"

Michael nodded absently, letting his gaze drift out to the trees in thought.

"Michael?"

"Hmm?"

"May I make a suggestion for your plan though?"

"What?"

Audrey sighed a little, "For your safety, and the baby's, might I suggest you elect to wait...let the nurses take the baby immediately and wait to hold it for the first time until later. You've said stress has been a big issue, and labor is seriously traumatic, if there's a concern for bleeding, it might be wise to give both you and the baby a few minutes to settle down. Then baby is breathing and cleaner and more active, and you've gotten a chance to catch your breath and everyone will know that you are doing ok too."

He hesitated, but nodded, fully accepting the reasoning behind her idea, "That...would be wise...as would someone else cutting the cord."

"Think you're going to be too shaky?"

"I know I will, and I doubt I'll be able to let go at that point if I do."

"I can believe that." Audrey paused, glancing at his face, "Whatcha thinking?"

"That this is happening fast...went from barely discussing this with Dr. Rogers, to counting down the weeks after racing for my life...I don't know what to think."

Smiling, Audrey gave him a reassuring look, "I'm not surprised."

"You're not worried?"

"I'd be worried if you did know everything, I mean...hey you coached Charlie through delivering Alex, but assisting a birth and actually going through one is entirely different. The best laid plans can still go astray, but having an idea in place is better than winging it."

"Mhm...you mentioned supper?"

"Hungry?"

"A bit, but I was interested more in the timing, I would rather have this back to Dr. Marci sooner rather than later. I...just have a feeling it will be needed soon."

"Even if that's true, don't worry Michael, everything will be fine."

"I hope so...though I am not sure if I am more eager for this to be over...or to…"

"Or to what?"

"See him or her…and not on some screen."

She smiled again, "There is truly nothing like that first time Michael, you'll never forget it."

The archangel chuckled, "I doubt I will _ever_ forget this."

Laughing, Audrey pulled the truck into the yard, then snorted at the sight of Unit Six's guys and Kate brawling on the grass while Noma was on the porch laughing, "I don't think you'll forget this either."

Michael huffed, "Unfortunately, it's all so normal the fights just blur together now...they were not chosen for their patience."

"Ah so that explains why Kate fits in so well."

Michael glanced at her briefly, turning back as Ethan yelped when Kate dragged him down again, "More than that…"

He didn't continue as he stepped down from the vehicle, grimacing at the strain in his legs that caused, if he wasn't careful the muscles would start cramping again as had become the habit every other night. By now Kate had been caught, and Connors and Alex were holding her upside down by her ankles while Ethan pinned her hands to her side and tried to get her gun belt off, and her knives…

Honestly, he didn't know what was funnier, the fact that the guys could safely hold her like that even with all her squirming, or that Kate had managed to be caught in the first place. Either way, he slowly climbed up the stairs to lean against one of the archway's columns, crossing his arms and letting them rest on his stomach. Now he was admitting to it…

Kate couldn't break out of the guys' hold, even when she managed to bite Ethan's arm when it got to close, he simply jumped back and moved behind her, pinning her arms that way and out of range of teeth.

Audrey was chuckling as she joined the archangel, helping Noma up as the sergeant struggled to speak, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Noma?"

"Yeah...boss…?"

"Are you alright?"

"I...I...I can't _breathe_!"

"Oh?"

The Lady of the Ridge shook her head, pulling a small flat device out of her pocket, "She's laughing too hard."

Michael snorted, watching Kate buck again and nearly shake out of Alex's grip, if she did-she'd be free...and would fall head first to the ground…

"Oh man I wish I had a camera!"

Now that Michael agreed with, humming softly in response as Noma groaned in complaint.

"No worries, I gotcha." Audrey replied, already snapping pictures with the black device in her hand.

"How in the world do you still have a cell phone?"

"A what?"

Michael shook his head at Noma, staring at the touch-screen as Audrey bit her lip so her laughter didn't shake the device.

"Had it years ago, the towers and satellites obviously don't work, but the camera function does, just gotta hook it up to a computer and pull the pictures off. Hey guys! Smile!"

All three obediently did so, Ethan going so far as to let go of Kate's arms and peek through her legs cheekily, the next picture was perfectly timed as Kate put her hands on the ground when Alex and Connors released her, jumping back as her legs clamped on Ethan's neck and she twisted down.

His impact was rather impressive…

"Tada!"

Alex high-fived her when she bounced to her feet, laughing as Ethan just groaned when Connors tried to pull him up, instead going completely limp.

"Ow…"

Noma whistled, "Can we say Kate is part of Unit Six now? _Please?_ "

Michael chuckled, "Sure why not."

Cheering stupidly, Alex grabbed Kate in a hug and spun her around, making his mentor sigh in a mix between amusement and resignation. But Michael was smiling as the four of them went right back to being total idiots, now their sparring morphed into tackle-tag, not that anyone could catch Kate except maybe Ethan…

Until they ganged up on her, then she was caught again in a flash and pinned between them.

"Tada right back atcha! Welcome to Unit Sex-I mean _SIX_...shit…"

Now Michael truly laughed, shaking his head a little as Audrey nudged Noma to join her unit mates, "C'mon guys, hold still for a second!"

They tried to form up, failing miserably when someone poked someone else and started a tickle poking contest.

Alex huffed loudly, squirming out of Ethan's reach after a minute, "Michael! Get over here!"

"Why?"

"Uh duh...you're part of this too…"

"Please?... _Pretty please?_ "

"The physical appearance of the please makes no difference." Michael replied, but did start moving down the stairs slowly. It took his unit about ten seconds to catch up, and then completely lost it, howling to the point they all were just about in tears.

"An...an archangel...who quotes... _Despic-able...Me_ …best job ever!" Kate shrieked, rolling on the ground for another minute. Michael halfway ignored them, pressing his hands against his spine as a counterbalance now that he didn't have the column to lean against.

By the time the five soldiers settled down, the archangel was glad he could lean on them for this, Connors and Ethan right at his sides with their arms behind his back as he held onto the shoulders. Kate and Noma were on either end while Alex went down on one knee in front.

Audrey laughed, "Alright...going to take two shots so...One...Two...Three!"

"I think I blinked." Connors griped, earning a chuckle from Michael as he remained looking at Audrey on the steps, she gave them a thumbs up briefly, chuckling to herself and having to pause a moment.

"Ok! Last one...One...Two...Three!"

Michael wouldn't see either photo for several weeks, and that way he couldn't demand a redo. While the first one was fine, the soldiers standing nicely with him and smiling professionally...the second…

They had to have planned this, and their barely bit back sniggering would make a lot more sense once Michael saw the photo. Same line up with Connors and Ethan on either side of the archangel, but while Michael's expression hadn't changed from a relaxed grin, All five soldiers looked decidedly excited and happy. And all were pointing at Michael's still growing baby bump.

He would later smack them all for it...but for right now it was a pleasant surprise he would never see coming.

Xxx

"Ok so...who wants what for supper, I didn't exactly plan this out." Audrey remarked as she walked alongside Michael into the lodge, arms wrapped casually around each other's shoulders.

"Good going mom."

"And for that you get to do the dishes."

"Aw!"

The archangel chuckled softly, lightly rubbing the woman's...his _friend's_...shoulder as she turned to gripe at her daughter again, earning a soft hum as Audrey relaxed back against his side, arm lightly squeezing him. Jeep was already in the kitchen waiting for them...with Morgana who yipped as she saw Michael and bounced up from hiding beneath the counter. Moving to one of the island stools, Michael let her shove her head against his hand, ruffling her soft fur while the soldiers filed in relatively well behaved for once, even though immediately both girls and Ethan hopped up on a counter.

Only Ethan was smacked to get down.

"How about...hmm I've got a bunch of salads in here...some soups...oh hey there's that sandwich…"

Jeep chuckled, "Do you want me to cook?"

" _No_!"

Michael wasn't sure what was funnier-Noma's, Connors', and Ethan's mutual confusion...or Audrey's, Kate's, Alex's, _and_ Michael's sharp denial.

"Hey! That was uncalled for, especially from _all_ of you."

The archangel ignored how the man's gaze settled on him last, snorting in amusement as he caught the water glass Alex slid to him when the blonde had gotten drinks for everyone else, alcoholic for all but Michael. "Jeep, you can burn _water_...I'd rather not get sick off of your cooking, I've done enough of that as it is."

"What, getting sick or food poisoning from Jeep?" Audrey sassed, still half buried in the fridge as she pulled out random containers and passed them to her impromptu assistant aka Connors.

"Both."

Alex paused, leaning on the island in confusion, "Ok...how in the hell did _you_ get sick from his cooking?"

"I made the mistake of eating it when you were younger, to this day I still can't eat parmesan cheese without wanting to throw up."

"Ha! So even archangel iron stomachs aren't invincible."

"Audrey."

"Yes?"

"Do you ever shut up?"

"Nope!"

Michael sighed, rubbing at his eyes but not in frustration, an amused grin stretching across his face without him doing so intentionally.

The Lady chuckled, "Looks like leftovers it is…"

"Oh hey! Gimme that!"

Alex passed Kate a large bowl obediently, snagging a different one after Audrey opened it to inspect the contents, the blonde was content to move to another corner of the kitchen and devour the...oh...now Michael understood why he was guarding it. The Chosen One loved cold spaghetti.

And Michael had absolutely no idea why, nor a single desire to compete for the leftovers. Especially since he could see something else that would taste better as Audrey continued sorting through the massive refrigerator.

"Mm! Man you've got to try this!"

Noma chuckled as she grabbed a piece out of Kate's bowl, popped something red into her mouth, and just about melted as she chewed.

"Oh wow! This is amazing!"

"Can I try?"

Kate passed the bowl to Ethan, sighing dramatically as she did so, she did however laugh as he hummed in appreciation, sliding the bowl down the island for Connors to try as well.

"What is in this glaze?"

"You'll never guess," Kate replied, snagging another piece before shoving the container back to her mom. Michael still had no idea what it was as the bowl was passed to Alex and Jeep by Audrey briefly before the Lady of the Ridge finally slid the bowl to Michael.

" _NO!_ "

So...it was amusing that in the process of trying to jump at him, Ethan slipped and fell to the floor, hand snagging the offending bowl and sending it shooting back down the island at Connors who luckily caught it.

It was not amusing that the brief four or five seconds the vessel had been in front of Michael was all it took to ruin his good afternoon as he gagged.

The archangel was on his feet and out the back door before Audrey could even ask what was going on, let alone ask why simple fruit salad had just about made Michael turn fifty shades of green.

Xxx

Alex lunged out the back door, not even caring whether or not his half throwing the spaghetti bowl actually succeeded in it landing upright on the counter. Michael as already at the deck railing, partially hunched over and struggling to breathe as Connors followed half a second behind him. The archangel gratefully let them take over in keeping him upright, still heaving for air as one of his hands now moved to his stomach.

The low moan that slid from his throat didn't sound as bad as some he'd let out before, but Alex still didn't let go, gently rubbing his mentor's back when he leaned into his touch.

"You ok?"

Michael nodded a little, "I...think so...just the smell got to me…"

Connors grunted, "The glaze is fruit based too, took me a bit to recognize it, damn I should have grabbed that faster."

"Not your fault…" Michael muttered, squeezing his eyes shut, Alex could just about see the nausea still threatening to break his control, "I didn't exactly tell Audrey-"

"Tell me what? Michael honey are you ok?"

He let out a soft noise instead of responding, nor did Alex move as Audrey and Noma stepped outside as well after turning off the deck light so it didn't bother the archangel more. Cast in shadows, Michael didn't look much better, but he had stopped squinting at least.

"Michael hasn't been able to eat any kind of fruit for months now, makes him sick the point we've almost hospitalized him a couple times." Noma explained, standing off to the side slightly as Alex helped Michael straighten up a little.

"Oh sweetie...no wonder, I'm so sorry."

The fact that Michael was able to nod in response when he looked up meant he wasn't as bad as he seemed, still uneasy though as he didn't turn around just in case, "Not your fault...I should have asked what was in the bowl before you passed it."

"Yes, but I should have known there had to be _something_ that would make you sick like that, happens to everyone, and I still vividly remember putting people through hell over tomatoes." Audrey's remark earned a faint chuckle, "But still, are you ok? I know the boys here can move the couches if you want to lie down for a bit."

"No...I'm fine...I need to eat...just _not_ that salad."

Alex relaxed a little as Michael managed to chuckle a little with that last bit, a bare grin sliding over his face and replacing the green tint.

"Ok then, come sit in the living room, I don't want to risk any smell still being in the kitchen and I'm not sure what's in the rest of the bowls."

Xxx

"So Alex and I get the other badges then?" Noma asked, sitting curled up next to Michael on the couch, picking at her plate of leftover spaghetti she'd managed to steal from Alex.

"Mhm." Michael swallowed his mouthful of lasagna, "Pending your cast change in a few weeks, if you're on the medical staff it won't matter for you anyway, Kate steps in in that case."

"Oh cool, thanks."

The archangel nodded, glancing habitually at the rest of his unit, Alex wasn't paying any attention except to his food, Connors was just as content, but Ethan had a weird look on his face.

"What?"

He shook his head a little, "How come new chick gets first dibs on holding the baby?"

Michael scoffed, "Since when have you retracted your statement that handing you anything younger than an eight year old is a good idea?"

Ethan smirked, "I'm not! Just asking! Me and kids are a bad idea, but hey why not Connors."

The red-headed soldier chuckled, sipping at his beer, "Because I asked not to ever be on that list, I'm better with bullets than babies. Besides, someone's gotta be the bouncer at the door."

Kate chuckled, "You guys are missing out, kids are awesome."

Audrey snorted, "As if you would know."

Alex set down his plate, "Ok, I'm going to the rude one this time and mention the elephant in the room…'specially Audrey since you said there's no law and Connors couldn't stop staring all afternoon."

"I was not!"

Noma choked on her food, "You were too! Totally got the hots for Jess and everyone knows it."

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Sergeants."

"Sorry boss…"

The chosen one nodded gratefully to his mentor, glancing at Kate again, "Ok you and I talked for what...an hour about Nephilim…"

"Yeah?"

"And you're dating the Devil?"

Michael growled, "Alex!"

Jeep held up a hand, eyes narrowing slightly so Michael would settle back against the couch cushions after sitting up abruptly.

Kate huffed, "What's it been now...three years ago, yeah Alex you're right that would be a problem. That's why Luc never responded to me literally hanging off him. Then I went to Vega…"

"The stabbing." Noma muttered, already catching on, Michael was two seconds behind her as Audrey stiffened up.

"Exactly," Kate nodded, "The blade was tainted, the poison got in my bloodstream and by the time I got back to Red Ridge the infection had started up again. I'll never have kids, like at all there's nothing internal anymore….well...ok sex is still on the table but-"

Audrey clapped her hands, "Yeah no, not listening to this part, you're still my daughter and I can still rip Lucifer's balls off if he even thinks about it. You remember our agreement."

"No fun time until there's a ring…" Kate moaned.

" _And?_ "

" _And_ a ceremony...dammit…"

The Lady of the Ridge, huffed, leaning back in her chair satisfied, though Michael could still see the drifting of worry in her eyes, the parental drive to always protect.

Connors cleared his throat, "Ok so that just simplified life for you two, but c'mon Nomes, me and Jess?"

Finally Jeep spoke, "It doesn't work in reverse, she'll never get pregnant."

"What?"

The former prophet shifted in his chair, rubbing at his eyes like both Alex and Michael had seen him do when he was frustrated with the tattoos.

"...And the Sons of God lay with the Daughters of Men, who bore them great offspring of great power and beauty, to that which rivaled-"

"-even the stars and the moon and the sun, for they were the Nephilim, the monsters of the angels The forbidden gift." Alex finished, staring blankly at the floor.

Jeep nodded, glancing at Alex as he spoke, "Pretty much, found that in some history book years ago, but I have never found where a female angel has bore a child, celestial birth control if you will, anyway...Alex?"

Alex was still staring at the floor, completely spaced out, even when Ethan waved a hand in front of his face. Jeep stood up and almost grabbed his shoulder, if it weren't for Noma stopping him.

"The tattoos burn people if they're not careful."

Nodding, Jeep crouched in front of Alex anyway, hands lightly resting on his shoulders as he tried to catch his adopted son's focus, when nothing happened, he lightly tapped Alex's cheek before snapping at him.

Michael wanted to kick himself for not being able to understand the Hebrew, but still sat up a bit more as Alex blinked dazedly, finally looking directly at Jeep.

Again the man spoke in Hebrew, only this time Alex's blinking lead him to focus, actually shaking his head to clear it, "What?"

"Couldn't understand me?"

"Not a bit."

"Good," Jeep stood back up, clapping Alex's shoulder reassuringly, "Those damn things have a tendency to get you stuck in your mind, get too far and you'll pull at memories to compensate and it's almost like a...a switch being flipped, you forget something so basic...like English, and replace it with something else entirely. Hebrew seemed to be my standard...Audrey's had to snap me out of it before."

She snorted, "Only because you walking around, drunk out of your mind, and muttering in another language was driving me nuts. Though in hindsight, knocking you out with the frying pan might not have been the best way to handle the first time you snapped."

Michael chuckled softly, looking Alex over and catching his gaze, the soldier nodded slightly when the archangel's eyebrow rose in question, he was alright...mostly…

"That's not the worst to happen," Alex muttered, rubbing at his eyes, "But I'm not looking forward to the headache later."

"You've been getting those too?" Jeep asked.

"Yeah," Alex groaned softly, "Off and on depending on what I've done, visions are the worst, but even just zoning out, tattoos or not, I get headaches within a couple hours."

Now Michael grimaced in sympathy, wishing there was something he could do to ease Alex's pain, not that there was anything, but it made it easier that Alex wasn't complaining about things, just stating facts like he had accepted things a long time ago.

He truly was the Chosen One if he could handle this…

Then again, Michael thought to himself, throw in the archangel and everything...wasn't exactly easy for Alex to fulfill his 'destiny' or whatever at this point...nor was Michael entirely sure just what he was supposed to do.

In all the centuries and throughout all his traveling...Michael had never seen a book or scroll or anything…

No one had ever written a manual on "How To: Save Mankind in Ten Easy Steps."

Xxx

Alex glanced over at Michael in the passenger seat as the blonde drove back to their cabin, for once he wasn't thrown into a flashback or put on edge at the sight of the archangel slumped against the window as he slept. This time, the breathing Alex heard was deep and peaceful, not gasping and forced, throw in Michael's abdomen wasn't bleeding...it was much easier to drive than the last time the two had been like this.

Shouldn't really surprise Alex his mentor had gone out already, considering the last two weeks had been rather dull (or as dull as the days could be with a pregnant archangel) today had been long and busy. Throw in Alex was pretty certain Michael had been seriously coming off of some let down of relief by late evening, the archangel had hit his limit for sure when Cassiel had stopped in with a small folder. She'd handed it to her brother in trade for the paperwork Michael had completed after eating, leaving with a knowing smile and nothing else while Michael had dug into the small pocket.

Apparently Kate's information about the keepsake tradition had been extremely vague, it wasn't just a print out of an ultrasound image. Michael pulled out a pocket watch on a chain, the inside cover holding the picture. Audrey had explained that was only because everyone got lockets, and it was agreed unspoken that might not have been the wisest choice in this case.

After allowing it to be passed around, and for Connors and Ethan to actually look at the image considering they nor Jeep and Kate had seen the unborn baby yet, (Audrey had been the one to pick the final print out, having to choose the best angle that also gave the most clarity) Michael hadn't let go of the watch the rest of the night. Even now Alex bit back a chuckle at how Michael's hands were placed, one in a loose fist to hold the keepsake, while the other was splayed out around his middle, likely feeling the kicking without waking up.

Eight weeks to go...they could totally do this...

* * *

 **Review Please!**

 **Tada! Hey if you guys ever have any questions or concerns, feel free to PM me and ask! I love chatting with readers!**

 **Wow long chapter...my bad...**


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Dominion_ , its locations, characters, plot, etc. I do own this crazy idea and a love for angels, and a few characters thrown in...  
**

 **Summary: Six weeks post 1x04 _The Flood_ , AU. Ever since Michal returned to Vega after being stabbed, some of the Corps soldiers noticed he wasn't always the stoic, aloof archangel Vega's known for years. And Alex is about to find out why. Also...William Whele has a secret to tell about a night that went normally to everyone else but was actually something much bigger.**

 **To Olicityforever: Thanks for the faves and follows!**

 **To GuestM: It would do wonders for him wouldn't it? Michael's just had a rough time and letting people in usually leads to him getting hurt so he stays pretty withdrawn, maybe that will change soon...Michael swears when he's tired, pissed, in pain, or all of the above, in Raph's case he was doing something and moved wrong, technically an accident that he wasn't sorry for. Roxie was needed, just because I like her and yes Unit Six is happy too. Raphael was getting hints that things weren't quite right, but he wasn't told all the details outright. Like you said, Michael doesn't exactly talk about his feelings. And you're sort of right about Michael's grace keeping the baby alive. Yeah! lol I guess so, but this...as you've noticed is a curve ball for the angels, Kate and Lucifer know nothing _should_ happen so they're ok. But yeah, it's a concern for some. Thank you so much for your review!**

 **To Megan: Lol everyone wants to meet the baby! Not there yet, getting closer. Thank you!**

 **To T: Morgana is just awesome, nanny is one word for her lol. Michael has his blades, not directly on him when they left Vega, but his Unit grabbed them. Carla had them when she brought those two bags onto the chopper. Thank you!**

 **To DominionFan2778: I think everyone is wanting Unit six back, and to find out some real answers about Michael huh? Roxie was thrown in because I love her and couldn't resist. Thank you!**

 **To AttillaTheNun: lol I published the first chapter in May, but the story line date was December lol, and yeah, it's taking me awhile huh? I just started a new job that gives me lots of free time so tada posting a chapter! Unit Six...they are MIA, don't know where they are. And? lol. To Pam: (really? lol XD) Similar situations for other people, or are really careful, or like Ethan...not exactly keeping to straight couples, angels are technically genderless so... ;) Noma isn't an angel out of convenience, it was easier to leave her human in this fic. Eventually yes, but not yet. Almost everyone thinks it's a girl! lol Thank you so much!**

 **To SpenceFTW: Loki? lol idk on mischievous dog names. Aww lol Alex being Michael's...nice! Yeah a lot of people say girl. And yes, Twins would make sense (there's something for that coming up later lol) but he's a twin when created, not born. So Michael himself doesn't have the predisposition for having Twins. Thank you!**

 **To Mina: Went from the fast lane to the slow lane...turtle slow...lol I know what the baby is, of course, but no one else XD What, a cute little girl with Michael's angelic face and intense eyes wouldn't be adorable? lol boy then huh? Ok fine SPOILER: Michael WILL fly again, and yes, the six pack returns...maybe...lol ;) Thank you for your review and enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty Four  
**

Xxx

The river was loud in his ears, the roaring water that was in reality so far away, was so loud as it echoed on the cold rocks around him, sounding like he was surrounded by the rushing river.

A moan hissed from his throat, and he struggled to sit up further as the pain radiated from his back to his stomach, clenching the aching muscles even tighter. This wasn't cramping...not with the pressure on his hips steadily getting worse every time the pains made him almost stop breathing…

By the time his mind caught up with what the heck the pains were, he'd managed to lift a shaking hand to his side, and figured out why it was impossible for him to sit up.

Michael's hand pressed against his large belly, and a contraction almost drew him to screaming, choking out for air instead as limping footsteps clattered towards him. He finally looked around more than just at the swell of his stomach, seeing Alex jogging towards him completely drenched and holding both his sword and automatic gun up as he glanced over his shoulders every couple steps.

Lightning lit up the sky briefly, illuminating the cave mouth and revealing the pouring rain outside the makeshift shelter the archangel found himself in.

Alex dropped to his knees with little ceremony, already wrapping his arms around Michael's shoulders when the archangel leaned against him, hissing air between clenched teeth.

"How's it goin'?"

"Hurts…" His voice was just about gone, rasping and hoarse as he panted for air, not caring that he was only getting colder by huddling against the soaked human.

"How far apart are they?"

It took Michael a minute to understand what he was asking, a contraction rippling over his stomach and making him groan and cling to Alex until the pain receded enough for him to lay back against the rock. "...minutes…"

Alex swore softly, rubbing his hands up and down Michael's arms to try and keep him warm, "Too fast then...shit…"

"Alex…"

The human didn't seem to hear him, watching the cave entrance as a particularly deep boom of thunder shook Michael to his very core.

" _Alex_ -"

Michael cried out, gasping for air as Alex spun back to him again, holding on as the archangel hunched forward with the contraction, he fell back groaning, leaning against Alex's chest for support, taking comfort in the soldier's presence.

"Easy...it's ok Michael.. _.shit_...it's ok…"

The archangel didn't believe him, but it was all Michael had to stay grounded so he let Alex ramble, just remained holding on to the soldier as another contraction made Michael moan softly, too weak to even move this time. Michael knew it was far from over, but he couldn't do it…

"Michael!"

He jerked awake, grimacing in pain. Alex sighed in relief that he hadn't passed out, shifting his grip to hold on to Michael better.

"Gotta stay awake…"

"Mhm…" Michael let his eyes close again though, resting against Alex while he had the chance, the distance between the contractions, while small, was also erratic and uneven. Something was seriously wrong...but there was no way he nor Alex would be able to do anything about it, Michael wasn't even sure he could really move his legs let alone get up at this point. Judging by how shifty and nervous Alex was, leaving wasn't an option even if Michael could move.

They were stuck...Michael was in labor, it was going wrong, and they were alone…

And the archangel was getting weaker by the minute as the next contraction made him dizzy to the point he couldn't see for a solid minute after the pain faded away.

Alex held on tighter when he moaned in pain, sagging against the soldier completely as he lost the ability to fight this anymore.

"Hey...c'mon, keep talking to me…"

"Can't…"

"Michael-"

"I can't...Alex...please…"

Please don't leave...please don't move...please don't let the baby die…

"Michael, c'mon stay with me-"

He couldn't do it, kinda figured this would happen, he'd go down right at the end. And apparently take the baby down with him…

Alex flinched when his hand moved, the archangel blindly finding the knife on the soldier's hip and passing it to him directly.

Considering Michael barely shifted on the next contraction due to lack of strength...it didn't take long for Alex to figure out what the archangel meant.

"No...no way, Michael c'mon just stay awake...please...it'll be ok."

No amount of pleading would change this, Michael couldn't even respond at this point as he went limp against Alex's chest, letting out a breath as the darkness beat out the pain...

Xxx

 _May 23rd, 2040_

Xxx

Someone was poking him…

And it was starting to piss him off as the action began to stir him from unconsciousness, not that this was a bad thing right now, irritation aside the last thing he wanted was to keep dreaming.

The poking ceased momentarily when he rolled off his back, curling slightly on his side to remain comfortable...or as comfortable as he could get anymore. After a moment of nothing, the poking person shifted instead to rub his back, and that got his attention.

Also known as he let out a pained noise and the hand rubbing pushed harder, working into the muscles better as he sighed softly.

"Are you going to wake up boss or just keep making noises at me?"

He didn't answer.

"Michael...wake up …"

Nothing.

"C'mon sleepyhead...I'm not gonna let you spend the day in bed."

That earned a moan, partially in response and partially because his back hurt so much.

"I'll get the heating pad out…"

Michael huffed, but tilted his head just enough to glare at Noma before sagging back into the pillows, "I'm not moving."

"It's almost eleven am, I think at least getting something small to eat would be a good idea."

"Still not moving."

"Breakfast in bed."

"Still requires me to move."

"Michael…"

He huffed again, shifting to pull the sheet back over his shoulder as Noma pulled away a moment. This time when she returned to rubbing his back, the pained noise that slid from his throat lasted longer, drawn out as he tensed at her touch.

"You're really hurting aren't you?"

All he could respond with was a moan, hissing in air between clenched teeth as someone else entered the room.

That someone became the current hour's miracle worker as they had brought the heating pad, though they were still partially on the shit list since both the newcomer and Noma made Michael sit up enough to be propped on a few pillows with the pad against his spine. He still sagged into the support, grimacing in pain for several minutes as the two soldiers adjust the blankets.

"But why _me_?" Kate whined.

"Because I'm already at the door, and I said so."

"I outrank you."

Noma snorted, "Not in this case." With that she was gone, off to do or get whatever, either way Michael was in no mood to argue or question, just knew that Kate was the one sitting next to him, and wasn't fully happy.

Not that he could blame her, she purposefully gave him space whenever she could, knowing she was the outsider and new person in the tight group Unit Six had become in a few short months. That and Michael wasn't exactly looking for someone else to get to know and then lose...not when those he'd finally let in prior to her had been ripped away so violently.

Kate sat silently, being a constant and steady presence, but letting Michael handle this as he chose, which came down to the archangel trying to move his leg to be comfortable and having to grab her arm in pain as he tensed. This time the whine came from his throat and not hers. Kate slid a couple pillows under the blankets and his knees, relieving that discomfort, but it didn't relieve everything.

"You ok?"

"I would be...if it would stop rolling over."

"The baby? You're kidding…"

"No."

"At thirty-three weeks still flipping?"

Michael nodded, shifting so he could guide her hand to his stomach, holding her palm high on the bump for a moment. Her brow furrowed after a moment, "Nothing...or at least very little."

With that he moved their hands completely down to the bottom, watching her distant gaze carefully before understanding lit up her eyes as they both felt the kicking.

"Oh geez...Does Raph know the baby keeps turning over like that?"

He shrugged, "I told him awhile ago, I'm not sure how much he listened."

Nodding Kate gently pulled her hand away, but just enough so Michael could comfortably hold onto her arm as he tried to get comfortable, "Mind if I give him a call once Noma gets back in here?"

"Go ahead." Michael replied, rubbing at his face a little before slumping further into the pillows, his free hand gently rubbed his side, thoughts wandering for a moment in the silence.

"Katherine."

"Hmm?"

"Does it...does it bother you...or my brother for that matter...that you will never...never have children?"

Kate made a face as she thought it over, shrugging a little and pulling her legs up onto the bed to sit cross legged, "It used to, the news didn't really set in until after I had been fully discharged from the hospital here, not even in Vega. But I was two days out and I went outside to enjoy fresh air and move around a bit, and came across a friend of mine. We'd grown up together but she got married at eighteen and had twins five months later, a shot gun wedding."

Michael smirked a little, watching her face closely.

Now the brunette went on a bit hesitantly, "The twins had me listed as their godmother...it had been like that since they were born. But seeing them a year later, just after I was told I couldn't ever have any kids, I lost it. Rachel never saw me, but I took off into the woods until I was far enough away no one would hear me scream."

The pain in her green eyes was enough for Michael to hold her hand a bit tighter, glad she gripped back instead of pulling away, something she obviously had done before since she still hesitated, time may have lessened the blow, but that didn't stop the scar from hurting.

"Luc found me near sunset, all cried out and hoarse from screaming, he held me as I cried again, and has tried to be there every time since. He's known for years he could never have kids, doesn't stop him from loving just about any that he meets...but he knows one of his own wouldn't be a good idea. Unless of course he miraculously does what you're doing."

Michael chuckled softly, shaking his head a little as she went on, "As for me...it took awhile, but I moved on, do I want kids? Yeah, I do, but I also know in war and in life, shit happens and sometimes kids need a family, and maybe one that doesn't have any to begin with."

"You would adopt."

"Exactly, though at the rate both of us are going, we won't ever get to that since the most we see of each other is flashes once a week if lucky."

The archangel cringed slightly, "I haven't exactly been welcoming have I?"

"Eh, he's used to that, your siblings go through more spats and rounds of silent treatment than teenage girls. Nah, Luc and I just don't want to take in a kid and then go out to war. Not like you can put parenting on hold because life changes."

"And if the war doesn't end?"

Whatever possessed Michael to ask that, was the same force that made him hiss at his own question, leaning back and closing his eyes in frustration.

Yet Kate didn't pull away, nor did she ignore him, shrugging a little before speaking, "Then it doesn't end...if it's meant to be, it will happen...otherwise, there's plenty of puppies to spoil running around somewhere."

Michael snorted, "You said godmother?"

"Yeah...it's more of an acronym now though, 'guardian over death', the person or persons who have the legal right to take in someone's child should they be unfit for parenting or die. Almost everyone in Red Ridge has some sort of arrangement for their kids, for anyone in the military it's required."

That got the archangel thinking, "Your mother mentioned Lucifer would not ask you to marry him-"

"Try he's asked, I've said yes, but we can't get married until ranks line up or some shit...ask Ariel about it, she said it was some angel thing."

"But if there are children involved...yours or not, then any ranks are void. Aren't you the godmother for those twins?"

Kate sighed, "I was, Rachel pulled my name from the list after I got back into active duty. She was discharged for family purposes and once she had the twins she expected me to do the same after I got hurt so badly. I refused and went back to doing what I love, keeping everyone safe. Next thing I know, Lucifer is asking my mom permission to court me and I'm getting the paperwork notice saying my guardian status has been revoked."

He nodded in understanding before turning slightly as someone...or someones paused outside the door, soft voices barely audible through the wood.

And the quick flash of a sound of kissing…

Michael bit back a snort, glancing at Kate as she smirked, nearly losing control and laughing as she mouthed an explanation.

" _Noma and Alex_."

The archangel smiled, forcing his face to relax as the door creaked and one set of footsteps faded away. Noma entered as Kate hopped up, the black haired woman setting her tray of food down on the bed while Kate headed out to call Raphael.

But not before flashing Michael a look and winking as he smirked, luckily Noma was oblivious to their exchange, which helped in the long run, meant Michael could annoy the hell out of Alex without the blonde getting any forewarning.

"Oh!" Kate leaned back in the door, "Michael, my mom called earlier, if you want to there's a council meeting this evening, you're welcome to sit in on it."

Noma laughed as the archangel groaned, "It's your favorite thing boss! Paperwork!"

Michael just threw a pillow at her.

Xxx

For some stupid ass reason, Michael agreed with Kate's idea. If nothing else it was something to do and distract him from his sore back and that reoccurring nightmare. Even letting his wings out for awhile to stretch as he'd been doing every couple days now wasn't helping the aching muscles. He'd gone so far as to take Ethan's idea and retreated to the basement and spent an hour in the bath pool with the jets on.

Nothing…

As for that dream...this had to be the sixth or seventh time he'd had it, every time it changed a little, but the basic idea was the same, he went into labor somewhere he nor Alex could get help, and each time Michael got closer and closer to dying.

Not very pleasant...

At least though he had something to do this afternoon. It took longer to get ready considering even with the elastic band on his jeans, Michael was quickly running out of room in his clothing. It took even longer to find a shirt that didn't stretch super tight over the growing swell, or wasn't big enough at all. Michael finally had to settle with a just big enough tank top, pulling his coat on even though it was a little too heavy now with the warmer air in the mountains, it kept him covered. He didn't care, he had a feeling this meeting was a little more formal than the one Audrey had made him go to. The open yet formal invitation was enough of an explanation.

That and once he'd agreed to go and let Kate call her mother, the Red Ridge native had gotten everyone else into uniform, even Noma minus the protective vest, she was armed but assigned as Michael's escort, if they had to run she was stuck to his side like glue while everyone else shot like hell.

AKA they also had to look professional for this even though they wouldn't even be in the room…

Or judging by his dark jeans and actually decent shirt, Alex just might be. Someone had scrounged up a nice button down, or had brought it when they'd brought the soldiers actual clothes instead of the uniforms they'd arrived in. Apparently the bags Carla had shoved on the chopper had been strictly Michael's.

Either way, the ride to the Lodge was rather amusing considering somehow Morgana had gotten past Alex and was now curled at Michael's feet in the front of the hummer. The rest of Unit Six were scattered in the vehicle checking weapons and chatting, mostly about whether or not Joel would give them range time to practice since they didn't exactly have much to do right now. Kate was adamant all she had to do was bribe the angel with some cookies from Audrey and they'd get a chance to 'blow stuff up', but there was the chance someone else had garnered Joel's attention and booked the range for awhile.

If that was the case, Lucifer would step in and pull rank, which meant the archangel would likely have a spat with his younger brother over equal range times and what not.

Something Michael was all too familiar with from so long ago, and had no desire to get into now.

Nor was he in the mood to go back to sleep tonight, he had a feeling the dreams would come back...if it wasn't the bad one...it was made up stuff...like having this baby in Vega with the rest of Unit Six still alive and with him…

He didn't know which was worse...wasn't sure which hurt the most.

Xxx

Even before reaching the correct hallway in the Lodge to get to the conference room, it was glaringly obvious this was very different from not only that first meeting in the Hub, but also senate meetings in Vega.

Red Ridge was half monarchy, half council based for leadership and decisions, Audrey had a lot of power, but she truly valued other opinions-

"Michael!"

And not just those from here. Since the archangel turned from greeting Jeep to see Lady Arika of Helena coming towards him with another Red Ridge man at her side.

"Lady Arika, I did not expect you this soon."

"Neither did I, but Evelyn insisted and wanted to ensure communications were being handled."

AKA she had information that could not be shared via data link, radio feed, or even letters.

She shrugged though, smiling warmly to the archangel as she went on, "But I digress, the meeting has not yet started, allow me to introduce you to the liaison between Red Ridge and Helena, Stephan Lancaster, he is responsible for the trade agreements I had intended on introducing to Vega for textiles, seeing as Red Ridge has a higher production margin with wool over cotton. Stephan, this is Ariel and Uriel's elder brother, Michael, Vega's protector who you never had the chance of meeting the last time you accompanied me to Vega."

"A pity I assure you." Stephan teased with a smile, shaking Michael's hand firmly, "My pleasure archangel, I apologize but I must speak with Evans before she leaves again."

That's basically how the next half hour went, Arika moved off to speak with Riesen privately about Claire, but between Jeep and David Whele who had joined the pair in standing off to the side, Michael was introduced to basically everyone on the council. And this was around the soldiers filing back and forth as escorts, dropping off reports for those unable to make to the meeting (Sarah Reed was excused, she was in surgery from a broken leg after a mechanics accident, kinda what she gets for being in charge of the automobiles) and as heavy lifting since someone broke...something...and it had to be replaced five minutes before Audrey arrived.

When she did, the whole Lodge knew it, mostly because it was automatic at this point for any soldiers, human and angel, to step aside for Lucifer as Red Ridge's Commander, but also since Gabriel was at his side in full armor with his wings arched behind him. Everyone moved respectfully for the pair, and for Audrey who was in a rather professional dress with her hair up again since she was on Lucifer's arm.

If Michael hadn't already known about the heavy alliance between the archangel and the woman, it was never more obvious than right now.

Or throughout the meeting. It couldn't be called a council session, not in Vega's eyes at least. To Michael, it was a thousand times more productive than the former city.

For starters, the meeting was held in a conference room with a screen for projections and files, so everyone could see the same thing all at once. And there was food, though that might be the biggest plus to Michael right now considering he was starving yet again.

But the meeting was so different than what he was used to...after getting a plateful of food from the buffet someone had set up beforehand, the majority of his time was spent sitting back and just watching it all. It was as if the whole point of the meeting was to not be formal. Besides for strict votes that were recorded, the gathering could be mistaken for an afternoon meal between friends as they discussed work over drinks and food. The noticeable difference was how the conversation ebbed and flowed between Lucifer and Audrey, while the Lady of the Ridge held a lot of power, there were still one or two people who would contest some of her statements-basically those wanting to draw things out and table discussions. That's when Lucifer would speak up, sometimes with an alternative, but that was rare. He backed her otherwise, and with Gabriel also speaking on her behalf, there was little opposition to getting things done.

Democracy at its finest when guided by a strong leader who could tame the masses…

And effectively introduce Alex to everyone, saying point blank who he was, what he was, and that if anyone got the chance to inform Arthur he was here. It only took Lucifer growling once for everyone to just accept the knowledge and let it be. The line between human affairs and angel ones was solid.

The meeting in truth lasted a couple hours, to Michael it felt faster because it went so smoothly, the time passed faster.

Once the conference room had been emptied out, Audrey leaned back in her chair completely, huffing out a breath and glancing to Gabriel with a smirk, "Tada! See what happens when people _talk_ things out instead of coming to blows?"

Michael's twin snorted, shaking his head as he munched on something covered in chocolate, obliging when Michael motioned for him to pass the plate along.

Guess chocolate replaced cheese right now in cravings, ten fold considering Michael couldn't even set the plate down before a sharp kick hit his side. He ignored it for the sake of actually getting the food in the first place, grinning a little to himself as Audrey and Lucifer continued to tease Gabriel about conflict resolution. Meanwhile Jeep and Alex were going over old images the older of the two had collected over the years, viewing them on the projection screen and discussing the similarities in the ancient scripts and the tattoos. Alex was making more wisecracks than actual contributions to the conversation.

They were all silenced by a vicious thunderclap, the sound literally shaking the lodge as the skies unleashed their pay load.

Audrey winced, "Man...looks like you all are here for tonight, I don't trust that bridge one bit."

Michael nodded in agreement, picking at his plate idly as the Lady stood up and adjusted her dress. She glanced at the clock, brow furrowing for a moment as she stared at Michael, earning a raised eyebrow in question.

"Yes?"

"Care to come see something I've been working on? Supper isn't for another hour and I know you've been eating this entire time."

The archangel shrugged, standing slowly and with difficulty, nodding when Lucifer appeared at his side to help. It was definitely getting harder to move. Or to even just stand considering his ankles began to throb within seconds of being upright.

His hesitation to follow Audrey immediately made her pause at the door, her gentle smile fading upon seeing his struggle to just remain upright.

"Or would you rather just move to the living room and put your feet up?"

Michael shook his head, walking slowly but steadily forward, "No, I want to move around, have been sitting too much today."

"Dammit."

Both turned to see Jeep grudgingly passing Alex a handful of money with a growl, the blonde was snickering, winking to Michael when the archangel's eyebrow rose in question.

"Alex…"

"Nothin' Michael, just a bet on how well Jeep supposedly knows you."

Audrey snorted, "You bet on Michael staying put huh?"

Jeep growled, "And lost."

"Obviously."

Michael just shrugged, stepping past Audrey as Alex stood up to follow them, leaving Jeep to sulk.

Xxx

It wasn't the walking, it wasn't the size of the lodge and that their destination was down one wing to another whole section of the building, it wasn't even the flight and half of stairs he had to climb that did him in.

No, it was the plateful of chocolate covered strawberries.

Meaning they didn't even reach their destination before Michael was in the bathroom bringing up everything he'd eaten in the last few hours.

And the baby was _not_ happy about this.

"Somebody didn't listen to me…"

Michael groaned, knowing full well Audrey had indeed warned him of the fruit somewhere on the buffet table, that didn't stop his current sentiment or ease the nausea, "...I hate you…"

"No you don't."

He grunted, making to retort and instead leaned forward as far as he was able to as he threw up. Jeep rubbed his back gently, being a constant support where he sat behind Michael kneeling on the floor so the archangel had something to lean against as he tried to slow his breathing. It did little good, anytime he managed to slow down enough to lean back against Jeep, either the nausea returned full force or the baby took the slight reprieve to do a somersault in complaint, both didn't help at all and it was only leading to Michael puking more.

Alex passed him the water glass when he looked over, glad the blonde had hung around instead of joining the rest of Unit Six in the dining hall with the present soldiers. As much as he preferred their company over many others, Michael would rather it be Alex around right now.

"Hungry?" Audrey spoke up again, stepping back into the bathroom fully changed from her gown.

Michael sighed and grudgingly nodded, "Yes…"

"Gonna have you eat in about twenty minutes."

"What good does it do if I just bring it back up?" He was fully admitting this time his reply came out as a whine, just not in the mood for this at all as one hand held his head up while the other rubbed his side, wishing at least one of the two internal rollings would just stop.

"Because food is still food, even if it's just a swallow of water it will help." She replied, leaving again with a note of finality as Michael groaned, retching again with a cough.

Xxx

Alex grimaced, wishing he knew a way to ease Michael's pain right now, but even peppermint, candies or tea, would just come back up within the next few minutes until the archangel could settle down.

Would probably help if he wasn't being internally assaulted at the same time but Alex had no idea on that one either.

Jeep shifted as Michael leaned back again, eyes closed as he braced an arm on the man's leg to cover his face with the hand. While forcing oneself to breathe slower wasn't always a good idea, easing into it being the preferred method, Michael was getting desperate since he was just about slumped against Jeep and the stool behind him. Alex's adoptive father sighed softly, keeping one arm lightly wrapped around the archangel's shoulders while the other he rubbed the knuckles along Michael's arm, the steady rhythm almost in time to Michael's breathing. Gave him something to focus on and match.

"Wanna switch spots? Pretty sure your leg isn't liking that position."

Chuckling, Jeep shook his head, "It's stiff but not hurting, 'sides, Michael's half asleep anyway so moving isn't going to help right now."

"...am not…"

Alex but back a chuckle at the soft pout, grimacing again as apparently speaking was the latest bad idea as Michael leaned forward again and heaved, at least it was dry heaves now, he'd hopefully stop pretty soon.

Settling back again took longer as the archangel's legs refused to move quickly, finally untucking from how he'd been sitting on them as he winced.

"Ankles hurting?"

"They have been since I got up this morning."

"You mean this afternoon."

"Whatever."

Jeep snorted, fingers digging into Michael's shoulders better as he groaned softly, neither was quite sure if it was in relief or in complaint, but the archangel remained still for several minutes.

Long enough for Alex as he bounced to his feet, Michael knew what was coming, grabbing his arm instantly once he was there.

Alex did regret having to get Michael upright, the archangel was in no mood to move and too tired to function almost as it was.

In this case Jeep made the executive decision and helped them to Audrey's suite, muttering under his breath that she could kick his ass for it later.

Xxx

"Ok, gonna try something I wanted to do when I was pregnant with Kate, didn't get the chance to since she came on her own time." Audrey said, adjusting her grip on her water glass. Michael ignored her for the moment, content to nibble at his plate as he laid out on the Lady's couch, head pillowed on her lap with his swollen ankles propped up to hopefully ease the pain.

He did however pay attention as she carefully set the cup on his stomach, arranging it just so on the swollen bump so it wouldn't fall over.

"Why?"

Audrey shushed him, winking at his furrowed brow and waving at Alex to make him keep still, "Just watch…"

"Audrey, that's really cold, why-"

The glass quivered, water shaking as the baby twisted and kicked just underneath the cup. Michael held his breath, and then busted out laughing as the glass was kicked again and the water splashed higher.

At least Audrey was able to grab the cup before the shaking archangel made it fall over, mostly because she wanted her drink back, but also that's why they were eating in her suite, Michael had absolutely no intention of getting up anytime soon.

Not that anyone was blaming him…

Xxx

Now Alex snickered as he watched Michael start to lose the ability to remain awake, nodding sluggishly for Audrey to move his empty plate, actually it was his second but anyway…

The Lady of The Ridge hummed softly when he shifted on the couch, hand moving to rub his side idly while Audrey's combed through his hair as if distracted. Made Alex wonder a bit had she ever done that years ago...or for that matter had his mom.

And it made him wonder something else, that had truly been bugging him for several months now.

"Hey Michael?"

"Hmm?"

"What law do angels have that says having kids is bad? I mean I get the Nephilim were pure destructive creatures, but if this baby is human than why is Furiad and the others throwing such a bitch fit?"

His mentor sighed softly, "Angels, no matter the rank, have set rules they must follow, one of them being love all of our Father's creations but it seems that one gets ignored the most."

Alex snorted faintly, knowing full well by Michael's tone he specifically meant Gabriel at the moment.

"But this one," He gestured vaguely to his stomach, "Is a foundational law, and part of the reason Lucifer was imprisoned in the first place...We are not allowed to create."

"Then what the fuck happened with the platypus?"

Michael chuckled, a grinning breaking the slightly depressed expression that had slid onto his face in the last few minutes, "Partially me being drunk, and also the five oldest archangels were told to come up with an idea of a new creature to inhabit earth. Our Father gave us each a domain, mine was water, and told us to come up with something. It was Gabriel and Raphael's idea to involve a little too much alcohol as we thought things over."

"So a loophole."

"No." This time Jeep answered, Michael was yawning anyway at the moment, "They came up with the idea, but didn't perform the creation itself."

"Mhm," Michael rubbed at his eyes, shifting to lay better in Audrey's lap, "We are not allowed to create on our own, that was the first law Lucifer was breaking when the Nephilim began to appear, he gave the permission for some of our brothers to have a little too much free will. This...this is just as bad or even worse considering it is solely on me."

Audrey growled, smacking his shoulder abruptly, "Stop saying that. If it was a bad thing, you'd be dead by now-"

"Alex had apparently decided he's going to stand in the way of that-"

She smacked him again, this time Michael shut up so she could talk, "I don't mean Furiad or any other Power, I mean I bet you my very soul-who knows what's going to happen to it once I kick the bucket anyway-your Father would step in if he felt such ingrained laws were being broken, and I don't know about you but I don't see any natural disasters around me..."

Her statement was rather moot considering the storm outside deemed it time to let out a vicious thunder clap, the rain only pouring harder now.

"Current weather conditions not included."

Xxx

It was easy to stand up and follow Jeep from the room now that Michael had fallen asleep. Hopefully it would be a restful one since he'd drifted off midsentence. After Audrey's sharp arguments, Michael had either silently accepted her thoughts, or was just giving up for the night and ignoring her.

Alex was more leaning towards the latter…

The two men had made the pair staying in the suite more comfortable, Alex taking one of the thick blankets from Audrey's bedroom and draping it over his unconscious mentor. Jeep had somehow managed to bang the ottoman into almost every piece of furniture on his way to Audrey, sliding it under her legs as she leaned back to not wake up Michael.

He must have been out of it since Jeep had in no way been quiet.

Alex's adoptive father stopped him once they'd stepped out the door, closing it carefully since the wood had tendency to bang when latching.

"Yeah?"

"Alex...had Michael spoken to you, or any of your unit about after all this? After the baby is born?"

Shaking his head, Alex shrugged, "No, honestly besides the senate and captains finalizing a rough plan for maternity leave in Vega, we've all been more worrying about keeping him safe and helping him day to day. None of us really brought up anything past the delivery, the girls did a little bit, but nothing concrete."

Jeep sighed, rubbing at his face in frustration, "As much as he seems to want to avoid it, we need to do so then."

"Everything ok?"

It made Alex's heart skip a beat that Jeep shook his head, "This war didn't get put on pause after the attack Alex-"

"I know-"

"No," Jeep snapped, leading Alex away from the door as both of them tensed, "You don't know. There's been an attack on New Delphi a week ago, and according to our scouts and outer border patrol-the one outside the fence...Furiad's scouts are getting closer. Audrey and Arika have locked down all communications between here and Helena, only verbal wording, not even standard paper reports on trade. There has been nothing from the Camp yet, but everyone is desperately trying to keep a leak from happening. And not just about Michael."

Alex stiffened, looking away as he leaned against the wall and let the news sink in.

Jeep continued after a moment, "Furiad is targeting anyone from Vega, going after leaders whether old or ones who stepped up in the crisis, Claire Riesen has been put under special guard with Queen Evelyn and we're still waiting on news from the Senators in New Delphi. This war is getting out of hand...at least with Gabriel, he was just wanting you and only you, occasionally letting some eight balls loose to blow off steam and keep the threat ever present. This...is back to how it used to be, annihilation."

That made the blonde swallow thickly, hands balled into fists at his sides as he stared blankly ahead. Jeep was wise to back off a step, not that Alex would swing at him, it was more the Chosen One's arms were swirling with the irate tattoos.

"I don't know what to do." He admitted softly, refusing to turn and face the man he used to call dad, now he was plain uneasy around him.

Jeep sighed, "Neither do I, but that might not matter if things don't settle down soon, you may have to step up the plate and take a swing blind."

Xxx

 _May 24th, 2040_

 _3:45am_

Xxx

Besides the becoming almost clockwork need to use the restroom every hour or so, Michael wasn't entirely sure what woke him up. Audrey didn't snore in the slightest and he'd been mostly comfortable on the couch until after he'd gotten up and thought about returning to sleep.

Instead he wandered the quiet halls until he made it back to the main section of the lodge, carefully easing down the stairs as his back protested his continued movement.

Only two people of Unit Six were awake when he made it to the living room area, watching the last of some movie in the otherwise dark room. Noma and Ethan were sprawled out on the floor sound asleep, the smooth talking soldier almost snoring with how he was laying on his side, hopefully he wouldn't move and end up competing with the thunder outside the lodge.

Kate was curled up against Lucifer on one of the couches, both of them sound asleep with the archangel keeping a protective arm around his fiancé-to-be even while oblivious to the rest of the world.

Mostly, he blinked awake as Michael moved closer, nodding slightly before resting his head back with a contented sigh. Alex looked up from watching the movie, gesturing for Michael to take the other end of the couch he was one since Connors was stretched out on the third one. Or at least the only other one positioned around the TV.

Michael eased onto the cushions carefully, curling up against the side with a sigh. Connors moved enough to toss him a blanket, otherwise remaining still as he either actually paid attention to the movie playing with silent subtitles, or was falling back asleep.

Either way the archangel wasn't interested in the film, instead tucking the warm fleece around himself before picking up a handful of papers spread out over the coffee table in front of Alex.

Most of the symbols made no sense whatsoever, and he first suspected either someone got really bored and tried to draw with their non-dominant hand, or a child had done so. Then he caught fragments of clarity, a word or two in Hebrew or Latin. Old habits made him take one of the pens and fill in what he could understand, the completely random words had no context in his mind.

Until Alex took the papers from him, staring for half a second and beginning to fill in the rest as if on auto-pilot.

Watching him for a moment, Michael's brow furrowed as he stared at Alex's exposed arms, the tattoos had changed. And not just some subtle shifting like when Alex was lost in thought or during meditating, this was drastically different.

The scattered papers and half buried Bible made more sense now, as did Lucifer's scrawling notes around Alex's badly written Hebrew text. There's the reason Lucifer was still hanging around.

It never ceased to amaze Michael how alike and yet very different he and his brothers were, and how balanced. Michael's handwriting was bordering on beautiful almost artisan like script, Lucifer was caught between that and Gabriel's almost always illegible chicken scratch.

He didn't let himself dwell on this for long, watching Alex work for a few more minutes until his head was nodded again. This couch was immensely more comfortable as he grabbed one of the pillows on the floor, tucking the blanket around his shoulders better as he gave in to sleep.

Eventually Alex would set down his notes, and Michael would find them later in the morning.

Right now though the Chosen One shifted to let Michael stretch out his legs more, his own resting alongside his mentor's so Michael would sleep easier.

And luckily he did, sliding into peaceful black that not even the thunderstorm raging outside could conquer.

* * *

 **Review Please!**

 **Tada! Hey if you guys ever have any questions or concerns, feel free to PM me and ask! I love chatting with readers!**

 **Wow long chapter...my bad...**

 *****Note: It has been discovered that logging on through Face-book (minus the dash) has increased your odds of getting an account, who knows why but for those interesting in further conversations with me via PM, you are welcome to try and I'm happy to chat!*****


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Dominion_ , its locations, characters, plot, etc. I do own this crazy idea and a love for angels, and a few characters thrown in...  
**

 **Summary: Six weeks post 1x04 _The Flood_ , AU. Ever since Michal returned to Vega after being stabbed, some of the Corps soldiers noticed he wasn't always the stoic, aloof archangel Vega's known for years. And Alex is about to find out why. Also...William Whele has a secret to tell about a night that went normally to everyone else but was actually something much bigger.**

 **To RudolfTheDuck: Thanks for the fave and follow!**

 **To SpenceFTW: Loki the dog! huh, lol I was wild carding that answer, usually Loki is for a cat :D Well what else would you bribe them with? Alcohol takes too long ;) Yes, bad dreams...don't worry, Furiad will get his due, :D the brothers aren't letting this go without a fight. XD Alex is so gonna get it from Michael, and everyone else :D Thank you!**

 **To wiccawoman: You're welcome! Thank you and here's another!**

 **To Mina: Yippee! Well here's another to add to the weekend! XD Thank you!**

 **To Guest: Just about huh? Unit Six will always be awesome :D Morgana's off doing her thing, she's only attached to Michael so being at the Lodge means she's a bit more aloof, that and more angels are around so she's not thrilled. Yes, Michael will get some help with that. Thank you!**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty Five  
**

Xxx

 _May 24th, 2040_

Xxx

Alex tugged at the strap on his boots, trying to get it to lay flat for the fiftieth time, it was being in increasingly stubborn and he hadn't even really moved yet.

After they all woke up relatively late in the morning, Michael still asleep nearby, Audrey had kicked Unit Six out of the Lodge, promising to keep an eye on the pregnant archangel during the day while they went off to do whatever.

Mainly she wanted to get Michael some clothes that fit after his appointment with Jeanette and Roxi; and without his Unit around, maybe he would talk with her like Jeep wanted him to. Alex was hoping that was a good thing, he was almost dreading returning to their small cabin to meet Audrey and Michael that evening.

Right now though, he was in an army truck with ten others, his unit included, heading out to the "Rings" as the training base was called, the intent was to spend the day with other soldiers, training, learning the ropes of the Ridge, testing the armor Noah had finally completed…

Pulling into the slight valley the old river bottom had created, and watching the windshield get splattered by paint balls within seconds…

The day was less rigorous activity and more blowing off steam with people who not only could take a hit, but pack a punch in return.

Xxx

First half of the morning, was shooting targets, aka old metal cans that had obviously seen better days, some of the angels when bored would make pigeons to shoot out of the riverbank clay, but that supply was rapidly exhausted on a regular basis so fly targeting was limited today. Alex didn't mind, it felt good to fire off some rounds and get the feel of a weapon again since it had been over three weeks since his last actual session like this.

After shooting stuff, he'd moved on to see Noah and get his armor, and found out the angel sucked at remembering numbers without writing them down so he had to be fitted again for several pieces. As a result the next part of his day was a bit shorter than the rest, which wasn't a bad thing considering only a couple hours in and he was turning purple under his clothes.

Connors and Ethan slid over on the makeshift bench when Alex finally hauled himself up onto the stands, having gotten his ass handed to him by Kate, he was so not used to his new armor at all. It was functional, flexible, and decent, just a pain in the ass…

Either way, right now he was cooling off before trying his hand again at some training with Kate and Lucifer, Michael hadn't gotten very far in one on one combat with Alex before he'd gotten too sick and started canceling sessions before the fateful induction ceremony, Lucifer was stepping in for now as the final reports had been received from New Delphi.

An entire area had been bombed, Furiad wasn't taking no for an answer and now wasn't just looking for Michael, he was out for blood.

Michael would find out later that Alex had already resigned himself to working with both Lucifer and Gabriel, and Raphael when he had the time, to work on deciphering the tattoos by almost any means possible. Meditating included...they had to do _something_ …

"Ow! You Bitch!"

But for the moment, the cocky soldier in Alex was content to sit and watch a pair of angels spar like they wanted to rip each other's heads off.

Scratch that, they were angels...that's _exactly_ what they wanted to do.

And why Lucifer was in full armor alongside Gabriel, monitoring the fight with practiced patience to ensure there was no unnecessary injuries.

Abraxos, or Ax, was getting his ass handed to him by his slightly older sister Naomi, the tiny female was vicious, and wicked fast. She looked nothing like many of her other siblings that Alex had met so far, she was almost Oriental in her looks, soft caramel skin and thick black hair that was straight as could be. Throw in her wicked Jade green eyes and she was almost hypnotic on beauty alone.

Didn't help she could move as if dancing at all times, weaving around even the fastest opponents in a fantastic blur of motion.

"Yo Alex!"

Kate jumped up behind the boys, laughing as the other woman with her missed the bar and fell before climbing up once Ethan grabbed her arm.

"Guys this is Reilly, she'd been one of my unit mates for years now, Noma and I were thinking for her and Jackson-that red head sniper over there-to join us in a month or two, wanted you guys to meet them before Michael does."

Alex shook Reilly's hand, looking her over and having to crack a smirk at her brown hair streaked with bright yellow stripes, obviously bleached, but it gave her a wild look with the off-centered pixie hair cut. She was well-muscled, built kind of like Caroline with all her power in her legs and shoulders, but she was roughly Noma's height. Just talking with her briefly while Kate dragged Jackson away from his group of friends, Alex knew she was a wild card, Reilly was quick to rattle off her training, mostly knives and confrontational combat, but she also had tactical analysis training to the max, something Unit Six wasn't strong in other than Michael himself. Blake had been the next person for that and he still asked for another perspective even on full assignments. And yet with that analytical mind came someone who got into way too much trouble with her superiors for insubordination.

On the other hand...Jackson was a red head that could compete with Connor for hair color, but he lacked the former Helena soldier's sharp wit, more quiet and laidback. Until you put a gun in his hand and pointed in the general direction of his target. Even Lucifer had a hard time matching his target skills.

Not bad fits overall, and after watching the two take on Kate and Ethan respectively in the sparring ring behind the angel one, Alex and Connors agreed to have Michael make the final call, they'd be strictly guard duty only with Connors as their 'supervisor', just while Michael was in the hospital so that his full time unit could rotate out fully since the archangel had made it clear he'd prefer them around compared to anyone else. Noma and Kate had already come up with a schedule so either one of them or Alex was in Michael's room at all times, if he didn't want them there then they would be just outside the door with a pager linked to his call button.

"Ow! You fuckin' bitch!"

"Hey knock it off!"

"She started it!"

Naomi hissed, "Did not!"

Abraxos growled angrily, but Lucifer cut him off again, "Well I'm finishing it! Fight fair, both of you, and act your age not your IQ!"

Any human who understood the crack laughed, for that matter most of the angels gathered did too, but Ax's face was completely blank as Naomi snorted in amusement before lunging at him again.

Alex was about to ask Kate about her, intending on seeing if it would be worth mentioning to Michael another of his sisters were here, Lucifer had offered to give him a full list but his brother had refused, saying it wasn't worth it right now…

Instead Alex turned to see Noma and Kate listening to the brunette's radio, both of them pretty quiet and barely responding.

Kate huffed as she turned back around, jaw working for a moment as she waved at Gabriel to come over.

"What's up K?" Connors asked, turning on the bleachers fully now that Jackson and Reilly had headed back to their own things.

"Border scouts keep seeing random shit, nothing new there just guard switch, there's a couple idiots who keep forgetting I'm off the on-call rotation."

Gabriel grunted, shaking his head, "Sounds like some of my younger brothers."

"That's exactly who it is."

The archangel snorted, "And you needed me why?"

"Michael's back at the lodge."

Xxx

It wasn't an emergency, they still had some time at the Rings before leaving, but Alex knew after Kate's announcement it would be more wrapping things up than actively participating. Unit Six was confident in their skills, and Alex had turned down the new armor for now as Noah still had to make adjustments and was running out of patience with rookies breaking everything in training. The Chosen One was content to deal with his own gear for now.

The drive back to the Lodge was a mix of apprehension and contentment. Originally, the goal was for Audrey to return Michael to the cabin after Unit Six got done and was there already, apparently something had changed.

Alex was hoping it had nothing to do with the doctors appointment and more with Michael wanting the company.

Considering they walked in to find the archangel sitting on one of the couches sound asleep yet still looking exhausted, it was a mixed conclusion.

Audrey pulled all five of them into the Hub, shutting the door to keep the noise level down.

"What's up mom?"

"Nothing...or at least nothing too serious. Michael's just really worn out and it was easier to bring him here to rest instead risking him getting overtired and sick right now."

While that made sense, Alex knew that wasn't the whole story, not with Jeep still sitting out in the living room on watch.

Noma knew it too, "What else is going on? What did Carlisle say?"

The Lady sighed softly, "Michael's fine, mostly, a bit tired and dehydrated but nothing serious like I said. It was just a long day. The baby keeps turning over so Dr. Carlisle and Raphael are keeping Michael under watch for a few days, such high activity can trigger labor and all of us would rather be aware of it immediately instead of waiting."

"Mom…"

Audrey sighed again at Kate's complaining tone, nodding in defeat as she went on, "There's a concern that the baby's getting stressed out, not sure why, the ultrasound didn't really point any fingers and the blood tests aren't back yet. But both Raphael and Dr. Carlisle are leaning towards the possibility of Michael having the baby early, whether induced or naturally."

"What about a C-section?" As steady as Noma sounded, Alex knew she was on edge, arms crossed over her chest as her face remained professionally impassive.

"I don't think so," Audrey replied, "Not at the moment, there's signs of stress but nothing major and the most right now is an induction. But Michael's in enough pain and uncomfortable right now, preterm labor wouldn't be unheard of."

"Would it be a health issue?" Connors asked, bringing up the one question on everyone's mind.

Audrey shook her head, "At thirty-three weeks it's not a huge issue at all, just that baby spends time in the NICU to monitor breathing and formula intake, as well as if not in someone's arms being kept warm, will likely need to be in an incubator to ensure it can maintain body temperature. The only concern is birthweight, smaller babies find it harder to get going outside of the womb. Hence why all of us have been pushing for Michael to keep eating, any weight on that baby right now is a good thing. But you guys really shouldn't panic, if you're on edge Michael's just going to feel worse and he's pretty crabby right now as it is. I mean c'mon, Kate here came at 32 weeks and was just fine."

Ethan snorted, "Well...that's debatable-Ow!"

They all laughed as Kate slugged him.

Xxx

It was decided through careful deliberation as to who would stay with Michael while Jeep and Audrey got some actual work done.

Aka rock-paper-scissors

Connors was a sore loser with this game.

Alex waved off his complaint, following Noma and Kate to the kitchen while the red-head and Ethan stayed in the living room with Michael.

"...honestly though it would just be easier to scrap the damn thing and start over, those pilings have got to be just about shot right now."

"Yes, but that would take weeks, and if it keeps raining like this, months to complete, do you really want to drag this out? Repairs would at least hold things off for a couple months so the summer rains would die down." Jeep argued, barely glancing up at the soldiers' arrival. Audrey wasn't having it, growling as she adjusted something on her computer pad.

"Then why not just adjust this…"

Alex went ahead and ignored them, heading right to the fridge for something to drink while he waited for the bridge discussion to be over. It was easier to question Audrey for food and further details when she wasn't distracted, not that he needed to know much, judging by the neatly packed bags by the front door, the Lady's agenda of finding Michael clothes that would fit from now until July had been successful. No, Alex was hanging around because Raphael was leaning against one of the counters flipping through a medical file deep in thought.

Hopefully Michael could be cleared to return to the cabin, the archangel preferring solitude the most and if his day had been long and uncomfortable, remaining at the busy Lodge wasn't a good idea. The plan was to let the archangel sleep until late evening, get hot food and then leave. Simple enough really, half that plan was already complete since even with others banging around other wings of the Lodge Michael wasn't waking up...

"Ow! _Shit_!"

Never mind.

Raph beat Alex to Michael's side only because he'd been five feet closer to the doorway anyhow. Either way it didn't help Alex's nerves seeing Michael leaning on the couch hunched over, grimacing in pain as his hand held his stomach uncomfortably.

"You better be counting." Raphael snapped, immediately bracing his brother upright upon reaching his side.

Michael jerked his head in a nod, blowing out a breath harshly as Connors moved to kneel on the couch so the archangel could lean on him instead of the lower arm.

"Ah...still the same as the last one." Michael gasped out, blowing out another breath slowly as he started to straighten up. Raphael's hand slid along his side when all moving did was make the archangel cringe even more, hunching over again in pain. Alex winced a little, Michael had only been having Braxton-hick contractions every other day, but they were still hard and painful. Knowing today there'd been more than one, no wonder he was hurting, each spasm acted like the signal for the baby to just throw a fit.

"Damn...why is it still rolling over like that?"

Kate growled, "Did you seriously not listen to me this morning?!"

All she got was a snort from the healer, "I heard you just fine, that doesn't answer my question as to why it keeps happening. As for you brother, just sit back down for now, apparently moving is not a good idea."

Michael nodded, leaning against Connors further as the soldier guided him back down, once off his feet Michael was obviously in less pain, wilting back against the cushions with a sigh as he panted for air.

"That...wasn't pleasant."

"You think?" Raphael's snark earned an honest-to-ok Alex almost kicked himself for thinking god, bitch face from Michael. The archangel was in no mood for his brother's taunts. At least the dread-locked archangel got the hint, holding up his hands in surrender as he backed away.

"Hungry brother?"

Michael shook his head, resting it back again with another sigh, "No, I'm fine."

"Alright." With that Raphael turned and left, dragging Jeep with him back to Audrey in the kitchen.

Noma moved to sit next to Michael once Connors jumped up so he could actually remove his gear this time, smiling gently when he turned just enough to look at her.

"Tried to get up huh?"

He nodded, propping his feet back up on the coffee table with a low sigh as his hand rubbed circles over his stomach, "Apparently movement isn't allowed today."

"How many is that today?"

"Just two, always on my back though, nothing full yet."

"Key word 'yet'."

This time he grinned, settling further into the couch as his unit found their own places around the seating area, "I don't mind the wait, I'd rather…"

Alex's brow furrowed as Michael's trailing off wasn't picked back after a few seconds, the last few days Michael would pause midsentence and then keep right on going, likely getting hit in the lungs or diaphragm and being unable to continue for a moment. Right now he wasn't looking like he was about to go on at all.

"Michael?"

"Boss?"

The archangel still didn't speak for a moment, eyes vacant as his hand moved to cup the bottom of his stomach as if to check.

"Michael what's wrong?"

He didn't answer, moving his free hand to the side table and pressing a button on a black pager sitting there as he finally glanced over to Noma.

"Go get my brother."

Alex stood up as Ethan took off running, the blonde moved closer as Michael forced his breathing to remain steady.

"Michael what's going on?"

"I...don't know...something's different…" The archangel murmured, not seeming to dare to move or even speak abruptly as if that would make whatever this was worse.

Something banged onto the back porch, loud and rustling as Raphael followed Noma back into the living room, concern etched onto his face as the something called from the back door.

"Michael?"

"You paged Cass?"

Michael nodded to his brother's question, exhaling slowly as Raphael sat on the coffee table in front of him once Michael put his feet down, "Something's…"

"Off?"

Nodding, Michael let Raphael take over, moving his hands aside only to find Noma grabbing one when his eyes started to glaze over in anxiety. The archangel grimaced slightly as Raphael pressed along his stomach, brow furrowed in concentration while Cassiel appeared wind swept and out of breath.

"Note to self: It kinda sucks to sprint from the house like that. Anyway what's crackin' bro?"

Raphael didn't look up, nor did he speak to his sister, Michael on the other hand complied with the soft direction to sit up further, straightening just enough his brother could lightly press his fingertips along Michael's lower back to gauge the muscles. "What can you feel?"

"Little movement, but not sleeping, not like this. Feel's like my heart's racing…"

"But it's not." Raphael finished, glancing at Cass beside him, "Go grab the monitors from Audrey's office, for once I'm glad she has them here...two of you come here, Michael I want you stand up, slowly alright? See what happens if you move to the longer couch and lay down."

Alex and Connors jumped up instantly, both still confused until Noma moved to prep the couch and spoke up, lucky miracle one of them had medical training still, "Think the fetal heart rate is up?"

"Or down," Raphael replied, "Either one isn't exactly a shock but I'd rather know what's going on, been a long day though."

"Rough day." Michael corrected, letting his arms wrap around the soldier's shoulders to pull him up as Raphael kept a hand on his back to steady them. Once upright, Michael wasn't much...different? Not entirely sure if better was the right word in Alex's mind, but his mentor wasn't in noticeable pain. Just standing for a few minutes didn't change anything, though judging by Raphael's hand moving along Michael's stomach the baby was at least moving a bit more again.

Cassiel appeared with a pair of belts and portable screen, a bag slung over her shoulder as the soldiers moved Michael to the other couch and helped him lay back. The first belt was a simple muscle monitor, and immediately showed nothing once the screen was activated, the second took longer to adjust, the plastic Doppler having to be moved multiple times until the belt was pulled tight against Michael's abdomen. A low murmur started up on the monitor once Raphael adjusted the monitor, staring at the screen for a full minute in silence as Michael watched his face carefully.

Their sister leaned over the back of the couch, humming softly, "182, what was it at the appointment?"

"196." Raphael replied tightly, "Jumped to 203 for awhile and then dropped back to high one-eighties again."

"Michael has it always felt like this?"

Shaking his head Michael risked moved a hand from the couch, resting it against his stomach above one of the belts as Cassiel let her own fingertips drift lazy circles along the swollen bump, "A vague few moments but today has just been...off…"

"BPM dropped when he was up and moving, but went higher almost right away when resting, but low activity level. Moved more if Michael was in motion." Raphael explained, Cass nodded with a low sigh, not stopping her fingers as her eyes went vacant for a moment.

"She's almost bordering on distress again."

Noma shifted, "She?"

Cass smirked, eyes still not really focusing, "Automatic response, I call all babies I haven't met girls. I can't tell for sure, just feels uneasy."

Raphael growled softly as he adjusted the heart belt, trying to do so and not cause Michael discomfort, "Where's Lailah when you need her?"

"Dead," Cass retorted, "Alongside Kekebel and Iofiel, that doesn't help us right now Raph."

He shrugged, "Bordering on distress is not the same thing, but I don't know why there's low activity and high heart rate, Michael are feeling anything we're not?"

Michael shook his head, voice steady only because his hands had balled into fists by now, Alex had already glanced around the room to his unit mates, even Kate was about ready to jump in if the two archangels didn't start helping Michael relax. "Faint shifting, but no more, still feels like my heart's pounding."

His sister grabbed his wrist long enough to check his pulse, ignoring the fist or didn't even notice it, "Your heart rate's going up too, not a lot...Raphael give me something."

"Call Carlisle, he's at home so wake him up if you have to, going to monitor Michael from here for the night but I want him on stand by, if this doesn't settle down by morning we're going back in."

"OR and C-section?"

"Exactly, page Jeanette and have her and Roxi get some sleep, Lisa and Rachael can switch shifts with them. If not surgery tomorrow at least better monitoring if I have to pull the trigger. I'm not waiting for an induction since this has been going on for over six hours."

Cass left instantly, wings spreading even before she was outside, apparently she was forgoing the phone entirely.

Kate shifted, seeing Michael's face flicker into less anxiety and more actual panic, "Raph go find your brothers, I need to pull Jackson and Reilly sooner than I thought."

The archangel complied after syncing his hand held device with the monitor, still either ignorant or ignoring Michael's own distress, he glanced at Noma to ensure she knew what to do, receiving a nod in return before Connors and Ethan followed him and Kate back to the kitchen.

Alex hung around until Noma was satisfied with Michael, voice too low for him to hear before she jogged out to the kitchen for whatever.

Michael didn't say anything as Alex moved closer, sitting on the coffee table that held the small monitor screen. The archangel stared at the constant readout of the heart beats, almost as if his gaze would make it settle down and go back to something closer to normal instead of bordering on serious.

Would probably help if Michael wasn't so tense to begin with.

He wanted to speak, wanted to say something to ease his mentor's nerves at least for a little while.

It wasn't that he didn't have anything to say, Jeep just beat him to it.

"Alex!"

"What?"

The man looked pissed, cocking a shotgun as he headed towards the door with Audrey, "We need to go, you're with us."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

Xxx

Alex worked his jaw in frustration, if the arguing wouldn't have upset Michael further, the blonde would have protested Jeep's orders, especially since both he and Audrey were refusing to answer any questions until in the truck and driving full speed for the fence.

Raphael was staying with Michael, keeping Ethan in the Lodge while everyone else did their thing, in Noma's case get her arm checked out to see if she would be allowed to assist or have to be in the waiting room tomorrow, Kate and Connors were tracking down the soldiers Alex had picked out for immediate guards. There goes Michael meeting them ahead of time...

Meanwhile Alex got dragged out past Red Ridge's border to where three angels were standing around a writhing body.

Jeep parked the truck well away from them, glancing at Audrey to make sure she was ok. The Lady had lost all of the confidence and strength Alex had come to see as natural in her, now a shaking person bordering on tears as she stared out the windshield.

"Alex?"

"Yeah?"

His adoptive father sighed heavily, "Gabriel told me you performed an eviction on an eight ball when leaving Vega."

"What about it?" Ok, now Alex was on edge…

Turning to watch the writhing body try to flee it's impromptu circle of guards, Jeep winced as Joel kicked it back into submission, "I need...we need...you to try to do that again."

Alex wanted to question things, but the apparently trapped eight ball shuddered on the ground, screaming into the skies as the Chosen One stepped out of the truck in time for Audrey to let the tears fall. He followed the two older adults closer, Joel and Naomi turning to face them as they approached but the third angel, one Alex had yet to meet didn't look away.

He was a bit busy restraining the eight ball as it tried to flee again. Now it made sense why is was shaking, just close enough to the fence to be affected but not seriously harmed right now.

Jeep stared at black eyes for a long minute, taking in the dark skinned eight ball carefully, the well toned body was ragged and filthy, but there was enough of the original look still there to recognize who the man had once been.

"Alex this is...or _was_...Kyle Williams, he was at the _Paradise Falls Diner_ the night before you were born, he died protecting Audrey...or so we thought, he went down in a swarm of eight balls trying to save a kid who ended up being possessed."

The man let out a throaty laugh, twisting his captor's arms. His voice was grating, horrible noise, but Audrey still flinched at the sound, guess even after twenty-six years there was still some familiarity in it.

It also meant after all this time she could still hear his voice in her memories, the scars of this war ran deeper and deeper the more Alex learned about it and came into his fate.

"Look-y here...if it ain't little Audrey...all grown up now huh? Damn you turned out good...a piece o' you would go a long way huh honey-"

"Shut up!" Audrey lost it, her boot flying up to hit the eight ball between the legs, it buckled, but didn't drop like a human would have, Jeep stopped her from throwing any punches, hissing in her ear to get it together, too bad the eight ball heard him just fine.

"Nah man, don't go hushing the lil lady Jeep...ain't like you got anythin' to crow about. Now tell me, where's Michael, seems like if we're gonna have a reunion shouldn't the Big Man be here?"

Naomi snorted softly, shaking her head as Jeep tensed slightly, "As if we would know...what are we doing here, let's just kill this dog…"

Her sneer was met with a faint look of confusion from Alex, glancing at Joel and the higher holding the eight ball...or Kyle...or whatever he was now. Joel jerked his chin ever so slightly, but his message was loud and clear, Naomi had no idea Michael was here. Guess the upper ranks of angels hadn't exactly been as forthcoming with the archangel's presence after all. Nor for that matter had Alex's identity gotten around either.

Well, the latter she was about to find out, the eight ball was still taunting Jeep and Audrey, ignoring the last human there as he struggled in the higher angel's hold, Joel took over once the eight ball sunk his teeth into his captor's arm, laughing hysterically as he was thrown at the next angel.

"Fuckin' dogs...never figured out what Father saw in the bastards…" He snapped, heading back to Jeep's truck for the first aid kit to clean the wound before it closed, Alex watched his shoulders tense as he moved closer to the fence, guess even the pain from the boundary line wasn't enough to keep higher angels away from eight balls. Once finished he left entirely.

Naomi snickered, staring at Joel for orders, "Well? Can I kill it now?"

"No," Joel adjusted his grip, driving the eight ball to its knees in front of him, "Hold still or I'll drag you closer to the fence."

That made it shut up for a minute, and Jeep nodded to Alex, "Go for it, now."

"I don't even know how I did the first time and you want me to do it again?"

"At least try…" Jeep's voice cracked, "Not all...not all eight balls have such sharp memories from their vessel's after so many years."

"Wait...what's going on?"

Alex wanted to answer Naomi, might as well clear up one of the points of confusion.

Until the eight ball opened its mouth again, catching on a lot faster than the female, "Oh you have got to be kidding me? Is this that baby Michael was going on about? The savior of mankind! Look at you...all grown up...and a soldier! What would your mother say-"

That earned a faint growl, and Alex's hands balled into fists to keep still as he stared at the creature kneeling in front of him. He wanted to make it shut up...he wanted to make it stop…

"Oh did Michael ever screw up with _you_...what was he thinking? That sonuvabitch never should have kept you humans alive...nah man…"

Alex's jaw twitched, eyes like burning ice as he tried to ignore the taunting and calm down, trying to recall the feeling that had taken over his limbs the last time. This monster...he wasn't supposed to be here, wasn't supposed to make Audrey cry over someone she lost being right in front of her. Alex wanted to make this stop...wanted this war to end…

He wanted _Kyle_ back.

The eight ball smirked, "You're just some slut's bastard-"

" _Enough_!" Alex was at the eight ball's throat before he could keep going, hand latching on the body's throat with a vice like grip as his icy stare burned into the black empty one in front of him, " _Sanctificabisque illud vas reducas militiae, corpore carere fur_ …"

"Oh my god…"

Audrey's weak words went unnoticed, Alex adjusting his stance as he dragged the eight ball upright, Joel keeping the body relatively still since it was starting to shake violently.

" _Sanctificabisque illud vas! Reducas militiae, corpore carere fur_!"

The eight ball convulsed, starting to scream as the skin touching Alex's bare hand began to hiss with smoke...or something…

" _Sanctificato hoc vas! Tolle hoc corpus-Aufugio et rrumabo DE_!"

Alex jerked back as if struck, the eight ball going limp and being dropped as it's screams abruptly died. He yanked his jacket off, rubbing at his arms as the tattoos swirled over his skin violently, the buzzing loud in his ears and mind. Jeep kept him from backing away too far, nodding at the writhing body on the ground.

And the ghostly white vapor threading out of its mouth.

Out of Kyle's mouth…

Once it was free, Joel carefully nudged the body with his boot to get it to lay flat, allowing the shaking form to catch its breath.

The vapor twisted in the air, almost as if fighting with itself before...well dispersing fit the best, Alex figured it just sort of vanished to wherever eight balls went if they didn't have a body.

As for the body…

"Oh my god...is it...hey...hey...can you hear me?"

A low groan slid from the black man's throat as Audrey carefully tapped his cheek, shaking slightly as the dark eyes locked on her.

They were brown.

"What in the...where the fuck am I at? Who the fuck are you?"

"Kyle? Oh my god... _Kyle_ -"

" _Audrey?_! You...what the hell...you're…" The man's hand drifted up to Audrey's cheek, brushing the skin gently as Audrey started crying again. Jeep stepped forward to help Kyle sit up, smirking as the recognition slowly dawned in him again.

"Jeep...what...what the fuck is going on?!"

"You got possessed-"

"That I know!"

Jeep smirked at the snap, "And Alex evicted the eight ball…"

"Alex?"

The blonde flinched a little from the sharp gaze suddenly on him, staring back as Jeep and Joel pulled Kyle to his feet, the higher angel was firmly silent, almost as if in shock.

Alex was too, what the hell just happened.

"Holy shit...you're-"

"Yeah...the Chosen One."

Kyle shook his head, "Yeah I got that...nah man...you're Charlie's kid...damn you look just like her."

Now Alex was uneasy, in shock and uneasy...he nodded slightly, jaw tightening as Kyle trailed off.

"She's...she's not here anymore...is she?"

Alex didn't answer, looking away as Jeep quietly confirmed Kyle's guess, the man sighed loudly, still leaning on Audrey as she kept an arm wrapped around him, almost in disbelief to everything going on.

"Damn man...that sucks...how about Michael? I'm guessing tall, blonde, and silent here ain't him."

Joel shook his head, arms crossing over his chest as he let Jeep answer.

"He's not here-not like that!" Jeep caught Kyle's look, "No, he's further in with the others, just…"

"Just what?"

Audrey chuckled at Jeep's faint panic, "He's...fine...you just wouldn't believe me right now if I told you."

Kyle shrugged, "Probably not, not with how my head's spinnin'…"

"Let's get you to the hospital and checked out, we'll explain everything on the way."

Nodding, Kyle slumped against Jeep better, breathing raggedly now as the three...no, _four_ humans headed back to the truck.

"Joel...want me to scout out then since Nathanial left?"

The blonde angel waved off Naomi, not even turning as she took off. Alex paid her no mind either, glancing at Kyle carefully as they moved. Something wasn't right…

"So, first thing, Alex.. _.thank you_."

He received a smirk and a nod before going on, "But I gotta ask...how long's it been? Alex ain't a baby no more."

"Twenty-six years."

"Damn, what the fuck ha…"

Jeep paused as Kyle trailed off, sagging to the side as he lost the ability to stand.

"Kyle...c'mon we're almost to the truck…"

Scratch that...he'd lost the ability to breathe…

Alex froze as Kyle slumped to the ground, being stopped by Audrey as she screamed at Joel to do something.

The angel just shook his head, not stepping any closer as Kyle started shaking, choking on air that wouldn't make it to his lungs. It happened so fast there was really nothing they could do…

"He's…"

Audrey groaned as she dropped her head to the still one in her lap, shaking with tears that were long overdue.

Alex was desperately trying to speak, choking out one question as Jeep pulled Audrey away so Joel could grab the body.

"What went wrong?"

Shrugging slightly, Joel picked up Kyle's dead form, careful as he backed away just enough the fence wasn't going to hurt him, "Probably the eight ball being in there for so long...but if he held out like that...I bet the dog tore him up inside as it was evicted."

"So I fucked up…"

Jeep growled, "No, no you did nothing wrong…"

"Just might not have been fast enough." Joel finished, cutting off Alex's protest with a growl as he turned away, "Don't argue, you didn't know...none of us did, I've lived for thousands of years Alex, and I have never seen a successful eviction, this...was a success, the body was freed and the original soul took over again completely. Yes, he's dead, but he's also free. I bet he'd rather be free and dead, than still trapped, eight balls fuck with people's heads...especially on the inside. You three should get back to Michael."

Direct and to the point, very clinical and angelic. But Joel was right, this had been a long shot from the get go...just... _damn_...

"And not tell him." Alex added finally, glaring at Audrey's shocked face, "The last thing Michael needs to hear was I tried an eviction, let alone on someone he used to know…"

The Lady of the Ridge huffed angrily, "If we're keeping this from him, _for now_ …"

"Yeah?"

"I need a drink."

Xxx

Correction, _several_ drinks.

Alex winced in sympathy at the same time as he was biting back his laughter as he half dragged half helped Audrey into the Lodge. Jeep was on her other side, a stupid smirk having been permanently etched onto his face for the last hour now.

It had taken the pair a couple hours, but Alex had called it quits for them all once Audrey came up with the brilliant idea to start singing.

The drive from Central City had been long and obnoxious, but at least Audrey had quieted down once Alex had reminded her (for the fifth time) that Michael was in the living room. Though he was beginning to suspect she was about to pass out.

Sadly, it wasn't to last, Audrey wasn't the problem once they were in the door.

No, it was Jeep running into the weapons rack as loudly as possible.

Michael jerked awake, but remained where he was as he stared at the awkward trio staggering into the Lodge as Kate and Gabriel came running from the kitchen, having apparently been near enough to keep an eye on Michael but not bug the crap out of him.

"What the hell…"

Jeep held up a finger as if to answer Gabriel, seeming to sober up enough to respond. Instead Alex just watched as he dropped, right to the floor. That bang drew Lucifer from upstairs, the shirtless archangel pausing at the railing as he stared down at them.

Alex sighed, nodding a little to himself in exapseration as he adjusted his grip to hold onto Audrey on his own, "Yep, just like old times."

Lucifer huffed, "Well then...just a typical night here huh?"

Kate groaned as her mother swayed even with Alex holding on, "Not again...alright you two, pick a body."

Gabriel chuckled, stepping forward as Lucifer jumped down from the second floor, not bothering to land quietly as Michael was already awake and leaning up on his elbows, and everyone else in the lodge was either human or Raphael who Alex already knew could sleep like the dead.

"Does it matter which one?" Gabriel asked, letting Lucifer pick since he knew what to do.

His brother paused, "Audrey will wake up in a few hours and wander the house still drunk and looking either for another drink or to bake something. Jeep just needs someone to watch him so he doesn't fall out of bed and break something."

Gabriel immediately picked up Jeep.

"Thought so," Lucifer swung Audrey up into his arms with ease, sighing as his wings flared and he jumped up to the second floor. Gabriel huffed as he disappeared, having slung Jeep over his shoulder in a fireman's carry.

"Show off."

Alex chuckled as the other archangel left, going up the stairs instead of jumping since he couldn't exactly spread his wings.

Kate groaned again, shaking her head as she headed back to the kitchen and her post.

Sighing, Alex made sure the front doors were secure before making to follow her, pausing when Michael called his name softly.

"Yeah?"

"What happened?"

Alex froze, luckily not facing the archangel at all as he fought to keep his hands from balling into fists. There were many things he'd done to and because of Michael, but the one thing he hated the most was lying to his mentor. Michael was right, he never lied to Alex, and yet the Chosen One didn't really have a choice…

"Nothing Michael...nothing at all."

He just wished that would be the end of it.

* * *

 **Review Please!**

 **Tada! Hey if you guys ever have any questions or concerns, feel free to PM me and ask! I love chatting with readers!**

 **Translations:**

" _Sanctificabisque illud vas reducas militiae, corpore carere fur_ …"

"Sanctify this vessel, bring the back its host, rid this body of the thief..."

" _Sanctificabisque illud vas! Reducas militiae, corpore carere fur_!"

"Santify this vessel! Return this host, rid this body of its thief!"

" _Sanctificato hoc vas! Tolle hoc corpus-Aufugio et rrumabo DE_!"

"Sanctify this vessel! Take this body-Get the fuck OUT!"


	56. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Dominion_ , its locations, characters, plot, etc. I do own this crazy idea and a love for angels, and a few characters thrown in...  
**

 **Summary: Six weeks post 1x04 _The Flood_ , AU. Ever since Michal returned to Vega after being stabbed, some of the Corps soldiers noticed he wasn't always the stoic, aloof archangel Vega's known for years. And Alex is about to find out why. Also...William Whele has a secret to tell about a night that went normally to everyone else but was actually something much bigger.**

 **To tinanielsendogan: Thanks for the fave and follow!**

 **To Manidefronsac: Thank you! Long reviews, short reviews, I take them all. Thank you so much for taking the time to review and even translate. If you're more comfortable leaving it in French, feel free, I can translate on my end too! Merci!**

 **To T: lol! That would be hilarious! The archangels are just great together huh? Thank you!**

 **To Mina: You know too much about me huh? Read on! Thank you!**

 **To wiccawoman: I say nothing! Thank you so much for reading and loving my story! Enjoy this chapter! Thank you!**

 **To Guest: Yes, the big day is coming, XD Here's more! Enjoy! Thanks for your review!**

 **To SpenceFTW: Exactly, and stress isn't something Michael needs right now, there is going to be a big...well let's call it Revelation...later on.. ;) Thank you for your review!**

 **To Sophik: HI! It's ok, was wondering where you were, you threw me for a loop by reviewing ch. 53 though lol. As for the slap... XD Michael has to express his frustration somehow! And yes, full strength he'd have done some damage, but he's a lot weaker right now. Unit Six just keeps getting better and better, so not what I intended when I started this. Michael wasn't banned, he physically didn't want to join, I mean come one seven months pregnant and tag? XD Oh hey I did say asshat huh? lol whoops. Cassiel had her reasons, similar to Audrey's frustration with Michael's wings.  
No, she was mad not stupid, she'd never hit his stomach, his head on the other hand...fair game, she just didn't know not to use almost her full strength. That and she has a temper that gets the better of her with her elder siblings, angel hierarchy is a bit strict. Dr. Carlisle is Dr. Asshole or Dr. Douche, no one likes him except for what he can do. The horse name thing is true, name them something and they follow suit. I found that Hebrew name through Supernatural actually, but yeah...that riderless horse comes up later with Jib, don't forget that one just yet. Had to have some tipping point for Michael, he's been keeping a distance from everything and saying baby let him admit he's not only afraid he's too attached to back out. lol enjoy this chapter my dear! Thank you so much!**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty Six  
**

Xxx

 _May 25th, 2040_

Xxx

Alex was right, that wasn't the end of it.

Well, it was at least paused for a couple hours as Michael agreed to go back to sleep, laying back on the couch fully and letting the obvious fatigue settle over him again. Alex joined Kate in the kitchen, catching her up since she'd been the one to receive the call from Joel in the first place. Other than that, no one else knew or would know about what happened.

Ok...Alex and Audrey had agreed before the Lady had become sloppy drunk that they'd tell the archangel _after_ he had the baby, and recovered enough to most likely kick Alex's ass. For now though, it was just something to forget.

Kate went to bed after Alex made her, saying he wasn't going to sleep anyway, not with what happened and with Michael still needing someone nearby. She left instructions and Raphael's second monitor, if the fetal heart rate went up again and stayed up for more than ten minutes, Raphael needed to be woken up immediately. Same thing if it dropped suddenly.

Right now though, it was hovering in the high one-seventies, having gone down since Alex left, but it kept spiking randomly even with Michael having not moved from the couch all night. Part of that was the archangel hadn't eaten anything yet, but no one was pushing it at the moment since the last thing they needed was for Michael to start throwing up.

Alex had resigned himself to a quiet night, settling with a plate of sandwiches as he began flipping through Audrey's computer pad and her notes on the bridge that connected one half of Red Ridge to the other. There was another one, but it was farther up in the mountains and a pain in the ass to get to...aka right now Michael would probably get sick from all the bumps and turns. But the bridge crossed the violent river, allowing those living in the Lodge or in cabins like Unit Six's to access Central City.

That quiet night went down the drain when Alex heard the floor creak from the living room. If one of his unit was up and bugging Michael, or if Raphael was up bothering his brother…

The blonde was going to be pissed…

Scratch that, it was neither... _Michael_ was the one up and wandering around.

Or, pacing actually, and looking pretty upset.

"That's not what Raph meant by resting."

Michael outright growled at him, hands not leaving his back as a counterbalance as he paced around the room. The glare he shot at Alex was full on pissed off and decidedly uncomfortable looking.

"Needed to move." The archangel finally snapped, passing Alex without meeting his gaze again. The blonde sighed loudly, but stepped out of his way entirely and sat on the back of one of the couches, feet on the cushions as he rubbed at his eyes.

"Whatever, you fall over Audrey's gonna kick my ass."

Michael snorted but didn't comment, making two complete circuits around the room before he spoke again.

"Why are you still here?"

That was easy to answer, voice firm and reassuring, "Because you're obviously not feeling well and I shouldn't have been in the other room anyway-"

"I'm fine Ale-"

"It's not just for you Michael."

The abrupt snap made the archangel shut up, pausing in his pacing long enough to see the irritation and concern flickering across Alex's face, it wasn't just keeping an eye on the archangel, it was Alex's peace of mind too.

Michael sighed, grimacing openly as he tried to stretch his back and resumed walking, this time slower like he was just moving to provide the motion for the baby to go back to sleep. Judging by how the day had been going, the baby was only kicking if Michael was moving though...the archangel was disobeying orders for his own sake as well.

"Everything ok?"

Nodding, one of Michael's hands moved to his side, resting over a spot likely getting bumped. The longer the archangel moved around the room, the more he seemed to relax, reassuring himself things were ok...at least somewhat considering the heart beat monitor hadn't been removed from the room, likely only disconnected by Michael himself when he got up.

"You should probably stretch your wings tonight."

"You mean this morning?"

Alex glanced up at the clock, they'd made it well past midnight now. "Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because if you end up in surgery in a few hours the last thing you want is your back to be hurting later from stiff wings."

Michael hesitated but nodded, gesturing vaguely to the back door and outer deck instead of just stretching his wings inside.

It took Alex a minute outside to understand why, but watching the relief cross Michael's face as the black feathers flared in the cool night breeze was a big hint.

Wind through the feathers was as close as the archangel was ever going to get to flying right now. Especially if he had surgery later.

The archangel leaned on the railing silently for several minutes, wings almost moving as if on their own accord as they flexed. Alex had to actually shift where he was standing to see the shine on his mentor's face when the silence was broken by a faint noise.

Before he could say anything Michael's breath hitched, voice strained and tight.

"I don't want to do this."

"What?"

"I don't...I don't want to end up in surgery…"

"Michael-"

"I can't Alex," Michael turned to him, one hand moving to his stomach in open fear, "I can't stand the risk...I don't want...I _can't lose_ …"

He broke off with a choked sob, struggling to calm down as his other hand gripped the railing hard, wings shuddering in agitation.

Alex didn't let him pull away, resting a hand on the archangel's shoulder and rubbing it gently until his mentor turned to him entirely. Michael held on to Alex with one hand tightly, the other not leaving his side as the human's arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"Sshh...it's ok...it's going to be ok Michael…"

"The risk-"

"Is a helluva lot smaller than it has been this entire damn time."

Michael stiffened at his words, either relaxing a minute later or just giving up on the fight.

"It'll be ok." Alex repeated, knuckles brushing his mentor's back gently as the archangel slumped against his shoulder. Michael moaned softly as his rubbing turned harder to ease the pain, and Alex had to gently push Michael off him with a sigh.

"Hey, why don't you try laying down again ok? I'll even find a heating pad if you want."

Thankfully the archangel complied, wings arching out to their fullest before retracting away with ease, the rest of the trip to the couch wasn't as simple, Michael needing Alex's help to remain upright let alone walking.

Alex winced at the swollen ankles as Michael eased down again, laying back with a heavy sigh after pulling the heartbeat monitor belt behind his back. The Chosen One had to adjust its position himself after Michael pulled his shirt up enough, both of them staring at the screen until the fast paced rhythm reappeared.

Still one-seventies.

"Don't know if that's good or bad that it didn't change."

Michael shrugged, "Stable at least." He muttered, one of his hands drifting along his stomach lazily as his gaze remained locked on the screen. Alex just shrugged himself, standing up from the coffee table to pull a light blanket off the other couch and snapping it open. His mentor didn't really move when it was draped on, nodding a little in thanks as Alex pulled a chair over and sat back, propping his feet up on the couch next to Michael's legs.

The archangel remained silent for a long while, still not sleeping as Alex shifted to get comfortable and rested his head back.

"Do you know where Morgana is?"

"No...want her here?"

"Not really, just curious." Michael replied, and Alex glanced back at him.

"You ok?"

There wasn't a lot of hesitation this time as Michael's hand slipped out from under the blanket long enough to wipe at his face before retreating under the warmth, guess Alex made the right call this time.

"No Alex I'm not, but there's nothing you can really do about it."

"How are you physically?"

Michael shifted a bit, "I'm in pain," He admitted flatly, "Not as bad as it has been before, but not very comfortable at the moment."

"Think you can sleep or do you want me to get someone?"

"Not much they can do right now, but I'm alright Alex...just wish _that_ would go away."

And he meant the sudden rate spike, the monitor showing 189 BPM for a solid thirty seconds before settling down.

Alex sighed, "Can you sleep with noise?"

Michael's eyebrow shot up, at either the randomness of the question or the inquiry itself Alex was too tired to tell.

"I sleep in a room with Ethan snoring off and on all night, what do you think?"

"Take that as a yes." Alex replied, leaning forward enough to adjust the monitor like Kate had explained, turning on the volume so the heart beat played out in a steady cadence. It would beep louder if there was any sudden spikes, up or down.

Michael seemed to relax at the sound, even if it was a bit faster than it really should be with the archangel resting, the noise was constant and strong.

Alex settled back in his chair, letting his feet rest on the couch again as Michael shifted enough one of his legs was brushing against him to ensure he was there even as the archangel moved to lay half on his side to actually sleep.

At least the baby didn't move when he did so, otherwise Alex would have had to adjust the Doppler again. This way Michael was asleep within minutes, Alex following soon after.

Xxx

Waking up was slow and Alex really wished he wasn't blinking awake right now as it was still dark outside, and being almost June that meant sunrise was pretty early. It wasn't the monitor's steady beat that woke him up either, Alex had to take a minute of sitting there with his eyes closed to figure out what woke him up.

The heart rate monitor read 191 and wasn't changing at all, but it was Michael that had disturbed the human. Somehow he'd twisted to the other side in his sleep, almost facing the back of the couch as he lay kind of curled up on the cushions. Not all that surprising since little was truly comfortable anymore, the archangel moved in his sleep a lot.

Michael kept letting out soft noises as he slept, sounding like he was in pain.

Alex was actually second guessing the sleeping part, judging by how pale Michael had gotten he was only in a heavy enough doze that the soldier sitting up fully and leaning forward to rest a hand on his arm didn't wake him. The archangel twitched, a whine sliding from his throat that was definitely a sign of pain now. Starting to gently rub his arm for comfort, Alex fumbled for the pager. Someone needed to be up...now…

"Alex?"

William Whele was suddenly behind him, holding an armful of folders he quickly set aside as Michael shifted unconsciously, this time the whine was a bit louder as his face stretched into a grimace that didn't fully leave as he settled.

"Is he-"

"Not sure, don't want to wake him up just yet, but I need to get Kate so she can wake Raphael up."

The floor creaked above them, David Whele watching from the second floor, "I'll alert your Unit Lannon, William come let Gabriel know but don't wake up Jeep in the process."

Alex had honestly forgotten the Consul was in the Lodge, or that William frequented it with working with...whoever right now.

Either way it was a help, he didn't dare leave Michael's side as the archangel outright moaned, not pulling his arm from Alex's hand but tensing all the same when he shifted. William was done first, leading Gabriel back to the living room as he collected his folders and disappeared somewhere else. The half awake archangel was instantly alert when Michael hissed in his sleep, shifting uncomfortably to the point Alex was sure he was going to wake himself up. He didn't and Gabriel sighed as he headed to the back door, likely intending on getting to Cassiel and the hospital first, if the angels were keeping Michael a secret or at least limited, a medical call across Red Ridge wouldn't help matters.

Connors and Ethan appeared next, jogging down the stairs as silently as they could while still making haste. Noma must have assigned them to specific tasks as Ethan headed to the bags by the front door and started digging through them to shove items in the duffel over his shoulder.

"Kate and Noma are trying to get Raphael up, but Nomes figures tight clothes after surgery is kinda a bad thing." Connors quipped in explanation to Ethan's actions, but his smile was weak, bordering on nervous as he leaned on the back of the couch and watched Michael shift for a minute. "How is he?"

"I don't know, woke up to him doing this, the heart rate is up again but it's just staying there, nothing else...I kinda don't want to wake him up just yet."

"Don't blame ya, he looks exhausted."

"I am." Michael moaned, not moving from how he was facing the cushions.

"You ok boss?"

"No…"

A door slamming echoed softly in the Lodge, and Alex rubbed Michael's arm gently, "Raphael will be out in a bit."

"Mhm." The archangel was still for a full minute, tensing faintly before he shuddered. The two soldiers couldn't tell if it was in pain or from cold but Connors adjusted the haphazard blanket all the same. They remained like that for several minutes, Michael silent except for soft noises and both soldiers anxiously caught between watching for the others and trying to make the archangel feel better.

"Sit him up."

Both of their heads jerked up as Raphael walked from one side of the second floor to the other, yanking his shirt over his head as he moved.

"What?"

The archangel stopped, turning to look at them directly once his shirt was off entirely and his muscled torso was bared, "Sit him up, now. Need to see if he's walking out to the truck or am I paging an ambulance."

Alex grit his teeth and the sharp orders, but bit back any complaint first because Michael was already trying to move. Secondly, both Connors and Alex watched Raphael turn his back to them, and saw a pair of nasty scars running down both sides of his back. Neither spoke, sharing a quick look and a nod to keep it quiet, though Alex was going to confront him later about it.

Michael saw none of this, grimacing as he had to use both of them for balance as he eased upright, hand on his stomach as he panted for air once just slightly more vertical.

"You ok boss?"

He shook his head, but twisted to rest his feet on the floor before leaning back again, Connors had smartly slid another pillow behind him so he wasn't back too far. The archangel looked drained just from that, but was breathing a bit easier as he rubbed at his stomach as if to soothe the baby.

"Please tell me it's moving."

The archangel nodded, "Not very nicely but yes, it's the wrong way though."

Connors stood up to stretch, back cracking loudly as Kate tramped down the stairs, "What ya mean?"

"Breech position," Kate said, "Feet down, head up, bad idea to deliver like that so most of the time that means C-section. Think it will flip anytime soon?"

Michael shook his head, "Not with how quiet it's becoming," He glanced down, hand never ceasing to move as Raphael followed Noma down the stairs, "Almost need to startle it back into place."

"That's a horrible idea." Raphael interjected, picking up the monitor screen and shaking his head at the numbers. He went on while he unhooked everything, Michael using his arm as hand hold so he could lean forward enough to get the belt off, "Heart rate is already up, the last thing we want is a shock. Any other day, I'd agree with you, get the baby to move by almost any means necessary. Right now though…"

His brother didn't need the order, hands tightening on Raphael's arm as Alex jumped up to help get Michael on his feet. All too like a few hours ago, Michael instantly leaned on the soldier to keep his balance, groaning uncomfortably as his hand dropped from Raphael's shoulder to his side.

"This isn't good…"

"Are you alright?"

At least this time, Raphael was trying to be considerate of his brother's nerves, Alex suspected someone-Noma-had chewed him out about it.

Michael shook his head again, "No...but I can walk...just…"

"Something's not right." His brother finished, earning a nod as Connors stepped in to help Alex.

Kate reappeared suddenly, Alex hadn't even realized she'd left until the front door banged shut, "Hummer is running and cooled off, it's already hot out so I've got the A/C cranked up, bet we'll have storms tonight with all that humidity."

Growling softly, Michael started to move, being halfway held up by the two soldiers as Kate walked ahead of them. "Just what I need, something else to keep me awake."

Connors chuckled, "Ah c'mon boss, look at it this way, by tonight you get to hold your kid!"

Alex had to flash his unit mate a grateful smirk as Michael visibly relaxed at that, a faint grin actually making it to his face as they headed out to the waiting vehicle.

Xxx

The sun was just starting to try peering around the mountains as Alex let out a slightly impatient sigh. With Raphael driving they were making decent enough time considering he was able to see better in the dim twilight compared to any human. Gabriel had flown ahead to ensure everyone was ready at the hospital for their arrival.

Michael was quiet, leaning on Noma in the middle seat as he actually slept during the drive. Any rest right now was a good thing in Alex's book so no one was talking. Luckily Kate had settled guards last night, Reilly and Jackson were meeting them in the maternity ward. Meaning the brunette was copying Michael...and Noma by the looks of it...and catching some sleep.

Alex couldn't make himself settle down, nor could Ethan for that matter, Connors was sitting up with Raphael and either reading the papers in his lap or dozing but he was too far away for the blonde to tell. The two guys in the far back alternated between staring out the windows or watching Michael sleep, neither was helping their nerves.

In all likelihood this would go just fine and like Connors said in a few hours Michael would be recovering in his room, the baby either with him or safe in the nursery.

But both Alex and Ethan hadn't been selected for Vega's Archangel Corps for just taking facts as black and white.

Something wasn't sitting right with them and for the love of... _anything_...Alex was hoping it had nothing to do with the baby.

Xxx

Michael winced uncomfortably as he laid back on the operating table, while it had made the trip from the front doors to the OR theatre faster, the wheelchair ride had left his hips and back throbbing.

Cassiel didn't complain as he gripped her hand, needing the support to lay back without falling as he swung his legs up and stretched out. Once still, she moved away to keep preparing, and Michael couldn't help but fidget.

The breath he let out was either relieved or nervous, he couldn't really tell. One thing for sure, his heart rate was starting to creep up like the baby's had, and Cassiel shot him a look from her counter off to the side. He tried to calm down, at least a little...the car ride had settled the fetal heart rate down back into the upper end of the normal range, but the baby had also resoundingly stopped moving. Michael sincerely doubted it was asleep, not after his struggle to get out of the vehicle and then transferring first to the wheelchair and just now the table.

He also knew from past experience that his nerves usually meant a lot of motion, but yet there was nothing. And Michael was pretty uncomfortable right about now.

Surgery aside, the only people in the room with him were Cassiel, Jeanette, and Roxi. Neither nurse was talking as they went about their tasks, and Cassiel and Michael weren't exactly on casual chatting terms. Unit six was stationed outside the doors with the two new people further down the hall in charge of stopping anyone who came looking. Dr. Carlisle and Marci were scrubbing in, while Raphael was finishing with Kate on pagers and later transfers. Michael wasn't too worried about that...he was however irritated that Noma hadn't been cleared to assist, at all, she was banned from the OR since her arm still needed the cast. Another week or two and she could just have a protective support brace, and be allowed in as back up...Michael wished he'd made it that long…

Or full term would be ideal but apparently that wasn't going to happen-

"Brother?"

Michael turned his head, not daring to move too much as Cassiel and Jeanette had already begun setting up the drop cloths and curtains around him. Once both doctors were in the room ready to go, Michael would have to lay on his side while a temporary epidural was put in, rendering him basically numb from mid chest down. While able to move his arms, Cassiel had threatened to hurt him if he dared move more than his head and neck. Once he was numb, the cloths would go up and they'd be good to go...

Raphael dropped onto the stool by Michael's head, hand gently gripping his shoulder as his eyes locked on his brother's.

"Who do you need?"

"What?"

A low noise slid from the healer's throat, "I know you're nervous, and upset over Sgt. Bank's denial to assist, so I ask you now before we begin, who do you need? Besides her, you can have someone in here with you, they'll sit here out of the way while we do this."

Michael just about wilted in relief, eyes closing as he made his choice.

He didn't look up again until that someone settled on the stool, elbows resting behind his head as they leaned forward casually.

"Never been in an OR conscious before." Alex teased, earning a weak snort from Michael as he met Alex's gaze. He bent an arm up past the curtain hanging across his shoulders, grinning a bit when Alex took his hand for now since he'd have to let go pretty soon. The sigh he let out told Alex all he needed to know, and the Chosen One bent his head down to whisper in the archangel's ear while everyone else was distracted.

"It's going to be ok, I'm not leaving you."

Michael nodded a little, grinning when Alex rested his chin on Michael's forehead a brief second before straightening up as Roxi came over with a cover scrub for Alex. The nurse helped the soldier pull it on and tie the straps, handing him a cap to wear before she turned to Michael, "Wanted to talk to you since he's here. It sometimes takes a little bit for Baby to figure out they're on the outside so don't freak out if there's no loud noises at first, we'll get Baby all cleaned up and breathing good right away ok? That loud scream usually comes after the doctor starts checking them over fully."

Again Michael nodded, eyes flicking at Alex as Roxi turned to him now, "Now a question for both of you, Michael mostly, with the epidural in and everything, you can't hold Baby until you're out of here and in your room later. But if you want, Alex can for a bit and bring Baby to your head for a few minutes while you get stitched back up and everything. Do you agree to that?"

"Yes."

Alex jumped a bit, but nodded once he met Michael's gaze, Roxi leaving before she could pick up on Alex's apprehension.

"Michael-"

"I trust you."

The human grinned, smirking after a minute as he leaned back on the table again, watching the medical staff bustle around the room for several minutes as Michael remained silent.

"Alex?"

"Hmm?"

"There's an incubator isn't there?"

"Yeah, and some other stuff too, Noma would know the names, but hey they're all just precautions, there's a crash cart in the corner too but we won't be using that will we?"

Michael didn't answer, even when Alex nudged him gently. The archangel instead just shrugged, falling silent again as Dr. Carlisle strode in to the room, decked out in full green scrubs before Jeanette assisted him into the rest of his surgical garb.

"Not my original plan for the morning but not the worst turn of events either. Talk to me people, let's get this show on the road."

Alex huffed loudly, "I see what you mean by asshole." He griped, and Michael snorted in response. Not a single word to him from the doctor apparently, but judging by the quick conversations and adjustments he was making, the doctor was in no way on edge or anything about this.

His confidence was something Michael was seriously lacking.

Again Dr. Carlisle's ultrasound exam wasn't shown to the archangel, but honestly Michael didn't care, he could hear well enough and the steady heart beat playing out in the room alongside his own was enough.

The baby was still breech, and turned so the face was up, or facing the archangel's belly button, instead of his spine. Not an ideal position for a normal delivery at all.

Good call in this case to go ahead with a C-section.

Xxx

Now Kate was pretty level headed, she had to be with her mother, Jeep, and numerous angels all over the place.

What she wasn't good at was keeping her temper in check in times of a crisis, more angels had gotten cussed out because things had gone wrong horribly fast than anyone could probably count.

Lucifer was usually receiving the brunt of these "discussions".

Today...Kate had no choice but to keep her cool, especially once Cassiel got paged out of the OR to head down the hall for a moment.

None of the soldiers on guard were truly prepared for both Raphael and Cassiel to come barreling back up the corridor in a panic, the male archangel bellowing for Dr. Carlisle to stop.

Xxx

Michael jerked on the operating table painfully as Raphael just about slid through the doors, yelling at the doctor literally seconds away from sticking a needle in Michael's spine.

"What the hell-"

Dr. Carlisle never got the change to finish as Cassiel jumped forward, wings snapping out over Michael as a shield.

Just in time for the hospital to shake like it had been struck.

Jeanette screamed while Roxi swore violently, Michael couldn't see any of them, only his sister's shoulder as she pulled him up into a sitting position once it was clear he hadn't been numbed yet.

"Fuckin' fence has been compromised, there's hostiles within the borders." Now Raphael sounded like the military healer he was, barking orders at the two doctors to get the hospital prepped for incoming.

Michael hissed in pain as Cassiel was shoved away, Gabriel taking her place in a flash as he'd just arrived from downstairs.

"This is going to get ugly, we don't need you in here as a target." He explained, picking Michael up without waiting for an answer. Not that he was going to get one, Michael for one agreed, the hospital could _not_ be compromised in any way, and two...hostiles in Red Ridge meant only one thing and that had the pregnant archangel struck silent.

Furiad had found them.

Xxx

Kate's prediction was way off, the rain storm was already in full swing once Michael was back in the hummer, Raphael driving once again and Noma beside Michael. This time though the silence was broken by pelting rain competing with everyone else checking weapons and preparing for a fight.

Between Kate's and Gabriel's radios, it was clear something had gone horribly wrong, especially once the news reached them that the cabin was destroyed.

How in the blazes any enemy angels got _that_ far into the woods before being stopped was a big problem, right now though they were streaking along the river back to the Lodge, there was a safe room in the farthest wing. It was the only one outside of Central City, they had to get Michael away from everyone else so if it did come down to a fight, there was more room and less at risk.

Michael was just plain scared, he was too nervous to tell if what he was feeling was shaking, nausea, or the baby moving restlessly with his panic. A combination of all three wouldn't surprise him either-

Gabriel growled suddenly, trying to peer out the windows.

"Do you hear that?"

"No."

"I wasn't asking you Michael."

Raphael flicked his gaze to the rearview mirror, "Hear what?"

Growling again, Gabriel glanced up to him, "You can't hear it?"

"Again hear what?" Raphael snapped, Michael's brow wasn't the only one furrowing in confusion, what was he going on about, not hearing-

* _whoosh!_ *

Oh...that…

The sonic blast hit the road to the side of the hummer, throw in the rain and Raphael was swearing over top of several people screaming as the vehicle started to lose control on the muddy road. He lost traction entirely, sliding back towards the angry river at a rather fast pace.

"Raphael do something!"

"I'm trying!"

"Connors get off me!"

"Everybody out!"

" _NO_!"

Michael was suddenly getting drenched by the rain as his door flew open, Noma either getting dragged out or fell out before a set of hands grabbed Michael and yanked. Either way he was suddenly kneeling on the ground with a warm body pressed against his back as he ducked the next blast. This one was farther off target, sending water splashing everywhere as the hummer slid into the river.

Wings thrashed as someone landed nearby, but Michael didn't get the chance to see as his warm shield moved suddenly.

Cassiel was pissed, her scream of rage was more like a wild cat's roar, feral and savage as she hissed at the higher angel trying to come closer. She was not a fighter, but Father help anyone who dared anger her enough to pick up a weapon.

Gabriel caught his brother as Michael slumped to the ground, leaning back against his twin as they stared at the blonde archangel when she screamed again, wings flaring in dominance.

"Cassiel! Stop being a fuckin' peacock and kill him!"

She didn't need Gabriel to tell her twice, lunging forward at such an inhuman speed that Michael almost couldn't catch it. The higher angel was done for in seconds, but Cassiel almost didn't stop until Raphael dragged her back with a growl, snapping at her in the language Michael couldn't understand.

It took her a minute to understand, the wild look in her eyes fading just a bit as she recognized the words.

Michael couldn't help but smile as she was set down on her feet, turning to walk away…

Before spinning around and kicking the angel's head with a note of finality.

Raphael laughed, loud and full as he lead her away from the body at last, wrapping an arm around her with a smile.

Gabriel helped his brother up, wrapping a wing around him to keep at least some of the rain off even though they both were soaked to the bone already. Cassiel was much calmer when they neared, smiling as she sheathed her blade, her brother accepted her loving hug with a smile. All was forgiven and he let her wing join Gabriel's to keep the rain away as they stood in a circle.

"Well isn't this familiar." Gabriel taunted, Michael didn't respond, glancing over Raphael's shoulder and seeing Unit Six slowly picking themselves up out of the mud, Kate was already trying to either radio for back up or looking for something, she kept walking along the river and staring down the bank. Alex joined her once he was upright.

"..What do you mean you couldn't hear that?!"

"You heard me Gabriel, I didn't hear the blast coming!"

"How?!"

"Because I can't!"

Michael didn't have time to question Raphael's shout, he was only able to duck against Gabriel's chest as all four archangel's had to take cover from the next blast.

Xxx

It was Raphael's scream that made Alex turn around, the archangel's back was bloody and torn from the blast, and from his wings…

The black...masses...were just awful looking, whole chunks of feathers missing, the arches bent at crumpled angles...both had entire sections just gone, as it the wings were only a half to maybe two thirds as long as they were supposed to be, horribly uneven and ruined beyond repair.

Alex wasn't the only one staring as Raphael backed up a step from his siblings, hunched over as he roared in pain. It took a full minute before he forced the crumpled pair of...bones and feathers really, to retract away again, obviously uncomfortable as he straightened up.

That explained the scars Alex saw.

But not what was going on, that's for sure, Alex caught Kate's confirming nod before he jogged over to the archangel's, doing everything in his power to ignore the fact the rest of his unit had opened fire on incoming angels.

"Michael-"

"Raphael what the hell happened?!"

Michael was ignored, even when he repeated the question and tried to grab his brother as he came closer, heaving for air raggedly but was upright and able to pull a gun from his belt.

"Enough! I will not speak of this, not while we're about to get killed! Alex did Kate-"

"Yeah we got it, Michael we need to move. Now."

Xxx

Start of his day...up and pacing in the Lodge living room because he couldn't sleep and for once desperately wanted to feel the baby kicking or at least moving…

Next was sleeping a bit, not too bad, but then he'd drifted in and out of dozing to bouts of aching muscles and just not feeling well.

The car ride to the hospital hadn't been bad, it gave him a good half hour of actual sleep on Noma's shoulder. It was the laying around in the OR theatre waiting for the inevitable that had send his nerves on a trip down haywire lane.

Then a large chunk of the fence had been destroyed, the concussive blast had rattled all the way through the mountains, shaking the hospital on its foundations and nearly sending Michael to the floor.

At least his sister caught him…

Now...Michael was just done, he was either going to pass out pretty quick from stress or start himself into premature labor...neither was a good idea.

His mind was so fogged from it all, he missed most of Alex and Raphael's conversation as Gabriel rushed away to join Unit Six in checking the area, someone was going to have to go for help or something considering the hummer was almost entirely submerged in the river.

The thunder boomed overhead, the noise rippling across the skies like Death's cadence as Michael clung to Cassiel as she tried to keep him shielded from the wind, rain at this point was a given but hypothermia wasn't something she wanted to deal with.

"...the caves are at least safe from the wind and rain, and definitely more defendable than out here."

"Yeah no shit, Gabriel's still hearing incoming-"

Michael stiffened, finally catching up to the conversation as he watched Alex's hand twitch on his hip, fingers flexing around the handle of a knife.

... _no_ …

He didn't even realize he'd said that out loud until Alex turned to him in confusion, not understanding why the archangel was suddenly trying to back away from him.

Xxx

"Brother just come...the caves are safer than out here, Furiad won't rest until you're dead-"

"No!"

Alex almost joined in one the argument, one because Raphael was right, and two because Kate was shouting for them to get moving as more angels approached, and Alex doubted they were friendly.

But Michael's face stopped him, this wasn't just the archangel disagreeing to move, he was outright _terrified_ of going into the caves, gaze shifting nonstop as he tried to pull away. Later, Alex would ask just what the hell was his problem, and why his eyes kept locking on the soldier's fighting knife on his belt.

Right now, he-

" _Get Down!_ "

Lucifer's order was followed instantly, Alex lunging forward to trap Michael against his chest as they both hit the ground on their knees. Raphael was hunched over them first, Cassiel making up the last shield as her wings curled around them. Alex could still smell the smoke in the air from the flames, hissing as the heat permeated the rain and bodies and started to lick at his skin underneath all the armor.

It disappeared just as fast as it came, the rain beating out the impromptu inferno just as fast as Lucifer taking down the attacker in fell swoop.

Alex pulled Michael upright, carefully wrapping an arm around his shoulders as Cassiel hissed in rage. The dark haired archangel leaned against the soldier gratefully, shaking almost hard enough to fall again is Alex hadn't fisted a hand in his coat they'd thrown over the hospital gown and pants.

He was still protesting, voice stuttering and shaking as he tried to pull away from Alex, the soldier just held on tighter, cheek resting against the wet hair as Michael choked on the tears.

"It's ok...I won't make you go in there...it's ok…"

Michael nearly wilted in relief, flinching as the sounds of the fighting only escalated with the booming thunder overhead.

Turning just enough to scan the road, Alex really wished he hadn't.

Gabriel had somehow convinced Noma to run, seeing as her fighting would end in serious problems, she'd vanished back down the road to at least reach the bridge a mile back and the guards on duty there with hopefully working radios. Meanwhile, Connors and Ethan had joined Kate in the trees, not bothering to restrain their gun fire as Red Ridge's angels knew better than to get between the forest line and the enemy once bullets started flying. Gabriel was dealing with a trio of winged eight balls, he would have been easily able to overpower them if it weren't for the mud, he was too soaked to take to the skies and the ground had absolutely no traction. As it was, he was holding his own, just like Lucifer and Cassiel, taking on any higher angels stupid enough to get near their wings or blades.

Judging by Michael's faint smirk, the way they fought was something he knew all too well. The blonde and red head fought back to back, wings almost brushing as they moved, occasionally shifting to fight together. Meaning Lucifer grabbed his sister's wrists and swung her around and let her long legs clock a couple angels in the head before flinging her at the nearest one as hard as he could.

Really impressive…

Well...until Alex watched Raphael grab an eight ball by its head and ruthlessly snap the neck to the point the head nearly came off.

Blood mixing with mud was disgusting.

Michael must have thought so too, groaning as he slumped against Alex, "I think I'm gonna be sick…"

Ariel saved both of them the trouble, landing abruptly in between them and the fight as a pair of hummers roared past them, flood lights blazing as gun fire overpowered the rain for a moment.

"Father help the idiot who decided to blow up the fence." The female snarled, yanking a folded section of fabric from where it had been tucked on her belt before slinging it around Michael's shoulders. The cloak barely covered him, considering it couldn't reach one side at all with Alex still keeping him on his feet, but it was another layer between the archangel and the weather.

Alex growled, "Yeah well...God can go fuck off and damn that idiot to Hell while he's at it."

The female almost made to slap him, stopping with a growl when Michael humphed softly in agreement, huddling closer to Alex for heat as his sister's wings stretched above them as a feathery umbrella. Instead Ariel sighed, resting a hand on Michael's shoulder as his free hand moved to his stomach beneath the cloak.

"Are you alright?"

He nodded a little against Alex's shoulder, "Exhausted...but alright, I just want to get out of here."

"No shit brother, another truck's coming in a moment, let's get you farther from this."

Michael nodded again, straightening up a bit more and beginning to ask about the interrupted surgery.

Furiad landing in front of them cut his words off with a strangled choke.

The red clad angel sneered, voice dripping malice as he swung his blade idly, " _Ndaiziva kuti akakuwanai mukoma_ …"

Alex tensed at the growling Enochian, knowing full well Michael couldn't understand a word of it, but Ariel could and she hissed at the Power, lunging at him with a roar.

And got clocked in the face with an Empyrean blade.

Naomi chuckled as her older sister dropped to the ground, out cold with an already healing cut bleeding on her forehead as Naomi kicked her over onto her front, stepping on one of the wings as Furiad chuckled, staring down the human soldier and pregnant archangel with nothing less but death in his crimson eyes.

" _Varinganiswa kupererwa kwandiri Miguel?_ " He snarled, a deadly gleam making him smile, " _Sei kutambudzirei achihwanda zvisingadzivisiki, muchafira namaoko angu. Hapana achamira kutonga kudenga_."

Michael was shaking, caught in shock so badly he couldn't respond even if he had understood Furiad's words. Alex was caught up in staring at Naomi's sneering face, sword swinging like she was bored as she flicked debris from her leather jacket.

 _Wood_ debris…the fence...Naomi was border patrol and…

Long distance scouting.

"You...you bitch!"

She chuckled again, sword swinging up to rest on her shoulder casually as Furiad wrapped an arm around her waist, "What? Think I was going to just ignore what you can do Alex? You're the Chosen One, we've been looking for you for far too long, come now...don't make this harder on everyone."

He just growled again, hand dropping to the knife Michael apparently hated today, it would only be good for one throw, if he was lucky maybe he'd get in those scheming grey eyes.

Or in one of Furiad's as the Power snickered, " _Uya hanzvadzi regai kurwa neni, chete zvichaita kurwadzisa zvimwe...kana kuita, nzira kana ini vachanakidzwa vachiteura ropa rako_."

One thing Alex could pick out from that, even if Michael couldn't, was blood, he had no idea why, but that just sounded like a death sentence.

Michael was breathing heavily, gasping for air in fear as he tried to make his legs work to back away, still leaning on Alex to remain on his feet, though the soldier was pretty sure that wouldn't last much longer. And he was hoping it was because the truck was coming and not Furiad was going to kill them.

Looked like the latter was going to be the only option as Naomi stepped away as Furiad's wings arched high behind him.

"Father taught us to be generous brother, I shall do so for you this day, choose who dies first...You...or Alex."

The archangel didn't respond, for a moment Alex truly feared for his and Michael's life, and judging by his mentor's hand pressed against his side anxiously, the baby wasn't happy either.

Alex didn't get the chance to even think past that as Furiad lunged at them, Michael cried out...shock or fear tinging the noise more than anger as he spun away from the Power. Michael's wing brushed Alex's back, shielding them both as Alex braced his mentor upright the best he could even though he was hunched over awkwardly.

The blade never came…

Instead Alex peered past Michael's wing when it abruptly slumped to the ground lifelessly, both of them staring at the long blonde hair hanging in wet tangles down an armored back, the strands almost woven into the flared wings as the slim shoulders heaved.

Uriel hissed as she stepped forward, away from Michael and towards Furiad, pausing just long enough to roll Ariel off her face so she could breathe, the black haired archangel already choking as she woke up and started to move more. The blonde didn't concern herself further with her sister, stalking towards where Furiad was pulling himself from the mud.

Only to come face to face with not one…

Not two…

Not three…

Alex winced a little as Gabriel socked Furiad in the face, denting the helmet into his cheek as the five archangels in actual fighting shape surrounded the Power and Naomi.

"Tribunal anyone?"

Lucifer chuckled as Ariel swished her sword at her side, wings flapping loose some of the mud clinging to the feathers.

Uriel smirked, "No time for that sister, I was thinking more of a shred and scatter? We can play hunt the pieces."

Gabriel winced, laughing as Raphael caught the weapon he was tossed, guns were useless now, only blades were at home in the hands of Heaven's finest Archangels. As soon there would be blood…

Except Michael tried to stand up further when Alex did, nearly buckling in the soldiers arms as he _screamed_.

Jeep was suddenly on the archangel's other side, completely turning Alex's attention to Michael instead of casting glances at the others. Somehow, Jeep convinced Michael to try to retract his wings, the appendages getting in the way and almost smacking both humans as Michael was caught between trying to stand and falling to his knees.

Alex gripped his arm better, trying to keep him upright as he openly cried in pain, shaking as Raphael dropped to his knees in front of his brother.

The human turned to see Furiad and Naomi fleeing the riverside, Ariel yelling in anger before taking off after them. Guess the archangels had gotten distracted by their brother, not that Alex could blame them, Michael was in agony and unable to tell anyone why.

Xxx

"Michael! Fuckin' answer me!"

He was answered with a groan, Michael clinging to Alex's vest with all he had as he finally convinced his wings to lift off the ground, narrowly missing Jeep's head with the tense feathers.

"Some...something…"

"Brother-"

"...ripped…"

"Oh Father please no…"

"Raph?"

The healer gulped as he tried to get Michael's hand to move from his side, growling even as his hands shook from nerves, "God please don't let the placenta be ripping…"

That drove a bolt of fear past Michael's pain, and he tensed as he finally pulled his hand away from his stomach, grabbing onto Alex's vest to remain still.

"Shit!"

Raphael's swearing didn't help, and Cassiel was already in the air as Jeep guided Michael's shoulders straight.

Michael screamed again as his wings retracted, the pain exploding from his hips to his back.

And mercifully faded into black as he collapsed...

* * *

 **Review Please!**

 **Tada! Hey if you guys ever have any questions or concerns, feel free to PM me and ask! I love chatting with readers!**

 **Note: I finally found a language to use as "Enochian"!**

 **Translations:**

 _"Ndaiziva kuti akakuwanai mukoma_..."

I knew I would find you brother

" _Varinganiswa kupererwa kwandiri_ _Miguel_?"

Why bother running from me Michael

" _Sei kutambudzirei achihwanda zvisingadzivisiki, muchafira namaoko angu. Hapana achamira kutonga kudenga_."

Hiding only prolongs the inevitable, you will die by my hands. Nothing will stand in the way of Heaven's justice.

" _Uya hanzvadzi regai kurwa neni, chete zvichaita kurwadzisa zvimwe...kana kuita, nzira kana ini vachanakidzwa vachiteura ropa rako_."

Come brother, do not fight me, it will only hurt more...or do so, either way I will enjoy spilling your blood


	57. Chapter 57

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Dominion_ , its locations, characters, plot, etc. I do own this crazy idea and a love for angels, and a few characters thrown in...  
**

 **Summary: Six weeks post 1x04 _The Flood_ , AU. Ever since Michal returned to Vega after being stabbed, some of the Corps soldiers noticed he wasn't always the stoic, aloof archangel Vega's known for years. And Alex is about to find out why. Also...William Whele has a secret to tell about a night that went normally to everyone else but was actually something much bigger.**

 **To Pam/AttilaTheNun: Why aren't you using your account? lol anyway, labor? More like this pregnancy has almost been dragging out for Michael. Don't worry! Read on! Enjoy and thank you!**

 **To manidefronsac: Ok not quite a toddler yet, but I have been working on this story almost a year now, wow! Hopefully this will make your day good with this update, I'm working on those other two as well! Never shut your trap, I love anything and everything in reviews! Yes, Morgana is safe, just disappeared at the moment, don't worry. It's not gibberish! And I am more than happy to reply in English if you want, just know the offer stands :D Merci! I might write an alternate chapter with your line, that could be fun... ;) Greetings from USA and thank you so much!**

 **To GuestM: lol not reviewing only means no awesome reply waiting in the new chapter. I write as my muse dictates much to Michael's chagrin. Damn, I'm good at building suspense huh? No wonder people get irritated when I let the other shoe drop. Kyle never got in the fence, he was just near enough to feel the pain, but he was still outside the borders. He was found and dragged closer to keep under control. I'm sorry your last part of the review you cracked me up! Oh wow! Well, enjoy this chapter! Thank you!**

 **To T: lol well here you go! Thank you!**

 **To SpenceFTW: Came back she did and she's here to stay. Don't worry Furiad will get his due. Enjoy this chapter and thank you!**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty Seven  
**

Xxx

 _May 25th, 2040_

Xxx

Alex wasn't entirely sure why the medical staff couldn't get their heads out of their asses and get things done. So few injuries had actually occurred from the angel battle, a few outright deaths, but no major wounds...they shouldn't be freaking out right now.

Also known as someone should be helping Michael instead of being a part of the loud argument just outside the ICU ward's door.

The blonde soldier's mentor was unconscious, having completely blacked out after retracting his wings and _screaming_ in pain. The noise had shook Alex to his core, the pure agony almost tangible as Michael had collapsed against Alex desperately as he gave up. Now he was laid out partially on his side on a gurney, a blanket halfway draped over him as the doctors argued with Raphael and Cassiel on the other side of the door. Alex refused to leave Michael's side since they were apparently going to ignore him.

Ok, not quite, they'd all been in panic mode up until about two hours ago. Alex wasn't entirely sure throughout the chaos what exactly made Michael scream like that, something about a pulled muscle...maybe...he wasn't really confident in that answer. Once being pumped full of painkillers, anti-inflammatories, and fluids to stay hydrated, Michael's vitals had stabilized rather easily. In the last five hours everything had gone from chaotic to relatively fine.

Michael hadn't woken up in that time either, but that could be the drugs right now. Cass had almost made the call to just pump her brother full of Morphine long enough to get an epidural, ready to prep an OR unit immediately.

Dr. Carlisle had quickly stopped her after getting of the phone with someone, the graying brown haired doctor had stood his ground and was still in the midst of the resulting argument right now, hence why Alex was the only one with Michael at the moment.

They couldn't agree to go ahead and do the C-section.

By this point Alex would have thought it would be almost a given, Michael was far enough along that the baby would almost guarantee be perfectly fine, just spending a little less time in Michael's arms to start with. One because Michael had to wake up first, and two because the hospital staff would need to monitor the baby in the NICU for awhile.

Yet the arguing had been going on for over an hour now and hadn't stopped, nor was Michael showing any signs of stirring through the drugs back to consciousness. Alex didn't care, remaining at his mentor's bedside as he stared at the still face. The nasal cannula was more a precaution at this point, Michael was breathing just fine on his own, but the thin tubing still created a haunted look to the archangel's pale face, as did the multiple wires a monitors scattered over his body. No one was taking any chances, not that Alex wanted them too, he just wished it could be done without making Michael look more machine than anything else.

He shifted on the chair, leaning forward against the bed and resting his chin on his arms, wishing there was some sign of behind the closed eyes besides the faint sounds of breathing.

"Man hast no greater gift, than that of a good friend."

The velvety voice surprisingly didn't make Alex flinch like its sudden appearance should have. The older gentleman smooth and relaxed as he approached, sitting down beside the soldier to apparently keep him company since he was dressed in worn jeans and a faded flannel shirt. His dark grey hair and beard was caught between black and silver, like storm clouds, but Alex could still see tiny streaks of just about every color in the smooth strands. His eyes though, could compete with Michael's for how old they looked in the right light, yet still held a strength that this long war hadn't broken.

"Don't know of a friend I am...can't keep him safe…"

Humming softly, the man shrugged, "Is he alive and in capable hands?"

"Well yeah…" Alex trailed off, shrugging himself before turning to his companion fully, holding out a hand politely. "I'm-"

"Alexander Robert Lannon, born December 25th, 2015, also known as Alex, the Chosen One, the Savior, Sergeant First Class of Vega's Archangel Corps, and a very good friend of Michael's here."

"Yeah…how-"

The man shook his hand firmly, letting Alex rest it back on the bed once more, "Your father, Jeep that is, has told me quite a lot about you, as have Audrey and many others since your birth, and arrival here recently."

Alex stared another minute, earning a gently smile that lit up the old eyes, "They call me Arthur."

Snorting softly, Alex smiled gently, "So you're the one everyone's been saying to talk to."

"In a way yes."

Shrugging, the soldier glanced back at Michael, "Friend yes, though I wouldn't say close…"

"Look at the monitors, ever since your arrival, his hear rate has evened out even further, he may not be conscious, but he knows you are with him." The confidence in Arthur's voice let Alex pull away from the bed long enough to glance along the heart rate printouts, only two of the eight lines were actually moving, one was the baby's heart beats, the other was Michael's, the middle lines remaining completely straight were the muscle gauges if Michael was having any form of contractions. At the moment, no movement was a good thing.

Either way, Alex grunted once he saw the line shift, shrugging again as he shifted the rolling chair closer again, resting his arms on the bed and brushing against Michael's arm.

The monitor shifted once more, the heart beat relaxing as if Michael was simply asleep and not drugged unconscious.

"Told you."

Alex smirked at Arthur's blatant assurance, the soldier letting his chin drop to his forearm as he shifted one hand, resting it on Michael's wrist in silent support. He rarely admitted it, but the archangel did prefer physical contact, either too stubborn or too uneasy to let his guard down. Came from being hardened by way too many years of war.

In Michael's case centuries but Alex didn't want to start fathoming that right now. He did however let his thumb rub small circles on one of the few stretches of bare skin on the archangel's arm, the other was tucked under the pillow and his head. Alex was doing his best to avoid the IV needles and monitors, before hissing in pain and having to pull back to rub at his aching arm.

Burning...that's what the tattoos usually did, only right now the pain was deep reaching, pulling at his core as they shifted angrily like Alex's arm was trying to pull itself apart.

"Dammit...stupid things…"

Michael's heart rate fluctuated and Alex fought past the pain to rest his hand down again, hoping his mentor would remain asleep for this so he wouldn't see the turmoil. The last thing he needed right now was something else to worry about.

Arthur's hand, while warm on Alex's shoulder even through his gear, wasn't quite enough to keep the soldier's hand on Michael's arm, nor to realize the contact had started to ease the ache.

"Just relax...let it happen."

Something in his voice made Alex listen, gripping the archangel's wrist again as he sagged against the side of the bed in defeat. His arm throbbed, but as he set his head down, the pain lessened the more the tattoos shifted. For once Alex didn't stare at them in confusion or worry, just gave up and let the faint buzzing fade into the background as the battle induced adrenaline wore off and left him tired.

Rest would do both him and Michael good, or actually all _three_ of them. Alex was too exhausted to see why Arthur shifted a bit, checking the readouts of the baby's heart beat. Nor did the soldier see the high heart rate slowly drop to mid range, perfectly content and normal, settling down to just right.

He fell asleep staring at the swirling black lines, the pain just a distant thought in the back of his mind as the warm hand on his shoulder slipped away.

Xxx

 _June 13th, 2040_

Xxx

In hindsight, releasing his wings while hunched over and already having muscle spasms and pain was not the best idea he'd come up with in awhile. He'd reacted on pure instinct, trying to shield himself and Alex the best he could even though it wouldn't have been enough anyway, it wasn't until he'd moved the muscles to stand up did the absolute burning agony start up.

It wasn't placenta abruption like Raphael had feared, more like since Michael hadn't actually flown in over eight months, his muscles were cramped and one of them had wrenched itself pretty badly when he'd tried to use the wing as a shield so quickly. Pulled muscles took weeks even months to recover, thrown in it was his back and he was heavily pregnant, Cassiel and Dr. Carlisle had said bed rest even before the MRI was done. Michael hadn't exactly been conscious for the exam, he'd finally woken up a day later in one of the private rooms, strapped to a dozen or so monitors. Three days on complete bed rest and no moving whatsoever other than eating or sleep (being restricted even from using the bathroom had sucked, Michael hated catheters) it was clear the muscle damage had done nothing to the baby or surrounding muscles, and after being allowed to finally sit up a bit and walk long enough for Roxi to assist with a shower, Michael had been discharged back to the Lodge.

Michael was truly glad he'd been unconscious during the first six or so hours in the hospital, hearing about the massive argument that had taken place while he'd been in ICU. While Alex was being vague about some of the details, he did say Dr. Carlisle had refused to do a C-section for multiple reasons, one of which Alex had clammed up about. The archangel didn't care at this point, the gist of it was...Unit Six was safe, Red Ridge was safe, the baby was safe, and he was...

Stuck on bed rest, allowed up for the bathroom, but nothing else, he wasn't even allowed to leave his new suite.

The cabin was gone, completely burned to the ground. Naomi had snuck a handful of higher angels over the border (not easy, but doable and really dangerous) during her shift after her "scouting" had taken her straight to Furiad. Once they'd gotten busy destroying the cabin and distracting the monitors, Naomi had blown up part of the fence. She was not only the mole, but she'd been in contact with a neutral within Vega up until a week before the attack, Furiad had known about Michael a lot longer than they'd thought. It had been one of the Acolytes sending confirmation that had lead to the final tipping point. She now had a death sentence on her head as high as Furiad's.

The other archangels were not happy she'd escaped, with Gabriel's Aerie empty they were all taking turns hunting for any signs of the army. Well...all except Raphael who could no longer fly, his wings were ruined, and he'd yet to convince any of his siblings to just cut them off for him considering how bad they were. The fight in New Orleans had almost killed him. Now he was left grounded permanently and in extreme pain for days if he ever released his wings, he'd spent almost a week drugged out before he'd been back on his feet and functioning. Thankfully other than bruises and scrapes, no humans were hurt. Just really pissed off.

Unit Six just moved into Audrey's wing of the Great Lodge, there were three sections, the middle that held the conference room, the Hub, the main kitchen, and the living room Michael had spent that long night hooked up to the heart monitor, the second was off to one side and was where some of the council stayed and a handful of angels slept. The third was directly opposite that, smaller by far but still large enough Michael couldn't really hear the living room from his bed, meaning he could sleep easier.

He was supposed to be sleeping…

Instead it was more of a weak doze to kill time since he'd read all the books within reach and had no desire to get anyone's attention to find a new one or hunt down the TV remote from wherever it had landed after he'd thrown it two days ago. The second day after being under bed rest orders in the hospital, it had already gotten old, and everyone had basically been avoiding Michael at all costs since due to his temper. Even Noma hadn't been able to remain nearby long, her presence had worn out the second day he was back in the Lodge. Now more often than not, Michael fell asleep alone, and woke up much the same a few hours later.

This restricted bed rest wasn't going to be lifted, if at all, until the muscle swelling on his back went down enough he could actually stand pressure against it other than just laying on his back. Considering moving wasn't exactly easy in the first place besides being in pain, and due to no walking the baby was restless and just as irritable as he was...

Michael seriously doubted he'd be getting up again for the next month.

Leaving him more than ready to throw something when someone lightly knocked on his door ten minutes later.

"Go away."

Jeep grunted softly as he stepped inside, pausing long enough to take in the dark room since Michael hadn't let anyone touch the curtains in several days, and the archangel curled on his side away from the door on the bed.

"Lunch is ready."

"Not hungry."

"Michael-"

"I said I'm not hungry."

The man sighed loudly, footsteps creaking on the floorboards as he crossed to the wall by the bathroom door. Michael didn't even have to open his eyes to guess what he was doing, instead just grabbed a pillow and threw it as hard as he could. At least it actually hit the man, smacking his back but not with nearly enough force since Jeep yanked open the pair of curtains anyway. The sudden light made Michael hiss, eyes squeezing shut as he groaned and buried his head under another pillow.

If Jeep cared about his discomfort, he didn't show it, instead he shoved the window open so the fresh summer air could start blowing in for awhile. Michael growled as the human walked closer and sat at his feet, resting a hand on the blanket covering his legs and half of his stomach. Jeep didn't move when the archangel growled again, especially when he slid the blanket up to Michael's knees and grabbed the foot trying to either bend away or kick him.

"Stop being an ass."

Michael made to growl at him again, instead hissing in pain and having to gasp for breath as Jeep dug his thumbs into the bottom of the archangel's foot, kneading the arch carefully without the other fingers applying too much pressure to his swollen ankle.

"Figured you had to be hurting pretty bad by now, Charlie's were always bugging her if she stayed still too long."

"Hmm?"

Grey eyes tried to meet Jeep's brown, instead the man wasn't looking up from his hands, but he was in better control than Michael thought he'd be. "Yeah, her feet would get so bad at night, she'd almost worn a trench around her trailer by that December, Dad would sometimes stay up and walk with her since she was always on her feet in the diner anyway, couldn't ever say she didn't work. Resting too long made her feet swell like crazy."

"I wondered why she did not settle down, I left it to being too scared and on adrenaline that night."

"Nah, she'd have been up anyway, half her paychecks were going to new shoes every month since she was wearing through them so fast. Besides, Alex wasn't exactly a very quiet baby."

Michael snorted, rubbing at his stomach lightly as the foot Jeep was massaging stopped hurting and he could enjoy the massage, "I can imagine."

"I bet."

The archangel hummed softly, only to cut himself off with a moan as Jeep's hands move to his other foot and the pain started anew.

"Michael."

"…* _hiss_ *...yes?"

"Dr. Carlisle is coming over in another hour, figured a house call would be better than you in the ambulance since he doesn't want you sitting upright for that long until he checks you first."

Jeep didn't pause as Michael sighed loudly, but nodded in agreement, tucking his arm under his head as he proceeded to ignore the human from then on.

Xxx

The doctor arrived right on time, knocking on Michael's bedroom door and stepping inside exactly an hour after Jeep had finally left Michael alone. This time only because the archangel had fallen asleep and Jeep decided to let him be.

Carlisle was completely different outside of the hospital, lightly shaking Michael's shoulder to fully get his attention before setting his bag on the bed with care, polite and considerate instead of abrupt and rude. Apparently Ariel and Raphael had chewed him out again.

His exam was simple, an ultrasound to ensure the baby was still remaining in one place, having finally settled to be in the right position and wasn't really moving from it, and an ultrasound of the archangel's back, checking the swelling and to ensure there were still no tears.

Compared to getting his wings blow dried, the gel on his back felt _weird_ , a mix between tingling and itching until the doctor finished and wiped it away.

"Good news, there is no long term damage. I can lift some of the restrictions for now, but if you're feeling pain again or start losing coordination, you need to stop immediately, understand?"

Michael grimaced as he rolled onto his back, knees bent up a bit as he watched the doctor carefully.

Once Michael nodded, Dr. Carlisle went on, "You can start walking around again, for no more than an hour throughout the day understood? That means total time on your feet with or without support so that includes showers. This way you can at least leave your bed for awhile, but keep your feet up as much as possible and don't go down stairs, up isn't as strenuous because it's not the same stretch on the muscles, nor is it as dangerous moving wise so you don't tip."

Again the archangel nodded in understanding, shaking the doctor's hand briefly before Carlisle left, he let the silence take over the room, enjoying the peace and the fresh air slowly making it past the screen on his window. Guess Jeep was right about that one.

It did take a frustratingly long time for Michael to figure out how to sit up on his own, gasping for air once sitting on the side of his bed as he rubbed his stomach. Still, the warm swell brought him comfort as he settled down, grinning to himself at the faint shifting beneath his hand.

The shower was even more amazing, mostly because he was alone, and because it let him stretch without fear of hurting for once. His wings were on strict orders to remain retracted though, it was too high of a risk to permanently damage something right now, beyond the baby since no one honestly knew whether or not his grace would return at all.

Michael wasn't sure what would happen if it didn't…

He couldn't help but grin though, leaning against the smooth tile as the hot water beat over his shoulders, trailing down his back and front. He wasn't the only one relaxing in the heat. The deep chuckle rumbling from his chest only made him grin more when the baby flexed internally, brushing his hands as he lightly pressed back. It was responding more to him, anytime he breathed differently or in this case chuckled, he'd get movement, most of the time it was gentle, if he sneezed...not so much…

Dr. Marci had gone with the guess that the stress and heart rate issues was because of Furiad, if he'd been within Red Ridge's borders for several hours before the fence was blown up, then the close proximity would have been enough to start things. No one knew why, but this was a good enough guess since within a few hours of Furiad basically vanishing, the heart rate settled down and hadn't changed since. Michael had a sneaking suspicion it had something to do with how in the bloody hell he'd ended up pregnant in the first place…Alex had clammed up for some reason on the subject, accepting the facts point blank and without question. His mentor let it be, figuring it was the soldier's way of dealing with all the stress.

Nerves and confusion and unknowns aside, Michael just about wilted back onto the bed in relief ten minutes later. Going from maybe three to five minutes on his feet at a time to almost thirty in one shot had left him tired and sore, head pounding from a headache that was becoming all too common now.

Normal headaches, just sleep it off, nothing to worry about...

"Brother-Ow!"

Unless someone got within throwing range.

Lucifer was still muttering under his breath as he slipped back inside the bedroom, rubbing at his jaw where the empty picture frame had hit him after being thrown off the nightstand. Michael opened his eyes but didn't move past that, remaining on his side as the blonde slowly stretched out beside him, tugging the blanket back into place when he moved it.

The two simply watched each other for a long minute, at least they were both blinking, silently just enjoying the moment. Lucifer's hand rested on his brother's arm, grinning a little as Michael hummed at the contact. His thumb rubbed lazy circles on the muscle as Michael sighed in contentment, ready to doze off again.

"Someone's feeling better."

"Someone's allowed out of bed." Michael replied softly.

Lucifer chuckled, "Considering you are still in bed, I slightly doubt that statement."

Michael cracked an eye open briefly, "Dr. Carlisle cleared me almost an hour ago." With that the eye closed again as Lucifer chuckled once more.

"Wanna move downstairs then? Rejoin civilization?"

Earlier Michael might have seriously hurt his brother for something like that, instead he snorted slightly, shaking his head a little.

"Can't walk down the stairs."

"I said move, meaning I'll do the heavy lifting."

"Are you calling me fat?"

"Not a bit."

The elder of the two chuckled, glad he could once again jest with his brother like he used to, and not just since a few weeks ago, he'd truly missed this.

Instead of truly answering Lucifer's question, Michael shifted closer, relaxing against his brother's chest as the hand moved from his arm to his shoulder, rubbing where the loose tank top ended and the achy muscles began.

"You still didn't answer me."

"Move later."

"And right now?"

"Sleep."

Lucifer snorted, agreeing only because he was still wary of Michael's volatile mood, that and like his brother had missed the familiar closeness of siblings. It didn't matter though, right now Michael just let his brother's steady heart beat lull him to sleep, ignoring the rest of the world.

Xxx

 _November 14th, 2037_

 _Market District_

 _Vega_

Xxx

As much as being assigned outside of Vega was more entertaining, aka got to shoot something almost every other day, it was a lot safer _inside_ the walls.

He remembered going on shift that day as someone else's replacement, strep throat was running rampant through the Archangel Corps barracks, to the point even the Archangel himself was stepping in to cover shifts for commanding officers so that the captains could cover guard rotations.

It wasn't the first time Corporal Alex Lannon had been part of the body guard team for Lady Riesen, but this was only the second time he'd been near her directly during a shift. Night shifts usually meant long hours of silence.

Alex didn't really mind either way, night hours dragged out from the nothingness, and days wore on because Lady Riesen never seemed capable of _holding still_.

And today was no different, they'd been up and down pretty much every market street at least twice and Lady Riesen still wasn't done shopping.

Corporals Lannon and Dimaro were getting _really_ bored.

That was until the Archangel appeared at one of the market stalls, speaking with the fruit vendor over his peaches or something. A mutual understanding passed between the two soldiers, both taking turns keeping a solid eye on Lady Riesen and her surroundings, while the other watched the streets and the Archangel, glancing for orders or any sign of acknowledgement.

Cpl. Dimaro was in the middle of a conversation with Lady Riesen when Lannon felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, the faint rise in his heart beat just enough for him to shift his hold on the sword hanging on his hip.

His gaze flicked to the Archangel, brow furrowing a moment upon seeing Michael staring back, eyes blank and expressionless as Lannon forced his own gaze back to Lady Riesen.

In time to shout 'Knife!' as he dove for the V-6, Dimaro pulled Lady Riesen away as Alex tackled the attacker. At least the future Lady of the City didn't fight her guard, instead just screamed as the grappling men on the ground rolled into a stand and sent fruit tumbling everywhere.

Alex heard and saw none of this, trying to wrestle the would be assassin into submission and avoid the crude and rusted knife still clutched in the man's hand. Apparently the man had been screaming lunacy about angels and false possessions. Lannon didn't remember that part.

He did however remember the searing pain as the knife was stabbed into his upper thigh, the blade breaking off just about an inch above his skin, leaving the majority of it embedded when the attacker suddenly vanished.

Later Alex would find out the Archangel had just about thrown the man through a window, tossing him across the market street like a rag doll to gain space and somehow knock the man unconscious without seriously hurting him. What he remembered of that moment though was Michael appearing at his side, taking the towel someone passed him and wrapping it around the soldier's leg, hands pressing against the wound to staunch the bleeding.

The Archangel had ordered the soldier to repeat his name, number, and rank multiple times, forcing Alex to stay awake as each time he hesitated or fumbled it felt like Michael had squeezed his thigh harder. Pain clouded his mind for awhile as people screamed around him, but even the chaos and subsequent back up arriving to regain order began to slip away as the blood loss took over.

Michael had abruptly snapped a hand to Alex's shoulder, shaking him back awake when he'd fuzzed out for a moment, he remembered seeing the Archangel's face turn away long enough to yell at someone, the tone at the time suggesting he was royally pissed off. It wouldn't be for another two years for Alex to realize Michael had been less mad and more afraid.

Either way, the soldier had kept on blinking for a few more minutes, not noticing his body was shaking faintly from cold now, but Michael did, removing his long black coat and wrapping it around Alex. The Archangel tied the towel over the soldier's thigh, the makeshift tourniquet already soaked through as Michael picked Alex up with ease. Lannon's arm instinctively moved around his shoulders before he'd slumped against the Archangel's chest, breathing raggedly as his vision spun.

Somewhere in the haze, he remembered a soft rumble from Michael's chest, thinking it was a growl as he'd blacked out when the Archangel began to move.

Little did he know it was Michael praying... _begging_...that Alex wouldn't die.

Xxx

 _2040_

Xxx

Alex huffed softly through his nose as he woke up, not bothering to open his eyes as the warm body tucked against his shifted a little before sighing faintly as well.

"Damn it feels good to just relax."

He hummed softly, not committed to anything further as Noma's head moved on his shoulder, relaxing further when his arm held her closer. How the two of them were able to remain on the single deck lounge chair, they had no idea, but it was comfortable as they dozed the evening away.

Lucifer had brought Michael downstairs for awhile that afternoon, the archangel finally allowed to be mobile. Unit Six was happy just for the fact that Michael wasn't snapping at them instantly, he still was quiet and on edge, but nothing like he'd been for the last two weeks. Right now their unit chief was asleep on the couch in the living room, having dozed off after eating a really late lunch while talking with Audrey. Everyone was careful to let him sleep, figuring it was easier than asking if he'd rather move.

Considering once he did, he wouldn't be getting out of bed again for the rest of the night; both Audrey and Lucifer had stop watches on them to track how long Michael was on his feet and refused to let him go over that sixty minute limit, or get even close to it today since he hadn't been truly on his feet in weeks.

Michael had grumbled softly about it, but hadn't argued, instead shifting to sit further back into the pillows on the couch before he'd let the still present fatigue drag him under again.

Noma wiggled a bit, sighing in contentment at the comfortable summer air drifting around with the light breeze. They were all thankful the storms had subsided for now, a really nasty one had ripped through the mountains a few nights after Michael was released from the hospital, to the point only a handful of higher angels had risked venturing outside to bolt the "bomb" shutters over the windows.

For safety the lodge had two layers of shutters, inside ones that went over the glass, and heavier outside panels that were only meant for actual bombing from those stupid sonic weapons a few of the Powers had. Gabriel sincerely regretted those and had apologized repeatedly to Audrey. Alex hadn't been the only one waiting with bated breaths for the archangels to get back in the lodge during that storm, as it was Uriel had to be helped in, bleeding from a branch slamming into her.

That storm had torn apart trees like they were tissue paper, the back deck and surrounding open area was trashed.

The only good side to this was, it gave Unit Six something to do since Michael had refused to let them near him for so long, it had taken days to finish clean up.

And yet somehow that damn bridge hadn't given out yet, Audrey had spent a good twenty minutes laughing hysterically and cussing out Fate for that one.

Hundred year old Red Maple standing proud behind the Lodge?

Uprooted and destroyed

Five year old bridge that was just about condemned?

Not a mark…

Alex didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

Xxx

He sighed sleepily as he lost the last dregs of unconsciousness, blinking awake to the mildly lit living room to see Audrey at a small desk against the wall, one she rarely used so she must only be there because Michael was otherwise alone.

"Hey sleepy head."

"Mm...where is everyone?"

She hummed, holding up a finger for him to wait as she wrote rapidly on one of her sheets, leaving him hanging for several minutes until she slammed her pen down with a snap.

"There! Stupid fucker...sorry finally had the numbers line up...anyway," She turned, tossing her hair over her shoulders with a huff, "Everyone else on this end is upstairs on the deck, gorgeous night out. Wanna join them? Someone got stuff out to make s'mores and Lucifer's been itching to play with fire."

"And you trust him?" Michael teased, but sat up anyway, chocolate did sound rather good.

Audrey snorted, "Most of the time, you gotta see this new trick of his, or at least new to us, he might have been doing it for you already."

That earned a soft chuckle as Michael forced himself to his feet, grunting at the strain until he was upright, he did sigh when Audrey clicked her stopwatch, the already all too familiar beep ringing loud in the room, "Who knows, he's always been adept at tricks, hence the nickname 'devil'."

The Lady chuckled again, grabbing a small set of keys before she stepped up to his side, "Are you able to get up the stairs or do you want me to get one of your brothers?"

"I'm allowed to, and I think I can, just not going to move fast that's for sure."

Now she laughed, "No honey, your fast days are long gone for now."

Michael snorted at her jibe, following her slowly, the hand on his back as he climbed was much appreciated, more for his peace of mind than anything else. What did surprise him wasn't reaching the second floor with ease, it was Audrey ducking back down the archangel's hall instead of immediately to the open deck doors.

"Audrey-"

"C'mere! Got something I want to show you, tried to do so awhile ago but you threw up instead."

Sighing, Michael followed, one hand on the heavy arch of his back while the other pressed back where a foot was attempting to shove his kidney aside, not comfortable or physically possible since there was so little room now.

Roxi was right, he'd stopped carrying high a few weeks ago, and now the weight on his hips was beyond irritating. He was unsteady as it was and he loathed to glance up at the random pictures in the hallway to catch his uneven gait in the reflections on the glass.

Audrey paused in wait at his bedroom door, but didn't go in, instead unlocking the room directly across from it, the one that must share the bathroom since Michael had never tried the extra door on the far wall, he'd figured it was storage, though considering there was also an attached walk in closet he hadn't paid it much attention.

He wasn't expecting to walk into another bedroom, this one vastly different from his own.

Michael walked into a nursery.

Audrey grinned like mad as he paused in the doorway, but the archangel wasn't paying attention to her, taking in the soft almost white blue walls with white trims. The floor was the Lodge's signature hardwood, but an almost cream rug covered most of the floor. A book shelf sat in one corner beneath one window looking out at the back "yard" of the lodge, meaning this was the other corner room on this part of the wing since Michael had the adjacent suite, the other window was behind a twin-sized day bed, a thick afghan draped over it already. Turning a little, there was a dresser by the door that doubled as a changing table, pale white with silver knobs on the drawers, judging by one of them slightly askew they already had items in them, patiently in wait.

The crib, that made Michael stare for a full minute, rich dark mahogany contrasting beautifully with soft white bedding with light blue and green trim and embroidery. It wasn't until his hand rested on the soft white blanket draped over one side did Michael realize he'd moved forward, looking down at the pale cream sheets on the bottom. He did however chuckle as he leaned over a little and picked up one of the two soft toys someone had found, the first was a snow white lamb with a pink ribbon tied around its neck, the other was a faint gray dove with a blue ribbon.

Someone thought they were funny…

He didn't realize he was crying until he choked slightly trying to breathe, nodding when Audrey appeared at his side and rubbed his back, wrapping an arm around him slightly as he sniffed a little.

"Put this together weeks ago, figured if you didn't want it here in the main Lodge, we'd move to the cabin, Noma and Ethan put in the finishing touches after you were released. I'm surprised you didn't ask about all the noise."

Michael shrugged, he hadn't really cared at the time, now he looked up from the lamb in his hands, smiling at the photos hanging on the wall above the crib, one was an ultrasound picture, a full profile image of the baby. Another was the one of Unit Six Michael knew about, the one where the soldiers were strict and well behaved. That archangel snorted loudly around the halfway hormonal tears when he saw the other one, the crazy one. He shook his head a little, replacing the toy in the crib again and letting his fingers trail against the soft pink fleece blanket folded there, white hearts and flowers stitched around the edges.

His heart almost stopped when he turned to face the last corner, expecting to see just the door that lead to the bathroom and the archangel's own room.

Michael wasn't expecting to see the one thing that made him nearly break down.

It matched, the crib for one thing, but also the one he'd had in Vega, the one Carla had nearly gotten into a fight for.

The rocking chair and stool were almost identical, this one's cushions were a slightly cleaner cream color, but only just, the dark wood well worn from fingers and long nights of use.

Audrey tried to be comforting when he'd nearly whined in the back of his throat, a hand going to his mouth at the five out of place marks.

They'd done it, the same thing Carla's family had done. On the other one, someone had carved the name of every child in the Hanson family line.

Unit Six had gone and done the same to that one before Michael had first seen it, ten soldiers etching their names into the wood forever. The four original soldiers plus Kate had done the same here, that's not what made Michael cry, it was the very obvious gaps in between the names, empty spaces waiting to be filled.

Michael's unit wasn't giving up.

"Oh honey...c'mere…"

Audrey's warm hug helped slow and then stop the tears, neither paid attention to her stop watch beeping, she simply turned it off as Michael clung to her. When he finally straightened and wiped at his eyes, he couldn't get the faint grin off his face, nor the ache in his chest but that hadn't gone away since its appearance over a month ago.

"I was hoping for something like happiness but tears works too-"

Michael laughed a bit, cutting her off as his arm wrapped around her firmly, "No...I am...I truly am Audrey, still...scared out of my mind but…"

"You're happy."

He nodded, voice heavy with years beyond belief, "It's been a very _long_ time…"

"Then let's not spoil it by staying in here, I know a couple other angels who wouldn't mind seeing that smile right now."

Xxx

It wasn't just s'mores everyone was enjoying, it was music. Something angels thrived on-

* _whonk!_ *

Michael chuckled underneath the louder laughter spilling from everyone else as Gabriel attempted to tune a well worn trumpet, chuckling to himself before pursing his lips and blowing again, this time it was less of a horrid squawk and more of a pleasant peal, one Michael had heard for years. Sometimes not willingly...there was a reason armies used trumpets as wake up calls.

Right now though, he closed his eyes in contentment, leaning back against the doorway as Audrey wove between Unit Six and the angels gathered, hopping onto the railing behind where Jeep was sitting on a chair with his old fiddle. The worn strings began to play something softly, guided by the man who'd stared at his music accompaniment in the eye and told him to 'fuck off', Gabriel played along, braced on the railing perfectly as he kept the sounds slightly muted so the normally loud instrument wouldn't bother anyone in the close proximity.

His twin slightly wondered where his own Horn was, but figured it had to be tucked away in the Aerie, hopefully safe as the beautiful instrument was something Gabriel truly cherished and loved nothing more than to entertain his siblings with the music.

It took a slightly deeper sound starting to blend in with the first two that made Michael look up, seeing Lucifer strum absentmindedly on a bass guitar, tapping his boot on the wooden deck as the guiding beat. Seconds later Kate joined him with her acoustic guitar, accenting the deep notes with her lighter ones.

Dark and light, deep and high. Balance that lead to peace

Looking around that's exactly what Michael saw...peace…

Connors and Ethan were lounging on the deck chairs, content to sip their beers and listen to the music in silence. Kate and Lucifer had somehow squeezed onto a single lounge though the archangel had his wings out and was nearly twice his fiancé's size. Both were quite happy together just like that, playing in counterpoint to one another on the guitars. Audrey was tucked behind them, having moved when Raphael had shifted on his section of railing, taking up too much room for the Lady to remain in place. Alex and Noma...Michael smirked, shaking his head as he saw the two of them tucked onto a single chair, content to be as close as possible.

The archangel wasn't the only one smirking, Edward Riesen was hiding a smile behind his wine glass, nodding to David Whele's soft comment as Kate abruptly shifted the music, the faster beat breaking Jeep's focus as he laughed.

"...E-I-E-I-O! And on that farm there was a goose...E-I-E-I-O! With a-"

* _WHONK_!*

Michael couldn't help it, he lost it as Gabriel blew almost as hard as he could on the trumpet, winking at his brother casually as he provided the obligatory sounds for Kate's singing. He wasn't the only one laughing, but he did jump a bit at the slender arm sliding around his back as he started to shift from stiff limbs.

"You brother...shouldn't be up on your feet right now."

He hummed, turning just enough to accept Uriel's hug as she chuckled, "It's good to see you sister."

"And you as well, told you I'd be here in time." With that her hand started to slide off his shoulder, but Michael didn't let her get far enough, shifting uncomfortably as his hand dropped to his side.

"You were right about that-"

" _What_?"

Michael snorted at her quick panic, winking as her wide eyes narrowed a moment later, growling since she couldn't smack him for his joke. Instead she hugged him again, tucking against his side as he huffed.

"You are annoying."

"And yet you're still here."

Uriel chuckled, "I have to be, I told you and I wanted to meet my niece."

"Why are you certain it's a girl?"

She chuckled again, the sound warm and loving as Michael's arm held her closer, letting his other hand move aside as hers lightly trailed over the expanse of his abdomen. "Just a hunch, what don't trust me? Or do you already know?"

He shook his head, "Not yet."

Raphael was the one to laugh the most this time at Uriel's loud whine, the pout remaining on her face even as her twin wrapped her slim body in his strong arms, holding her to his thick chest. That set of twins wasn't the only ones, Gabriel slid off the railing as Michael pushed himself off the door frame, trying to hide the grimace as he moved. Ethan jumped up as if shot, but moved aside willingly as Gabriel became a living hand rail so Michael could sit down, leaning back against his twin's chest with a sigh.

"You were up for too long."

"I'll stay in bed tomorrow."

Gabriel chuckled, rubbing Michael's arm gently as his brother let his eyes close in contentment, "That's not quite how it works."

"Someone's been talking to Raphael."

"Someone's been very bored with no answers and a brother who keeps kicking him out of his room."

Michael hummed in response, not speaking as he shifted to be more comfortable and closer to his brother. Even the baby was relaxed, shifting a bit as well before going still, likely content for now.

"How are you feeling?"

His brother's soft question made Michael open his mouth to respond instantly, yet no words came out as he hesitated. In reality, he was still tired, and now sore and a bit a stiff, there was the now constant underlying of grief that hadn't gone away in a long time, and there was the fear...the faint tremble just under the surface that always threatened to take over if Michael wasn't careful with his thoughts.

But he also opened his eyes and looked around, the soldiers who had fled a war torn city...were dressed casually, jeans and t-shirts, boots if they wanted, but both Noma and also Kate were bare foot. Habit had hand guns strapped to a couple of them, a knife or two on the others, but they were not tense like expecting a fight. The archangels gathered, were relaxed, only Lucifer had his wings out, because he felt like it, not because he needed to. And no on else did because they were content otherwise. Audrey and Jeep, were relaxed like old friends should be, sharing private jokes as David passed them the wine bottle, teasing lightly as he and Riesen enjoyed their company.

Yes...life was stressful, and tense, and fearful, and painful, and full or heartache and war…

But there was also good in it, like the Devil obviously in love with the young woman beside him, his silver eyes never leaving her face if he could help it, it was obvious he'd do anything for her. It was the plain attraction and peace between Noma and Alex as they sat curled up on the chair, Alex's bare arms wrapped around her, fully exposed and no longer afraid.

It was the small heart that beat faster than Michael's own, keeping the tiny body within his own living, growing, becoming…

It was hope.

Gabriel was still waiting for an answer, patient as he always is...most of the time, he smiled gently when Michael tipped his head enough to look his brother in the eye, sighing softly as he relaxed.

"Good."

* * *

 **Review Please!**

 **Tada! Hey if you guys ever have any questions or concerns, feel free to PM me and ask! I love chatting with readers!**

 **Note: I finally found a language to use as "Enochian"!**


	58. Chapter 58

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Dominion_ , its locations, characters, plot, etc. I do own this crazy idea and a love for angels, and a few characters thrown in...  
**

 **Summary: Six weeks post 1x04 _The Flood_ , AU. Ever since Michal returned to Vega after being stabbed, some of the Corps soldiers noticed he wasn't always the stoic, aloof archangel Vega's known for years. And Alex is about to find out why. Also...William Whele has a secret to tell about a night that went normally to everyone else but was actually something much bigger.**

 **To T: Well you loved the last one, I don't know what you'll think of this one. Thank you!**

 **To SpenceFTW: Aww thank you! I had to really think it through to make it adorable yet neutral as well to not drop hints as to the baby. Alex and Michael, it just makes sense right? Thank you!**

 **To wiccawoman: Well here it is! Thank you!**

 *****I'm sorry this is shorter, but there's a reason. Also, I dare all readers to leave a review and answer the question at the end of the chapter. Enjoy? Maybe?*****

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty Eight  
**

Xxx

 _June 20th, 2040_

Xxx

Alex wasn't the only one cheering as the worn white semi truck pulled into the front drive of the Lodge, the tall trailer rocking gently on its shocks as the massive vehicle pulled to a stop, brakes hissing softly. Now the loud thuds resonating from inside the trailer could be heard, the heavy bodies locked inside making the entire rig shake as Joel climbed down from the truck cab.

That massive storm had damaged one of the horse barns, and it had only taken the then "homeless" mounts about three days to break out of the makeshift pens they'd been locked in temporarily.

It had taken even the angels this long to capture the lose horses that had scattered into the mountains.

Audrey had thrown one helluva fit to find out they'd been lost, demanding as soon as they were caught, to bring the horses to the Lodge where they'd be stabled in the barn off the secondary wing.

Meaning the war mounts that had the biggest bodies and hottest tempers were also the closest to people.

The blonde soldier didn't care, pausing at the edge of the dirt driveway as Joel adjusted the trailer locks before beginning to unbolt the doors, chatting with Kate who was the closest since her horse was on the end. All of the stallions were pissed off, and no one wanted to provoke a fit or worse a fight between two of them. Meaning they had to take their time and turns getting them unloaded and put away.

A soft chuckle came from behind the soldier after Kate's loud squeal as her horse broke it's lead clip and jumped over the ramp to her. Joel's indignant squawk as he'd jerked back was just as funny, but Alex didn't really notice and he glanced over his shoulder.

Michael wasn't watching him, eyes locked on the black horse with Kate as he stood leaning against one of the porch columns. With his arms crossed over his chest, it made it that more obvious just how big the archangel had gotten in the last few weeks. No one was daring to say it out loud, but they were still glad Michael was gaining the weight he desperately needed, his face looked better for one thing, still drawn a bit with fatigue but being just about a month from his due date that wasn't unexpected. Still, Audrey's help in finding bigger clothes had been right on time, though Alex had to fight a smirk as he looked his mentor over. The dark jeans were normal, but the white undershirt beneath the pale colored button up with the rolled up sleeves was the exact opposite of what Michael usually wore, at this point though anything with enough room for his stomach and hips was necessary. Alex was ignoring the obvious fact that Michael was barefoot, probably because he couldn't fit into his boots right now, nor bend over to slide on socks.

The archangel finally caught Alex's gaze, grinning gently before both of them looked up fast as the loud bang of the trailer rocking, another black horse jumping loose and racing away from Joel lunging for the lead rope. Instead the stallion danced away, dropped to his knees then on his back as he rolled in the dirt.

Alex just laughed, whistling softly as Titan tossed his head, shaking his thick body free of gathered dust before jogging right to the soldier. Titan huffed in his face before dropping his massive head to Alex's chest to get scratched, letting out a loud groan as the human adjusted the halter and gave a light yank to the lead line. The head rose immediately, another huff blowing from the velvet soft nose before Alex walked his ride to the barn, or at least the outside paddock attached to the stall, no use putting him fully away since he'd just roll in dirt right after getting brushed. Alex would wait until after dark so he could actually lock the stall down for the night, Titan behaved if the sun wasn't out.

He did get back to the front in time to see Michael watching the trailer with his eyes narrowed, frame tensed slightly as the trailed rocked before a blur of solid muscle shoved past both Lucifer and Gabriel, bowling past the archangels and making to run again.

Uriel was apparently waiting for this, jumping from the roof of the Lodge to wrap her arms around the stallion's massive head, her momentum dragging both of them to the ground in a tangled heap.

Her brothers quickly grabbed the lead chains hooked to the custom halter, and an actual muzzle over the horse's nose with thick leather bands wrapped around the head.

"Ah so Killer has arrived."

Audrey sounded irritated beyond belief as she stepped from the Lodge, dressed formally since she was supposed to be in the middle of a meeting right now, either way she sighed angrily and motioned in the general direction of the barn as the black horse tried to yank away from the two archangels, a pissed off scream ripping from his chest as he fought.

"Put him away and lock all the doors down, no one goes near that horse. Not even sure why we bothered to catch him."

Kate smirked from the back of her mount, guiding Job only with her legs as the horse had no lead rope attached to his halter and no saddle. "Cause he's big and he's strong, and he isn't afraid of wings just like all the others Mom, we'll find his rider-"

Gabriel yelled in pain, swearing violently as Killer slammed into him from behind, getting smacked on the neck before he finally followed the two archangels relatively quietly. Killer was the worst out of all the war mounts, and considering Kate's Jibra'il was known for breaking just about anything he touched, humans included, the pitch black 'killing' machine was deadly. He'd yet to actually take someone's life besides trampling eight balls, but he was violent and uncontrollable, never bonding with _anyone_ , human or angel.

"Eventually…" Kate finished a bit nervously.

Sighing, Audrey disappeared back inside, patting Michael's shoulder gently and passing him a stop watch. Besides that first night, Michael had yet to go over or even anywhere near the on his feet for only an hour limit, heck Alex had been up since six this morning and considering it was after three o'clock this was the first he'd seen of the archangel all day. He figured it was mostly because moving just wasn't easy anymore, and Michael was truly content to not be on his feet anyway. Thought yesterday Alex did have to convince him to actually go to bed since his mentor had fallen asleep in the rocking chair.

All of Unit Six was glad Michael liked the room and their surprise, they were suspecting it was a bit more than like but no one wanted to push it.

For that matter Alex also wasn't going to mention he and Connors had caught Michael reorganizing the dresser one afternoon, both had fled the archangel's end of the hallway in a flash, luckily Michael couldn't hear them anymore as they'd only made it to the top of the stairs before they lost it. The two guys were the only ones aware that technically Noma and Ethan had full out lost the bet against Connors and Caroline that Michael wouldn't end up 'nesting' like some of those expecting did. Now though it didn't quite matter, Michael had looked truly content and they hadn't bothered him.

Right now, Alex was chuckling as Kate's boot lightly tickled Jib's leg, cooing as he slowly eased into a well practiced move, bowing in front of Michael gracefully as Kate leaned back to remain on him.

"Aw! You such a good boy!" Jib bounced back up easily, head bobbing a bit as he snorted. Kate smiled as she scratched his neck beneath the thick mane, glancing up at Michael's soft smile.

"Wanna say hi?"

The archangel simply pointed in front of him, "Stairs."

"So?" Kate nudged Jib with her heels, clucking when he hesitated after taking a few steps forward. With a bit of encouragement, the stallion 'walked' up the stairs, tall enough and long enough for the fore legs to be at the top and the hind legs planted firmly at the bottom on the dirt. Michael chuckled, laying his hand out flat for the stallion to investigate before carefully stroking the long black face. He did however have to take a step back as the head swung out, narrowly missing Michael's swollen stomach as Kate slapped his side, hissing at him in reprimand.

She didn't need to, a low growl emerged from beneath the deck before Morgana slipped out from between the bushes, shoving past Alex's legs to jump past the horse on the steps.

Jib snorted, backing up immediately from the almost glaring dog as Kate huffed, "Defeated by something not even an eighth of your size, some war horse you are."

The stallion responded by swinging his head to the side, teeth grabbing her jeans and yanking her off his back entirely.

Alex laughed as she yelped, jumping up and back onto the horse in a flash, kicking his sides to make him run since he was being a jerk, the soldier shook his head, watching the pair disappear for awhile and Gabriel lead Chronos to the barn as the semi truck and trailer chugged back down the road and away.

Michael was smirking when the human climbed the steps, Morgana had stretched up to rest her legs on the nearby railing, letting herself be within easy reach to get petted since the archangel was incapable of bending over.

"And just where the hell has she been hiding?"

Noma snorted as she appeared around the corner, a fluffy gray puppy snuggled in her arms, "Hiding out with her recent pups, she's been around."

"How old are they?"

"Five months, but they still love to torment her."

Michael snorted as Noma set the mass of legs and fur down, Morgana jumping away from the puppy and mock growling before she dove past Ethan who had opened one of the main doors.

"Well...she's back…"

Xxx

Alex grimaced as he rubbed out the kinks in his leg, trying to stretch out his calf without screwing up the tendons. Michael had moved inside after Ethan's arrival, having finished prepping a late lunch or in the archangel's case breakfast since he'd slept most of the day already, Alex and Noma followed once helping Morgana chase her puppy back outside as the little gray female wasn't house trained. Now she was lounging with the archangel on the couch, Michael leaning back into the cushions with his feet up, content to watch Noma wipe the floor with Connors via chess, until he pulled trick moves on her and completely trashed her strategy. It had taken Michael longer to get through his plate of sandwiches because he'd kept laughing as he'd watched the matches. And any time he laughed he had to pause to breathe since that usually meant he was getting kicked repeatedly in response.

They were all rather content for most of the afternoon, killing time companionably.

Until General Riesen stepped out from the Hub, looking more serious than he had in weeks.

"Sergeant Banks."

"Sir?"

Riesen motioned for her to join him, face grim as he refused to answer Michael's confused look when Noma stepped into the Hub first. It took Alex a moment to figure out why she was pulled in instead of anyone else, Noma was the only of them in uniform today.

That got the blonde on his feet in an instant when Riesen shutting the door to the Hub failed and it creaked back open without being corrected.

Connors was at his back a second later, the two just in the shadows on the Lodge entryway outside the door, the command room was dimly lit as well, perfect to conceal them as Noma stood at attention beside Jeep, Audrey, Riesen, Whele, and another gentleman from the Lady's council. And boy was she the Lady of the Ridge right now, her dark dress impeccable as she spoke sternly to the person on the other end of the video communications.

"...Any refugees in need are more than welcome within Red Ridge's borders Captain Rodriguez, both civilian and soldier alike. I can have man power to you within two weeks as well."

Rodriguez grunted loudly on camera, the image blurring a second before it cleared; Whele shifting to the side and allowing Alex and Connors almost full visibility. " _Man power isn't an issue, the Camp has been here since a couple days after everything went to hell, and those able to assist are volunteering. Everyone's pissed ma'am, and Riesen there's little to no communications from New Delphi right now, just got Helena flying in supplies every few days, they're mostly our scouts right now._ "

Riesen sighed but nodded, glancing as Audrey when Rodriguez looked directly at Noma, nodding to the sergeant before he glanced around slightly.

" _Sgt. Banks_."

"Sir?"

" _Status_?"

"Stable sir, medical difficulties recently but the archangel is stable and well."

Alex swallowed slightly, glad it was Noma doing this, she'd always been the one to keep things to the point and hidden as needed, Rodriguez knew exactly what she meant in that one statement, Michael wasn't in the best shape, but he was alright and their Unit was fine in the process.

With that Captain Rodriguez sighed heavily, rubbing at his face, " _Sergeant...I have an update for you_."

Just his tone made Alex's heart jump to his throat, his stomach starting to ache as the captain did something to his end of the computer, his face vanishing an instead being replaced with an ID file, bright red letters stamped across it.

 _Unit Six Status Update: Sergeant Eric Long, Confirmed._

Noma's frame tightened at the same time Alex's did, they didn't need to hear the words but Captain Rodriguez said them anyway as his face reappeared while Audrey received the information on another computer.

" _I regret to inform you sergeant, and trust you to relay this information to your Unit and the Archangel as you deem fit, at 1300 hours on June 17th, a body was found in the Northeast quadrant of Vega's residential sector, the body was identified as Sgt. Eric Long and was confirmed dead on the scene. COD was suspected as blunt force trauma and/or succumbing to smoke inhalation. Sgt. Banks...I-_ "

* _crash!_ *

Alex spun around at the dropped glass, staring at the broken shards on the floor before his gaze moved up to the culprit.

"Oh no."

Noma's voice was somehow not shaking, unlike Alex's as he swallowed thickly.

"Michael."

He didn't need to speak, none of them did, Ethan walked up from the kitchen, brow furrowed as Michael started to turn away from the doors. Alex took a step forward at the same time Ethan moved to intercept their unit chief. The archangel shook his head, gently pushing the sergeant's hand aside as he walked away. Sergeant Lannon sighed softly in defeat at the audible sniff from his mentor as Michael headed out the back door, Morgana right on his heels as the door slammed shut with the wind once she was through.

The bang wasn't that impressive, but if could have been silent or as loud as a bomb to Alex, it still struck true as he turned at the hand on his shoulder.

Jeep's face was grim, nodding slightly towards the door as Noma appeared behind him, "Go."

Xxx

For once Morgana was quiet upon seeing Michael's unit, usually she complained in some form or another. Now though she was pressed against the archangel's side, head in his lap, or what little room there was left as Michael sat against the railing by the steps, staring at the gray and black head. He was doing everything he could to ignore the silent tears tracking down his face, barely breathing as the four soldiers stepped outside. Ethan almost didn't need to be told, Noma quickly losing her composure once away from the Hub, all the smooth talking soldier asked was 'who', getting a choked response before Noma lost it completely. She kept her arms wrapped tight to her torso, not even trying to restrain her sobs as she moved to Michael's side, easing down next to him but not touching.

Alex and Connors dropped onto the steps across from Michael, caught between watching the archangel and staring blankly at nothing. The blonde soldier's eyes stung like mad, but he wouldn't let himself let go, this wasn't something he could just put aside, this got his heart pounding almost as bad as Michael getting sick. Ethan was no different, jaw set as he paced irritably, one minute leaning on the railing by Alex, the next halfway down the deck, and then a few seconds later standing near Michael as if wanting to...do _something_ …

"...only one…"

Michael flinched, gasping slightly for air as he sniffed loudly, refusing to look at Noma as her voice broke the quiet.

"...only one...one name, no-nothing else...no _one_ else. There's still the others, there's still a chance, still time...There's still-"

" _Please_ …" Michael stared at her, not bothering to restrain himself as he pleaded, most likely unable to see at this point with how blurry his eyes were with tears, "Don't...don't say it."

She nodded, inching closer until she could rest her head on his shoulder when he leaned towards her slightly. Her arms wrapped around his since he wouldn't move anymore than that, the archangel struggled to keep quiet, shoulders shaking in his attempts.

"I hate it…"

None of them responded verbally to Michael's pained words, letting the archangel go on as someone else joined them, listening to him speak.

"I hate it...I hate Death and his damned grip on _everything_...I _hate_ wars...the bloodshed...losing…" Michael trailed off, choking on his words as he set his jaw.

Gabriel cleared his throat softly, remaining silent as his brother looked up just enough to see him. Whatever passed between the two, the soldiers didn't catch it, but Michael nodded once, shifting just enough Noma sat back from his side. Morgana jumped side when Gabriel pointed, giving the archangel space as he easily yet carefully pulled his brother up and then into his arms, nodding for Noma to follow him when Michael slumped against his chest.

The three guys let them go, seeing Kate at the back door waiting, giving Unit Six...her unit now too...their space, but still ready to jump in in an instant.

Alex watched the four disappear, hands aching from the tight fists he'd kept since standing outside the Hub. He wanted to scream...

As strong as the Archangel Corps is...or was...they did have their downfalls, one was their loyalty to Michael, even if he annoyed the shit out of them. The other...their strength came from how tight knit they were, and devoted to each other in both battle and in the barracks. Yet it was their weakness as well, no matter how hard they trained. Death, it burned in them worse than fire, revenge was all so bittersweet.

Xxx

Gabriel let out a breath as he leaned against the interior railing on the second floor, rubbing at his face with a hand. It had taken him ten minutes to get Michael settled in his room. His brother had been holding in a lot more than the humans realized, his words ringing true for both of the archangels, death…

A growl slid from his throat, no use pondering it now, not when such thoughts usually lead to rash actions and Michael didn't need the disturbance, he needed rest.

Noma would hopefully get him there, after Gabriel moving him and assisting, he'd left with Kate once Michael had finally laid down, slumping against the other female soldier in grief stricken fatigue. He just needed to get over that edge and sleep…

The archangel sighed again, straightening up even though all he wished to do was remain there, slumped against the wood and apart from the world. But something needed to be done, the search for Furiad and the army was as good as Red Ridge and now Vega's remnants alongside the Camp could get, Helena had been sending out their own scouts since the beginning, Uriel's talk with the neutrals had turned more into a call to war.

War...how Gabriel loathed it...they all did...death did not come lightly to the Archangels, but it also could not be helped.

Life...that was Gabriel's desire, and how he would kill to keep it.

Still, now was not the time for this, Ariel was out searching for the wayward Powers, Lucifer was back in the training Rings, working over the soldiers again and again to keep them ready. Angels and Humans alike.

Cassie...she was in the hospital, silently stewing and assisting the only way she could without losing it.

And Raphael...was leaving her to it, caught between being in the forges with weapons and finishing the fence rebuild, and playing mediator between his siblings and Audrey.

Speaking of the dread locked healer...Gabriel moved down the stairs quickly, careful to keep quiet as his younger brother appeared down below. The older of the two lead them away from this wing, even though Michael couldn't hear them, it was no use risking it.

"Michael's resting, whether or not he'll sleep is another thing, but Katherine is guarding the hallway so do not allow her mother to summon her."

"I won't, and I came to tell you."

"Yes?"

Raphael sighed, "I've been meaning to show you something, you and Michael, and it wouldn't hurt for Alex or the others to see either. It's how the rest of us could remain here without searching for you or Michael, how we could be content with this life so far from home."

"How?"

Gabriel's arms crossed over his chest impatiently when Raphael hesitated, sighing heavily as he looked back to his older, and slightly shorter brother. "Here...we call it Lodge, because they used to be held here or at one of the small lodges, until there were so many who wished to attend it was moved to the school for space. But it's really a Revival."

That took a moment to think over, and Gabriel stared at his brother, he wasn't sure if it was nerves, frustration, or maybe just maybe…

"A revival of what?"

His brother huffed, shifting on his feet as he glanced back down the hallway leading to where the eldest of them was hopefully sleeping.

"What's the _one_ thing Michael needs right now?"

* * *

 **Review Please!**

 **Tada! Hey if you guys ever have any questions or concerns, feel free to PM me and ask! I love chatting with readers!**

 **Note: I finally found a language to use as "Enochian"!**


	59. Chapter 59

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Dominion_ , its locations, characters, plot, etc. I do own this crazy idea and a love for angels, and a few characters thrown in...  
**

 **Summary: Six weeks post 1x04 _The Flood_ , AU. Ever since Michal returned to Vega after being stabbed, some of the Corps soldiers noticed he wasn't always the stoic, aloof archangel Vega's known for years. And Alex is about to find out why. Also...William Whele has a secret to tell about a night that went normally to everyone else but was actually something much bigger.**

 **Author's** **Note :** **Review replies are at the bottom, but you all need to see this please READ ME! I got a new job for the summer and I leave on the 24th of May. But there is likely to be very little internet access there, so updates will be few and far between until I go some where on my time off to get wifi. I will do my best to get at least one more chapter out before I start working but no guarantees. Thank you all for your patience.**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty Nine  
**

Xxx

 _January 3rd, 2015_

Xxx

He hissed between clenched teeth, the achingly bitter cold of the river water stinging his skin long before the water level of the shallow depths even reached his mid back. That's not what he was tensing for, it was a few inches higher…

The shock of the freezing chill on the edge of his shoulder blades was enough to make him jump up, standing in the waist deep waters as he gasped for air. His entire frame was tense, though he wished and begged it wasn't, it just made this that much worse. But there was no way around the pain, he had to do this or the slight fever would only get worse and then the others would start to notice.

Gritting his teeth again, he gripped the two rocks he stood between, knuckles white and arms shaking as he tried once again to lower himself into the water to soak the pair of wounds on his back.

Another slight decent, another stab of agony rippling through his core and he shot up yet again, groaning in pain as he leaned forward and braced his hands on his knees. The skin on his back tugged painfully, the nasty gashes threatening to split any second as he tried to work the kinks from his muscles.

" _This is going to hurt_ …"

That was the only thing running through his mind as he turned around, bracing against the rocks again in preparation for the one thing he _really_ didn't want to do, but had to...there was no choice…

At least he'd headed down river far enough no one would hear him scream, or see the blood as he forced his wings out, the long black feathers instantly coated in thick blood as they broke the nasty scabbing and tore through the stitches that shouldn't have been there in the first place.

Next time...he'd avoid stitching up the gashes himself when cutting off his wings...Better idea? Not cut off his wings period.

Breathing was hard for several minutes, his wings slumping into the slow river and instantly becoming soaked to the point he was dragged down with their weight and his own pain. It consumed him entirely, burning, freezing, numbing...there was no escape…

"Michael?"

Looking up at his name was hard, any movement made his back hurt all that more and he wasn't sure how much longer his hands could hold onto the rocks, not with the blood pouring from his shoulders and running down his arms to coat the rough surfaces.

Charlie looked decidedly freaked out when he did finally meet her gaze, he knew what she saw, worn eyes that were likely about to lose their glistening pay load, almost bloodshot from pain and how tense he was, that and he was pretty sure there was a faint glaze from the fever under his skin.

"Oh my...what the hell happened to you?"

Michael couldn't respond, hissing in a breath as he tried to move his wings, grimacing horribly as the human moved closer before he could stop her.

A low sigh slid from his throat as her shoes hit the ground, socks following before she waded into the river beside him, ready to grab him when needed, but almost afraid to touch and hurt him.

"I cut off my wings...before coming to you all at the diner, the wounds-"

"Are infected...oh my god Michael they're a mess, and the feathers...shit…" Charlie's hands were suddenly grabbing his arms as he went down, losing the ability to stand as a wave of pain wracked his spine all the way down to his hips.

"How did this happen? Your wings were fine when we got here…"

"I…" Michael hissed, trying to restrain the sounds building in his throat, "I kept them hidden, everyone is so nervous about angels...I didn't want to risk you being here." He ended with a cringe, hiding his face behind a wing so she wouldn't see how much it hurt for just her fingers to brush along his spine below the gashes, trying to assess the damage.

"Weren't you healed after you-"

He didn't let her finished that, gritting his teeth at the mere thought of his death, "Yes, but apparently not entirely, I didn't realize these wounds remained until a day or two after we arrived, I tried to shift my wings-"

Charlie paused, and he relished the lack of stinging pain from her touch, "Inside?"

"Mhm…" Shifting uncomfortably he went on as she helped him sit up on the rock out of the water, keeping the rest of his back dry, "Not easy but relieves tension a little, takes the edge off, I tried to do so and it hurt...It took me two days after that to find a mirror when no one was looking…"

"Michael that was over a week ago...these wounds…"

He shrugged, jaw clenched tight at the pain so she didn't see how bad this was, her face was enough as he tried to pull away.

"It is nothing Charlie, I can clean them on my own and they will heal with time-"

Of all the things the new mother could have done, he least expected what she did next, at the very most he thought she would have made him go to the infirmary and beg for help, angel or not.

Instead she reached over his shoulder and grabbed one of the loose stitches still embedded in his skin, pulling it free without flinching.

Michael couldn't hide the grimace this time, hissing for air rapidly through his nose as she discarded the crusted string. Five small strands later and he was desperately swallowing back noises in his throat even as he openly heaved for air, choking on breaths as he struggled not to throw up.

Charlie didn't falter, nor did she make him move as she worked the pieces from his inflamed skin, remaining gentle yet firm as he trembled.

By the eighth piece, Charlie had to press her fingertips into the scabs slightly to reach the frayed end stuck under the crusted blood. As gentle as she was…

Michael lost it, keening in the back of his throat as his wings thrashed, black feathers flicking blood into the water as his muscles spasmed. He just about fell into her waiting arms, shaking with the pain and the tears as the sensations overwhelmed his tight control.

This wasn't just his wings and the gashes, he'd been nearing his breaking point for a couple months now, even in Heaven.

He'd finally let go…

It may have been six minutes, it may have been six hours, the pain was all consuming and it wasn't just physical. Either way his head remained tucked to someone's shoulder, their long hair brushing his face as he trembled in their arms; waves of pain rolled out from his shoulders, sending stabs of agony along his wings with every heart beat.

Slowly...the pain ebbed enough his choked sobs were settling into weak gasps, enough for him to realize just who he was clinging to since someone else was still working on his torn up back.

Audrey never ceased her endless humming, fingers lightly rubbing his neck or hands that clung around her neck as she held him tight. They both were soaked, sitting in the water so the wounds could soak while Charlie cleaned them. Now the stinging was from peroxide, guess Audrey had brought back up whenever she had appeared. Neither human seemed at all unsettled by just how bad he was, especially once Charlie started working on his wings, earning a body shuddering moan.

"You should have told us sooner…"

Michael nodded against Audrey's shoulder, sighing in relief as the burning faded into weary achiness soothed by soft fingers combing through his feathers. He didn't dare look around too much, afraid to see how much blood was actually in the water around them, that and gross pus from the infections he had felt Charlie flush out and clean up.

"Michael...answer me…"

"I...am afraid to…"

" _You_ afraid?"

There was the snark he'd already grown used to, Audrey's attitude shining past the lingering bruises on her face...and the absent braces that were supposed to be on her knee, ankle, wrist, and shoulder sling. All of which were at least sitting safe and dry on shore.

"Talk to us Michael, and don't lie, your back is a mess...and your wings...I don't know where to begin…"

Charlie was almost pleading, not something he was used to hearing in her voice as he shifted off of Audrey's shoulder just enough to reach a hand back, his shaky fingers brushing against where the woman had already cleaned the feathers emerging from his shoulder blades.

Instead of crusted with nasty infection and blood, the silk like fibers that were stronger than steel were clean and smooth, a bit damp and achy, but warm and not fevered.

"Just...keep doing whatever you're doing...it's helping…"

"Anything I should know about the rest of your wings?"

Michael shrugged, "The primaries can be sharp if they're tense, be careful."

Charlie just nodded, and Audrey huffed, "Think happy thoughts."

That did little to help him as Charlie began the long task of cleaning the grim from his feathers, working from the shaking arches that spasmed in pain even without her touch, all the way down to the once elegant flight feathers that were longer than her arms. He had no idea how many bottles of peroxide she used, there was too much pain for him to even begin to try and focus on anything other than breathing and not hurting Audrey as his arms remained wrapped around her. The teenager never flinched, never stopped in her soothing murmurs or gentle massage of his shoulders and neck, trying to provide solace in the agony.

An endless cycle fell over them, Charlie first soaked her bandana in the river and squeezed the water over the feathers to get them sopping wet, then she carefully combed out the clumps of pus and blood and grime, if that wasn't enough she'd use the peroxide to finish cleaning the thick fibers before rinsing one last time with a gentle combing.

Soak-comb-scrub-rinse...repeat...and every single second of if hurt like he was one fire.

It felt like days later that Charlie finally sighed, wading back a few steps to give Michael room as he jerked in pain, openly groaning in exhaustion as he slumped forward further.

"That's the best I can do Michael, good thing you picked a river otherwise this would have been impossible...how do you feel?"

He winced, relaxing his fists when Audrey prompted him, but she wisely remained silent about the rest the tension in his body as the archangel weakly shifted his wings, testing the movement of the feathers and the feel of the skin beneath them. Everything hurt, an aching pain that drained his strength entirely and he feared the moments to come when he had to actually get out of the river and return to camp. Darkness was coming, and with it the chance of scattered Dogs of Heaven finding them...there was no way he could fight like this…

"Michael?"

The sound of his name finally prompted a response, the archangel huffing a little against Audrey's neck as he moaned…

"…'m fine…'s better…"

"You're also about to pass out."

Not fall asleep, not lose the fight...Audrey had guessed it right away that this was quickly sinking, ironically enough just like his soaked wings as they slumped into the cold water.

Nodding hurt a lot more than he thought it would, especially since he had to grit his teeth to just move his chin, the cold water may have helped his fever earlier, now it was on the brink of returning as the river went too far in helping.

Heavy boots on the shoreline earned a soft hiss as Michael tried to look around instinctively and his back throbbed.

"You're gonna hate this Michael."

Jeep didn't have to go on for Michael to know what he meant, and his response was to arch his back, nearly yelling as he forced his throbbing wings to retract. Immediately his fever sky rocketed, the cold-wet feathers technically dried off inside his back...it hurt too much to think on the 'how' part of that..

Charlie must have been holding her baby now as her crooning voice was barely audible as Jeep and Audrey pulled Michael ashore, the man quickly digging through the first aid kit the brought with him and finding proper sutures.

This time the stitches were neat and even, holding the ragged skin together the right way, and with another swipe of alcohol soaked gauze before being covered properly, there was little risk for infection this time since Michael could already feel the familiar burn of tissue knitting back together.

It was going to be a long night…

Xxx

He wasn't wrong, getting back to the tent the five of them shared, four really-baby Alex didn't really count...was long and hard, mostly because he was so tired but also because of the pain. Plus, no one else in Red Ridge knew about the archangel hiding amongst them, meaning the walk from the back tents to theirs was awful as Michael had walk normally and without any help.

Needless to say he face planted onto Audrey and his joint cots, groaning in pain as he sagged lifelessly into the crappy mattress. Someone tossed a blanket over his legs after pulling his borrowed button down shirt off, letting the air hit the protective gauze and relieving the pain from anymore weight on the wounds.

Michael didn't care, he was trapped in the agony since now that they were all in relative safety-

 _Click!_

Scratch that, actual safety as Jeep cocked a gun to stand watch for the night while Charlie slept with the baby, Michael's mind had only partially shut down, unable to get past the pain ravaging his spine as he lay there immobile.

Well, until a smaller, warmer body laid out next to him, a bit clunky due to the return of medical braces, but Audrey's body heat was greatly welcomed as he moaned again, this time not biting back the noise. The human stretched out along his side, hand lightly resting on his lower back as he shuddered in pain.

"It's ok...you're ok…"

He didn't believe her, not when just shifting close enough to really use her close body heat made him draw blood from biting the inside of his cheek. But she was warm, and her hand was soft as it rubbed his neck and held him close without hurting, after a few minutes he could feel her only faint tremble, and his arm wrapped around her middle in soft reassurance.

"War sucks huh?"

Michael snorted into her shoulder, enjoying how their limbs became entangled as Audrey yanked a heavier blanket over them both once the archangel shifted the sheet to protect the bandages.

"That was not the word I was thinking of, but it is fitting."

Audrey giggled, squirming beneath his torso as they both settled, now Michael was beginning to fall asleep, just on the brink of painless black when the human female shifted a bit.

"Michael?"

"Hmm?"

"You heard the national guardsmen talking about angels earlier today didn't you?"

His flinch was tell tale enough so he didn't bother speaking, Audrey huffed softly, the hot breath on his neck relaying her irritation. "I'm sorry you had to hear that…"

"It would have happened eventually, not like anyone knows who or what I am Audrey, for that matter I do not blame them in insulting anything that flies…"

"So instead of ignoring it you walk off to the river and end up in pain trying to take care of something you really needed help with."

Damn, she was getting way too good at this…

"I did ignore it-"

"You're lying."

This time he's the one that shuddered, pulling her closer in need, the heavy sigh made her squirm as it radiated through her shirt onto her collarbone.

"It's irritating to know just how far angels have fallen in the eyes of mankind, but I do not blame them for saying such, nor will I stop them. It is too great a risk."

"Doesn't make it easier to hear."

Michael didn't answer, just let his eyes close again as the weary ache radiating from his back began to tug at his consciousness again. The guardsmen had been pissed off after an attack had gone after their supply trucks, destroying valuable medical gear and clothing, they'd been cursing angels for the past two days, with or without wings even though Michael knew for a fact only the lower dogs were involved in this mess. The archangel himself had just been unlucky enough to walk by some of them during their ranting. The main focus that moment had been angel wings, and how 'damn ugly they were'.

"For what it's worth…"

"Hmm?"

Audrey legitimately cuddled closer, grinning within his tired line of sight as he relaxed, "I think you're wings are pretty damn cool, well without all blood."

He slipped into unconsciousness finally with a grin on his face, with one more jab from the teenager.

"And if you ever neglect your wings again I'll slap you upside the head so hard you'll see stars."

Xxx

 _June 22nd, 2040_

Xxx

Michael groaned as he woke up, not bothering to move more than stiffly flex his shoulders a little in a weak attempt to adjust how his wings were folded internally. It almost never worked, but it was something and better than nothing considering he wasn't allowed to release them still.

Audrey had held true to her word, even after so many years, though she had at least restrained herself for how hard she'd hit the archangel...he had truly enjoyed getting his wings properly cleaned for the first time in...well years…

Right now though he was more interested in the dim light slipping through his curtains, trying to determine what time it was without moving from how he was loosely sprawled on his side and halfway sunk into the pillows.

Someone quietly slipped in his room, he only knew this by the faint click of the lock otherwise the intruder was soundless.

"Damn, knew I missed one."

Until of course Gabriel opened his mouth, at least he was whispering as he muttered further under his breath, slipping into his brother's room and moving to the window letting in the light. With quick, efficient, and silent movements, the metal shutters were locked over the glass, closing off either the moon or early sunlight, Michael didn't have enough time to tell before it was gone. He did however give his brother a faint grin when Gabriel turned back around, shifting his unzipped hoodie on his shoulders.

"My apologies brother, did I wake you?" Gabriel asked quietly, face smoothing from mild irritation to gentle concern. Michael shook his head, shifting in the pillows again as his twin sat on the edge of the bed to watch him.

"Was already waking up before you entered."

Gabriel hummed, leaning back against the headboard slightly, "Are you alright?"

"Mhm." Michael grinned a bit wider, looking his twin over and finding the sweatpants and t-shirt clad archangel entertaining, glad his brother was relaxing enough to shed his armor regularly, that and he smelled otherwise. He did however chuckle when Michael stretched a hand out, lightly tugging on the worn hoodie before Gabriel shed it to the side, stretching out alongside his brother.

Michael's hand did little to make movement easier, but it had become habit to try and balance his stomach when he shifted closer, resting against Gabriel's chest as the other archangel sprawled out on the mattress beside him. An arm wrapped around his shoulders, rubbing lightly as the...for the moment...larger of the two sighed softly, eyes drifting shut in contentment.

"What time is it?"

"Just past five in the morning, I'm surprised you're awake."

A low grunt slid from Michael's throat, "Tell that to my body."

"Babe alright?"

Another low noise, this one closer to a hum as Michael's hand lightly rubbed at his side beneath the tank top, "Yes, 's not that. My back aches and my skins bothering me."

"Itching?"

"Sort of…"

Gabriel hummed, hand rubbing a bit gentler on his twin's arm before drifting up to brush the cheek he kept scratching at.

"Michael how long has this been bothering you?"

"Off and on this entire pregnancy, never gotten really bad besides once in Vega. That was a long night…"

The last bit was muttered with a tinge of grief, Caroline had seen his discomfort first and had left the Stratosphere at two in the morning to find some relief for him, returning with a small bottle of lotion, his face had been covered in the crap for hours but the itching had stopped. Thank his Father none of the boys had been up during all that.

His brother hummed again, this time his fingertips drifted under the tank top to brush along Michael's spine. Faster than he could defend, Michael found his scratching hand trapped by Gabriel's other, a low growl sliding from his twin's chest in reprimand.

"Don't, don't do that."

A huff slid from Michael's throat as Gabriel rolled over carefully, eyes scanning his brother's face in the almost completely dark room, a small light in the bathroom providing just enough light for Michael to see shapes but not the look in his brother's eyes.

"What?"

Gabriel sat up instead, sliding an arm behind Michael's shoulders and easing him up onto the edge of the bed, "Come on, hopefully Audrey stocked the bathroom like she said she did, otherwise I'm going to wake her up for this." His brother explained as he helped Michael to his feet.

"Gabriel, what are you-"

Michael stopped suddenly once they reached the bathroom, staring at the mirror once Gabriel had turned on the regular light when they entered. Like the night in Vega, his face was covered in red patches, partly dry skin and partly just blotches that came with being thirty-seven weeks pregnant.

It kinda hurt…

The sound of something scraping on the tile floor didn't make Michael turn around until a hand rested on his shoulder, Gabriel tugged lightly once he looked over, "Come...sit."

A chest from his closet was behind him, and Gabriel had already set a spare blanket down for Michael to sit on as he straddled the end of it, leaning on the vanity counter in front of him while Gabriel dug through one of the drawers, pulling out a bottle with a satisfied hum as he turned around.

"Shirt off, your back is just as bad."

"I'm well aware," Michael griped softly, but pulled the loose fabric over his head, letting it bunch on his arms and resting his chin on it. The lotion was cool when it first hit his spine, but Gabriel's strong fingers were warm as he massaged them up and down Michael's back.

"How long has this been bothering you?"

"You mean this time or for the last nine months?"

Gabriel huffed, "This time."

"A couple days, heat doesn't help at all, this morning's the worst, usually don't see anything, just itches." Michael let out an odd noise, back arching as the baby kicked when Gabriel's hands drifted along his sides, rubbing the soothing cream into his dry skin.

"You need to stop thinking no one will help you, I hate seeing you in pain."

"I hate this."

The hands paused, but Michael had already buried his face in his arms, "Hate what?" Gabriel asked, continuing his gentle massage as his hands drifted over Michael's shoulders.

He didn't receive an answer for several minutes, just soft breaths as Michael relaxed slowly.

"Being dependent on others."

Admitting it made it real, but Gabriel didn't openly react, at least to his brother since his hands never stopped. "Sometimes...sometimes you need to allow others to step in, as amazing-" Gabriel dug his knuckles into Michael's lower back, making him arch up against the pressure and letting Gabriel wrap his arms around his chest, hugging gently until Michael relaxed back against him. "As amazing as you are, you are still my brother and I will always care for you."

Michael hummed, eyes shutting as his head rested back on Gabriel's shoulder, he let his brother pull the tank top the rest of the way free, remaining still as one of Gabriel's hands continued rubbing the lotion down his arms and over his collarbone, the other kept him balanced leaning back.

"And as my brother this independent streak of yours is annoying when you need help and refuse to ask." Gabriel griped, but nuzzled Michael's jawline affectionately, pressing a kiss to his temple lightly as Michael's hands drifted down to the stretched skin on his stomach.

"Hard to…"

"Break the habit? I'm aware, doesn't irritate me any less."

Now Michael chuckled, tipping his head just enough he could huff a breath against Gabriel's neck, refusing to move more than that but still relaxing in his twin's grip. He sighed softly when the massaging hand drifted to his stomach, resting on the swollen bump. The contact was warm, but the way Gabriel went still said he was feeling more than Michael could.

He let the silence hang for a few minutes, enjoying the quiet and slowly stirring baby resting within him. "What do you feel?"

"Besides your stomach growling?"

" _Yes_."

Gabriel snorted, nuzzling his brother's jaw again as his hand lightly flexed on the taut skin, palm remaining flat against the firm bump, "Like I told you before, the babe is strong, I'm assuming healthy, but I'm not the healer-"

"That has _never_ been your strong suit-"

"Stop interrupting me-"

"Sorry-"

"Anyway, I…"

Michael's brow furrowed slightly, watching his brother's face as it went still.

"Gabriel?"

His brother hushed him, remaining frozen for a moment before he smiled, the expression lighting up his face in a way Michael hadn't seen in a long time.

"Say something brother."

"Like what?"

"Something...anything, just...recite scripture for all I care."

With a huff, Michael did so, well actually he conjugated a handful of verbs in French out of sheer boredom and lack of inspiration, but the look never faded from Gabriel's face as they sat there, instead there were the hints of tears in his brother's storm grey eyes. He trailed off after a few minutes, watching Gabriel silently as he let out a breathless chuckle.

"Oh Father that is amazing…"

"What?"

Gabriel cleared his throat, "My apologies, just...the baby responds to your voice, whenever you speak I can feel...I'm not sure if it's happiness or what...but it is calmer."

"Don't call my child an it." Michael snapped, growling marginally.

A low rumble slid from Gabriel's throat, sort of like a purr not that anyone would ever say that to his face, "It's good to hear you say that, but what should I say then hmm? Unless you know the gender and have yet to tell anyone…"

Now Michael grinned, "No, I still don't know, just don't say 'it'...please, the rest of this is degrading enough as it is."

Huffing at his negativity, Gabriel pulled the lotion bottle back from behind him, gathering just enough in his palm before carefully rubbing it over Michael's stomach, earning a deep moan that shook them both.

"Are you alright?"

Michael nodded quickly when his twin's hand paused, "Feels good."

Continuing, Gabriel smiled, nuzzling his brother's jaw again, "Of all you have endured, I do find one thing entertaining and I'm sure you are grateful."

"Of what?"

"You aren't developing any stretch marks."

Xxx

Michael sighed as he laid out on his bed again, finger tips brushing his stomach as he let his eyes close in fatigue. As simple as it was to sit and let Gabriel help him, including finding an even softer lotion for Michael's itching face, finally making the red patches disappear…

Damn it felt good to lay down again.

That and his brother hadn't let him rest until he'd eaten something, fetching some sandwiches from downstairs, Michael was almost positive he'd avoided the stairs entirely and just used his wings once out of the side hallway.

Now he was content to just sag into the pillows, forgoing the blanket entirely since he'd left his shirt in the bathroom already. For the moment bare skin was more comfortable with shorts than anything else.

Gabriel joined him after cleaning up, smirking gently as he sat next to his brother again and combed his fingers through the dark hair.

"Michael."

"Hmm?"

With a sigh his twin laid down beside him once more, letting Michael cuddle against his side in contentment as Gabriel pulled a light sheet over his brother to stave off the early morning chill in the room, that and he'd turned down the ventilation system in this half of the lodge to keep Michael more comfortable, Audrey wasn't going to be happy and everyone else would wake up cold...but Gabriel didn't care.

"Raphael has something to show you…"

"Right _now_?"

"No," Gabriel chuckled, "But this evening actually, if you are willing to go with the others."

"What is it?"

"That is the question I've been asking him for a couple days, I've got nothing."

Michael huffed against his brother's shoulder, already drifting off but knowing his twin wouldn't let him be if he didn't answer.

"I'll think about it."

"Good enough for me."

Humming, Michael let sleep take over, enjoying the comfort of his brother beside him.

If Ethan ducked in a few hours later and found his unit chief tucked against Gabriel's side snoring the morning away, Michael never found out.

* * *

 **Review Please!**

 **To GuestM: Yeah I'm getting good at this huh? Aw thank you! I've aspired to do that...don't know if I ever will but thank you! Behind closed doors I bed Unit Six has a nickname, but they wouldn't DARE say it to Michael. And no clues as to Killer just yet, he's special. And you're still saying a girl huh? Patience, the baby will be here soon. Thank you!**

 **To Mina: Very nice choices! Thank you for your review!**

 **To Guest: Thank you!**

 **To Manidefronsac: Oh no! Your poor PC! I'm sorry! But hey you found the chapters yay! People just like Michael!whump huh? O.O Arthur is a mystery isn't he? The tattoos were calming down and healing Michael, soothing the baby so they'd both relax. I can't answer that other part, Arthur will pop in and out as he deems fit :) I saw another snippet of Claire's rescuing scene in another fic and decided to have my own go at it, and keep Michael and Alex's relationship solid in the middle of this. Oh no! No tears, smiles! It's all ok! I promise! I'm sure Michael would like his Grace back, but not yet, not until the baby is born since it was hurting both of them. Hey it's a cool idea! It deserves it's chance to shine! Thank you thank you thank you! Merci! Greetings from the USA!**

 **To T: I know...I'm sorry, Thank you though for your review!**

 **To SpenceFTW: Definitely strong personalities, but they're awesome. Puppies! XD And yes, sad but getting better. Thank you!**


	60. Chapter 60

**Author's** **Note :** **I'm BAAAAAACK! Well, in reality I was bale to write this for awhile now...just...couldn't...but received massive inspiration from me new place. WARNING: This is a heavy chapter, not meant to offend, just part of the story, please be respectful with any critique. Thank you.  
**

 **Songs in here are as follows in order:**

 **"King of My Heart" John Mark McMillan/Sarah McMillan version**

 **"Love on the Line" Hillsong**

 **"Sky Spills Over" Michael W. Smith**

 **Do not have to listen to the songs but I recommend it if you would like to know the inspiration behind this chapter.**

 **To IrisSociale1, Sorceress Misha, annesullivan121, Illusion-of-an-Icy-moon: Thank you for the faves and follows!**

 **On to reviews!**

 **To SpenceFTW: Gabriel and Michael are a must, thanks! It didn't last long but meh...Thank you for your review!**

 **To wiccawoman: I'm back! I'm alive! Thank you so much, I'm glad you love it and here's more! I did not forget!**

 **To Mina: Here's your answer! Thanks, I try with the flashbacks. Thank you!**

 **To T: The way you put your review is hilarious! lol Thank you so much!**

 **To Sarafein: Aww thank you!**

 **To Guest from Ch. 6: Thank you!**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty  
**

Xxx

It took a minute to differentiate the standard hospital room noises from the dull hum of sleep. It was too welcoming of a state to want to part from just yet.

Well...until someone giggled next to his bed and startled the calm serenity of unconsciousness away. He shook off the last of the anesthesia induced grogginess with a soft sigh, blinking in the half light to see Noma perched backwards on a chair at his bedside. She smirked once he was fully able to lock on to her, eyes tired but alert as he shifted under the light blanket.

"Took you long enough to wake up boss, surgeon didn't knock you out that hard."

Michael hummed softly, swallowing and clearing his throat to try and muddle off the last dregs of sleep as his mind finally caught up with the rest of him.

And he tried to shift more than just his arm and his torso lit on fire…

Stupid C-section incision.

Noma chuckled as he hissed, offering her arms to help guide him onto his back so the hospital bed could be tipped up the rest of the way. Memories floated back a bit sluggishly, he'd had to go completely under for the actual surgery, Alex had been in the OR until he was unconscious, but the archangel hadn't been able to...

"Figured it would be easier to sit up in a second. Just paged Alex and Roxi in the nursery."

The archangel grinned, unable to contain all of his excitement like he'd hoped, and judging by how his hands balled into fists without conscious thought...his anxiety.

His sergeant immediately turned soothing, seeing the faint panic in his eyes as Michael stared at the closed hospital door with the unshaded window, while he could only see the edge of Connors' sleeve, further down Alex was walking beside Nurse Fields pushing a rolling crib, heading right towards the archangel's room.

"Hey...hey...Michael look at me," Noma had to grab his chin to get his attention, "It's fine, everything is fine, you're going to be fine…"

Michael let out a breath he hadn't intended on holding, blinking fast before nodding slightly in the woman's grip, his shaky grin was enough for her to smile and let go just before Alex stepped inside and held the door open for Roxi. The blonde was beaming as the Nurse took a minute to lock the mobile crib wheels in place and sync the wrist band monitors with the room system.

"Your brother is on his way Michael, he wants to check you over when he gets here but we all figured this could happen first."

"For that I'm grateful." Michael rasped softly, nodding when Roxi handed him a glass of water from the side table and checked his position on the bed, tucking a pillow in his lap while Noma cooed over the crib. The archangel was tempted to try and look inside, but the solid sides didn't allow even a hint of a glimpse. Once the nurse was satisfied with Michael's position, she joined Noma at the crib, letting the archangel glance at Alex leaning by the door. The Chosen One simply smirked, winking when his mentor raised an eyebrow in question.

"Who won the bet?"

The bet Unit Six's chief wasn't supposed to know about…

Alex beamed, shaking his head in response, "Yeah...not telling you, more fun to see your face."

Michael rolled his eyes before looking back at the two women huddled over the crib. "Roxi?"

Instead of either one of the women turning or even responding, both were silent, for a full minute, enough that Alex's brow furrowed as he stood off the wall to see what was going on.

Until Roxi spun and slammed her hand down on the room's panic button.

 _:Code Blue/Room 423 Code Blue/Room 423:_

The automatic message screamed over the intercoms in the hallway, loud even in the private room as Alex was shoved back from the door being thrust open. Michael shouted in surprise as Raphael and Dr. Marci burst in without a word, immediately honing in on the corner and blocking the archangel's view of the crib.

 _No...No...NO!_

It took Michael a minute to realize he was shouting, not until Ethan and Alex were trying to pin his arms to the bed as he struggled to get up.

"No!"

"Get me that intubator-"

"Where's the crash cart?!"

"What the hell happened!?"

"Let me-"

"Trachea bypass-"

Michael's vision blurred as his eyes spilled over, watching the medical team scramble to do...something...he was in too much of a panic to hear from Alex-

"Let me see! _Please_!"

His begging wasn't changing anything, especially when the crash cart monitor blared out the single tone, black screen reading a flat line that told so much with so little.

"No...gone..."

Whoever spoke, Michael couldn't tell, all he knew was his forehead hit Alex's shoulder as he crumpled in on himself, collapsing forward into the blonde's arms past the incision pain as he sobbed. Mindlessly, he continued begging, knowing it wouldn't change anything, but…

He _needed_...to see…

Alex didn't let go as Roxi cleared her throat before complying, Michael barely saw her step closer with a now lifeless bundle in her arms. She refused to meet his gaze as the blanketed body was passed to him, stepping aside in a flash.

Looking down was the worst thing he could ever do, but Michael had to. Yet even feeling the weight in his arms slowly getting cooler, all he could see was-

.. _.Nothing_ …

Xxx

 _June 22nd, 2040_

Xxx

Waking up feeling like you were falling to your death was possibly one of the worst ways Michael regained consciousness.

Not that he was falling but it sure felt like it as he sat up heaving for air, eyes blurry even in the dim light of his bedroom as he gasped for breathe. There's no way that was a dream...it felt so _real_.

Well, until a sharp kick to his kidney proved the pain from the incision wound was just mirrored pain from being internally assaulted.

Another jab fully snapped him out of the just woken up daze, hissing softly as he rubbed at his ribs, "Alright...alright...I'm up."

Yet another kick, but softer this time as the archangel wiped at his eyes before sighing loudly, pinching the bridge of his nose for a second to fully calm down. Moving to sit on the edge of the bed to stand trigged a Braxton-Hick contraction, this one only on his left side and inducing several painful kicks as he wheezed for air, gritting his teeth until it eased up.

"Damn…"

The rest of the lodge was silent as he trekked to the stairs, leaning on the railing and finding what he expected in this evening. Before he'd returned to bed for some more rest in the late afternoon, just about everyone had been in agreement to join Raphael and Audrey at the "Revival" or whatever, no one from Red Ridge flat out answering the question of the what the hell was going on.

Kate had volunteered to stay at the Lodge with Michael, Lucifer and Audrey had to leave early and it was just easier to take people in single trips instead of multiple. Meaning the first floor was empty of all except the Lady's spitfire daughter as Michael watched her tune a guitar from above.

"Whoops…"

Michael finally made the girl aware of his presence as he snorted when she snapped a string, though judging by how her gaze didn't snap up to him instantly she might have already known he was there.

"Was wondering if you were going to resurface any time tonight, almost thought you'd gone into hibernation."

"Smart ass."

"Yep!"

Again Michael snorted, rolling his eyes as Kate restrung her guitar, tweaking the new wire a bit more before packing it away in the case on the coffee table. The archangel was content to watch the last glimmers of sunset out the deck doors as she bounced up the stairs to stand beside him. Her outfit took him by surprise, the fitted tank top style dress flared out into a multi-layered tiered skirt over leggings, though her feet had to be bare in her military boots since Michael could see tanned skin at the edges of fabric and leather.

"What are you wearing?"

"Lodge gear, makes more sense if you actually attend and see why, but I figured if you wanted to go we could get there in time if I didn't have to change."

"Raphael is rather insistent that I attend"

The staff sergeant snorted, "Raph isn't here, and if you don't want to go, I'm not going to make you."

"Will you at least tell me what it is first?"

That made her pause, and Michael turned from leaning on the railing to watch her better, Kate crossed her arms, biting her lip as she looked away a moment.

"No...as much as it might make things easier sir, I can't ruin others' perspectives and joy of meetings like tonight if you don't agree, you have to see it for yourself, and decide from there. Hell, I promise you if you don't agree or want to stay, I'll leave with you immediately, and not attend tonight."

Michael huffed through his nose a bit harshly, but nodded, somethings needed to be understood, not heard. Mostly like Alex but right now the archangel's jaw merely twitched as Kate smiled gently, offering her arm to help him down the stairs.

Xxx

The school Michael had seen the night they'd first arrived in Red Ride and Central City was lit up like the Whele Arena in Vega. Plus both the parking lot and the road on either side of the relatively small building was packed with trucks and vehicles from what must be most of Red Ridge.

"And this parking is _with_ the fact most people car pool here." Kate muttered, having to slam the brakes with an apologetic look to Michael as a handful of kids darted in front of the truck. The archangel simply grunted, watching the last stragglers rush for the open gymnasium doors where Ariel and Cassiel were greeting people, wings spread and fluttering slightly.

Luckily, Kate's military and familial rank had it's uses, allowing them to park right next to Jeep's truck almost dead in front of the building. Joel was at Michael's door a second later with a smile as he helped his brother down from the lifted pickup.

"Welcome brother."

Michael nodded, somewhat returning the grin as he followed Kate inside after she'd retrieved her guitar case, Joel vanished back between vehicles when someone called for him, waving over his shoulder. The gym was loud as they stepped into the building, hundreds of people in bleachers and folding chairs talking all at once.

Kate slipped along the back wall to a set of stairs and risers with tables where Noma and Ethan were standing as sentries for them, many of Red Ridge's council and angels were sitting at the tables, other angels were...ok Michael had to shake his head, were up in the rafters of the gym on preinstalled mats and balconies. The suave sergeant was grinning like mad as Michael took a seat next to him and Connors, not speaking though Noma was looking decidedly uncomfortable, glancing repeatedly as Alex leaning on the back wall with Gabriel.

So half of Michael's unit was calm, the other was nervous, and Kate was…

Being shoved towards the stage by her mother as the Lady of the Ridge spoke to everyone and anyone, smiling and flashing out sharp wit as necessary. Michael simply nodded when she waved, not wanting to distract her or draw attention to himself as he leaned forward a little to rest his arms on the table. It took Noma dropping into a chair across from him to gain his focus elsewhere than the immediate area, the soldier's gaze locked on the stage at the other end of the room where several people where messing with instruments.

"I don't get it...I seriously don't get it…"

"Oh come on Nomes, it hasn't even started yet-"

"Come on Ethan seriously?!"

"Noma it's not the end of the world and the door is over there-"

"She's not the only one unhappy."

Michael didn't turn as William Whele joined them at their table, he did nod slightly as General Riesen patted his shoulder in passing before sitting at the adjacent table with David and Jeep.

"Unhappy or not, diplomatically you will keep your mouth shut tonight William," David snapped, not looking to his son as he settled into his chair and watched Lucifer pull Kate onto the stage and hand her an ear piece, that caused half the gym to quiet down and the other to get louder, "Besides, it's a learning experience for someone with your...interests…"

Gabriel snorted as he stepped closer, arms crossed as he stood behind Michael and watched the stage once the lights began to dim, just the way his brother was acting led Michael to have an inkling this meeting had less to do with the Ridge and more with William's old duties in Vega, at least judging by how uncomfortable to former Principate as he shifted in his seat uneasily.

This was only proven as Audrey stepped up to the Microphone on stage, having made her way to the front of the gym rather quickly.

"Good Evening everyone! To those new here, welcome! We hope you enjoy or at least understand tonight, if not, no one here begrudges you, we just ask for respect. As we ask for those who do believe and enjoy being here to respect those who do not wish to remain or return. Thank you for coming, and just the usual reminders, the rugs are out here in the front for those wanting, just no shoes, no throwing of shoes, and no hiding of shoes...I especially speak to the angels in the rafters as hiding people's boots up there is not nor will it ever be acceptable."

Michael chuckled softly as did most of the gym, seeing where Audrey was gesturing at. Roughly half of the front of the gym had huge squares of carpet tapes down, already children were sitting in wait with shoes lined up on the edges, heck even some adults and angels were among those right by the stage. The archangel's brow furrowed further as the stage lighting shifted to highlight Ariel and Lucifer, the Star archangel beginning to play a soft tune on the grand piano on stage as the black haired angel stepped up to a second mic next to Audrey.

"Now as we begin, I give the first message tonight and start us off with our focus... _Faith._..I read Romans 8:18 'The pain you have been feeling cannot compare to the joy that is coming.'"

Audrey stepped off the stage amidst soft applause as Michael's heart jumped to his throat, eyes locked on where the Lady had just been standing, her eyes had gazed right across the gym, as if staring at Michael alone before she's stepped down and let Ariel take over.

" _Let the King of my heart, be the mountain where I run_

 _The Fountain I drink from_

 _Oh He is my Song_

 _Let the King of my heart, be the shadow where I hide_

 _The ransom for my life_

 _Oh He is my Song_ …"

The music played on as Gabriel crouched down to speak in Michael's ear, "And here is why our siblings never left...never came looking, they didn't need to."

Michael simply nodded, glancing over to see his Unit's eyes locked on the stage as Ariel poured her heart into the song, it wasn't just those on stage playing or singing, most of the gym was as well, those not were swaying to the beat or tapping their feet.

" _Let the King of my heart, be the wind inside my sails_

 _The anchor in the waves_

 _Oh He is my Song_

 _Let the King of my heart, be the fire inside my veins_

 _The echo of my days_

 _Oh He is my Song…"_

"What…father…"

"Welcome to the rest of the world William," David had to slightly raise his voice to be heard, but he had everyone's attention, "Just because Vega and most of the Western Cradle stopped believing in the old faiths, doesn't mean the rest of the world did, hell Red Ridge has thrived on it."

"For what point? Not like it-"

Gabriel growled sharply before William could finish glaring as if in challenge for him to dare continue.

David went on, "Look around you Will, it doesn't matter to these people that they're not getting answers, that God might not be listening, their faith keeps them going and keeps them thriving."

"But-"

"Was your Church of the Savior any different?" Gabriel asked, staring at the younger Whele, "You had your values, your beliefs, your morale high grounds, your worship, your idol of two hands holding a baby for father's sake, a church in its own right just as apparently this is one. Just not one I've been in in a long time."

William remained quiet as Gabriel glanced back to the stage as Lucifer took over the vocals, eyes closed and body rocking to the rhythm gently when the music died down.

" _You're never gonna let...never gonna let me do-own_ …"

The more he sang that line, the louder he got, the more passion and pure love in his voice, and the more people who joined him.

It had been eons since Michael had heard Lucifer sing, and even a few centuries longer than that since mankind had sung with him. It wasn't until the end of the song that he realized he was in tears, silent drops tracking down his face as he remained unable to look away from his siblings doing what they did best with so many people joining them whole heartedly.

Praising and having faith in their God.

" _When the night...is holding...on...to me_

 _God is holding on…_

 _When the night...is holding...on...to me_

 _God is holding...on_ …"

The lights faded into a dull glow for those wanting to return to their seats and for the band to reset, Ariel jumped off the stage to let Kate step forward instead, Audrey's daughter fiddling her radio as Raphael stepped up the mic from the back.

"You know it's not often we look at each other and say "Thank God you are in my life." At least not anymore, for so long our Father's name has been used in vain and in praise so interchangeably, it has been rather interesting to see how it has fallen aside for so many people. Now, it is one thing to step away and allow family to do what they must, be it fly or fall...rise or fail...it is another to abandon them, and yes, I'll admit my Father is not at my side, is not speaking to me as He once had, nor does He come to me as before, so many reasons, excuses, theories, and questions have surfaced as to why this all has happened, and yet no true answers comes forth.

"But what does come forth is Faith, something that can be smothered so quickly in others, yet in return will smolder from a weak spark into a roaring inferno across the Heavens in those who believe and do not stop. I bring to you tonight from the Book of Psalms, something I feel is not to us, but to my Father instead, yes so many in the world have changed and shunned what was once theirs always, and yet here we all are tonight in exact opposite to say 'we believe'…"

Raphael cleared his throat beginning to speak and growing louder and louder with every word, "A prayer of Moses, the man of God:

Lord, you have been our dwelling place

throughout all generations.

Before the mountains were born

or you brought forth the whole world,

from everlasting to everlasting you are God.

You turn people back to dust,

saying, "Return to dust, you mortals."

A thousand years in your sight

are like a day that has just gone by,

or like a watch in the night.

Yet you sweep people away in the sleep of death—

they are like the new grass of the morning:

In the morning it springs up new,

but by evening it is dry and withered.

We are consumed by your anger

and terrified by your indignation.

You have set our iniquities before you,

our secret sins in the light of your presence.

All our days pass away under your wrath;

we finish our years with a moan.

Our days may come to seventy years,

or eighty, if our strength endures;

yet the best of them are but trouble and sorrow,

for they quickly pass, and we fly away.

If only we knew the power of your anger!

Your wrath is as great as the fear that is your due.

Teach us to number our days,

that we may gain a heart of wisdom.

Relent, Lord! How long will it be?

Have compassion on your servants.

Satisfy us in the morning with your unfailing love,

that we may sing for joy and be glad all our days.

Make us glad for as many days as you have afflicted us,

for as many years as we have seen trouble…"

Trailing off for a second, Raphael's voice softened as he finished, "May your deeds be shown to your servants,

your splendor to their children.

May the favor of the Lord our God rest on us;

establish the work of our hands for us—

yes, establish the work of our hands…

"Father I ask you to look at the people gathered, not in hate, but in love...but in Faith…"

The music slipped up in volume as if it had never faded, replacing Raphael's voice.

" _Noma_?"

"Shit!"

Michael turned as Noma fiddled with her radio, glancing at the archangel when Kate's voice came through, "Yeah?"

" _Who wants to stay or leave? I have to know to pass my guitar over to someone else_."

The soldier looked to Michael for a response, earning a shake of his head as Lucifer on the piano picked up the melody again, Noma huffed but replied that no one was leaving, or at least Michael wasn't, the archangel didn't pay attention to the rest of the conversation as Alex stepped past him and off the risers with the tables. He vanished into the crowd towards the stage, and Michael wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

Xxx

" _You put Your love on the line_

 _To bear the weight of sin that was mine_

 _Washing my river of wrongs_

 _Into the sea of Your infinite love_

 _..._

 _With arms held high_

 _Lord I give my life_

 _Knowing I'm found in Christ_

 _In Your love forever_

 _With all I am_

 _In Your grace I stand_

 _The greatest of all romance_

 _Love of God my Savior_ …"

Alex stood among the swaying people a bit back from the stage, not quite the front where mostly children and young adults stood singing at the top of their lungs alongside Kate. Some of those around him had their hands raised, as if reaching for the sky, some had their eyes closed to let the music flow to them unhindered. The blonde didn't know what to do, simply stood in place with his hands loosely in his jeans pockets, watching as Kate sang and played her guitar as if it was the only thing in the world to her at that moment.

" _Mercy roars...like hurricane winds_

 _Furious love...laid waste to my sin_!"

The lights on the stage shifted to light up more of the musicians, some human, some angel, and lit up Kate's face just right to show Alex she was in tears, joyful crying that only poured out her passion even more as her voice soared.

"W _ith arms held high_

 _Lord I give my life_

 _Knowing I'm found in Christ_

 _In Your love forever_

 _With all I am_

 _In Your grace I stand_

 _The greatest of all romance_

 _Love of God my Savior…_ "

This time when the music faded off, Alex was ready, breathing steadily as Kate collected herself with a grin and continued on gently, like Lucifer before, each line, the gym itself grew louder and louder and Alex found himself even swaying to the music as it continued.

" _To the one who has rescued my soul_

 _To the one who has welcomed me home_

 _To the one who is Savior of all_

 _I sing forever_

 _To the one who has rescued my soul_

 _To the one who has welcomed me home_

 _To the one who is Savior of all_

 _I sing forever!_

 _With arms held high_

 _Lord I give my life_

 _Knowing I'm found in Christ_

 _In Your love forever_

 _With all I am_

 _In Your grace I stand_

 _The greatest of all romance_

 _Love of God my Savior!_

 _To the one who has rescued my soul_

 _To the one who has welcomed me home_

 _To the one who is Savior of all_

 _I sing forever_

 _To the one who has rescued my soul_

 _To the one who has welcomed me home_

 _To the one who is Savior of all_

 _I sing forever!_ "

Xxx

By the time the night was winding down, Alex had been joined by Ethan and Connors, side by side in the middle of the almost packed crowd in front of the stage, no one else had popped up in between songs for messages, not tonight at least though judging how some people reacted it could have gone either way. None of the three soldiers spoke as Joel took the microphone on stage, letting Kate bounce off to join the guys of Unit Six on the "dance floor"

"Alright everyone, last song for the night, please be respectful as you leave, the soldiers really hate cleaning up car wrecks-" Half the gym laughed, Joel smirked as he was handed a guitar, "Anyway, thanks for coming and hope everyone has a good night and see you next time!"

This time, as the music started, Kate grabbed Connors and spun him around, dancing with him to the beat as the ground began to vibrate faintly with pounding feet.

"T _here's a rose in the desert_

 _Blooming red in the drought_

 _There's a quenching rain_

 _In the wings of the gathering clouds_

 _Lift your eyes_

 _Look to the horizon now_

 _There's still a hope for us_

 _Reach up from the dust_

 _And call it down…_ "

If Joel meant to pause for effect, it worked, because the gym nearly froze before whoever was on the drums pounded on the bass.

" _Can you hear_

 _Can you hear that thunder_

 _Sing His name, sing it out_

 _'Til the sky spills over_!"

Alex was caught up by Kate's hands as Jess stole Connors, laughing as he twirled her, Audrey's daughter simply smirked as the Chosen One stumbled before following along, finding the rhythm and his footing quickly.

" _I may just be dry bones_

 _Stripped of sinew and skin_

 _But the wind of His spirit_

 _Will raise me up again_

 _I lift my eyes_

 _I look to the horizon now_

 _Oh, there's still a song to sing_

 _Fall down on your knees and cry aloud_!"

Now Alex could hear Connors and Ethan joining Kate and Jess, and Lucifer as he appeared and took over dancing with Kate, the radiant smile on his face fitting his title of Morning Star.

" _Can you hear_

 _Can you hear that thunder!_

 _Sing His name, sing it out_

 _'Til the sky spills over!_ "

In a split second the gym shifted, not physically, though people did move from dancing to standing, feet pounding to the music as hands began clapping in time to the beating drums.

To Alex it shifted internally, his body already warm from just the heat of the gym, growing hotter as the music grew louder and took over. Pounding feet, clapping hands, swaying bodies, mics were no longer needed as the people sang as one.

" _I hear the rolling thunder_

 _Feel the pouring rain_

 _My heart is filled with wonder_

 _Only You remain_

 _I see a new horizon_

 _Coming up my way_ …"

Soft, quiet voices took over for just a moment, letting those who needed to catch their breaths, something wet his Alex's hand as Joel kept going on stage.

" _I lift my eyes...I look to the horizon now…_ " The angel paused just enough the smirk, before his voice poured out with the power of what must have been the Heavens, " _Oh, there's still a song to sing. Fall down on your knees! And cry ALOUD_!"

Kate was beaming as she turned to look at Alex, one foot tapping in time to the music as her other remained flat on the mat, Alex knew why, he could feel it too, the ground shaking beat from all the people pounding the floor.

" _I can hear_

 _I can hear that thunder_!"

Something in Alex's face must have caught her attention, because Kate smoothly slipped around Connors and Jess to stand beside Alex, face concerned as she had to lean right up to his face so he could hear her.

" _I'll sing Your name, sing it out_

 _'Til the sky spills over!_ "

"Are you ok?!"

"Yeah!"

"What's wrong?!"

Alex's first response was drowned out by the music, Kate leaning closer and nearly screaming 'what?!' at him for a repeat.

"I said I can _feel_ it!"

She smiled even wider than before, nodding in satisfaction as she bumped his hip. "Welcome to Red Ridge Alex."

" _Oh I can hear!_

 _I can hear that Thunder!_

 _I'll sing Your name, sing it out_

 _'Til the sky spills over, over_ …"

Xxx

The gym emptied in a rather decent time frame, Alex hadn't even finished helping the other soldiers roll up all the mats and rugs when others were collapsing the bleachers back against the wall and folding up chairs quickly. Reilly laughed at his shock before waving him off, teasing him lightly as he jogged out to track down Jeep and Michael.

His dad was talking with Riesen by the beat up truck, Michael leaning on the front as they spoke and watching another man off to the side with David Whele, guess the past doesn't always stay hidden as Alex heard the word 'telecast' and 'evangelist' in the conversation. Though, considering the Consul was smiling there wasn't much to worry about.

On the other hand Michael looked like he was about to cry, or had just stopped, Alex couldn't tell in the crappy parking lot lights and odd glares from the last cars pulling out for right now. The archangel didn't speak as the soldier approached, pausing next to Noma, but he did nod slightly as Alex stopped to catch his breath, still winded from everything surprisingly.

"Oh! Alex, this here is Arthur, been meaning to introduce you two for awhile now." Jeep said, gesturing the man on the other side of Riesen, Alex smiled as he finally saw the older gentleman, nodding as they shook hands.

"We've met, after the angel attack at the hospital."

Michael's brow furrowed slightly but he didn't move more than that as Jeep shrugged, returning to his conversation with Riesen while Arthur nodded for Alex to follow him away from the others for a moment. Connors and Ethan were leaving the gym with Kate anyway, laughing and almost bouncing on their feet they were so happy as they headed to the truck.

In the already dark night, the shadow of the school building was pretty concealed as Alex leaned against the wall, tipping his head back to see if Central City's lights overpowered the stars or not.

"How did you find the Lodge meeting Alexander?"

The blonde shrugged, glancing over at the man beside him, Arthur's gaze remained watching Gabriel as he helped Michael into the hummer Audrey drove, the woman perched on the hood and Lucifer beside her with Ariel leaning on the next vehicle, all three angels looking relaxed since Michael was relatively out of sight.

"I thought it was...really good…I liked it."

"And yet there is something bothering you."

For some reason, Alex couldn't keep his mouth shut, not when his gaze was locked on the man now leaning against that beat up yellow truck, laughing with the others so easily.

"Why did he have to leave me…?"

"Jeep Hanson? I was told it was for your protection."

"Bullshit! When he wasn't drunk my dad was the best shot in Vega, he stopped drinking after that last accident! Why the fuck did Michael make him leave! Why was I the only one who didn't know he left for my 'safety'" The sarcasm couldn't have been heavier as Alex began to pace slightly, "Why...why did he leave me?!"

Arthur remained silent, eyes never leaving the hummer as Alex panted for air after almost shouting, barely restraining himself enough no one else heard.

"Better?"

"Yeah…"

"Good, because that's not all is it?"

"No…" Alex sighed, thumping against the wall and sliding to the ground in bone dead exhaustion, yet even so tired he didn't look away from the hummer either, staring at the dark windshield as if to see inside, see the archangel sitting in the passenger seat.

"I wish he wasn't so sick…"

"Oh?"

Alex shrugged, "Michael's been pretty bad for months, sometimes gets better then will get worse really fast and it takes forever to get him back up to something like normal...just wish...for once...his dad might listen and help him out…"

"You think his Father is not listening?"

Again a shrug, Alex huffing out a breath in slight irritation before replying, "Doesn't really seem like it, I grew up in Vega for years, and even before living directly in the city, saw Michael pretty regularly outside the walls, I'd never seen him anything less than a proper, stuck up, stoic Archangel for years. Then this happens…" Alex rubbed at his forearms where the tattoos were exposed, shaking his head a little, "And we find out Michael's gonna have a kid...he's just done...I've seen him cry more over this baby and not knowing why or how or what his dad has to say about all this...than…"

Trailing off didn't seem like a fitting way to end that, but Alex couldn't go on, choking slightly as his own eyes blurred, refusing to look up as a hand rested on his shoulder gently.

"Did you pick up on the message, the focus of tonight at Lodge?"

"Something about Faith."

Arthur hummed softly, "Partially, but also it was a message to the Father Himself, asking him to see that faith, to see the belief the people here still have in him, some who have been born after all the chaos and war and born amidst a world so far from what it once was...that it's as if He was never a part of it at one time. The people here hold on to Hope that the world will end, but also Faith that He will return for them as well. My question to you is, do you think He heard?"

Sighing, Alex shook his head, "I don't know."

"Honesty works too."

This time Alex smirked a little, glancing at the gentleman beside him, "Yeah, it also causes a lot of trouble. Just wish He would be honest just once with Michael."

"Oh? How so, if you could ask Him one thing, anything...right now...what would it be?"

"Besides keeping Michael from feeling so sick?"

"Yes."

There was no hesitation in Alex's voice, later when asked and questioned why didn't he say the tattoos, or his purpose, or something like that...he'd still defend himself as firmly as he spoke the first time.

"To _tell_ Michael, that this isn't a mistake, isn't a punishment, he's so frickin' scared about having this kid, he doesn't dare upset his Father if he can help it, but he's so desperate…" Alex growled, "I'd just ask Him to take five fuckin' minutes to let Michael know it's ok…"

Arthur didn't ask for Alex to specify, just nodded and stepped back, letting the soldier go without a word as Ethan hollered out for him.

Xxx

The Lodge was quiet yet felt so alive as they entered finally, Uriel and Gabriel going around already to lock down the windows and doors as Lucifer and Kate disappeared to put away their instrument bags. Audrey stood with Jeep and Unit Six and Michael in the living room, a wide grin on her face as she tugged at her dress, similar to Kate's only short sleeved instead of no sleeves.

"So, honestly guys, what did you think?" She leaned back against her desk, arms crossed but relaxed as everyone either took a seat or leaned against something, "None of you left early so that's something."

None of them spoke immediately, Michael remaining silent as Ethan shifted on his feet.

"I liked it."

Connors smirked, "Yeah, me too."

Audrey smiled wider, "Noma?"

The woman bit her lip before nodding, eyes squeezing shut as she tried to stop herself from crying but couldn't in time. "Yeah…"

"Oh sweetie," Audrey wrapped her in a hug, humming lightly as Kate bounced back into the living room, "Figured you had to love it or hate it, if looks could kill you'd have set the gym on fire with your eyes tonight."

Noma chuckled weakly, relaxing into Kate's arm around her shoulders with a smile.

"And that leaves…" Audrey was either purposefully leaving out Michael, or caught the venom in his gaze as the Lady looked over Unit Six again, either way Alex knew he was next without her really having to say it, "Alex? Thoughts?"

The Chosen One paused just a moment, shifting on one leg as Michael looked up from the floor to him, not truly interested in his response but not ignoring him either.

"When's the next one?"

Jeep snickered, "I'd wondered if you'd say that, you disappeared into the crowd fast enough you had to be either running to or from."

"Yeah," Alex rubbed at his neck idly, "Took a bit but...yeah…"

Audrey didn't need any more of an explanation, nodding in agreement before snapping her fingers at Jeep, "You did actually introduce Alex to Arthur right? I know I saw him in there somewhere."

"No."

"Jeep!"

"I did ok! Geez woman!" Jeep huffed, "Riesen and I were talking with him afterwards when Alex came out, made sure to do it then while I had them both in the same place. I'm surprised Arthur actually came this time."

The Lady shrugged, "He either does or doesn't, never know what's going on through his head. Glad you finally met him Alex, at least a proper introduction, more surprised he hasn't hunted you down sooner."

"Yeah, we just talked a bit again tonight, just asked me how I liked the meeting and all." Alex replied, keeping the majority of the conversation to himself as Michael had stopped watching him again and looked to want to be anywhere but here.

Until both Jeep and Audrey snickered.

"What?"

Jeep shook his head, "Alex what are you talking about? Arthur couldn't have asked you about the meeting-"

"Excuse me-"

Audrey huffed, "You ok kid? Alex, Arthur is mute, has been all his life, he doesn't speak...at all…"

"No, I heard him talk, I spoke with him twice now!"

"You couldn't have! No one has heard him, ever!"

"I'm not lying!"

"Alex he doesn't talk! He _can't_!"

Alex growled, "Then why did he talk to me?! I'm not lying, I've talked with him twice now-Michael…"

Jeep snorted, "Alex, Arthur doesn't speak, I don't know what happened those times with you, but there's no way you had a conversation either time with Arthur, what the hell has gotten into you?"

Ignoring his dad, Alex looked to Michael, catching his gaze with a desperate plead in his own, wishing the grey eyes of his mentor could see what Alex's blue were begging...for someone to believe him, "Michael...please…"

"Alex-"

Michael sighed, shaking his head slightly as he shifted his arms crossed over his chest, "Alex...he didn't say anything to me-"

"Michael!"

The archangel simply kept going, "He did not say anything to me…"

Alex almost wilted, staring at his mentor as Michael stood from leaning against the couch, one hand going to his back as Uriel appeared at his side.

"And either way Alex...I don't care...if you'll excuse me I'm going to bed…" Michael glanced over his shoulder slightly at he left, "I'll see you in the morning."

Connors was the only one who followed the two archangels, only because Michael looked like he'd send anyone else away besides his sister. Gabriel reappeared from down the other hallway and locking up windows, glancing around at the now tense situation.

"Well...that's one way to end an evening…"

* * *

 **Review Please!** **Author's** **Note :** **I'm BAAAAAACK! Well, in reality I was able to write this for awhile now...just...couldn't...but received massive inspiration from me new place. WARNING: This is a heavy chapter, not meant to offend, just part of the story, please be respectful with any critique. Thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own _Dominion_ , its locations, characters, plot, etc. I do own this crazy idea and a love for angels, and a few characters thrown in...  
**

 **Summary: Six weeks post 1x04 _The Flood_ , AU. Ever since Michal returned to Vega after being stabbed, some of the Corps soldiers noticed he wasn't always the stoic, aloof archangel Vega's known for years. And Alex is about to find out why. Also...William Whele has a secret to tell about a night that went normally to everyone else but was actually something much bigger.**


	61. Chapter 61

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Dominion_ , its locations, characters, plot, etc. I do own this crazy idea and a love for angels, and a few characters thrown in...  
**

 **Summary: Six weeks post 1x04 _The Flood_ , AU. Ever since Michal returned to Vega after being stabbed, some of the Corps soldiers noticed he wasn't always the stoic, aloof archangel Vega's known for years. And Alex is about to find out why. Also...William Whele has a secret to tell about a night that went normally to everyone else but was actually something much bigger.**

 **To trtlsoup2001, Imbain2, : Thank you for the faves and follows!**

 **To Mina: Thank you! I know, I'm so behind...**

 **To T: You'll just have to wait and see for Arthur, here's more! Thank you!**

 **To Manidefronsac: I was sad from lack of inspiration too, don't worry. I have a tendency to have a lot of Michael!whump apparently, and yes Alex is (so far) the only one Arthur speaks to, there's reasons ;) Thank you so much! Happy Summer! Greetings from the USA!**

 **To AttillaTheNun: Thank you!**

 **To SpenceFTW: Just maybe they do ;) No spoilers! lol Michael has enough on his shoulders, he's sick of...well everything really...Thank you for your review!**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty One  
**

Xxx

 _June 28th, 2040_

Xxx

Rubbing at his eyes as he trekked down the hallway, Michael tried not to run into anything as he moved half blind. For no other reason than he had just woken up from a rather shitty night of sleep and really didn't want to be awake. Audrey's wing of the Lodge was silent, sound drifting across the dividing hallway from the main center area and leading the half awake archangel towards other signs of life.

Not that Michael was really in any state to find company, but he was just hungry enough to warrant finding food and he'd rather not test how well he could bend around in a kitchen by himself. A low hiss slid from the archangel's throat as he moved the hand rubbing at his face to his back, trying to counterbalance the heavy arch, the other rested against his side over the huge baggy t-shirt that draped well over his stomach and the top of the low riding sleep pants. Throw in someone's...probably Raphael or even Derek's judging by how big it was...bathrobe over his shoulders and hair sticking up just about everywhere, Michael couldn't look anymore disheveled if he tried.

Again, he didn't really care, nor did he care to walk through the main living room where several voices were already loud and competing with one another, instead he slipped into the dining room, the room quiet other than Morgana waiting for him at the door to the kitchen where someone was busy at the stove judging by the sounds.

He almost stumbled into the large kitchen that over a month ago he'd watched Audrey play Russian Roulette with bowls in the fridge, not quite losing his balance but the archangel was far from graceful as he stepped in far enough to take a seat at the island.

"Welcome to Paradise! Where the food is shit and the beer is warm, how d'ya like your eggs?"

Michael growled softly at Audrey's loud voice, resting his head in his hands as the elbows connected with the countertop in front of him, Morgana huffed as she wiggled in between his legs and the base of the island, her warm body leaning on his shins and him feeling a bit better just from that.

Audrey clearing her throat rudely made the archangel look up, glaring at the Lady of the Ridge in all her finery.

Or rather a stained tank top, ripped jeans, barefoot, and her thick hair pulled into a rats nest bun on the back of her head. She looked as bad as Michael felt...though the open rum bottle on the counter next to the burner top might be part of the problem.

"What the hell happened to you?"

Ignoring Jeep's question, Michael shrugged at Audrey, burying his head in his palms again as she grunted loudly.

"Well good morning to you sunshine, aren't you a bucket of rainbows. Care to share any bright and happy words with the rest of the class?"

Michael's throat rasped hoarsely in response, not looking up this time to see Audrey had set down her bottle of rum to turn and face him better, hefting the frying pan to either throw or use.

"You...are drunk."

"Damn right I am! How d'ya want your eggs?"

"Just...whatever…"

"Scrambled it is!"

Jeep growled from the other end of the island, slamming the paperwork down with a snap as he stood up, "For the love of hell!"

Audrey hissed when he tried to get her away from the food, or the alcohol, Michael didn't watch, all he knew was Jeep got slapped and retreated as Ethan entered the kitchen from the deck and forced Audrey to step aside.

"Again," This time Michael glanced up at Jeep when he spoke, "You look like hell."

The archangel growled once more, rolling his eyes with a huff, "Thanks for noticing."

"Michael…"

A sigh slid past his lips heavily, "Slept like shit."

Before Jeep could comment, Ethan snorted loudly, "Like that all around, weren't the only one."

That got the sergeant's unit chief to look up fully, watching the soldier's jaw twitch in anger or exhaustion, he couldn't see Ethan's face well enough to tell but he was tense and his movements rough.

Audrey growled herself, swigging from the rum bottle as she leaned against the sink and watched Ethan cook.

"Bad night."

Michael knew she didn't just mean sleep wise...yesterday had been a long day for everyone, the archangel himself had gone into Central City for an appointment with Dr. Marci and Carlisle, while set for one time, something had delayed the doctors and he'd had to wait almost two hours to be seen. On top of that, Noma had gotten her cast removed finally, now in a supporting brace for a couple weeks while she regained flexibility and strength in her wrist. After that was done all doctors, nurses, Noma, and Michael had gotten together for a full meeting over the birth plan and what not. Point blank Carlisle had laid down the line, Michael could agree to pull the plug and have the C-section the next day-risking the baby needing NICU and his own complications...or wait it out until he went into labor on his own.

He still couldn't shake the dream of losing the baby to yet another threat...even one as simple as surgery so close to the end.

Now he just had to wait it out...July 12th, fifteen days...

Michael was likely going to kill someone by then.

On a progress note, the walking limit had been adjusted to let him move more, if he was going to trigger anything, no one was going to stop it, just let it be.

At least Ethan knew his unit chief a bit better than Audrey knew her friend, and the plate that slid to stop in front of him had toast and eggs sunny side up, not scrambled. Michael just didn't have the energy to argue with the Lady of the Ridge. Eating at least gave him an excuse not to talk, and Michael let the time he had to wake up more and observe his friend. Audrey must not have gotten any sleep, past the wildness and hastily bunched hair ties, her hair still held the swirling curls from yesterday's meetings, and her eyes were dark with both lack of sleep and smudged makeup, giving her a haunted look with how pale her face was.

The soldier in Ethan knew when to make himself scarce, or something else was going on in the Lodge Michael didn't know about, since the sergeant loaded up two plates and left, one with a bunch of food, the other with barely buttered toast, trekking past the kitchen to the side room that lead to the other wing of the Lodge.

Audrey sighed loudly, setting her bottle aside finally and beginning to work on dishes, not seeming to care some of them were still hot from the stove top as she worked.

"Don't feel well or just slept bad?"

It took a moment for Michael to answer, not sure if she was asking out of concern or just to be snarky again, judging by how she was beating at a frying pan that must have been left overnight, Audrey was trying to be civil and not take her stress out on others.

"Just...slept wrong, can't really tell, almost permanently tired now."

She grunted, nodding a little as she refused to look up from the sink. When she spoke, she sounded worn out and pained, "Bad night all around, hope you didn't wake up with all the noise going on," At Michael's shake of the head she went on, "Got word from my scouts, the fence is barely getting fixed, the ground's so torn up we have to adjust our lines entirely to get it set right, I've got angels going just about everywhere to cover all the postings and keep things secure until then. Throw in Riesen is in the hospital for his heart failure and it's just been a long night…"

"Is it morning already then? Thought that bright light was Lucifer being a dick and setting things on fire." Noma snapped from behind Michael as she walked past, setting an active computer pad down on the island as she dug through a cabinet for water bottles. When Michael tried to glance over the lists shown on the screen the soldier slammed the tablet over onto its face with a snap.

The glare she received changed nothing, and Michael just didn't have it in him to call her out on it when she spoke, "Don't want to see it boss."

"Sgt. Banks-"

"I said no."

Michael just shrugged as she picked up the tablet and left, heading the same way Ethan did with a growl.

Jeep sighed loudly, about to speak before Connors yelled back at them from wherever Noma and Ethan had gotten to.

"Audrey!"

"Fuckin' Hell!"

Stomping off didn't hide her frustrated tears from Michael, the archangel watching her leave silently before glancing to Jeep for answers.

The man was ready for his gaze, looking just as tired now that no one else was in the room, "Audrey lost a good friend last night, and not from border issues, he'd been battling cancer for a few years, finally refused treatment last fall once it came back again, she wasn't there when he passed-having to help get things lined up for the damn fence…"

Michael winced softly, nodding in understanding, at least for the bottle of rum half empty on the counter, but Jeep wasn't done.

"As for your soldiers…" Jeep trailed off, rubbing at his face in either frustration, exhaustion, or both, but Michael let him take his time, picking at his half-full plate with little appetite.

The silence rang heavy for several minutes, to the point Michael nearly didn't pay attention when Jeep finally spoke, slightly distracted by the soft kicking against his side.

"Alex had a rough night."

"What?"

Jeep sighed heavily, "He had a rough night, we were going over some of my notes on the tattoos I'd left here with Audrey for safekeeping, comparing them to then and now as he was sure they'd moved or something. I went to bed thinking he was fine...got woken up a couple hours later to Gabriel banging on my door. Alex probably slept worse than you did, if you count the brief minutes of stillness-sleep-in between thrashing around like he's having a seizure. Not sure if it was visions or what, but those tattoos were almost burning his skin they were so hot let alone anyone who tried to help.

"Gabriel and Luc got him calmed down enough to stop moving at about four this morning, he's been in and out of consciousness since then, when he's awake he's throwing up from headaches. Audrey probably got called back there to get an IV in him finally, was hoping after the last time he'd settle down for-Michael!"

The archangel tried to make himself stay put, but Jeep had just kept talking and he'd finally forced himself to stand and make his way to the back hallways. Jeep sighed but followed, both of them pausing outside the door that lead to the secondary wing's main study. For some reason the door had a window, but it made it easier as Michael just watched the scene in front of him instead of entering the room.

Gabriel was off to the side, feet propped up as he looked like he was about to fall asleep, for that matter Lucifer was just as haggard against the opposite wall, but both archangels were staring intently at the prone body on the couch.

Alex looked a lot better than Jeep had made it sound, at least to Michael, while obviously tired judging by the circles under his eyes, the soldier was relatively all right by sight, the IV in his arm didn't help that image though, and he was paler than last night when Michael had last seen him.

On the other hand, the black marker ink smudged onto his hands and almost scribbled over papers on both the floor and a desk meant Alex had had a rough few hours. From his point of view, Michael couldn't make sense of any of the notes, just had to hope Alex knew what was going on.

Unit six looked worn out, Noma perched beside the couch on a chair as she spoke with Audrey, neither one facing the door so their words were lost. Kate was no where to be found, but Connors caught his unit chief standing at the door, glancing to Ethan next to him and must have said he'd step out since the other sergeant simply nodded, not moving anymore than adjusting his arms folded over his chest.

Connors stepped out of the room as Jeep slipped inside, but Michael didn't watch to see what he was doing, turning back towards the kitchen as the red headed soldier followed.

"Morning boss."

Michael nodded, waiting until they were past the kitchen and heading back to their wing of the Lodge via the back hallways before speaking, "How is he?"

The soldier shrugged, "Could be worse I guess, pretty out of it from the headache, but it's more from frustration and exhaustion than anything else. Lot of stupid gibberish last night really, what little Alex wrote down or told me and Gabriel about."

"Such as?"

"Tree...acre...being...none...second...you...just nonsense, at least that's what Alex kept saying, I don't know what he was doing but he kept getting just-"

"Me?"

Connors snorted, "No, the word 'you'...or maybe it was 'ewe' as in a sheep or something, that one was at like two in the morning...like I said, nonsense, Alex was pissed after awhile, but anytime he'd try to sleep or calm down he'd get another word that made no sense...or the tattoos would move...gotta say that's pretty fuckin' creepy to watch. Never knew skin could literally crawl."

Michael grunted softly in response, running the words over in his head and beginning to already feel frustrated from the lack of coherency, and he knew Connors likely hadn't mentioned all of them.

"Was Alex meditating?"

"Only after Kate woke up Gabriel for me, Alex and us couldn't sleep so the three of us tried to go through more of Jeep's notes, Kate figured taking pictures of all the tats would help so Alex could see everything...then he started getting a mild headache and ringing in his ears, got so frustrated he figured at least meditating or something would calm him down enough to sleep."

Nodding, Michael was almost going to say he agreed with that, that Alex had supervision in case something happened.

Instead he grabbed onto the back of a couch to keep his balance, grunting deep in his throat as his other hand pressed against his spine in pain. Connors slid against his side immediately, automatic support as Michael rode out the Braxton-Hick contraction.

Once it released, he turned enough to lean against the couch back with a sigh, "Damn those hurt…"

"You ok?"

Michael nodded again, "Yes...just not going to make it upstairs right now, probably should have stayed in bed earlier."

"Better to get moving now than later, Lady Anderson's got another council meeting this afternoon and is going to lock down this wing of the Lodge to stop the noise from traveling."

"You know you could just call her Audrey."

Connors chuckled, helping Michael move to the other side of the couch slowly, "Boss I've been training to and then guarding V-6's for three years now, old habits die hard."

The archangel let out a short laugh himself, hissing under his breath as he laid down with a sigh, "Of that I'm well aware."

"Need anything else?"

"No," Michael replied, twisting a bit to lay on his side, curled among the cushions as he shoved a pillow under his head, and suddenly had Morgana laying at the other end on his feet, "Just going to try and rest down here instead of the bedroom, too hot upstairs anyway."

"It's the same as the rest of the house."

"Don't argue with me."

"Sir yes sir!"

Michael let a grin slip across his face briefly, eyes already shut as Connors' footsteps moved away, he didn't really care where the soldier was headed, rather if he'd actually fall asleep or not like he wanted to. The archangel halfway doubted he would, but at this point moving was painful, awkward, and time consuming...eating was slow considering there was just no room anymore...and the book he'd been reading-

"Kate brought this down boss, she's in the side office down here if you need anything, I'm heading back to Alex to let Noma get some sleep sometime today."

The book was now apparently in front of him on the coffee table, but Michael doubted he had the focus right now to read as Connors actually left the living room.

Morgana shifted on his feet slightly, yawning with a faint whine as she settled, not seeming to care as Michael buried his cold feet into her thick fur. A slight shift internally told him his quest for sleep wouldn't be in vain, the baby was settling down as well.

Meaning when Audrey closed up the connected entry to that wing of the Lodge, Michael was already sound asleep.

Xxx

Xx

Xxx

After finally managing to sleep for three hours straight, a blank, dreamless sleep at that...Alex felt so much better, considering Connors made the mistake of saying he looked like he'd been run over by a truck after going three rounds with Captain Rodriguez…

No one questioned the sudden, short fist fight between the two soldiers.

Until they broke a lamp that is.

Currently though, the hot water pouring down Alex's back over his slightly tingling skin did wonders to ease the tension still tight to his core. He allowed himself the time to just exist, not caring that his eyes stung from soapy water running into them, or the faint tears that had eased out as he let the stress take over for a few moments.

He had the time at least, Michael was still sound asleep on the couch, having woken up mid afternoon just before Alex had to eat, then fallen right back asleep with Morgana. The Chosen One was pretty sure this would become the new routine for the time being, Michael needed all the sleep he could get.

By the time the hot water ran out, Alex was able to calmly get dried off and dressed, and look in the mirror at his bare torso for a second and not be disgusted by the black lines twisting over his frame.

Dull snoring reached his ears as Alex tried to slip through the living room undetected, failing when Morgana lifted her head off Michael's hip and whined a little. The archangel snorted in his sleep, shifting at Alex's low sigh when the blonde moved closer to lightly scratch at the dog's ears.

"…'lex?"

"Go back to sleep Michael." Lightly squeezing the archangel's shoulder, he tried to step away, finding his hand trapped by Michael's for a moment.

"Are-"

"I'm fine, just needed some actual rest, now go back to sleep."

Michael huffed softly, but the entire exchange had gone on with his eyes still closed, now he slumped back into the pillows, not even twitching when Alex draped a blanket over him after shoving Morgana to the side.

"Be good you stupid mutt."

All he got was an actual eye roll from the bitch.

Xxx

Uriel and Gabriel, in that moment-sitting on the deck railing and both staring out over the back field with their wings out stretched, be described as serene and picture perfect. Considering both of them were hiding from Audrey at the moment, Alex took it as a bit stupid to be so exposed.

Either way, Gabriel turned enough to glance at the chosen one when the blonde stepped outside, shutting the door quietly to avoid attracting any others' attention.

He did however, get Lucifer to jump off the roof where the Morning star had been lounging, ebony wings flaring for balance before the archangel nodded to Alex. None of the three spoke, plainly seeing the ground was Alex's when his jaw flexed faintly before he opened his mouth.

"I wanna trap an eight ball."

Gabriel chuckled, "So do we all Alex, little monstrous things that they are, what are you inclined to use as bait before we chop off their heads?"

A low snort slid from Uriel as her wings flexed idly, narrowing her eyes a margin at her brother she turned to Alex, "Clarify Alex. What do you want one for?" The way she said made it very clear she knew it wasn't going to be just one.

"This is getting ridiculous," Alex snapped, holding up an arm for emphasis, "Any time I try to take things slow and work these damn things out, I end up either dead or catatonic, nothing is changing around here-not the war, not you angels, not the possessed...it has to stop."

"What do you suggest then?"

"I wanna catch an eight ball, and actually really try an eviction, no more of this half ass crap on the fly or getting dragged out past the fence on a whim, I want to actually take these fuckin' markings and do things right."

Lucifer made a low noise, not quite a growl, but it put an edge of authority in his rather easy going voice, "What does Michael say about this idea?"

Alex straightened up a bit, not intentionally appearing threatening to the archangel, but still showing he wasn't backing down as he spoke, "Michael doesn't know, and I'm not telling him, and I'm asking all of you to do the same, whether you're part of this or not." The soldier shifted on his feet, "Look, I'm done with this hiding crap and not doing anything about anything, there's gotta be a way to turn this war in our favor."

"Michael-"

"Michael doesn't need to know." Alex growled under his breath as Lucifer's jaw clicked shut, the archangel crossing his arms over a solid chest and glancing to his siblings.

Uriel shrugged under his piercing gaze, "Alex is right, this is simple and easy, Michael doesn't need to be a part of this, nor would it be wise" She snorted and waved a hand idly, "What's he going to do about it anyway?"

Growling outright this time, Lucifer sighed as his wings rustled in agitation, the heavy feathers tensing and rattling in sharp anger, "He's going to hate this."

"He's not going to know," Uriel whined, "Especially since none of us _will_ tell him, besides this could end in disaster anyway and wouldn't you rather have an extraordinary time telling us 'I told you so' when it all fails?"

"Thanks Uriel."

She winked at Alex's snap, gaze returning to Lucifer with a smirk.

"This is the stupidest idea I've ever heard sister."

"Do you have a better one?" Gabriel intoned, voice soft and contemplative as he finally met Lucifer's gaze.

"I-"

Gabriel huffed as he turned to sit on the railing to face Alex, "I'll assist Alex-"

"Tha-"

" _But_ , if this gets too far or the integrity of Red Ridge and _everyone_ within it's borders comes at risk," Gabriel's voice darkened, seriousness bleeding into his tone as he glared at the human, Alex knew for a fact he didn't mean the entirety of the stronghold's population, mainly one in particular, "I will put a stop to it all and you can deal with the consequences."

"Or at least, minor consequences," Raphael piped up as he slipped outside, smirking at Uriel as she snickered, at least one of the twin bonds still worked, though Alex was glad Michael's currently didn't. The Healer angel stopped next to Alex, making the frustrated Lucifer back up a step, "There's a hole up bunker a mile or so outside the borders, the fence will be completed soon and after that getting an eight ball too close will make it burn up, not conducive to testing."

"Unless of course your testing an eight balls combustive capabilities, in which case-"

Lucifer scowled at his sister, cutting her off with a flick of a wing, "This is still insane, you're going to get yourself killed Alex!"

"Got a better idea!" Alex didn't mean to yell, didn't even realize he was until he was just about in Lucifer's face but he was too angry to stop, "I'm _sick_ of waking up every fucking morning to these damn tattoos driving me insane! I can't sleep, I can't eat, I can't _live_ like this! Pretty sure the rest of you are tired of all this fighting! Don't you want this to end?! We have a way to stop this, I've done an eviction twice and both time the eight ball left the host body, one of the times the host almost lived entirely! If you're not going to help me then back the fuck off, but I'm doing this for _your_ benefit too Lucifer!"

The Morning star remained silent as Alex fumed, voice growling deeper as he went on, "I came to you guys because for God knows what reason, I trust you. And two of you have tried to kill me in the last year. You know the most about Heaven and eight balls and all of this mess. I've got nothing else to go on and it's about time we did _something_. Yeah this could kill me, but a controlled setup versus in the middle of a fire fight is helluva lot safer, no room fro screw ups in the field. I can't walk in blind to any of this anymore."

Lucifer sighed through his nose, staring at Alex silently with unreadable eyes, his gaze flicked to his three siblings in rapid fire succession before looking back at the Chosen One before him, ice blue eyes sharp and defiant, fists clenched, and black markings swirling over his toned frame.

"We do this…" He started slowly, pointing at Alex to make himself clear, "We do this right, containment to the max and you are _never_ left alone with one of the Dogs. One of us will be with you and if _anything_ goes wrong, you are done. Understood?"

Alex nodded tightly, but not in anger, more of a military respect as Lucifer the Commander took over.

"Once we get the bunker set up, one of us will pick up a Dog for you to test, meanwhile-get your ass working with Jeep, over _everything_ you two know about eight balls, he's gonna be needed for this, he had those damn things a lot longer than you did and has gone a whole deeper under their influence."

Again, the blonde soldier nodded, hearing a low sound of agreement from Raphael behind him.

"And you're the one who has to tell Audrey."

Gabriel chuckled darkly, "I'll assist with that, I have a feeling that particular conversation will not end favorable for any of us."

Another sigh slid from the Morningstar as he looked around at them all, "Michael is so going to kill me for this."

"That doesn't matter," Alex turned to look at each of the archangels gathered around him, eyes sharp and convicted, "This war isn't stopping anytime soon. It's about time we took the fight into our own hands."

* * *

 **Review Please**


	62. Chapter 62

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Dominion_ , its locations, characters, plot, etc. I do own this crazy idea and a love for angels, and a few characters thrown in...  
**

 **Summary: Six weeks post 1x04 _The Flood_ , AU. Ever since Michal returned to Vega after being stabbed, some of the Corps soldiers noticed he wasn't always the stoic, aloof archangel Vega's known for years. And Alex is about to find out why. Also...William Whele has a secret to tell about a night that went normally to everyone else but was actually something much bigger.**

 **To angel de acuario, Thynia, anndvos : Thank you for the faves and follows!**

 **To Guest: Two times? Wow! Thank you! Here's more!**

 **To Mina: You're welcome! Here's another and Thank you!**

 **To SpenceFTW: Hence the other archangels helping out, Michael's going to be _pissed_ when he finds out. Morgana is just so much fun. Thank you!**

 **To T: Ok so not as fast as I'd hoped but here's another chapter! Thank you!**

 **To Mary Beth Roney: Everyone loves Morgana! Yeah time for Alex to get going with his "chosenness" huh? Thank you!**

 **To wiccawoman: Here's another! Not super fast but better than last time! Thank you!**

 **To AttillaTheNun: Hey if you check the dates I post at the beginnings and/or middles of the chapters, it helps to keep track since I suck at updating on time. Thank you!**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty Two  
**

Xxx

 _July 2nd, 2040_

Xxx

Alex let out a tired breath as he leaned against the door frame, closing his eyes for a brief second as he let the day catch up with him. In just under a week, the four archangels willing to help him, and in the know, had gotten an old bunker cleaned out and relatively accessible, horses freaked too much around eight ball blood so to avoid attention they had to use ATVs instead of trucks or wings.

Surprisingly, Alex was ok with all of this, two nights ago Gabriel had brought an eight ball in for containment, and the metal and glass case used for ballistics testing held rather well, at least until both Alex and Raphael lost their tempers.

They needed to replace two of the glass panes now.

While frustrating, it was a semi productive forty-eight hours, within the first hour it was discovered Alex really had to work on his patience level, Michael was never more right than when he called Alex mercurial, the blond was a bit of a hot head with a short fuse. Between working on keeping his cool and not shooting the eight ball in the head, and Gabriel's oh so helpful and endless commentary at how stupid this all was..

It had been a long ass two days.

Now, Alex was only interested in two things, a hot shower and his pillow.

Xxx

Shower finished, Alex was almost trudging to his and Ethan's shared room, Alex hadn't been able to sleep alone in years, even if it meant his roommate snored like a dying car motor.

"Alex?"

"Kate?"

The brunette grinned slightly as she stopped in front of him, a knitted shawl wrapped around her bare shoulders. Between the two of them Alex wasn't sure who looked worse, him freshly showered but covered in worn clothes, dull bruises, and struggling to remain upright; or the woman in front of him in rumpled-slept in clothes and dark bags under her eyes.

For how tired he was, the soldier in him was instantly alert, the last dregs of adrenaline left in him already starting up. He'd been gone three days straight, leaving the rest of his unit and Cassiel with Michael as everyone else went off on duties, especially Audrey to an outpost across Red Ridge entirely with an envoy to meet with Arika before she reached the border.

"What happened?"

Kate snorted, shaking her head slightly, "Nothing major, Michael just hasn't been sleeping well, and-"

"And then he doesn't eat, then he gets cranky, etcetera etcetera…" Alex sighed, rubbing at his eyes tiredly, "Lemme guess, at least a day?"

"Started late the night you left, he was asleep when you took off that morning and didn't wake up til supper, but that's probably the last time he's gotten more than an hour straight since."

"Everyone been taking shifts then?"

"Yeah, he's been doing ok, just not very happy right now, Dr. Carlisle says it's just the end of the pregnancy dragging at him, nothing's wrong, Michael's just…"

"Miserable." Alex sighed again, "Where's-"

"In bed, I sent them off hours ago, wanted to check in with you before *yawn* you crashed." Kate stretched slightly as she finished, a low sigh sliding through her nose as she leaned on the wall.

Alex shook his head, "Nah, I'm awake now, go get some sleep, Michael might settle better for me anyway."

Kate might have argued, if she hadn't yawned again, she still rolled her eyes with a huff, slightly shoving past the blond to find her bed, Alex didn't miss her leaving the bedroom door open though.

The soldier made sure to firmly close Michael's behind him, careful with the latch so it didn't snap with a loud noise like it tended to do.

His caution was unnecessary, Michael was awake anyway, curled in a recliner with his back to the door at the moment as he was mostly hidden beneath a thick fleece blanket. If it weren't for the flickering tablet from the screen being moved Alex would've thought he was asleep with the room almost completely dark.

"How in the hell are you not burning up under that thing?"

"Where have you been?"

"Border check, Uriel lost the bet that I'd be affected by the fence like angels are, ended up with a nasty headache for it." Sort of true, Uriel had a headache when they'd all crossed three days ago to the bunker.

"You've gone over before."

"Different metals this time, had to test the strengths, Raphael couldn't feel it as much but your sister was pissed"

Michael hummed faintly, not looking up when Alex took a seat on the window bench next to the recliner, judging by the odd lumps under the blanket, the stretched out seat was padded with pillows to let Michael lay down and still be able to breathe, thirty-eight weeks and it was damn near impossible to let the archangel lie on his back for any length of time if they could help it, one morning of him being in almost agony was enough, pain and kicking.

"Whatcha reading?"

"Nothing important."

"Important enough I can see you're not enjoying it in your eyes." Alex softened his voice as he spoke, finally getting the archangel to look at him, even in the dim light Michael's eyes were shining. A low sigh slid out before Michael rubbed at his face, passing the tablet with little fanfare.

"David sent me a handful of army reports from Rodriguez and Mason, Unit Three is gone entirely, the last six men succumbed to their injuries last night."

Alex sighed, eyes closing for just a second before he looked back at Michael, the grey eyes now downcast and sullen, "Thought Noma and I asked you to stop reading these."

"You did, I had to."

The soldier didn't get the chance to respond, Michael reaching out from under the blankets long enough to flick the screen to a digital photo album, one image already selected to view in it's entirety. Alex knew it well, he was in it, three days after Rodriguez got his ass handed to him, Captain Carter got each Unit to file in for group photos, Unit Six only took up partial two rows of bleachers in the Whele Arena compared to the largest Unit, Four that filled an entire seating section aisles included and then some. Unfortunately, the picture was altered from the original copy, Sergeant Eric Long's still image had an icon you could now tap, revealing his birth and death date.

"The image updated shortly after I received the reports, I forgot I'd programmed it to do that." Voice soft, Michael didn't look up again as Alex sighed softly, staring at the image for a full minute in silence before he shut to tablet off entirely.

"I miss them too."

Michael shrugged a shoulder, barely visible under the blanket as he lay there quietly, Alex watched him for a minute, eyes sliding shut slowly before the archangel would twitch and open them again.

"Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Haven't the faintest idea."

Alex snorted, trying to bite back his smirk and failing when Michael arched an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You haven't slept in almost two days and still manage to sound so formal, what take etiquette classes when you were little?"

Michael's brow furrowed before a rare smile slid over his face, "You've been hanging around Raphael the last three days haven't you?"

Smirking outright, Alex nodded, "And Gabriel, why am I not surprised that you learning to fly involved way too many concussions?"

Eyes narrowing a little, Michael huffed, rubbing his forehead as he leaned back into the recliner more, "I'm going to kill him."

"Hey Lucifer tried to get them to stop, they started picking on him instead."

"Oh I bet that went over well."

The soldier chuckled softly, the three male archangels had been good natured and acted relatively like normal brothers the first day with Alex, Uriel finding the first eight ball had made them stop and turn serious. Then it became an all out competition to who could catch the first dog. Alex shook his head at the mental image of Raphael pinned to the bunker floor with Lucifer sitting on him to get him to shut up while Gabriel had the blonde archangel in a choke hold.

If Michael was going to comment further, he didn't get the chance when trying to sit up made him grimace and pinch the bridge of his nose. The faint noise he let out got Alex on his feet instantly.

"Michael?"

Archangel or no, no one should be that shade of green skin wise, and Alex was holding a hand out to help his mentor to sit up before he started coughing. Michael waved him off, pushing himself upright with difficulty but managing as he rolled to his other side. This time the noise was obviously frustrated as whatever he was looking for wasn't there, Alex grabbed a bucket left in the bathroom in a flash when Michael abruptly gagged.

One of his hands clasped the rim for stability as he lost it, groaning a little before throwing up again as Alex kneeled next to the chair and lightly rubbed his shoulder.

"... _dammit_ …"

"When's the last time you ate?"

Michael shook his head, using his free hand to hold his head up on the arm of the recliner, "Not since this morning, wasn't even dawn yet I think, but I-"

Alex winced in sympathy as Michael gagged again, leaning over the arm as he dry heaved a couple times before stopping, rinsing his mouth when prompted before he slumped back into the chair.

"What caused it this time?"

"Hell if I know."

"How could Lucifer know about this? He was with me." Voice echoing oddly in the bathroom as he cleaned the bucket, Alex for once didn't have to strain to hear Michael's retort.

A strained laughed slid from Michael's throat, the archangel rubbing at his slightly watering eyes as he panted faintly from exertion, "Hilarious."

Even if his voice was dripping with sarcasm, Alex still bowed mockingly as remerged into the bedroom, passing Michael a full glass of water that was actually cold. "I try. Feel like eatin' anything or just want to sleep."

"Sleep, definitely." Michael downed the glass with ease, passing Alex the glass to refill. When the soldier returned, Michael was stretched all the way along the recliner, the blanket having slipped off as one of the archangel's hands was under his back as he grimaced slightly. His free hand pressed against his side tightly as he hissed out a breath, relaxing after a minute and sagging into the nest of pillows once more.

"God that's getting annoying," Michael moaned, rubbing at his lower stomach with a tired sigh.

"Dare I ask?"

The archangel huffed again, shaking his head a bit, "Apparently this baby has decided to stretch out to their full length on an almost hourly basis, my lungs can't compress that far."

Alex grinned a little, offering a forearm when Michael went to shift again, "Well why don't you nap until the next time, maybe you'll sleep through it while I'm here."

A low grunt, before Michael used Alex as a counterpoint to twist fully onto his side, pulling the blanket back over his shoulders with a stifled yawn, "I doubt it."

Rolling his eyes, Alex pulled the t-shirt off his head, if Michael was going to keep his room ice cold in July, Alex wasn't going to stop him, but he was going to enjoy sleeping under the thick blankets spread out on the archangel's bed. Michael moved enough to see him grab the only remaining pillow and sprawl out on the mattress sideways, yawning behind an arm.

"Long day?"

"Long couple days." Alex muttered, trying to keep his tone even so Michael would leave it alone.

The soldier did wince internally that his mentor actually fell for the half truth, letting out a loud breath before succumbing to the obvious exhaustion.

Alex wait almost an hour before he managed to convince himself to sleep as well, Michael didn't stir the entire time, for once resting with ease.

Xxx

Xx

Xxx

It must have been just before sunset when Alex woke up, blinking blearily in the dark room and wondering how in the hell Michael moved around in here if he never turned to lights on. Soft bass rumbling interrupted his thoughts after spotting the recliner empty of it's previous occupant, the blanket draped over the upright back.

While usually the upper deck gave a fabulous view of the sunset on the mountains, tonight it was cascades of varying grey clouds, some almost black with their intensity. The wind was rushing through the trees, creating a really vivid rippling across the tops as the gusts travels.

And standing right in one of the corners, leaning against the pillar was Michael, staring out at the dark skies. Another gust blew sharply, but the archangel didn't even flinch, closing his eyes and leaning his head back to enjoy the temperature shift the wind brought. The utter bliss on his face even for a handful of seconds, was something Alex hadn't seen in a long time.

"You miss it huh? Flying..."

"More than anything...there is nothing like it." Michael's tone was steady, he must have slept for several hours solid, his gaze met Alex's with no hesitation as the blonde stepped closer, leaning on the railing beside his mentor.

Something Uriel had been teasing Gabriel about came to mind, the sister archangel trying to goad her older brother and her twin into joining the bet Lucifer had started, aka Uriel was still positive she was getting a niece.

"Damn…"

"What is it?" Michael's tone was curious, but gentle, even if his eyebrow arched in mild amusement as Alex scoffed a bit.

"Several months ago, Connors and I were off duty and out at the _Mandarin_ , the military bar on the side of headquarters?" Michael nodded in understanding, shifting to lean on the railing a bit better as Alex went on, "We got going over everything, it was like three days after Consul Whele tried to shoot you and all, you were still on bedrest...I think we had like six shots each before we decided on a bet-"

"Another wager?" Michael snorted, shaking his head, "Why am I not surprised?"

Alex chuckled, "We were drunk and betting on just how long you'd actually make it through all this without killing someone, particularly Whele, Connors said halfway, I said a month past that."

Michael chuckled again, shrugging absently, "Who bet past that?"

Again Alex smirked, for all Michael was 'ignorant' of the various bets Unit Six had come up with over the last few months, he was well aware that they never remained small. "Carla is the only one who thought you'd hold off on murder til after the baby is born, figuring Whele would say something and you'd just snap once physically capable without Rogers gettin' on your ass."

The soldier sighed, voice dropping slightly just before the thunder rumbled, "Couple more weeks and she'll be right."

Humming softly, Michael nodded in agreement, his gaze turned from Alex and looked to the clouds, lost in memory and thoughts.

Alex hesitated to speak again, watching the thunder clouds roll in even closer, the wind almost making him rock on his feet. "Michael?"

"Hmm?"

"What's going to happen in two weeks? What are you going to do?"

Michael turned enough to look at the young man, eyebrow raising in confusion before he looked away again, the wind tousling his black hair slightly. "It's called labor Alex."

"That's not what I meant and you know it." They both knew what the soldier meant, Audrey's continued absence from the Lodge with her council on war matters a very obvious factor.

The archangel sighed loudly, shifting a hand to his back for a moment as he straightened before returning it to his side and leaning on the deck pillar. "I am unsure, I have not given much thought past the next few weeks. Has not really sunk in..."

"You're kidding right?" Said Alex, bordering on sarcasm. Michael simply shrugged, eyes flicking to the first flash of lightning of the night.

"And if I'm not?"

"I'd say you were probably nuts. What else would have to happen to convince you since you're due in two weeks?"

Michael opened his mouth to reply, instead of words, Alex got a sharp grunt as one of the archangel's hands moved to his ribs, spine flexing in response to the kick to try and give the baby more room. Not that it would work, the baby was already extremely cramped, but the action was enough to settle the unborn for a bit longer.

"One more kick to the ribs might convince me..."

Alex didn't know if he should laugh at the archangel's dry humor, or shake his head at Michael's timing. He settled for a soft chuckle, leaning out over the deck railing a bit to check the skies.

A minute later the clouds released their load, the first drops like gunshots on the metal roof before the pouring rain started. Michael lead the way back inside, hand still on his ribs, judging by the soft hitches in his breathing, the single kick had turned into multiple.

Alex remained a couple steps behind him just in case, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at Michael's walk...more like waddle, but no one dared to say that out loud. The archangel was unsteady enough already, emotionally and physically, he didn't need to be aware of the fact that he walked like a duck.

The human did clear his throat and turn serious when Michael made it downstairs and to the couch, grimacing as he sat down and reached to pull his boots off. Alex stepped in before he could, Michael had lost the ability to bend enough to slide the boots on months ago, not counting the fact that the majority of the time the archangel couldn't even see his feet. It was easier for the soldier to slide the boots off and let Michael rest.

Unsurprisingly the ankles were swollen beyond belief, Michael managed a tight nod in thanks before simply flexing his ankles made him grit his teeth in pain.

A low sigh slid from the archangel's throat before Alex spoke.

"Want ice or something?"

Michael shook his head as he rested it back, eyes closing as he stretched out and put his likely aching feet up on the ottoman Alex slid over. "Thank you but no...wouldn't make a difference, not that bad right now."

Alex nodded, dropping onto the couch next to Michael with a huff as he turned to watch the archangel beside him. For a few minutes at a time, Michael's breathing would slow down and even out, then be disrupted by the baby and the archangel would start all over. It took this happening three times for Alex to figure out he was trying to meditate. He then leaned on his fist, eyes narrowing in thought as Michael kept trying, one time having to go as far as sit up further to try and shift the baby to a slightly less uncomfortable position. Let's face it, nothing was comfortable anymore.

Still, Alex had to ask about the failing meditation attempts, "You don't actually think that's going to work do you?"

"No, but it's worth trying."

"Why?"

"Soothing..."

"Oh."

Michael grinned a little, resting a hand on top of his large stomach, without turning to the human he said, "When it is not trying to stop your heart, it can be rather relaxing."

"So says the one whose been doing this since the dawn of time." Alex teased, doing everything in his power to keep his tone light and not hinting that he already knew exactly what Michael meant.

The archangel openly smirked, his hand rubbing the baby bump gently. Alex sighed, glaring at the arm he'd just been leaning on with something akin to frustration.

"Not quite that long," Michael replied softly, shifting a little and letting his eyes shut, "If I've learned anything though in all that time, it is to be patient when there is no direct answer, and apparently those tattoos are going to make all of us wait."

"Yeah, I guess...just wish these things came with instructions…"

"They _are_ the instructions."

Alex rolled his eyes, trying not to growl at the fact Michael had inadvertently quoted his twin from the last two days, "I know, I know…"

Michael hummed softly in response. Alex watched him for a few minutes, the archangel content for a short while before a kick or something made him grunt in pain, the slight sigh he let out informing Alex the baby was far from done moving.

"Want to get up and walk for awhile? Would it help?"

"I doubt it by now, nor do I have any intention of getting up."

Alex snorted, shaking his head a little, "Man's that's gotta be weird."

Michael chuckled softly, hand rubbing slow circles over his stomach. For several minutes they were silent, Alex starting to look around at the others spread out in the common area of the Lodge, watching the storm out the windows.

"...r hand."

The soldier shook himself out of his thoughts at Michael's voice, "Huh?" He asked a bit stupidly.

"Give me your hand." Michael repeated, still patient as Alex hesitated before setting his hand in the one the archangel was holding out.

Michael gently pulled his hand closer, resting it against his side and keeping it there. Alex shifted a bit nervously, remaining quiet for a long minute. The archangel's stomach was warm and firm beneath his palm, and undoubtedly still.

"Wha-"

"Wait…"

Seconds after Michael spoke, Alex felt the small but solid pressure on his hand, the tiny hand or foot moving away before returning to hit again.

"Wow…"

Michael didn't get offended when the human pulled away, chuckling a bit awkwardly.

"Geez...that's gotta get annoying."

The archangel's slight glare earned a smirk, Michael's voice oozing sarcasm, "No, not at all. What do you think Alex?"

"I'm wondering how you're getting any sleep."

"I'm not…" Michael admitted softly, rubbing at his eyes as fatigue started to really set in. His hand dropped back to his stomach as Alex pulled a blanket out from the shelf under the side table, tossing it over Michael's legs when the archangel leaned back further.

"How'd you sleep earlier?"

"Better than before, not enough though, woke up when the wind shifted. Was hoping to see if Audrey's convoy had returned before nightfall."

"Lucifer wasn't thinking they'd be back if she wasn't here this morning, probably holing up in the cabins outside Central City if they came in the border at all."

Michael sighed, closing his eyes before he spoke, "I hope the meeting went well, she did not sound pleased when she left."

"You can say that again."

Scoffing slightly, Michael settled into the cushions further, seeming to ignore the thunder rumbling outside and the others in the Lodge beginning to close up the window shutters already. Alex watched Ethan and Connors for a minute, letting the relative calm ease his worries for just a bit, Ethan heading to check the doors made him glance at the pair of black duffle bags that currently sat by the entryway. They'd been there for over a week now, ready to be grabbed when Michael's due date came.

Stomach growling, Alex stretched his arms a little, making Michael glance at him when the soldier waved to Kate over the back of the couch.

"Supper's ready, want me to get you anything?"

"No," Michael yawned, "Thanks, but I'd be asleep before you returned."

"You sure?"

"Mhm."

Alex remained quiet next to the archangel for a minute just in case, he ended up sitting up straighter when Michael hissed between gritted teeth, leaning over to one side as he forced himself to take slow deep breaths.

"Fake one?"

"Yes...still hurts."

Alex nodded as Michael relaxed, tugging the blanket into better position before resting his head back.

"Two more weeks." The chosen one scoffed, shaking his head and still-like Michael-trying to wrap his head around the idea. Damn...they were going to make it.

"Alex."

"Yeah?"

"Go away."

The soldier chuckled, standing and heading to the kitchen to find food.

Instead he caught his boot on the couch cushion since he'd been sitting on his foot, his fall was neither elegant nor quiet.

Michael took one look at him sprawled across the floor and laughed.

* * *

 **Review Please**

 **AN: The _Mandarin_ is a bar is Las Vegas and part of the New York, New York Hotel; the one I've been using as the AAC building in Vega. I don't own either, just ran out of names.**


End file.
